Skyrim's Fire I - Dragon Quest
by RoxanneBlackbird
Summary: Was tust du, wenn deine beste Freundin stirbt und sie dir ihre Tochter anvertraut? Anne McGonagall ergeht es so, als Lily Potter ihr Eliza an Halloween '81 gibt, um auf sie aufzupassen. Die Tochter von Minerva McGonagall zieht das Mädchen als ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut auf, doch ist sie mehr als die Schwester des Jungen, der Voldemort besiegte. Ungeahnte Kräfte manifestieren sich.
1. Kapitel 1 - Future Turning Black

Kapitel 1- Future Turning Black

Ganz vorsichtig träufelte die Schülerin einige Tropfen Baldrianessenz in ihren Kessel und beobachtete, wie sich der Trank ganz langsam grünlich färbte.

Die smaragdgrünen Augen hinter den eckigen Brillengläsern blickten erwartungsvoll auf, den Blick der Frau ihr gegenüber suchend.

„Und?"

„Was ist deine Einschätzung dazu?"

„Ich glaube, er ist perfekt!"

Die Frau atmete einen Hauch des Trankes ein, lächelte und nickte dann, die braunen Augen erneut öffnend und sich eine Strähne des dunklen Haares aus der Stirn streichend.

„Definitiv."

„Super!" rief die Elfjährige und hüpfte aus dem Stuhl, rannte um den Tisch herum und umarmte die Frau, die ihre Mutter war.

„Ganz ruhig."

„Können wir noch einen brauen, bitte!" flehte Eliza und hüpfte erneut auf und ab, sodass die zwei Zöpfe roten Haares fröhlich umher hüpften, doch ihre Mutter schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Anne McGonagall sah belustigt zu wie das Mädchen nun beleidigt aus dem Raum marschierte, ehe plötzlich eine der Glasphiolen im Regal explodierte.

„Eliza! Nicht schon wieder!"

„Tut mir Leid!"

„Tut es gar nicht!"

„Nein! OH! Mama, Mama, Mama- komm schnell her!"

Sofort sprang Anne auf und rannte in die Küche, aus der die Stimme von Eliza drang. Die Rothaarige stand auf einem Küchenstuhl und deutete aufgeregt auf die Eule, die sich stetig näherte. Grinsend hüpfte Eliza vom Stuhl herunter.

„Das muss er einfach sein, er muss!"

Sie sprach über ihren Brief, der sie darüber informierte, dass sie an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen wurde, in Hogwarts. Schon seit drei Wochen sprach sie über nichts anderes mehr.

Anne wurde schwer ums Herz, als sie sich an die Wahrheit erinnerte, die sie Eliza noch erzählen musste, ehe sie durch die Schule stolperte.

„Eliza- ich gehe kurz ins Bad- öffne den Brief ja nicht ohne mich. Vielleicht ist ja nur eine Rechnung oder so."

„Ok, geh nur!"

Anne wank grinsend ab. Mit elf war man echt sehr nervös. Aber wer konnte der kleinen Hexe auch einen Vorwurf machen?

Seufzend lehnte Anne sich im Bad an die Kacheln, schloss die Augen und dachte an diese Nacht vor zehn Jahren, die Alles verändert hatten.

 _„_ _Danke, Anne, du nimmst uns eine unglaubliche Bürde ab" seufzte Lily Potter, geborene Evans, als sie ihrer Freundin die einjährige Eliza übergab._

 _„_ _James ist extrem wütend- immerhin ist Vollmond, aber er darf nicht zu Moony. Aber Merlin sei Dank ist Tatze ja da" erklärte Lily Anne und strich Eliza liebevoll über den Kopf._

 _„_ _Und ihr wollte mir Harry ganz sicher nicht auch noch geben?"_

 _Die grünen Augen ihrer besten Freundin füllten sich mit Tränen und sie sah zu Boden. Plötzlich tauchte James im Türrahmen und hinter seiner Frau auf._ _Er legte ihr beschützend eine Hand auf die Schulter._

 _„_ _Nein" seine Stimme war rau, „Es ist zu eurem eigenen Schutz. Die Prophezeiung sprach nur von einem Jungen, wir werden auf ihn aufpassen. Verbringe du ein schönes Halloween mit Eliza. Mich beschleicht ein ungutes Gefühl für heute Nacht. Ohne die Jungs…"_

 _„_ _Ihr werdet euch zu verteidigen wissen. Es wird Nichts passieren."_

 _„_ _Und du wirst auf Eliza aufpassen, versprochen? Sirius wird Harry nehmen, immerhin ist er sein Pate."_

 _„_ _Natürlich" Annes Stimme brach und Lily fiel ihr sofort um den Hals._

 _„_ _Ich hab eine solche Angst. Warum? Warum Harry?"_

 _„_ _Dumme Trewlaney" knurrte James Potter nur._

 _„_ _Das tut jetzt Nichts zur Sache. Lily? Ich gehe jetzt besser. Man sollte in solchen Zeiten besser nicht allzu lange auf Türschwellen verweilen."_

 _„_ _Wie Recht du hast."_

 _„_ _Immer doch, Evans."_

 _„_ _Es heißt jetzt Potter!" sagte James, halb beleidigt und zugleich stolz. Lily rang sich ein trauriges Grinsen ab, trat von Anne und Eliza zurück und James legte seine beiden Arme um sie._

 _„_ _Ok. Potters, wir sehen uns morgen Mittag!" Anne wank, balancierte die schlafende Eliza aus und ging in Richtung der Schutzgrenzen um das Haus der Potters._

 _Sie sah das Paar noch im Haus verschwinden, lächelte leicht und apparierte zu ihrem eigenen Haus in London, Grimmauldplatz No. 7. Auf der Türschwelle fuhrwerkte sie ungelenk mit den Schlüsseln herum, während hinter ihr die kleinen Kinder in bunten und gruselig- niedlichen Kostümen herumzogen._

 _„_ _Hey! Anne! Warte 'ne Sekunde!"_

 _Sie hörte die Stimme von Sirius Black, der nur ein paar Häuser die Straße hinauf wohnte, zusammen mit seinem Freund Remus Lupin._

 _„_ _Sirius! Bist du noch nicht bei Remus?"_

 _„_ _Noch nicht ganz, wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde vor der Heulenden Hütte. Ich wollte nur noch mal bei Eliza vorbeischauen. Wie geht's Krone und Lily?"_

 _Sofort verdüsterte sich Annes Blick._

 _„_ _So schlimm?" fragte Black entmutigt und ließ den Kopf hängen._

 _„_ _Lily glaubt, er würde heute Abend kommen. Aber du hast ihr Versteck gar nicht verraten, oder? Du bist kein Verräter."_

 _Sirius grinste sie breit an. Es war nicht mehr dieses Jugendliche, schelmische Grinsen, es war eine erwachsenere Version davon._

 _„_ _Mir würde es nie einfallen, James, Lily, Remus, dich, Peter, Eliza oder Harry zu verraten. Du kennst mich doch, Anne. Eher würde ich sterben" das Letzte sagte er voller Ernst und Entschlossenheit. Anne nickte._

 _Dann beugte sich Sirius nach einem Blick auf die Uhr zu Eliza herab, streichelte dem Mädchen sanft über die Stirn, gab ihr einen sanften Kuss und küsste dann auch Anne zum Abschied auf die Wange._

 _„_ _Ich gehe. Sonst attackiert Remus noch jemanden. Pass auf dich auf!"_

 _„_ _Du auch auf dich! Bis Morgen bei James!"_

 _Sie stieß die Tür auf und betrat das helle, warme Haus, entzündete im Salon ein warmes Feuer und stand dann am Fenster._

 _Mehrere Stunden lang geschah nichts, niemand klingelte und kein Zauberer apparierte vor ihr Haus auf die Straße._

 _Um kurz vor elf wollte Anne sich erleichtert in ihr Bett neben Eliza legen, als plötzlich ein Blitz die Nacht erhellte. Er war kurz, doch in ihm erschien eine große, hagere Gestalt mit einem langen, silbrig- weißen Bart._

 _Sie sah die Hakennase selbst auf hundert Meter Entfernung._

 _Anne stürmte hinab, riss die Tür auf und stolperte achtlos hinaus auf die Straße._

 _„_ _Nein!" rief sie, als sie das traurige Glitzern in Albus' Augen sah._

 _„_ _NEIN!" sie fiel auf die Knie, Tränen rannen ungehindert über ihr Gesicht._

 _„_ _NEIN!" schrie sie hinaus, sodass es die ganze Straße hören musste. Sie konnte sie vor sich sehen: Lily und James- Lily und James, wie sie unter der Buche für die UTZ- Prüfungen lernten. Lily und James, wie sie eine Debatte über das Motto des Abschlussballs führten. Lily und James, wie sie ihrem Freundeskreis stolz eröffneten, dass sie heiraten wollten._

 _Noch mehr Tränen überströmten sie, Anne begann haltlos zu schluchzen. Albus Dumbledore hatte die Augen geschlossen angesichts so viel Schmerzes in einer einzigen Person._

 _„_ _Aber Sirius hätte sie nie verraten! Er war bei Remus! Das hat er mir versprochen! Er kann es nicht getan haben."_

 _„_ _Er muss es getan haben" flüsterte Dumbledore nur._

 _Wütend sprang Anne auf, sah den Professor an und fiel dann erneut auf die Knie._

 _Erneut zuckten Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge hindurch._

 _Lily, wie sie sie frech angrinste und ihr sagte, dass sie beide die Ferien zusammen verbringen durften. James als er sie mit Sirius in den Ferien spontan besuchen kam._

 _Und letztendlich sah sie die Hochzeit ihrer beiden besten Freunde vor ihren Augen. Ein neuerlicher Schluchzer ließ sie beben._

 _„_ _Sie wollen die Eliza geben" sagte Dumbledore und half Anne auf die Beine, „Harry wird wohl…"_

 _„_ _Das macht doch keinen Sinn!" rief Anne wütend, Dumbledore sah sie merkwürdig an._

 _„_ _Was genau?"_

 _„_ _James und Lily haben zu mir vor ein paar Stunden noch gesagt, dass sie wollen, dass Harry zu Sirius kommt, wenn sie sterben."_

 _Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn._

 _„_ _Aber sie…sie konnten doch nur durch seinen Verrat sterben, also, wenn sie tot sind, warum sollten sie dann freiwillig dem Verräter ihr Kind anvertrauen?"_

 _„_ _Das erscheint mir als unlogisch. Was glaubst du also?"_

 _„_ _Ich glaube" sagte Anne laut und zugleich wütend, „dass sie den Geheimniswahrer mit jemandem getauscht haben. Sie müssen!"_

 _„_ _Wo sind Sirius und Remus?"_

 _„_ _In der Heulenden Hütte."_

 _„_ _Wo ist Harry?" fragte Anne, als sie neben dem Schulleiter erneut in Hogsmeade auftauchte._

 _„_ _Hagrid bringt ihn zu deiner Mutter nach Little Whinging!"_

 _„_ _Warum das?"_

 _„_ _Petunia Dursley lebt dort, sie ist Lilys Schwester. Aber noch ist Nichts entschieden."_

 _„_ _Das muss ich nicht verstehen, oder?"_

 _„_ _Nein. Ah da vorne sind die beiden ja."_

 _Dumbledore sprach lässig, während Annes Herz ihr bis zum Hals klopfte. Die beiden Freunde lachten gerade über etwas, als Remus die zwei Gestalten auf sie zugehen sah. Er stieß Sirius an, der sofort verstummte._

 _„_ _Dumbledore? Anne? Was…was…a…aber…es…" stotterte Black, der zum ersten Mal wirklich um Worte verlegen schien._

 _„_ _Sirius Black, bist du Geheimniswahrer von James und Lily Potter?" Dumbledore hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben._

 _„_ _NEIN!" stöhnte Black._

 _Dumbledore blieb hart._

 _„_ _Was soll das heißen „Nein"?"_

 _„_ _Ich bin es nicht. DIESE RATTE! DIESER ELENDE VERRÄTER!"_

 _„_ _Sirius…was?" fragte Remus irritiert. Doch Sirius war drauf und dran und verschwand mit einem Plopp._

 _„_ _Ratte?"_

 _„_ _Peter!" riefen Anne und Remus gleichzeitig._

 _Doch sie konnten nicht apparieren, Dumbledore hielt sie mit Magie davon zurück._

 _„_ _Ich verstehe durchaus, wenn Freunde Geheimnisse untereinander haben, aber ich würde gerne wissen,_ _was hier los ist!"_

 _„_ _Professor, verzeihen sie meine Unhöflichkeit, aber das betrifft nur Remus, Sirius,…James, und Peter etwas- eigentlich."_

 _Dumbledore betrachtete sie forschend, dann nickte er jedoch nur._

 _„_ _Aber ich kann davon ausgehen, dass Sirius nun Peter jagt?"_

 _„_ _Oh ja."_

 _„_ _Na dann sollten wir wohl gehen!"_

Und ab da verschwamm Alles in einem Schleier.

Sirius tötete Peter wenige Stunden später und wurde als Verräter und Mörder nach Askaban gekarrt. Anne glaubte weder das eine noch das andere, ebenso wie Remus. Aber keiner konnte beweisen, dass Sirius nicht der Geheimniswahrer war und Crouch ließ eine Verhandlung gar nicht erst zu.

Aber Voldemort war besiegt, Harry kam zu den Dursleys, um ihn auf irgendeine Weise zu schützen.

Anne jedoch zog Eliza auf und im Grimmauldplatz No 7 wuchs ein Mädchen auf, das Anne jeden Tag von neuen an ihre Freundin erinnerte.

Sie hatte die gleichen, roten Haare, die gleichen wundervollen grünen Augen, das gleiche herzliche und verschmitzte Lachen und doch gab es so viel Ähnlichkeit zu James, dass man von Zeit zu Zeit glaubte, sie hätte seine Persönlichkeit in sich aufgenommen.

Sie liebte es, ihrer Mutter Anne einen Streich nach dem anderen zu spielen, warf gerne Dinge durch die Gegend, ihre Haare standen, wenn sie kurz geschnitten waren, zu allen Seiten ab, und ihre Augen konnten genau den Hundeblick, den ihr Vater sooft anwandte, perfekt imitieren.

„Mum?" Eliza trommelte wild und fröhlich gegen die Badezimmertür, Anne wischte sich eine unbewusste Träne vom Gesicht, sah kurz in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken und öffnete dann die Tür. Davor hüpfte Eliza auf und ab, als wäre sie ein Gummiball.

„Es ist der Brief!" rief sie und wedelte damit vor Annes Gesicht herum. Sofort erblühte auf Annes Gesicht ein breites, strahlendes, natürliches Lächeln und fort waren die Geister der Vergangenheit.

„SUPER!" jubelte sie, packte Eliza um die Taille und wirbelte sie einmal durch die Luft.

„Mum! Ich gehe nach Hogwarts, Ich gehe nach Hogwarts! JA!"

„Komm, wir schauen uns das mal genau an, sonst verpassen wir noch etwas!"

„Können wir morgen in die Winkelgasse gehen? Bitte, bitte, bitte. Es ist doch mein Geburtstag!"

„Du hast morgen Geburtstag? Das wusste ich gar nicht!"

„Mum!" sagte Eliza anklagend, reichte ihr den Brief und beide ließen sich auf die dunkelblaue Couch mit Paisleymuster neben dem Kamin fallen. Eliza schmiss ein paar der kunterbunt zusammengewürfelten Kissen auf den Teppich und lehnte sich dann zu Anne hinüber.

„Willst du, oder soll ich nicht?" fragte Anne und sofort riss Eliza ihr den Briefumschlag aus den Händen.

„Sehr geehrte Miss…Potter? Mum ich glaub die haben sich verschrieben! Oder der Brief steckt im falschen Umschlag. Seit wann gibt es eine Ms Potter? Ich dachte das ist ein Junge?"

„Ok, Eliza. Bleib sitzen, ok?"

„Mum. Was ist los?"

„Eliza. Auf dem Brief steht Potter, weil das dein Nachname ist. Du bist nicht meine leibliche Tochter. Meine besten Freunde, deine Eltern, wurden getötet und haben dich mir anvertraut."

Eliza sah sie an, legte den Kopf schief, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

Eine halbe Minute hielt Anne die Luft an, doch plötzlich schloss Eliza ihre dünnen Arme um ihren Hals und knuddelte sich an Anne heran.

„Du bist nicht sauer?"

„Sollte ich?"

„Nein, nein."

„Du bist meine Mum, egal, woher ich komme."

Sie strich Eliza sanft über den Kopf.

„Du bist James sehr ähnlich."

„Ist das gut?"

„Ich weiß nicht" lachte Anne und überlegte kurz, grinste dann und sagte: „Ja, das muss gut sein!"

„Ist Harry dann mein Bruder oder ist das nur ein Zufall?"

„Wäre ein extremer Zufall. Ja, er ist dein Bruder."

„COOL! Können wir ihn holen?"

„Er weiß vermutlich noch gar nichts von seiner Identität- immerhin ist er berühmt und lebt bei Muggeln. Und wenn wir ihm dann sagen: Hey, ich bin deine magische Schwester kommt das nicht so gut."

„Oh Mann. Aber ich hab ja noch dich. Und Mickey."

Mickey war die schwarze Katze, die Anne aus dem Hause der Potters noch übernommen hatte.

„Japp. Aber willst du nicht weiterlesen?"

„Oh. Woups!" rief Eliza und las weiter vor: „Also: Liebe Ms Potter- es klingt schon irgendwie cool. Mein Bruder ist berühmt!- Wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie nunmehr an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei angenommen sind."

Sie lachte erneut auf, als wäre es immer noch eine neue Information für sie.

„Senden sie uns eine Antwort bitte bis zum 31. August zu. Anbei finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Gegenstände. Oh. Mum?" Der Hundeblick und eine Schmolllippe kamen zum Einsatz und Anne musste sich mühen, nicht zu lachen, „Können wir nicht heute schon gehen?"

„Oh nein. Eliza Potter, da warten wir schön bis morgen."

„Kommen Tonks und Remus morgen, und Oma?"

„Du wirst zwar aufhören müssen, Oma Oma zu nennen, aber ja, sie werden kommen."

„Yippieh!" jubelte die kleine Hexe, sprang auf und sauste hinauf in ihr Doppelzimmer. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte man das vertraute Geräusch von Büchern, die aus Regalen fielen, als Eliza an ihnen vorbeirannte.

Das geschah bei ihr immer irgendwie.

„Tschuldigung!" rief sie durchs Treppenhaus und Anne ging hoch, um den Schaden zu beheben. Sie hob das Bild auf, das auch von den Büchern heruntergerissen worden war.

Es zeigte Eliza, sie selbst, ihre Mutter und Kathleen Houghton an Elizas neunten Geburtstag.

„Eine Frage, Mum. Wie hast du es damals geschafft, Oma nicht zu duzen?"

„Das ist eine gute Frage. Du wirst schon selbst merken, wir sehr sie sich verändert, wenn sie in offizieller Mission ist."

„Offizieller Mission?" kicherte Eliza und Anne nickte grinsend, ehe ihr Blick in das Zimmer ihrer Tochter fiel.

„Da wird aber aufgeräumt, bevor sie morgen kommen!"

„Muss das sein?"

„Ja. Bis zum Abendessen ist noch Zeit, das packst du. Ich gehe dann mal deinen Kuchen backen."

Sie hörte Eliza noch wütend aufstampfen, die Tür klatschte relativ sanft zu und Anne machte sich an den Abstieg in die Kellerküche.


	2. Kapitel 2 - Apple and Dragonheartstring

_Hallo zusammen,_

 _Der Anfang dieser Fanfiction ist ein wenig langsam und möglicherweise unglaubwürdig. Dennoch verbessert sich die Qualität (meiner Meinung nach) mit zunehmender Länge._

 _Lasst mir gerne Eure Meinung zu dem Kapitel da!_

 _Viel Spaß,_

 _Roxanne_

„Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday Eliza

Happy Birthday to you!" sang Anne laut, während sie mit ihren Knöcheln im Rhythmus gegen die Tür ihrer Tochter klopfte.

Dann öffnete sie und musste lächeln.

„Du wirst immer schlechter darin, dich schlafend zu stellen" kommentierte sie, ging hinüber zu den Vorhängen, nachdem sie das Tablett mit den Pancakes und den drei Briefumschlägen auf Elizas Schreibtisch abgestellt hatte, zog sie auf und sofort durchflutete das morgendliche Sonnenlicht den Raum unter dem Dach.

„Du wirst aber auch nicht besser im Singen!"

„Komm, bevor ich dich aus dem Bett kitzeln muss."

„Gnade!" rief Eliza, sprang aus dem Bett und hüpfte zu dem Sessel, der auf einer Seite des Schreibtisches stand. Anne setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin und frühstückte ausgiebig, ehe Eliza sich den Briefen zuwandte.

„Der hier" erläuterte die Frau, „Ist von deinen Eltern, der von Oma und der von Remus."

„Von meinen Eltern? Wie das denn?"

„Sie haben mir den gegeben, als sie sich in ihr Versteck zurückzogen. Für Harry gibt es auch so einen, aber der liegt vermutlich bei Dumbledore. Aber, mach ihn auf!"

Der Umschlag war schlicht und weiß, aber er wurde von einem roten Siegel zusammengehalten, auf dem ein Symbol zu erkennen war. Auf der Rückseite stand „Für Eliza" in zwei grundauf verschiedenen Handschriften.

„Liebe Eliza,

Wenn du das hier liest, dann sind wir, dein Vater und ich, vermutlich nicht da, um mit dir deinen elften Geburtstag zu feiern.

Wir möchten dir jedoch kurz sagen, dass wir dich nicht weggegeben haben, weil wir dich nicht mochten, sondern, um dich zu beschützen.

Der dunkelste Zauberer unserer Zeit hat es auf unsere Familie abgesehen, ich hoffe, du verstehst das.

Beiliegt ein Schlüssel zu deinem Gringottsverließ Nummer 812.

Ich liebe dich mein Schatz.

Immer.

Lily

P.S.: James wollte auch noch ein paar, mit Sicherheit kindische, Sachen schreiben.

Hey Eliza,

Das hier ist extrem merkwürdig, aber trotzdem ist es ein Trost, zu wissen, dass es dir gut geht.

Ich wette, dass du, wenn du nach Hogwarts kommst, Alle mit deinen umwerfenden magischen Fähigkeiten umwerfen wirst- grüß McGonagall von mir! Lass dich niemals von jemandem niedermachen, denn du bist etwas Besonderes!

Lass nie einen Tag ohne Streich vergehen und vielleicht wirst du auch genauso hübsch wie deine Mutter und ich.

Halt die Ohren steif, pass auf dich auf und ich hab dich lieb,

James."

Anne musste ein Schluchzen unterdrücken und es gelang ihr erstaunlich gut. Stattdessen schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Auch Eliza grinste.

„Ich mag meinen Dad" sagte sie, „ich glaube er ist cool. Und Mum bestimmt auch!"

„Sie waren cool, die beliebtesten Schüler und besten Magier, die ich kennen gelernt habe."

„Aber du kennst sie doch immer noch! Klar, sie sind tot, aber sie sind hier. Sie werden auch immer cool, begabt und beliebt sein, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Wie machst du das nur?"

„Lesen. So jetzt zu Remus. Was schreibt er mir denn?

Liebe Eliza,

Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Prinzessin! Da ich aufgrund meiner Krankheit dich nicht an deinem Einkaufstrip begleiten kann, wie ich versprochen habe, habe ich dir stattdessen vorher ein kleines Geschenk gekauft.

Jetzt machst du bestimmt diese trotzige, beleidigte Gesicht, aber ich weiß doch, wie gern du Drachen hast. Ein Freund arbeitet in einem Drachen- Reservoir und hat mir ein Stück einer Drachenklaue geschickt, das sie einem Jungtier entfernen mussten.

Viel Spaß und bis bald,

Moony. Oi!"

Sie kippte den Umschlag und heraus fiel ein Stück der besagten Klaue. Sie war rötlich- schwarz und eingefasst in einen schlichten goldenen Ring, der an einem Lederband hing. Sofort knotete Eliza das Band hinter ihrem Kopf zusammen und präsentierte den Anhänger stolz.

Der letzte Brief war der vermutlich süßeste. Und doch erschien es Anne immer wieder merkwürdig, wenn man die eigene Mutter als Hausleiterin und Lehrerin vor der Nase hatte, aber trotzdem Weihnachtskarten von ihr bekam.

Wie jedes Jahr, zu jedem Feiertag, hatte Minerva eine Karte gezaubert, die in irgendeiner Weise etwas konnte. An Ostern zum Beispiel war sie an einer Stelle in Form eines Hasen auf und ab gehüpft. Dieses Jahr war es ein Schwein in dunkelblau, Elizas Lieblingsfarbe, und mit in Gold aufgemaltem Ringelschwänzchen, Augen und Ohren. Es grunzte sogar!

Eliza lachte, als sie die Karte aus dem Schweinchen herauszog und vorlas:

„Liebe Eliza,

Ich wünsche meiner Lieblingsenkelin Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Anbei findest du einen Büchergutschein für Flourish & Blotts, den du sicherlich gut gebrauchen kannst.

Viel Spaß in der Winkelgasse.

Ich bringe dir selbstverständlich deinen liebsten Kuchen aus Hogwarts mit!

Alles Liebe,

Oma."

Zwei Stunden später spazierten Anne und Eliza nebeneinander über die Straße, durch den Stadtpark und in Richtung Charing Cross Road, die sie mit der U-Bahn in Kürze erreichen konnten. Eliza liebte die U-Bahn, denn man traf überall Leute, die man ausspionieren und erschrecken konnte. Fröhlich sprang sie quer durch die Stationen, immer in Sichtweite ihrer Mutter, und blieb dann und wann an Schaufenstern stehen.

„Da ist er ja!" jubelte sie, Anne fragte sich allmählich, woher sie all diese positive Energie und gute Laune hernahm, als Eliza den Tropfenden Kessel erblickte, der schäbig wie eh und je zwischen den hochglanzpolierten Schaufenstern herausstach.

„Ganz ruhig, Eliza. Wir wollen doch nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Muggel erregen" warnte Anne.

„Ist Harry heute auch hier? Glaubst du, wir werden ihn treffen?"

„Vielleicht. Hagrid kümmert sich vermutlich darum. Er hat Harry damals auch zu den Dursleys gebracht, damit ihm niemand etwas anhaben kann."

„Schade, aber immerhin werden wir es dann schnell bemerken."

„So, aber nun komm endlich, sonst sind wir vor heute Abend nicht fertig!"

Sicher überquerten sie die Straße, öffneten die Tür und sofort wehte ihnen der Duft von Butterbier, Met und Pfeifenrauch entgegen. Eliza nahm direkt einen tiefen Atemzug voll davon, als würde sie gerade aus tiefem Wasser auftauchen.

„Ah, hallo Anne!"

„Anne?"

„McGonagall natürlich."

„Grüß mir deine Mutter, Anne!" wehte es durch den Raum und sie nickte allen lächelnd zu.

„Wollt ihr einen Drink haben?"

„Vielleicht später, Tom. Heute sind wir offiziell hier, Eliza hier muss ja auch mal ihre Sachen für Hogwarts kaufen."

„Alles Gute, wie konnte ich das vergessen?"

„Danke, Tom" strahlte Eliza zurück, wank allen zu, die um sie herum standen und bekam viele Lacher ab.

„Nettes Mädchen" sagte Doris Crockford begeistert, erneut an ihrer Pfeife paffend.

„Hab ich schon mal erwähnt, wie gerne ich den Tropfenden Kessel habe? Er ist so…so…voller Magie und…hach…herrlich."

„Du hast es vielleicht ein, zweimal in den letzten zwei Stunden erwähnt, aber ansonsten war es mir doch neu."

Eliza streckte ihr die Zunge heraus, Anne wuschelte ihr durch die Haare, woraufhin Eliza beleidigt tat.

„Wohin zuerst?"

„Wir gehen links runter und rechts wieder hoch, dann haben wir Ollivander als vorletzten."

„Und das ist gut so, weil…?"

„Weil ich mich gerne überraschen lasse."

„Ok."

Also ging es los, sie besorgten die Zaubertrankzutaten, Bücher (inklusive eines neuen Buches über Zauberkunst, das eigentlich für höhere Stufen gedacht war), ein paar kleine Zusätze zu den bereits existierenden Utensilien, die Eliza bereits hatte (Die Potter besaß den erforderten Kessel, vererbt von Anne, das alte Teleskop von Remus, eine Waage aus alt- Messing, die aber nicht den Anforderungen entsprach und ein Set von Kristallphiolen, die Minerva ihrer Zaubertrank- begabten Enkelin geschenkt hatte), umgingen die Magische Menagerie und das benachbarte Eulenkaufhaus und standen dann letztendlich vor Madame Malkins.

Fünfzig Minuten später kamen die beiden entnervt aus dem Kleiderladen, in dem einiger Tumult geherrscht hatte. Ein wenig Chaos war ja in der Winkelgasse normal, aber dieses Durcheinander überstieg die Nervengrenzen vollendens. Aber jetzt hatten sie wenigstens die erforderlichen Umhänge, Handschuhe und Roben.

„Vielleicht werde ich im fünften Jahr Vertrauensschülerin nur, um das Abzeichen aufzuhübschen" kommentierte Eliza voller Ernst.

Dann, endlich, standen sie vor Ollivanders altem Laden. Wie bereits beim Tropfenden Kessel atmete Eliza tief ein, als Anne die Tür öffnete.

Staub tanzte durch die Luft, die nur von dem Licht vereinzelter Kerzen und dem von draußen durchzogen wurde.

Der Mann trat jäh aus den Schatten.

„Ah! Ms Potter. Ich habe schon die Tage gezählt und mich gefragt, wann sie kommen!"

„Wow" sagte Eliza nur und Ollivander lächelte.

„Ja, das sagte ihr Vater auch als er kam. James Potter, Mahagoni, Elf Zoll. Ihre Mutter dagegen bevorzugte Weidenholz und Einhornhaar, zehneinviertel Zoll. Aber eigentlich bevorzugt der Stab den Zauberer, denn…"

„Der Zauberstab sucht sich den Zauberer!" stieß Eliza atemlos hervor und erneut lächelte Ollivander.

„Ich sehe, sie passen gut auf?"

„Es ist so interessant, denn man erfährt so viel und doch nicht Alles über eine Person, wenn man den Zauberstab kennt."

„Sie liest sehr gerne" sprach Anne dazwischen und Ollivander blickte zu ihr hinüber.

„Anne, Anne McGonagall. Es geht ihnen doch gut, hoffe ich?"

„Ausgezeichnet. Mutter lässt sie grüßen."

„Danke, danke. Dürfte ich kurz ihren Zauberstab sehen? Selten habe ich die Möglichkeit, eine solche Kombination zu sehen, vor allem angesichts der Umstände, die sie beide durchlebt haben."

„Uhm…natürlich."

Sie überreichte ihm den Zauberstab, den er geschickt zwischen den Fingern drehte: „Zwölf Zoll, Erle und Einhornhaar. Sie harmonieren sehr gut miteinander. Erstaunlich. Kommen Sie gut mit dem Stab zurecht?"

„Ja, keine Probleme."

„Das freut mich. Aber nun zurück zu unserer jungen, kundigen Kundin hier. Ich darf nicht annehmen, dass du dir bereits errechnet hast, welchen Stab du bekommen musst?"

„Nicht wirklich, nein."

„Gut, gut. Was ist dein Zauberstabarm?"

„Rechts? Ja, Rechts."

„Strecke den Arm aus, genauso. Sehr gut." Er zog ein Maßband hervor und begann geschickt, Eliza zu vermessen. Er Maß jedoch mehrmals nach, schüttelte dann kurz den Kopf, drehte das Maßband und begann von vorne.

Anne ließ sich entspannt auf einem Stuhl nieder, während Eliza fast den Atem anhielt, als das Maßband den Abstand zwischen ihren Augen maß.

„Normalerweise bespreche ich nun die Kriterien für Zauberstäbe, aber da Sie das ja schon gelesen haben…"

„Sie können es gerne nochmal erzählen, ich mag ihre Stimme!"

„Danke sehr!" lächelte Ollivander und begann dann, mit einer fast geschäftigen Art zu sprechen: „Es gibt an die vierzig bekannte und mehr oder minder beliebte Zauberstabhölzer. Viele von ihnen sprechen bestimmte Eigenschaften an, Sturheit, Kreativität, Witz und Klugheit, aber es kommt besonders auf die Kombination von Kern und Holz an. Denn das ist, wie Sie vorhin sagten, das Merkmal, an dem man Zauberer einschätzen kann. Im Allgemeinen werden drei Kerne verwendet- Einhornhaar, Drachenherzfaser und Phönixfeder. Das, was einen Stab einzigartig macht, ist die Tatsache, dass jedes Wesen in sich verschieden ist und seine Eigenschaften mit in den Zauberstab integriert."

„Und was sagt zum Beispiel Erle über jemanden aus?"

Ollivander lachte laut auf, während er durch die Regale streifte, um Kästen herauszuziehen.

„Er gehört zumeist zu hilfsbereiten, gütigen, rücksichtsvollen und liebenswerten Persönlichkeiten. Viele sagen außerdem, dass Erle nur denjenigen dient, die besonders fortgeschrittene Magie vollführen können."

„Hörst du, Eliza- also sag nie mehr, mein Putzzauber wäre lahm. Er ist selbstkreiert!"

„Würde mir nie einfallen, Mum."

„Wo arbeiten Sie nochmal, Anne? Ich glaube, ihren Namen im Propheten gelesen zu haben."

„Ja, vorgestern konnten wir einen neuen Zauber für die Ministeriumstests freigeben. Mein Team und ich gehören zur Abteilung zur Entwicklung und Prüfung Magischer Gegenstände und Zauber."

„Welch ein Name. So, das dürfte fürs Erste reichen!"

Ollivander lud einen Arm voller Kästen auf dem Tisch ab und Eliza klappte der Mund auf.

„Die Alle?"

„Sagen wir, ich hatte gewissen Schwierigkeiten. Aber was wäre die Welt ohne Probleme? Also hier haben wir Ahorn und Drachenherzfaser, acht Zoll, handlich und biegsam."

Doch Nichts.

Auch Buche und Einhornhaar, vierzehn Zoll schien nicht das Richtige zu sein. Dies traf jedoch auf alle der auf dem Tisch verteilt liegenden Stäbe zu und entmutigt ließ Eliza sich auf den Schoß ihrer Mutter fallen.

„Vielleicht…vielleicht soll es einfach nicht sein? Vielleicht bin ich doch keine Hexe?"

„Ms Potter. Einen Hogwartsbrief bekommen nur diejenigen, die wirklich voller Magie stecken. Dafür gibt es Vorrichtungen in Hogwarts, um die sich Legenden ranken."

„Danke" lächelte Eliza, ein Feuer von Tatendrang loderte in ihren Augen auf.

„Kommen Sie mal mit, Miss Eliza. Wir gehen jetzt die Gänge entlang und du murmelst Accio Zauberstab, Accio Zauberstab- verstanden?"

„Accio Zauberstab" wiederholte Eliza und stolzierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes hinter Ollivander her.

„ACCIO ZAUBERSTAB!" rief Eliza laut, beide Hände über den Kopf gehoben und plötzlich ging ein Getöse los, jedoch einige Gänge weiter.

„Aha!" sagte Ollivander, eilte zum Ort des Chaos und kam zurück in den vorderen Teil des Ladens, Eliza hinterdrein.

„Miss Potter. Hier haben wir Apfel und Drachenherzfaser, zwölffünfsiebtel Zoll."

„Wie bitte?"

„Dieser Zauberstab wurde schon von meinem Urgroßvater geschaffen und er hatte eine große Vielfalt von Größen parat, darunter auch Zwölffünfsiebtel Zoll!"

„Lustig" lachte Eliza, nahm den Zauberstab behutsam und schloss dann die Augen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Incendio" flüsterte sie und eine Stichflamme brach Spiralförmig aus der Spitze hervor.

„Na bitte" meinte Anne, ein wenig erleichtert und bezahlte die Sieben Galleonen. Eliza half Ollivander danach noch, die einzelnen Stäbe in die Regale zurück zu räumen.

Die gekauften Dinge zwischen sich aufteilend, schlenderten sie zurück zur magischen Menagerie, denn Eliza hatte sich zwar für eine Eule entschieden, wollte aber schauen, ob sie nicht Mickeys liebstes Futter auftreiben konnten.

Sie konnten es finden und kamen dann zum Eulenkaufhaus, wo sie gut zehn Minuten durch die Reihen von fiepsenden, schuhuhenden und wichtigtuerisch flatternden Eulen wanderten. Dann sah Eliza ein Tier, was es ihr sofort angetan hatte. Ein Habichtskauz, der in einem unachtsamen Moment einfach weggedöst war. Sein herzförmiges Gesicht und die großen, dunklen Augen waren wirklich einfach zum Verlieben.

Während sie nach Hause spazierten, debattierte Eliza mit sich selbst über Namen für das Wesen.

„Remus hat gesagt, die vier hätten Spitznamen gehabt. Wie hieß den Dad bei ihnen?"

Anne lachte laut auf: „Sein Name war Krone."

„Krone…das klingt gut. Hey, Krone, willkommen zurück in der Familie Potter" sagte sie zu dem Kauz, der ein fröhliches Trillern von sich gab. Eliza lachte laut, Krone trillerte und so ging das weiter, bis Anne dem Ganzen vor Betreten der U-Bahn beendetet, damit die schrägen Blicke und das gezischte „Tierquäler" endlich aufhörte.

Oder abnahm.

Auf dem Küchentisch stapelten sich Bücher über Bücher, Eliza schob die Brille erneut die Nase hoch, blätterte eine Seite von ihrem Kräuterkundebuch um und las weiter.

„Räum den Tisch frei und hilf mir dann beim Dekorieren, sie werden wohl gleich kommen!" ordnete Anne an, die auf der anderen Seite der langen Kücheninsel stand und dem Kuchen den letzten Schliff versetzte. Mit einem abwesenden Schwung ihres Zauberstabs tat Eliza wie ihr geheißen, blätterte erneut um und las ungerührt weiter, während die Bücher sich ordentlich auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke stapelten. Seit der Raum zweigeteilt und dadurch in der Länge halbiert worden war, war er nicht mehr so endlos und ungemütlich. Außerdem hatten die zwei jetzt auch noch einen Wintergarten voller magischer Pflanzen und einem altmodischen Karmin.

Es klingelte an der Tür, Eliza sprang auf, schmiss das Buch in die Luft, stoppte den Fall mit irgendeinem Spruch und rannte zur Tür, während Anne das Buch zu den restlichen dirigierte. Dann ließ sie den Kuchen in Form einer Erdbeere (samt und sonders Samen in der glänzenden Zuckergusshülle) auf den Tisch schweben, schenkte allen Anwesenden Tee ein und dann ging auch schon die Tür auf.

Eliza redete ununterbrochen auf ihre Oma ein, die die Hand des Mädchens festhielt und lächelte.

„Ah, Hallo Anne. Da zeigt sich ja doch, dass du niemals rosten wirst" sagte Minerva gutgelaunt und Anne lachte, ging zur Tür und wurde stürmisch von Tonks begrüßt.

„Freu ich mich, dich zu sehen. Im Ministerium geht es rund, alles voller Gerüchte über Harry Potter- oh Hallo Remus!" begrüßte sie den Werwolf, der zwar arg mitgenommen, aber dennoch fröhlich aussah. Sirius hatte es irgendwie hinbekommen, dass Remus noch im Grimmauldplatz No 12 leben konnte, worum Anne froh war, denn sonst hätte er vermutlich weder eine Wohnung noch Geld gehabt.

„Hey meine Damen" er bot jeder von ihnen einen Arm an, wo sie sich lachend einhakten, und zu dritt gingen sie in die Küche, in der Minerva plötzlich eine Kuchenkiste aus dem Umhang hervorzauberte. Wortwörtlich zu verstehen.

„REMUS! TONKS!"

„Hast du ihr etwas heute Morgen gegeben? Sie ist so aufgedreht" sagte Minerva zu ihrer Tochter, als sie ihr den Pappkarton gab und die Siruptorte neben die Erdbeere auf den Tisch schweben ließ.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Sie ist immer noch etwas weggetreten wegen der ganzen Sache mit Harry. Sie zeigt es nicht so, wie man erwartet, aber sie macht sich unheimlich viele Gedanken und Sorgen" erwiderte Anne, den Blick auf Eliza gewandt. Minerva legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„In Hogwarts kannst du sie nicht mehr beschützen, das musst du auch nicht. Eliza bekommt das gut selber hin."

Anne seufzte: „Ich will nur nicht, dass ihr Etwas passiert. Es gibt so viel Böses in der Welt und sieh sie dir an- jung, naiv und voller Tatendrang. Was passiert, wenn jemand sie bricht? Das könnte ich nicht ertragen…"

„Sie ist stark, Anne. Stärker als du und ihr Stärke wird dafür sorgen, dass eher ihr Gegner bricht, als sie selbst."

„Wie hältst du das nur aus?"

„Wenn man über hundert Schüler hatte, die einem jeder auf seine Weise ans Herz wachsen, lernt man schnell, dass man sie nicht Alle bemuttern kann und sollte. Dunkle Zeiten fordern Opfer, das ist nun Mal so."

„Oma!"

„Professor McGonagall für dich, in zwei Monaten zumindest."

Eliza sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Was willst du?"

„Dich fragen, ob du Harry schon gesehen hast!"

Schweigen.

Anne wechselte einen Blick mit Remus und Tonks, die beide Eingeweiht und zum Teil auch als Schutz für Eliza da waren.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Du wirst bis zum ersten September warten müssen."

„Ich hasse warten."

„Wäre mir nie eingefallen" sagte Tonks, ließ sich neben Eliza auf einen Stuhl sinken und kippte samt der Sitzmöglichkeit hinten über. Eliza fing schallend an zu lachen, während Tonks sich eine Katzennase und Ohren wachsen ließ.

„Tonks, du solltest wirklich in Hogwarts vorbeischauen und den Schülern etwas über deine Gabe erzählen" warf Remus ein und half der tollpatschigen fast- Aurorin auf die Beine.

„Meine Tollpatschigkeit?"

„Eigentlich meinte ich, dass du ein Metamorphmagus bist, aber ja. Jemanden, der so ungeschickt ist, zu sehen, ist immer eine Aufmunterung."

„Dir tut Vollmond gar nicht gut, Remus" seufzte Minerva und überreichte Eliza das Kuchenmesser, um anzuschneiden.

Nach dem ersten Schnitt kamen zahllose rote, goldene und grüne Feuerwerke aus dem Inneren des Kuchens heraus und schrieben Eliza in funkelnder Schrift in dir Luft.

Ein paar Meilen weiter stand Harry James Potter gerade bei Mr Ollivander im Laden und erfuhr etwas über seine magische Verbindung zu Lord Voldemort.


	3. Kapitel 3 - Abilities and Choices

Wenige und doch für Eliza unendlich lange Wochen später war es endlich soweit: der erste September war gekommen.

Eliza feierte diesen Tag mit einem frühe Frühstück- um kurz nach fünf.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Anne und zog den Morgenmantel enger um sich, einen Kakao für ihre Tochter zubereitend.

„Was passiert, wenn der Hut mich nicht einteilt? Oder noch schlimmer, nach Slytherin schickt."

Fast ließ Anne ihre Tasse fallen, fasste sich aber noch rechtzeitig. Als sie sich herumdrehte, sah sie, dass Eliza zusammengekauert auf dem Stuhl vor dem Kamin saß.

„Hey, Süße" sie ging zu ihr hinüber, stellte den Kakao auf den Tisch und ging vor Eliza auf die Knie, „Du wirst ganz sicher zugeteilt, bis jetzt wurde noch jeder Schüler zugeteilt, egal wie merkwürdig die Zuteilung zu sein scheint. Und was Slytherin angeht- mir wäre es egal, Eliza. Es wird zwar immer gesagt, dass kein guter Mensch je in Slytherin war, aber das ist nur ein Gerücht, glaub mir. Es kommt nicht darauf an, in welches Haus du kommst- es kommt darauf an, was du daraus machst und wie du dich entscheidest, zu handeln."

„Mum und Dad waren auch Gryffindors, und Sirius auch. Aber Sirius ist böse, er sitzt in Askaban…"

Das tat weh.

„Sirius Black ist nicht böse, er ist unschuldig. Glaub mir, was das angeht. Weißt du, Sirius kam aus einem Haus, dass so tief in der schwarzen Magie steckte, dass ein Hinauskommen eigentlich unmöglich war. Aber Sirius hat es geschafft, er hat sich mit deinem Vater angefreundet und du wirst nie zwei Menschen finden, die sich so durch und durch verstanden haben und vertrauten."

Eliza umarmte Anne erneut und die Ältere spürte, wie ihre Tränen zurückwichen. Wie schaffte Eliza es nur, ihr immer wieder Hoffnung zu geben? Das war eine Magie, die mehr Macht hatte, als man es glauben wollte.

„Danke, Mum" sagte sie, löste sich, hüpfte auf den Stuhl beim Tisch und begann sofort, den Kakao zu schlürfen. Anne lachte, schüttelte den Kopf und ließ das Rührei auf den Tisch schweben.

„Sogar mit Speck? Ja!" jubelte Eliza und griff sich mehr als die Hälfte der nicht unbeträchtlichen Menge, ein Toast und begann, wie es für sie üblich war, wild loszubrabbeln.

„Darf ich was von dem Kuchen mitnehmen auf die Reise? Vielleicht kann ich Harry was davon geben…"

„Eliza, Eliza. Pass kurz auf, was ich jetzt sage. Das ist wichtig. Du sprichst über Harry, als wäre er ein besonderes Tier, dass du im Streichelzoo gesehen hättest. Aber das ist er nicht, er ist ein Mensch, der sich seiner Berühmtheit gar nicht bewusst ist. Also sei vorsichtig, was und wie du es tust."

„Es ist nur so… toll, merkwürdig und doch unheimlich, einen Bruder zu haben und vor allem jemanden, der so berühmt ist! Elf Jahre habe ich ohne irgendein Geschwisterchen gelebt, leider, und doch war es die beste Zeit bis jetzt und er hatte weder eine Schwester noch eine richtige Familie- das ist ungerecht."

„Das kann ich verstehen. Wie gesagt, pass auf deine Art auf. Leute, die dich nicht kennen, verstehen so etwas gerne miss. Aber jetzt pack deine Tasche, ich mach dir ein Fresspaket und vergiss den Umhang am Haken nicht!"

„Würde mir niemals einfallen, ganz viel von dem Erdbeerkuchen!"

„Von dem anderen ist ja auch gar nichts mehr übrig. Kein Wunder, wenn Remus hier ist."

„Der wäre ein toller Lehrer…"

„Lern du erstmal, mit deiner Großmutter als Lehrerin umzugehen, auf!"

„Hetz mich nicht!"

„Vielleicht darfst du dir dann noch ein Buch aus meiner Privatbibliothek mitnehmen" neckte Anne und mit einer flitzenden Bewegung war Eliza aus der Tür und die Treppen hinauf gerauscht.

„Kinder" murmelte Anne grinsend. Warum sie selbst nie geheiratet oder Kinder bekommen hatte? Sie konnte es nicht sagen, nur irgendwie hatte es sich nicht ergeben- die Arbeit, Eliza und Stress waren nur ein paar der Gründe. Wann Eliza aufhören würde, ihr das vorzuhalten? Vermutlich nie.

Gerade schnitt sie das zweite Stück des Kuchens ab, als ein lautes Rumpeln von der Treppe her erscholl, dann hörte es jedoch auf und nur das Trippeln von Elizas Schritten war hörbar.

„Da bin ich schon wieder."

„Und du hast auch wirklich alles?"

„Willst du nachschauen?" das klang schon fast flehentlich. Wie früher bei den Reisen in den Norden oder Süden klappte Anne den Koffer ihrer Tochter auf, beschwor die Liste für Hogwarts herauf und begann zu sortieren, was hier kreuz und quer im Koffer verstreut lag.

„Dein Zaubererhut und ein Handschuh fehlen" sagte sie abschließend, wandte einen Bügelzauber auf die einzelnen Kleidungsstücke an und versah die Bücher mit dem Namen. Eliza schnipste, die Augen geschlossen, und plötzlich erschienen die beiden benannten Gegenstände über ihrer Hand, schwebend in einem Nebel aus roten Flammen.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Keine Ahnung. Gestern Nacht hab ich meine Brille unter das Bett geschmissen, versehentlich und mein Zauberstab ist gleich mitgerollt. Da hab ich einfach geschnipst, weil….keine Ahnung. Irgendwas hat mir gesagt, ich sollte das mal probieren. Und es funktioniert."

„Vielleicht solltest du darüber mal mit Professor Dumbledore reden. Verwende es möglichst nicht vor Mitschülern, nur, wenn du alleine bist."

„Warum denn? Ist das so besonders?"

„Ja! Stablose Magie ist bei begabten und erfahrenen Zauberern nichts Außergewöhnliches, aber mit elf ist es…selten."

Eliza schwieg, lachte dann und begann mit dem Zauberstab in ihrer Hand herumzuspielen, ließ ihn geschickt zwischen den Fingern herumwirbeln und war wieder ganz ein elfjähriges Mädchen. Anne begann gerade, in einem der Küchenschränke nach dem Autoschlüssel zu suchen, der hier irgendwo herumlungern musste, als es klopfte. Remus, der einen eigenen Schlüssel für dieses Haus hatte, trat ein und lachte angesichts von Eliza, die erneut in einem Schulbuch las.

„Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich. Was liest du da?"

„Arsenius Bunsen- Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue, die erweiterte Fassung."

„Frag nicht" warf Anne ein, griff den Autoschlüssel und hielt ihn triumphierend hoch, „Jetzt kann es losgehen."

„Ich werde vom Gleis direkt disapparieren" sagte Remus, seinen neuen Umhang richtend, „Ich habe einen Termin im Ministerium, ein Jobgespräch mit einem Zweig der magischen Strafverfolgung in Kooperation mit der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe. Sie wollen mich haben, kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

„Ja" sagten die beiden anderen gleichzeitig, Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und verzauberte dann Elizas Koffer, dass er vorweg die Treppe hinauf flog. Eliza selbst griff den kleinen, gelben Rucksack mit Buttons überall, in dem sie immer ihr Handgepäck herumtrug und Anne nahm ihre schwarze Hand- und Aktentasche vom Tisch, in der es fröhlich klimperte und summte. Das war normal, wenn man irgendwelche wichtigen Verabredungen hatte und die Memos durchdrehten, weil man sie nicht entzauberte.

Sie überquerten die Straße, Remus hielt Eliza und Anne die Tür auf und wenig später fuhren sie mit dem halb kaputten, gebrauchten und roten VW Golf durch die überfüllten Straßen von London.

Krone, Elizas Kauz, schien die ruckelige Fahrt besonders gut zu gefallen, denn wenn er mal wach war, schuhute er nur fröhlich und schlief dann erneut ein. Remus und Eliza redeten über Drachen, während Anne die kleinen magischen Hilfsapplikationen benutzte, um sie regelmäßig an das vordere Ende einer Autoschlange oder generell zweihundert Meter nach vorne zu bringen. Manchmal hatte das Arbeiten beim Ministerium auch Vorzüge, so viel war ihr klar.

„Glaubst du, du würdest gerne Lehrer werden?"

„Cool wäre es schon, aber erstmal werde ich schauen, was Madame Bones von mir möchte. Vielleicht verdiene ich dann auch mal was und muss nicht von Sirius' Notgroschen leben."

„Das dürfte wohl mehr als ein Notgroschen sein, oder? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat Regulus in seinem Testament doch verfügt, dass alles Geld aus seinem Erbe an Sirius übergeht, oder? Wie viele Tausend Galleonen müssen das sein? Und du musst noch nicht mal Miete zahlen."

„Das stimmt und seit ich diese Minijobs hatte, geht's auch stetig bergauf, aber es missfällt mir trotzdem, was von ihm zu benutzen. Er sitzt unschuldig in Askaban und ich kann Nichts tun, um ihm da raus zu helfen."

„Warum sagst du Dumbledore nicht einfach die Sache mit den Animagi?"

„Weil es ein unglaublicher Vertrauensbruch wäre. Er hat mir vertraut, dass ich Andere nicht wissentlich in Gefahr bringe und schaffe es dann nicht, meine besten Freunde zu schützen? Er hat mich immer geschützt. Außerdem würde er dann erneut ins Gefängnis kommen- weil er ein Unregistrierter Animagus ist. Die werden immer einen Grund finden, ihn zurück zu verbannen…Elender Teufelskreis. Außerdem- wer glaubt schon den Worten eines Werwolfs?"

„Ich" sagte Eliza vom hinteren Sitz und umarmte ihn so gut es ging von hinten.

Remus lachte.

„Da bist du eine Ausnahme."

„Glaub ich nicht. Wenn du offen darüber reden würdest, dann würden die Menschen merken, dass du nur ein…nur ein pelziges kleines Problem hast!"

Anne stimmte in das schallende Gelächter des Werwolfs ein.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"

„Nichts, so hat James es nur auch immer genannt, wenn wir in der Schule oder sonst wo in der Öffentlichkeit waren. Das ist sehr typisch."

„Wusstest du, dass Lily es immer Waschbär- Theorie nannte, wenn sie bemerkt hat, dass ihr davon gesprochen habt?"

„Ja allerdings und ich finde es heute noch lustig. Ich habe sogar in Erwägung gezogen, einen Waschbären zu kaufen und ihn Evans zu nennen, aber das…" er schluckte und sah dann erneut aus der Frontscheibe. Anne legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Aber dafür habt ihr doch mich!" rief Eliza da und erneut mussten die Erwachsenen lachen. Eliza nahm die Brille ab, wischte mit dem Ende ihres Pullis darüber und sah dann aus dem Fenster.

Ein Junge im Auto nebendran starrte ununterbrochen auf die Eule neben Eliza auf dem Sitz, doch ein paar Minuten später musste er aufhören, seine Eltern damit zu nerven, da Anne sie erneut direkt vor die Ampel brachte.

Der Arme, dachte Eliza, konnte sich aber ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Endlich, trotz der großen Baustelle, gelangten sie nach fast vierzig Minuten auf den Parkplatz und hatten noch fast zwanzig Minuten, um zum Gleis zu kommen.

Gemächlich und scherzend schoben sie zu dritt den Wagen mit Koffer und Eule in den Bahnhof. Eliza bemerkte einige Blicke von Männern im Anzug, die zwar kurz die Augenbraue hochzogen, dann aber den Kopf schüttelten und so etwas murmelten wie: „Immer am ersten September. Das soll mir mal einer logisch erklären…"

Neidische Blicke von anderen Schülern trafen Krone, der stolz war, so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Er zog eine ganz schöne Show ab, bis Anne ihn zurecht wies.

Zwischen den Absperrungen bei Gleis Neun und Zehn angekommen, überließen die beiden Älteren Eliza die Führung des Gepäckwagens, diese atmete tief durch, lachte und begann, auf den Wall zu zu rennen. Sie zuckte ganz kurz zusammen, als der Aufprall hätte stattfinden sollen, doch sie rutschte einfach hindurch und stand plötzlich im Nebel der scharlachroten Dampflock.

Auf einem Schild stand in großen, goldenen Lettern „Bahngleis 9 ¾" und auf einem zweiten über dem Zug „Hogwartsexpress". Eine kunstvolle, alte Bahnhofsuhr glänzte im einfallenden Sonnenlicht. Eulen und Katzen machten einigen Lärm, Eltern mahnten Kinder und umarmten sie zum Abschied, Ältere Schüler verdrehten die Augen und beruhigten die Erwachsenen und überall herrschte die gleiche, freudige Anspannung angesichts des anbrechenden Schuljahrs.

Anne und Remus tauchten hinter Eliza auf, legten ihr je eine Hand auf die Schulter und führten sie so sicher durch die Menge.

„Das habe ich so vermisst" sagte Remus, atmete tief durch und betrachtete die Waggons, „Ob unser Stammabteil wohl noch existiert?"

„Welche Nummer hatte das denn?" fragte Eliza und begann sofort, auf den Wagen die Abteilnummern zu betrachten.

„Das ist gut zu merken, denn es hat sogar einen Sinn: 71-7-4. Die 71 steht für das Jahr, in dem wir angefangen haben, sieben für sieben Jahre und die vier für vier Freunde."

„Abgefahren!"

„Ich weiß."

„Ah, hier ist der Waggon! So" Anne ließ den Koffer hineinschweben, während Eliza voraushüpfte und die Abteilnummern durchlas, ehe sie erneut jubelnd hüpfte, die gläserne Tür aufriss und tief einatmete.

„Man kann euch spüren!" sagte sie und deutete auf den Sitz links neben dem Fenster: „Da hast du immer gesessen, Remus, oder?"

Verdutzt klappte dem Lupin der Mund auf, ehe er nickte.

„Dir gegenüber saß Peter, neben Peter saß James und neben dir saß Sirius, oder?"

„Woher…woher weißt du das? Es stimmt, es stimmt Alles!"

„Ich kann es fühlen, eure Persönlichkeiten. So wie man Geister fühlt. Ich höre…euch…"

„Ich muss Dumbledore benachrichtigen. Eliza- du DARFST es NIEMANDEM sagen, hast du mich verstanden. In Hogwarts gehst du zu Oma, ich meine Professor McGonagall und lässt dich von ihr augenblicklich zu Professor Dumbledore bringen. Das ist wichtig, du darfst das nicht vergessen!" sagte Anne eindringlich, Eliza mit ihren eigenen Augen fixierend.

Ein Gong außerhalb ertönte.

Am liebsten wollte Anne mitfahren, um Eliza zu beschützen, aber Remus packte ihren Arm und zog sie hinaus.

„Komm, wir apparieren ins Ministerium und schicken die Eule, wenn sie weg sind."

„Mum?" rief Eliza, sie lehnte aus der Tür, den Tränen nah, „Hab ich was Schlimmes getan?"

Anne trat nah an sie heran, legte beide Hände an Elizas Wangen und murmelte.

„Süße, du hast überhaupt nichts getan. Es ist nur zu deinem Schutz, vielleicht bist du einfach hochsensibel für Seelen, so etwas kommt vor."

„Kannst du nicht mitkommen?"

Anne lächelte traurig: „Nein, mein Schatz. Du schaffst das schon alleine, du kannst mir jeden Tag schreiben und ich werde immer antworten. Und Oma ist ja auch noch da. Du bekommst das hin, ich glaub ganz fest an dich."

Eliza lächelte wieder.

Anne trat zurück.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Mum! Tschüss, Remus!"

„Bis Weihnachten, Eliza! Stell nicht allzu viel Unfug an!"

„Würde mir doch nieeee einfallen!" lachte Eliza zurück, doch jetzt fuhr der Zug immer schneller und sie konnten nur noch winken, bis Eliza den Kopf aus dem Fahrtwind in den Schutz der Wände zog.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen" drängte Anne ihren besten Freund, nahm seinen Arm und apparierte sie beide direkt vor den Haupteingang des Ministeriums für Magie.

Im Zug ließ Anne sich auf James Platz fallen, ließ Krone aus dem Käfig und zog das Buch aus ihrer kleinen Reisetasche. Vor dem Fenster zog die Landschaft dahin, die langsam von schweren Regenwolken verdunkelt wurden. Auf den Gängen herrschte einiges Treiben, Schüler eilten hin und her, Gewisper über Harry Potter wurde von Abteil zu Abteil getragen und auch der ein oder andere warf Eliza einen schrägen Blick zu. Diese bemerkte davon nichts, sondern war vertieft in ihre Schulbücher, immerhin wollte sie einen guten Start haben, ihre Großmutter beeindrucken und ihr Haus, welches auch immer, zum Hauspokal verhelfen.

„Entschuldigung? Ist hier eine Kröte- Neville hier hat seine verloren" sagte eine Stimme von der Tür her, Eliza schrak auf, das Buch flog durch die Luft, doch das Mädchen sprach einen Zauber und es landete sanft auf einem der Sitze.

„Oh, ähm. Nein, tut mir Leid."

„Kein Problem- welches Buch ist das? Oh, Verwandlungen für Anfänger? Ich habe es dreimal gelesen, der Schreibstil ist unglaublich! Mein Name ist übrigens Hermine Granger, Erstklässlerin natürlich!"

Hermine Granger konnte mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit sprechen, hatte buschige braune Haare, Hasenzähne und kluge, braune Augen. Eliza war sie sympathisch.

„Hi, Hermine. Ich bin Eliza Potter und ich bin gerade erst zum zweiten Mal durch, aber meine Mutter ist eine Hexe und deshalb war das nicht so überraschend und neu. Sind deine Eltern auch Zauberer?"

Hermine ließ sich gegenüber von Eliza nieder: „Nein, sie sind Muggel. Ich beneide dich ja so! Aber du sagtest, du hießest Potter- bist du mit Harry Potter verwandt?"

„Ja, er ist mein Bruder, aber er weiß es nicht."

„Und wer hat dich dann aufgezogen?"

„Meine Mutter, also Anne McGonagall. Meine Oma ist Lehrerin in Hogwarts und die Hausleiterin für Gryffindor."

„Ist das die Minerva McGonagall, die auf den Briefen unterschrieben hat?"

„Ja!" sagte Eliza stolz, Hermines Augen wurden groß und sie gab Eliza das Buch zurück.

„Ich habe mir auch schon alles über die Häuser durchgelesen und mich umgehört. Alle sind begeistert von Gryffindor, Ravenclaw ist aber auch toll!"

„Gryffindor wäre natürlich toll, vielleicht kommen wir ja in das gleiche Haus?"

„Das wäre super!"

Eliza nickte und schon bald hatten sich die beiden Mädchen in eine Diskussion über Zauber verwickelt, die anhielt, bis der Süßigkeitenwagen kam.

„Da fällt mir doch spontan ein, dass ich noch Geburtstagskuchen habe!" lachte Eliza, als sie Hermine die verschiedenen Vorzüge der Süßigkeiten erläutert hatte. Gemeinsam teilten sie sich den Kuchen, redeten über Hogwarts und beschlossen dann am Nachmittag, eine Runde durch den Zug zu spazieren.

„Wie habt ihr das eigentlich geschafft, dass er noch so gut schmeckt?" fragte Hermine in Bezug auf den Kuchen, als sie an einem Abteil Hufflepuff- Fünftklässler vorbeikamen.

„Meine Mum arbeitete in einer Zauberwerkstatt und die haben dort einen Zauber entwickelt, der verfallende Stoffe und Gegenstände so tiefgefriert, dass weder die Konsistenz, Farbe, Geschmack und Aussehen davon beeinflusst werden.

„Das klingt nach einem tollen Job!"

„Ist er auch. Sie bringt mir die auch manchmal bei, wenn sie frei hat. Der Abteilungsleiter ist unglaublich nett."

„Hey, schau mal. Ist das nicht…"

„Harry!" murmelte Eliza fröhlich, klopfte an, grinste Hermine schelmisch zu und öffnete das Abteil. Harry und ein großer, rothaariger Junge saßen in einem Haufen Süßigkeiten und Harry schien gerade eine Bertie Botts Bohne zu testen, während der andere Junge einen Zauberstab mit etwas Silbrigem am Ende in Händen hielt, eine Ratte auf seinem Schoß.

Eliza sah Harry für eine Sekunde ins Gesicht und nahm sofort jede Gleichheit und jeden Unterschied zwischen ihnen beiden wahr. Seine Augen, die von einer mit Klebeband zusammengehaltenen, rundglasigen Brille verdeckt wurden, hatten genau den gleichen Farbton wie ihre- ein strahlendes Smaragdgrün. Seine Harry standen wild zu allen Seiten ab und waren rabenschwarz. Er war dünn, schmächtig und trug Kleider, die ihm mehr als fünf Nummern zu groß waren. Aber er sah nett aus.

„Hallo, wir suchen nach einer Kröte. Neville hat seine verloren" sagte Eliza geschmeidig, trat in das Abteil ein und ließ Hermine vor.

„Wir haben ihm bereits gesagt, dass sie hier nicht ist" sagte der Rothaarige, scheinbar genervt. Hermine sagte: „Du willst zaubern? Na dann lass Mal seh'n!" forderte sie ihn heraus, mit einer leicht arroganten Art, die Eliza bei ihr gar nicht kannte.

„Ok…ja. Eidotter, Gänsekraut und Sonnenschein- Gelb soll diese dumme, fette Ratte sein!"

Nichts geschah.

„Das soll ein Zauberspruch gewesen sein? Nun er war nicht besonders gut, nicht. Ich selbst habe mich zuerst an ein paar einfachen versucht, aber die haben alle gewirkt."

Resolut schritt sie in das Abteil und ließ sich gegenüber von Harry nieder.

„Ich zeig' euch mal einen. Oculus Reparo!" Harry nahm seine plötzlich vollkommen Klebeband- freie Brille ab, sah zu dem jungen herüber und setzte die Brille auf.

Jetzt kam ein Stück Schauspielkunst, das Eliza an Hermine bewunderte.

„Du meine Güte! Du bist Harry Potter! Eliza!"

Erschrocken wurde Eliza aus ihrer Trance geschüttelt.

„Ich bin Hermine Granger und das hier ist… nun. Das sagt sie dir wohl am besten selbst."

Hermine stand auf, gab Eliza einen Stoß in den Rücken und sie stolperte auf Harry zu. Nervös pochte ihre Herz, das war der Augenblick, auf den sie seit dem 30. Juli gebangt hatte.

„Mein Name ist Eliza, Eliza Potter" sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die fester war, als sie es sich zugetraut hätte.

Harry hustete: „Wie bitte?"

„Eliza, Harry. Wir sind Geschwister."

„Aber….aber wie?"

„Voll krass!" sprach der Junge plötzlich unerwartet zwischen zwei Bissen, „Total abgefahren, dass du ne Schwester hast."

„Und du heißt?" fragte Hermine, ein wenig angewidert.

„Ron Weasley" mampfte er.

„Sehr erfreut" allerdings sah Hermine nicht so aus, als ob sie das ernst meinen würde und Eliza musste lachen, wandte sich dann Harry zu und sah seinen noch immer fassungslosen Blick.

„Wie?" fragte er erneut.

„Unsere Mum hat mich meiner Mum gegeben, damit sie auf mich aufpasst. Warum sie dich nicht auch zu ihr gegeben haben, weiß ich nicht. Meine Mutter sagt immer, es wäre zu meinem und deinem Schutz gewesen."

„Deine Mum ist wohl sehr nett" grummelte der Junge- der- Überlebt- hat neidisch.

„Sehr sogar. Ich weiß, dass es dir vermutlich nicht so gut ergangen ist, oder?"

„Alles andere als das, aber…es ist unglaublich! Bis vor einem Monat wusste ich nichts von Magie und über meine Eltern und jetzt bin ich plötzlich mitten in einer anderen Welt, bin ein Held für etwas, woran ich mich nicht erinnere und habe eine Schwester? Das ist ein Hammer."

„Aber kein schlechter, oder?"

„Ganz im Gegenteil! Wo bist du aufgewachsen? Ist deine Mutter…merkwürdig, das zu sagen… auch eine Hexe?"

„Wir wohnen im Grimmauldplatz, das ist um die Ecke der Lupus Street an der Themse. Die U-Bahnstation heißt Pimlico. Und Mum ist eine Hexe im Ministerium!" sagte Eliza stolz, Harry nickte und hielt ihr dann die Hand hin.

„Schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Eliza."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits" lachte sie und Harry mochte ihr Lachen. Es erinnerte ihn irgendwie an etwas, woran er sich nicht erinnern konnte. An einen Hauch aus der Vergangenheit.

Hermine schien die beiden Jungs jedoch irgendwie einzuschüchtern und sie schienen auch nicht allzu begeistert, als Eliza sagte, dass auch sie die Schulbücher ausführlich studiert hatte.

„Es ist mir wichtig, meine Oma arbeitet dort und ich will sie und Mum stolz machen. Und auch unsere Mum und Dad."

„Vielleicht sollten wir zurück in unser Abteil" warf Hermine da ein, als ihr einfiel, dass ihre Koffer unbewacht den halben Zug weiter vorne lagerten. Die Jungs, die ihre Süßigkeiten noch längst nicht alle aufgegessen hatte, wollten sich nicht bewegen und so wurde sich versprochen, sich auf dem Bahnsteig wiederzutreffen.

„Die beiden sind super nett" sagte Eliza lachend, als sie sich zwischen zwei bulligen Typen und einem kleineren, bleichen Jungen durchquetschen mussten, um in ihr Abteil zu kommen.

„Was glaubst du, wie lange es noch dauert?"

Der Regen, der heftig gegen die Scheiben prasselte, ließ die Sonne kaum durch, aber Eliza trug eine Uhr und schätzte die Ankunft auf zwei Stunden maximal. Sie zogen sich die Umhänge über und machten sich einen Spaß daraus, wie eine Fledermaus herumzuflattern. Der Himmel klarte auf und sie drängten sich ans Fenster, als Hogsmeade schneller als gedacht in Sicht kam.

Mit einem heftigen und unerwarteten Ruck hielt der Express an und leiser Applaus drang aus einem der Nebenabteile. Dann knackte der Lautsprecher über der Tür und eine dröhnende, männliche Stimme sprach: „Willkommen in Hogwarts, bitte lassen Sie ihr Gepäck wie immer im Zug und gehen langsam aber zügig aus dem Zug. Viel Spaß in Ihrem Schuljahr!"

Eliza setzte sich ihren Zaubererhut auf den Kopf, versicherte sich, dass man auch ja nicht ihre kleine Tasche übersehen konnte und folgte dann Hermine hinaus.

Überall herrschte wildes Geplapper, Lacher wehten durch den vollen Gang und erst auf dem Bahnsteig wurde klar, wie viele Schüler Hogwarts beherbergte.

„Erstklässler! Erstklässler hier rüber!" rief eine tiefe Stimme über die Schülerköpfe hinweg. Ein Mann, dreimal so groß und fünfmal so breit wie ein normaler Mann, wedelte mit seinen Mülleimerdeckel großen Händen und die Mädchen schlängelten sich zu ihm hindurch.

„Alles klar, Harry?"

„Da vorne!" sagte Eliza, zog an Hermines Ärmel und zog sie zu Ron und Harry nach vorne.

„Ist das Hagrid?" fragte sie ihren Bruder und er nickte strahlend, wenn auch sichtlich nervös. Schweigend folgte die Schar dem Halbriesen über den Bahnhof, durch ein Tor und auf einen ausgetretenen Pfad zum Ufer eines Sees.

„Der Schwarze See!" flüsterten Hermine und Eliza gleichzeitig und grinsten sich dann an.

Als sie durch die letzte Baumreihe und um eine Biegung herumtraten, sahen sie ein Schloss hoch auf einem Felsen über dem See thronen.

„Wow!"

„Abgefahren!"

„TREVOR!"

„Oi! Das ist Hogwarts, da müsst ihr nun die nächsten sieben Jahre euren Weg durchsuchen!" sagte Hagrid.

Aberhunderte von goldenen Fenster funkelten durch die sternenklare, dunkelblaue Nacht. Türme, Zinnen und große Bauten waren schemenhaft zu erahnen und erneut konnte Eliza die Magie spüren.

„Maximal nur vier in ein Boot!" wies Hagrid sie an und sofort drängelten sich alle nach vorne. Eliza wurde deswegen nach hinten gedrängelt und konnte so nicht mit Harry, Ron und Hermine in ein Boot. Neville fiel praktisch hinein und Eliza setzte sich zu einem Mädchen mit langen, blonden Haaren und zwei Jungen, die sich als Seamus Finnigan und Justin Finch- Fletchley vorstellten.

Das Mädchen hieß Susan Bones. Keiner von ihnen schien den Nachnamen Potter so ungewöhnlich zu finden wie Harry oder Hermine, denn sie fragten nicht weiter nach, worum Eliza froh war.

„Köpfe runter!" rief Hagrid vom vordersten Boot und Eliza bemerkte, wie eine Art Efeugewächs ihren Kopf streifte. Sie schienen durch eine Art kleine Grotte zu fahren und hielten dann in einem unterirdischen, von Kerzen erleuchteten Hafen. Jedes Boot vor zu einem scheinbar angestammten Platz und dann führte Hagrid die Erstklässler eine breit ausschwingende, ein wenig glitschige Treppe hinauf, die ins Endlose zu gehen schien.

Als sie oben ankamen, alle ein wenig erschöpft, aber nichts desto trotz begeistert, standen sie in einem Turm auf dem Schulgelände direkt neben der Eulerei. Hagrid führte sie sicher durch die Dunkelheit, die Lichter kamen näher und schließlich gelangten sie in einen großen, gepflasterten Innenhof, umgeben von alten Arkaden und standen nun vor einem großen, schmiedeeisernen Schlossportal. Treppen führten zu ihm hinauf, Hagrid ging voran und schob die großen Doppeltüren scheinbar mühelos auf. Dahinter lag ein kleiner Treppenabsatz, dann kamen erneut Treppen und auf ihnen stand Professor Minerva McGonagall.

Sofort wusste Eliza, was ihre Mum meinte, als sie sagte, sie würde sich verändern, wenn sie in offizieller Mission unterwegs wäre.

Die Augen hinter ihren Brillengläsern waren strenger als sonst, der Hut saß auf dem streng zurückgeknoteten Haar und ihre Haltung ließ die Vermutung zu, dass sie eine recht ungemütliche Person war. Als sie Eliza sah, lief ein kurzer, traurig- nachdenklicher Schatten über ihr Gesicht, wurde aber dann weggeweht, als Hagrid sie ansprach.

Eliza nahm die Größe der Eingangshalle erst wahr, als das Portal hinter ihr geschlossen wurde. Der Raum war riesig und wurde erleuchtet von einer Vielzahl kleiner Kronleuchter. Nach Links führten große, goldene Türen in eine weitere Halle, links gingen Gänge in die Kerker und ihnen direkt gegenüber war eine große, eindrucksvolle Marmortreppe, über die man in die oberen Stockwerke gelangte.

Allerdings blieben sie nicht dort stehen, sondern wurden von der Professorin in eine kleine Nebenkammer geleitet, in der sie ein wenig gedrängter standen.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts" sprach sie, eine Würde ausstrahlend, die Eliza bisher nicht kannte, „Das Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahrs beginnt in Kürze, doch bevor ihr eure Plätze in der Großen Halle einnehmt, werden wir feststellen, in welche Häuser ihr kommt. Das ist eine wichtige Zeremonie, denn das Haus ist gleichsam eure Familie in Hogwarts. Ihr habt gemeinsam Unterricht, ihr schlaft im gleichen Schlafsaal eures Hauses und verbringt eure Freizeit in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die vier Häuser sind Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Jedes Haus hat seine eigene, ehrenvolle Geschichte und jedes hat bedeutende Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht. Während eurer Zeit in Hogwarts holt ihr mit guten Leistungen Punkte für das Haus, doch wenn ihr Regeln verletzt, werden euch welche abgezogen. Am Ende des Jahres erhält das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal. Ich hoffe, jeder von euch ist eine Bereicherung für das Haus, in welches er kommen wird.

Die Einführungsfeier, an der auch die anderen Schüler teilnehmen, beginnt in wenigen Augenblicken. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie die Zeit nutzen, um sich ein wenig zurecht zu machen. Ich komme zurück, sobald alles für Sie bereit ist. Bitte seien Sie ruhig, während sie warten."

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und um Eliza ging sofort ein eifriges Gemurmel los. Wildeste Theorien wurden verbreitet, was eigentlich mit einem gemacht wurde, und Ron sagte irgendetwas von wegen Schmerzen. Eliza unterdrückte ein Lachen. Es machte ihr Spaß, anderen beim Verzweifeln zuzusehen, solange es nicht ausartete.

Als sie bemerkte, wie Harry zitterte, wollte sie gerade zu ihm gehen, und ihm sagen, dass Nichts passieren würde, aber dann kam plötzlich Professor McGonagall zurück.

Sie führte sie zurück in die Eingangshalle und wies sie an, sich aufzureihen und als sie mit ihrer Handfläche kaum merklich die goldenen Flügeltüren berührte, schwangen diese prachtvoll auf. Als Eliza den Raum betrat, wurde sie von der Magie fast von den Füßen gerissen. So viele „Seelen" wie ihre Mutter es nannte, waren hier gewesen und waren hier, dass sie den Hauch in sich spüren konnte. Aber auch die Halle an sich war bezaubernd. Vier lange Tische, die Haustische standen darin und die Gänge führten hoch zu einem geschmückten Podium, auf dem die Lehrer saßen. Die Decke, die genauso aussah, wie der Himmel draußen gab dem Raum den Eindruck, sich einfach zu ihm hin zu öffnen. Hunderte schwebende Kerzen und vereinzelte Feuer verbreiteten ein warmes, behagliches Licht über die Köpfe der Schüler mit ihren Spitzhüten hinweg.

Überraschend hielten sie an und Elizas Blick fiel auf Dumbledore. Seine Macht war überwältigend und als er sich erhob und seine Arme zu einer großen Willkommensbewegung ausbreitete, fühlte Eliza sich durchweg entspannt. Alt, aber mächtig. Doch dann machte er eine deutende Bewegung auf einen dreibeinigen Hocker, der vor dem Lehrertisch stand, und auf dem ein alter zerschlissener Hut lag.

Der Sprechende Hut. Dumbledore setzte sich erneut hin und alle Augen der Schülerschaft ruhten nun auf dem Hut, der ein wenig zitterte, dann öffnete sich ein Riss über seiner Krempe weit und er begann zu singen!

„Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,

Mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.

Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,

Und ist's nicht wahr, so fress' ich mich, du meine Güte!

Alle Zylinder und schicken Kappen

Sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!

Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid

Und bin für jeden Schädel bereit.

Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,

Wohin ihr gehört- denn ich bin schlau.

Vielleicht gehörst du nach Gryffindor, wo Mut im Herzen wohnt.

Richtig ist hier, wer Tapferkeit und Kühnheit sucht!

In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,

Man hilft dem andern wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu!

Oder doch ins weise Ravenclaw, wo Witz und Wille lernen.

Du findest deinesgleichen dort, wenn Wissen ist dein Begehren!

In Slytherin sucht man mit List nach seinem Weg,

Doch dafür findest du einen wahren Freund, der immer mit dir geht!

Nun los, setzt mich auf, nur Mut!

Habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!"

Tosender Beifall brach in der Halle aus, als der Hut verstummte. Dann trat Professor McGonagall vor, während erleichtertes Geflüster zwischen den Erstklässlern umherwaberte. Eliza konnte Hermine laut aufseufzen hören.

„Wenn ich euch Aufrufe, setzt ihr den Sprechenden Hut auf, damit euer Haus bestimmt werden kann" fasste sie zusammen, „Abbott, Hannah!"

So ging es weiter, aber Eliza konnte nicht wirklich aufpassen. In ihrem Gehirn saß eine Blockade, wenn der Hut auf einen Schülerkopf gesetzt wurde.

Immer wieder wurde das Schloss von ohrenbetäubendem Applaus erschüttert und dann hieß es plötzlich: „Potter, Eliza!"

Tief atmete Eliza durch, ignorierte das verwirrte Geflüster und ging langsam auf den Hut zu, setzte ihn sich auf und sah als letztes, ehe er ihr über die Augen rutschte nur noch ein fast zusicherndes Lächeln auf McGonagalls Gesicht. Sie ließ sich ungelenk auf dem dreibeinigen Stuhl nieder.

Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille und plötzlich begannen mehrere Stimmen in ihrem Kopf an zu reden, irgendwelche unzusammenhängenden Wortfetzen. Aber es dauerte nur den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks, dann hörte Eliza nur die Stimme des Hutes in ihrem Kopf.

„Du meine Güte" flüsterte er schon fast, „In dir wohnt einiges an Macht. Ich sehe Angst, Zweifel und viel Freude in dir. Aber du willst deinen Weg gehen und brauchst Menschen, die dir zur Seite stehen, um deine Macht zu gebrauchen. In dir schlummern der Mut und die Tatkraft eines Löwen, ähnlich deiner Eltern. Du wirst immer da sein, um deine Familie zu schützen und deine Freunde. Dein Kopf quillt fast über vor Wissen und Wissbegierde. Ich sehe zwei Optionen. Gryffindor oder Slytherin, doch ich glaube, dass Slytherin dir auf dem Weg zu wahrer Größe, Ruhm und zugleich Güte ein besserer Begleiter wäre. Es ist gefährlich, aber es ist besser…"

Er zögerte noch den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als ob er sich nicht sicher wäre, den letzten, finalen Schritt zu wagen. Eliza hatte die Augen geschlossen, hörte zu und stimmte ihm zu. Er war der Sprechende Hut und er würde ihr sagen, wo sie langgehen musste.

„SLYTHERIN!" rief er tönend, langsam und doch entschlossen in die Halle hinaus.

Zitternd hob Eliza den Hut vom Kopf und bemerkte nun die Stille in der Großen Halle. Alle starrten sie an wie eine Erscheinung. Sie fühlte die Hand von Professor McGonagall auf ihrer Schulter und sah auf.

Sie lächelte ungezwungen auf ihre Enkelin herab. Eliza lächelte zurück, dieses durchtriebene, spielerische Grinsen, das sie jedes Mal aufsetzte, wenn sie einen Streich spielte. Aber noch immer war kein Applaus zu hören, doch dann erhob sich plötzlich Professor Dumbledore.

„Normalerweise werden neue Schüler von ihrem Haus mit einem respektvollen, begeisterten Applaus empfangen. Was ist diesmal anders? Ja, Eliza hier heißt Potter und ja, sie ist Harry Potters Schwester, aber was ist so besonders daran, dass sie nach Slytherin gerufen wurde. Es sind nicht unsere Fähigkeiten, die uns auszeichnen, es sind Entscheidungen, die wir treffen. Nur weil jedes Haus hier in einem bestimmten Ruf steht, heißt das nicht, dass dies auf jeden Schüler in dem jeweiligen Haus zutrifft. Nicht alle Gryffindors sind mutig, nicht alle Hufflepuffs sind loyal, nicht alle Ravenclaws sind versessen auf Lernen und noch lange nicht sind alle Slytherins böse, nur weil Voldemort böse wurde!"

Er war hinter dem Lehrerpodium hervorgekommen und stand nun neben Eliza und ihrer Oma.

Dumbledore sah mit ernsten Augen durch die Halle und fragte sich, was James und Lily sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, wie sehr die Sitten verfallen waren in diesen Zeiten. Sirius war damals nach Gryffindor gekommen und hatte alle geschockt und trotzdem hatte Gryffindor ihn aufgenommen und es nie bereut.

Später würde er mit dem Sprechenden Hut sprechen und ihn zu seiner Entscheidung befragen. Plötzlich stand jemand am Hufflepufftisch auf, eine Gruppe von vier oder fünf älteren Schülern, und begann mit einem johlenden, lauten, durchdringenden und vollkommen losgelösten Applaus. Und binnen Sekunden stand der gesamte Tisch auf den Stühlen, gefolgt von allen drei anderen Häusern und Erstklässlern.

Eliza musste loslachen, so merkwürdig erschien ihr diese Situation. Am Slytherintisch begannen sie nun, ihren Namen zu deklamieren. Die Lehrer gaben ihr einen Schups und sie rannte strahlend zu den Slytherins hinüber, die begeistert für sie Platz machten. Erst als Dumbledore erneut Platz genommen hatte, verstummte der Applaus und man wartete gespannt auf Harry Potter.

Als Harry den Hut aufgesetzt bekam, war es Eliza, als würde sie selbst erneut unter die Kappe schlüpfen. Sie konnte den Hut reden hören:

„Hmmm. Schwierig. Sehr schwierig. Viel Mut, wie ich sehe. Kein schlechter Kopf außerdem. Da ist Begabung, du meine Güte, ja- und ein kräftiger Drang, sich zu beweisen, nun, das ist interessant… Nun, wo soll ich dich hinstecken?"

Und dann kam Harrys Stimme, was er sagt erschreckte Eliza deutlich: „Nicht Slytherin, alles bloß nicht Slytherin!"

„Nicht Slytherin? Nein? Bist du dir sicher? Du könntest groß sein, weißt du, es ist alles da in deinem Kopf, und Slytherin wird dich auf dem Weg zur Größe stützen. Kein Zweifel- nein? Nun, wenn du dir absolut sicher bist- dann besser nach…"

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Die Gryffindors waren allesamt in einer gleichen Bewegung aufgesprungen und begannen ihren Triumph zu feiern.

„WIR HABEN POTTER! WIR HABEN POTTER!" riefen zwei Stimmen deutlich hinweg hörbar. Es war seltsam, was Eliza fühlte. Sie fühlte sich nicht- akzeptiert, als hätte sie eine Krankheit. Sie freute sich für Harry, dass er so viel Anerkennung bekam, wie er verdiente, aber warum hatte Slytherin sie nicht auch von Anfang an begrüßt? Waren ihre Haare zu Rot, ihre Haut zu blass, ihre Vergangenheit nicht berühmt genug?

Jetzt saß sie hier, getrennt von den Menschen, die sie Freunde genannt hatte. Über die Köpfe der Schüler konnte sie Hermine und Harry nicht sehen, aber Ron, der gerade zugeteilt wurde.

Auch er wurde ein Gryffindor.

Als wenige Sekunden später Blaise Zabini mit lautem Jubel am Slytherintisch empfangen wurde, erhob Dumbledore sich zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend, Stuhl und Hut wurden weggetragen und der Schulleiter sprach nun seine Worte des Willkommens.

„Willkommen! Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Bevor wir mit unserem Bankett beginnen, möchte ich ein paar Worte an euch richten. Und hier sind sie: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Danke sehr!"

Erneut brach Applaus und Gelächter in der Halle aus. Eliza mochte Dumbledore, sehr sogar. Als sie sich zum Tisch herumdrehte, musste sie mit einem Schrecken feststellen, dass der Tisch nun ächzte unter den gefüllten Platten.

„Marcus! Reich Potter mal den Saft, Snape schaut schon böse zu uns rüber!" schnarrte ein Mädchen mit langen, dunklen Haaren und plötzlich wurde ein goldener Saftkrug auf den Tisch vor ihr geklatscht, sodass ihr Essen auf ihre Kleidung rutschte.

„Verzeihung" sagte Flint, ein bulliger Fünfzehnjähriger, an dessen grüner Robe ein kleines, silbernes Wappen mit eingeprägtem K prangte. Eliza zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, was den Schüler verdutzte.

„Ach, das passiert so behänden Schüler wie dir sicherlich ständig" erwiderte sie voller Ironie. Ein paar der Umstehenden kicherten hörbar. Marcus richtete sich auf und überragte Eliza bedrohlich.

„Sag das noch mal" knurrte er.

„Oder was? Willst du wirklich jemanden schlagen. Wenn du mich überhaupt treffen würdest mit deinen großen Pranken."

„Du sprichst hier mit dem Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft."

„Vermutlich bist du einfach der Älteste, kann das sein?"

Doch Marcus antwortete nicht, sondern sah an Eliza vorbei auf jemanden, der hinter ihr stand.

„Gibt es…Probleme? Mr Flint? Ms Potter?" fragte eine betonte, dunkle und leise Stimme hinter ihr und Eliza drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl herum.

Es war ein Lehrer. Groß, hager, sehr blass, mit langen, fettig- schwarzen Haaren, dunklen Augen und einer großen Hakennase. Er strahlte Macht und Angst aus, alle am Tisch hielten in ihren Bewegungen inne.

„Nein, Sir. Keine Probleme" sagte Flint sofort und mit etwas, was man als einschmeichelndes Lächeln bezeichnen könnte.

„Ausgezeichnet" der Professor zog das Wort in die Länge und wandte sich dann an Eliza.

„Nach dem Essen sollten sie in mein Büro kommen. Es sind ein paar Erklärungen nötig."

Als er in einer Fledermaus- ähnlichen Manier davongeschritten war, drehte sich Eliza fragend zu ihren Mitschülern um.

„Das ist also unser Hauslehrer?"

„Professor Severus Snape. Er unterrichtet nebenbei noch Zaubertränke" informierte das Mädchen von vorhin kurz angebunden.

„Wie ist er so?"

„Eigenwillig, streng und sehr unfair und jetzt iss weiter und hör auf, uns auf die Nerven zu fallen" schnarrte sie mit einem Blick aus ihren dunkelblauen Augen.


	4. Kapitel 4 - Bonfirefortress

_Hallo zurück,_

 _Wie bereits vor einem anderen Kapitel erwähnt: Der Anfang ist ziemlich "cringy" und ich bin mir dessen vollauf bewusst. Der Charakter von Eliza ist auch ein wenig fragwürdig, aber momentan fehlt mir leider die Zeit, dieses 'Buch' zu revidieren und die ersten Kapitel neu zu schreiben. Stattdessen bemühe ich mich, die Fortsetzung deutlich besser zu gestalten, und hoffe auf euer Verständnis in der Angelegenheit._

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_

Irgendwie konnte Eliza am Nachtisch keine wirkliche Freude finden, auch wenn um sie herum gelacht und gescherzt wurde. Eine Last, nicht nur die Ablehnung ihres Hauses, bedrückte sie unglaublich. Doch das Essen endete schneller als sie gedacht hatte und so wartete sie vor der Halle auf Professor Snape, da sie den Weg zu seinem Büro ja nicht kannte.

Sie sah Harry, Ron und, ein wenig später, Hermine hinter einem Jungen herlaufen, aber als sie ihnen zu wank, ginge sie einfach weiter. Bei Hermine wusste sie, dass sie sie nicht gesehen hatte, aber Harry und Ron hatten ihr direkt ins Gesicht geschaut und waren weiter gelaufen.

In ihrem Kopf hörte sie Rons Stimme flüstern: „Jeder, der in Slytherin war, wurde böse!"

Aber sie war nicht böse!

Snape kam mit McGonagall und Dumbledore aus den Flügeltüren geschritten und zu viert gingen sie in Richtung der Kerker.

Gemütlich wäre das letzte Wort, das Eliza zu diesem Raum, Snapes Büro, eingefallen wäre, aber es hatte eine gewisse Faszination an sich, all die blubbernden, leuchtenden und sirrenden Tränke zu sehen, die sich in den Regalen aufreihten.

„Setzen Sie sich" bot Professor Snape an und drei Stühle wurden aus dem Nichts auf die eine Seite des Tisches gezaubert, der vor dem lodernden Feuer stand. Er selbst ließ sich auf einem schwarzen Ledersessel nieder.

Eliza warf einen Blick auf den Slytherin- Wandteppich über dem Kamin und die grün brennenden Kerzen im Kronleuchter und ließ sich dann auf ihren Stuhl fallen, flankiert von den anderen beiden.

„Nun" begann Dumbledore gut gelaunt, „Deine Mutter hat mir einen Brief geschrieben, der uns hier ein paar Stunden vor deiner Ankunft erreicht hat. Darin stand, dass du spüren konntest, wo dein Vater und seine Freunde in ihrem Abteil gesessen haben und, dass du ihre Stimmen hören konntest. Ist das korrekt?"

„Ja" sagte Eliza zaghaft und sichtlich nervös. Minerva atmete hörbar ein und Snape betrachtete das Mädchen nachdenklich und abschätzend.

„Aber was bedeutet das?"

„Du hast die seltene, aber nicht unbekannte Gabe, die sich Skyrim nennt. Die Menschen, meistens sind es Zauberer, können die Geister der Vergangenheit erahnen, sie können an Orten geballter Magie jede einzelne Sekunde, die dort stattgefunden hat, ertasten und Emotionen erfahren."

„Es gibt Menschen, die das auch können?" fragte Eliza erleichtert und erfreut.

„Allerdings. Pro Generation gibt es einen, so steht es den alten Legenden- nur einen. Mit dem richtigen Training kannst du Kontrolle über diese Sache erlernen und dafür sorgen, dass dir nicht immer zu ungelegenen Zeiten irgendwelche Schwankungen wiederfahren."

„Das wäre toll! Ich möchte nicht die ganze Zeit, wenn ich an eine Person denke, ihre Gedanken in mir hören."

„Kannst du uns ein Beispiel geben?" fragte Minerva sanft.

„Vorhin zum Beispiel, als Harry eingeteilt wurde, konnte ich deutlich hören, was der Hut zu ihm gesagt hat und, dass Harry sich gegen Slytherin entschieden hat. Und vor der Großen Halle, als ich auf euch….ich meine Sie gewartet habe, konnte ich Ron…Weasley in meinem Kopf flüstern hören, dass jeder, der in Slytherin war, böse geworden ist."

„Das mit Harry lässt sich durch eure geschwisterliche Verbindung erklären, ihr seid Zwillinge, da kommt so etwas gehäuft vor und es wurde durch deine Gabe verstärkt. Seit wann kannst du das?" erläuterte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Seit ich denken kann. Mir kam es nie komisch vor, aber seit ich meinen Zauberstab habe, kommt mir alles verstärkt vor."

„Aber warum hast du uns, deiner Mutter und mir, nie etwas davon gesagt?" fragte Minerva entsetzt.

Eliza senkte den Kopf.

„Ich wollte euch keine Sorge bereiten."

„Liebes" sagte Minerva und strich ihr sanft über den Kopf. Snape sah seine Kollegin schräg an. Dass man sie mal so zugeneigt sah, war irgendwie merkwürdig. Er konnte das nicht. Aber vielleicht lag das daran, dass die beiden ein familiäres Verhältnis hatten?

Eliza sah zu Snape auf. Vorhin, in der großen Halle, hatte er ihre Augen nicht sehen können, aber jetzt warf es ihn um. Erinnerungen fluteten ihn. Sie sah fast genauso aus wie Lily, wie seine Lily Evans! Ihre Augen hatten die gleiche Form und Farbe, ihre Haare ebenso und doch bargen sie Einzigartigkeit in sich.

„Kann ich mir diese Bücher über die Skyrim mal ausleihen?"

Dumbledore lächelte breit und reichte ihr ein Säuredrop: „Aber natürlich. Es hätte mich enttäuscht, wenn du nicht gefragt hättest. Wenn du dich hier eingelebt hast, wird Professor Snape beginnen, dir ein wenig über die Fähigkeit der Okklumentik zu erzählen. Vielleicht findest du dazu aber auch ein Buch. In der Zwischenzeit solltest du dir möglichst Nichts anmerken lassen und weiter gute Laune verbreiten."

„Das glaube ich, schaffe ich nicht. Mein Haus mag mich nicht!"

„Sie kennen dich nicht und fürchten die Tatsache, dass ein Potter und noch dazu die Schwester des Jungen der Überlebt hat in das Haus der grundsätzlich Bösen geschickt wurde. Die Slytherins sind in Schockstarre, aber sie werden sich damit abfinden müssen" sprach Snape in seiner unnachahmlichen Art, die normalerweise einen Raum im Durchschnitt um zehn Grad abkühlte.

„Danke, Professor Snape" sagte Eliza und lächelte breit. Dumbledore erhob sich, Minerva tat es ihm nach.

„Fürs erste reicht das. Komm am Wochenende in mein Büro, dann gebe ich dir die alten Bücher oder das, was davon erhalten ist und bespreche noch ein paar andere Sachen mit dir. Guten Abend, Severus, Eliza."

„Gute Nacht, Professor Dumbledore. Nacht, Om…ich meine Professor McGonagall."

„Schlafen sie gut, Miss Potter" Minerva zwinkerte und folgte dem summenden Schulleiter dann aus der Tür hinaus. Snape erhob sich, nachdem er irgendetwas aufgeschrieben hatte, und wies Eliza den Weg zur Tür.

„Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins befindet sich hier um dieser Ecke hinter einer Mauer. Man sagt das jeweilige Passwort und kann dann eintreten" erklärte er und führte sie. Eliza schwieg.

„Das Passwort lautet jetzt Dolor losiorus, superbia aeterna est. Auf Englisch bedeutet es so etwas wie Schmerz ist kurzweilig, Stolz für die Ewigkeit. Das hier ist der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum."

Eliza ging vor Snape hinein und sah sich mit offenem Mund um. Der Raum hatte eine hohe Decke und mehrere Balkone waren durch steinerne Wendeltreppen vom Hauptgemeinschaftsraum zu erreichen. Es gab viele Ecken und Nischen, die alle vom mittleren, runden Podium zugängliche waren. Auf besagtem Podest stand eine Säule aus schwarzem Marmor, die zum Teil mit Pergamentrollen zugepflastert war. Der gesamte Raum wurde erhellt von den Feuern und freischwebenden, grünlich schimmernden Lichtkugeln. Die Wände waren aus schwarzen Marmorkacheln und hier und da mit großen grün- silbernen Wandbehängen bedeckt. Gegenüber des Zugangs waren große Bullaugenfenster eingelassen, die einem einen kleinen Ausschnitt des Sees zeigten. Trotz der düsteren Einrichtung hatte der Raum etwas sonderbar Behagliches.

„Dort drüben sind die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen. Das sind die der Jungen, da drüben die der Mädchen. Du wirst feststellen, dass jeder Schüler bei den Slytherins einen eigenen Schlafsaal hat, ein Privileg dieses Hauses, das man nicht leichtfertig verwenden sollte. Gute Nacht, Miss Potter."

„Gute Nacht, Professor Snape und Danke."

Er antwortete nicht, sondern nickte steif und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Eliza beschloss, heute Abend lieber nicht den Raum zu erkunden, sondern ging direkt in ihren Schlafsaal. Er lag sehr weit vom Eingang entfernt und sie musste erst eine der Nischen durchqueren, ehe sie die schwere, schwarze Tür aufschieben konnte, an der ihr Name in silbernen Lettern angeschlagen stand.

Eine kleine, breite Wendeltreppe später stand sie in ihrem Raum, der kleiner war als der bei ihr zu Hause. Die Decke bestand vollkommen aus dickem Glas und so wurde ein blau- grünliches Licht auf das Bett mit seinem silbernen Metallgestell und den dunkelgrünen Seidenbettlaken. Links der Tür war ein Kamin aus dunklem Marmor mit Silbernen Verzierungen eingebaut worden, am Fußende des Bettes stand eine schwere Holzkiste, mit ebenfalls silbernen Beschlägen und an der Wand gegenüber der Tür stand ein dunkelgrüner Ledersessel vor einem hübsch gearbeiteten mit unzählige vielen Schubladen und Türen, die allesamt geschnitzt schienen.

Auf einer dafür angelegten Säule neben dem Bett stand Krones Käfig und der Kauz selbst saß auf dem Kaminsims und begann, fröhlich zu schuhen, als er Eliza sah. Die Schülerin fühlte sich ein wenig zu bunt für diesen Raum. Ihren Koffer fand sie neben dem Bett unter einem Hölzernen Vorsprung, der dafür gemacht schien, dass man den Koffer darauf legte.

Scheinbar konnte man den Kofferdeckel abtrennen! Als Eliza dies festgestellt hatte, ließ sie das schwere Gepäckstück unter den kritischen Blicken von Krone darauf schweben und räumte wild herum. Sie vertrieb ihre Eule von dem Kaminsims und platzierte ihre heißgeliebten stattdessen dort, ihre Roben platzierte sie in der großen Kiste und bemerkte, dass sie sich zum Teil grün gefärbt hatten und ein Slytherinwappen darauf genäht hatte. Nicht zu vergessen die Krawatte und das Miniatur- Wappen auf ihrem Zaubererhut.

Krone trillerte und hüpfte auf den Tisch. Er begann auf etwas dort herum zu picken.

„Hey! Lass das!" rief Eliza lachend und sah, dass er auf einem Stück Pergament herumhüpfte. Sie strich ihm über den Kopf.

„Schlauer Krone. Ich schreibe Mum bevor sie es von Oma erfährt. So, geh ein wenig beiseite, damit ich arbeiten kann."

Der Sessel war sehr bequem und der Tisch schien sich auf ihre Höhe einzustellen, während sie nach einer Feder und Tinte in den Schubladen suchte.

Kurze Zeit später war sie fertig mit dem Brief und las ihn ein letztes Mal durch ehe sie ihn in einen Umschlag faltete und mit Krone wegschickte:

Liebe Mum,

Ich hoffe, Remus hat seinen Job bekommen und ihr hattet Spaß mit dem Kuchen. Momentan läuft es nicht so großartig in Hogwarts, aber das wird sich bestimmt noch ändern.

Der Sprechende Hut hat mich Slytherin zugeteilt- er meinte, es würde mich mehr unterstützen. Vielleicht hat er Recht, ich hoffe es, denn es ist die Hölle. Die Slytherins mögen mich nicht wirklich und auch Harry und Ron Weasley haben mich ignoriert, obwohl wir uns im Zug super verstanden haben.

Harry ist richtig nett und sehr höflich, aber die Dursleys haben ihn wohl wie den letzten Dreck behandelt.

Im Hogwarts Express habe ich auch Hermine Granger kennengelernt, sie ist eine Muggelgeborene und genauso verliebt in Bücher wie ich. Wir haben uns ewig über die Inhalte der Schulbücher unterhalten, ist das zu glauben? Sie wurde nach Gryffindor zugeteilt, aber vielleicht sehen wir uns ja trotzdem.

Aber als ich den Hut aufhatte, ist etwas Merkwürdiges passiert. Für einen Moment war mein Kopf voller Wortfetzen, aber dann war es vorbei.

Professor Dumbledore hat gesagt, als ich ihm davon erzählt habe, dass ich zu den Skyrim gehöre. Das heißt also, es ist nichts allzu Gefährliches! Er wird mir Bücher dazu geben, damit ich mich darüber informieren kann. Mach dich also darauf gefasst, am Montag einen dicken Brief voller Informationen darüber zu bekommen.

Professor Snape, der mein Hauslehrer ist, soll mir nächste Woche erklären, wie man seinen Geist kontrolliert, damit diese Visionen aufhören oder kontrollierbar werden. Das freut mich, denn es ist sehr blöd, die ganze Zeit Gedanken zu hören.

In Slytherin hat man einen Einzel Schlafsaal und meiner hat eine gläserne Decke, durch die ich in den See schauen kann! Alles ist sehr dunkel und edel, mit schwarzem Marmor und Silber, aber es ist schön, auch wenn ich mir vorkomme, wie ein bunter Hund unter schwarzen. Sehr traurig.

Wie du dir denken kannst, freue ich mich unglaublich auf den Unterricht, vor allem den zusammen mit den Gryffindors.

Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett und werde Krone losschicken, damit du dir nicht zu viele Sorgen machst.

Grüß Remus von mir!

Alles Liebe,

Eliza

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Zufrieden legte sie sich hin, zog Schuhe und Socken aus und lief ein paar Mal auf dem Teppich am Kopfende ihres Bettes herum. Er war scheinbar sehr edel und fühlte sich weich an. Das Bett selbst hatte perfekte Hüpf- Qualitäten und Eliza machte sich einen Spaß daraus, bis zur Ermüdung darauf herumzutollen. Es quietschte nicht mal!

Erschöpft zog sie sich um und kroch unter die Laken und die Bettdecke. Diese war Merlin sei Dank nicht aus Seide, sondern aus etwas wie flauschig- warmem Fell. Eine Wärmflasche lag bei den Füßen und die Matratze war trotz der Malträtierung noch unendlich weich, als würde man auf Wolken schlafen. Die Potter stellte sich noch einen Wecke, legte die Brille auf einen weiteren kleinen Vorsprung am Kopfende des Bettes und fiel sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Ein Drache brüllte laut auf und Eliza sah sich um. Dies war ihre Traumwelt. Sie saß in einer Runde aus zehn Männern und Frauen unterschiedlichen Alters, die Alle in ähnliche Roben gekleidet waren, geschmückt mit einem stilisierten Drachen.

„Hallo, Eliza Potter" sagte eine alte Frau mit langen, silbernen Haaren, die ein Schwert im Gürtel und eine Art Krone auf dem Kopf trug. Jetzt fiel Eliza auf, das auch die anderen Alle ein Schwert oder andere Waffe bei sich trugen.

„Wer seid ihr?"

„Wir sind wie du, Wir sind die Skyrim" sagte ein jüngerer Mann in Kettenhemd und Waffenrock.

„Wo sind wir hier? Was soll das?"

Die alte Frau antwortete: „Das hier ist die Feuerfeste, der Berufungsort. Und du bist hier, damit du deinen Auftrag erfährst."

„Auftrag?"

„Dazu muss ich weiter ausholen. Der Grund, warum wir Gedanken und Gefühle anderer magischer Menschen begreifen können, liegt darin, dass wir vor unserer Geburt von einem Drachen erwählt wurden, der kurz davor stand, zu sterben. Daher kommt deine Liebe und dein Interesse an diesen Wesen."

„Welcher Drache war das?"

„Das weiß keiner. Nur der Drache und er wird sich dir offenbaren, wenn er es für angemessen hält."

„Was bedeutet das für mich? Was soll das?"

„Wir sprechen hier von Geistern oder Seelen" sagte der junge Mann erneut, „Der Drache, eines der weisesten Wesen dieser Erde, wenn man sie in einer Ruhephase trifft, kann einen Teil der Zukunft zumindest erahnen und dann geht er auf Wanderschaft und sucht sich ein menschliches Wesen aus und verleiht ihm seine Kräfte, um weiterzuleben und seine schützende Aufgabe zu übernehmen. Natürlich ist das nicht immer erfolgreich. Ich war der Skyrim vor dir, Regulus Black mein Name, und ich wurde getötet, bevor ich meine Aufgabe vollenden konnte. Das liegt auch daran, dass ich meinen Drachen nie gefunden habe, er hat sich mir immer mehr entzogen, als würde er seine Entscheidung bereuen.

Aber sei unbesorgt, es wird dir nicht so ergehen."

„Also muss ich meinen Drachen finden, obwohl er tot ist? Wie soll das gehen?"

„Du suchst das, was von ihm übrigbleibt. Ähnlich den Gedankenfetzen, die du wahrnimmst, wenn du den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzt oder einen Erinnerungsträchtigen Ort betrittst. Aber am Ort des Drachen sind die Gedanken um einiges fokussierter, gezielter und informativer."

„Und dann?"

„Dann machst du dich daran, deine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Ich zum Beispiel, bin Ignatia Wildsmith- die Erfinderin des Flohpulvers. Mein Drache, der in einer Zauberergemeinde bis ins hohe Alter gepflegt wurde, sagte mir, ich solle die Kommunikation revolutionieren und Kontakte fördern. Und da ich besonders gut Dinge erfinden, ungewöhnliche Gedanken entwickeln und ein Engagement in Richtung von Verwirklichung hatte, gelang es mir, diese kleinen Kreationen zu ersinnen."

„Warum heißt es Skyrim?"

Regulus lachte herzhaft: „Welch eine Frage, aber ja. Sie ist gut. Wir bewegen uns hier auf einer Ebene zwischen Leben und Tod, zwischen Himmel und Erde- an der Himmelskante."

„Das macht Sinn."

„Alles hat einen Sinn, man muss ihn sich nur suchen."

„Warum hört man hier Drachen?"

„Das ist typisch für Feuerfeste, ein Ort in einem mystischen Ort, an dem Legenden leben. Die toten Drachen, die uns berufen haben, leben hier genauso wie alle anderen Skyrim. Wir reden hier von ungefähr hundert Personen aller Nationen, Jahrhunderte und Gesinnungen. Keiner kann hier sterben und trotzdem herrschen hier Kämpfe zwischen Gut und Böse. Hier wird geforscht und der derzeitige Skyrim geschützt. Aber verlassen können wir Feuerfeste nicht, sonst wäre einiges anders."

„Das glaube ich euch."

„Vertrau Snape, er wird dir helfen."

„Also ist das, was er mir beibringt wirklich von Vorteil?"

„Ja, es wird dir helfen, dich auf das zu konzentrieren, was wirklich zählt. Ich musste es auf die harte Tour lernen."

„Ein letztes noch, bevor wir dich wegschicken. Sag niemandem etwas, das ist das oberste Gebot der Skyrim. Unsere Kräfte sind eine Legende, an die keiner wirklich ernsthaft glaubt. Es wäre töricht und unklug, es jemandem zu sagen. Macht ist nur in den Händen derjenigen klug, die sie nicht missbrauchen."

„Versprochen!" sagte Eliza, lachte und war dann plötzlich wieder hellwach.

Das war merkwürdig, dachte sie sich, fiel dann jedoch erneut in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Gut so, denn sonst hätte der Riesenkrake sich sicherlich zu Tode erschreckt, als seine Greifarme aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen schienen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Eliza pünktlich mit dem Weckerklingeln, schüttelte kurz verwirrt den Kopf und sammelte dann ihre Sachen für den Tag zusammen. Das leise Hintergrundgemurmel ignorierte sie gekonnt. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war alles andere als lebhaft, aber ein neuer Zettel war an der schwarzen Säule erschienen: „Erstklässler werden angehalten, ihre Stundenpläne NICHT zu verlegen!"

Eliza musste lachen, ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und in Richtung Große Halle, wo sie auf eine gut gelaunte Hermine traf.

„Hallo!" begrüßten die beiden sich strahlend.

„Wir geht es dir so in Slytherin?"

„Es ist… anstrengend. Wie ist Gryffindor?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern: „Es geht so. Ich bin schon so gespannt auf die Stundenpläne!"

„Geht mir genauso. Schade, dass wir nicht jedes Fach zusammen haben können."

„Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und sie haben Gryffindor und Slytherin zusammengelegt?" Eliza musste erneut lachen: „Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht."

Am Beginn der Haustische verabschiedeten sich die beiden, Eliza steuerte einen freien Platz am Slytherintisch an und bekam prompt von einem Mitschüler ein Stück Pergament zugeschoben.

Als erstes hatte sie dienstags, das war heute, Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick. Danach erstmal Verwandlung, Kräuterkunde und bis zum Freitag kein einziges Mal Zaubertränke, was sie traurig stimmte.

Eliza begann zu frühstücken und vermisste die perfekten Pancakes ihrer Mutter sehr, als sie sich die halb geplünderte Auswahl an Platten betrachtete. Erneut aufblickend sah sie, dass um sie herum und auch ihr gegenüber keiner saß. Immer mehr Schüler kamen, aber anstatt sich an die festgelegten Plätze zu setzen, zogen es die Slytherins vor, die Stühle wegzuziehen und sich lieber in die volle Mitte zu sitzen.

Eliza ließ den Kopf hängen und seufzte, stand auf und ließ alles unangetastet, der Becher Kürbissaft noch halb voll. Sie munterte sich mit dem Gedanken auf, bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn noch genügend Zeit zu haben, das Klassenzimmer zu suchen. Während sie die Treppenstufen der Marmortreppe zählte, rief sie sich das Wissen aus Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts ins Gedächtnis. Es gab einhundertzweiundvierzig Treppen, die ihren Ort verändern und Stufen verschwinden lassen konnten. Es gab mehr als vier Geheimgänge aus dem Schloss und mehr als zwanzig, die das Schloss in sich durchzogen.

Gerade bog Eliza um eine Ecke, über ein Gemälde mit einem alten Mönch lachend, und stieß prompt mit jemandem zusammen.

„Oh hallo!"

„Wer bist du denn!"

„Eliza Potter. Und wer seid ihr?"

„Fred und"

„George Weasley"

„zu ihren"

„Diensten" sagten die beiden Zwillinge abwechselnd. Sie waren groß, dünn und hatte, wie Ron auch, flammend rote Haare und durchdringende braune Augen. Ihre Roben waren rot.

„Ah, ich erinnere mich" sagte der eine, der vorhin George gesagt hatte, „Gestern Abend der lauteste Applaus."

Eliza grinste ihn an: „Durchdringend und häuserübergreifend, so muss es sein."

„Wo musst du hin?"

„Zauberkunst, aber ihr wollt sicherlich zum Frühstück, oder?"

„Eigentlich schon, aber"

„Im Zweifelsfalle können wir"

„Uns auch Essen aus der Küche beschaffen."

„Ist das nicht verboten?"

„Unser Motto" sagte Fred, „ist: Kenne die Regeln gut, um sie noch besser umgehen zu können." Eliza musste erneut lachen.

„Gefällt mir. Also, wo geht es in Richtung Zauberkunst?"

„Folgen sie mir, meine Dame" sagte George, verbeugte sich. Die Weasley- Zwillinge nahmen Eliza zwischen sich und geleiteten sich sicher die vier Korridore, fünf Ecken und zwei Abkürzungen weiter zu ihrem Zielort.

„Ihr kennt euch hier wohl gut aus."

„Machst du Witze? Wir kennen Hogwarts wie unsere Westentaschen. Sogar besser als Filch, aber sag ihm das bloß nicht."

„Filch?"

„Der griesgrämige und mürrische Hausmeister und seine nervige Katze Mrs Norris. Die beiden lauern darauf, dass jemand irgendwo eine Regel überschreitet, um demjenigen dann Folter anzudrohen. Der hat noch nie eine Kartei weggeworfen, auf denen vermerkt er den Verstoß. Wir füllen ganze Schränke" sagte Fred stolz. Eliza grinste.

„Er ist schlimmer als Snape, aber immerhin behandelt er alle Schüler einigermaßen gleich schlecht."

„Was ist mit Snape? Er kam mir ganz…nett ist das falsche Wort… auf jeden Fall nicht mürrisch oder griesgrämig."

„Du bist ja auch eine Slytherin, er bevorzugt sein Haus, das wirst du noch merken. Meistens finden die das aber richtig gut, weil sie Unsinn anstellen können und keine Strafe zu erwarten brauchen. Gegenüber Gryffindor ist er mehr als ungerecht. Irgendeine Fehde, vermute ich mal" erwiderte George achselzuckend.

Kurze Zeit später verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander, die Zwillinge verschwanden in einer Tür, die so tat, als wäre sie eine Wand, und dann ertönte ein Gong. Plötzlich füllte sich der Korridor mir Schülern, die wild schnatternd in alle Richtungen strömten. Auch andere Erstklässler gingen an Eliza vorbei, doch neben ihr sammelte sich eine Gruppe Slytherins aus ihrem Jahrgang.

„Hallo, ich bin Daphne Greengrass" sagte eine freundliche Stimme neben Eliza, sie drehte sich herum und sah ein Mädchen mit langen, blonden Locken und dunkelbraunen Augen sich gegenüber stehen und lächeln.

„Eliza Potter, schön, dich kennen zu lernen."

„Geht mir genauso. Normalerweise hätte ich früher mit der gesprochen, aber du verschwindest immer so schnell!"

„Oh" sagte Eliza verdutzt, „Ich habe nur nicht geglaubt, dass jemand etwas mit mir zu tun haben möchte."

„Wegen gestern, oder?"

„Ja. Was war denn los?"

„Ich kann nur für mich sprechen, aber es hat mich erschrocken. Meine Eltern sind sehr auf eine reine Erblinie bedacht und in den Ferien habe ich gehört, dass sie hoffen, dass Harry Potter ein zweiter Voldemort wird. Der erste Schritt dahin wäre eine Zuordnung nach Slytherin gewesen. Und dann taucht plötzlich ein Mädchen auf, das Harry Potters Schwester ist und nach Slytherin kommt? Da ist man erstaunt und fragt sich, was da drin ist. Dass du bisher noch nie erwähnt wurdest, lässt mich zumindest glauben, dass du irgendwas an dir haben musst, was besonders ist- etwas, was dich stärker macht als deinen Bruder."

„Da irrst du dich aber" sagte Eliza, Daphnes Blick ruhig erwidernd, „Ich bin mit einer magischen Mutter bei Freunden unserer Eltern aufgewachsen, gerade, weil ich nichts Besonderes an mir habe. Harry ist der Held hier."

Daphne schien skeptisch, fragte aber nicht weiter nach. Um sie schloss sich nun ein Kreis aus Slytherin- Mädchen, der alsbald von den Jungen erweitert wurde.

„Das hier sind Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Megan Jones und meine Zwillingsschwester Queenie Greengrass."

„Hallo!" begrüßte Megan sie strahlend. Alle vier hatten dunkle Haare und blaue oder graue Augen und auch wenn sie angsteinflößend wirkten, sahen sie liebenswürdig aus, so wie sie Eliza angrinsten.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich dich Iza nenne?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich."

„Wo bist du aufgewachsen?" fragte Queenie gleich hinterher, sie schien gerne zu reden.

„London, Grimmauldplatz. Bei Anne McGonagall."

„Ist die verwandt mit der McGonagall, die hier unterrichtet?" fragte Pansy ehrfürchtig, ihr ein wenig mopsartiges Gesicht noch immer von einem Grinsen verzogen.

„Ja, das ist meine Großmutter."

„Lustig."

„Darf ich einschreiten? Ich würde mich auch gerne vorstellen" sagte ein bleicher Junge mit spitzem Gesicht, weißblonden Haaren und durchdringend grauen Augen, die kalt umher sahen.

„Ich bin Malfoy" sagte er stolz, „Draco Malfoy." Er hielt Eliza seine Hand hin, sie grinste breit und schüttelte sie.

Als sich ihre Haut berührte, durchzuckte Eliza erneut ein Stoß von Gedanken- hauptsächlich Schreie von Qual, Schmerz und Angst. Eine Frau rief in ihrem Kopf: „Sie ist kein Werkzeug, Cygnus! Sie ist unser Kind. Du darfst nicht zulassen, dass Lucius Malfoy sie wie eine Ware behandelt!" Eine männliche Stimme erwiderte hart: „Sei vorsichtig, Druella. Sonst werde ich eigenhändig dafür sorgen, dass du es nicht mehr sein musst!"

„Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen" strahlte Eliza, sich nicht anmerken lassend, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Er deutete auf seine klobigen Kumpanen: „Crabbe und Goyle- oder Vincent und Gregory, für diejenigen, die sie kennen."

Gelächter füllte den Gang und die beiden stießen Draco gleichzeitig in die Seite, was ihn zusammenzucken ließ: „Ihr Schwachköpfe!" schimpfte er. Dann trat ein Junge aus den Schatten hervor, der sich bisher bedeckt gehalten hatte: „Meine Name ist Theodore Nott, mein Kumpel hier heißt Blaise, Blaise Zabini."

Auch hier wurden Hände geschüttelt, doch die Geister der Vergangenheit schienen sich zurückzuhalten. Konnte der Drache steuern, was sie sah? Das musste sie bei Gelegenheit Ignatia und Regulus fragen.

„Würden Sie bitte vom Gang herein kommen?" fiepste das eine Stimme und die Erstklässler drehten sich herum. Der kleine Professor Flitwick hatte die Tür aufgestoßen und nahm nun gerade erneut auf einem Stapel Bücher Platz, die Eliza nicht beneidete.

Er begann damit, die Namensliste vorzulesen und sich ihre Gesichter einzuprägen, dann begann er zu erklären, was Zauberkunst eigentlich war und welche Themen sie im ersten Jahr behandeln und in der Abschlussprüfung hoffentlich vorzeigen konnten.

„Das erste Thema ist also Levitation. Sie wollen vielleicht mitschreiben. Wer kann mir sagen, was Levitation bedeutet?"

Eliza, Queenie, Theo und Draco hoben die Hände sofort. Nach einigen Sekunden folgte auch der zaghafte Rest bis auf Crabbe, Goyle und Millicent.

„Ms Potter, der Rest hört zu und fügt hinzu, wenn etwas fehlt."

„Levitation bedeutet Fliegen, also geht es um die Kunst, Objekte in einen schwebenden Zustand zu bringen, in dem sie sich nicht selber halten können, und sie in ihrem Flug zu kontrollieren."

„Exzellent, fünf Punkte für Gryff…ich meine Slytherin! Mr Nott, was wollen sie noch sagen?"

„Nur, dass es vom lateinischen Wort Levitas abgeleitet wird, was Leichtigkeit bedeutet."

„Sehr gut, nochmal fünf Punkte. Haben das alle notiert? Gut, gut! Die Zauberformel, die sie sicher alle kennen, lautet Wingardium Leviosa. Den Rest der Stunde sollen sie nun versuchen, diese Federn hier zum Schweben zu bringen. Aber machen sie sich keinen Druck. Es dauert meistens einige Zeit, bis es funktioniert."

„Wingardium Leviosa" murmelte Eliza, machte eine Handbewegung und plötzlich hob sich die Feder in die Luft.

„Ms Potter!" rief Flitwick erschrocken und fiel fast von seinem Bücherstapel herunter.

„Welche Handbewegung haben sie ausgeführt?" fragte er, als er sich gefasst hatte.

Eliza machte die Bewegung erneut: ein Schlenker nach links und dann eine Schleife dort.

„Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich. Normalweise brauchen Schüler immer die korrekte Handbewegung für einen Zauber- ihre ist das nicht."

Draco schnaubte kaum hörbar.

„Wie funktioniert die eigentliche Handbewegung, Sir?" fragte Queenie neugierig.

„Sie nennt sich Wutschen und Wedeln" er vollführte eine elegante, gekonnte Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab.

„So steht es auch im Buch" meinte Theo, Flitwick nickte zustimmend.

„Vielleicht wollte mein Zauberstab einfach nur nett sein und sie erschrecken" lachte Eliza und Daphne stimmte mit ein. Flitwick hielt einen Moment inne, legte den Kopf schief und nickte dann lächelnd.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich, Ms Potter. Drei Punkte für Slytherin!"

Megan klopfte Eliza auf den Rücken.

„Sehr gut!" flüsterte Draco hinter ihr ins Ohr und klopfte ihr ebenfalls auf den Rücken.

Lachend und scherzend gingen sie nun in einem unzertrennlichen Bündel zu den nächsten Stunden. Die Unsicherheit war vollkommen aus Eliza verflogen und sie hüpfte nun erneut fröhlich auf und ab.

„Dein Bruder" sagte Draco da zu ihr, „Ist ein wenig merkwürdig. Er scheint mir sehr auf Muggelliebhaber und diese Unterklassigen Zauberer abzufahren. Solltest du nicht einschreiten, ehe er sich…verändert?"

„Es ist seine Sache, wen er als Freund oder Feind wählt. Ich verstehe Menschen nicht, die sagen, Muggelgeborene wären schlecht und finde ihre Aussagen auch sehr ungerecht und deshalb finde ich, solltest du nicht so große Töne spucken. Jeder trifft Entscheidungen, wie Dumbledore gesagt hat."

„Dumbledore" schnarrte Draco Malfoy abfällig, „Der ist doch total verrückt, das sagt mein Vater jedenfalls. Er sei das Schlimmste, was dieser Schule passieren konnte."

„Vielleicht solltest du deine ganzen Vorurteile einfach über Bord werfen und anfangen, die Welt mit deinen eigenen Augen und Verstand zu sehen!"

Draco funkelte sie böse an, zog die Augenbraue trotz seiner zu Schlitzen verengten Augen hoch und nickte dann abfällig: „Ich verstehe schon. Du bist auch eine, die Schlammblüter denen vom wahren Blut vorzieht! Was machst du dann in Slytherin, mh?"

„Der Sprechende Hut hat sich dafür entschieden. Seine Gründe werde ich dir ganz sicher nicht nennen und wenn du jetzt bitte aufhören würdest, mich mit deinen unmenschlichen Ansichten zu nerven, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar dafür. Merlin, wie ich dich verachte!" giftete Eliza ihn an, drehte sich mit wehenden Haaren harsch auf dem Absatz um und schritt mit eilenden Schritten davon und in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ganz toll, Draco" sagte Theo neben dem Slytherin und klopfte ihm härter als nötig, und voll Ironie auf die Schulter, „So wirst du deinen Vater sicherlich stolz machen."

„Sie hat ihn beleidigt, diese Blutsverräterin! Wie kann sie es wagen? Mich, einen Malfoy und meinen Vater herab zu würdigen, was fällt ihr ein!"

„Das nennt man Persönlichkeit" warf Daphne ein, zeigte Draco noch den Vogel und rauschte dann mit ihrer Schwester und den anderen Mädchen hinter ihr ihrer Hauskameradin nach.

Eliza saß kochend im Gemeinschaftsraum an einem Tisch, eine Feder gezückt und versuchte vehement, sich auf den Aufsatz zu konzentrieren, den Professor Sprout aufgegeben hatte um ihn ohne Note zu korrigieren.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da zerbrach in ihrem Kopf so etwas wie eine Blase und plötzlich wurden ihre Gedanken geflutet von Streitgesprächen: „Ich bitte dich, Lily! Das war keine Absicht. Ich wollte dich nie Schlammblut nennen!" „Aber du nennst jeden, der meine Abstammung hat Schlammblut Severus, warum sollte es bei mir anders sein?". Die Stimmen veränderten sich: „Du bist eine Schande, Regulus. Was ist aus meinem kleinen Bruder geworden?" „Er verehrt dich nicht mehr als sein Vorbild, Sirius. Ich bin jetzt eine eigenständige Person und entscheide mich, wie ich will!" „Du kannst doch diese Wahnsinnigen und seine Ideale nicht ernstnehmen!" „Warum denn nicht? Du nimmst doch nie etwas ernst. Dir geht es doch nur um Mädchen und Quidditch und Streiche."

„Meine Freunde sind mir wichtiger!" „Ja, noch. Irgendwann wirst du erkennen müssen, dass man gegen den Dunklen Lord nicht gewinnen kann! Wenn du dich schützen willst, ändere deine Haltung!" „Nicht ich brauche von uns zweien den Schutz, sondern du! Du gehst den falschen Weg, es wird dich töten. Voldemort braucht dich nicht und du brauchst ihn nicht. Du bist kein Fanatiker, der nur für die Weltherrschaft der Reinblüter kämpft!"

Erneut veränderten sich die Stimmen: „Tom! Das war genial!" „Nenn mich nicht Tom!" sagte eine kalte Stimme gereizt, „Das ist nicht mein Name, nicht mehr und er wird es auch nie wieder sein." „Was sagst du denn da?" das war eine Frau, die einschmeichelnd sprach, „Warum denn nicht?" „Weil es der Name meines miesen Muggelvaters war, dieser Nichtsnutz. Ich würde ihn töten, wenn ich könnte. Genauso wie alle anderen Schlammblüter auch, sie sind genauso dumm, wertlos und erbärmlich!" „Du kannst das nicht ernst meinen! Was willst du tun?" „Ich werde mich wie ein wahrer Slytherin verhalten, und jetzt verschwinde!" fauchte die männliche Stimme und Eliza tauchte schreckensstarr aus ihrer Trance auf.

Das erste Gespräch konnte sie nicht einordnen, das zweite… das musste Sirius Black gewesen sein, sie kannte seine Stimme aus dem Zug, und Regulus, sein Bruder? War er der Skyrim, mit dem sie gesprochen hatte? Er musste es sein, er hieß auch Black mit Nachnamen. Und der dritte Streit- das war mit Sicherheit Voldemort, wie er zu jemandem über seine wahnsinnigen Pläne diskutierte.

Jemand tippte ihr auf die Schulter und eine Schar Mädchen ließ sich auf die um den großen Tisch herumstehenden Stühle plumpsen.

„Wir arbeiten mit dir. Draco ist manchmal ganz schön…"

„Dumm?"

„Eingebildet" warf Queenie ein,

„Nervtötend" ergänzte Pansy,

„Angeberisch" war Megans Einwurf,

„Mir fällt nichts mehr ein" sagte Millicent, „Aber er kann sehr fies sein."

„Danke, dass ihr mir zustimmt."

„Das ist seine Erziehung. Unser aller Erziehung, um genau zu sein, aber wir stehen nicht so unter dem Einfluss unserer versessenen Väter" erläuterte Daphne eloquent.

„So, können wir anfangen?" quengelte Pansy, drehte ihr Kräuterkundebuch bereits zwischen den Händen und hätte es fast ins Feuer fliegen lassen, wenn Eliza es nicht aufgehalten hätte.

„Was für ein Reflex" kommentierte Megan lachend.

„Wenn dir ständig Sachen aus der Hand fliegen würden, hättest du auch Reflexe" erwiderte Eliza ebenfalls lachend.

Queenie klatschte in die Hände und sofort wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Aufgabe zu: Erstellen sie eine Liste aller gängigen Giftpilze und beschreiben sie die genaue Behandlung beim Biss durch eine Venemosa Tentakula.

Jetzt, wo sie sich endlich konzentriere konnte, war Eliza binnen zehn Minuten mit den erforderlichen fünfzehn Zentimetern fertig, ohne auch nur einmal ins Buch zu schauen.

„Unfair!" murmelte Daphne und kratzte sich am Kopf.

Bis Freitag geschah nichts wirklich Aufregendes. Der Unterricht war unterhaltsam wie eh und je und Eliza hielt eine stumme Einigung mit Malfoy, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig auf die Palme brachten. Am Freitagmorgen jedoch stand am schwarzen Brett die Mitteilung angeschlagen, dass heute die erste Flugstunde der Erstklässler zusammen mit den Gryffindors stattfinden sollte. Aufgeregt redeten die Greengrass- Schwestern auf Eliza und Megan ein, die wehrlos zwischen den beiden hockten. Sie verstummten erst, als die Gruppe erneut vor den Türen zu Snapes Kerkern stand, wo sie heute die erste Stunde Zaubertränke haben sollten.

Die Gryffindors standen, ein wenig zitternd, an der gegenüber liegenden Seite und Eliza ging auf Hermine zu, die ein wenig abseits stand. Die anderen Gryffindors und auch Malfoy warfen ihr einen scheelen Blick zu.

„Hallo, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Eliza behutsam. Hermine blickte auf und sofort breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Es war eine Art Reflex, wenn sie Eliza ansah, die so viel Freundlichkeit ausstrahlte, dass es wie ein Zauber wirkte.

„Ja, der Unterricht ist nicht halb so anstrengend wie ich dachte!" Strahlend erzählte die Muggelstämmige ihrer Freundin, wie sie es in Verwandlung geschafft hatte, eine Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln- als Einzige. Eliza war es ähnlich ergangen, aber für Hermine bedeutete es eine erste, von einem Lehrer als gute Leistung anerkannte Verwandlung. Ein Schritt, der vielen Schülern neues Selbstvertrauen gab.

„Ich habe mir nochmal das Zaubertrankbuch durchgelesen" sagte Eliza und wandte sich dann an Harry und Ron.

„Ah, schau mal wer da ist. Deine Schwester, die Slytherin."

„Ron!" wies Harry ihn zurecht.

„Was denn?"

„Nur weil sie eine Slytherin ist, heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht nett ist. Wir kennen sie doch aus dem Zug!"

„Genauso wie diesen Malfoy, mit dem sie jetzt rumhängt. Komm schon Harry, die bilden ihren eigenen Klub- und du hast ja gehört, was er gesagt hat: Sie mögen dich nicht. Es dauert nicht lange, da wird auch sie dich nicht mögen!"

„Red' keinen Schwachsinn" sagte Eliza entnervt und wütend. Was auch immer sie tat, sie tat es

falsch.

„Wie geht's dir Harry?"

„Gut, danke. Ich freu mich schon auf die Flugstunde heute Nachmittag. Wir bestimmt klasse. Oh, da kommt Snape."

Und tatsächlich vereitelte der Professor mit seinem Fledermaus- ähnlichen Auftritt ein Gespräch zwischen den zwei Geschwistern. Eliza gesellte sich zurück zu den Slytherins, bei denen sie sich ein wenig wohler fühlte als bei dem starrenden Blick von Ron. Hermine setzte sich auf Harrys andere Seite und war somit noch weiter von Eliza weg als Draco Malfoy.

Eliza und ihre Freundinnen setzten sich in die vorderste Reihe auf die steinernen Hocker, vor denen je ein Tisch mit verzauberter Arbeitsplatte und neben denen eine Brauvorrichtung aufgebaut war.

Es herrschte eiskaltes Schweigen im Klassensaal und Snape setzte sich auf einen eleganten Stuhl, zog eine Namensliste heraus und betrachtete jeden von ihnen eindringlich. Bei Elizas Name verweilte er kurz, durchbohrte sie mit einem fragenden Blick, dem sie problemlos standhielt.

Dann kam er sie Harry: „Ah ja. Harry Potter. Unsere neue Berühmtheit"

Draco Malfoy und ein paar andere Slytherins unterdrückten ihr Kichern in Form eines gekünstelten Hustens.

Dann erhob sich Snape, als er geendet hatte, und begann damit, auf und ab zog gehen und die Reihen der Pulte zu durchkreuzen.

„Albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel und kindische Hexereien wird es HIER NICHT geben" sagte er von hinten und kam erneut nach vorne hindurch gewandert, ehe er fortfuhr: „Ihr seid hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu lernen."

Er sprach so leise, dass man seine Worte normalerweise nicht verstanden hätte, aber durch die Stille im Saal konnte seine Stimme problemlos in alle Ecken und Winkel dringen.

„Viele von euch werden glauben, dass es sich hier nicht um Zauberei handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr wirklich die Schönheit leise brodelnder Kessel mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu sehen lernt, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen, die Sinne betören… Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut und sogar den Tod" er machte eine bedeutende Sprechpause, „verkorkt."

Erneut eine Pause: „Sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sie sonst immer in der Klasse habe!"

Schweigen herrschte nach dieser beeindruckenden Rede und Eliza richtete sich gerade auf, voller Gespanntheit darauf, was sie nun als nächstes tun würden.

„Potter!" hallte Snapes Stimme plötzlich durch den Raum und sofort richteten sich die Geschwister auf, „Mr Potter" spezifizierte der Professor nach einem verhaltenen Kichern einiger Schüler, die es albern fanden, das zwei Menschen so unisono auf einen Namen reagieren würden.

„Was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge?"

Eliza warf einen Blick nach hinten und sah in das ratlose Gesicht ihres Bruders. Hermine hatte die Hand erhoben und sah strahlend zu Eliza nach vorne.

„Miss Potter? Kennen sie die Lösung?"

Sie schreckte zusammen und schluckte, dachte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nach und antwortete dann mit fester Stimme: „Sie ergeben einen Schlaftrunk, der so mächtig ist, dass er Trank der Lebenden Toten genannt wird."

„Exakt" sagte Snape gedehnt und nickte ihr zu, ein Hauch von Siegessicherheit in seinem Blick.

„Versuchen wir es noch einmal, Mr Potter: Wo würdest du suchen, wenn du einen Bezoar beschaffen solltest?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir" erwiderte Harry ein wenig trotzig.

„Dachtest sicher, es wäre nicht nötig, ein Buch aufzuschlagen, bevor du hier her kommst?" Hermines Hand zitterte, während sie den Arm weiter nach oben gestreckt hielt.

„Letzte Frage: Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber…"

„Sagen sie nichts, was sie später bereuen. Ms Potter, erhellen sie den Kurs und ihren Bruder bitte. Nehmen sie die Hand herunter, Ms Granger- ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich später noch zur Genüge werden beweisen können."

„Einen Bezoar findet man im Bauch einer Ziege- es ist ein Stein, der einen vor den meisten Giften retten kann. Eisenhut und Wolfswurz bezeichnen ein und dieselbe Pflanze, die auch als Aconitum bekannt ist. Noch Fragen? Dann schreibt das bitt auf!"

„Ach und fünf Punkte für Slytherin, für Ms Potters ausgezeichnete Antworten."

Erneut klopfte Daphne ihr auf die Schulter, doch sie sah nicht zu ihr, sondern warf einen Blick in Richtung der Gryffindors. Hermine sah nicht ganz so enttäuscht aus, wie sie erwartet hatte- vermutlich wegen Snapes nicht allzu schnippischen Kommentars. Ron hingegen spießte sie mit Blicken auf, während Harry einfach nur sein Blatt mit den Augen fixierte.

Zehn Minuten später wies Snape sie an, die verbleibende Stunde für das Brauen eines Anti- Furunkel- Tranks zu nutzen. Grinsend sammelte Eliza die Zutaten zusammen, das Buch blieb bei ihr zugeklappt. Diesen Trank hatte sie sooft mit ihrer Mum gebraut, dass sie ihn auswendig kannte, denn es machte ihr Spaß, immer neue Verhältnisse herzustellen und neue Rezepturen für den Trank zu entwickeln und sie zu verbessern. Für sie war der Furunkeltrank der Einfachste und scheinbar war Snape der gleichen Meinung.

Fröhlich grinsend und die Zutaten mit dem nötigen Feingefühl zerpulvernd, heizte sie nebenbei ihren Kessel bereits auf die korrekte Temperatur und löste eine Handvoll getrockneter und in Scheiben geschnittener darin Aconitumwurzeln auf, um die Wirkung zu verstärken und die schmerzhaften Quetschungen aufzuheben. Während Snape gerade Draco Malfoy für seine perfekt geschmorte Wellhornschecke lobte, war Eliza augenverdrehend dabei, ihre Wellhornschnecken mit einem Löffel in das Heiße Gebräu zu tauchen, damit sie ebenfalls Schmorten. Das ersparte einem das zusätzliche Erhitzen der Schmorpfanne. Nach drei Minuten des Wartens füllte sie die Schnecken in einen Sieb um, erhitzte ihren Kessel ordentlich und gab die restlichen Zutaten hinein, während die Schnecken nun ihre Essenz absondern würden, ohne sich selbst im Trank zu verlieren.

Eine Stachelschweinpastille später war ihr Trank vollendet und Snape kam zu ihr nach vorne geschritten.

„Ms Potter" sagte er langsam als er den Trank betrachtete, der exakt so aussah, wie vorgeschrieben, „Ich darf annehmen, sie haben ihre eigene Rezeptur entwickelt?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Ausgezeichnet. Schüler! Kommen sie her und lassen sich von Ms Potter hier erklären, was sie getan hat, um den Trank zu verbessern. Aber zuerst werden wir natürlich die Wirkung testen, an diesem toten Tier."

Er förderte einen Vogel aus einem Glaskasten zu Tage, der, das sah Eliza an dem bläulichen Schein um ihn herum, mit dem Frostfluch belegt war, den ihr Mutter letzte Woche veröffentlicht hatte.

„Drei Tropfen genügen meist schon, um eine Veränderung herbeizuführen. Das hier ist ein Fluch, der Furunkel hervorruft."

Er wandte ihn auf den Vogel an und sofort begannen ekelhafte Blasen gefüllt mit Eiter darauf zu sprießen. Einige Schülerinnen machten angeekelte Geräusche und Eliza musste sich kurz abwenden und durchatmen, ehe sie zusehen konnte, wie Professor Snape mit dem Zauberstab einen Teil der Flüssigkeit in ihrem Kessel in eine Phiole umfüllte.

Sie hielt den Atem an, als er sie kippte und vorsichtig drei Tropfen auf den Vogel fallen ließ. Es puffte ein wenig und eine kleine, rote Rauchwolke stieg auf. Snape deutete auf das Tier und nickte Eliza dann zu: „Fünf Punkte für Slytherin für einen perfekten Trank, Ms Potter" sagte er, „Und nun erklären sie, was sie getan haben und ich sammele die anderen Mixturen ein und hoffe, dass keine von ihnen in irgendeiner Weise tödlich ist!"

Alle starrten Eliza an: Daphne und ihre Freunde gut gelaunt, Hermine strahlte sie auch an- vermutlich, weil sie fertig und zufrieden mit ihrem Trank war-, doch die restlichen Gryffindors waren entweder neutral, eingeschüchtert (Neville) oder eindeutig sauer (Ron). Harry sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Neid, Anerkennung und Ehrfurcht an, die aber nicht so positiv auf seine Schwester wirkte, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte.

Langsam, sodass alle, die es wollte, mitschreiben konnten, erläuterte sie jeden einzelnen Schritt, den sie getan hatte. Am Ende der Stunde gab Snape ihnen die Aufgabe, die Begründungen für die Veränderungen zu erarbeiten und dann das Heilmittel und seine Nebenwirkungen in der Bibliothek nachzuschlagen. Für Eliza gab es die Extraaufgabe, jedes Rezept im Buch bis in zwei Wochen abgeändert und Snape vorgelegt zu haben.

„Das sind mehr als zwanzig!" rief Queenie, als sie den Kerker verließen, und tätschelte Eliza beruhigend den Rücken, „Das ist ne Menge Arbeit, aber das wird schon."

Sie gingen am Freitagnachmittag in Richtung des Quidditchfeldes, das außerhalb der Schule lag und nur auf einem Weg zu erreichen war: man musste einen der Innenhöfe durchqueren, eine kleine Brücke übertreten und dann noch etwa zweihundert Meter einen breiten und ausgetretenen Pfad entlang spazieren.

Die Slytherins, die nur in einer Gruppe anzutreffen waren, schlenderten bereits früh los, um die Ländereien ein wenig zu erkunden. Eliza hatte sich in der ungeschriebenen Rangordnung durch ihren Zaubertrank ganz schön nach oben gearbeitet und stand nun ständig im Mittelpunkt. Die Mädchen erzählten ihr einfach Alles, was es über sie zu wissen gab, und es machte Spaß, denn das wurde ausnahmsweise einmal nicht von irgendwelchen Fetzen aus der Vergangenheit überschattet. Queenie war sehr musikalisch, wie sich herausstellte, aber ein wenig schusselig, wenn auch nicht halb so verwirrt wie Tonks.

„Tonks?" fragte Pansy irritiert, „Wer heißt denn Tonks?"

„Es ist ein Nachname" warf Draco ein, „die Cousine meiner Mutter heißt so, weil sie einen Schl… Muggelstämmigen geheiratet hat."

„Tonks ist ihre Tochter- eigentlich heißt sie Nymphadora, aber sie hasst den Namen. Oh, und sie ist ein Metamorphmagus, sie kann ihr Aussehen nach Belieben verändern."

„Wirklich?" sagte Millicent skeptisch, doch Megan quietschte nur erfreut und Eliza musste lachen.

„Sie macht gerade eine Ausbildung zur Aurorin. Und der beste Freund unserer Familie ist Remus Lupin. Er arbeitet im Ministerium (Ein Brief des Werwolfs hatte ihr das freudestrahlend mitgeteilt, weswegen sie am Mittwoch ein ganz schönes Aufsehen in der Großen Halle erregt hatte, als sie wie ein wilder Vogel durch die Halle gesaust und gehüpft war) und kann sehr gut erklären. Er hat mir sogar diesen Anhänger zum Geburtstag geschenkt!"

„Ist das eine echte Drachenklaue?" fragte Daphne staunend und erneut war Eliza stolz. Es gefiel ihr, dass die Slytherins sie nicht mehr als gefährliche, schwarzmagische Hexe betrachteten, sondern sie so mochten, wie sie war.

Die Gryffindors waren noch nicht da, wohl aber Madame Hooch, eine Frau mit einer grauen Sturmfrisur und hellen, gelben Adleraugen, und die Besen.

„Stellt euch am besten schon auf und sagt mir eure Namen, damit ich die Anwesenheit abhaken kann!" sagte sie resolut. Sie schien praktisch zu denken und ohne Schnörkel zu arbeiten.

Sie taten wie ihnen geheißen und als sie fertig war, fragte Eliza neugierig: „Welche Position haben sie mal gespielt?"

„Jägerin, bis vor zwölf Jahren hab ich mit meinem Mann zusammen bei dein Falmouth Falcons gespielt, aber die Knochen" sie rieb sich die rechte Schulter, „Geben nach. Also lernt was Anständiges, denn sonst endet ihr als Quidditchlehrer und Schiedsrichter in Hogwarts, bevor ihr auch nur auf dem Höhepunkt eurer Karriere seid. Da kommen ja auch die Gryffindors!"

Tatsächlich.

Madame Hooch orderte sie, sich ebenfalls einzureihen und begann dann, ihnen die Grundlagen eines Quidditchspielers und des Fliegens beizubringen.

„Haltet die rechte Hand über euren Besen und sagt Auf!" kommandierte sie, zwischen den Reihen hindurchgehend.

„AUF!" erscholl es vielstimmig und Eliza sah, dass Harrys Besen ihr gegenüber sofort in seine Hand gesprungen war.

„Wow" sah sie ihn sagen und dann sah er zu ihr auf, legte den Kopf fragend schief und sie sagte auch „Auf" und der Besen flog gemächlich, aber stetig und zügig zugleich in ihre Hand. Die Geschwister hielten beide Daumen für sich hoch, während Hermine und Ron noch mit ihren Besen kämpften. Wenige hatten es beim ersten oder zweiten Versuch geschafft. Daphne und die Slytherins brauchten maximal vier Anläufe- selbst Crabbe schaffte es irgendwann.

„AU!" sagte Ron und der Besen klatschte ihm ins Gesicht. Eliza musste lachen, ebenso wie Harry.

Als endlich Alle soweit waren, zeigte Madame Hooch, wie man einen Besen handhaben musste, korrigierte die Griffe und erklärte, warum es so wichtig war, sich richtig festzuhalten- Balance.

Sie ging an Eliza nickend vorüber, kontrollierte gleichzeitig Harry und als sie ihn lobte, durchfuhr Eliza erneut ein Erinnerungsblitz.

„UND POTTER VISIERT DAS TOR AN, SCHIESST UND TOR! TOR! GRYFFINDOR FÜHRT MIT 100 ZU 20! HUFFLEPUFF WIRD DAS WOHL NICHT MEHR GEWINNEN! POTTER GREIFT DEN QUAFFEL ERNEUT UND TOR! ES IST UNGLAUBLICH! WAS FÜR EINE ENERGIE DIESER JUNGE HAT- Mit ZWÖLF!" Dann veränderte sich die Stimme, auch wenn das Hintergrundgetöse ähnlich laut war: „POTTER HAT DEN SCHNATZ GESEHEN! ER STÜRZT SICH IN DIE TIEFE, IST GLEICHAUF MIT MALFOY UND JETZT HAT ER IHN FAST! ER GREIFT DANACH! EIN KOPF AN KOPF RENNEN! GLEICH ENTSCHEIDET SICH, WER DEN POKAL 1994 NACH HAUSE BRINGEN KANN- POTTER STÖSST MALFOYS ARM WEG UND JAAAAA! GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT DEN QUIDDITCHPOKAL! WIE UNGLAUBLICH!"

„Alles in Ordnung, Eliza?" fragte Megan besorgt.

„Ja. Ich habe nur kurz gedacht, ich hätte etwas Wichtiges vergessen. Für Professor Snape weißt du."

„Oh" sagte sie und nickte verständnisvoll.

Ablenkung wurde plötzlich verschafft, als Neville Longbottoms Besen mit samt dem darauf sitzenden Schüler mit ihm durchging, ihn quer über das Quidditchfeld zog und nur zum Halten kam, als er frontal gegen die Begrenzung zu den Tribünen knallte.

„NEVILLE!" rief Harry und rannte Seite an Seite mit den Gryffindors zu ihm. Die Slytherins folgten murmelnd, doch Draco Malfoy blieb kurz hinter den Löwen stehen, beugte sich vor und griff etwas Gläsernes aus dem Glas.

Es war ein Erinnermich.

„Ihr bleibt alle mit den Füßen auf dem Boden. Wenn ich auch nur einen einzigen Besen fliegen sehe, ist der Schüler, der darauf sitzt, schneller von Hogwarts verwiesen, als er Quidditch sagen kann!"

Sie verschwand mit Neville, der seine Hand fest umklammert hielt und fast weinte.

„Armer Neville" sagte Eliza mitleidig, Daphne nickte.

„Wenn der Riesentrampel das hier befragt hätte, wäre ihm vielleicht noch eingefallen, mit seinen Elefantenfüßen auf dem Boden zu bleiben."

„Gib es her, Malfoy" sagte Harry ruhig und drehte sich zu dem Slytherin um, sein Blick hasserfüllt.

Doch Draco grinste nur böse: „Ich glaube, ich steck es irgendwohin, damit Lahmarsch es sich abholen kann. Auf dem Dach- zum Beispiel!"

Mit einer flinken, sauberen Bewegung hatte er seinen Besen bestiegen und sauste durch die Luft. Scheinbar steckte einmal nicht nur Angeberei hinter seinen Aussagen, dachte Eliza mit einem Hauch Bewunderung. Er konnte fliegen.

„Gib es her!" rief Harry noch einmal.

„Komm und hol's dir doch, Potter!"

Harry griff ebenfalls nach seinem Besen, sein Blick ernst, wütend und selbstsicher.

„Nein" schritt Hermine neben ihn, „Du bringst uns alle in Schwierigkeiten, wenn du dich auf sein Spielchen einlässt!"

„Hermine. Er wird ewig auf uns rumhacken, wenn wir uns nicht behaupten" erwiderte Harry, stieß sich vom Boden ab und rauschte in die Luft.

Eliza konnte nicht umhin, Harry für seine Kunstfertigkeit zu bewundern. Soweit sie wusste, hatte er bisher noch nie oder selten einen Besen bestiegen- wie auch?- und nun flog er wendig auf dem alten Schulbesen durch die Luft, als hätte er in den letzten Jahren nichts Anderes getan.

„Was ein Idiot" murmelte Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf, doch der Rest teilte ihre Auffassung nicht.

„Immerhin kann er fliegen, der Idiot" sagte Pansy mit einem deutlichen Hauch der Bewunderung in ihrer Stimme.

Die Beiden auf den Besen unterhielten sich nun, dann rauschte Harry wie eine Kanonenkugel auf Malfoy zu, der jedoch im letzten Moment ausweichen konnte.

Dann hob der Slytherin den rechten Arm, in dessen Hand es verdächtig glitzerte.

„Er wird es werfen!" sagte Eliza laut und alle um sie herum nickten, die Münder weit offen.

Harry tat etwas, was unglaublich dumm, unglaublich waghalsig und unglaublich beeindruckend war. Er legte sich erneut flach auf den Besenstiel und verfolgte den Flug des Erinnermichs mit seinen Augen. Dann ging er in einen Sturzflug, der ihn mit einem der Fenster kollidieren lassen würde, wenn er nicht aufpasste. Sein Blick ruhte noch immer auf der Glaskugel, die im Sonnenlicht funkelte.

Elizas Herz pochte, als sie ihren Bruder beobachtete, wie er immer schneller und schneller wurde, den Weg des Erinnermichs scheinbar vorausahnend. Es begann zu fallen, Harry sauste ihm entgegen und jeder, der unten auf dem Boden stand, konnte sehen, wie er den Ball mit einer raschen Bewegung perfekt fing. Er ging in einen Sturzflug direkt auf die Gruppe zu, die allesamt die Besen zu Boden geworfen hatten und ihm nun applaudierten.

„Potter!" kam es da von einer strengen Stimme. Professor McGonagall. Sie nahm Harry mit, der betreten hinter ihr her lief, den Kopf gesengt.

Doch Eliza hatte das erstaunte, begeisterte Funkeln in den Augen ihrer Großmutter nicht missverstanden, wie der Rest der Schülerschar. Malfoy lachte lauthals, bis Eliza ihm mit der flachen Hand eine Ohrfeige über den Hinterkopf gab.

„Sei nicht so abfällig. Dir könnte es genauso ergehen" wies sie ihn zurecht und er verstummte, funkelte sie jedoch weiterhin böse an.

Letztendlich wurde Harry nicht der Schule verwiesen, sondern- wie er ihr mitteilte, obwohl Ron ihn davon abzuhalten versuchte- ins Quidditchteam aufgenommen. Eliza freute sich zwar für ihn, aber wollte sich lieber auf ihr Problem mit den Skyrim und die Schule konzentrieren. Am Sonntagmorgen beim Frühstück kam Krone auf sie zugeflogen und überbrachte ihr eine Nachricht in enger, kursiver Handschrift, die mit Dumbledore unterzeichnet war.

„Ms Eliza,

Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn Sie mich gegen halb zwölf in meinem Büro aufsuchen kommen. Es befindet sich im siebten Stock des Größten Turmes hinter einem Wasserspeier.

Mit freundlichen Grüße,

Professor Dumbledore

P.S.: Meine Schwäche sind Zitronensorbets."

Sie steckte den Zettel rasch, aber grinsend weg, sah auf die Uhr und rechnete aus, dass sie noch eine Stunde für Hausaufgaben und Nachsinnen über das hatte, was sie dem Schulleiter alles erzählen musste und, was er ihr erzählen wollte.

Die anderen aus ihrem Haus waren allesamt noch nicht wach oder nicht ansprechbar und so pendelte Eliza kurz am Gryffindortisch vorbei, grüßte Hermine gutgelaunt und dann in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, der leer war. Im Schlafsaal herrschte eine herrliche Stille, abgesehen von dem gelegentlichen stoßen eines Fisches gegen die Decke oder Piepsens von Krone. Eliza starrte in die Welt des Sees, sah den Fischen und anderen Seetieren beim vorbeischwimmen zu und konnte auch ab und an den Schatten größerer Wesen ausmachen.

Was wohl alles im Schwarzen See lebte? Außer dem Riesenkraken natürlich. Mit einem Schaudern dachte Eliza an den gestrigen Morgen, als aufgewacht war, während der Riesenkrake gerade am Gemeinschaftsraum vorbeischwamm. Sein eines Auge hatte dabei direkt in ihren Schlafsaal geschaut, sie war von einem Rumpeln und leisen Schrei aufgeschreckt worden, hatte hinauf geblickt und war dann rücklings aus dem Bett gefallen und hatte sich erstmal darunter verkrochen. Daphne hatte ihr dann erzählt, das die Glaswände so verzaubert waren, dass man zwar von innen nach außen, aber nicht von außen nach innen sehen konnte. Es war zwar beruhigend gemeint, aber Eliza hatte ihr nur einen „Danke- das- war- sehr- hilfreich- Blick" zugeworfen, der die Greengrass zum Lachen brachte.

Wie geplant, stand Eliza nun vor dem Wasserspeier und starrte das Wesen an. Es starrte zurück.

„Ähm…Zitronensorbet?" fragte sie unsicher und zu ihrer Erleichterung hüpfte er beiseite und gab den Weg zu einer hölzernen Wendeltreppe frei.

„Danke" strahlte sie ihn an, hüpfte die Treppe hinauf und klopfte behände gegen die Tür.

„Herein. Hallo Eliza!" begrüßte der Schulleiter sie.

Der Raum war Kreisrund, die Wände mit Regalen voller Büchervitrinen und merkwürdig summender Gerätschaften, von denen ein eigenartiger Glanz auszugehen schien. Auf einer goldenen Stange neben dem Schreibtisch saß ein scharlachroter Vogel, dessen schönes Gefieder von Gold durchwirkt war. Er sang vor sich hin. Dumbledore selbst saß auf einem thronartigen Stuhl unter einer Kuppel, die voll mit gerahmten Bilder ehemaliger, schlafender Schulleiter war. Er drehte Däumchen. Eliza nahm ihm gegenüber Platz und sofort begann ein Stapel Bücher auf einem zweiten Tisch sich zu verselbstständigen, flog auf sie zu und landete rechts neben ihr auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch.

„Das hier sind die übersetzten Manuskripte über die Skyrim und Alles, was man über sie weiß."

„Die Skyrim haben mich…sozusagen aufgesucht."

„Tatsächlich?" fragte Professor Dumbledore und setzte sich direkt aufrechter hin. Die Porträts erwachten und lauschten aufmerksam.

„Ja. In einem Traum fand ich mich plötzlich an einem Ort wieder, der sich Feuerfeste nennt- die Skyrim leben dort auf ewig. Sie haben es mir erklärt. Eine von ihnen hieß Ignatia Wildsmith und der, der vor mir als Skyrim erwählt wurde, ist Sirius Blacks Bruder Regulus gewesen."

„Regulus?"

Eliza nickte und eines der Bilder zog heftig die Luft ein. Sie sah jedoch nicht hin.

„Konnten sie dir auch sagen, was es mit ihrer Gabe genau auf sich hat?" Erneut nickte die Schülerin.

„Der Geist eines Drachen hat sich mich ausgesucht, um seinen Auftrag ausführen zu lassen. Ich muss den Ort finden, wo er gelebt hat oder gestorben ist, um herauszufinden, was es damit auf sich hat. Dann kann ich auch die Erinnerungsfetzen steuern."

„Das ist außergewöhnlich. Viele Zauberer unterschätzen Drachen, genauso wie sie sie achten und sich vor ihnen fürchten. Nur, weil sie nicht mit uns reden, heißt das nicht, dass sie keinen ausgeprägten Verstand und mächtige, magische Fähigkeiten haben. Du wirst sehen, dass die Legenden um die Skyrim schon sehr, sehr alt sind und eigentlich aus den Zwergenhandschriften stammen."

„Zwerge" sagte Eliza skeptisch.

„Allerdings. Diese kleinen Baumeister haben ein Verständnis für die Geschöpfe der Tiefe entwickelt und waren sehr empfänglich für deren Gefühle. Scheinbar haben sie erfolgreich herausgefunden, weshalb bestimmte Zauberer sich sozusagen auf Augenhöhe mit Drachen unterhalten können. Auch wirst du erfahren, dass viele Skyrim zusätzliche Kräfte erhalten haben, die wir bei dir noch herausfinden müssen. Vielleicht kannst du deine toten Freunde dazu näher befragen. Ich nehmen aber an, dass du erneut Wallungen hattest diese Woche?"

„Allerdings."

Die restliche Zeit bis zum Mittagessen erzählte Eliza, was geschehen war, Dumbledore stellte Vermutungen auf und machte sich eine Notiz bei dem, was Voldemort vermutlich gesagt hatte. Außerdem stellte er Eliza das Konzept eines Denkariums vor.

„Es handelt sich hierbei um ein verzaubertes Gefäß, in dem man Erinnerungen speichern und für spätere Anschauungen zu Rate ziehen kann."

„Ist das nicht gefährlich? Wenn jemand anderes dieses Erinnerungen findet, kann er alles über einen herausfinden."

„Für gewöhnlich lässt man dieses Denkarium, in meinem Fall ist es eine außergewöhnlich schöne Schale aus Marmor, nicht offen irgendwo herum stehen, sondern verwahrt es sicher in einem Schrank oder Kiste. Hast du einen Ort in deinem Schlafsaal, wo du so etwas platzieren könntest. Wir können es ja in Flaschenform verwandeln, damit es unter deinen Phiolen nicht auffällt."

„Mein Schreibtisch hat viele Geheimfächer, die man auch versiegeln kann und die nicht auffallen, wenn man nicht weiß, dass sie da sind."

„Das hört sich doch exzellent an. Hier" er schwang seinen Zauberstab und beschwor eine Flasche hervor, die mit Gold verziert war und bläulich schimmerte.

„Sie besteht aus so genanntem Opalglas, das dürfte die Erinnerungen schützen. Ich warne dich jedoch vor dem Gebrauch des Zaubers. Du setzt deinen Zauberstab an die Schläfe, durchlebst erneut den Moment, den du isolieren möchtest, und bewegst gleichzeitig den Zauberstab weg. Wenn der Moment endet, endet der Gedankenfaden. Bei deinen Treffen mit Professor Snape wird dir das von Nutzen sein."

„Danke sehr, Sir!" strahlte Eliza begeistert.

„Nun ab mit dir, sonst musst du mit dieser doch recht auffälligen Flasche zum Essen."

„Woher stammt sie überhaupt?"

„Aus dem Orient. Auf meinen Reisen in den Sommerferien habe ich einen ganz vorzüglich lustigen Dschinn getroffen und ihn aus diesem Behältnis befreit. Im Gegenzug hat er mir den Wunsch erfüllt, dass sie eine neue Sorte Brausebonbons herausbringen und mir jemand endlich mal Socken zu Weihnachten schenkt. Bis jetzt ist alles in Erfüllung gegangen."

„Und der dritte Wunsch?"

„Der ist von schwerwiegenderer Natur und du solltest dir in deinen jungen Jahren keine Gedanken darum machen."

„Auf Wiedersehen!" sagte Eliza noch fröhlich, verbarg die Phiole in ihrem Umhang und hüpfte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei sie jedoch eine Abkürzung nahm, die ihr gerade erst auffiel. Wer nähte auch einen Wandteppich, auf dem die vier Häuser falsch herum aneinander gesetzt waren?


	5. Kapitel 5 - Passing

_Eine kleine Warnung, bevor es losgeht:_

 _Das Kapitel ist sehr lang. Normalweise halte ich es bei ~ 10 Seiten, diesmal sind es knapp_ _ **24**_ _, also ähm...ja. Vorsicht._

 _Am Ende habe ich einen so genannten_ _ **Fragekatalog**_ _angefügt, den ich mir ausgedacht habe, um das Kommentieren einfacher zu machen und gleichzeitig eine Art Zusammenfassung vom Kapitel bereit zu stellen._

 _Da bisher nicht viel hier passiert ist, hielt ich ihn für unnötig, aber ab diesem Kapitel wird er nun offiziell eingeführt._

 _Dies ist auch das erste Kapitel der besseren Variante, nach einiger Zeit zumindest. Man merkt das ziemlich deutlich._

 _Erneut: Viel Spaß!_

 _Schreibt mir gerne jegliche Kritik in die Kommentare,_

 _Roxanne_

Auf Elizas Bett erwartete sie bereits eine Notiz von Professor Snape, der sie anwies, ihn noch an diesem Nachmittag in seinem Privatlabor aufzusuchen. Der offizielle Grund lautete: Erweiterter Zaubertrankunterricht.

Allerdings traf sie keinen mehr aus ihrem Jahrgang im Gemeinschaftsraum. Vermutlich waren sie alle da, aber sie liefen konstant aneinander vorbei. Gut gelaunt wie eh und je, Dumbledores Flakon unter ihrem Arm, hüpfte sie in Richtung der eisenbeschlagenen Ebenholztür und klopfte fest an. Ein wummerndes Geräusch hallte durch den Korridor und nervös wippte von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Snape öffnete die Tür und sah auf die Erstklässlerin mit seiner üblichen, kalten Art herab, die das jedoch nicht zu bemerken schien.

„Ms Potter" er klang zwar nicht überrascht, aber doch ein wenig überrumpelt, er trat beiseite und machte eine verhältnismäßig einladende Bewegung mit seinem Arm: „Wenn sie bitte eintreten möchten."

Sein Labor war ähnlich des Unterrichtsraums, wenn auch kleiner und etwas heller und aufgeteilter. Verschiedene runde Tische mit einem Loch in der Mitte und je einem Stuhl standen verteilt und auf dem dunklen, verzierten Holz standen Kolben mit bunten, leuchtenden und blubbernden Flüssigkeiten und dampfende Kessel. Gerüche nach Zutaten und Tränken waberten durch die Luft und erneut konnte Eliza nicht wiederstehen und atmete tief ein.

Snape geleitete sie auf die eine Seite des Labors, an deren Wand Regale mit Büchern, ein Kamin, ein Tisch und zwei große Ledersessel standen. Der Tee war auch nicht zu vergessen. Auf dem Kaminsims stand auch das Foto von zwei Menschen, aber es war zu klein und irgendwie verzaubert, sodass man nicht erkennen konnte, wer und wo es war.

„Setzen sie sich" wies Snape sie an und sank selbst ihr gegenüber in den Sessel, „Wie Sie von Professor Dumbledore mit Sicherheit erfahren haben, soll dieser Unterricht dazu dienen, ihre Gedankenstöße zu kontrollieren und zu steuern. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Form der Konzentration, die nur sehr wenige Menschen in einem genügenden Maße beherrschen und vor allem keine Elfjährige Zauberanfängerin. Aber es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Wunder geschieht, auch wenn ich es bezweifle.

Die Theorie ist es, dass Sie ihre Gedanken befreien, den Kopf sozusagen leeren und dann dafür sorgen, dass eine Art Barriere um ihr Gedankenhaus entsteht. Bei jemand älterem würde ich einen Zauber anwenden, um das zu üben aber das erscheint mir zu hoch für jemanden wie…"

„Sie können es später probieren, wenn ich etwas Übung habe, Sir. Ich habe keine Angst davor, dass Sie mir wehtun können."

Professor Snape blinzelte, als wäre er auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt worden. Es herrschte kurz Stille, doch dann nickte er zustimmend.

„Nun fangen wir an" sagte er, goss eine Tasse Tee ein und schob sie zu ihr herüber, „Fokussieren sie ihre Gedanken auf den Inhalt dieser Tasse, auf die Farbe, auf die Bewegungen der Flüssigkeit, den Dampf, den Duft. Konzentrieren sie sich auf jedes Detail, versuchen sie Muster vorherzusehen und an nichts Anderes zu denken. Denken sie nur an den Tee, abstrahieren sie diesen Gedanken. Sie dürfen den Tee nicht mehr als dieses erkennen."

Eliza sah ihn kurz verwirrt an, hörte dann ungewöhnlich still zu und folgte dann der Aufforderung. Ihre grünen Augen hinter den eckigen Brillengläsern nahmen bald nur noch das regelmäßige Treiben der einzelnen, verschiedenfarbigen Partikeln wahr. Sie konnte fast fühlen, wie ihre Gedanken weggesogen wurden, als sie ihre Konzentration immer mehr auf die Zuckerstückchen fokussierte. Eine leichte auf und ab Bewegung anderer Teilchen schien sich in ihre Netzhaut zu brennen und alsbald erkannte sie auch besagte Muster.

„Sehr gut" unterbrach Snape unerwartet ihre Übung und bedeutete ihr, ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen, „Der nächste Schritt ist Beruhigung. Meistens geschehen irgendwelche Unannehmlichkeiten, wenn man wütend, traurig oder fröhlich ist. Bei Ihnen, Ms Potter, ist es natürlich bedingt durch Magie, aber Emotionen sind immer Steuerer der Ausbrüche. Sie werden nun die Tasse in einer schwebenden Balance halten, während ich mit verschiedenen Taktiken und Zauber versuchen werde, eine Beunruhigung ihrer Konzentration herbeizuführen. Man nennt das auch Legilimentik. Konzentrieren sie sich auf die Tasse und den Zauber!" wies er sie an, sein Zauberstab lag bereits auf dem Tisch. Sie schwang ihren eigenen, die Tasse begann zu schweben und plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, dass jemand versuchen würde, in ihren Schädel einzudringen. Ihr Fokus konzentrierte sich noch mehr auf die Tasse, als wäre sie das Wertvollste auf der Welt.

Der Druck wurde stärker, sie bekam Kopfschmerzen und ihr Puls begann, sich zu beschleunigen. Eliza konnte etwas in ihren Ohren rauschen hören wie Wasser. Aber doch nicht wie Wasser, es war Feuer. Sie konnte die Ränder der Flammenzungen sehen und spüren, eine Wut kochte in ihr hoch, wie sie sie noch nie vorher erlebt hatte.

Eine Melodie füllte ihren Kopf und alles um sie herum, langsam und traurig. Eine Stimme, weiblich aber tief und zugleich sanft sprach. Eliza schloss die Augen, Snape verschwand und machte einer Szenerie Platz, die mit Nichts zu vergleichen war, das Eliza bisher gesehen hatte.

Sie fand sich in einem Flammenkreis wieder, der Himmel war in feuriges Licht getaucht und ihr gegenüber stand eine Frau, die deutlich älter war als Eliza selbst. Groß, schlank und gehüllt in einen schwarzen Umhang, der sie wie Rauch umhüllte und der Gespickt war mit kleinen flammenfarbenen Edelsteinen. Die Augen in dem mit Falten überzogenen Gesicht leuchteten scharlachrot, ebenso wie die Spitzen ihrer hüftlangen schwarzen Haaren, die durchsetzt waren mit einzelnen goldenen Strähnen. Sie hob beide Hände in stummer Geste und aus beiden schossen Flammen heraus in einer Spirale, wie Eliza sie bei Ollivander hervorgebracht hatte.

„Wer sind sie?" fragte Eliza mutiger, als sie sich fühlte. Die Frau begann, am Rand des Feuerkreises entlangzulaufen.

„Deine Gabe ist gefährlich, Eliza. Doch ich habe dich ausgewählt, weil ich glaube, dass du sie brauchen wirst, um deinen Bruder und deine Welt zu retten."

„Sie sind der Drache, der mich ausgewählt hat? Warum bin ich hier? Warum bin ich ein Skyrim?"

„Du bist hier, weil ich es so will. Wenn du mich finden sollst, brauchst du mehr als nur unsere gemeinsame Magie. Skyrim" sie ging auf Eliza zu, „bergen große Kräfte in sich, ein magisches Potential und eine Zukunft, die Gefahren mit sich bringt, die selbst wir Drachen nicht überblicken können. Dein Bruder Harry und du, ihr wurdet in derselben Nacht geboren und ich starb um diese Zeit herum, flog als Schatten meiner selbst über die Welt und sah mich um. Da hörte ich eine Prophezeiung über einen Jungen im Dorf am Fuße von Hogwarts. Sie besagte, dass dieser Junge den dunkelsten Magier aller Zeiten besiegen würde. Sofort gelangte ich nach Godric's Hollow, wo deine Eltern sich aufhielten, deine Mutter lag bereits in den Wehen, aber ich konnte eure Seelen sehen. Und ihr konntet mich sehen. Ich sah die Last deines Bruders, sah, dass er erwählt werden würde, und nicht Neville, der bereits geboren worden war- für ihn war es zu spät. Er trägt Potential, aber ich konnte es nicht zu lassen, deinem Bruder noch mehr aufzulasten. Da warst du, ein junges Mädchen, dessen Geist mich direkt bemerkte, deine Augen haben mich gesehen und da wusste ich, dass nur du die Skyrim sein kannst. Du hattest keine Angst vor dem Feuer meiner Augen und den Schrecken meiner Vergangenheit. Deshalb bist du eine Skyrim. Aber nun hör zu. Es wird bald eine Zeit kommen, in der die Auswirkungen deiner Zauber mit einem Mal stärker werden, als Skyrim hält man Kontrolle und Chaos in seinen Händen. Die Macht des Feuers, die Schönheit von Flammen, die Sprache der Tiere und die Ehrfurcht vor Tod werden dich heimsuchen. Wann bestimme ich, doch das Maß kannst alleine du kontrollieren. Keine Übung deines Lehrers, so hilfreich sie am Anfang sind, wird dich mehr vor dir selbst schützen können."

„Aber was soll ich tun?"

„Leg nie deinen Zauberstab weg. Behalte ihn immer in Hautkontakt mit dir selbst. Für einen Skyrim ist der Zauberstab mehr als nur ein Werkzeug, um Magie kontrolliert hervorzubringen, er ist für uns ein Schutz vor uns selbst. Dein Zauberstab wird versuchen, jede Gefühlsregung auszugleichen, die dir Sorgen bereitet. Dein Größter Feind ist Furcht vor Furcht. Du hast Angst, dass die Menschen dich ablehnen und sich so sehr vor dir ängstigen, dass sie nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben wollen."

Die Frau trat auf Eliza zu, eine ungewöhnliche Güte und Freundlichkeit für eine solch mächtige Gestalt ausstrahlend. Sie ging auf ein Knie nieder und der Umhang gab den blick auf einen Brustpanzer aus Drachenhaut frei. Eine warme Hand legte sich auf Elizas Schulter: „Du darfst dich nicht davon überrumpeln lassen. Blicke nicht zurück und sehne dich nicht nach dem, was du nicht bekommst. Halte deinen Kopf immer so hoch, dass du einerseits größer bist als der Rest, aber immer noch mit dem Herzen und den Füßen auf dem Boden stehst. Bewahre dir immer das Gefühl des Stolzes in dir- sei stolz auf etwas, das die anderen nie verstehen können. Dein Weg ist dir vorgezeichnet und der Grat zwischen Gut und Böse wird schmäler und schmäler, je mehr Kräfte du bekommst. Bewahre dir deine Freundschaften, sie sind gut, aber fürchte dich nicht davor, jemanden, den du liebst, loszulassen. Jeder Mensch muss seinen eigenen Weg gehen, ohne unterbrochen zu werden."

„Sie meinen Harry, oder? Und Ron und Hermine."

„Du bist ein kluger Mensch" lächelte die Frau breit, ihr Mund offenbarte eine Reihe scharfer Zähne, „Aber lass dich nicht entmutigen. Harry hat eine Bürde, die ebenso wenig Menschen verstehen und akzeptieren, wie die Skyrim. Du hast Glück, du weißt, was es heißt, mit Mächten zu ringen, die man nicht sehen kann. Sei für ihn da, aber konzentriere dich auf deine eigene Mission, um nicht zu scheitern wie Regulus. Am Ende führen euch eure Pfade vielleicht wieder zusammen."

Eliza nickte: „Wie erkenne ich Sie? Woran sehe ich, dass ich am richtigen Ort bin?"

„Schließ die Augen, Eliza."

Sie tat es und spürte, wie die Frau aufstand und um sie herum ging, langsam und bedächtig.

„Hörst du diese Melodie zwischen dem Knistern des Feuers? Lausche auf sie, wohin du auch gehst. Du kannst sie spüren, sehen und fühlen. Auch die Flammen selber sind voller Magie, unserer Magie- meiner Magie, die ich auf dich übertrage. Dir zu sagen, wo ich bin, ist mir verboten, denn es zerstört das Band zwischen Drache und Skyrim."

„Und Ihr Name?"

Man hörte das Lächeln aus ihrer Stimme heraus: „Pyre nannten mich die Gestalten, mit denen ich lebte. Es wird dir zwar nicht viel bringen, meinen Namen zu wissen, aber besser als Nichts."

„Wie bekomme ich diese Fähigkeiten von Ihnen?"

„Von dir, bitte. Ich bin ein Teil von dir, Eliza. Jedes Mal, wenn ich das Gefühl habe oder es will. Es ist vollkommen ungefährlich für dich und du wirst es merken, denn dieses Lied, das Knistern der Flammen, gehört zu meiner Seele und zu meinem Namen und somit zu dir. Und nun geh, Mr Snape wird nicht erfreut sein, aber sei gewarnt. Es ist vielleicht nicht mehr alles so, wie du dich daran erinnerst."

Pyre berührte Elizas Kopf und mit einer warmen Feuerwelle wurde die Elfjährige zurück gespült in die Wirklichkeit.

„Ms Potter. Das war…das war…außergewöhnlich" sagte Professor Snape und Eliza öffnete die Augen. Die Tasse mit dem Tee stand in einem Ring aus angebranntem Holz, das einen sonderbar vertrauten Geruch abgab. Snape saß ihr nicht mehr gegenüber, sondern stand am Kamin, wo er sich scheinbar festgeklammert hatte.

„Sie haben eine Flammenkuppel erscheinen lassen, die sie vollkommen umgeben hat. Diese Magie gerät außer Kontrolle, habe ich das Gefühl! Aber bis vor wenigen Sekunden blieb die Tasse weiterhin in der perfekten Balance, als würden sie weiterhin Magie darauf verwenden…Professor Dumbledore kommt jede Sekunde, ich musste ihn rufen."

Sofort wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Professor Dumbledore und Minerva traten blass und neugierig ein. Sofort legte die Professorin einen Arm um ihre Enkelin.

„Was hast du gesehen, Eliza?" fragte Dumbledore sofort und bot ihr einen Schluck Wasser an.

„Pyre, der Drache, dessen Seele sich mit meiner verbunden hat, hat mit mir gesprochen. Sie ist eine Frau und hat mir gezeigt, wie ich sie spüren kann, wenn ich mich ihrer Lebensstätte nähere. Außerdem hat sie gesagt, dass ich mich nicht vor meinen Kräften fürchten und auch Wünsche, die nicht erfüllbar sind, vergessen soll. Sie sagte: „Halte deinen Kopf immer so hoch, dass du einerseits größer bist als der Rest, aber immer noch mit dem Herzen und den Füßen auf dem Boden stehst. Bewahre dir immer das Gefühl des Stolzes in dir- sei stolz auf etwas, das die anderen nie verstehen können. Bewahre dir deine Freundschaften, sie sind gut, aber fürchte dich nicht davor, jemanden, den du liebst, loszulassen. Und noch einiges mehr, aber ich kann es nicht Alles wiederholen."

„Das musst du auch nicht. Pyre ist ein weiser Drache, der weiß, wie er seine Skyrim beschützen kann- etwas, was nicht Allen gelingt, die als Drache erwählt werden. Wir hier können dich nur abschirmen, so gut es geht, aber wir können dich nicht einsperren. Mit Pyre an deiner Seite wirst du das auch nicht müssen. Der Unterricht mit Severus wird sich nun nur noch auf die Kontrolle deiner Stärke beziehen, damit der größte Schaden für die Schüler vermieden werden kann."

„Sollte sie nicht lieber zuhause unterrichtet werden?" fragte Minerva, stolz, aber mit Ehrfurcht in ihrer Stimme.

„Es wäre unklug" erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig, „Eliza abzuschotten. Ich habe damals Remus Lupin als Werwolf diese Schule besuchen lassen, weil ich glaube, dass man somit verhindert, dass jemand vollkommen zugrunde geht. Eliza ist stark und wurde nach Slytherin eingeteilt, weil sie ihren Weg erkämpfen werden muss. Ihre Freunde werden ihr dabei besser helfen können, als wir oder ihre Familie. Doch die Geschwister müssen sich ihrer selbst bewusst sein. Hätte Regulus damals nur mit Sirius oder einem von uns gesprochen, hätten wir sein Leben verlängern können…" Dumbledore sah ein wenig traurig zu Boden und plötzlich durchzuckte es Eliza erneut. Schwächer und leiser als zuvor, aber noch immer überwältigend drangen erneut Stimmen an ihr Ohr.

„Lass es aufhören, Kreacher, bitte!"

„Meister hat Kreacher befohlen, ihm den Trank zu geben, Sir. Es ist nicht mehr viel, Sir" die zweite Stimme war deutlich älter und höher, durchrüttelt von Schluchzern, die sonderbar wiederhallten. Die erste Stimme war, wie Eliza trotz des Halls und des Zitterns darin erkannte, die von Regulus Black. Er flehte und Kreacher flehte zurück. Etwas finales lag in Regulus' Ton und Eliza kämpfte mit den Tränen. Die Szene verändert sich unerwartet.

„Verschone sie, Gellert, das ist ein Kampf zwischen uns zweien! Aberforth bring Ariana in Sicherheit, ich werde das hier…"

„Ach, hast du etwa Etwas gegen Spaß, Albus? Ich dachte, wir würden uns gut verstehen- so als Freunde."

„Du bist nicht mehr mein Freund, du hast meine Familie gequält und misshandelt, nun geh."

Man hörte das Geräusch gezogener Zauberstäbe.

„Albus? Was ist hier los, warum geht er nicht?" Die Stimme eines jungen Mädchens kam plötzlich durch den Tumult, ihr Stimme sehr wackelig, als wäre sie gerade aufgewacht.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Ariana. Geh nur wieder ins Haus zurück, Aberforth wird dich…"

„Oh nein, Albus. Ich werde das hier mit dir ausfechten, er hat mich gefoltert, nicht dich. Also aus dem Weg! Stupor!"

Der erste Mann, Gellert, lachte verächtlich. Flüche, deren Formel Eliza nicht verstehen konnte, flogen hin und her und immer wieder übertönte Albus' Stimme dir der anderen mit dem Flehen danach, dass sie aufhören mögen. Doch dann stieg auch sie in den Kanon der Zauber ein, ihre Beschwörungen deutlich komplizierter als die der anderen. Dann..

„Achtung, Albus!" schrie das Mädchen, trappelnde Schritte waren zu hören, ein lauter durchdringender Schrei und dann herrschte plötzlich eiskalte Stille.

„Warum Potter, Lily? Warum ausgerechnet Potter?"

„Weil er mich Respektiert, Severus. Er mag vielleicht ein Mensch sein, der andere gerne niedermacht, aber ich habe gehört, was du mit den jungen Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs angestellt hast, kaum dass wir in der dritten Klasse waren! Du hast sie behandelt wie Dreck, hast auf sie herabgeschaut und mich hast du behandelt wie einen Schatz aus Porzellan! James hat das gesehen und sich entschlossen, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen! Er wird nicht nur gefeiert, weil er gut in der Schule ist, gut aussieht, gut Quidditch spielt und Schulsprecher ist, er wird von den Jüngeren gefeiert, weil er denjenigen, der sie gepeinigt und runtergemacht hat, selbst demütigt. Vielleicht ist das nicht der richtige Weg, aber ich habe Respekt davor, dass er es versucht. Du bemerkst nicht mal, wie andere sich fühlen, wenn du ihnen sagst, sie sollen aus dem Weg gehen, weil sie eigentlich gar nicht auf diese Schule gehören. Es ist dir doch egal, ob jeden Tag Kinder zu mir gekommen sind und sich bei mir ausgeweint haben, weil ein Slytherin ihnen gesagt hat, sie wären unnötiges Ungeziefer! Sie konnten mir deinen Namen nicht sagen und wollten es nicht. Sie fürchten sich vor dem Monster, zu dem du geworden bist, Severus? Wo ist der Severus Snape, der mich vor Petunia gerettet hat?"

„Du glaubst diesem aufgeblasenen Schüler auch noch, was er dir erzählt, um dich zu beeindrucken?"

„Er kann und braucht mich nicht zu beeindrucken, seine Taten und sein Charakter sprechen für sich. Ich habe erlebt, wie er Jüngeren Nachhilfe gegeben hat, ohne ein einziges Mal genervt zu sein. Ich habe gesehen, wie er Remus behandelt, obwohl er in der normalen magischen Gesellschaft verachtet wird. Und ich habe erlebt, wie er Sirius und mich ohne zu zögern akzeptiert, obwohl wir ihn eigentlich nicht zu kümmern brauchen. James Potter hat alles und mehr, als ein Teenager je brauchen wird- er könnte versnobbt, angeberisch und ekelhaft sein- noch schlimmer, als er war- er könnte ein Todesser werden, Voldemort folgen, weil er Reinblüter ist und doch akzeptiert er mich. Er könnte Sirius hassen, weil er aus einer Familie voller schwarzer Magier kommt, aber er liebt ihn wie einen Bruder."

„Du bist also offiziell dem Potter Fanclub beigetreten? Das hätte ich von dir nicht gedacht. Ich dachte immer, du würdest hinter die guten Absichten von Menschen sehen und dort die Abgründe entdecken?"

„Bei James gibt es kaum Abgründe und wenn, sind sie nicht mal annähernd so tief, dunkel und abstoßend wie deine! Du hast mich beleidigt, du hast mich verletzt, du hast mir gezeigt, wie wenig ich dir bedeute."

„Aber es war keine Absicht!"

„Wie oft muss man ein Wort zu jemandem sagen, damit es einem versehentlich über die Lippen kommt. Wie viele andere nennst du Schlammblut, damit du deine Beste Freundin so nennen kannst?"

„Eliza! Komm zurück, geh zurück…" kam da Pyres Stimme von irgendwo her, ein wenig alarmiert, aber dennoch ruhig.

Erneut tauchte das Büro vor Elizas Augen auf und langsam begannen sie diese Ausflüge zu nerven, denn sie konnte nie sehen, wer sprach. Es musste diesmal ihre Mutter gewesen sein, die mit Snape gestritten hatte. Ihre Stimme und die Tatsache, dass es um James Potter, ihren Vater ging.

„Es wird stärker" sagte Minerva furchtvoll, Eliza sah sie direkt an. Ihre Umgebung sah aus, als wäre ein Feuersturm hindrüber geweht, alles war schwarz und mit einem gold-roten Schimmer überzogen.

„Die Flammen sind jedoch kühl und können keinen verletzen" beruhigte Dumbledore und schüttelte zum Beweis ein wenig schwarzen Staub von seiner Hand ab, „Jedoch ist nun Vorsicht geboten. Meinst du, du kannst uns berichten, was du gehört oder gesehen hast, ohne erneut Visionen bekommen?"

„Ich habe…ja. Das erste war etwas zwischen Regulus und jemandem namens Kreacher. Kreacher sollte Regulus zwingen, etwas zu trinken und hat ihn die ganze Zeit Sir genannt."

„Kreacher ist der Hauself der Blacks, also war er vermutlich bei Regulus' letzten Stunden anwesend. Was noch?" fragte Dumbledore und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.

„Ein Streit…ein Streit zwischen ihnen, Professor Dumbledore und…und Gellert und da waren noch zwei- Ariana und…Aberforth."

Der Schulleiter war blass geworden, seine blauen Augen sahen etwas, was kein anderer je sehen würde. Er nickte traurig: „Meine Schwester starb sehr jung, sie war gerade mal sechzehn. Gellert Grindelwald, mein Bruder und ich verwickelten uns in einen Kampf, nach dem er floh. Dies darf diesen Raum niemals verlassen. Ich vertraue ich, es nicht herumzuplaudern."

„Natürlich, Albus" sagten die Professoren und Eliza nickte, Dumbledore in die Augen sehend. Der alte Mann fühlte sich plötzlich beruhigt, als diese bestechend grünen Augen direkt in seinen Geist zu sehen schienen. Er konnte eine Weisheit dahinter spüren, die nicht von Eliza selbst, sondern scheinbar von Pyre ausging. Er wusste nun mit einer unerklärbaren Gewissheit, dass er damals nicht Schuld am Tod seiner Schwester getragen hatte, als würde er den Moment erneut mit Klarheit durchleben. Eine geheime Bürde wurde langsam leichter und fast gänzlich von seinen Schultern gehoben, während er in Eliza Potters Augen blickte und das Feuer und die Gefahren in ihnen sehen konnte.

„Und das Letzte?"

Eliza schluckte. Es war ihr unangenehm, über Dinge zu reden, die eigentlich nur eine Person in diesem Raum etwas angingen. Sie wollte es eigentlich nicht wissen, sie wollte nicht hören, was andere Leute sagten und welche schwerwiegende Vergangenheit hinter ihnen lag. Nichts jetzt.

„Es war auch ein Streit. Zwischen….zwischen meiner Mum, also Lily Potter, und ihnen, Professor Snape. Sie haben sie gefragt, warum sie mit meinem Vater etwas zu tun haben will und" Eliza schluckte, als sie den gequälten Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Lehrers sah. Vielleicht hatte sie es sich aber auch nur eingebildet, denn er währte dort nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Dumbledore hob einhaltend die Hand: „Das ist vielleicht nur doch etwas für dein kleines Denkarium. Verzeih mir, Minerva, aber ich glaube wir alle wissen, was wir wissen müssen über diese Angelegenheit."

Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin nickte verstehend. Sie würde auch nicht wollen, dass alle von ihren Geheimnissen etwas erfuhren.

„Eliza, du solltest nach Möglichkeit nun in deinen Schlafsaal zurückkehren und etwas tun, um dich abzulenken. Deine Hausaufgaben…?"

„Sind alle schon erledigt."

„Ausgezeichnet. Minerva und ich verlassen dich auch, Severus. Wir sehen uns dann Alle beim Abendessen in mehr oder weniger nahem Zustand."

Eliza hüpfte zurück durch den Gang, aber nicht in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern hinaus auf die Ländereien. Sie kam gerade aus ihrem Schlafsaal und freute sich sichtlich darauf, ein wenig über das Gras zu spazieren- ein Ort, an dem sie vielleicht keine Visionen heimsuchen würden.

„Hey, Eliza!" rief eine vertraute Stimme, sie drehte sich schwungvoll herum und sah Harry und Ron die Marmortreppe hinunter kommen. Ron sah nicht mehr ganz so sauer aus und auch Harry schien um einiges besser gelaunt als noch am Tage zuvor.

„Hallo!" begrüßte sie sie strahlend.

„Willst du auch zu Hagrid? Wir waren gestern schon bei ihm, aber wir wollten ihn noch mal besuchen."

„Oh, nein. Ich wollte nur ein wenig herumlaufen und mir die Ländereien ansehen. Vielleicht finde ich ja ein Lichterfee oder etwas Ähnliches…" strahlte sie zurück.

„Mädchen sind merkwürdig" grummelte Ron, doch dann sah er auf: „Tut mir übrigens Leid, wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten habe. Irgendwie hast du mich ein wenig an Malfoy erinnert, als du da auf den Slytherintisch zugegangen bist. Aber eigentlich bist du mehr wie meine Schwester, also…Tut mir Leid."

Eliza sah Ron für einen Augenblick abschätzend an, den Kopf schiefgelegt und nachdenkend. Dann, ganz langsam, nickte sie und Ron atmete erleichtert aus.

„Das war einfacher, als ich dachte."

„Kommst du also mit zu Hagrid?" fragte Harry, begierig darauf, Zeit mit seiner Schwester zu verbringen, von der er durch Haus und Unterricht getrennt war. Aber Eliza fühlte sich nicht wirklich imstande, jetzt unter Leute zu gehen, deren Wohnhaus vermutlich voller Erinnerung steckte. Sie wollte nicht erneut mit Gedanken überladen werden, die ihr nicht gehörten, und mit Gefühlen verwirrt werden, die sie Nichts angingen.

Traurig sah sie zu Boden.

„Ich würde so gerne, Harry, aber ich…ich brauche ein wenig Zeit alleine. Es sind ein paar Dinge passiert, die…die ich überdenken muss. Es tut mir Leid."

Sie konnte die Enttäuschung und gleichzeitig das Verständnis in seinen grünen Augen sehen. Eliza konnte nicht umhin, Harry zu bewundern. Er legte ihr seine Hände auf die Schultern, denn er konnte es nicht mitansehen, wenn sie so ungewöhnlich traurig schien. Oder bedrückt, so ganz im Gegensatz zu dem, wie er sie kennengelernt hatte und wie sie sich sonst verhielt.

Ja, er gab es zu: Harry Potter hatte seine Schwester immer wieder beobachtet, ihr Verhalten regelrecht studiert wie ein Buch, um Gleichheiten und Unterschiede zu dem seinen herauszufinden. Sie war so fröhlich, so strahlend, so glücklich und so Glück verbreitend, dass Keiner, der um sie war, schlechte Laune haben konnte. Selbst Snape und die anderen Slytherins schienen mit ihr erträglicher zu sein.

„Es ist in Ordnung, willst du vielleicht darüber reden?" Noch nie hatte er jemandem angeboten, ein offenes Ohr für Probleme zu haben, doch es erschien ihm als seine Pflicht, denn er war ihr Bruder- er würde immer da sein, um seine Schwester vor Gefahren zu schützen, obwohl sie das mit Sicherheit ausgezeichnet selber konnte.

Harry konnte sehen, dass Eliza es wollte. Es war ihm, als könnte er sie in seinem Kopf sagen hören, dass sie es wollte, aber ihn nicht damit belasten konnte.

Ron stand daneben und bemerkte das Band der Geschwister, das er selbst nicht so oft zu spüren bekam, wenn man von guten Momenten einmal absah. Er beneidete die beiden darum, dass sie sich erst seit so kurzer Zeit und noch dazu so schlecht kannten, und doch miteinander verständigten, als wären sie nie getrennt gewesen. Wie Fred und George, nur mit mehr Tragik.

Der Weasley schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Was für merkwürdige Gedanken ihn nur immer wieder überfielen, als hätte er zu viel Zeit mit dieser Hermine Granger verbracht.

„Nicht jetzt, vielleicht später. Aber" und da war wieder die alte Eliza, freudestrahlend und hüpfend, „ich sollte euch nicht aufhalten. Ich gehe jetzt Lichterfeen suchen…oder einen Werwolf für Halloween."

„Sei…"

„Vorsichtig? Also wirklich, Harry. Was ist Leben, wenn man nicht mal etwas riskieren würde? Außerdem kenne ich mich mit Werwölfen aus…"

Mit diesen mysteriösen Worten verließ sie die beiden besten Freunde, ehe einer von ihnen sie aufhalten oder generell reagieren konnte.

„Merkwürdige Schwester hast du da" kommentierte Ron gut gelaunt, doch Harry gab ihm nur einen Stoß in die Rippen, was sie beide loslachen ließ.

Währenddessen tanzte Eliza zu Pyres Melodie in ihrem Kopf über das Gelände, als würde diese Welt ihr gehören. Am See hielt sie an, ehe sie noch hineinfiel, griff sich einen Kieselstein vom Boden, wog ihn in der Hand und warf ihn ausladend soweit sie konnte. Während der Kiesel durch die Luft sauste schloss Eliza die Augen, breitete die Arme aus und ließ sich vom Wind die düsteren Gedanken aus dem Kopf. Als der Stein mit einem lauten Platsch auf die Oberfläche traf, drehte Eliza sich tänzerisch um die eigene Achse und ging achtlos weiter, vorsichtig am Seeufer entlang, doch ohne Angst, hineinzufallen.

Pyres Song gab ihr den Takt und den Rhythmus vor, doch den Rest holte sich Eliza aus ihren Gedanken. Sie konnte die Flammenkrone um ihren Kopf und das goldene Funkeln um ihre Hände und Finger nicht sehen. Ebenso wenig bemerkte sie, dass sie bei den Sprüngen höher flog, als ein normaler Mensch ihres Alters springen würde.

In der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte schnappte sie ein paar bekannte Stimmen auf, die jedoch weder zu dem Wildhüter noch zu ihrem Bruder gehörten.

„Sie ist einfach merkwürdig" schnarrte Draco Malfoy und mitten in ihrem Tanz sah Eliza sich gestoppt, glitt hinter einen Baum und hörte zu, „Extrem frech, sie weiß einfach nicht, was sich für jemanden ihres Standes gehört!"

„Ich finde sie nett. Du bist einfach immer dieser verwöhnte Idiot, Draco" wiedersprach Queenie mit einer Stärke in ihrer Stimme, die Eliza ihr nicht zugetraut hätte.

„Fang du nicht auch noch an. Du musst zugeben, dass sie komisch ist!"

„Sie ist begabt" warf Theo ein.

„Und lustig. Ein wenig gute Laune und weniger Ernsthaftigkeit tuen uns allen gut" sagte Megan und langsam beschlich Eliza das Gefühl, dass das gesamte Haus sich in diesem entlegenen Winkel zusammengefunden hatte, um über sie oder jemand anderen zu reden.

„Aber bitte. Wenn man wie ein Flummi bei Snape herumtollt, wirkt das nicht besonders würdevoll!"

„Wer hat gesagt" trat da Eliza hinter dem Baum hervor. Draco und die anderen sahen sie peinlich berührt an, doch der Malfoy verschränkte sofort die Arme vor der Brust, „Dass wir würdevoll sein sollen? Wir sind elf! Ich will es nicht sein, wenn ich es nicht muss."

„So wird es dir später jedoch schwerer fallen" schnarrte Draco zurück und grinste böse.

„Nur, weil du keine schöne Kindheit hattest, heißt das nicht, dass wir uns alle nach deinen Regeln richten müssen" rief Eliza laut, wütend und gedemütigt. Sie fühlte sich so dumm, wie Draco sie so abfällig ansah. Malfoy sprang auf, sein Gesicht ganz zart rosa, und seine grauen Augen funkelten sie bedrohlich an.

„Wer sagt, meine Kindheit wäre nicht schön gewesen? Meine Familie lebt in Reichtum und Ansehen, während du bei der Tochter der Stellvertreterin untergebracht wurdest, weil deine Eltern sich gegen den größten Zauberer gestellt haben, den es gibt! Wie peinlich ist das denn?"

Queenie, Millicent und Megan waren aufgesprungen.

Eliza sah Draco verletzt an, während in ihrem Kopf gleichzeitig die Melodie von Pyre anschwoll. Sie bemerkte die Wut und gleichzeitig die Tränen, die in ihren Augenwinkeln brannten.

„Ich bin peinlich?"

„Nein!" rief Megan und funkelte Draco an, als wäre er das Widerlichste, was sie bisher gesehen hatte. Daphne und die Jungs saßen auf dem Boden und versuchten, möglichst nicht aufzufallen. Die Greengrass sah beschämt zu Boden, doch als sie Queenie dazu bewegen wollte, sich neben sie zu setzen, riss diese ihr den Umhang aus der Hand und stellte sich demonstrativ hinter Eliza.

„Albus Dumbledore ist der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten, nicht Lord Voldemort, denn Größe hängt nicht von der Furcht ab, die man vor jemandem hat, sondern vor der Ehrfurcht und Güte desjenigen, der sich als mächtig bezeichnet!"

„Du hast zu viel Zeit mit den Gryffindors und dieser Granger verbracht, wenn du schon anfängst, so zu reden" schnaubte Malfoy.

„HÖR AUF, MEINE FAMILIE, MEINE FREUNDE UND MICH ZU BELEIDIGEN!" schrie Eliza mit all ihrer Kraft. Erneut begannen ihre Hände zu funkeln und plötzlich knallten Flammen in einem Kreis um die Gruppe herum los.

Eliza wurde von den Füßen gezogen, schwebte durch die Luft, während Pyres Song sie erfüllte. Die Slytherins sahen sie mit offenem Mund an, die am Boden sitzenden nahmen die Beine in die Hand und flohen, während Draco angsterfüllt mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum stolperte.

„Du… du…bist ein…ein…Monster! Schlimmer als jede Muggelgeborene Streberin!" stotterte er, griff seinen Umhang und sauste durch die Bäume zum See. Als Eliza erneut mit den Füßen am Boden stand, sah sie die verwirrten Gesichter derjenigen, die hinter ihr gestanden hatten.

„Das war abgefahren!" rief Megan begeistert, „Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Unbeabsichtigte Magie" erwiderte Queenie mit einem strahlenden Glänzen in den Augen, „Du musst echt wütend gewesen sein. Mit dir möchte ich mich nicht anlegen."

„Ihr seid nicht…ich meine- ihr habt keine Angst?"

„Warum sollten wir?" fragte Millicent mit einem schiefen Grinsen, „Du hast nur instinktiv gehandelt."

Die Potter konnte nicht anders, als ihnen allen gleichzeitig um den Hals zu fallen.

„Ihr seid…so…toll!"

„Wir wissen es" grinste Megan und strich sich ihre langen, schwarzen Haare angeberisch über die Schulter, doch Queenie sah sie nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Was?"

„Nichts, nichts" erwiderte die Greengrass, legte einen Arm um Megan und Eliza, die wiederum einen Arm um Millicents Hals legte.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, Hogwarts wird mit jedem Tag besser" sagte Queenie grinsend, während sie durch den Wald stapften.

Eliza nickte lachend: „Geht mir genauso."

„Wenn wir älter sind, werden wir über Hogwarts herrschen" grinste Megan stolz, aber meinte es nicht ernst.

„Das tun wir doch jetzt schon" warf Millicent ein, gespielt erstaunt, dann zuckte sie die Schultern, „Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden."

„Das ist die richtige Motivation!" Aber das sagte nicht eines der Mädchen, sondern erneut eine der Stimmen in Elizas Kopf. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, sie zu unterdrücken. Niemand durfte erfahren, welches Geheimnis sie mit sich trug.

Niemand!

Die Emotionen wurden immer stärker, die Stimmen wurden lauter und Eliza konnte sich ihrer Magie nicht mehr entziehen. Pyres Stimme flüsterte in ihrem Kopf, dass sie auf sie aufpassen würde.

Schwer atmend und sichtlich angestrengt, ließ Eliza sich also in die Vergangenheit fallen.

„Komm schon, Moony. Wir wollen dir doch nur helfen!"

„Nein, James. Das…es ist zu gefährlich!"

„Ach Quatsch!"

„Genau, wir wollen das. Wir haben nicht seit drei Jahren geübt und geforscht, wie man ein Animagus wird, nur, damit du es ablehnst."

„Ihr habt…seid ihr wahnsinnig?"

„Vielleicht!"

„Nein, bitte. Es ist zu gefährlich."

„Du hörst auf, Remus. Wir haben uns entschieden und glaubst du im Ernst, dass du drei Rumtreiber davon abhalten könntest, ihren Willen durchzusetzen?"

„Tatze, nicht schon wieder."

„Du brauchst uns, Remus. Wir können dir helfen. Dafür sind Freunde da."

„Um ihr Leben zu riskieren- ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr auch zu Monstern werdet!"

„DU BIST KEIN MONSTER!" riefen die drei Stimmen, die vorher wirr durcheinander gesprochen hatten, gleichzeitig.

„Doch, niemand…"

„Sind wir niemand? Ich bitte dich. Lass uns dir helfen, Remus" das war Sirius Black, flehentlich und zugleich unerbittlich.

Eliza hörte Remus seufzen: „Also…na gut. Aber nur einmal. Das ist so idiotisch, zu gefährlich…Ihr seid Narren, wenn ihr das macht!"

„Wer hat die Rumtreiber noch gleich als Gruppe bezeichnet, die zu einem Teil ein Held und zu drei Teilen ein Narr ist?" Eliza musste kichern angesichts James deutlich herausstechendem Gelächter.

Erneut seufzte Moony nur.

„Einer für alle und alle für einen, Remus!" sagte Peter Pettigrew, ein Lispeln untermalte seine Aussprache und man hörte das Aufeinandertreffen von Händen.

Der Ausbruch, der sich im Wald ereignet hatte, verbreitete sich in der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei wie eine Krankheit. Eliza entging gerade so einem Abzug an Hauspunkten durch eine erzürnte Minerva McGonagall, die jedoch mehr besorgt, als wütend war. Snape und Dumbledore hatte sie bereits aufgesucht, um die Sache klar zu stellen, aber keiner von ihnen wandte sich an die Öffentlichkeit und so kam es, dass Eliza beim Betreten der Großen Halle von allen Seiten schräg angesehen wurde. Millicent schirmte sie zur einen Seite hin ab, doch Eliza erhaschte einen Blick auf Harry, der mit Ron sprach.

Hermine war nirgendwo zu sehen. Fast stieß Eliza mit ihrem Lehrer für VgdK zusammen, der ihr etwas entgegen stotterte, die Augen quollen ihm fast aus dem Kopf, doch dann ging er weiter. Die Potter zuckte die Achseln und ließ sich, ungerührt von den scheelen Blicken der anderen Slytherins, neben Megan nieder. Dann stand das Mädchen auf, dass am ersten Abend Flint angeordnet hatte, ihr den Saft zu reichen, und ließ sich wortlos neben Eliza nieder, füllte den Teller und begann, zu essen.

Mit einem Ruck rutschte der gesamte Tisch auf, die Einheit der Slytherins war wieder hergestellt. Gespräche begannen von neuem, Eliza wurde akzeptiert und sogar von einigen Bewunderern ausgefragt. Sie rutschte ein wenig auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen, aber konnte nicht umhin, von Stolz erfüllt zu werden.

„Warum der plötzliche Sinneswandel?" fragte Queenie in Richtung des Mädchens neben Eliza, dessen Name Julienne Scarce- Ring war, eine Siebtklässlerin und die ungekrönte Herrscherin des Hauses.

„Wir haben eingesehen, dass unser Potter es verdient hat, von seinem Haus gefeiert zu werden. Wann hat man schon mal die Gelegenheit, mit einer Legende zu sprechen?"

„Harry ist hier die Legende" wiedersprach Eliza vehement und ernsthaft.

Julienne lachte glockenhell: „Ja, er ist der Junge- der- Überlebt- hat, aber du bist gerade Thema Nummer eins. Es ist lange her, seitdem unser Haus mal positiv in den Gerüchten war. Und jetzt iss weiter, sonst überleg ich es mir doch noch anders…"

„Also alles nur Ruhm- Einheimserei" knurrte Eliza, wandte sich jedoch dem Essen zu. Vielleicht waren die Hintergründe ihrer Mitschüler nicht so edel, wie sie es gerne hätte, aber wer war sie, sich zu beklagen? Nach dem Abendessen lief sie direkt zu Harry hinüber, Ron begrüßte sie begeistert, wenn auch etwas überschwänglich.

„Du hast also doch Leute gefunden?" fragte Harry, Neid unterlegte seine Stimme. Warum hatte sie lieber Malfoy gesucht, anstatt mit ihm und Ron zu Hagrid zu gehen?

„Eher zufällig. Ich war am See unterwegs, aber da hab ich sie reden gehört und als ich merkte, dass es um mich ging, bin ich eingesprungen. Immerhin akzeptiert mich Slytherin jetzt!"

„Du könntest doch auch nach Gryffindor kommen."

„Das geht nicht, Harry. Der Sprechende Hut hat mich nach Slytherin geschickt und dort gehöre ich auch hin- ich fühle mich wohl, wirklich. Meine Freunde sind dort…"

„Solange dir nichts passiert. Pass auf dich auf, mich beschleicht ein schlechtes Gefühl bei denen…"

„Hey, Potter!" rief da jemand hinter Harrys Rücken, es war ein stämmiger Schüler mit einem Wappen an der Brust.

„Wir sehen uns morgen!" verabschiedete sich Eliza grinsend von ihrem Bruder, der bereits von dem anderen Schüler in eine Diskussion über Quidditch verwickelt worden war. Seit Harry im Quidditchteam war, was aber keiner wusste, schien der Kapitän der Mannschaft in dauerhaft zu belagern.

Halloween rückte langsam immer näher und Eliza sah sich immer tiefer in die Hogwarts Materie hineingezogen. Sie verbrachte täglich eine Menge Zeit mit Lernen und dem Schreiben von Briefen und Aufsätzen. Das machte sich auch in ihren Noten und Punkten bemerkbar, doch selten blieb ihr Zeit, viel mit Menschen außerhalb des Hauses zu machen. Eines Abends saß sie mit Queenie, Megan und Millicent über einem Essay für Snape, als plötzlich die älteren Schüler in einem Kollektiv anfingen, zu lachen. Sofort sprangen die Erstklässlerinnen auf, neugierig, und drängten sich zum schwarzen Brett durch.

Es war ein Bild daran aufgehängt worden, dass Julienne und Marcus Flint nebeneinander stehend zeigte, sie machte einen Kussmund, ein Peace- Zeichen und Zwinkerte, während sie sich auf ihren Kollegen lehnte. Marcus, mit verschränkten Armen, sah einfach wie der typische Siebtklässler- Slytherin aus. Das lustige an dem Bild jedoch war Professor Dumbledore, der hinter den beiden entlang kam und dem Fotografen zuwinkte.

„Voll die Foto- Bombe!" rief Eliza lachend, hüpfte und musste sich als Stütze an Megan festhalten.

„Eine was?" fragte Queenie verwirrt. Eliza musste nur noch mehr lachen, tanzte wild durch den Gemeinschaftsraum: „Wenn sich jemand ungewollt oder unerwartet in ein Bild schleicht, nennt man das Foto- Bombe."

„Wie auch immer" erwiderte Megan, noch immer leicht irritiert, stieß grinsend Elizas Hand von ihrer Schulter und gemeinsam zogen sie zurück an ihren Gruppentisch in ihrer Standartnische, die sie mitunter bis an die Zähne bewaffnet verteidigen mussten.

Eliza lehnte sich zurück, die Hände an den Hinterkopf gelegt und sah sich erstaunt um. Wer hätte vor dem ersten September noch damit gerechnet, dass sie, Eliza McGonagall oder wie auch immer, sich jemals so wohl in Slytherin fühlen konnte?

Sie sah von Megan zu Queenie und Millicent, die alle in die Aufsätze vertieft waren, ihre besten Freundinnen, mit denen sie durch die Hölle gehen würde, wenn es etwas brächte. Ein Stich durchfuhr Eliza bei dem Gedanken an Daphne, die ein paar Ecken weiter mit Pansy und den Jungs abhing. Nicht selten warf die älteste Greengrass den vieren einen schrägen Blick zu, drehte sich dann zu ihrer besten Freundin Pansy um und die beiden begannen zu lachen. Jedes Mal, wenn Queenie es bemerkte, stand sie sofort an Iza, wie sie sie bevorzugt nannte, und sagte: „Ignoriere sie, die beiden stecken schon die Köpfe zusammen, seit wir uns kennengelernt haben- vor mehreren Jahren. Die spielen lieber mit merkwürdigen Puppen, als wirklich mal rauszugehen. Ich als jüngere Schwester habe das immer zu spüren bekommen, aber wir lassen uns doch nicht von denen den Spaß verderben."

„Richtig" sagte Eliza dann immer, jedoch mit einem Hauch Wehmut, denn es war schließlich Daphne gewesen, die sie sozusagen in die Gesellschaft eingeführt hatte. Das Band war jedoch scheinbar nur zur falschen Zierde geknüpft worden. Beim Gedanken an die Freie Zeit, die sie bisher mit den Mädchen verbracht hatte, musste Eliza unwillkürlich grinsen. Zu viele kleine Geschichten, die ihren Weg ohne Umschweife in jeden Brief gefunden hatten, waren schon geschehen.

„Sieh einer an, eine verträumte Potter. Kann man dich irgendwie zurück in die Gegenwart holen?" die Stimme gehörte zu Millicent, die langsam aber sicher von ihrem Image als Schlägerin loskam (sie hatte an Bord des Hogwarts- Expresses einen Sechstklässler aus Hufflepuff geschlagen, weil er ihr den Weg zur Damentoilette gezeigt hatte, sie ihn jedoch missverstand aufgrund eines Tumultes im Abteil daneben.) und lachte Eliza breit an.

„Ja, wenn ihr endlich fertig werdet, damit wir endlich mal irgendetwas Gutes machen können!"

„Wie zum Beispiel den Halloween- Überraschungs- Zauber zusammensetzen, von dem Remus dir geschrieben hat?" fragte Queenie, ihre hellblauen Augen leuchteten mit Begeisterung. Remus hatte Eliza in der Tat nebenbei von einem Zauber erzählt, mit dem er, James, Sirius und Peter in ihrem zweiten Jahr aufgetreten waren. Er hatte ihr nur, ganz beiläufig, erklärt, dass selbst Professor McGonagall es lustig gefunden hatte, als der Effekt eingetreten war.

Seit Eliza ihren Freundinnen davon erzählt hatte, waren die nicht mehr zu bremsen gewesen und selbst die lesefaule Megan hatte sich ein, zwei Bücher aus der Bibliothek geschnappt, um zu recherchieren. Allerdings schien es keine echte Formel zu geben, sondern sie hatten bisher nur Einzelteile, die sie richtig aneinanderhängen müssten, um einen Effekt zu erzielen. Nichtsdestotrotz würden sie es versuchen und in drei Tagen die Gunst der Stunde nutzen, um auf ihre Art das Fest zu feiern, dass (nach Meinung der Reinblütigen) viel zu wenig gefeiert wurde, den Eliza hatte ihnen in jedem Detail ihre Kostüme beschrieben, wie sie um die Häuser gezogen war, und, wie sie einst einen älteren Jungen mit dem echten Schrei einer Todesfee erschreckt hatte- versehentlich. Der Boden vor einem der Sessel nicht weit von ihrem Momentanen Platz würde wohl nie wieder so glänzen, wie nachdem Megan sich eine viertel Stunde dort herumgewälzt hatte, geschüttelt von einem unaufhörlichen Lachen. Man musste nur das Wort Kürbis sagen und sie war erneut gefangen in einer neuen Lachwelle, bis sie Schluckauf bekam.

„Fertig!" riefen drei Stimmen synchron und Eliza fiel unerwartet aus ihrem Stuhl, da sie sich zu weite nach links gelehnt hatte. Millicent war die erste, die anfing zu lachen, als sie sah, wie Eliza da lag- halb auf dem Stuhl, halb in der Luft, der Umhang über ihrem Kopf.

„Na dann mal los!" Eliza rappelte sich auf und die vier gingen lachend aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Gemächlich, da sie noch viel Zeit bis zur Sperrstunde hatten, schlenderten sie durch die immer kälter werdenden Korridore.

„Ihr müsst in den Ferien alle zu mir kommen!" rief Queenie begeistert, hüpfte wie sie es von Eliza abgeschaut hatte, doch als sie erneut landete, war das Grinsen von ihrem Gesicht gewischt worden.

„Was ist los? Die Idee ist doch genial" fragte Megan besorgt.

„Meine Eltern werden es nie erlauben- ich hatte seit Jahren keine Freunde mehr zuhause, an Geburtstagen kamen immer nur Verwandte und Freunde der Familie- aber diese Freunde waren praktisch auch meine."

„Darfst du wenigstens andere besuchen?" fragte Eliza, ein Plan formte sich in ihrem Kopf. Ihre Mutter würde sicherlich nichts dagegen haben.

„Ja, aber was…Eliza?" erwiderte Queenie zuerst nachdenklich, dann jedoch mit einem gewissen wissenden und schelmischen Unterton. Unschuldig knabberte Eliza an ihrer Unterlippe.

„Vielleicht könnte ich euch eventuell über Weihnachten einladen?"

„Oh, das wäre toll!" freute sich Megan, „Meine Eltern wollten zwar eigentlich, dass ich in Hogwarts bleibe, weil sie auf einer Geschäftsreise sind, aber das hier ist sogar noch besser!"

„Merkwürdig, über Weihnachten nicht zu Hause zu sein" sagte Millicent, lachte dann aber und nickte zustimmend: „Ich bin auf jeden Fall dabei. Ist deine Mutter wirklich die Tochter von McGonagall?"

Eliza grinste: „Japp."

„Kommt sie dann auch?" fragte Queenie mit großen, angstvollen Augen. Eliza musste lachen: „Bestimmt, aber ich verspreche euch, sie ist wirklich sehr nett und entspannt. Mit Sicherheit wird sie euch nicht irgendwelche Verwandlungszauber abfragen, wenn wir zu Abend essen. Und Remus ist ja auch noch da."

„Den muss ich unbedingt kennen lernen, er weiß so viel über magische Geschöpfe" schwärmte Megan, die, wenn sie las, meistens irgendetwas über Tiere vor der Nase hatte. Drachen mochte sie zwar nicht so gerne, aber Eliza kam damit zurecht.

„Fragst du deine Mutter dann? Am besten heute noch, damit sie sich auf…Eliza?"

Die Potter strich sich über die Stirn. Der plötzliche, durchdringende Ton einer leisen, aber hohen Stimme erfüllte ihren Kopf.

„Da hab ich mich doch ernsthaft verlaufen. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass Hogwarts aus dieser Perspektive so anders aussieht? Da bräuchte ich gerade mal die Karte in einem kleineren Format…" und schon war sie verschwunden.

„Ach nichts" erwiderte Eliza, „Dachte nur, ich hätte Kopfschmerzen, aber ich habe mir doch nur einen Nerv eingeklemmt."

„Puh, das war knapp" sagte Millicent, „Wäre extrem schlecht gewesen, wenn du vor Halloween krank wirst!"

„Wir sind an einer Zaubererschule" sagte Queenie lachend, „Da geht man einfach zur Schulkrankenschwester und lässt sich gesund hexen!"

„Oh" sagte Bulstrode peinlich berührt, „Manchmal führe ich mich auf wie eine Muggelgeborene."

„Das ist gar nicht mal so schlecht, eigentlich" sagte Megan und Eliza nickte zustimmend. Wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Skyrim sie erneut zu sich rufen würden? Konnte sie diese Menschen auch ansprechen?

„Also Leute" Queenie schritt vor den anderen dreien auf und ab, fast wie beim Militär, „Wir haben hier" sie deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf einen Stapel Zettel in verschiedenen Farben und Handschriften "unsere Bruchstücke, dort" sie deutete auf ein Stück Pergament, „Die erwünschte Wirkung und da" sie machte eine Ausladende Bewegung durch die gesamte Bibliothek, „unsere Ressourcen." Sie klatschte in die Hände: „Lasst uns beginnen."

„Du solltest niemals Quidditchkapitänin werden" sagte Eliza lachend, „Deine Rede war alles andere als aufmunternd."

Ohne darauf zu achten, gab Queenie ihrer Freundin einen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf. Das Ass in Zauberkunst aus dem Hause Greengrass schnappte sich das nächstbeste Buch und blätterte die Seiten durch.

„Hier steht etwas Interessantes" sagte Megan, klappte den dicken Wälzer auf und legte ihn vor die drei Mädchen auf den Tisch, „Es heißt, man muss das Endziel zuerst formulieren und dann, wie man dort hinkommt. In der Formel ist es genauso."

„Macht das Sinn?" fragte Millicent, „Für mich nämlich nicht." Die Anderen lachten, aber nicht über sie, sondern über das vollkommen ratlose Gesicht. Ein kleiner, aber feiner Unterschied.

„Es geht darum, dass man die Wörter so aneinander setzt, dass das Ziel den Anfang bildet. Zum Beispiel bei Avada Kedavra" erläuterte Queenie, doch alle anderen zuckten zusammen, als sie den Todesfluch aussprach, „Bedeutet, „Ich lasse verschwinden von dieser Welt", während Abrakadabra bedeutet „Ich schaffe auf dieser Welt". Jedes Mal steht hier das Ziel, töten oder Kreieren, zu Beginn und die genauere Definition dahinter."

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Ähm…doch. Warum?"

„Es ist doch…merkwürdig. Ich finde es merkwürdig."

„Könntest du das genauer definieren?" fragte Eliza neugierig und begann, die Notizen zu ordnen, während Megan einfach nur geradeaus starrte. Wenige Sekunden später zuckte sie zusammen und tat so, als wäre Nichts gewesen.

„Egal. Also was haben wir hier? Gott sei Dank hast du dieses komische Wörterbuch gefunden, Millicent."

„Irgendwo mussten wir doch anfangen, ich habe nur das getan, was ihr gesagt habt."

„Ach papperlapapp" sagte Eliza und wank ab, „Mach dich nicht schlechter, als du bist! Dein Nachdenken hat uns alle essenziell nach vorne gebracht."

Millicents Augen wurden größer, aber dann wandte sie sich, ebenso wie die anderen, den Zetteln zu.

„Das hier dürfte es sein. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch einen Katalysator, damit jeder getroffen wird."

„Kein Problem" grinste Megan, spielte mit dem Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern und zog aus ihrer Umhangtasche eine Art kleinen Kristall hervor.

„Als Eliza mal dies Elixier für Zaubertränke gebraut hat…"

„Das war vor drei Tagen und es heißt _Edelhaftigkeit der Dinge_ , nicht irgendein Elixier!" sagte Eliza beleidigt, doch die anderen verdrehten nur die Augen.

„Wie auch immer. Nach dem Unterricht sah ich mich gezwungen, einen Kieselstein damit zu übergießen, der somit zu diesem wunderhübschen Kristall wurde und Kristalle sind, so heißt es, die perfekten Zerteiler von Zaubern. Wir brauchen nur einen geeigneten Ort und schon haben wir alle in unserer Hand."

„Wie wäre es mit diesem Rednerpult?" fragte Millicent.

„Sehr gut, jetzt zum Zauber an sich" drängte Eliza und legte die einzelnen Zettel aneinander, auf denen je ein Wort samt Bedeutung geschrieben stand. Erst als sie zufrieden war mit Klang und Ordnung zufrieden war, wandte sie sich erneut um: „Wie klingt das: Omnes absconditi caracteri feriae."

„Es"

„Klingt"

„Episch!" sagten die anderen drei und in einer unisono Bewegung schlugen sie ein.

Halloween kam, Eliza verlor ihren Bruder vollkommen aus dem Sichtfeld. Einerseits empfand sie es als sehr traurig, dass sie ihn so selten sah, andererseits hatte sie eine Zeit mit den Mädchen, die besser nicht sein könnte. Am Morgen des 31. Oktobers schlichen sie sich eine halbe Stunde vor dem Frühstück aus ihren Betten, taperten leise durch die Korridore des Kerkers und durchquerten eilig die Eingangshalle. Merlin sei Dank standen die goldenen Flügeltüren der Großen Halle offen, denn es wäre unmöglich sie zu öffnen, wenn man elf Jahre alt war. Oder auch nur, sie leise zu öffnen.

„Also, wir setzen den Stein ein, Eliza und Queenie sprechen den Zauber und dann schleichen wir zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Keiner wird je wissen oder herausfinden könne, wer das war" grinste Megan schadenfroh, während die beiden Angesprochenen ihre Zauberstäbe aus ihren langen, grünen Morgenmänteln zogen. Vorsichtig platzierte Millicent den Stein zwischen den Ohren der großen Eule, die das Pult zierte. Die gläsernen Augen des Tieres schienen sie zu beobachten, aber keiner achtete darauf. Mit pochendem Herzen richtete Eliza ihren Zauberstab auf den Stein, der zwar klein, aber deutlich sichtbar für jemanden war, der wusste, dass er dort war.

„Auf drei…eins,…zwei,…drei!"

Eliza und ihre drei Freundinnen konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie eine halbe Stunde später scheinbar „todmüde" sich der Großen Halle näherten. Jeder, der den Raum betrat, schrie auf. Sie spähten an dem breiten Rücken eines Hufflepuffs vorbei und konnten sich vor Lachen kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten.

Jeder Anwesende, egal ob Schüler oder Lehrkraft, war als ein magisches Wesen verkleidet (oder besser gesagt in eines verwandelt), dass gruselig, niedlich oder einfach nur lächerlich war, je nachdem welchen Fluch man gerade erwischte. Da gab es wandelnde Skelette, Kürbisse, Mumien, Todesfeen, Hexen- Stereotypen, Vampire in allen Formen und Farben, Werwölfe, Gespenster (die fand vor allem Queenie sehr gelungen), Dementoren, Teufel, Engel, Katzen, Zombies und (auf Elizas Vorschlag hin) auch verwüstet aussehende Personen in Prinzessinenkleidern und Anzügen, deren Haut mehr oder weniger zerschlissen aussah.

Der Illusionszauber sorgte dafür, dass man zwar nicht mehr als Mensch, aber immer noch als eine bestimmte Person erkennbar war, ohne irgendwelche Organe oder Tätigkeiten einzuschränken. So kam es, dass Eliza Dumbledore erkannte, als er, als Skelett mit weißer Mähne, schwarzem Zylinder und in altertümlicher Tracht, samt Gehstock, mit Minerva sprach, die sich in eine Art lebende Puppe mit ein paar furchteinflößenden schwarzen Rissen auf ihrem nun jugendlichen Gesicht konfrontiert sah.

„Na dann mal los!" rief Megan begeistert und trat als Erste der vier über die Schwelle. Sofort blitze der Zauber durch den Raum und traf das breit grinsende Mädchen in die Stirn. Binnen Sekunden wuchsen aus den schwarzen Haaren zwei samtige Ohren hervor, ihre Augen bekamen senkrechte Pupillen und wurden grünlich gelb, ihre Arme überzogen sich, ebenso wie ihr Gesicht, mit glänzendem Fell, ihre Finger wurden zu Krallen und anstelle ihrer normalen Nase saß nun ein Katzennäschen samt Schnurrhaaren. Ihr Umhang wurde von dem Illusionszauber in Fell umgewandelt, dass sich an Megans Körper schmiegte, sodass man auch den Katzenschwanz sah. Megan schnurrte grinsend und zeigte ihre scharfen Zähne. Queenie überschritt die Grenze begeistert, es blitzte und nun stand eine Todesfee vor ihnen, Queenies Haare waren Bodenlang, doch strahlend weiß und schienen um sie herum zu schweben. Ein schwarz- grünes Kleid mit unzähligen Rissen, das in Fetzen bis zu ihren Knöcheln reichte, ersetzte ihren Umhang, ihre Haut wurde grünlich, ihre Augen zu zwei weißen Flecken, während ihre Gliedmaßen immer dünner zu werden schienen. Ihre Fingernägel wurden etwas länger und schließlich betrachtete Queenie sich begeistert in den glänzenden Flügeltüren der Großen Halle. Millicent wurde von Eliza nach vorne gestoßen, da sich hinter ihnen bereits eine begeisterte aber verängstigte Schlange gebildet hatte, die nur darauf brannte, auch endlich verwandelt zu werden. Millicent wurde vom Boden ein paar Zentimeter in die Luft gehoben, während sich Lage um Lage dünnster Stoff um sie legte. Ihre Silhouette wurde immer dünner, bis sie als hustender Dementor in die Halle schwebte. Eliza rieb sich begierig die Finger und hüpfte gut gelaunt über die Schwelle, sah den Blitz wie in Zeitlupe auf sich zu rasen und fühlte den Aufprall ein wenig. Ein brennender Schmerz durchzuckte sie in ihrer Stirn, der mit Sicherheit nicht eingeplant war.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?" fragte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Nein, es ist Nichts" erwiderte die Stimme von Elizas Bruder, wenn auch mechanisch klingend.

Der Moment war schon wieder vorbei und Eliza nahm sich die Zeit, herauszufinden, was der Zauber mit ihrer Erscheinung angestellt hatte. Sie schwebte, wie Millicent auch, über dem Boden, doch schien sie keine sichtbaren Beine mehr zu haben. Die langen, dünnen Bahnen von schwarzem, von Rot durchtränkten Stoffs bewegten sich in einer unsichtbaren Brise. Als sie nach hinten tastete, bemerkte sie die fedrigen Flügel, die leicht schlugen und sich somit auch in ihr Blickfeld bewegten. Die Flügel selbst waren schwarz und standen in einem harten Kontrast zu Elizas nun fast durchscheinend weißer Haut. Mit ein paar ungeschickten Flügelschlagen brachte sich die Potter über die Türschwelle, wo die anderen drei warteten und Megan sie kritisch musterte.

„Was bist du denn?" fragte sie mit ihrer neuen, schnurrenden Stimme, die in einem Mauzen endete.

„Ein Erzengel" röchelte Millicent, was Eliza erstaunte, denn sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie als Dementor noch etwas sehen konnte!

„Oh!" rief Queenie, hoch und schrill, sodass sich alle Umstehenden die (zum Teil nicht vorhandenen) Ohren zuhielten, „Tschuldigung" sagte sie.

Eliza betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild in dem goldenen Teller. Mehrere rote Narben, eine aufgeschrammte und blutende Lippe und tief in den Höhlen liegende Augen zierten ihr ansonsten kreidebleiches Gesicht. Ihre Roten Haare waren hüftlang und schienen, ebenso wie sie selbst, konstant zu schweben.

Tage, Wochen und Jahre vergingen, in denen viel geschah, zu viel nach Elizas Meinung. Ihre Mutter erlaubte es ihr, ihre drei Freundinnen über Weihnachten zu sich einzuladen, Harry war nun auch mit Hermine befreundet, spielte sehr erfolgreich Quidditch und brachte sich auch manchmal noch in unnötige Gefahren, doch allgemein hatten die Geschwister noch immer alles andere als viel miteinander zu tun.

Draco und Eliza sprachen selten, aber wenn sie es taten, dann schrien sie, wobei Draco immer den Kürzeren zog. Snape zog weiterhin über die Gryffindors her und verwendete oft Eliza, um Harry bloßzustellen. Als sie ihn dann in einer der geheimen Unterrichtsstunden fragte, warum er das tue, hatte er nicht geantwortet, sondern sie nur grimmig angeschwiegen.

An ihrem dreizehnten Geburtstag, nachdem sie Harry ihr Geschenk geschickt hatte, machte sie sich ihr eigenes Frühstück und holte gerade die Zeitung vom Salonfenster ab, als Remus aus dem Kamin trat, der via Flopulver mit dem im Grimmauldplatz No. 12 verbunden war.

„Oh was sehen meine Augen dort, ein Fremdling nähert sich unserm Ort!" lachte Eliza, Remus verbeugte sich lachend und versuchte erfolglos das große Geschenk in den Falten seines Umhangs zu verbergen.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ist deine Mutter schon zurück?"

„Noch nicht, aber in ein paar Minuten sicherlich. Komm am besten mit runter."

„Schon aufgeregt?"

„Wegen einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts? Warum sollte ich denn? Oh. Mein. Gott. Merlin!"

„Was?" fragte Remus verdutzt. Eliza starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Titelseite des Tagespropheten, schluckte und begann, vorzulesen. Remus wurde mit jedem Wort bleicher.

„Ausbruch aus Askaban!" lautete die große Schlagzeile, unter der das Bild eines ausgemergelten Gesichts zu sehen war.

„Wie Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge uns vor wenigen Stunden bestätigte, ist Sirius Black, gefürchteter Massenmörder, als erster Mensch überhaupt aus dem Zauberergefängnis Askaban ausgebrochen! Wie dies geschah ist unklar, denn das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis in mitten der Nordsee gilt wegen seiner furchteinflößenden Wachen als 100prozentig ausbruchssicher.

Sirius Black wurde vor zwölf Jahren für den Mord von dreizehn Menschen, zwölf Muggel und einem Zauberer, von Barty Crouch Sr. Verhaftet und nach Askaban geschickt.

Minister Fudge gab an, den Muggel- Premierminister über die Situation informieren zu wollen, doch sind viele Mitglieder des Zaubergamots vehement dagegen, da es gegen Artikel §2, Absatz 4 des Geheimhaltungsabkommens verstößt.

„Wir können jetzt keine Verdachtsmomente in der Muggelwelt riskieren" sagte ein Mitglied des Gamots, das ungenannt bleiben wollte.

Eltern werden angehalten, ihre Kinder nicht alleine zu lassen und Alleinstehende sollten sich bei Freunden einquartieren, um einen größeren Schutz zu bekommen, so die Anweisungen des Ministeriums. Der Beginn des Hogwarts- Schuljahres steht nicht im Zweifel, Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore ließ in einem Kurzinterview verlauten, dass er weder glaube, dass Black versuchen würde, Hogwarts zu stürmen, noch Möglichkeiten sehe, wie dieser durch die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen dringen könne.

Die sichersten Orte der Zaubererwelt, die sie möglichst oft benutzen sollten, sind die Winkelgasse, Hogsmeade, das Zaubereiministerium und, wenn Möglichkeiten der Floverbindung gesucht werden, hat sich auch das St. Mungos Krankenhaus für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen bereiterklärt, mehrere Transferkamine einzurichten.

Halten sie ihren Zauberstab ständig griffbereit und wiederholen die gängigen Abwehrzauber. Das Zauberverbot für Hexen und Zauberer unter 17 wird kurzzeitig abgemildert, sodass Eltern ihren Kindern die grundlegenden Flüche lehren können.

Alkoholkonsum nur in Maßen, Heiltränke können im Ministerium und im St. Mungos angefordert werden, Meldungen über Sirius Black müssen umgehend an die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung weitergegeben werden!

Oswald, Quentin."

„Wie hat er das geschafft?" hauchte Remus, der sich an der Kante eines Tisches festkrallte.

„Wie hat wer was geschafft?" fragte da die Stimme von Anne McGonagall aus dem Türrahmen. Eliza wirbelte herum.

„Remus? Alles in Ordnung? Was ist hier los?"

„Sirius" krächzte Remus, „Sirius ist aus Askaban ausgebrochen!"

„Das ist unmöglich! Wie?"

Annes Reaktion könnte nicht gegensätzlicher sein. Ein strahlendes Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, das Eliza dort so noch nicht gesehen hatte.

„Ich wusste, dass er es irgendwann tun würde. Er war nie jemand, der sich lange als schuldig brandmarken ließ."

„Aber wie?" stöhnte Remus, der mittlerweile mehr Farbe hatte, aber auf dem Tisch saß.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber das Wichtigste ist, dass er nicht in Askaban ist. Er muss irgendwie einen Grund gehabt haben, auszubrechen, denn er würde seine gesparten Kräfte nicht aufbrauchen, ohne einen Grund."

„Wie lange hast du schon darüber nachgedacht, dass du ihn besser kennst, als ich?" fragte Remus mit einem schwachen Grinsen.

„Mir war schon vor zwölf Jahren klar, dass er James und Lily weder verraten könnte, noch es getan hat."

„Moment mal!" unterbrach Eliza verwirrt, „Was haben Mum und Dad mit Sirius Blacks Inhaftierung zu tun?"

„Ach Eliza" seufzte Anne traurig, „Du bist noch zu jung, um das zu verstehen."

„Nein!" schrie Eliza fast, empört. Sie sah zu Remus, der Anne nachdenklich anstarrte.

„Du solltest es ihr sagen, bevor noch irgendjemand anders es ihr erzählt."

„Ich stehe hier zwischen euch."

„Na dann. So wollte ich eigentlich nicht deinen Geburtstag feiern. Black hat wie immer kein Timing."

„Mum!"

„Ist ja gut. Setz dich."

„Als deine Eltern damals realisierten, dass sie von Voldemort gejagt wurden, mussten sie sich verstecken. Professor Dumbledore hat ihnen damals diesen Zauber nahe gelegt, den man Fidelius nennt. Er besagt…"

„Dass ein Geheimnis in einer lebenden Seele eingeschlossen wird, und nur die Person kann jemandem von dem Geheimnis erzählen!" plapperte Eliza aufgeregt dazwischen.

„Du liest zu viel"

„Erzähl weiter!"

„Ok. Sie haben das Angebot angenommen, doch wollten sie nicht Dumbledore selbst als Geheimniswahrer, sondern lieber einen Freund. Sirius Black war das, was man als Seelenzwilling von James bezeichnen könnte. Sie wusste, was der andere dachte, konnten Sätze gegenseitig beenden, sie waren untrennbar. Und natürlich hat James sofort Sirius vorgeschlagen und der hat angenommen. Du kannst mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass die beiden restlos hinter dem jeweils anderen gestanden haben. Verrat- das war für Sirius keine Option. Doch deine Eltern wurden verraten, aber nicht von Sirius, sondern von Peter Pettigrew, den Sirius später tötete. Lily hat mir kurz bevor sie starb, als ich dich abholte, noch gesagt, dass, falls ihnen etwas zustoße, Sirius Harry aufnehmen würde."

„Was nur Sinn macht" begann Remus, doch Eliza vollendete den Satz nickend: „Wenn er nicht der Geheimniswahrer ist, wenn er es nie war!"

„Oh er war es bestimmt, eine Zeit lang- so lange, dass alle glaubten, er wäre es in der Nacht von Halloween noch immer."

„Er hat dann also Peter getötet, weil er seinen besten Freund verraten hat. Das hätte ich auch getan."

„Es war eine unschöne Angelegenheit. Der Zeitungsartikel umfasste damals mehrere Seiten, fast vier Wochen lang wurden immer wieder große Stories über Sirius geschrieben, dem Mörder, der lachte."

„Aber dann war er doch nicht unschuldig? Er wurde doch nur des Mordes an Pettigrew und den Muggeln beschuldigt!"

„Vermutlich war er das nicht."

„Wie könnt ihr noch an ihn glauben? Er hat dreizehn Menschen getötet!"

„Weil wir ihn kennen, Eliza."

„Ihr dachtet nur, dass ihr ihn kennt."

„Nein, er wurde ein Animagus nur für mich. Er hat viele Menschen glücklich gemacht, mit seinen Späßen, mit seiner Art, sie zu verteidigen."

„Aber er ist ein Black."

„Genauso wie Andromeda Tonks."

„Eben. Der Sirius Black, den wir kennen"

„Kannten!"

„Hätte nie jemanden getötet und dann gelacht. Er hat nur dann gekämpft, wenn er es als nötig erachtete oder bemerkte, dass jemand bedroht wurde. In unserer Jugend gehörte er mit Sicherheit zu den größten Witzbolden und lockersten Typen der Schule, aber den Tod würde er nie auf die leichte Schulter nehmen."

„Warum habt ihr dann Nichts gesagt? Warum hat Black sich nicht gewehrt?"

„Crouch hat damals keine langen Anhörungen gemacht. Es waren harte Zeiten, Eliza. Keiner konnte wissen, wer Freund war, wer Feind. Todesser waren überall, haben die Familien unter Druck gesetzt und gefoltert, wen sie wollten. Dunkle Zeiten, zu dunkel. Das Ministerium war froh, wenn es jemanden vorweisen konnte, den sie verantwortlich machen konnten. Sirius Black war der perfekte Sündenbock und ein praktisches Ablenkungsmanöver, durch das der Tagesprophet die Möglichkeit hatte, von den Leiden der Bevölkerung abzurücken. Warum Sirius sich nie verteidigt hat? Einmal wegen dem, was ich gerade sagte und zum anderen: wer würde ihm seine Geschichte glauben, die mit Sicherheit Animagi enthalten würde. Der einzige Zeuge wäre meine Wenigkeit gewesen, denn ich war ja der einzige, der noch von den Rumtreibern lebte. Aber wer würde einem Werwolf glauben, der vermutlich mit den Todessern unter einer Decke steckte?"

Eliza senkte den Blick. Anstatt in den letzten Jahren immer Binns langweiligen Ausführungen zu lauschen, bevorzugte sie es, Geschichtsheftchen durchzulesen- weitaus informativer und spannender. Doch die negative Seite davon war, dass man oft mit deprimierenden Wahrheiten konfrontiert wurde.

Das in Verbindung mit den Geschehnissen rund um die Kammer des Schreckens im letzten Jahr und der Entdeckung einer neuen Teilgabe als Skyrim hatten Eliza fast in eine Depression fallen lassen. Der Weg zurück in den Alltag war hart, doch Snape, Dumbledore und Remus hatten ihr geholfen, die Kontrolle zu behalten, während Mum und Minerva sich menschlich um sie gesorgt hatten.

Eliza hatte festgestellt, dass sie nicht nur Erinnerungen hören und sehen, sondern auch die Anwesenheit und Sprache von Magischen Wesen bemerkte. Erst hatte sie geglaubt, es wären Albträume oder Fantasien, doch dann wurde die Schrift auf der Wand im Korridor des zweiten Stocks sichtbar und sie war noch in dieser Nacht zu ihren Professoren geeilt. Harry erlebte eine schwere Zeit und mit Schrecken erinnerte sie sich an den Abend kurz vor Ende des Schuljahres, als ihr Bruder sie gemeinsam mit Ron in ein Klassenzimmer befördert und über seine Basilisken- Theorie aufklärte. Dass er Parsel sprach, war kein Geheimnis, doch Eliza sah es als ihre Schwesterliche Pflicht an, ihm endlich ihr ganz persönliches mitzuteilen. Hermine war nicht dabei, doch zu dritt schafften sie es dennoch irgendwie, dass die Jungen in die Kammer des Schreckens vordringen konnten, während Eliza die Lehrer über einen langen Umweg in das Klo der Maulenden Myrte führte.  
Minerva, Dumbledore und Snape standen stumm vor dem Loch im Boden. Eliza erinnerte sich daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Der Zaubertrankmeister beschwor einige Aufmunterungstränke und andere Gebräue aus dem Nichts hervor, während Dumbledore sich gemütlich mit Myrte unterhielt und Minerva mehrere Briefe verfasste.  
Dann, nach etwa einer halben Stunde, begann ein jäher Schmerz in Elizas Kopf zu pochen. Die Stimme des Basilisks sprach laut in ihrem Kopf, hoch und schrill. Sie musste sich die Hände an die Ohren halten, es war fast so schlimm, dass sie das Bewusstsein verlor, dann- wenige Minuten später- kam ein melodischer Gesang hinzu, der den Schatten der Schlange übertönte.  
„Beschützen werd' ich dich,

Harry Potter.

Immer und ewig,

Denn du bist treu und mutig!

Geh fort du Ungeheu'r  
Du herrschst hier nicht!  
Dumbledore ist in Hogwarts tätig.

Jeder der zweifelt an sich  
Der vertraut auf ihn!"

„Fawkes!" sagte Dumbledore milde lächelnd, dann wurde der Basilisk kurzzeitig stärker, ehe urplötzlich alle Stimmen verstummten.

„Wir sollten die Tränke und Heilmittel bereit halten" sagte Snape sofort, der ihre Veränderung bemerkt hatte. Nicht wenig später hörte man weiter unten ein leises Flattern, das an den Wänden wiederhallte.  
„Das ist ja wie Zauberei!" rief eine männliche Stimme, die die Anwesenden sofort erkannten, und Snapes Mund umspielte ein hämisches und ahnendes Grinsen.  
„Eliza?" jemand rüttelte an ihrer Schulter, „Eliza?"

Sofort befand sich die Dreizehnjährige erneut in der Wirklichkeit, in der ein Massenmörder aus Askaban ausgebrochen war.

„Komm, wir gehen Frühstücken und du musst endlich dein Geschenk auspacken. Es gibt eine Zeit zu trauern, doch dies ist sie nicht!" befehligte Anne, ganz die besorgte Mutter, und zu dritt begaben sie sich in die Küche.

Nach einer Tasse heißer Schokolade war auch der letzte deprimierende Gedanke aus Elizas Gedanken vertrieben und sie machte sich über die Geschenke her, die gehäuft waren, sogar im Vergleich zu den letzten Jahren.

Der Brief von Hogwarts lag obenauf.

Die Ehre des ersten Geschenkes galt heute jedoch Remus, der sich selbst übertroffen hatte. Es war ein Zutatenkästchen für Zaubertränke, doch enthielt es nicht die gewöhnlichen und von Schülern immer benutzten Standards, sondern exquisite Seltenheiten- wahre Schätze: Zweihornhorn, Baumschlangenhaut, Schwanzhaare von Einhörnern, Blutegel, Knöterich, Kugelfisch- Augen, Getrocknete Billywing Stacheln, schillernd blaue Jobberknoll Federn, Eisenhut- die hochgiftige deutsche Züchtung, die in einem noch leuchtenderen violett blühte-, mehrere kleine Fläschchen mit schillernden Flüssigkeiten gefüllt waren (Drachenblut, Phönixtränen versetzt mit einem Tropfen goldenen Blutes des wunderschönen Tieres, Acromantula Gift und eine kristallklare Lösung von Diamanten, die mit alter japanischer Kunst zum Schmelzen gebracht worden waren). Viele dieser Dinge stammten aus dem weit entfernten Ausland, doch hatte der Werwolf dafür gesorgt, dass keinem der Wesen Leid zugefügt worden war.

Eliza quietschte erfreut, eine Angewohnheit, die sie im ersten Jahr von Queenie angenommen hatte und über die ihre Mutter sich fürchterlich aufregte. Während sie Remus umarmte, sagte sie: „Danke, danke, danke, danke!"

Ihre Mutter überreichte ihr einen Brief, auf dessen Umschlag in großen Lettern „Gutschein" geschrieben stand. Sie öffnete ihn mit strahlenden Augen.

„Liebe Eliza,

Mein Name ist Charlie Weasley und ich bin Drachenhüter in Rumänien.

Deine Mutter hat mir geschrieben und gebeten, dass unsere Truppe sich überlegt, ob sie bereit ist, eine Schülerin für ein zweiwöchiges Praktikum aufzunehmen. Nach reiflicher Überlegung, haben wir uns einstimmig dafür entschlossen und freuen uns, Dich nächstes Jahr zu Beginn der Sommerferien in unserem Camp begrüßen zu dürfen.

Im Laufe der Zeit werde ich Dir, als Dein Kontaktmann, verschiedene wichtige Pergamente und Formulare zukommen lassen.  
Am besten wäre es, Du würdest die Anweisungen zum Umgang mit Drachen bis zu unserem Treffen gut beherrschst.

Wir alle freuen uns auf Dein Kommen,

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Charlie."

„Oh. Mein. Gott. Merlin!"

Anne grinste breit und selbstzufrieden.

„Nenn mich ruhig weiter Mum, Schatz. Sonst nutzt sich mein echter Name noch ab" ihr Unterton war gespielt arrogant, sie spreizte sogar den kleinen Finger von der Tasse ab. Zuerst sah Eliza sie mit einem Dein- Ernst-?- Blick an, begann dann jedoch zu lachen. Remus verbarg sein Grinsen ebenfalls in einer Tasse Tee.

„Was?" fragte Anne, scheinbar verwirrt.

„Ich stelle mir dich nur gerade mit einem Bart vor und, nun ja, es ist nicht so wirklich ernst zu nehmen."

„Was aber ernst zu nehmen ist" sagte Remus, der einen Brief aus seinem Umhang hervor zog und Eliza somit an den Hogwarts- Brief erinnerte, „ist das hier. Dumbledore hat mir geschrieben und mich gebeten, die freie Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste einzunehmen. Nachdem was mit Lockhart" „Dem Aufschneider" „Und Quirrell" „Dem Idioten" „passiert ist, bin ich mir nicht so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee ist. Am Ende habe ich eine tödliche Krankheit am Ende des Jahres oder sowas."

„Ach Quatsch. Du solltest es versuchen, Remus. Sonst haben wir wieder einen schrottigen Lehrer in dem Fach und außerdem wolltest du doch sowieso eine Studie über Jugendliche machen, um ihre Reaktionen auf bestimmte Zauber und ihre Grundbildung zu prüfen."

„Das ist, was mein ehemaliger Vorgesetzter wollte"

„Bevor du der Vorgesetzte wurdest."

„Jajaja. Lass mich doch mal ausreden!"

Eliza streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

Als Remus das nächste Mal von dem Brief des Schulleiters aufsah, bemerkte er den Blick aus Elizas großen grünen Augen und den Schmollmund. Ihre Mutter hielt sich lachend an der Tischkante fest.

„Was?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Bitte, bitte, bitte!" flehte Eliza, die Augen wurden noch größer und funkelnder. Wenn sie nicht grün wären, hätte Remus sie fast für James gehalten. Der hatte den Blick noch besser gekonnt als Sirius, obwohl dieser eigentlich die praktische Erfahrung darin hatte.

Er seufzte und Eliza musste ein schelmisches Grinsen verbergen. Sie kannte Remus einfach zu gut für sein eigenes Wohlbefinden.

„Na gut. Aber ich werde dir keine Zusatzpunkte oder so geben."

„Die brauch ich gar nicht."

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ganz schön eingebildet sein kannst?"

„Zu oft, als das ich noch zuhören würde."

„Deinem zukünftigen Professor solltest du aber zuhören!"

Eliza zog die Augenbraue hoch.

„Denn das bin ich nun, also Achtung Ms Potter."

„Es war eine Fehlentscheidung."

„Wie auch immer. Jetzt werden wir erstmal das Abendessen planen, in die Winkelgasse gehen und dann das Haus schmücken."

„Hab ich was verpasst?" fragte Remus verwirrt und nahm sich noch eine Tasse Tee.

„Elizas Freunde kommen für eine kleine Feier zu Besuch, eine Übernachtungsangelegenheit, für die ich noch das Gästezimmer verwandeln muss."

„Sie könnten auch für eine Gruseleinlage in den Grimmauldplatz No.12 kommen."

„Wolltest du den nicht renovieren?"

„Eigentlich schon, aber da es ein Familienbesitz ist, muss ich erst noch mein Recht darauf bei Gringotts vorlegen. Da Sirius jedoch als verurteilter Mörder von allen magischen Rechten ausgeschlossen wurde, solange er noch in Askaban ist, kann ich nicht beweisen, dass er mich offiziell dort wohnen lässt."

„Aber jetzt ist er doch weg und die Zauber müssten doch Wirkung zeigen, oder?" fragte Eliza und legte den Kopf schräg.

„Wir werden sehen. Wie auch immer, das braucht seine Zeit. Wann gehen wir in die Winkelgasse?"

„Ich würde sagen, in einer Stunde sollten wir aufbrechen, damit noch genug Zeit für den Rest ist."

Um Punkt elf Uhr kam Eliza die Treppen heruntergehüpft, wich einem laufenden Wischmopp aus und schlitterte über den polierten Marmorboden der Eingangshalle.

Der bronzene Farbton der frisch renovierten Geländer erstrahlte im Licht des Kronleuchters.

„Ist das nicht etwas übertrieben?" fragte Eliza verwirrt, als sich der Wandteppich von selbst reinigte und dem hellen Raum einen rot-silbernen Akzent gab. Der goldene daneben folgte nicht wenig später. Selbst der Wandschrank, in dem die Schuhe und Mäntel normalerweise eher ungeordnet herumflogen, war nicht wiederzuerkennen. Er deckte sich nun fast perfekt mit der Wand, denn die Holztür war nun Gläsern und wirkte für Elizas Geschmack zu edel. Eliza wich einem weinroten Läufer aus, der die Treppen heruntergerollt kam und bis zur Eingangstür (immer noch dasselbe beschlagene Eichentor, wie zuvor) schlitterte. Ein zweiter bog in den Weg zum Esszimmer ein und man konnte dann den erschrockenen Aufschrei von Remus hören, der von einem lauten Poltern ergänzt wurde. Wenig später kam der Mann die Treppe hinauf gestolpert.

„Alles in Ordnung, ich habe den Sturz überlebt, Danke der Nachfrage" sagte er sarkastisch, blinzelte verwirrt und schüttelte den Kopf verwirrt.

„Das ist etwas merkwürdig. Eigentlich fühlt sich mein Kopf heil an."

„Das ist keine Einbildung" murmelte Eliza, während Anne weiterhin beiläufig den Zauberstab schwang, sodass immer mehr edle Details auftauchten: ein hauchzartes, bronzenes Paisley Muster bedeckte die weiße Tapete, die Bilderrahmen wurden golden und eine Vase mit frischen Blumen erschien auf dem runden Tischchen, auf dem normalerweise die Post landete.

„Wir erwarten nicht nur die Mädchen selbst, sondern auch die Eltern- Reinblütige Eltern, die nur das Beste gewohnt sind. Außerdem haben sich auch die Malfoys angekündigt."

„WIE BITTE?"

„Sie haben einen Brief geschrieben, in dem es hieß, sie würden dir gerne persönlich gratulieren und die Familie Greengrass habe sich freundlicherweise angeboten, sie zu geleiten. Da man aber die Malfoys nicht an der Tür abwimmeln kann, sondern die Etikette es gebietet, sie hereinzubitten, muss hier alles Tiptop sein. Vor allem bei den kritischen Augen dieser Narzissa. Sobald sie weg sind, hebe ich diese Zauber auf. Aber ich muss sagen, es gefällt mir irgendwie."

„Wenn man auf Marmor, Gold und kalt steht, dann ist es nett, aber mir gefiel die Wärme" grummelte Eliza, öffnete den Wandschrank und suchte nach ihrem Umhang und Schuhen. Remus rieb sich noch immer kopfschüttelnd über die Stirn.

„Besser als No. 12 ist es allemal, aber das ist nicht sonderlich schwer. Oh, wo kommt denn der Kamin her?"

„In einem Heftchen habe ich mal gelesen, dass alte Häuser normalerweise einen Kamin im Eingangsbereich haben, damit bei Reisen mit Floh- Pulver die Gäste nicht immer den Salon vollschmieren" erläuterte Anne, als der zweifellos elegante Kamin neben der Treppe in der Wand auftauchte."

„Lasst uns verschwinden!"

Sie traten aus den Schutzzaubern des Hauses hinaus, ergriffen die Hände der jeweils anderen und mit einem leisen Plopp verschwanden sie. Eliza mochte Apparieren nicht besonders, aber im Vergleich zu Flohpulver und Portschlüssel war es doch ihre liebste Reiseart. Als sie vor dem Tropfenden Kessel erschienen, sah Remus Eliza fragend an: „Hattest du eigentlich in letzter Zeit noch Visionen?"

„Nicht so wirklich. Pyre meinte, es würde ein wichtiger Schritt folgen und mit einem angeschlagenen Geist und einer zermürbten Verfassung wäre es tödlich."

„Ist es nicht schon genug, dass du Tiere verstehen kannst, Erinnerungen fühlen, hören und sehen kannst und eine Skyrim bist?"

„Wenn es besser werden soll, muss ich da durch. Aber dazu brauche ich eine Fähigkeit- ich muss Pyre spüren können, ohne, dass sie mich ruft. Das ist das, was mir fehlt, um dem Ganzen den eigentlichen Sinn zu geben und der Bestimmung nachzukommen. Aber" sie wandte sich an Remus, „in Hogwarts war es immer stärker, als hier. Vermutlich weil dort geballte Magie herrscht und nicht entfliehen kann. Die Skyrim haben mir letztes Jahr erzählt, dass sich Magie an Magie bindet, aneinander haften bleibt, schwarze und weiße Flüche sich so verflechten, dass sie untrennbar bleiben. Deshalb konnte der Basilisk in der Kammer unter dem Gewicht von Hogwarts überleben: es gab so viel gute Magie, dass das Schlechte dadurch stabilisiert wurde. Es ist ein Gesetz der Zauberei, das viele nicht kennen, weil es so abwegig und irreal erscheint, um zu funktionieren. Mit Erinnerungen, die im Grunde auch Magie sind, verhält es sich ähnlich, denn auch sie bleiben, wo sie entstanden, wenn es Magie gibt, die sie festhält. Je emotionaler der Moment, desto stärker ist sie und bleibt zurück."

„Wie kannst du dir das alles merken, ohne, dass dein Kopf platzt?"

„Es muss irgendwie mit den Skyrim in Verbindung stehen. Ich kann Pyres Stimme die Wörter sagen hören, genauso, wie damals. Wenn das im Unterricht genauso funktionieren würde, wäre ich schon froh."

„Hör auf, dich zu beklagen" sagte Anne tadelnd, führte die drei zum Hinterhof des Pubs und klopfte auf den dritten Backstein von links über dem Mülleimer, „du kannst auf dein E in Verwandlung genauso stolz sein, wie auf dein O in Zaubertränke."

„Ich dachte, letztes Jahr wären die Prüfungen entfallen?"

„Es wurde ein Bericht der Lehrer nachgereicht, auf dem die Noten zusammengefasst waren."

„Warum hat sie dann nur ein E in Verwandlung?"

„Hey!" beschwerte sich Eliza, doch Anne antwortete grinsend: „Mum war nicht so zufrieden mit einer ihrer Hausaufgaben. Vermutlich wollte sie nicht der Bevorzugung beschuldigt werden."

„Das ist aber traurig. Da muss sie sich aber nächstes Jahr mehr anstrengen."

„Ich stehe hier zwischen euch!"

„Ist ja gut, Schatz. Hol mal deine Liste raus."

„Eine Frage: woher weiß Dumbledore, welches Buch du verwenden willst?" fragte Eliza an Remus gewandt.

„Ich habe mit Albus darüber schon mal gesprochen, habe ihm meine Empfehlung für bestimmte Themen gegeben und er muss sich das gemerkt haben."

„Weißt du überhaupt noch die Inhalte?"

„Natürlich. Sonst wäre ich jetzt nicht Lehrer."

„Das ist beruhigend."

„OH. MERLIN!" kreischte da eine Stimme hinter Eliza, sie wirbelte sofort herum und kreischte genauso, während sich zwei Arme um sie schlangen.

„Queenie!"

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, alte Oma!" schrie Queenie weiter und drückte Eliza soweit es ging sogar noch mehr. Die Slytherin versteckte rasch etwas hinter ihrem Rücken, als sie sich voneinander befreiten. Sie überragte Eliza um mehr als fünf Zentimeter, war aber noch längst nicht so in die Höhe geschossen wie ihre Schwester, die sich betreten und genervt im Schatten hielt. Daphne hatte sich zu so etwas wie einer Feindin entwickelt.

„Queenie" schnaubte sie, „komm, Mum und Dad warten schon. Wir wollen doch nicht unvorbereitet auf dem kleinen Fest deiner Freundin erscheinen."

„Ach, halt die Klappe Daphne. Ich hab das beste Geschenk für dich, Eliza. Wirklich, das kann keiner toppen."

„Daphne, Queenie? Kommt…Oh, Ms McGonagall" sagte eine Frau mit einem adretten Umhang und schicken Hut und legte Daphne eine mit Ringen geschmückte Hand auf die Schulter. Sie streckte die andere dann Anne entgegen, die ihre Skepsis angesichts der Freundlichkeit gut zu verbergen vermochte.

„Schön sie schon hier zu treffen. Alles Gute, Eliza" meinte sie förmlich und schüttelte dem Mädchen leicht die Hand.

„Mein Mann kommt gerade von Flourish & Blotts, mit unserer jüngsten Tochter Astoria. Barnett, da bist du ja. Lerne Ms McGonagall, Eliza Potter und…"

„Remus Lupin, Ma'am. Ein Freund der Familie."

„Faszinierend" sagte Barnett kühl und schüttelte Remus die Hand. Astoria war, wie Eliza sie in Erinnerung hatte- blond, blass, blauäugig und sehr zerbrechlich. Er küsste Anne vornehm den Handrücken und schüttelte dann auch Eliza die Hand. Auch Barnett Greengrass war der Inbegriff von Vornehmlichkeit. Sein dunkler Schnurbart war an den Enden zu perfekten Kringeln gedreht, sein Hut war mit einem kleinen Wappen bestickt und sein Umhang war mit am Kragen und Aufschlag mit Fell geschmückt. Er trug sogar eine Goldkette mit einem runden Anhänger. Bei näherem Hinblick musste Eliza sich jedoch ein Lachen verkneifen und tarnte es als Husten.

Es war eine goldene Münze mit eingraviertem Wappen, dem Wappen der Königin von England. Um ganz genau zu sein: Eliza hatte noch nie eine so schöne Ein-Pfund- Münze gesehen.

„Wir sollten uns nun verabschieden. Queenie, komm" sagte Mrs Greengrass elegant und nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, gingen auch Remus, Anne und die noch immer lachende Eliza weiter.

„Was ist denn los?"

Eliza schüttelte nur den Kopf. Anne zog sie in Richtung Madam Malkins.

„Du brauchst einen neuen Umhang. Wenn die Greengrass- Familie schon so Einkaufen geht, dann werden sie sämtliche Register bei einem Treffen ziehen. Und ich muss der Geburtstagstorte noch ein Stockwerk oder zwei hinzufügen…haben wir noch bronzene Lebensmittelfarbe? Oh je…"

„Ganz ruhig, Mum. Wenn sie sich beschweren, laden wir sie aus."

„Du weißt schon, dass ich dann vielleicht meinen Job verlieren könnte?"

„Warum das?"

„Diese Familien haben einen heißen Draht zum Minister und wenn der Wind davon bekommt, wie ich seine Gönner behandele, schmeißt er mich persönlich raus!"

„Guten Morgen" grüßte Madame Malkins, sah erschrocken zu Anne, die einen neuen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellte. Eliza hatte ihn nur gesehen, wenn ihre Mutter ihn für einen Ministeriumsball vor dem Spiegel übte- eine Mischung aus Arroganz, Wut und Bestimmtheit.

„Morgen, Madame. Ich brauche einen Umhang für meine Tochter hier. Aus Jacquard- Seide, etwas, was sogar die Malfoys erblassen ließe."

„Pardon?" stammelte die Verkäuferin, der Mund stand offen.

„Auf, ich habe nicht den ganzen Vormittag Zeit!" Anne klatschte in die Hände.

„Das war merkwürdig" sagte Remus schaudernd. Anne kicherte: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das wirklich funktioniert. Andromeda hat mir das mal demonstriert. Angeblich hat Mrs Black so mit jedem geredet."

„Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen."

„Ms McGonagall? Stimmen Sie diesem Stoff zu?"

Anne befühlte das Tuch, nickte mit gespielt abwertendem Blick: „Es wird genügen."

„Wie soll ich denn damit gemütlich herumsitzen?" fragte Eliza, als sie den Laden erneut verließen, während Madam Malkins mit verängstigtem Gesichtsausdruck zu arbeiten begann.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber wir müssen alle Opfer bringen. Remus zum Beispiel"

„Was ist mit mir?"

„Du musst mit unbedingt beim Herumkomplimentieren und Servieren helfen."

„Werde ich jetzt vom Freund der Familie zum Butler degradiert?"

„Nicht wirklich, du übernimmst lediglich eine Hilfsposition."

„Wenn wir uns nicht so gut kennen würden…" grummelte der Werwolf, zog Eliza in den Buchladen und erläuterte ihr dort, immer wieder Blicke in Richtung Anne werfend, die Besonderheiten der neuen Schulbücher.

„Ich glaube es einfach nicht, Vater" das war die schnarrende Stimme von Draco Malfoy, die hinter einer Reihe von Bücherregalen herklang. Eliza legte für Remus einen Finger an die Lippen und bedeutete ihm, dort zu bleiben.

„Draco" zischte Lucius, „dieses Essen ist äußerst wichtig für unsere Familie. Du hast mit den Potters versagt, du solltest versuchen, dich mit ihnen anzufreunden."

„Aber warum? Harry Potter ist ein Schwachkopf, der immer mehr Glück und gute Freunde hat, als Verstand und Eliza ist einfach nur nervig."

„Das ist irrelevant. Potter hat den Dunklen Lord mehrmals besiegt- er könnte der Schlüssel zur Macht sein!"

„Aber ist der Freund eines Schlammbluts, da könnt ihr doch nicht ernsthaft noch an eine Rückkehr glauben."

„Ihn vergessen wir nun mal. Aber das Mädchen kann von Nutzen sein- sie ist eine Slytherin und verhält sich, wie du geschrieben hast, merkwürdig. Versuche, sie nicht mehr allzu häufig zu nerven. Wer weiß, zu was sie fähig ist…"

Das reichte Eliza. Nachdenklich tippte sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf ihre Nasenspitze. Das war ja wirklich sehr interessant. Faszinierend, wie Mr Greengrass sagen würde.

„Und?" fragte Remus leise, als sie in Richtung Anne gingen, die an der Kasse Schlange stand.

„Lucius will seinen Sohn dazu bringen, sich mit mir anzufreunden. Draco scheint mitbekommen zu haben, dass ich mich merkwürdig verhalten habe."

„Glaubst du, er weiß etwas von…?"

„Nein, nicht einmal Queenie, Megan und Millicent wissen das und sie sind tagtäglich mit mir zusammen."

„Aber sie werden es rausfinden, wie James und Sirius damals."

„Natürlich, aber du bist nur ein Werwolf. Ich bin gefährlicher, in gewisser Weise."

„Aber nur in gewisser Weise. Hör zu: Wenn mir meine Schulzeit und meine Freundschaft mit deinem Vater etwas beigebracht hat, dann ist es, dass Geheimnisse viel schlimmer und schädlicher sind, als jede Wahrheit. Deine Freundinnen werden es verstehen, sie werden Zeit brauchen, aber sie werden es verstehen. Ihr gehört in das Haus, das sich durch seinen Zusammenhalt auszeichnet, mehr als jedes andere. Lass sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, lass sie dich ausfragen, aber sag es ihnen. Du brauchst deine Freunde, vor allem, wenn du weißt, was Pyre nun eigentlich von dir will. Weiß Harry davon?"

„Ja. Letztes Jahr, als er und Ron mir von dem Basilisken erzählt haben, hab ich die Höflichkeit erwidert."

„Also weiß Ron es auch?"

Eliza nickte: „Er ist Rons bester Freund und ich glaube, dass er mir seitdem offener und vertrauensvoller gegenüber steht. Wir hatten ja unsere Startschwierigkeiten, aber er ist mehr mit Harry zusammen unterwegs, als ich und ganz ehrlich- ich finde es zwar traurig, nicht mehr mit Harry zu reden, aber wir sind einfach zu verschieden in manchen Dingen. Er versteht mich nicht, wenn ich mit den Slytherins zusammen bin, aber ich werde die Mädchen nicht aufgeben. Und ich verstehe ihn nicht, wenn er meine Einladung zu uns nach Hause ablehnt."

„Solange ihr euch nicht anschreit."

„Nein, nicht wirklich."

„Remus?" fragte Anne dazwischen und stapelte drei oder vier Bücher in den Arm des Mannes.

„Ähm…ok, ich nehme dir das mal ab, wenn du erlaubst" sagte der Werwolf ironisch.

„Nett von dir" flötete Anne, bezahlte den Rest und sie traten hinaus in die spätsommerliche Wärme.

Stunden später stand Eliza mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck vor dem Spiegel im Badezimmer. Sie mochte den Umhang nicht, die Seide war zu glatt, das Muster zu merkwürdig und der Schnitt zu ungemütlich. Einzig die Farben (grün und Gold) fanden ihre Zustimmung, auch wenn sie sich noch immer nicht vorstellen konnte, in diesem Teil auf dem Boden in ihrem Zimmer zu sitzen.

Gerade schloss sie den letzten goldenen Knopf mit eingeprägtem Löwen, als ein kurzer Blitz vor ihren inneren Augen vorbeizog.

„Das ist notwendig, Andromeda" sagte eine hohe Frauenstimme und anstelle ihres eigenen Spiegelbildes sah Eliza das Ebenbild einer jungen Frau sich gegenüber stehen. Sie war hochgewachsen, trug ein dunkelviolettes Kleid mit Perlenbesatz, zog gerade einen Seidenstrumpf über das rechte Bein und zupfte dann mit einem schwarz- behandschuhten Finger eine weißblonde Haarsträhne zurecht.

„Gib mir meinen Mantel" ordnete sie an, als eine Frau mit schwarzen Locken in den Raum stürmte. Sie war ganz in schwarz gekleidet.

„Sehr gut, Zissy. Lucius wird begeistert sein. Hier ist noch ein Ring von Mutter."

„Du bist ja so fröhlich gekleidet" sagte Andromeda schnippisch. Bellatrix streckte ihr die Zunge heraus.

„Die Lestranges sind natürlich auch zu Gast. Narzissa darf Spaß haben, wir müssen an das Geschäft denken, Dromeda."

Andromeda legte Narzissa den Umhang um die Schultern, der mit schwarzem Fell geschmückt war und gemütlich aussah.

„MÄDCHEN!" rief eine harte, weibliche Stimme durch das Haus.

„Auf geht's!" jubelte Bellatrix, wirbelte einen weißen Handschuh wild in Händen und schritt schnell aus dem Raum.

Schwankend kehrte Eliza zurück in die Realität. Sie war es nicht mehr gewohnt, von Erinnerungen überrollt zu werden. Doch eigentlich sollte es sie nicht überraschen.

Eliza atmete tief durch, griff nach dem Zauberstab auf dem Waschtisch und schob ihn in eine Falte des Umhangs. Es klingelte und sofort spurtete sie, sich jedoch vor dem Treppenabgang bremsend, die Stufen hinab und hörte die Stimme ihrer Mutter sagen: „Ah, hallo Megan! Kommt doch herein, Mrs Jones, Mr Jones."

Eliza sah ihre Freundin und musste ein Kichern unterdrücken. Auch sie trug einen Umhang, von dem sie nicht gerade begeistert schien, das verriet ihre Mimik. Aber als sie Eliza sah, zuckten ihre Mundwinkel und die Freundinnen tauschten vielsagende Blicke.

Sie umarmten sich fest.

„Alles Gute, Iza!"

Grüße wurden ausgetauscht, Remus tauchte in seinem besten Sonntagsumhang auf und lud die Jones ein, sich in den „Speisesaal" zu begeben.

Wie auf den Punkt, klingelte es erneut und die drei anderen, erwarteten Familie traten ein: Greengrass, Bulstrode und Malfoy.

‚Fehlt nur Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, Crabbe und Goyle und schon wird ein Slytherin- Klassentreffen draus' dachte Eliza kopfschüttelnd, ‚Naja- Crabbe und Goyle wären eigentlich auch unnötig.'

Mit aufgesetztem Gelächter und scheinbar ungezwungenen Gesprächen (wenn man von den Freundinnen absah) wurden die Gäste in das Gewölbe gebeten.

„Das ist vollkommen anders, als im Grimmauldplatz No.12" kommentierte Narzissa in Richtung Anne und zeigte sich begeistert von der Gestaltung der Räume, die „sehr imposant und zugleich stilvoll" seien.

„Haben sie von Blacks Ausbruch gehört?" fragte Lucius Remus, der ihm die feinste Teekanne reichte, die das Haus zu bieten hatte.

„Natürlich, allerdings kam es sehr überraschend. Schließlich gilt Askaban als ausbruchssicher."

„Das Ministerium sucht bereits nach einer Methode, denn den Wachen ist noch nie ein Flüchtiger entgangen. Allerdings wird nach Internen gefahndet, denn es wurden keine Ausbruchspuren festgestellt und die anderen Gefangenen sind zu keiner Aussage fähig."

„Ich habe meiner Abteilung bereits Anweisungen zukommen lassen, damit während meiner Abwesenheit so viele Theorien wie möglich abgearbeitet werden können."

„Sie werden sich doch nicht allzu viel Urlaub nehmen, Mr Lupin?"

„Mir wurde von Professor Dumbledore die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste angeboten, aber ich werde noch mit meinen Untergeben in Verbindung stehen."

„Sind sie so in Not, dass sie zwei Stellen annehmen müssen? Haben sie eine Wohnstätte?"

„Mr Malfoy, seien sie unbesorgt. Ich bin kein Schmarotzer, der auf Kosten anderer lebt. Meine Arbeit wird sehr gut bezahlt, aber der Schulleiter bat mich, da er mich für kompetent auf dem Fachgebiet hielt, nachdem Lockhart und Quirrell sich als Idioten erwiesen haben."

„Aber wo wohnen sie dann. Werden sie hier bald einziehen?"

„Pardon?" fragte Remus irritiert und setzte seine Teetasse erneut ab, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.

„Verlobt?" fragte Anne im gleichen Moment und legte mit zitternden Händen das Kuchenmesser auf den Tisch, „Da haben sie wohl etwas missverstanden, Mrs Malfoy. Remus und ich sind sehr gut befreundet, verbringen sehr viel Zeit miteinander, aber nein."

„Da hatte ich wohl einen Fehleindruck. Wie geht es dir denn damit, keinen Vater zu haben, Eliza?" fragte Narzissa.

„Vielleicht habe ich meine leiblichen Eltern nie kennen gelernt, aber ich habe eine Mutter, ich habe jemanden, der einem Vater sehr nahe kommt und das reicht mir. Ich respektiere Remus und Mum, aber in gewisser Weise haben wir eine Beziehung, die sich von denen zwischen Ihnen und ihren Kindern unterscheidet."

„Themawechsel" hustete Mr Bulstrode, ein dicklicher Mann mit freundlichem Gesicht, „Freust du dich auf das neue Schuljahr? Millicent redet von nichts anderem als Schule. Wir danken dir übrigens dafür, dass du dich so außerordentlich um ihre schulische Bildung kümmerst."

„Wir sind Freundinnen, da hilft man sich natürlich."

Draco schnaubte kaum hörbar, doch Eliza hörte es, da er nicht weit von ihr entfernt saß.

„Draco und ich verstehen uns leider nicht so gut, aber er verhält sich manchmal einfach etwas zu arrogant."

„Gibt es das überhaupt?" fragte Mr Greengrass stolz.

„Allerdings."

„Lasst uns den Kuchen anschneiden" unterbrach Mrs Greengrass den sich anbahnenden Streit, was von allen Seiten mit Zustimmung begrüßt wurde.

Anne hatte sich beim Backen selbst übertroffen, doch Eliza bemerkte, wie die Stunde der Wahrheit immer näher rückte. Nach dem Kuchen würden sich die Erwachsenen für entspannte Gespräche in den Salon zurückziehen, Eliza würde ihre Freundinnen in ihr Zimmer zerren und ihnen die Wahrheit mitteilen. Wie Draco in das Bild passte, wusste sie selbst noch nicht, aber sie hoffte auf Remus' Unterstützung in dieser Hinsicht.

Sie bekam gerade das erste Stück des Kuchens gereicht, als erneut ein Blitz durch ihren Kopf zuckte. Heute war es besonders schlimm und sie erinnerte sich kurz an das Gespräch vom Morgen, von Erinnerungen, die sich an Magie hängten.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy."

„Louise, Bitte."

„Ich sagte, nein! Ich will mit dir und deinen merkwürdigen Machenschaften NICHTS zu tun haben. Geh und rede mit deiner Narzissa."

„Sie ist mir egal."

„Das sah aber gerade ganz anders aus!"

„Komm schon- du kennst meine Eltern."

„Und du kennst mich. Lucius, lass es einfach sein."

„Was, wenn ich aber dich nicht einfach sein lassen will?"

„Was würdest du tun? Wegrennen? Nein, das ist dir nicht komfortabel genug, du müsstest dein Erbe und deinen Reichtum aufgeben und Arbeiten, so wie ich es tun werden muss."

„McGonagall, Malfoy? Was tun die Schulsprecher um diese Uhrzeit außerhalb ihrer Räume?"

„Verzeihen sie, Professor Kesselbrand. Wir haben eine Ruhestörung vernommen und sahen es als unsere Pflicht an, Schüler in den Korridoren aufzuhalten" log Louise mühelos.

„Dann husch zurück in die Betten, das war vermutlich Peeves."

„Das war auch unsere Vermutung."

„Dann geht mal auf das Zimmer, Kinder" sagte Mrs Malfoy mit liebevollem Blick, der auf ihrem angewidert scheinenden Gesicht fehl am Platz wirkte.

„Draco, warte" sagte Lucius jedoch und hielt seinen Sohn vom Gehen ab, „Mr Lupin hat mir von einer Sache erzählt, die du sicherlich auch interessant finden würdest."

Die Mädchen stürmten die restlichen Treppen bis in Elizas Zimmer hinauf, sie verriegelte die Tür und sofort ließen sie sich auf den flauschigen Teppich vor dem Kamin fallen.

„Euer Haus hat sich ganz schön verändert."

„Mum wollte eure Eltern und die Malfoys beeindrucken."

„Das tut mir leid, ich wollte euch das eigentlich nicht auflasten, aber Mum und Dad hielten das für eine solche gute Idee."

„Aber ich wollte noch unter acht Augen mit euch reden."

„Dann mal raus mit der Sprache" forderte Queenie auf, „bevor meine Schwestern und Draco hier aufschlagen."

„Nicht ausflippen. Ihr habt ja schon oft gefragt, weshalb ich manchmal zusammenzucke und so. Der Grund ist, dass ich Erinnerungen sehen und hören kann. Ich kann die Sprache von Tieren verstehen. Das gehört alles zu einer Art Bestimmung. Ich wurde von einem Drachen ausgewählt, seine Skyrim zu sein…"

 _Die Fragen:_  
 _1\. Am Anfang explodiert Elizas Tasse und sie tritt in Kontakt mit Pyre- was haltet ihr davon?_

 _2\. In einer der Erinnerungen kommt Lily Evans vor, wie sie mit Snape streitet. Sein Image wird etwas demoliert, aber nicht zu viel für euch, hoffe ich?_

 _für Alle, Alle für einen wenn ihr wisst, was ich meine? Die Szene, in der Eliza von Draco beleidigt wird, ist das Ziel dieser Nummer._

 _4\. Ich hoffe euch ist der Anfang mit dem Halloweenstreich nicht zu abgedreht und unnötig, aber ich wollte unbedingt schreiben und musste Halloween irgendwie besonders machen. Ich bin selbst nicht 100% zufrieden damit, wollte es aber im Nachhinein nicht ändern. Eure Meinung?_

 _5\. Der Zeitsprung MUSSTE sein. Wirklich. Da war ein Punkt, an dem ich nicht mehr auf den Rest des Jahres und das zweite eingehen konnte, aber ich verspreche auch, immer wieder kleine Ostereier zu geben, damit ihr wisst, was dann- und-wann passiert ist._

 _6\. Elizas Meinung von Sirius Black ist euch hoffentlich nicht zu merkwürdig?_

 _7\. Also kann Eliza Tiere verstehen. Zu viel des Guten oder in Ordnung? (Erklärung folgt wohl im nächsten Kapitel)_

 _8\. Fawkes Lied wird in meinem Kopf auf die Melodie von "Fawkes the Phoenix" aus dem Film gelegt- nicht zu kitschig?_

 _9\. Allgemein wollte ich Eliza nicht zu viel der originalen Handlung in die Hand geben, wie man es sehr oft bei solchen FFs ließt. Ich hoffe, das ist ok?_

 _10\. Wir kommen der Offenbahrung der Aufgabe, die Pyre Eliza zuteilt, einen Schritt näher. Hat jemand erkannt, wo und wie?_

 _11\. Remus wird Lehrer- zu nah am Buch, oder verständlich?_

 _12\. Das Treffen in der Winkelgasse und das Gespräch, welches Eliza belauscht hat- gelungen oder gezwungen?_

 _13\. Schließlich: Der Teil des Geburtstagsfestes, das wir mitbekommen haben- was fehlt euch noch?_

 _Allgemein nocheinmal: Wollt ihr den Fragenkatalog gerne beibehalten, oder ist das unnötig?_

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_


	6. Kapitel 6 - A different Kind of Fight

Schweigen herrschte, bis Queenie die Hände zusammenschlug und zu Megan und Millicent blickte.

„Nun es ist ja nicht so, als würde uns das überraschen."

„Was?" Eliza war, gelinde gesagt, perplex.

„Ach komm schon, Iza" sagte Megan lachend, „wir wussten zwar nicht, dass das irgendetwas mit den legendären Skyrim zu tun hat, aber uns war klar, dass du irgendein mächtiges Geheimnis mit dir rum trägt. Millicent hier hat dann in einem Buch nachgelesen, welche Gründe das haben kann und da wir nicht glauben, dass du einen geheimen Freund hast oder so, sind wir auf eine Macht gekommen, die wir angeblich nicht verstünden."

„Aber, aber…"

„Klappe" sagte Millicent, ebenfalls lachend.

„Das ist mein Zimmer, hier…ihr…ihr…Argh!" rief Eliza lachend.

„Eigentlich dachten wir, das wäre im ersten Jahr schon entschieden gewesen, aber du musst ja ständig Geheimnisse haben. Das ist nun mal deine Art."

„Leider" sagte Megan.

„Leider" echote Queenie ergänzend.

„Was leider?" fragte die Stimme von Draco Malfoy und Eliza, die mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand, verdrehte für die Mädchen sichtbar die Augen.

„Leider können wir dir nicht entkommen, Malfoy."

„Komm schon, Potter. Wir sind im selben Haus und sollten doch langsam mal anfangen, uns auch so zu verhalten."

„Erst, wenn du dich entschuldigt hast für die ganzen Sachen, die du mir im ersten Jahr an den Kopf geworfen hast."

„Na gut: Es tut mir Leid, Eliza. Okay? Ich war gezwungen, das zu glauben, was man mir beigebracht hat."

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie wich nicht zurück, sondern zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Tja, das klang in Flourish & Blotts aber noch anders. Dein Vater und du sollten aufpassen, wo und wann ihr Privatgespräche führt. Man kann euch nämlich recht einfach belauschen."

„Du hast deine Ohren auch überall, oder. Immer hörst du, was du nicht hören sollst."

„Das ist nicht meine Schuld" Eliza zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du willst mich nicht als Feind haben, Potter."

„Ach wirklich? Welchen Unterschied würde es machen?"

„Jeder deiner Tage wäre höllisch, versprochen."

„Versprich Nichts, was du nicht halten kannst."

„Willst mich herausfordern? Wart's nur ab, du wirst es bereuen."

„Ich frage mich nur gerade, warum du es so darauf anlegst, mich zu quälen? Was habe ich dir getan? Hab ich dich je geschlagen, bloßgestellt oder beleidigt? Nein! Ich habe mich lediglich gegen deine Anschuldigungen und Handlungen verteidigt! Du hast jedes Mal angefangen, aber mir die Schuld gegeben."

„Weil du einfach ALLES hast."

„Du bist neidisch auf mich?" fragte Eliza ungläubig.

„Warum auch nicht? Du hast eine Familie, die noch nicht mal eine ist, die dich so behandelt, als würde sie wirklich gerne mit dir unterwegs sein. Deine Freunde verteidigen dich gegen Alles und jeden, du bekommst gute Noten, weil du dafür arbeitest. Mir wird überall von dir gezeigt, dass zweitrangig bin. Sogar dein Bruder ist besser in vielem als ich, Granger ist klüger!"

„Schön, dass du es einsiehst."

„Hey, ich versuche gerade, mich zu entschuldigen, in Ordnung?"

„Es klang aber eher nach weiteren Anschuldigungen."

„Wenn du mir zuhören würdest!"

„Dann los!"

Er atmete tief durch und hatte für wenige Sekunden einen Gesichtsausdruck der zeigte, dass er nicht wirklich glauben konnte, was er gerade tat:

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich, deine Familie, deine Freunde sooft in den letzten Jahren beleidigt habe. Das war nicht fair und unnötig. Ich fände es toll, wenn ihr vier und meine Freunde öfter zusammen rumhängen würden- ihr scheint nämlich ganz schön viel Spaß zu haben."

„Was so ist" sagte Megan grinsend, Queenie biss sich kichernd auf die Lippen, Millicent grinste ihr Mona-Lisa- gleiches Lächeln.

Draco grinste ebenfalls, wie Eliza es schon oft gesehen hatte.

„So lange dein Bruder mich nicht köpft."

„Wird er schon nicht, solange du dich…"

„Das kommt nicht in Frage. Im Ernst? Wir sind Erzfeinde, Eliza, wir werden niemals Freund werden können. Dafür ist zu viel passiert."

„Wie zum Beispiel, dass du Hermine beleidigt hast."

„Ich kann sie nicht ausstehen."

„Warum nur?"

„Eliza, manchmal bist du herrlich naiv. Granger und ich könnten höchstens ein Nicken austauschen, der Rest wäre ein endloser Streit. Sie nervt mich mit jedem Wort, dass aus ihrem Mund kommt, egal wie klug es ist. Ihr ganzes selbst widert mich an, was ausnahmsweise nichts mit der Einstellung meiner Eltern zu tun hat- ich kann es nicht verständlich erklären, aber es ist so und mit Sicherheit geht es ihr genauso."

Eliza starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und musterte Draco einen unendlich langen Moment. Der Malfoy wirkte für eine Sekunde unsicher, ehe er Elizas Blick in seiner üblichen selbstsicheren Art erwiderte.

Die Potter vertraute ihm nicht, wie sie Megan, Queenie und Millicent vertraute- da war immer noch dieser Zweifel, dass er diese ganze Sache nur spielte, um den Auftrag seines Vaters auszuführen. Das wäre typisch Malfoy.

„Das nehme ich als Friedensangebot an, Draco. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dir zu hundert Prozent glaube. Nein."

„Damit kann ich leben" grinste Draco und sah sich dann in Elizas Zimmer um. Diese war nun umso dankbarer, dass der Zauber ihrer Mutter auch hier zu einem gewissen Grad gewütet hatte.

„Das Haus sah von außen nicht halb so elegant aus. Ich habe es mir um einiges…schlichter vorgestellt, mehr so wie das der Weasleys."

„Warst du je dort?" schnappte Megan mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Nein, Jones- hast du auch einen Vornamen?- aber mein Vater hat mir erzählt, sie würden alle nur in einem Zimmer schlafen. Warst du denn schon dort?"

„Megan, das ist mein Name! Und nein ich war auch noch nie dort, allerdings dachte ich, du wolltest dir deine eigene Meinung bilden. Bist doch zu dumm dafür?"

Einen Moment herrschte angespanntes Schweigen, in dem die Blicke zwischen Megan und Draco hin- und her wanderten. Sie warteten auf eine Explosion.

Sie kam nicht, sondern Draco Malfoy fing an zu lachen: „Sehr gut, Jones."

Megan, auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt, klappte der Mund auf. In Richtung Queenie flüsterte sie: „Er ist jetzt vollkommen durchgedreht, oder?"

Der Malfoy begann, nur noch mehr zu lachen.

„Er ist es" sagten Eliza und Millicent unisono, fassungslos zusehend, wie Draco auf dem Boden kniete und sich an einem der Sessel festhielt.

Am Fenster klackerte es und Eliza schlängelte sich an der Chaise- Lounge (das war zuvor ein schlichtes Sofa!) vorbei, kniete sich auf ihr Bett, welches unter der langen Fensterreihe stand, und öffnete Hedwig, Harrys Schneeeule, den Raum.

Sie streichelte ihr über den hübschen Kopf und öffnete den Briefumschlag, auf den mit Harrys halb-ordentlichen halb-schrecklichen Handschrift ihr Name gekritzelt war.

„Von wem ist der denn?" fragte Draco, der sich von seinem Lachanfall erholt und nun in Elizas Ledersessel bequem gemacht hatte.

„Meinem Bruder."

„Ach, stimmt ja. Ihr seid Zwillinge, oder?"

„Scharf erkannt" murmelte Eliza, ließ sich auf das Bett neben Queenie fallen und begann, zu lesen.

„Hallo Eliza,

Erstmal: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag und Danke für dein Geschenk. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mich jemals so sehr über eine Schallfolie für meine Zimmertür freuen würde? Der Grund dafür ist das „Geschenk" von den Dursleys. Sie haben Tante Magda eingeladen, die Schwester von Vernon, und sie ist schlimmer als schlimm. Immerhin muss ich durch deine Hilfe Hedwig nicht mehr rausschmeißen. Hast du den Artikel von Ron im Tagespropheten gesehen? Hermine grüßt dich, aber sie hat nur eine Eule gefunden, die bis nach England fliegt, als wunder dich nicht, dass kein Brief von ihr gekommen ist.  
Wann kommst du in die Winkelgasse?  
Wir sehen uns dann spätestens am 1. September im Hogwartsexpress,

Lass dich nicht von den Slytherins ärgern,

in Liebe,

Harry."

Hastig packte Eliza das beiliegende Paket aus. Da Harry bei Muggeln lebte, erwartete sie von ihm nie ein Geschenk, aber irgendwie hatte er sich die Mühe gemacht, etwas zu organisieren.

Es war ein Blumenstrauß, an dem die Notiz: „Tante Petunia hätte vermutlich etwas über die Kombination zu sagen, aber ich fand sie schön."

„Wie liebevoll" schnarrte Draco abwertend, doch Megan warf ihm einen Pergamentball an den Kopf.

„Am besten, wir gehen auch mal wieder runter in den Salon, oder deine Eltern kommen noch auf die Idee, dich hier liegen zu lassen, Malfoy" sagte Queenie.

„Warum beleidigen mich hier alle im Sekundentakt?"

„Weil…keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall hast du es verdient."

„Tolle Begründung, Jones."

Zu fünft gingen sie die Treppen hinab und Eliza führte sie in den Salon im zweiten Stock. Wenn sie ihn vorher nicht gesehen hätte, wäre sie spätestens jetzt rücklings aus der Tür gefallen.

Der längliche Raum, sonst ein Ort der Gemütlichkeit, strotzte nur so vor Eleganz und Stil. Die sonst aus Kiefer gearbeiteten und weiß lackierten Regale waren nun aus dunklem Holz, die Wände waren nicht mehr champagnerfarben und gegenüber der Tür kornblumenblau, sondern bis zur Hälfte dunkel vertäfelt und der Rest war mit mohnroter, golden schimmernder Tapete bedeckt. Der Boden war aus dunklem Marmor mit einem schwarzen Teppich.

„Oh" kicherte Queenie, die den Unterschied wohl richtig gedeutet hatte. Die Erwachsenen saßen auf den Sesseln, die um das Feuer verteilt standen. Astoria und Daphne standen am Fenster.

Anne drehte sich herum und grinste.

„Ah, wir wollten euch gerade herrufen. Eure Eltern wollen sich verabschieden und meine Mutter hat sich angekündigt" dann wandte sie sich an die Männer und Frauen, „Ihre Mäntel befinden sich an einem Haken im Eingangsbereich."

Narzissa war die erste, die aufstand. Sie streckte Anne die Hand entgegen.

„Es war angenehm, sie persönlich kennenzulernen. Kommt, Lucius- Draco. Wir wollen den Mädchen nicht ewig im Wege stehen." Lucius erhob sich in einer flüssigen Bewegung.

Ein Lichtblitz zuckte durch Elizas Kopf.

„Aber du liebst ihn doch überhaupt nicht."

„Mum, manchmal muss man einfach etwas tun."

„Ich habe es jetzt geschafft, deinen Vater dazu zu überreden, dass er dich aus der Verlobung entlässt!"

„Lucius Malfoy ist die beste Partie in meinem Alter, er ist reich, hat Ansehen und er wird mir sicherlich untertänig werden. Er selbst würde auch lieber jemand anderen bevorzugen, das kannst du mir glauben, aber was beschlossen ist, ist beschlossen."

Der Ton von Narzissas Stimme veränderte sich, sie hörte sich nun viel mehr an wie die jetzige Malfoy.

„Lucius, bitte- sei vorsichtig. Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert."

Der Malfoy klang überrascht: „Wie kommt das?"

„Am Anfang habe ich vielleicht Nichts für dich empfunden, ebenso wie du Nichts für mich verspürt hast, aber das hat sich geändert. Ich habe dich in den letzten zwei Jahren immer mehr in mein Herz geschlossen."

„Narzissa, du weißt nicht, wie lange ich auf diesen Satz gewartet habe. Früher habe ich vielleicht ein Gefühl der Zuneigung für Louise gehegt, aber ich schwöre dir, in dem Moment, als du an der Hand deines Vaters auf mich zukamst, war sie für mich vergessen."

Das war vermutlich das Romantischste, das Narzissa jemals aus ihrem Ehemann herausbekam. Eliza wunderte sich jedoch, warum sie bei den Malfoys ständig diese Häufung von Erinnerungen hatte. Lag es daran, dass sie eine reinblütige Familie waren? Oder daran, dass sie selten Emotionen zeigten und die einzelnen Momente dadurch umso greifbarer wurden? Und wer war Louise McGonagall und warum hatte sie noch nie von ihr gehört?

Es würde ein interessanter Abend werden, mit vielen Geschichten, da war sich Eliza sicher. Sie wusste, dass sie das Gesetz der Skyrim gebrochen hatten- sie würden sie bestrafen, so viel war sicher. Aber sie konnten nicht verhindern, dass sie ihre besten Freundinnen einweihte, oder? Eliza lebte nun schon seit fast drei Jahren mit dem Wissen, dass sie eine Skyrim war, aber sie konnte noch längst nicht behaupten, jedes Geheimnis zu kennen oder zu verstehen.

Wenn Pyre nicht wäre, wäre sie vermutlich an Verwirrung verzweifelt, aber ihr Drache hatte sich nicht nur als äußerst loyal und schützend erwiesen, sondern auch als äußerst lehrend. Anstatt Eliza, wie es Regulus passiert war, wegen jedem kleinen Fehltritt Schmerzen zu bereiten und sie am Ende zu verlassen, hatte sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, kämpferischer und willensstärker zu sein als Eliza selbst- um ihrer selbst willen.

Mit weiteren halbherzigen Verabschiedungsklauseln, verließen auch die anderen Familien rasch das Gebäude. Als Remus die Tür hinter Mrs Greengrass schloss, hörte man ein lautes Aufatmen von Annes Seite.

„Endlich ist dieser Albtraum vorbei. Nichts gegen eure Eltern, Mädels, aber das war echt anstrengend. Ich habe euch ein paar Muggel- Drinks gemixt, Popcorn gekauft und anderen Süßkram. Wie wär's, ihr geht in Elizas Zimmer und wir bringen hier alles zurück in den Normalzustand."

„Es sah so schlecht doch gar nicht aus" kommentierte Millicent, aber Anne lachte nur.

„Für euch ist das vielleicht normal, aber ich finde es noch immer etwas übertrieben. Husch" scheuchte sie sie davon.

Erneut in Elizas Zimmer angekommen, zog diese sich sofort um. Die anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel und saßen alsbald auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin. Die Tür ging von selbst auf und das versprochene Popcorn flog herein.

„Also: Raus mit der Sprache- was geht da ab?" fragte Queenie eloquent, während sie sich bereits die erste Hand in den Mund stopfte.

„Wie gesagt, der Drache Pyre hat sich bei meiner Geburt meine Seele ausgesucht, um daran oder darin oder damit zu leben. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe, konnte oder kann in die Zukunft sehen und verleiht mir bestimmte Gaben: die ganze Sache mit den Erinnerungen, stablose Magie, das Verstehen der Sprache der Tiere. Meine Aufgabe als Skyrim ist es, meine Bestimmung zu finden. Diese kann ich nur herausfinden, wenn ich den Ort finde, an dem Pyre gestorben ist, aber sie kann ihn mir nicht verraten."

„Wie hast du das alles rausbekommen?" fragte Millicent beeindruckt.

„Die Skyrim existieren sozusagen noch. Sie leben in einer Welt zwischen Leben und Tod- der Feuerfeste, weshalb sie auch Skyrim genannt werden. In jeder Generation gibt es einen davon, aber natürlich können nie zwei zur selben Zeit leben."

„Warum hast du uns Nichts davon erzählt?"

„Eigentlich ist es verboten, irgendwem etwas davon zu erzählen. Remus, Mum und Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore und Snape wissen jedoch davon. Es hat also Nichts damit zu tun, dass ich euch nicht vertraue, aber ich glaube, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass ihr es wisst. Ich brauche euch einfach."

„Das ist…merkwürdig und kompliziert. Aber wir wären ja nicht deine Freunde, wenn du uns egal wärst. Kennst du eigentlich den Skyrim, der vor dir dran war und was mit ihm passiert ist?"

„Das war Regulus Black, der Bruder von…"

„Dem Mörder Sirius Black?" kreischte Megan.

„Ja er ist sein Bruder" beruhigte Eliza sie alarmiert.

„Er war ein Todesser, mit sechzehn, aber hat seinen Fehler erkannt und ist bei irgendeiner Mission oder so gestorben. Sein Drache hat ihn aber schon verlassen, weil er einen Fehler begangen hat."

„Gibt es auch böse Drachen, die einen Skyrim erwählen?"

„Leider ja. Regulus vermutet, dass seiner ein schwarzer Drache war- gezüchtet für den Zweck, das Dunkel zu stärken, aber die Hinweise haben in Reg das Gegenteil bewirkt."

„Wie oft reden die dann mit dir, wenn du so viel über sie weißt?"

„Meistens finden die Unterhaltungen in Träumen statt, aber das relativ oft. Die Skyrim halten auch Ratsversammlungen ab, treffen weitreichende Schlüsse und geben mir verschiedene Anweisungen für…für den Ernstfall."

„Der da wäre?"

„Ein Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse- es ist das schlimmste, was einem unvollständigen Skyrim wie mir passieren kann. Alles in mir wird sofort beginnen, das zu tun, was es für richtig hält. Ein Teil wird meine Familie beschützen, einer wird mich verteidigen, einer will angreifen und da mein Selbst nicht mehr vollkommen eins ist, wird sich möglicherweise meine Seele teilen oder ich werde sterben."

„Wie kannst du da nur so ruhig sein? Du erzählst uns in aller Gelassenheit, dass du möglicherweise stirbst, wegen einer Kraft, die du selbst bestimmt genauso wenig verstehst wie wir!" fuhr Megan sie an.

„Es wird dazu nicht kommen. Pyre wird dafür sorgen. Sie ist nicht wie jeder andere Drache, über den man liest- sie zeigt Mitgefühl und Fürsorge. Sie meint, ich wäre nicht weit davon entfernt, sie zu finden, mir fehlt nur noch ein wichtiges Detail!"

„Diese Magie ist irgendwie schrecklich und faszinierend zugleich. Auf der einen Seite, wirst du unglaublich mächtig werden und den Guten beim Siegen helfen, aber andererseits lebst du damit, ständig entzweigerissen zu sein" sinnierte Queenie leise, den Blick gesenkt, „Wir werden dir helfen, Pyre zu finden" sagte sie dann weiter, Eliza fest in die Augen sehend.

„Danke. Mir war klar, dass ich auf euch zählen kann."

„Aber jetzt: erzähl mal, welche Erinnerungen du so miterlebt hast!"

„Am meisten" begann Eliza, vorsichtig aber zugleich aufgeschlossen, „kommen diese Fetzen, wenn es um die Malfoys geht. Den genauen Grund, warum, kenne ich nicht, aber bisher waren diese Bruchteile auch nie sonderlich aufschlussreich. Wusstet ihr zum Beispiel, dass die beiden sich nur wegen sozialen und wirtschaftlichen Pluspunkten geheiratet haben?"

„Ja" sagte Queenie sofort, „Aber Narzissa hat meinen Schwestern und mir dann immer die schrecklich kitschige und romantische Geschichte erzählt, wie sie sich doch auf ihrer Hochzeit ineinander verliebten. Irgh" sie machte ein Kotz- Geräusch.

„Es ist aber wahr" sagte Eliza und lachte, als sie das entsetzte und angewiderte Gesicht der Greengrass sah.

„Lucius Malfoy war aber davor noch in jemand anderen verliebt" sagte Eliza triumphierend, aber ein wenig nervös.

„WEN?" fragten die Mädchen gleichzeitig, als es klopfte.

„Was geht hier vor?" fragte Anne, als Millicent Anstalten machte, sie aus dem Zimmer zu schieben.

„Wir diskutieren Skyrim" sagte Megan sachlich.

„Eliza?"

„Ich kann es nicht ewig vor ihnen geheim halten. Außerdem, Mum, brauch ich jetzt deine Hilfe, sonst versteh ich Nichts mehr."

„Ähm" meinte Anne nur überrumpelt und ließ sich dann von Millicent auf den Sessel setzen.

Eliza atmete tief durch.

„Wer ist Louise McGonagall?"

Sie schloss die Augen. Ihre Finger begannen zu zittern.

„Wo…Woher weißt du davon?"

„Ich habe sie in einer Erinnerung gehört, mit…mit Lucius Malfoy zusammen."

„Du musst wissen, dass das alles eigentlich nicht wichtig ist. Louise ist tot, keiner weiß wirklich, was damals genau zwischen ihr und Malfoy vorgefallen ist, aber so viel ist klar: die beiden waren heimlich zusammen. Sie eine Gryffindor, er eine Slytherin- zwar beide aus reinblütigen Familien, aber sie wären nie anerkannt worden. Malfoy war zu stolz, sein komfortables Leben für Louise aufzugeben. Es kam zu einer Straßenschlacht, der Orden musste in mitten der Londoner U-Bahn gegen eine Reihe Todesser ankämpfen. Es war ein erbitterter Kampf, viele von uns fielen damals, aber auch viele Todesser. Louise stand damals neben mir, während ich mit Dolohov kämpfte. Sie muss irgendetwas gesehen haben, was sie aufgeschreckt hat. Ich weiß noch immer nicht, was es war. Sie stieß mich einfach zu Boden, schrie auf und fiel vom Bahnsteig auf die Gleise.

Als ich aufsah, habe ich direkt in Malfoys Augen gesehen und wusste, dass er sie in den Abgrund geschickt hatte. Dieser elende Schweinehund hat sie getötet."

Anne sah aus tiefen Schatten auf, direkt in Elizas Augen: „Wegen ihm ist meine kleine Schwester tot. Sie war noch nicht einmal zwanzig damals, sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich."

Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen.

Eliza konnte Louise plötzlich ganz deutlich vor sich stehen sehen, wie ein Geist stand sie hinter ihrer Schwester mit einem Feixen im Gesicht. Ihre dunklen Haare standen wirr vom Kopf ab, ihre braunen Augen leuchteten. Sie sah weder Anne noch Eliza an, sondern schien jemanden zu beobachten, der weiter entfernt stand. Sie bewegte sich, der rote Gryffindorschal flog um sie herum, als sie beide Hände nach vorne wegstreckte. Plötzlich stand da eine zweite Person, ein junger Mann mit silberblonden Haaren, der ihre Hände packte und sie im Kreis herumwirbelte.

„Louise war zu naive, zu jung und zu unschuldig- Malfoy hat sie nur benutzt. Er war weder auf der Beerdigung, noch hat er irgendwie mitgeteilt, dass es ihm Leid tut. Keine Woche später war er auch schon mit Narzissa Black verheiratet" Anne zitterte heftig, „Er hat einen Sohn mit ihr und verschwendet keinen Gedanken daran, dass er ein Mörder, ein Betrüger und Verräter ist."

Das Bild der beiden Schüler verblasste bei diesen Worten.

„Warum habt ihr mir das nie gesagt? Warum hängen hier keine Bilder von ihr."

„Weißt du, wie es ist, eine Schwester zu verlieren? Weißt du, wie es ist, wenn man sich selbst die Schuld gibt, obwohl man eigentlich weiß, dass man nicht schuldig ist?" fuhr Anna sie an, woraufhin Eliza zurückschreckte: „Es gibt hier auch kein Bild von Lily und James, weil ich nicht jeden Tag ihre Gesichter sehen will. Das würde mir zu sehr wehtun. Sie waren meine besten Freunde- unersetzlich und ich habe sie und Louise geliebt und in weniger als drei Monaten waren sie alle tot! Immer hatte ich das Gefühl, ich hätte zu wenig getan- zu wenig geübt, zu langsam reagiert, nicht genau genug hingesehen."

Doch plötzlich richtete sich Anne McGonagall erneut zu ihrer vollen Größe auf.

„Dass du Malfoy in deinen Erinnerungen gesehen hast, müsste eigentlich bedeuten, dass Louise ihm doch nicht völlig gleichgültig war. Wie auch immer, Mutter kommt gleich und ich werde sie sicherlich nicht an diese Geschichte erinnern. Und du auch nicht. Tut irgendetwas, ihr könnt wieder Geheimgänge und Fächer suchen gehen, nur- versucht nicht erneut die alten Geschichten aufzuwirbeln."

„Natürlich, Mum."

Mit einem leichten Lächeln und Nicken verließ Anne das Zimmer, atmete tief durch und blieb am Treppenabsatz stehen. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, von vorne anzufangen. War es vielleicht wirklich besser, nicht mehr nur das Schlechte zu sehen an Louises Tod oder dem von Lily und James?

Hieß es nicht immer, dass die Guten Menschen immer Jung starben? Ganz wahr konnte das nicht sein, sonst würden ein paar Menschen schon nicht mehr leben oder bereits mehr als hundert Jahre alt sein, aber es war ein beruhigender Gedanke.

Eliza stand an der Stelle, an der sie vor fünf Minuten schon gestanden hatte. Megan legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Komm schon, Geburtstagskind. Vielleicht können wir eine Runde durch den Park drehen!"

„Ja, auf! Wir machen mal wieder eine Klettertour!"

Eine Sekunde starrte Eliza sie entgeistert an, als wäre sie sich sicher, dass sie das ernst meinten. Doch dann, vollkommen unerwartet, grinste sie breit.

„Halleluja!" rief Millicent und alle begannen zu lachen, rannten aus der Tür und polterten zur Treppe, wo sie sich eine nach der andern auf das Geländer schwangen. Laut jubelnd rutschten sie dieses herunter, bis sie mit einem mehr oder eleganten Absprung im Eingang landeten. Die Mäntel geschnappt rannten sie an Minerva vorbei, die gerade die Tür aufstieß, und überquerten die Straße. Aus einem der parkenden Autos schallte laute Musik, während der Mann den Gehweg fegte und seine Frau die Hecken des Vorgartens schnitt. Eine Firma für Grünanlagen machte sich am Park zu schaffen, während die vier ungehindert hineinrannten. Eliza zog einen Ball aus der Tasche, der zur Größe eines Quaffels wuchs, warf ihren Umhang auf eine Bank und kickte den Fußball in Richtung Megan. Seit sie letztes Jahr die Fußball Europameisterschaft über das Radio eines Muggelnachbarn mitgehört hatten, hatten die Slytherins unbedingt diesen merkwürdigen Sport ausprobieren wollen. Sie kannten weder die Regeln, aber es machte Spaß, wenn man schon nicht fliegen durfte, wenigstens so etwas zu tun zu haben. Sie machten ein Tor aus, entschlossen Millicent als Torhüter und schossen Tore ein. Irgendwann wurde es Megan, die nicht sonderlich gut war, langweilig und sie kletterte als erste auf den Tor- Baum. Sie kommentierte, bis Queenie ihr den Ball gegen den Bauch schoss.

„Na warte!" rief Megan, schwang sich rücklinks vom Ast und setzte der lachend davonrennenden Queenie hinterher. Sie blieben jedoch nicht weit entfernt stehen.

„Eliza! Millicent! Kommt schnell her, das müsst ihr euch ansehen!" rief Megan laut. Als sie dorthin gelangten, sahen sie die beiden Mädchen auf dem Boden knien. Vor ihnen saß ein großer schwarzer Hund mit ungepflegtem, zerzaustem Fell, der den Kopf schief legte. Er sah von einer zu anderen und als er Eliza ansah, wedelte sein Schwanz wild hin und her.

„Komm, Tatze!" rief die Stimme ihres Vaters in ihrem Kopf.

„Es wird nicht funktionieren, Krone. McGonagall lässt das niemals zu."

„Das sage ich euch auch schon seit Monaten, aber mir hört ja keiner zu" warf Remus beleidigt ein.

„Worum geht es überhaupt?"

„Wurmschwanz, manchmal frag ich mich wirklich, wie du es überhaupt bis in die sechste Klasse geschafft hast."

„Sei nicht so fies, Sirius" widersprach James und schlug scheinbar seinen besten Freund mit der flachen Hand auf den Hinterkopf, „Wir wollen fragen, ob sie das Quidditchspiel verlegen kann- das Wetter ist grauenhaft und…und es ist sowieso Hogsmeade- Wochenende."

„Glaubst du, du findest noch ein Date bis dahin?" witzelte Sirius.

„Natürlich, guten Morgen Evans."

„Morgen, Potter."

„Seit wann grüßt du denn Lily Evans?"

„Seit wir im selben Haus sind und ich ihr Buch zurückgebracht habe. Ist das was Besonderes?"

„Ich dachte nur nicht, ihr würdet überhaupt jemals wieder miteinander sprechen, nachdem sie dich letztes Jahr so zusammengefaltet hat."

„Wir werden auch älter, Tatze. Ganz im Ernst. Immerhin hab ich mich bei ihr entschuldigt und sie hat gesagt, dass ihr der Vergleich mit dem Riesenkraken zwar nicht leidtut, aber sie findet, wenn ich meinen Mund halte, bin ich gar nicht so schlimm."

„Man könnte es fast schon einen Fortschritt sehen."

„Fragt sich nur, in welche Richtung."

„Wolltest du nicht mit ihr ausgehen?"

„Die Betonung liegt hier auf wollte. Es gibt genug andere Mädchen auf dieser Schule."

„Und andere Sachen zu tun, die wichtiger sind, als alles andere. Zonkos hat nämlich sein Sortiment erweitert."

„Na dann- worauf warten wir noch!"

Etwas stupste Elizas Hand an, etwas Nasses und Weiches. Sie sah hinab, direkt in die grauen Augen des schwarzen Hundes.

„Hallo Leute" grüßte die Stimme von Sirius Black eine lachende Menge, „Als Trauzeuge ist es meine Pflicht, heute eine dieser bescheuerten Reden zu halten, bei der die eine Hälfte gelacht und die andere Hälfte geweint und die dritte Hälfte an die Vergangenheit zurückgedacht wird. Ihr seht- meine Rechnung geht auf. Diese beiden wundervollen Menschen, sind mir trotz ihrer Nervigkeit ganz schön ans Herz gewachsen. James und ich haben uns auf der ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts kennen gelernt und… naja. Es ist ganz schön viel Unsinn auf unserem Mist gewachsen. Lily- wo fange ich an? Eigentlich konnte ich dich nicht so wirklich leiden, du warst mir zu hochnäsig, aber an diesem einen legendären Abend, an dem wir zusammen einen drauf gemacht haben, hat sich für mich herausgestellt, dass du extrem cool sein kannst. Es ist ein allgemein bekanntes Geheimnis, dass ihr euch auch nicht wirklich leiden konntet. Um nicht zu sagen: Ihr habt euch gehasst. Keine Ahnung, wie oder wann es passiert ist, aber auf jeden Fall wart ihr dann plötzlich zusammen."

Allgemeines Gelächter der Menge.

„Selbst Albus und Minerva sind rücklings aus den Schuhe gefallen, als ihr da einfach zusammen zum Abendessen gekommen seid. Ich schwöre, Remus Hemd hat immer noch den Fleck, als ich vor Lachen meinen Kürbissaft auf ihn gekippt habe. Immer noch sind alle verwundert, dass ihr es ohne Mord das gesamte Schuljahr durchgehalten habt! Die Wetten sind jetzt auf das Jahr nach eurer Heirat gewachsen und zum nationalen Sport ernannt worden, nur, damit ihr es wisst.

Aber wie auch immer. Ihr merkt schon, dass ich keine Reden halten kann und, um es mit den Worten eines weisen Mannes auszudrücken: „Wenn du keine Ahnung hast, halt doch einfach die Klappe, Tatze" beende ich meinen Toast. Auf James und Evans!"

Eliza kniete sich hin und strich dem Hund vorsichtig und mit zitternden Händen über das Fell. Irgendetwas an ihm erschien ihr bekannt. Er begann, nur noch mehr zu wedeln und sofort kniete sich Megan neben Eliza und vergrub ihre eigenen Finger im Fell.

„Ist er sicher?" fragte Queenie ängstlich, der Hund stand auf, als hätte er ihre Worte gehört und bellte heiser. Sein Schwanz wedelte hin und her und er tappte um Eliza herum und auf die Greengrass zu.

„Ähm…Hallo?" sagte diese unsicher und streckte eine Hand aus. Er reckte den Kopf, bis er sie sachte berührte.

„Er ist ja ganz nett" lachte Queenie und streichelte den Hund, „Wo er wohl herkommt?"

Er bellte erneut und machte eine ruckartige Bewegung mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Häuserzeile.

Dort lag der Ball, Eliza schnappte ihn und warf ihn. Der Hund bellte, wedelte mit dem Schwanz und spurtete los, um ihn mit einem großen Satz einzufangen.

„Wir könnten ihm was zu essen besorgen- er sieht für mich recht mager aus! Frag doch mal deine Mum!" warf Millicent ein, als der Hund zurückkam. Seine Ohren bewegten sich rasch hin und her. Eliza legte den Kopf schief und nickte dann.

„Wir könnten ihn mitnehmen und vor der Treppe füttern, dann kann sich Mum auch nicht beschweren, dass er alles volldreckt oder so."

Die Mädchen gingen los und warfen immer wieder Blicke zurück. Der Hund trottete ihnen fröhlich hinterher. Auf dem Bürgersteig wanderte sein Blick kurz in Richtung der Häuser mit den höheren Nummern.

„Verschwinde, Sirius! CRUCIO!"

„Du bist verrückt, alte Frau."

„Nein, du bist es! Pest für dieses Haus, Blutsverräter, Dreck, eine Schande!"

„Wir haben sehr verschiedene Meinungen, was Schande betrifft. Du widerst mich an!"

„Na dann verschwinde endlich! Mein Sohn kommt gleich und ich will nicht, dass er mit Abschaum in Berührung kommt."

Sie wichen den arbeitenden Männern in ihren Uniformen aus, rannten rasch über die selten befahrene Straße und Eliza öffnete das magische Schloss der Tür.

„Mum? Oma?"

„Ja Schatz?"

„Kommt mal schnell! Wir haben hier…"

Remus kam neben Anne und Minerva aus der Tür getreten. Sofort atmete er heftig ein, seine Nasenflügel weiteten sich heftig und Anne wurde weiß wie ein Laken.

„Geht sofort von ihm weg, schnell! Mum, schließ die Tür magisch ab. Er darf hier nicht raus kommen."

„Warum denn nicht?"

„Macht einfach, was ich sage. Zieht eure Zauberstäbe und bleibt hinter Remus. Glaubst du, er ist es?" flüsterte sie in Remus Richtung. Er nickte steif. Er zog seinen Zauberstab. Der Hund saß ganz gelassen da, sah dem Werwolf direkt ins Gesicht.

Doch es war gar kein Hund mehr. Elizas Augen weiteten sich in Schrecken. Dort saß ein Mann, der mehr einem Gerippe ähnlich sah, als einer Person. Seine Haare waren lang, dreckig und wirr wie die des Hundes. Er trug einen zerfetzten Umhang, aber keine Schuhe.

„Das ist nicht nötig, Remus" krächzte er und seine Stimme hörte sich tatsächlich wie die eines Hundes an.

Es war, unmissverständlich, Sirius Black.

Langsam und unter dem strengen Einatmen aller anwesenden Personen, rappelte er sich umständlich auf. Minerva hatte auch den Zauberstab gezogen.

„Warum sind Sie hier, Black?" fragte sie sofort, „Sie müssen wissen, dass wie Sie sofort zurück nach Askaban schicken werden."

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht Professor."

„Ach seien sie nicht so dreist."

„Ich war immer dreist, Professor. Aber ich war auch nie schuldig für irgendetwas, was man mir angehängt hat."

„Warum sollten wir das Ihnen glauben? Sie haben Peter Pettigrew damals getötet, weil er wusste, dass sie Lily und James getötet haben. Sie haben Harry und Eliza ihre Eltern genommen!"

Black schloss die Augen und senkte den Blick: „Ich bin für ihren Tod verantwortlicher, als ich es wünsche, aber ich tat es nicht freiwillig. Eher würde ich sterben, als meine Freunde zu verraten."

„Erklären Sie das!"

„James war mehr als mein bester Freund, er war mein Bruder- meine bessere Hälfte. Lily war mehr für mich als eine Freundin. Ich habe sie geliebt und niemals, niemals würde ich jemanden töten. Nicht einmal Pettigrew, den Menschen, der mir einen Teil meiner Familie genommen hat."

Er sah zu Eliza herüber, direkt in ihre grünen Augen und lächelte, was grotesk aussah.

„Ich werde nicht hier bleiben. Mir ist etwas aufgefallen, weshalb ich nur kurz in meinem Haus halten werde, um dann wieder zu verschwinden. Ich werde mich nicht irgendwo häuslich einrichten, solange es noch eine miese Ratte zu fangen gibt."

„Warum sind Sie dann mit uns herein gekommen? Um Hallo zu sagen?" fragte Queenie skeptisch, aber mutig.

„Nein" lachte Black erneut, „Ich wollte einfach mal wieder meine alten Freunde sehen" er blickte zu Anne, die ihn kopfschüttelnd betrachtete. Minerva lehnte an der Wand und massierte sich die Stirn.

„Wenn Anne mir nicht diese Dinge erzählt hätte, würde ich Ihnen kein Wort glauben."

„Wie üblich, Professor. Es ist gut, dass sich nicht alle Dinge ändern, während man weg ist."

„Eine Frage noch, Mr Black."

„Sirius, wirklich- für dich nur Sirius, Eliza."

„Ok. Sirius. Planen Sie irgendetwas Dummes?"

„Allerdings, ich plane etwas sehr, sehr Dummes. Das ist mein Fachgebiet."

„Warte, bevor du dich verwandelst. Ich gebe dir etwas zu Essen" sagte Anne rasch, trat vor und zog Black in die Kellerküche.

„Das ist merkwürdig."

„Und es ist geheim. Sagt kein Wort dazu zu euren Verwandten" sagte Eliza eindringlich, „Er ist unschuldig, aber das Ministerium will ihn noch immer fangen. Ich erzähle euch alles, was ich weiß. Vielleicht glaubt ihr mir dann?"

„Für den Moment reicht zumindest MIR dein Wort, dass er uns nicht alle umbringt" sagte Millicent schlicht.

„Dafür danke ich. Jetzt aber, Remus, muss ich wirklich los. Wir sehen uns irgendwann mal wieder. Und dass ihr dafür sorgt, dass Gryffindor den Pokal gewinnt und im Quidditch abräumt."

„Das müssen wir Oma überlassen. Wir kämpfen für Slytherin" stellte Megan fest und unterdrückte ein Lachen bei dem Gesicht, das Sirius machte.

„Was für ein verrückter Tag" sagte Megan, als sie in Schlafklamotten auf Matratzen in Elizas Zimmer lagen, „Erst sieht euer Haus aus wie eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Gemütlichkeit, Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und Eleganz, dann erzählst du uns von den Skyrim, dann kommt Malfoy und bietet uns seine Freundschaft an und zum krönenden Abschluss läuft uns Sirius Black im Park über den Weg und haut Minuten später wieder ab. Kann mich mal bitte jemand kneifen, damit ich weiß, dass ich nicht träume? Ich meine: Wie unreal ist das denn?"

„Wir sind Hexen, da passiert sowas schon mal" meinte Eliza lachend, als Megan aufschrie, da Queenie sie tatsächlich gekniffen hatte. Millicent stimmte mit ein.

„Es sollte aber bitte nicht zur Normalität werden. Irgendwann fällt es dann auch den Nachbarn auf, wenn wir ständig Tiere mit hineinnehmen, die nicht wieder raus kommen."

„Ach, Muggel. Die sehen doch sowieso Nichts- nicht böse gemeint."

„Natürlich nicht, Queenie."

„Wirklich!"

„Ja!"

„Hört auf, herumzublöken! Ich will schlafen."

„Dann nimm dieses Kissen hier!" sagte Queenie und schlug eines der verteilt herumliegenden Kopfkissen auf Megans Kopf. Diese prustete, kickte es von sich und traf beabsichtigt Queenie am Kopf.

Doch es kam nie zur Kissenschlacht, denn in dem Moment begann es vor dem Fenster, zu regnen und die Mädchen sprinteten zum Fenster.

„Armer Tatze, wenn er durch diesen Regen durchmuss! Wo könnte er hinwollen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Vielleicht zu Dumbledore nach Hogwarts."

„Glaubst du wirklich, Dumbledore bleibt die ganzen sechs Wochen in der Schule, wenn er in die Ferien fahren könnte."

„Wohin sollte er fahren?"

„Keine Ahnung- irgendwo, wo es exotisch ist oder so. Asien vielleicht. Er ist ja ziemlich wissbegierig."

„Gibt es da nicht ein passenderes Synonym für? Wissbegierig passt nicht so wirklich zu unserem Schulleiter. Er ist mehr so allwissend."

„Das wandelnde Lexikon."

„Was ist ein Lexikon?" fragte Megan verwirrt.

„Dumbledore ist ein Lexikon!" sagte Millicent, als wäre es offensichtlich. Eliza und Queenie rollten vor Lachen auf den Matratzen herum.

„Ein Lexikon ist eine Enzyklopädie" warf Eliza ein.

„Ach so- so nennen die Muggel das!"

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!"

„Natürlich. Jeder Zauberer kennt Enzyklopädien, sie sind normal."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Eine Abhandlung über die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden."

„Eigentlich ist sogar jedes unserer Schulbücher eine Enzyklopädie."

„Ihr nehmt uns auf den Arm, oder?" sagten Eliza und Millicent gleichzeitig. Ohne hinzusehen, gaben sich Megan und Queenie High- Five.

„Ihr wart echt langsam damit."

„Wie lange haben wir noch bis zum Schulanfang? Vier Wochen, oder?"

„Japp" nickte Eliza und Megan seufzte.

„Ich wünschte, es würde schneller losgehen. Mir ist so langweilig."

„Hast du die Hausaufgaben schon gemacht?" stichelte Eliza.

„Natürlich" sagte die andere ironisch.

„Selbst du kannst noch nicht alles gemacht haben- ich meine, alleine Snapes Essay über diesen dämlichen Schrumpftrank ist haarsträubend!"

„Findest du? Ich muss sagen, mit einem gelungenen Einstieg könnte ich dir das in fünf Minuten hinschreiben, mir war nur das Thema entfallen" gähnte Eliza.

„Manchmal bist du ganz schön nervig und angeberisch."

„Manchmal?" prustete Queenie.

„Stimmt, eigentlich bin ich immer schrecklich egoistisch und lasse euch auch nie meine Hausaufgaben abschreiben."

Megan stand auf strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht: „Ouh, seht mich an- ich bin Eliza Potter. Das Ass aus Zaubertränke. Ihr könnt gerne abschreiben, aber bitte ändert die Perfektion, das kommt bei euch nicht authentisch rüber."

Eliza lachte laut, fiel rücklings mit dem Rücken gegen das Bett und rollte darauf herum. Megan pikste sie: „Hey, pass doch auf. Mein schönes Essay. Mein Lieblingslehrer sieht es nicht gerne, wenn man seine Hausaufgaben zerknautscht."

„Vermutlich könntest du schreiben, was du willst, Eliza und würdest trotzdem ein O darauf bekommen" stellte Millicent fest, aber die Potter schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Er bevorzugt Slytherins"

„Dich" hustete Megan dazwischen.

„SLYTHERINS, aber so etwas passt nicht zu ihm."

„Warum vergötterst du ihn eigentlich so? Ich meine, er ist cool und alles, aber ne!"

„Erstens: ich vergöttere niemanden, außer dem Sänger der Schwestern des Schicksals und zweitens: Snape ist vielleicht ein Idiot manchmal, aber er sorgt immerhin dafür, das der Großteil seines Kurses auf dem Boden der Tatsachen bleibt. Aber mir gefällt nicht, wie er Neville behandelt."

„Wen?"

„Neville Longbottom!"

„Ach der- der bekommt doch Nichts hin."

„Mir tut er leid. Er ist ein Ass in Kräuterkunde, aber ansonsten…"

„Naja, Kräuterkunde ist ja auch eher für die Dummen."

„Weshalb du auch auf deinem Jahreszeugnis ein A dort hast, oder?"

„Fehler passieren nun mal."

„Also: hör auf, dich über Longbottom zu beschweren."

„Leute, es ist schon spät. Lasst uns am besten schlafen, sonst gibt's nur wieder Krach."

„Aber es ist doch erst halb eins!" grummelte Megan, doch als sie das letzte Lämpchen gelöscht hatten, war als erstes ihr Schnarcher zu vernehmen.

Eliza sah aus dem Fenster auf die Lichter der Stadt. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, machte ihr diese Wendung im Verhalten der Erinnerungen Angst. Die langsame Vorbereitung schien unterbrochen worden zu sein von irgendeinem Vorfall der Skyrim.

Sie musste mit Pyre und dem Rat in der Feuerfeste sprechen, dringend. Rasch legte sie die Brille beiseite, schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich zu entspannen.

Mit einem lauten Knall von Flammenstößen fand sie sich auf ihrem gewohnten Platz im Rat der Skyrim wieder. Regulus, Ignatia und Hesper Starkey- die üblichen Verdächtigen- empfingen sie mit besorgter Miene.

„Weshalb hast du dich unseren Anweisungen widersetzt und deinen Freunden hiervon erzählt?" brauste Ignatia sofort los.

„Weil sie genau das sind: meine Freunde. Ich konnte das Geheimnis vor ihnen nicht mehr schützen, sie hätten es irgendwie herausgefunden- sie sind Slytherins und stehen hinter mir! Sie werden außerdem dafür sorgen, dass meine Visionen nicht jedem sofort klar werden. Apropos: warum werde ich so damit überschüttet? Ich dachte, es handele sich um eine Zwischenpause, da ich mich meiner Bestimmung nähere?!"

„Da musste du Pyre fragen. Du solltest jedoch nicht vom Thema ablenken!"

„Was kümmert es euch eigentlich, wenn ich mein Leben lebe- ihr seid tot, ihr müsst mir vertrauen können, denn ich bin jetzt euer Erbe! Wenn ich in den letzten Jahren etwas gelernt habe, ist es, dass Heimlichtuerei meistens der schlechteste Weg ist, mit einer Sache umzugehen."

„Es ist unsere Pflicht, das Erbe für die kommende Generation zu schützen!" rief Ignatia erzürnt.

„Das ist es nicht- das ist meine Pflicht! Ihr könnt euch entweder dazu entscheiden, mich zu unterstützen, oder ihr versucht Pyre dazu zu bringen, mich aufzugeben."

„Das ist töricht!"

„Sie hat aber Recht" meinte der gelassene Hesper, „Wir brauchen sie, sie braucht uns. Wir sie aber mehr. Daher sollten wir sie schützen und stützen, Ignatia. Sie handelt nach ihrem Herzen und Gewissen, was kann daran falsch sein?"

„Es bringt ALLES in Gefahr, was die Skyrim sich über Jahrhunderte hinweg aufgebaut haben. Jetzt, wo wir so kurz davor sind, den Krieg zu gewinnen und endlich das Übel zu vernichten, können wir uns einen Fehltritt nicht leisten. Er darf nie davon erfahren, welche Kräfte am Werke gegen ihn sind!"

„Welches Übel denn? Sprechen wir von dieser oder jener Welt?" hakte Eliza ein, nachdenklich mit dem Daumen über den Griff ihres Schwertes fahrend.

„Über die echte Welt. Die Drachen haben uns berichtet, dass das Böse zurückkommen wird- bald. Die Frage ist nur, wie bald ist bald" erläuterte Regulus traurig, „Für sie macht es keinen Unterschied, ob es morgen, in vier Monaten oder nur in vier Jahrhunderten stattfindet. Sie wissen nur, dass es kommen wird. Pyre als Jüngste hat ein feineres Gespür, aber sie hat keinem etwas erzählt, sondern sich voll und ganz auf dich konzentriert. Sie plant etwas."

„Ist sie hier?"

Regulus nickte.

Auf einem ihrer „Besuche" hatte Eliza erfahren, dass der Ort, an dem sie und Pyre sich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten, mit der Feuerfeste verbunden war. Es war der Rückzugsort des Drachen, wo er mit dem Skyrim Kontakt aufnahm, die Zukunft befragte und die Erinnerungen auswählen konnte. Bei normalen Unterhaltungen war Pyre immer menschlich erschienen, doch nun wurde Eliza klar, dass sie sie zum ersten Mal als Drache sehen würde.

Sie kamen an den anderen Refugien vorbei, Augen in allen Farben leuchteten durch den Rauch, das Klirren von Klauen und der melodische Sprechgesang der Drachensprache waberte durch die Luft. Drachen brüllten nur dann, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlten, ansonsten kommunizierten sie mit den Skyrim mit ihrer menschlichen Sprache und untereinander mittels ihren ganz eigenen Melodien. Das Lied, welches Eliza beim ersten Treffen gehört hatte, war in gewisser Weise Pyres Stimme gewesen.

Sie bogen zu dritt um eine Ecke und standen nun vor dem großen, goldenen Doppeltor. Es war das zwölfte dieser Art, das seit dem ersten Skyrim in der Feuerfeste erschienen war.

Eliza stieß es vorsichtig auf, atmete tief durch und sah erwartungsvoll in den steinernen Innenhof.

Auf dem Boden lag, die Augen entspannt geschlossen, ein eindrucksvolles schwarzes Geschöpf.

Rot- goldene Zacken bildeten einen Kranz um ihren Kopf, führten über das Rückgrat bis zum gespickten Schwanzende. Drei einzelne, goldene Schuppen lagen zwischen den Augen, die Krallen waren ebenfalls golden und jetzt- plötzlich und unerwartet- öffneten sich Pyres Augen.

Nun war Eliza auch klar, weshalb man sie Pyre getauft hatte. Die Pupillen waren tiefschwarz, senkrecht und umgeben von leuchtendem Rot und Gelb.

„Eliza" summte Pyre müde, richtete sich langsam auf und streckte ihre riesigen Flügel.

„Pyre. Ich muss mit dir sprechen."

„Na dann, los. Ich bin sehr erschöpft."

„Natürlich. Warum habe ich schon wieder eine solche Welle von Erinnerungen, obwohl du sie eigentlich zurückhalten wolltest."

„Eine unerwartete Wendung ist erschienen. Das Böse wird in naher Zukunft zurückkehren. Mein Plan ist, dich auf das Schlimmste vorzubereiten und dich noch mehr zu unterstützen. Alles hängt mit der

Vergangenheit zusammen. Vielleicht nicht mit aller Vergangenheit, die du siehst, aber mit ihr."

„Hat es irgendetwas mit Sirius Blacks Ausbruch aus Askaban zu tun."

„Sehr vieles sogar. Er scheint irgendetwas zu wissen, was uns Drachen entgangen ist. Ich weiß es jedoch nicht- meine Fähigkeit, die Zukunft zu lesen, schwächelt."

„Du…du stirbst nicht, oder?"

„Nein, Liebes. Ich kann nicht mehr sterben, aber du musst dich beeilen, meine letzte Ruhestätte zu finden."

„Warum kannst du es mir nicht sagen?"

„Es ist gegen das Gesetz, Eliza. Es bricht das letzte Band, was dich und mich am Leben hält. Ohne dich, kann ich nicht existieren und du kannst ohne mich nicht leben. Es reicht tiefer als jedes Gefühl, es ist mehr als Magie- es ist eine Verpflichtung zwischen deiner Seele und meiner. Es gibt zwar Zauber, die dich retten könnten, aber keiner, der bei Sinnen ist, würde sie ausführen."

„Was muss ich tun, bitte! Du darfst nicht gehen!"

„Du musst dafür sorgen, dass ich mich von deiner Seele löse. Das kann ich nur, wenn irgendetwas in dir mein persönliches Gefühl abstößt."

„Dann sterbe ich, wie Regulus, weil mein Drache mich verlassen hat?"

„Regulus starb damals, weil er die Anweisungen nicht richtig gedeutet hat und sein Drache ihn aus Stolz nicht bei seinem letzten Moment begleiten wollte. Rex ist der stolzeste Drache, den ich kenne. Zu deinem eigenen Schutz, musst du mich hassen, Eliza."

„Wie soll ich das tun? Es muss einen Zauber geben, der dich heilen kann. Wenn du nicht mehr lebst, nicht mehr stirbst, was passiert dann mit dir?"

„Ich werde zu Stein, wie all die Drachen, die sich von ihrem Skyrim lösen."

„Und wovon lebst du?"

„Wie meinen?"

„Was isst du, was trinkst du?"

„Nichts."

Enttäuscht ließ Eliza den Kopf hängen.

„Ich werde eine Lösung finden. Glaub ja nicht, dass du mir so einfach davon kommst, Pyre."

Der Drache lachte: „Es war mir klar, dass du nicht aufgibst. Aber du musst loslassen, sonst wird es nur noch schlimmer."

„Ach papperlapapp. Es gibt für alles eine Lösung!"

„Nicht für den Tod."

„Sei nicht so überdramatisch. Überlass das mir. Ich bin deine Skyrim und du hast mich doch sicherlich nicht so lange behalten, weil ich so übertrieben liebenswürdig und erfolgreich bei der Suche nach deinem Bestimmungsort bin!"

Pyre lachte leise: „Nein, nein. Aber, weil du stark genug für einen Neuanfang bist."

Eliza trat auf den Drachen zu und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Harte Haut zwischen den beiden großen Nasenlöchern.

„Ruh' dich aus und überlass den Rest mir. Vertrau mir."

Pyre schloss die Augen und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, schien sie einzuschlafen- ihr Bauch bewegte sich langsam und regelmäßig.

Leise verließ Eliza das Refugium, schloss die Tore und sah zu Ignatia, Hesper und Regulus auf.

„Und?"

„Sie…sie ist sehr schwach. Sie glaubt, ihre Zeit geht zu Ende und will mich dazu überreden, mich von ihr zu trennen, damit ich entweder nicht sterbe, oder es weniger qualvoll wird, wenn sie zu Stein wird."

„Du solltest ihrem Rat folgen. Unseren ignorierst du ja geflissentlich."

„Halt den Mund, Ignatia."

„Ich rate ihr zu etwas, Black."

„Wir müssen Pyre retten und nicht unsere Skyrim entmachten!" widersprach dieser vehement.

„Das ist keine gute Idee. Sie hatte die Gabe schon zu lange und weiß zu viel!"

„Mir ist klar, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst, aber versuche, nicht allzu herablassend zu wirken. Es steht dir nicht und man könnte auf die Idee kommen, du würdest selbst handeln!"

„Hör auf, so mit mir zu sprechen, du unwichtiges Geschöpf!"

„Bitte" sagte Eliza schnippisch und herablassend, „Mir gebührt die Krone der Skyrim, denn ich bin euer einziger Weg, irgendein Ziel zu erreichen. Seit Jahren tanze ich mehr oder weniger nach eurer Pfeife und habe es nie in Frage gestellt. Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich von meinem Recht Gebrauch mache."

„Welches Recht?" fragte Ignatia verdutzt.

„Dem Recht des Ratsvorstandes!"

Eliza, die noch nie in ihrem Leben so wütend auf eine einzige Person gewesen war- Jahre lang aufgestaute Genervtheit, Zweifel und Abneigung kamen zum Vorschein- rannte in die Mitte des Ratsplatzes, auf dem die Skyrim meditierend und konversierend den Großteil ihres Tages verbrachten. Insgesamt waren es dreizehn offizielle Skyrim.

„Hiermit" erhob Eliza die Stimme und alle Gespräche verstummten. Sie ließ sich die Nervosität, die sie verspürte, nicht anmerken: „Stelle ich einen Misstrauensantrag gegen Skyrim Ignatia Wildsmith und vordere mein persönliches Entscheidungsrecht im Falle von Pyre ein."

„Auf welchem Recht basiert dieses Handeln?" fragte Ignatia erbost.

Eine alte, kratzige Stimme antwortete: „Das Recht des Königs."

„Es gibt keinen König unter den Skyrim, Mercutio!"

„Nur, weil keiner bisher die Krone wollte."

„Wir sind aber doch…"

„Ignatia, bitte. Hör einfach zu. Jeder hat in der Feuerfeste das Recht, einen anderen Skyrim herauszufordern. Jeder hat das Recht, ein Urteil mit zu fällen und eine Regel einzuführen, doch sobald der jüngste Skyrim diesen Ort betritt, hat er das Recht, alles zu tun, was er will. Ob wir damit leben, ist eine andere Frage. Aricela, das Diadem."

Mercutio, ein älterer Mann mit langem, blonden Bart, nahm es von Aricela entgegen und trat auf die ein wenig überraschte Eliza zu.

„Hiermit erkläre ich dich, Eliza Potter, zum Oberhaupt der Skyrim. Mögest du kluge Entscheidungen treffen und dein Handeln nur zum positiven Leben der Skyrim gereichen!"

Er setzte den Goldenen Flammenring, geschmückt mit Rubinen und Bernstein, auf Elizas Kopf. Er war ungewöhnlich schwer. Mercutio verneigte sich vor Eliza, ebenso wie die anderen zwölf. Abgesehen von Ignatia natürlich.

„Dein Wort ist nun Recht und Gesetz."

„Ähm."

„Das fängt ja schon mal gut an!" schnaubte Ignatia.

„Warum hasst du mich so sehr?" fragte Eliza.

„Du bist so eigenwillig, riskierst uns für irgendwelche persönlichen Belange, die eigentlich nicht so wichtig sind. DU hast Pyre so nah an den Rand des Todes gebracht mit deiner Unachtsamkeit!"

„Das ist nicht wahr, und das weißt du auch."

„Weiß ich das? Nein!"

„Jetzt halt den Mund, ich muss mit dem Rat sprechen- wegen Pyre. Wie Ignatia hier schon netterweise mitgeteilt hat, liegt sie im Sterben- sie kämpft dagegen, aber hat jede Hoffnung aufgegeben. Ihr letzter Wunsch ist es jetzt, sich von mir abzutrennen."

Die Umstehenden atmeten scharf ein.

„Ein höchst seltener Fall" sagte William O'Wise, „aber nicht vollkommen neu. Sie hat mit Sicherheit behauptet, dass sie von nichts lebt, oder?"

„Ja!"

„Das ist eine Lüge aus Unwissenheit. Vor mehreren Jahrhunderten hatten wir einen solchen Fall bereits und es gelang uns fast, beide zu retten. Aber leider nur fast. Mit Hilfe deiner Erinnerungen könntest du Pyre retten oder sie zumindest so lange am Leben erhalten, dass sie ihre Aufgabe auf einen anderen Drachen überträgt. Es ist ein sehr riskantes Unterfangen, aber zugleich deine einzige Möglichkeit, irgendetwas für sie und auch für dich zu tun."

„Wie funktionier das?"

„Du musst positive Gedanken sammeln, wie in einem Denkarium- Glücksgefühle, Frohsinn, Liebe und davon möglichst viele. Dann bringst du sie hier her, wir sprechen einen Zauber der Skyrim und Pyre muss die entstandene Flüssigkeit zu sich nehmen."

„Wie lange habe ich dafür Zeit?" fragte Eliza verzweifelt.

„Maximal ein Jahr."

Eliza atmete tief durch: „Es wird sehr schwer und ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe."

Mercutio legte eine Hand auf die Schulter der Dreizehnjährigen und nickte: „Du musst es versuchen. Selbst eine kleine Dosis verlängert Pyres Lebensspanne um mehr als ein halbes Jahr. Und erinnere dich: sie kann dir einen neuen Drachen zuteilen und es geht Alles nur um deine Bestimmung!"

„Wie sieht die eigentlich aus?"

„Meistens handelt es sich um ein Rätsel, ein Gedicht, das man lösen und verstehen muss."

„Warum immer so kompliziert?"

„So sind sie, die Drachen und Geister der Vergangenheit und Zukunft. Sie wollen, dass man sich den Weg erkämpft und, dass nicht jeder Idiot das Schicksal in die eigene Hand nimmt! Die dritte Absicherung gegenüber den Skyrim."

Mit einem Nicken drehte sich Eliza einmal um sich selbst, jeden Skyrim ansehend.

„Ich gehe jetzt und sammele Fröhlichkeit. Danke für Alles und passt gut auf Pyre auf."

 _Langsam nimmt es doch tatsächlich Fahrt auf. Hier habe ich erneut ein Paar Fragen für den gewillten Kommentator:_

 _1\. Draco Malfoy ist NETT? Kann das sein?_

 _2\. Louise McGonagall, Lucius Malfoy und Narzissa Black- eure Meinung zu diesem kleinen Handlungsstrang?_

 _3\. Die Stelle mit Sirius Black kommt selbst mir unrealistisch und etwas zu viel des Guten vor, aber er musste einfach auftauchen. Was haltet ihr davon?_

 _4\. Pyre ist scheinbar unheilbar krank und Ignatia dreht durch- der Besuch in der Feuerfeste, wie findet ihr hin gestaltet?_

 _Bis zum nächsten Mal,_

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_


	7. Kapitel 7 - No Such Thing As Coincidence

Der Morgen kam Elizas Meinung nach viel zu früh. Sie berichtete schon beim Frühstück, was genau ihr passiert war. Entsetzen spiegelte sich in den Gesichtern der Mädchen wieder und auch Anne war offenkundig verzweifelt.

„Am besten, ihr fangt heute schon damit an. Was genau passiert nochmal, wenn du es nicht schaffst?"

„Pyre wird sterben und ich…ich auch. Aber da das auch passieren kann, wenn sich der neue Drache meiner Seele bemächtigt…"

„Du kannst darüber so entspannt reden" bemerkte Millicent kopfschüttelnd und nahm sich noch etwas Wurst, „Denk doch mal dadran, wenn es wirklich passiert! Du wirst sterben, ein für alle mal. Das DARF nicht passieren."

„Danke, Millicent. Ich darf mich aber nicht darauf hoffen, es zu schaffen. Vielleicht kehre ich als Geist zurück und werde euch dann ewig im Unterricht erschrecken."

„Das ist NICHT lustig!" quietschte Queenie.

„Das war auch eher ironisch gemeint."

„Nimm diese Sache ernst!"

„Leute, Leute" unterbrach Megan kopfschüttelnd und fing an, zu lachen, „Manchmal seid ihr echt sehr schwer von Begriff."

Queenie blinzelte.

„Unsere heiß geliebte Eliza hier hat versucht, uns zum Lachen zu bringen, weil sie die Erinnerung daran braucht!"

Millicent schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Queenie sah kurz verwirrt drein, begann dann jedoch lauthals zu lachen.

„Ach du meine Güte. Eliza, das kann auch nur dir einfallen" sagte Millicent neutral, die Potter zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste.

Den Großteil der Woche verbrachten die Freundinnen im Park, tranken Limonade und freuten sich über das langanhaltend gute Wetter, wenn es auch am Abend oft von Regenschauern durchbrochen wurde. Da die Hälfte von ihnen noch nicht in der Winkelgasse waren, beschloss man, sich kurz vor Ende der Ferien mit Harry dort zu treffen. Wenn sie Lust dazu hatten, besuchten sie zwischendurch auch den Grimmauldplatz No.12 und ließen sich von Mrs Blacks Schreien durch das gesamte Haus jagen.

Da weder Anne noch Remus tagsüber zuhause waren, mussten die Mädchen sich beim Essen selbst behelfen, was zu einer Reihe spaßiger Missgeschicke führte. Selbst die konservativ erzogene Queenie merkte nun, dass es gar nicht so einfach war, zu kochen, wenn man nicht wusste, was, wo und wie. Ihre Pfannkuchen waren dafür umso besser.

„Was glaubt ihr, wo Black jetzt ist? Was er wohl vorhat?" fragte Megan undurchsichtig, als sie erneut zu viert den Tag verbrachten. Eliza zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Irgendetwas verrücktes vermutlich. Er ist noch immer ein gesuchter Mörder, auch wenn er meine Eltern nicht verraten hat."

„Außer" meinte Queenie plötzlich, „Er war das auch nicht."

„Red keinen Unsinn" sagte Millicent kopfschüttelnd, „Die gesamte Abteilung der magischen Strafverfolgung kann bezeugen, was er getan hat. Ganz abgesehen von den Muggeln, die das Unglück überlebt haben."

„Mh" machte Queenie nur, war aber offensichtlich enttäuscht, keine weitere Verschwörungstheorie aufwerfen zu können.

„Vielleicht geht er jetzt an einen wärmeren Ort Urlaub machen" vermutete Megan, „Beschafft sich eine neue Identität, einen neuen Zauberstab."

„Ollivander wird ihm wohl keinen verkaufen. Wen gibt's denn da noch in der Branche…"

„Da ist so ein Typ in Süddeutschland, der heißt irgendwie wie Gorgovitch."

„Den verwechselst du mit dem Topspieler von Lissabon International. Der Zauberstabmacher heißt Gregorovitch."

„Woher wisst ihr sowas?" fragte Eliza in die Unterhaltung von Millicent und Queenie.

„Meine Eltern haben sich mal darüber unterhalten, als Dad seinen Stab angeknackst hat" sagte die Bulstrode schlicht, „Er hat sich draufgesetzt" fügte sie auf den fragenden Blick von Megan hinzu.

Die Mädchen begannen zu kichern.

„Zufällig" knüpfte Megan eine viertel Stunde später an die Unterhaltung an, „weiß ich, dass es einen Zauberstabmacher auf Hawaii gibt, der keine Fragen zu seinen Kunden stellt und Alles verkauft."

„Zufällig?" grinste Eliza.

„Mein Bruder wollte sich vor zwei Jahren einen kaufen, weil er nicht noch drei Jahre bis zu seinem Hogwarts- Brief warten wollte. Naja, der Typ war auf jeden Fall sehr unseriös."

„Cool" lachte Queenie und rollte vom Bett. Sie riss mehrere Bücher mit sich zu Boden, die über sie hinweg krachten und sie zum Teil unter sich begruben. Eliza, Millicent und Megan lachten noch lauter, als Queenie sich mühsam aufrappelte und sagte: „Mir war ja schon lange klar, dass Arithmantik schwere Kost ist, aber dass sie einen derart erschlägt, ist mir neu."

Draußen blitzte es zum wiederholten Mal.

„Kommt, wir gehen zu No. 12 und haben ein bisschen Gruselspaß" flüsterte Megan mysteriös, griff ihren Zauberstab, sprach einen Lumos und beleuchtete ihr Gesicht von unten.

„Oh ja" hauchte Queenie sofort, sprang auf, griff sich ihren Umhang und Zauberstab und klatschte zweimal in die Hände, um ihre Freundinnen zum Aufstehen aufzufordern.

Gleichzeitig rollten die beiden Sitzenden mit den Augen, aber standen langsam und sich beschwerend auf. Weitere Umhänge wurden geschnappt, Schuhe angezogen und Zauberstäbe im Ärmel verstaut. Sie entschieden sich, Remus Ersatzschlüssel auszuleihen und den gewöhnlichen Weg anstellte des Salons zu nehmen. ‚Viel zu langweilig' meinte Eliza überzeugend. Nachdem sie die Nachricht an die Küchentür von No.9 gepinnt hatten, stürzten sie sich in den strömenden Regen, durch den die Blitze und das Donnergrollen immer wieder hindurchbrachen. Ein Auto brauste vorbei, doch die Mädchen waren bereits im Eingang von No. 12 verschwunden, als das Wasser gegen die Wand von No.13 spritzte. Der Autofahrer blinzelte mehrfach: „Dieses schreckliche Licht" dachte er sich, und sah im Rückspiegel nach, ob dort nicht doch eine Gruppe Mädchen stand. Das passierte ihm in dieser Ecke ständig.

Leise schlichen Millicent, Megan, Queenie und Eliza durch den pechschwarzen Flur von Blacks Haus, vorbei an dem Bild von Mrs Black und legten ihre Umhänge auf das, was ein sauberer Haken zu sein schien, denn er glänzte im Vergleich zu den anderen.

„Wie schafft Remus es nur, hier zu leben" sagte Megan kopfschüttelnd. Sie tasteten sich zur Treppe hindurch, die nach oben führte.

„Irgh" machte Millicent und Eliza fiel fast die Treppe herunter, als ein weiterer Blitz die Silhouette der Hauselfenköpfe grotesk erleuchtete. Queenie kicherte verhalten- noch immer wagten sie nicht, lauter zu sprechen.

„Immerhin ist es warm hier. Askaban muss ja grauenhaft sein. Dunkel, geisterhaft leise und eiskalt… Und dann diese Dementoren" sagte Eliza und entzündete die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs, um die Treppenstufen zu prüfen. Queenie schauderte: „Ich bete, dass ich nie einem persönlich begegnen muss. Man kann sie ja noch nicht einmal richtig bekämpfen."

„Das stimmt nicht ganz" widersprach Eliza, „Remus hat gesagt, es gibt einen Zauber, der gegen sie wirkt. Aber ich hab vergessen welchen."

„Wie auch immer. Grauenvoll."

„Wenn ich mir vorstelle, ich müsste nach Askaban und wüsste, ich bin unschuldig- Selbstmord wäre da die erste Wahl" stellte Megan stolz fest.

„Du würdest nicht die Möglichkeit wählen, deine Unschuld zu beweisen."

„Wer in Askaban sitzt, kommt dort nicht mehr heraus. Außer du heißt Sirius Black, natürlich. Wie hat er das geschafft?"

Alle zuckten mit den Schultern. Sie stießen auf den dritten Treppenabsatz, als es Eliza plötzlich wie eine Faust ins Gesicht traf- eine Erinnerung. Sie war vollkommen in einer Vergangenheit gelandet, die Mädchen waren verschwunden und stattdessen stand sie neben einem jungen, gutaussehendem Mann und Regulus Black.

„Du musst versuchen, aus Slytherin herauszukommen, Reg. Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff reicht schon, keiner wird dich dafür köpfen. Es ist deine einzige Chance, wenn du eigene Entscheidungen treffen willst."

„Es ist meine Entscheidung, mich nach Slytherin einteilen zu lassen. Wirst du…wirst du mich hassen, Sirius?"

Der Ältere schwieg und mit einem Mal veränderte sich die Szene. Regulus sah nun viel mehr nach demjenigen, aus den sie kennengelernt hatte. Auch Sirius schien älter, hatte eine alte Ledertasche über die Schultern geworfen und durch die Fenster glitzerten die Sterne und der Mond herein:

„Du hast mich vor Jahren gefragt, ob ich dich hassen würde" meinte Sirius, seine Hand ruhte auf der Schulter seines jüngeren Bruders: „Nein. Ich verachte vielleicht deinen Enthusiasmus, die Ideale dieser Familie, aber du bist mein Bruder. Du bist ein Opfer der Erziehung geworden. Pass auf dich auf, kleiner Bruder."

„Und du pass auf dich auf- flieh, wenn es sein muss."

„Du kennst mich, Reg, ich renne nicht weg- meistens jedenfalls nicht."

Unvermutet umarmte Sirius Regulus und im geisterhaft weißen Licht konnte sie die Augen der Brüder verdächtig glitzern sehen. Sirius war einen guten Kopf größer, seine Hände drückten Regulus an sich, der seinen Bruder fest an sich drückte.

„Kreacher!" kreischte eine gebieterische Frauenstimme aus dem Zimmer, vor dessen Tür sie standen.

„Geh, verschwinde!"

„Bleib dir treu" sagte Sirius, schwang seinen Zauberstab ein letztes Mal und wurde unsichtbar, während Regulus die Treppe hinauflief.

Erneut veränderte sich die Szene, diesmal drastisch.

„Und du bist sicher, dass wir jetzt hier sein können."

Totsicher, Kumpel. Mum ist für vier Wochen mit Kreacher nach sonst- wo- hin gereist und Reg verbringt seine Freizeit lieber bei den Malfoys."

Zwei Jungs kamen die Treppe hinauf, einer war Sirius, der einen fingerlosen Handschuh von seiner Hand zupfte und sich dann damit durch die Haare fuhr und James. Er ahmte Sirius in seiner Bewegung nach. Die beiden könnten nicht unterschiedlicher sein, und doch waren sie sich so ähnlich.

Sirius trug Muggelklamotten, wie auch Eliza, Anne, Remus, Millicent, Megan und Queenie sie in den Ferien deutlich bevorzugten- eine Lederjacke, ein AC-DC Shirt und abgetragene Turnschuhe. James neben ihm sah dagegen aus wie ein Musterschüler, wenn auch mit einer unnachahmlichen Lässigkeit, die Harry sicherlich gebrauchen könnte. Das Hemd hing schief auf seinen Schultern, der Gürtel hing locker um seine Hüften, aber seine schwarzen Schuhe waren auf Hochglanz poliert und die Krawatte war höchstens drei Mal getragen worden.

„Was ist das denn?" fragte James interessiert und betrachtete ein Objekt auf der Treppe.

„Oh, das muss Reg dort hingelegt haben. Ja, das ist einer meiner Notknaller, den ich in meinem Zimmer deponiert habe, um…"

„Um deiner Mum mal einen kleinen Schrecken einzujagen und…"

„Eventuell einen Herzinfarkt auszulösen. Richtig."

„Irgendwann wirst du für Mord ins Gefängnis wandern, ich sehe es vor meinen Augen."

Sirius hielt kurz an, starrte an die Decke und grinste: „Hm…ja. Das wird vermutlich passieren."

James klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, woraufhin ihm der größere Sirius die Haare zerwuschelte.

Sie redeten weiter, scheinbar Witze austauschend und Eliza wurde zurück in die Gegenwart geschleudert, wo Millicent sie vor dem Umfallen bewahrte.

„Was zur…" murmelte Megan kopfschüttelnd.

„Das war eine Erinnerung. Erst waren da Sirius und Regulus Black, als Sirius scheinbar von zuhause abgehauen ist. In der zweiten waren er und…und James hier, um irgendetwas abzuholen."

„Komm" meinte Queenie und zog die anderen weiter nach oben, bis sie vor den Türen von Regulus und Sirius standen.

„Du kennst beide, Eliza. Wo sollen wir anfangen?"

„Vielleicht bei Reg- er ist tot und so können wir nicht besonders viel Privatsphäre verletzen."

Millicent stieß die Tür mit dem glänzenden Schild daran auf und machte ein Ah- Laut. Queenie und Megan taten es ihr gleich und selbst Eliza, die den Raum einmal gesehen hatte, konnte es nicht unterdrücken.

Grün und Silber dominierten die Wände, eine Ledercouch stand vor dem Kamin, der Schreibtisch war mit Schlangen verziert und durch einen Spalt zwischen den smaragdgrünen Vorhängen lugte die Ecke eines Lederkissens hervor. Neben der Tür stand ein Bett an der Wand, über das detailgetreu das Familienwappen der Blacks gezeichnet worden war. Der Spruch Toujours Pur sowie die drei kleinen Elstern unter dem B waren mit selbst-schimmernder Farbe gemalt worden und glänzten im gedämpften Licht.

„Das gefällt mir" sagte Megan und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Ihr Blick wanderte die Wand am Kopfende hinauf und Eliza konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Augen verengten. Megan setzte sich auf, eine kleine Staubwolke stieg auf, und zog den dünnen Vorhang, der die Wand bedeckte, beiseite.

„Das hier nicht" ergänzte sie düster, „Er war scheinbar ein Fan von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Diese Sammlung hier ist ganz schön… glorifizierend."

Erneut wurde um Eliza alles dunkel.

An Megans Stelle saß nun Regulus und zauberte an irgendetwas herum, das auf seinem Kopfkissen lag. Eliza wollte gerade nachsehen, was es war, als Reg aufstand und das Etwas in das Licht des kristallenen Kronleuchters hielt. Es war ein Medaillon aus Gold, in dessen Mitte ein von einer Schlange umschlungenes S mit Smaragden geschmückt war. Er ließ es aufklicken und platzierte einen Fetzen Pergament darin.

„Das wird reichen…" flüsterte der Slytherinschüler, steckte das Medaillon in seine Tasche und starrte für mehrere Sekunden einfach nur auf den Seidenteppich. Schließlich stand er doch auf, nahm eine Pergamentrolle von seinem Schreibtisch und versteckte sie in seinem Kleiderschrank.

Kaum war Eliza zurück in ihrer eigenen Zeit ignorierte sie die besorgten Nachfragen ihrer Freundinnen, ging hinüber zum unangetasteten Schrank und suchte gezielt nach dem Pergament. Pyre hatte einmal erwähnt, dass Erinnerungen nicht einfach so auftauchten. Sie waren an die Magie und an das Schicksal gebunden und es war ihre, Elizas, Aufgabe, herauszufinden, was sie mit den Informationen anfangen wollte. Es ging bisher noch nicht um Leben und Tod, aber sie musste darauf vorbereitet sein und schnell handeln.

Sie fand sie unter einem Schulumhang und einer kleinen Holzklappe, die offensichtlich ein Geheimfach verdecken sollte, dass jedoch im Laufe der Jahre ein wenig vom Holzwurm durchlöchert wurde.

„Aha!" rief sie und zog die Rolle hervor, deren Wachssiegel ungebrochen war, „Regulus hat sie hier hingelegt, bevor er Merlin-weiß-wohin hingegangen war."

„Steht etwas darauf? Auf sowas schreiben Zauberer normalerweise ihr Testament im Beisein von Zeugen."

„Ich glaube, dafür hatte Regulus nicht sonderlich viel Zeit- wer denkt auch schon an seinen Tod, wenn er siebzehn ist."

„Damals war das nicht sonderlich unüblich. Wegen diesem manischen Idioten sind viele gestorben, kurz nachdem sie volljährig geworden sind- für oder gegen ihn" erläuterte Queenie düster, „Also: mach das mal auf."

„Es steht drauf: Für Sirius."

„Nun, Sirius ist nicht hier, aber wir sind es und du bist so nah mit ihm verknüpft wie sonst nur noch Remus, Anne und Harry" feuerte Megan an. Eliza seufzte ergeben und brach das grüne Siegel, das erneut mit dem Wappen der Blacks verziert war.

Sie setzten sich hin, Eliza rollte vorsichtig das Pergament auf und räusperte sich:

„Letzter Wille und Testament von Regulus Arcturus Black

(Geboren: 9. Juli 1961, Gestorben: 20. März 1979)"

„Er hat sein Todesdatum in sein Testament eingefügt?" Queenie schnappte nach Luft und Eliza schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals mühevoll herunter. Die Handschrift war dieselbe und sie nickte. Was war an diesem 20. März vor so vielen Jahren passiert?

„Ich hinterlasse meinen Anteil des Black- Erbes meinem älteren Bruder Sirius Orion Black, da er in jeder Hinsicht Recht behalten hat. Möge er, der sich für die richtige Seite entschieden hat und der beste große Bruder ist, den sich jemand wie ich wünschen konnte, damit machen, was er für richtig hält- außer weiter diese merkwürdigen Magazine kaufen.

Die Brosche, die im Black'schen Gringottsverließ hinterlegt wurde und das Familienwappen ziert, hinterlasse ich dem treuen Hauselfen Kreacher, dass es ihm als Erinnerung diene.

Den Ring aus Gold mit in einem Rubin eingeprägten Löwen schenke ich meinem besten Freund, Barty Crouch Junior als Dank für seine langjährige und bedingungslose Unterstützung in der Hoffnung, er möge ihn an das Gute in seinem Herzen erinnern.

Meiner Mutter hinterlasse ich Nichts außer dem Wunsch, dass sie nie mehr ein böses Wort über Sirius sprechen möge und der haltlosen Illusion, sie möge gütiger werden.

Da kommt dann die Unterschrift."

„Einiges scheint da nicht funktioniert zu haben."

„Selber schuld, wenn er sein Testament im Schrank versteckt."

„Wieso? Ich hab mein Sparschwein mal dort versteckt und Baptiste hat es trotzdem gefunden" grummelte Megan, aber Queenie kicherte nur.

„Was glaubt ihr, was er meinte mit…Oh- es geht noch weiter…" sagte Millicent und Eliza drehte die Rolle herum.

„An Peter Pettigrew, meinem Beschützer in den Reihen der Todesser: Begehe niemals den Fehler, das anzustreben, was du Voldemort geschworen hast."

„Das könnte der Beweis sein, der Sirius Black freisprechen könnte. Mit verschiedenen Zaubern kann man die Echtheit dieses Dokuments prüfen, sodass selbst das Ministerium das anerkennen muss!"

„Freisprechen im Fall des Verrates" grenzte Millicent mahnend ein, aber Nichts konnte Elizas Laune für diesen Moment trüben. Sirius könnte freikommen, er würde wieder in die Gesellschaft eintreten und Harry hätte endlich eine Berechtigung die Dursleys zu verlassen.

„Am Besten wir senden das an irgendjemanden, der was damit anfangen kann. Vielleicht bekommen wir dann weniger Ärger."

„Dumbledore" kam es von Megan, Queenie und Millicent gleichzeitig, sie lachten. Sirius Zimmer war ihnen nun nicht mehr interessant genug, sodass der Entschluss stand, zurück in No.9 zu wandern, diesmal via Flohpulver.

Keiner würde je wissen, dass sie einen großartigen Anteil an Sirius Freispruch hatten- so der kurze Plan der Gruppe.

„Wisst ihr das Neueste?" fragte Anne am Abend die Mädchen, als sie Remus Suppe eingoss. Der Werwolf lachte leise.

„Nein" kam es einstimmig zurück.

„Harry hat seine Tante aufgeblasen!" sagte Anne strahlend.

„Petunia?" fragte Eliza entsetzt und stellte sich die knochige Frau vor, wie sie langsam immer größer wurde.

„Das ist eher unwahrscheinlich. Arthur Weasley meinte es geht um eine Schwester von Vernon, Marge oder sowas" erläuterte Remus, noch immer grinsend.

„Und was ist mit Harry?"

„Der hat sich mit dem Fahrenden Ritter nach London fahren lassen, wo er auf Fudge traf. Laut dem Minister dachte er, er würde mindestens von Hogwarts verwiesen und dann nach Askaban geschickt werden. Er hat definitiv einen falschen Eindruck von den Gesetzen der Zaubererwelt. Jetzt lebt er kurzzeitig im Tropfenden Kessel und freut sich vermutlich ein Loch in den Bauch."

„Unglaublich" sagte Anne kopfschüttelnd und schlug dem noch leise lachenden Remus hart auf die Schulter, „So witzig ist das nicht!"

„Ich muss nur daran denken, was James sagen würde, wenn er jetzt hier wäre- von Sirius ganz zu schweigen. Der Stolz würde vermutlich die Decke sprengen."

„Du wirst vermutlich der unverantwortungsbewussteste Lehrer von ganz Hogwarts."

„Das geht nicht, Mum" widersprach Eliza, „Lockhart hält den Rekord ganz schön hoch. Egal, wie durchgeknallt Remus ist, so schlimm kann er nie werden."

Die letzten Tage der Ferien vergingen ohne große Vorkommnisse, die Mädchen verließen den Grimmauldplatz No.9, sie hatten das Testament an Dumbledore geschickt und Remus hatte ihnen allen wiederholt eingeschärft, ihn in Hogwarts ja nicht als Freund zu betrachten und zu behandeln.

Es war, wie Queenie lachend feststellte, eine Freikarte, ihn so oft reinzulegen, wie sie wollten.

Der erste September kam schneller als gedacht und Remus, der den Vollmond am 31. August nicht gut überstand, übernachtete im Hogwarts Express, damit er nicht die Abfahrt verpassen konnte.

Eliza wühlte sich durch die Massen am Bahnhof, Anne hatte sie diesmal am Eingang zu Kings Cross abgesetzt, da eine wichtige Pressekonferenz auf sie wartete, und die Rothaarige suchte nun jemanden, den sie kannte.

Eine Gruppe Ravenclaw Schüler kam an ihr vorbei, sie grüßten sich und dann sah sie Arthur Weasley, wie er etwas abseits mit Harry sprach. Sie hatte noch etwas Zeit, aber weigerte sich, einen Umweg über die Gryffindor- Familie einzuschlagen. Stattdessen bestieg sie den Zug, sah die Slytherins ihres Jahres in einem Abteil sitzen und quetschte sich herein.

Draco schüttelte abwesend und grinsend ihre Hand, als wüsste er etwas, was keiner sonst wissen konnte. Eliza mochte den Ausdruck auf seinem spitzen Gesicht nicht. Daphne, Pansy und Astoria kamen hinzu und schmissen Eliza sang-und-klanglos heraus.

„Wie höflich" kommentierte die Potter durch die geschlossene Abteiltür hindurch, machte eine rüde Geste in Richtung Daphne, griff Krones Käfig und machte sich auf den Weg durch den Zug.

Wo auch immer ihre Freundinnen waren, es war nicht am Anfang oder dem üblichen Teil des Zuges. Etwas verloren stand sie nun im Gang, sah sich um und sah einen vertrauten Rotschopf auf sie zulaufen. Ginny Weasley grinste sie kurz an.

„Falls du noch Platz suchst, Harry, Ron und Hermine sind weiter hinten" sagte das Mädchen leise, Eliza dankte ihr und sie gingen getrennte Wege.

Es war nicht sonderlich schwer, die Gryffindors zu finden, wenn man nach ihnen suchte. Im Abteil war sogar noch Platz, doch Eliza setzte sich fast auf Hermines neue Katze, als sie unvorsichtig neben Harry Platz nahm.

„Er sieht aus, als ob ein guter Zauber ihn erledigen könnte, meint ihr nicht?" merkte Ron mit einem Blick auf Remus an, der im Platz am Fenster zusammengekauert saß und schlief.

Regen klatschte gegen Mittag an die Scheiben, während die Ferienerlebnisse ausgetauscht wurden. Nun erfuhr Eliza aus erster Hand, was Harry mit seiner Tante angestellt hatte und sie berichtete ausführlich von den Missetaten, die sie mit den Mädels veranstaltet hatte. Remus und Sirius ließ sie dabei geflissentlich aus.

Dann kam Harry schließlich auf etwas zu sprechen, was er schon vorher mit seinen besten Freunden hatte bereden wollen: Sirius Black war hinter ihm her.

Der Potter beobachtete die Reaktionen genau. Hermine wurde blass, schlug die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen und sagte dann in einem Ton, der vermuten ließ, sie traue Harry nicht sonderlich viel zu: „Black ist tatsächlich aus Askaban ausgebrochen, um dich zu jagen! Oh, Harry. Du musst ganz, ganz vorsichtig sein. Such bloß keinen Ärger, Harry."

„Ich suche keinen Ärger" Eliza zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „Meistens findet der Ärger mich!"

„Aber warum" fragte Ron und blickte zu Harrys Schwester, „jagt er nicht euch beide- ich meine. Theoretisch seid ihr beide eine Gefahr für ihr-wisst-schon-wen."

„Denk doch mal nach, Ron" schnaubte Hermine, „Es war Harry, und Harry allein, der ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf damals besiegt hat. Vermutlich hat er Eliza hier einfach übersehen. Niemand weiß, was sie für eine Macht hat, sonst würde Black sie sicherlich auch jagen."

„Da bin ich ehrlich gesagt froh drum."

„Noch etwas" meinte Harry, „mein Onkel hat die Sache für Hogsmeade nicht unterschrieben, Fudge wollte das auch nicht. Also…"

„Tarnumhang?" schlug Eliza vor, Ron nickte sofort und fügte hinzu: „McGonagall wird es schon erlauben, wenn wir bei ihm sind. Und im Notfall fragen wir Fred und George, die kennen jeden Geheimgang aus dem Schloss heraus."

„Seid ihr von Sinnen?" fragte Hermine entgeistert, „Mit Black auf freiem Fuß wird niemand Harry nach Hogsmeade lassen und Ron: Was macht es für einen Unterschied, ob wir dabei sind oder nicht? Black wird sich nicht von ein paar Zauberschülern von seinem Ziel abbringen lassen! Es ist viel sicherer für Harry, wenn er…"

Ein schrilles Pfeifen unterbrach ihre Rede.

„Was zum Teufel?" fragte Harry, stand auf und gebot kurz Schweigen.

„Das kommt aus deinem Koffer, Harry" merkte Ron an und hob diesen mit Leichtigkeit von der Gepäckablage und wühlte darin herum. Er zog ein Taschen- Spickoskop aus etwas, das eine Socke darstellen könnte.

„Was hast du damit gemacht?" fragte Hermine anschuldigend in Richtung Ron.

„Ich hätte es nicht mit Errol schicken sollen, es hat vermutlich etwas abbekommen."

„Steck es zurück, Ron" warf Eliza mit einem Blick auf Remus, Professor Lupin, ein, „Oder er wacht noch auf."

Harry machte eine zustimmende Geste und bald war das Geräusch nicht mehr wahrzunehmen.

Der Zug ratterte dahin, während Schüler auf den Gängen herumtollten, verlorene Erstklässler sich einen Weg bahnten und die älteren Schüler lässig umher schritten, als gehöre ihnen die Welt. Die Hexe mit den Süßigkeiten wurde von ihnen um einige Stapel Kesselkuchen und, für Eliza, Boxen Droubles Bester Blaskaugummi erleichtert.

„In Hogsmeade" begann Ron, warf einen kurzen Blick auf Harry, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „gibt es den so genannten Honigtopf- die verkaufen ALLES. Wirklich- Pfefferkekse, die lassen dir den Mund rauchen und Schokokugeln gefüllt mit Erdbeermouse du Schlagsahne und ganz tollte Zuckerfederkiele, die man in der Schule lutschen kann und somit aussieht, als würde man nur überlegen, was man schreiben soll. Ganz zu schweigen von Brausekugeln: Du hebst vom Boden ab, wenn du sie lutschst!"

„Hast du die Werbung auswendig gelernt?" fragte Eliza lachend, Ron wurde rot und nickte.

„Aber Hogsmeade ist doch auch sonst ganz interessant" warf Hermine ein, doch erneut wurde sie unterbrochen, als der Zug urplötzlich anhielt.

Es polterte hie und da, als wären Koffer aus der Gepäckablage gesegelt.

„Sind wir schon da? Ist doch etwas früh" sagte Harry mit Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Da er am nächsten an der Tür saß, stand er auf und sah auf den Gang.

„Überall schauen sie nach, was los ist. Also war es kein Schüler, der die Notbremse gezogen hat." Ron drückte sich unterdessen näher an die Scheibe und versuchte durch die Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen, die den Zug einhüllte.

„Da draußen bewegt sich irgendetwas, ich glaube, es steigen Leute ein."

„Vielleicht hat jemand den Zug verpasst?"

Ron und Harry tauschten grinsend vielsagende Blicke: „Da gibt's aber auch andere Möglichkeiten. Sagt mal…" Harry schüttelte sich und auch Eliza bemerkte nun die kriechende Kälte, die die Fensterscheibe mit Rons Atem beschlagen ließ. Das Licht ging ohne Vorwarnung aus und tauchte den gesamten Zug in undurchdringliche Dunkelheit.

Alle hielten den Atem an und sahen sich nervös um. Irgendetwas Dubioses war hier am Werk, schwarze Magie vielleicht? Hermine rieb kurz die Hände aneinander und hauchte hinein: „Glaubt ihr, Black hat das hier geplant?"

„Nein" sagte Eliza bestimmt, „Es gibt einfachere Wege, Harry zu töten und es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass er den ganzen Zug durchsuchen will, um ein Opfer ausfindig zu machen."

„Das ist sehr beruhigend" erwiderte Harry neben ihr sarkastisch, Eliza lachte leise und tätschelte ihm den Arm. Die Tür zum Abteil glitt unvermutet auf und eine dunkle Gestalt machte einen Schritt vorwärts, stolperte über die Füße von Elizas Bruder und viel zu Boden.

„Hallo?" kam es mit zitternder Stimme vom Boden, „Wisst ihr, was da los ist? Autsch- tut mir Leid."

„Hallo Neville" grüßte Harry und nun erkannte auch Eliza die Person als Neville Longbottom, „Kein Problem, setz dich."

Ein lautes Fauchen zeigte an, dass auch er sich versucht hatte, auf Krummbein niederzulassen.

„Ich geh jetzt nach vorne und frage den Lockführer, was hier vor sich geht" sagte Hermine, ein Hauch Genervtheit und Unruhe in ihrer klaren Stimme. Die Denkerin, für die Eliza mehr als alles andere dankbar war, erhob sich, schlängelte sich durch das Gewühl von Beinen, öffnete die Tür und zwei kurze Aufschreie hallten nun durch das Abteil.

„Ginny!" sagte Ron, als er das hörte, „Komm rein und setz dich hin."

„Autsch" fügte Neville hinzu. Ginny tastete sich leichtfüßig an ihnen vorbei, suchte freie Plätze, indem sie mit ihren Händen nach eventuellen Köpfen tastete. Schließlich saß sie gegenüber von Eliza: „Kann mir jemand von euch sagen, was hier los ist?"

„Ruhe!" unterbrach eine weitere, neue Stimme. Remus Lupin rumorte mit etwas in seiner Hand und unerwartet entzündete er eine Hand voll Flammen.

Hermine sah ihn an, als wäre sie neidisch auf diesen Einfall. Die Dunkelheit wich zurück, doch ehe er sich erheben konnte- alle saßen- glitt die Tür ein weiteres Mal auf und Remus' Feuer ging ohne Vorwarnung auf.

Ein Schatten, dunkler als die Dunkelheit um sie herum, stand in der Tür. Der Umhang der Gestalt schien zu schweben, wie von einer unsichtbaren Brise getragen und ein rasselnder, grauenvoller Ton wie von einem verwundeten, sterbenden Tier, das nicht mehr lange atmen würde, drang zu ihnen durch.

Eliza spürte, wie Harry neben sich hier versteifte. Und auch sie spürte nun, wie sich etwas wie eine Glocke über sie legte. Die Geräusche der anderen wurden immer gedämpfter, alles um sie herum wurde undeutlich. Pyres Melodie wurde dafür langsam lauter: „Ich muss dich beschützen…" sagte die raue, schwache Stimme des kranken Drachen.

„Lily, nimm Harry und flieh" sie konnte ihren Vater hören, das war James Stimme, „Er ist es, flieh."

„Nein, nicht Harry. Hab Erbarmen, Erbarmen. Töte mich- töte mich an seiner Stelle." Ein Roter Schatten bildete sich undeutlich vor Elizas Augen bei diesen Worten.

Jemand lachte und Lily Potter schrie auf, schrie Harrys Namen und dann war da die Stimme von ihrem eigenen Bruder in ihrem Kopf: Ich muss ihr helfen, wer ist sie? Warum kann ich meine Arme nicht mehr bewegen- Ich muss aufstehen, jemand muss ihr doch helfen!

Etwas in Elizas Brust wurde warm, wie eine Kugel von hellem Licht, sie konnte spüren, wie es wuchs und ihren Körper verließ, doch sehen konnte sie noch immer nichts.

Die anderen Insassen jedoch klappte der Mund auf, während sie das Schauspiel, das nur Remus im Ansatz verstehen konnte, beobachteten. Eine Art silbrig- weißer Ball formte sich auf Höhe von Elizas Brust, er leuchtete und pulsierte, mit dem Mädchen durch einen dünnen Faden verbunden.

Der Dementor wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Hab Erbarmen, Erbarmen" schrie Lily weiter, in Elizas Kopf grausam widerhallend.

Dann, plötzlich, als würde sich in dem Mädchen etwas aufbäumen, explodierte die faustgroße Kugel, wuchs schlagartig und der Dementor verschwand, von dem grellen Licht in die Knie gezwungen.

Erneut waren nun Harrys Gedanken in denen seiner Schwester. Sie konnte spüren, wie er ohnmächtig wurde.

Die Kugel verschwand.

„Eliza?" fragte Remus besorgt, kramte in seiner Tasche nach etwas und hielt ihr dann ein Stück Schokolade vor die Nase, „Iss das. Kann einer von euch Harrys aufwecken?"

„Ähm…" Rons Hand klatschte laut, als er seinem Besten Freund eine Ohrfeige gab.

„Was…Was…ist?"

„Du warst ohnmächtig, Kumpel. Dieses Teil muss dich irgendwie angegriffen haben. Wenn Eliza nicht diese Show abgezogen hätte, dann…" Ron sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Gestorben wäre hier keiner" brach der Professor die Stille, brach einen riesigen Schoko-Riegel in Stücke und verteilte sie an die anderen Anwesenden im Abteil. Als Ginny kurz wimmerte, während Remus erläuterte, was Dementoren waren, reagierte Hermine schneller als Eliza. Die Potter versuchte noch immer, herauszufinden, was mit ihr passiert war. Sie wusste, dass ein Dementor eigentlich nur von einem Patronus vertrieben werden konnte, doch hatte sie weder gelernt wie man so etwas tat, noch hatte sie den Zauber ausgeführt.

„Ich gehe kurz zum Zugführer und sage ihm, was geschehen ist. Iss die Schokolade, Harry. Es wird dir dann besser gehen."

Erst als der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste die Abteiltür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, sprach Harry.

„Hat sonst noch jemand diese Schreie gehört?"

„Welche Schreie?" fragte Hermine sofort.

„Eine Frau."

„Es hat nirgendwo eine…"

„Ich konnte es auch hören. Irgendwie war ich wie mit deinen Gedanken verbunden. Du…du musst doch wissen, wer das war!"

„Wer?" fragten alle wie aus einem Munde.

„Harry, das war…also" Eliza sah in die Augen ihres Bruders, die ihren eigenen so ähnlich waren, „das war Mum. Und ich meine damit nicht Anne, ich meine unsere Mum."

„Woher kannst du das wissen?" Harry stand wütend auf, als könne er nicht glauben, dass seine Schwester mehr über die Vergangenheit wusste, als er selbst.

„Ich habe sie schon öfter gehört. Es hat was mit dieser Skyrim- Sache zu tun. Ich konnte auch Dad hören, du nicht."

„Wie kommst in meinen Kopf rein?"

„Nicht mit Absicht, Merlin bewahre. Es passiert einfach. Wir können Dumbledore fragen, was er davon hält. Vielleicht weiß er Rat."

Harry sah noch immer wütend aus, ging zum Fenster und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf gegen die Scheibe, während der Zug langsam wieder anfuhr, die Lichter angingen und es merklich wärmer wurde.

Eliza war verwirrt. Sie wusste, dass sie mit Sicherheit nicht anders reagieren würde, wenn sie herausfände, dass jemand einfach so in ihrem Geist herumwühlte, aber es kam ihr selbst vor wie ein Instinkt, ein Reflex. Könnte es sein, dass es etwas mit Pyres Krankheit zu tun hatte? Dass ihre Kräfte nun nur noch zum Teil von dem Drachen gesteuert wurden, aber sie keine Kontrolle darüber mehr hatte? War dies der Anfang vom Ende? Zeigte es etwa an, dass sie beide- Skyrim und Drache- nicht mehr viel Zeit hatten.

Ein schrecklicher Gedanke.

Die Abteiltür glitt unvermutet auf, Remus trat ein und sah sich kurz um. Als er Harry sah, der noch immer die Schokolade in Händen hielt, lächelte er und schien wieder etwas an Farbe zu gewinnen: „Ich hab die Schokolade nicht vergiftet, glaub mir."

Den Rest der Zugfahrt verbrachten sie schweigend, aber von Elizas Seite war es kein angenehmes Gefühl mehr. Harry war wütend- wütend auf sie und wütend auf seine eigene „Schwäche". Seiner Haltung nach zu urteilen, konnte er nicht glauben und wollte nicht verstehen, warum es ausgerechnet ihn so mitgenommen hatte. Er hielt es für ein Manko.

Noch bevor der Zug ratternd anhielt, verließ Eliza das Abteil und kehrte nicht wieder zurück. Remus beobachtete unterdessen Harry. Er war James so schrecklich, schrecklich ähnlich. Die Haare- tiefschwarz und ungebändigt, die Nase, die gesamte Statur und sein Stolz. Und doch hatte er genauso viel Lily in sich, wie Eliza. Die Augen, die ihm über die Jahre sehr vertraut geworden waren und in denen er die Emotionen besser erkennen konnte, als Eliza selbst, und auch von seiner Mutter hatte er einen gewissen Stolz geerbt.

Es war schrecklich, die beiden Geschwister zu sehen, wie sie sich gegenseitig beschützen und doch voneinander fern halten wollten, als würden sie einander nicht kennen und nicht kennen lernen wollen. Beide hatten eine schwere Zukunft vor sich, so viel war dem Werwolf sicher, aber getrennt voneinander könnte das Ganze zu einem Familiendrama werden, das es seit den Blacks nicht mehr gegeben hatte. Da Remus Eliza zu gut kannte, als dass er sie beschatten würde, entschloss er sich seiner bester Freunde Wille wegen um den einzigen Sohn der Potters zu kümmern. Er brauchte Remus mehr als Eliza, denn sie hatte eine gewisse Willensstärke. Remus' Sinne waren noch geschärft von der vorangegangenen Nacht, weshalb er diesen Entschluss überhaupt traf.

Eliza unterdessen suchte irgendjemanden, den sie noch kannte, denn sie wollte nicht wie ein Außenseiter allein in einer der Kutschen sitzen.

„Iza!" kam es da gerade aus einer der offenen Türen, sie wirbelte herum und sah Megan, wie sie grinsend zu ihrer fehlenden Freundin herüberwank. Die Kolonne fuhr an, doch Eliza machte einen Sprint über den gepflasterten Vorhof, sprang und wurde von Queenie in das Innere der Droschke gezogen. Heute fuhren sie ausnahmsweise mal ohne das Verdeck und somit wehte eine leichte Brise durch ihre Haare.

„Wo wahrt ihr die ganze Zeit?"

„Die Frage ist wohl eher: wo warst du? Malfoy meinte, du wärest aus dem Abteil geflüchtete, aber wir haben dich nirgendwo mehr gefunden."

„Ich war bei Harry, Ron und Hermine- und Remus natürlich."

„Woups" sagte Millicent und schlug sich gegen die Stirn, „Wir dachten, dass ist Weaslette. Bei dem Licht waren eure Haare kaum zu unterscheiden."

„Ach, ist nicht so dramatisch. Habt ihr das mit den Dementoren mitbekommen?"

„Natürlich" sagte Megan und lachte vor sich hin, „Draco hat sich vor Angst fast in die Hosen gemacht, als die Lichter ausgingen und als es anfing, zu gefrieren, ist er in irgendein anderes Abteil gestürmt. War wohl nicht die beste Wahl."

Eliza fing an zu lachen.

„Armer Draco. Wie peinlich für ihn und… Oh. mein. Gott. Diese Dementoren- sie stehen am Tor zum Gelände Wache! Wie kann Dumbledore das zulassen."

„Dumbledore dreht vermutlich wirklich langsam durch. Vielleicht hat es was mit Black zu tun?" merkte Megan nachdenklich an.

„Das kann er nicht machen. Die Schüler sind in Gefahr."

„Andere fühlen sich aber sicherer. Nicht alle wissen, dass Black ein niedlicher Hund ist- sie halten ihn für den gefährlichen Massenmörder und Verräter deiner Eltern. Ersteres stimmt vermutlich sogar noch" legte Queenie geschickt dar, tippte mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs gegen einen kleinen Knopf mit dem Wappen von Hogwarts darauf und schon entfaltete sich das Dach über der Kutsche.

„Ich freue mich schon sehr auf das Festessen" stieß Millicent unvermutet auf halbem Weg durch das mit geflügelten Ebern flankierte Doppeltor aus und alle lachten kurz auf, ehe erneut eine angespannte Stille eintrat.

Innerhalb der Grenzen des Schlossgeländes war es doch merklich wärmer und befreit sprangen die vier Slytherins aus der Kutsche auf den mit Licht gefluteten, steinernen Innenhof. Noch waren sie nicht am Zielort, der Eingangshalle, und so folgten sie den Massen an schwarz gewandeten, schwatzenden und lachenden Schülern durch einen der breiten Torbögen und am Rand des Hauptturms vorbei zum Innenhof vor der Eingangshalle. Die alten Strebebögen waren noch etwas überwucherter als letztes Jahr, doch der Brunnen in der Mitte war noch genauso magisch erhalten wie der Rest des Schlosses. Die Flammen auf den steinernen Säulen loderten fröhlich und die ersten Schüler stießen nun die Tore zur Eingangshalle auf. Ein Schwall von Wärme rauschte über sie hinweg, als sie in die mit Fackeln erleuchtete Halle traten.

Die Marmortreppe glänzte frisch poliert, ebenso wie die Geländer und Eliza atmete tief ein.

„Es ist so gut, wieder zurück zu sein."

Die andere drei Lachten und zogen die Potter hinter sich her durch die offen stehenden, goldenen Flügeltüren zu ihrer linken.

„Potter, Granger- ich will sie beide sprechen" kam da die Stimme von Professor McGonagall über die Köpfe der Schülermenge hinweg. Harry seufzte merklich auf, während Hermine ihn mit sich zog. Eliza wartete darauf, ebenfalls gerufen zu werden, doch schien ihre Großmutter sich später mit ihr befassen zu wollen. Remus hatte mit Sicherheit etwas damit zu tun.

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle nahmen sie an ihrem Haustisch Platz und Megan strich gedankenverloren über das malträtierte Holz. Millicent sah sich kurz um, ehe sie den goldenen Teller vor sich mit sehnsüchtigen Blicken bedachte. Jemand zog ihnen gegenüber die Stühle heraus und Malfoy, Zabini, Nott und die zwei Felsbrocken ließen sich dort nieder.

„Guten Abend, die Damen" grüßte Zabini gut gelaunt und richtete aufwendig seine Krawatte. Ein paar Ringe glitzerten an seinen Händen und Eliza, die die Augen wie Megan auch verdrehte, ging auf seinen „subtilen" Hinweis ein.

„Welch…ähm…hübschen Schmuck du da trägst, Zabini. Hast du ihn aus der Schmuckschatulle deiner Mutter entnommen?" fragte Eliza beiläufig. Draco unterdrückte ein Lachen und hustete stattdessen.

„Sie hat einen guten Geschmack, das muss man ihr lassen" kommentierte Megan und wank Zabinis Hand näher zu sich heran, „der hier" sie deutete auf den Schmuckvollsten von allen aus Silber, an den Seiten mit je einer eingeprägten Fleur de Lys geschmückt und obenauf saß eine fein gearbeitete Schlange, die in ihrem aufgerissenen Mund einen goldbraunen Edelstein hielt.

Eliza, die keine Ahnung von Schmuck irgendwelcher Art hatte, hörte nur halb- interessiert zu, während sie Remus kurz zulächelte und dann Ausschau nach Harry und Hermine hielt.

„Platin" so viel zu Silber, „5 Karat, wiegt um die 30 Gramm und der Edelstein ist ein Tigerauge, 3 Karat. Gesamtpreis… 58 Galleonen, 13 Sickel. Kommt aus Frankreich, nehme ich an?"

Blaise Mund klappte auf und Megan fing an zu lachen: „Kommt schon, meinem Großvater gehört die größte, teuerste und ausgefallenste Gold- und Schmuckschmiede im gesamten Commonwealth. Ihr könnt doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, das würde an mir vorbeiziehen."

„Oh je. Wenn dir mal jemand einen Antrag macht, muss er aber aufpassen, dass du den Ring nicht ablehnst, weil er nicht gut genug verarbeitet ist" warf Draco ein und grinste fies. Megan winkte ab:

„Den Ring dafür hab ich mir schon rausgesucht."

Diese Aussage ließ alle um sie herum die Köpfe schütteln, doch dann trat Professor Flitwick mit dem Sprechenden Hut vor und alles verstummte, als die Flügeltüren sich öffneten und Hagrid eine Horde Erstklässler hineinführte.

„Waren wir auch so klein und so…ich weiß nicht… winzig?" fragte Theo verblüfft und erhob sich kaum merklich, um die Schüler zu betrachten. Das war das Problem am Slytherintisch- man bekam von wichtigen Ereignissen kaum etwas mit.

„Flitwick fällt unter denen gar nicht auf" sagte Millicent und Eliza biss sich auf die Lippe, um die Erhabenheit des Momentes nicht zu zerstören. Draco hustete erneut.

Die Einteilung der Schüler zog sich quälend hin und die wenigen Male, bei denen die Drittklässler für ihr Haus applaudieren mussten, wurden erst dann richtig anspruchsvoll, als sich die Neuen für die Slytherins ab dem Buchstaben L zu häufen schienen. Hatte der Hut etwa keine Lust mehr?

„Mary- Louise Nott" sagte Flitwick piepsig und nun wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit eindeutig nach vorne. Theodore schien entspannt, doch er blinzelte auffällig oft, während er seiner Schwester dabei zusah, wie sie den Hut aufsetzte.

„Slytherin" rief der Hut erneut.

„Merlin sei Dank" sagte Theo erleichtert, als Mary- Louise sich irgendwo hinsetzte.

„Bin ich froh, dass ich keine Geschwister habe" ließ Draco verlauten, während sie dem letzten Schüler (Timothy Walton) applaudierten.

„Das würde ich so nicht im Raum stehen lassen" sagte Eliza, während die Flügeltüren aufglitten und die drei einzigen noch fehlenden Menschen die Große Halle betraten.

„Stimmt- über den Jungen, der überlebt hat, sollte man sich auch nicht beschweren. Ich habe gehört, er soll ein riesiges Vermögen haben. Wenn Black seine Aufgabe erledigt hat, bekommst du das alles."

Er war zu weit gegangen, Eliza wollte gerade mit der Hand ausholen, als Megan diese packte und in Richtung des Lehrerpults nickte.

Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben, Stille legte sich über die Halle.

„Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich habe euch allen einige Dinge mitzuteilen, bevor uns das herrliche Festmahl zu sehr berauscht. Wie ihr mitbekommen habt, ist der Hogwartsexpress durchsucht worden- von den Dementoren von Askaban. Sie sind auch an allen Eingängen zum Schulgelände postiert und werden erst dann abgezogen, wenn Sirius Black gefasst wurde. Auch wenn mir vom Minister persönlich versichert wurde, dass dies keinen Einfluss auf unseren Schulalltag haben wird, hier ein Wort der Warnung: Dementoren sind böse Kreaturen, sie unterscheiden nicht zwischen dem, den sie jagen und dem, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellt. Daher bitte ich euch, Vorsicht walten zu lassen, aber gleichzeitig nicht zu vergessen, dass man Glück und Zuversicht auch in Zeiten der Dunkelheit finden kann, wenn man nur nicht vergisst, ein Licht leuchten zu lassen.

Der Wald auf dem Schlossgelände ist allen Schülern verboten (ein Blick zum Gryffindortisch), ebenso wie das Dorf Hogsmeade für alle Schüler der ersten und zweiten Klasse.

Nun kommen wir zu etwas Angenehmerem. Ich freue mich, euch gleich zwei neue Lehrer vorstellen zu dürfen. Zuerst Professor Lupin, der sich freundlicherweise bereiterklärt hat, den Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste zu übernehmen."

Leiser, wenig begeisterter Beifall begrüßte den bescheidenen Lehrer, doch die vier Mädchen, Harry, Ron und Hermine brachen in lauten Applaus aus. Snape starrte Lupin voller Abscheu an.

„Hoffentlich überlebt er das Jahr" kommentierte Zabini besorgt und sah zwischen den Mädchen ihm gegenüber hin und her.

„Ach, das wird schon."

„Ist er nicht der Typ, der bei McGonagall und dir lebt?" fragte Draco, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Er lebt nicht bei Mum und mir, sondern sie kennen sich aus der Schulzeit und er lebt ein paar Häuser weiter."

„Aha."

„Es wird zu keiner Bevorzugung kommen. Professor Lupin ist äußerst rechtschaffen."

„Zu keiner weiteren Bevorzugung. Snape hat in dir ja schon seinen liebsten Schüler gefunden. Vielleicht hat er Angst, dass Lupin ihm den Rang ablaufen wird."

„Professor McGonagall ist immer noch meine Lieblingslehrerin."

„Haltet die Klappe" sagte Queenie, während an den anderen Tischen erneut Jubel ausbrach. Hagrid schien irgendwie involviert.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Eliza in Richtung der Greengrass, die als Einzige aufmerksam zu sein schien.

„Hagrid ist der neue Lehrer für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Man, ihr solltet euch echt mal konzentrieren."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst" Draco war entsetzt.

„Doch, mein voller Ernst."

„Hogwarts geht wirklich vor die Hunde. Jetzt gibt dieser…"

Zabini war schneller als Queenie und klopfte Draco so hart auf den Rücken, dass dieser erneut husten musste.

„Irgendwo hab ich was dagegen" sagte Eliza und wühlte in der Tasche an der Innenseite ihres Umhangs, „Oder auch nicht. Da musst du wohl für den Rest des Abends den Mund halten. Welch ein Jammer."

Alle brachen in Gelächter aus, Draco wollte Eliza mit Blicken töten und das Essen erschien.

Alles in allem ein ganz gewöhnlicher erster Abend in Hogwarts.

Beim Verlassen der Großen Halle, blieb Megan plötzlich unerwartet stehen: „Ist euch eigentlich klar, was wir jetzt sind?"

„Ähm…müde?" fragte Millicent irritiert.

„Wir sind DRITTKLÄSSLER. Wir gehören nicht mehr zu den Winzlingen, zu den Unwichtigen!"

Ein Slytherin- Zweitklässler warf ihnen einen bösen Blick zu, doch Megan ignorierte ihn.

„Du hast Recht- wir sind jetzt außerhalb der Sortierung."

„Wie meinen?"

„Naja. Die Fünft-, Sechst-, und Siebtklässler sind die großen- die, die machen dürfen was sie wollen. Aber wir schweben jetzt im undurchsichtigen Raum einer Zwischensphäre…" waberte Queenie.

„Du hast Wahrsagen gewählt, oder?" fragte Eliza skeptisch.

„Allerdings. Es ist wirklich faszinierend."

„Langweilig meinst du."

„Ach, egal."

„Was habt ihr eigentlich gewählt?" fragte Queenie die Jungs, die hinter ihnen aus der Halle herauskamen und ihnen nun in Richtung der Kerker folgten.

„Arithmantik, Alte Runen und Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe."

„Alle das Gleiche?"

„Naja, bis auf Crabbe und Goyle. Die haben Wahrsagen und das mit den Tieren" erläuterte Blaise höflich, aber seine Lippen umspielte ein Grinsen.

Queenie nickte verständnisvoll, bedankte sich für die offen gehaltene Tür bei Zabini und schloss dann erneut zu den anderen auf.

„Irgendwie sind alle viel netter dieses Jahr."

„Wie kennen uns ja jetzt auch schon etwas länger, oder? Mit der Ankunft von Lockhart war mir letztes Jahr schon klar, dass es nicht sonderlich berauschend wird" erwiderte Millicent weise.

„Das kann ich von mir nicht behaupten. Er sah aber auch gut aus" sagte Megan, aber konnte keine ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzen.

„Oh ich bin so toll. Oh, mein Umhang hat einen Knick. Kann man Wind verfluchen? Er zerstört meine perfekte Frisur" imitierte Eliza und warf arrogant ihre hochgebundenen Haare über die Schulter und atmete scharf ein. Dann stimmte sie in das Lachen ihrer Freundinnen ein.

„Das würde ich DIR sogar noch abkaufen" sagte Draco hinter ihnen, grinsend.

„Obwohl es besser zu deiner Wenigkeit passt."

„Die Betonung liegt auf WENIGkeit."

„Pass auf, Jones."

„Drachen, die brüllen, beißen nicht."

„Willst du wetten?"

„Ich wette nicht mit Malfoys. Ihr seid so schlecht im Verlieren."

Blaise konnte vor Lachen nicht mehr an sich halten und Theo krallte sich an Crabbe fest, um nicht vor Schreck umzufallen.

Draco funkelte die grinsende Megan wütend an, doch die ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, drehte sich mit ihren Freundinnen zum Gehen und strich sich die hüftlangen, schwarzen Haare aus der Stirn.

Erst als sie vor der Wand zum Gemeinschaftsraum standen, ließen sie ihre „cool und erwachsen" Fassade fallen, denn sie kannten das Passwort nicht.

„Wo bleiben denn unsere Ritter in strahlender Rüstung?" fragte Queenie neugierig, drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse.

„Wir kommen schon" rief Blaise durch den Korridor und kam neben ihnen zum Stehen.

„Ich dachte mehr an Vertrauensschüler."

Blaise Grinsen verschwand: „Oh."

„Ja, oh" sagte Millicent, „sehr eloquent, Zabini. Da sind sie ja endlich."

„Was treibt ihr hier?" schnappte der Fünftklässler, der die Neuen wie eine Schafherde anführte.

„Wir warten auf das Passwort" stellte die Bulstrode fest und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. Sie war nun auf Augenhöhe mit dem Vertrauensschüler, der nur eine Augenbraue hochzog ehe er antwortete: „Onus est honus" (Würde ist Bürde).

Die Wand vor ihnen öffnete sich und gab, wie gewöhnlich, den Blick auf den großen, unter dem See gelegenen Gemeinschaftsraum frei.

„Warum haben wir eigentlich immer wieder diese doofen Sprichwörter als Passwort?" beschwerte sich Queenie.

„Weil Sie so eine gute Allgemeinbildung erfahren" antwortete eine tiefe, gedehnte Stimme hinter ihnen. Es gab in der gesamten Zaubererwelt vermutlich nur einen, der so sprechen durfte. Und das war Professor Severus Snape.

„Guten Abend, Professor" sagte Queenie peinlich berührt, „Ähm…das war nicht gegen denjenigen gerichtet, der die Passwörter aussucht…"

„Schweigen Sie, Greengrass, Sie können sich nur noch mehr hineinreden."

„Ja, Sir."

„Ich bin hier, um mit Ms Potter zu sprechen. Sie anderen gehen nun in ihre Schlafsäle. Bei der morgigen Doppelstunde Zaubertränke werde ich keine Rücksicht auf Schlafwandler nehmen."

„Ja, Sir. Gute Nacht, Eliza" sagte Millicent rasch und zog die festgefrorene Megan hinter sich her, während Queenie bereits die Flucht ergriffen hatte.

„Folgen Sie mir" er führte sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, aber nicht auf die Wand zum Korridor zu, sondern in Richtung eines der Bücherregale. Dort angekommen, tastete er nach etwas an der Rückwand der aus dunklem Holz gearbeiteten Vitrine.

Unerwartet schwang das Regal beiseite und gab den Blick auf Professor Snapes Büro frei.

Er wies sie an, hindurch zu gehen und schloss dann irgendwie das Loch in der Wand.

„Man lernt immer dazu."

„Allerdings. Wenn es dringend ist, was dieses Jahr nicht unmöglich ist, nutzen sie diesen Geheimgang und drücken die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs in das Auge der Schlange an dieser Stelle" er schob einen Slytherinwandbehang zur Seite und zeigte ihr die in die Wand eingelassene Schnitzerei, „Es wird mich, Professor McGonagall und den Schulleiter informieren."

„In Ordnung. War das alles?"

„Nein" sagte er kalt, „Lupin hat dem Kollegium mitgeteilt, was im Zug passiert ist und ich muss wissen, was IHNEN passiert ist. Es erschien ihm, als hätten sie einen Patronus aus ihrem Inneren geschickt- ohne Zauberstab. Ist das das, was geschehen ist?"

„Nicht wirklich. Auf einmal habe ich einfach Harrys Stimme in meinem Kopf gehört und wenig später war da dieses Gefühl von Wärme. Pyre stirbt, Professor. Für sie muss ich glückliche Erinnerungen sammeln, sonst verliert sie noch mehr ihrer Kräfte, was unweigerlich zum…zum Tod führt."

Professor Snape wurde bleicher als gewöhnlich, sah sie dann durchdringend an, ehe er nickte: „Dann ist mir klar, was geschehen ist."

„Wie bitte?"

Er begann, auf und ab zu gehen.

„Die Verbindung zwischen Drache und Skyrim basiert nicht auf einer telepathischen Fähigkeit. Es handelt sich um eine Verknüpfung zweier Seelen. So viel wissen Sie bereits selbst."

Eliza nickte.

„Pyre wird jede Gefahr, in der Sie sich befinden, als eigene Gefahr wahrnehmen. Ein Dementor ist eine schlimme Bedrohung für so etwas, denn er saugt die Seele aus den Menschen heraus, wenn er es kann und wenn man es zulässt. Der Patronus ist das einzige, was gegen Dementoren irgendetwas ausrichten kann, und er basiert auf glücklichen Erinnerungen. Ich vermute, das Pyre den Zauber mit Ihren Gedanken ausgelöst hat, um Sie beide zu schützen."

„Pyre kann zaubern, wenn sie will?"

„In Ausnahmesituationen, wenn Ihre Willenskraft nicht stark genug ist."

„Abgefahren."

„In gewisser Weise. Sie können gehen. Wir werden dieses Jahr allerdings nur noch die Okklumentik und Legilimentik vertiefen. Ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie für den Rest erwachsen genug sind."

Misstrauisch musterte Eliza ihren Lehrer. Er schien wie ausgewechselt.

„Nun- gehen Sie. Ich muss den Unterricht vorbereiten."

Vielleicht war er einfach nur müde? Oder lag es an Remus' Rückkehr in das Schloss als Lehrer für das Fach, das Snape am liebsten selbst unterrichten würde? Vermutlich beides.

In der Hoffnung, der Zaubertrankmeister würde sich wieder einkriegen und nicht ihr Lieblingsfach vernichten, verließ sie das Büro und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Mädchen hatten sich mit Sicherheit an die Anweisungen von Snape gehalten und es war daher sinnlos, jede einzelne aufzusuchen, wenn sie sie morgen als Pack sprechen konnte?

„Ey- Potter!"

Sie reagierte nicht, obwohl sie wusste, dass es Theo gewesen war, der sie gerufen hatte.

„Potter! Bist du taub?"

„Vielleicht mag sie es nicht, mit ihrem Bruder auf eine Stufe gestellt zu werden?" warf Blaise schlauerweise ein.

„Eliza, willst du uns etwas Gesellschaft leisten?" das war Draco. Tatsächlich drehte sie sich zu ihnen herum, wie sie da so über die Sofas einer der Sitzecken verteilt lagen.

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Es ist erst kurz vor neun" argumentierte Theo und sah sie mit extra- großen Augen an, als wollte er sie anbetteln. Das Feuer ließ seine ansonsten meergrünen Augen noch mehr scheinen als sonst. Eliza lachte laut und wuschelte ihm im Vorbeigehen durch die braunen Haare: „Fehlt nur noch der Schmollmund und schon kann keiner dir was abschlagen."

„So?" fragte Nott und schob die Unterlippe vor. Es sah einfach nur albern aus.

„Ja" lachte Eliza und ließ sich neben Blaise und gegenüber von Theo und Draco nieder.

„Draco!" rief Pansy und kam angelaufen. Blaise rollte mit den Augen, kaum, dass er sie sah.

„Er versucht schon den ganzen Sommer, sie abzuwimmeln. Pansy glaubt, dass sie und Draco beste Freunde sind" flüsterte Zabini ihr ins Ohr. Daphne stand etwas genervt neben Parkinson und bedachte Eliza mit einem ihrer berühmten, abwertenden Blicke. Zabini richtete seine Ringe neue und wartete dann ab, bis Pansy sich abwimmeln ließ, ehe er etwas sagte.

„Das soll jetzt nicht wie Small- Talk klingen, aber welche der neuen Kurse hast du eigentlich belegt?"

„Du hast Recht, es klingt wie Small- Talk" warf Draco ein, aber betrachtete dann Eliza, die in seine Richtung die Augen verdrehte und dann antwortete, Malfoy nicht ansehend: „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Arithmantik und Alte Runen."

„Dann werden wir dich ja gar nicht los" witzelte Theo, Eliza schnappte sich eines der schwarzgrünen Samtkissen mit silbernen Stickereien und warf es in Richtung von Nott, der dem Geschoss nicht ausweichen konnte. Draco machte einen leisen Pfiff: „Zu schade, dass du ein Mädchen bist. Wir könnten dich im Team gebrauchen."

„Ach, Talent zählt?" fragte Blaise und tat verwirrt.

„Ja! Glaub es, oder nicht, aber ich kann auch besser als Potter sein, wenn ich es will."

„Dann solltest du es aber mehr wollen" sagte Eliza lässig, zog ihre schwarzen Pumps mit dem winzigen, erlaubten Absatz aus und schwang ihre Beine auf die Couch.

„Ähm…" sagte Blaise und schubste diese herunter, „wir sind ihr elegant und nicht entspannt."

Eliza verdrehte die Augen und nahm ihre vorige Position ein. Zabini ignorierte es.

„Also werden wir einige Kurse zusammen haben."

„Alle" korrigierte Eliza den Malfoy, „mehr als ich mit den Mädchen habe."

„Na dann" Theo streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, „auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit, Ms."

Eliza lachte und schüttelte sie so lange, bis ihr der Arm wehtat.

Der nächste Morgen war nicht halb so angenehm, wie der Abend für die junge Potter. Beim Betreten der Eingangshalle erschien es ihr, als würde sie kurzzeitig zwischen der Skyrim und der Realität schweben- Fetzen von Gesprächen sausten durch ihren Kopf. Eine Frau schrie erneut „Harry" in ihrem Kopf.

Die Dementoren, so Elizas Vermutung, beeinflussten das Gleichgewicht und schwächten Pyre. Doch erst als sie ihren Fuß in die Große Halle gesetzt hatte, kamen Erinnerungen aus einem anderen Leben über sie. Sie konnte nun sehen, flog hoch über einer hügeligen Vulkanlandschaft. Ihr Blickwinkel machte eine Pirouette, sodass Eliza kurz den strahlend blauen Himmel und die Sonne erblickte. Sie musste in Pyres eigener Vergangenheit gelandet sein. Doch das hielt nicht lange, ehe sich die Erinnerung veränderte.

„Evans- du hast diesen Zettel vergessen."

„Ich bin beschäftigt, Black. Das kannst du doch wohl erkennen. Leih dir doch bei Gelegenheit mal die Brille von Potter aus."

„Junior hier zu küssen, kannst du doch wohl nicht als Beschäftigung betrachten!"

„Sein Name ist Derek."

„Derek Klinton Junior, aber das tut Nichts zur Sache. Es ist aus deiner Tasche gefallen und es steht dick und fett „Mit McGonagall reden" drauf."

„Oh, verdamm mich! Das hab ich ganz vergessen. Das muss ich wirklich erledigen, Derek. Wir sehen uns gleich, Schatz!"

Die Rothaarige küsste den großen Blonden auf die Wange und stürmte wie ein Wirbelwind von dannen, während Black, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, Derek zunickte und dann der Gryffindor hinterherlief.

„Alice? Komm da raus, das ist doch albern. Longbottom hat es sicher nicht so gemeint."

„Er hat mich Pummelchen genannt!"

„Och, bitte. Das lag nur am Umhang."

„Geh weg, Lily. Warum sagt mir eigentlich nie jemand, dass ich weniger Schokolade essen soll?"

„Weil du so niedlich aussiehst, wenn du sie isst."

„Oh Gott, Frank- das ist ein Mädchenklo!"

„Na und?"

„Ich bin Schulsprecherin und egal wie oft ich schon gegen Regeln verstoßen habe, das geht wirklich zu weit."

„Aber…"

„Geh!"

„Aber ich muss mit Alice reden."

Besagte Alice, eine hübsche junge Frau mit herzförmigem Gesicht, wilden, kinnlangen, lockigen Haaren und stechend graugrünen Augen. Sie war so groß wie Lily und verschränkte verteidigend die Arme vor dem Bauch. So kühl, wie sie es scheinbar konnte, erwiderte sie: „Das ist nicht nötig, Longbottom. Scheinbar habe ich ein wenig überreagiert, könntest du nun bitte das Mädchenklo verlassen?"

„Frank?" fragte da plötzlich ein schwarzer Wuschelkopf indem er durch die Tür hindurchlugte, „Ist alles…ohhhh."

„James! Du wusstest, dass er hier ist und hast ihn reingelassen?"

„Natürlich, Evans. Wir sind hier bei Myrte- es interessiert keinen, was man dort mit wem macht. Deshalb habe ich ja nachgesehen- wir wollen doch nicht, dass eine gemobbte, weinende Erstklässlerin auf ein…schwer beschäftigtes Paar trifft!"

„Wie fürsorglich" Ironie tropfte von Lilys Stimme, doch als sie James Schmollmund und die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah, konnte sie ein Lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken, schritt zu ihrem Freund und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund, ehe sie ihn aus der Tür schob.

Alice folgte.

„Alice?"

„Lass stecken."

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden!"

„Seit wann bist du denn so…kratzbürstig? Das kennt man doch nur von Lily."

„Das ist der Effekt, wenn man zu lange mit Sirius, Remus und den beiden Schulsprechern herumhängt- man wird cooler."

„Du warst vorher schon cool."

„Oh nein- ich war eine Memme ohne Selbstbewusstsein."

„Was ist falsch daran?"

„Alles! Ich kann doch nicht ewig als Schatten meiner besten Freundin und meiner selbst existieren. Das ist nicht mehr genug, weder in einer Schule noch in der Wirklichkeit. Es herrscht Krieg, Longbottom und ich werde solange für meine Freunde kämpfen, bis entweder Voldemort fällt oder ich sterbe."

„Das solltest du nicht- das ist zu gefährlich."

„Aber was soll ich mich verkriechen, wenn ich auf dem Schlachtfeld mein Talent beweisen kann. Und ich weiß, dass ich Talent habe- ein O in allen meinen VgdK Prüfungen dürfte doch Beweis genug dafür sein. Ich will nicht ein Haus hüten, auf meinen Ehemann warten und darauf warten, dass jemand vom Ministerium mir sagt, dass Lily gestorben ist, dass James, Sirius und Remus und Peter tot sind. Dass DU tot bist. Irgendwie war mir das immer schon klar- was sollte ich auch sonst in Gryffindor, wenn ich Nichts für meine Ideale tue? Aber richtig deutlich ist mir es gerade erst geworden, als du zu deinem Kumpel gesagt hast, dass ich eigentlich zu dick bin, um für irgendwas nützlich zu sein. Hinter meinem Rücken denken das vermutlich alle, außer meine richtigen Freunde. Wenn es sein muss, werde ich allen beweisen, dass ich stärker und besser bin- klüger, gerissener und schneller. Also scheint deine Beleidigung genau den gegenteiligen Effekt gehabt zu haben!" mit diesen Worten stürmte sie zur Tür hinaus, klatschte diese hinter sich zu und ließ einen übertölpelten Frank und eine lachende Myrte zurück.

„Eliza?" das war Queenie, „Hey!"

„Oh, Mist!"

„Was?"

Eliza sah sich verwirrt um, doch keiner schien ihren Ausflug bemerkt zu haben: „Ich hab was wichtiges vergessen!"

„Das kannst du später noch holen- das Frühstück ist gleich vorbei und dann fängt Zaubertränke an!"

„Richtig…Unterricht…Schule…Hogwarts."

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal mit Dumbledore oder McGonagall gesprochen?"

„Ist schon etwas her. Verdammt."

„Kannst du bitte aufhören, zu fluchen und stattdessen erklären, was los ist?" fragte Millicent genervt und goss allen etwas Tee ein.

„Irgendwie denke ich die ganze Zeit, ich bin im Jahr 1977, müsste jetzt ganz schnell Sirius finden, um den großen Semesterstreich zu geben."

„Sirius wie in Sirius Black?"

„Kennst du einen anderen?"

„Sarkasmus steht dir nicht."

„Argh!"

„'Tschuldigung. Also. Vermutlich ist da 'ne Gedankenschleife drin."

„Eine was?" fragte Queenie verdutzt in Richtung Megan. Die Jones antwortete, grinsend und genüsslich.

„So was tritt bei Sehern gerne mal auf. Sie befinden sich dann kurzzeitig, wegen ihrer Gabe, in den Gedanken einer anderen Person. Die Magie zwingt ihr Gehirn dann dazu, endlich das zu tun, was die Person machen sollte. Aber meistens handelt es sich dabei mehr um die Zukunft als die Vergangenheit."

„Warum kann nicht mal etwas einfacher sein? Krone sollte doch eigentlich schon längst da sein. Diese Flasche. Moony? Hast du…"

„Vielleicht" warf Millicent nachdenklich ein, „musst du die Erinnerung durchleben, damit du sie loswerden kannst. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung von diesem Esoterik- Gequatsche, aber wenn dein Unterbewusstsein es für die Echtzeit hält, musst du dafür sorgen, dass es das nicht mehr tut."

„Also soll sie jetzt so tun, als würde sie nach jemandem suchen, der seit zwölf Jahren tot ist?"

„Der Plan ist gut" widersprach Eliza, drückte sich die Hand gegen den Kopf, schloss die Augen und klopfte dann Megan fest auf die Schulter: „Sagt den Lehrern, dass ich schreckliches Fieber habe und zu Madame Pomfrey unterwegs bin, mich vermutlich aber zuvor noch mal hinlegen muss. McGonagall und Snape sagt ihr selbstverständlich die Wahrheit."

„Aber nicht in dieser Reihenfolge, Ms Potter" kam da unerwartet die ruhige, gedehnte Stimme von Professor Snape aus dem Nichts.

„Professor!" sagte Eliza verwirrt, weil in ihrem Kopf konstant die Worte „Schniefelus, Schleimbeutel, Idiot, Schwachkopf" durch den Kopf flogen, aber das war nicht ihre normale innere Stimme. Diese hier war eindeutig männlich, ein tiefes Grummeln, voller Wut und Abscheu. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah sie nicht ihren Lehrer vor sich, sondern einen schmächtigen Jugendlichen.

„Sie steckt in einer Erinnerungsschleife fest, die sie erleben muss, bevor sie aus ihr herauskommt" erläuterte Queenie zusammenfassend, was bewies, dass sie geistesgegenwärtiger war, als Professor Sprout es bisweilen registrierte.

„Sie sind entschuldigt, Ms Potter. Gehen Sie nun und kurieren ihr Fieber aus, der Tag sollte ihrer Genesung gewidmet werden."

Als er sich schließlich lautlos entfernte, schüttelte Millicent den Kopf: „Der Typ bekommt mehr mit, als er sollte."

„Das habe ich gehört, Ms Bulstrode."

Doch Eliza ignorierte den Wortwechsel, sondern stürmte vollkommen unvermutet die Marmortreppe hinauf, ignorierte die genervten Ausrufe der Älteren und hielt erst an, als sie erneut vor dem Klo der Maulenden Myrte angekommen war.

Irgendwas an diesem Ort war so unleugbar magisch, so unleugbar verbunden mit der Vergangenheit. Und er auch verlassen. Elizas Sicht schwamm, wurde undeutlich, als hätte sie die Brille abgenommen. Sie stürmte durch die Tür, fühlte ein deutliches Ziehen in ihrer Magengegend, sah einen Lichtwirbel und stürzte auf den feuchten Fliesenboden.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ein paar Hände, die eindeutig nicht ihr gehörten, sondern einem Jungen, doch einen Wimpernschlag später waren erneut ihre eigenen. Die Potter begann heftiger, panischer zu atmen. Vollkommen verwirrt und schwankend kam sie auf die Füße, klammerte sich am Türrahmen fest und blinzelte mehrmals, doch immer wieder verschwamm das Bild vor ihren Augen.

Sie machte einen wackeligen Schritt nach vorne, blickte nach links an die Wand, an der der angelaufene, dreckige Spiegel angebracht war.

Eine Sekunde stand da ein dreizehnjähriges Mädchen, blass und mit langen, dunkelroten Haaren und gleich darauf grinste ein mindestens sechzehnjähriger Gryffindorschüler ihr entgegen, die Arme verschränkt, mit markanten Gesichtszügen und kürzlich geschnittenen schwarzen Haaren. Einen Augenblick war er jedoch erneut verschwunden.

Eliza sank an der Wand zu Boden, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.

‚Was ist nur los mit dir, Sirius?' da war wieder diese andere, innere Stimme. Vor ihrem inneren Auge, sausten kurze Sequenzen vorbei- ihr Vater mit Sirius, Sirius mit Remus, Sirius mit Regulus und dann nur Lily und James.

„Es ist unser erstes, gemeinsames Date, also halt dich fern davon, Tatze" sagte James zu ihr, klopfte seinem besten Freund hart auf den Rücken und verschwand dann zwinkernd durch das Schlossportal. Ihre Mutter, Lily, in einem wundervollen violetten Festumhang neben einer strahlenden Professor McGonagall. Ein Mädchen mit dunklem Bob direkt neben ihr, doch es war nicht Alice.

Eine Träne rann Eliza unerwartet über das Gesicht, als sie das Gesicht der jungen Frau erneut sah.

„Marlene…" flüsterte der innere Sirius kaum vernehmlich, sich scheinbar schmerzlich an sie erinnernd. Geschockt sah sich Eliza erneut mit den Bildern des Mädchens konfrontiert. Und da bemerkte sie, dass die kurzen Haare des Mädchens nicht schwarz oder braun, sondern dunkelblau mit einigen Schattierungen gefärbt waren, passend zu den blauen Augen von Marlene.

Elizas eigene Erinnerungen überfluteten sie unerwartet, sie sah ihre Mutter neben Lily, Alice und dieser Marlene stehen. Marlene feixte, Alice warf sich den Ledermantel immer wieder über die Schultern und Lily zog Anne ins Bild.

Das Foto hing neben einigen anderen an der Wand im Treppenhaus, doch hatte sich Eliza nie die Mühe gemacht, ihre Mum zu fragen, was passiert war. Oder wie Lily gewesen war. Eliza schüttelte den Kopf. Warum hatte sie nie die Möglichkeit genutzt, mehr über ihre wahren Eltern zu erfahren? Doch kaum hatte sie sich im Kopf diese Frage gestellt, wusste sie bereits die Antwort. Weil sie zufrieden war. Sie brauchte nicht einer nicht- existierenden Zeit nachzutrauern, weil ihr Leben so schon sehr schön war. Und, weil sie auch irgendwie eine starke Verbindung zur Vergangenheit hatte, die sie jetzt glauben lassen wollte, sie sei Sirius Black!

Ein leuchtend weißer Blitz benebelte ihren Kopf, doch dann war plötzlich das drückende Gefühl der Enge aus ihren Gedanken verschwunden.

Herrliche Stille herrschte, Eliza atmete tief durch und stand sicher auf.

Diese ganze Sache nahm langsam aber sicher Überhand! Sie musste mit Dumbledore und Snape sprechen, aber ihr Schulleiter saß in seinem Büro, dessen Passwort sie nicht kannte und der Zaubertranklehrer hatte gerade mit ihrem Kurs Unterricht.

Unterricht! Eliza sprang auf. Vor lauter Schicksal hatte sie jetzt schon fast die Hälfte der Doppelstunde verpasst und auch wenn sie eine gute Schülerin war und Snape ihr den Tag frei gegeben hatte, wollte sie ehrlich gesagt kein Essay schreiben müssen, wenn sie die Stunde dazu verpasst hatte.

Ach, ich elende Streberin- dachte Eliza lachend. Ein weiterer weißer Blitz zwang sie jedoch erneut zum Stopp. Sie hatte das Gefühl, durch eine Raumlose Dimension zu fliegen.

„Was ist das?"

Pyre antwortete ihr düster, ihre Stimme rasselnd und brüchig: „Das ist das Nirwana, Eliza. Die Nachwelt der Drachen- der Ort, zu denen unser Geist fliegt, wenn wir mal sterben sollten. Meistens kommen hier die Skyrim- Drachen hin, um die Seele ihres Skyrim zu finden. Du siehst, wie ich damals um die Erde gezogen bin, für mehrere Jahre schon, hab ich nach dir gesucht. Also nicht nach dir, aber nach jemandem, der mir gefiel. Diese Farbpunkte sind die Kinder, die geboren werden- Aber als Drache habe ich deine Gegenwart mehr gespürt als gesehen, als ich über London hinweg flog.

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir so viel zumuten muss und dir eine solche Bürde aufgeladen habe. Aber du erschienst mir die beste Möglichkeit und ich wusste nicht, dass es so bald mit mir zu Ende geht."

„Es ist in Ordnung. Diese Erfahrungen waren es definitiv wert, ein wenig zu leiden."

Pyre lachte leise.

„Eigentlich sollte das nie passieren- dass du meine Erinnerungen siehst, meine ich."

„Es gibt keine Zufälle, aber der Punkt ist doch, dass ich dir helfen will. Du wirst nicht einfach so sterben- das lasse ich nicht zu."

Die Verbindung brach ab und Eliza stand erneut in dem verlassenen Korridor im zweiten Stock.

„Es gibt keine Zufälle."

Die Potter hoffte inständig, dass sie ihr Versprechen ihrer Freundin und Mentorin gegenüber einhalten konnte. Die Konsequenzen wären nicht absehbar.

 _Und auch nochmal Hallo hier!_  
 _Es ist viel passiert, und für alle, die einen Kommentar schreiben wollen, hier nochmal mein alt- bekannter Fragenkatalog. Oder ihr schreibt mir so eure Meinung über das, was ihr noch im Kopf habt!_

 _1\. Bei der Erkundung von No.12 kommen ein paar Erinnerungen zu Eliza, bei der ersten geht es um Sirius' Flucht aus dem Haus und ein Gespräch mit Regulus. Wie fandet ihr das?_

 _2\. Sirius und James kommen nochmal zu No.12 zurück. Was haltet ihr von dem Gespräch und der Darstellung der beiden?_

 _' Testament und seine Folgen- zu gut um wahr zu sein, oder ein Einfall, der ok ist?_

 _4\. Bei der Zugfahrt habe ich mich fast an das Buch gehalten, außer, dass Eliza diesmal den Dementor vertreibt. Eure Meinung zu dem Vorfall?_

 _und Frank haben ja einen Moment zwischendurch- was haltet ihr von Nevilles Eltern?_

 _6\. Elizas Unterbewusstsein hielt sich selbst für Sirius. Zuviel der Verwirrung oder eine nette Abwechslung im Geschehen?_

 _7\. Was war das mit Marlene und Sirius?_

 _Viel Spaß und LG,_

 _Roxanne_


	8. Kapitel 8 - Drama

Eliza befand sich gerade in der Bibliothek, als sich Harry, Ron und Hermine zu ihr gesellten. Alle drei waren überladen mit dem neuerlichen Essay, dass Professor Snape ihnen aufgebrummt hatte. Auch Eliza arbeitete gerade daran.

„Was ich dich noch fragen wollte" warf Harry ein, während er mit einer rot- gefüllten Feder ein Ausrufezeichen an einen Absatz im Buch machte, „ Warum kamst du eigentlich zu spät. Auch Snape schien überrascht davon."

„Das war wieder eine dieser Skyrim- Sachen, stimmt's?" fragte Ron im Flüsterton. Eliza sah sich kurz nach allen Seiten um, nickte dann aber.

„Irgendeine Anomalie muss mich getroffen haben, als ich zur Großen Halle ging. Seitdem Pyre so geschwächt ist, werden diese Visionen häufiger und länger. Jedenfalls dachte ich, ich sei Sirius Black. Es war so vollkommen merkwürdig. Irgendwann kam ich wieder runter und hab dann gedacht, dass es besser wäre, mich wieder auf etwas Reales zu konzentrieren."

„Glaubst du, du schaffst es, Pyre zu retten?" fragte Hermine interessiert und zugleich konzentriert.

„Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl, oder. Aber vielleicht könnten wir über etwas Anderes sprechen. Mir gefällt es nicht, so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen."

Harry lachte verständnisvoll auf: „Das Gefühl kommt mir bekannt vor. Keine Sorge. Was hast du nach dem Mittagessen. Wir drei hier haben Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Hagrid meinte, es wäre seine erste Stunde."

„Dann haben wir wohl alle zusammen Unterricht."

„Ist Malfoy auch in dem Kurs?" fragte Ron und verzog sogleich angewidert das Gesicht, als Eliza nickte.

„Und ich dachte, wir könnten ihn los werden. Ist das nicht etwas unter seiner Würde?" fragte der Weasley weiter, doch Hermine rezitierte sofort etwas aus irgendeinem alten Buch: „Mächtigen Reinblütigen Familien ist die Bildung ihres Kindes wichtiger als ein Großteil der moralischen Erziehung. Sie bekommen Hausunterricht in Latein, Kräuterkunde, Gesellschaftlichem Umgang und bekommen beigebracht, wie man sich um magische Tiere kümmert. Und das bereits ab dem sechsten Lebensjahr. Etikette und Stolz wird ihnen von Grund auf eingetrichtert, neben dem Wissen, dass sie sich durch diese Stunden von den Muggelstämmigen abheben werden. Außerdem wird der älteste Sohn und somit Erbe des Postens des Ministerialen oder Familienältesten. Er wird irgendwann einmal die Familie leiten müssen."

Alle sahen sie schweigend und verdutzt an.

„Was?" sagte Hermine achselzuckend, „Ich habe mich darüber informiert, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam. Mir war klar, dass es durch und durch magische Familien hier gibt, die mit Sicherheit anders erzogen wurden. Deshalb bin ich auch sehr stolz darauf, dass ich Malfoy in jeder Prüfung der letzten zwei Jahre schlagen konnte."

„Du hast jeden in jeder Prüfung letztes Jahr geschlagen" warf Harry ein und die vier fingen an zu lachen.

„Hast du dabei auch was über die Weasleys erfahren? Dad hat mir mal erzählt, dass wir eigentlich eine der höchsten Familien im Kreise der Reinblüter sind oder es zumindest waren."

„Ich könnte das vielleicht für dich recherchieren."

„So genau wollte ich es dann doch nicht wissen" sagte Ron hastig, seine Ohren wurden rot und er konzentrierte sich für den Rest der Mittagspause zu intensiv auf sein Essay. Wenn das kein E oder O werden würde, dann wusste Eliza nicht, was der Professor daran aussetzen könnte.

Harry kritzelte noch ein wenig mehr in seinem Aufsatz herum und sah abwechselnd zwischen Eliza und Hermine hin und her.

„Kann das vielleicht mal jemand Korrektur lesen? Snape würde mir schließlich liebend gerne Punkte für die Rechtschreibung abziehen- wenn dann noch Punkte übrig sind."

„Professor Snape ist eigentlich in Ordnung" stellte Eliza fest. Die Gryffindors hoben alle drei synchron die Augenbrauen und sahen sie skeptisch an.

„Er hat aber einfach sehr hohe Anforderungen."

„Das ist aber nett formuliert. Er bewertet einfach unfair. Und er setzt uns Gryffindors immer mehr unter Druck als euch. Schau dir Neville an!" verteidigte Harry seine Hauskameraden, „keiner von uns kann sich wirklich auf das konzentrieren, was er machen soll, weil Snape die ganze Zeit wie eine riesen Fledermaus durch die Klasse schwebt und uns runtermacht, anstatt höfliche Tipps zu geben. Selbst Hermine ist davon schon beeinflusst!"

„Nur ein wenig."

„Es ist ein Fakt, jeder weiß, dass er Gryffindors aus Prinzip ungerecht behandelt. Nur würde mich interessieren, warum eigentlich. Oder warum er die Slytherins so sehr bevorzugt. McGonagall macht das doch mit uns auch nicht!"

„Vielleicht hat er einfach schlechte Erfahrungen mit Gryffindors gemacht."

„Dann sollte man aber vielleicht nicht direkt Lehrer werden, oder?"

Dagegen konnte selbst Eliza nichts einwenden, was die anderen verstehen würden. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass vermutlich jeder Schüler einen Lehrer brauchte, den er mit Fug und Recht als unfair betiteln konnte. Bei ihr war das Professor Sinistra, die Lehrerin für Astronomie. Obwohl Eliza sich sicher gewesen war, dass ihre Aufsätze und Sternenkarten richtig waren, hatte sie noch nie ein E oder O dafür bekommen. Sie fragte sich manchmal, ob es daran lag, dass Sinistra dachte, sie würde schon von zu vielen Lehrern bevorzugt werden.

Was natürlich nicht der Fall war. Der Erfolg war, dass Astronomie vom interessanten Nebenfach in die Spalte mit Hassfach gerutscht war.

Ron und Harry fingen bald an, über Quidditch zu diskutieren und Eliza, nachdem sie mit Harrys Aufsatz fertig war, kam hinzu und bot ihrem Bruder an, sie ebenfalls mal in den Ferien zu besuchen, damit sie ein Quidditchspiel sehen konnten. Ron grinste nur wissend und zog eine Tabelle aus seiner Tasche.

„Wisst ihr, was das ist?"

„Nein."

„Das hier ist die Vorversion der offiziellen Quidditch- WM Tabelle. Habt ihr es etwa vergessen?"

„Was vergessen" fragte Harry verwirrt dazwischen.

„Ihr habt echt keine Ahnung, oder?"

„Nein."

„Im Sommer kommt die WM nach Großbritannien, das Endspiel soll am 20. August 94 nächstes Jahr stattfinden."

„Die Daten stehen schon? Aber die Gruppen nicht."

„Natürlich. Ist das nicht immer so?"

Harry wank ab: „Funktioniert das hier auch über dieses Auslosen?"

„Nein- es wird eine Wand mit allen Ländern aufgestellt, natürlich mit der unbeschriebenen Seite zur Presse. Dann wird vom Vorsitzenden der WM, dieses Mal ist das Fudge, ein Zauber gesprochen, der wahllos Zettel von der Wand trifft und einfärbt. Jede Farbe steht dann für eine Gruppe."

„Leute" unterbrach Hermine das Quidditchgerede genervt und hielt ihren linken Arm hoch, „Wenn wir uns jetzt nicht beeilen, kommen wir zu spät zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe!"

„Hagrid wäre das sicherlich…"

„Auf jetzt!" Eliza zog ihren Bruder vom Stuhl hoch, Harry stolperte ein wenig, schaffte es aber noch im Gehen, seine Tasche mitzureißen. Lachend gingen die vier die Stufen in Richtung des Schlossgeländes hinab.

Die Slytherins waren zu einem großen Teil schon da und Eliza gesellte sich ohne groß darüber nachzudenken zu ihnen.

„Morgen? Alle da. Sehr schön. Ich hab heute ne echte Überraschung für euch, wird ne tolle Stunde, also folgt mir!"

Draco schnarrte etwas, was Eliza nicht verstehen konnte, doch sein zweiter Satz war deutlich verständlicher: „Egal, was dieser Hornochse machen will, das muss sich doch irgendwie unterbinden lassen."

„Super Idee, Draco!" quiekte Pansy Parkinson an seiner anderen Seite. Malfoy grinste, bis er das wenig begeisterte Gesichtermeer bestehend aus Blaise, Theo und Eliza sah.

„Was denn?"

„Du handelst dir nur selbst Ärger ein. Hagrid wird wegen deiner Arroganz und Dummheit sicherlich nicht von der Schule verwiesen werden. Es gäbe immerhin mehr als genug Zeugen."

„Du widersetzt dich einem Slytherin, einem Hauskameraden. Potter, du solltest wirklich nach Gryffindor wechseln. Oder Hufflepuff."

„Hör mal zu, Malfoy! Ein Slytherin zu sein, heißt nicht, keine Ehre oder Sinn für Gerechtigkeit zu haben. Was würde es dir denn jetzt bringen, Hagrids Unterricht zu zerstören, außer, dass du dir selbst und allen beweisen würdest, was für ein abscheulicher Widerling du bist?"

Pansy atmete scharf ein: „Nimm das zurück, Potter. Draco ist kein Widerling!"

„Oh doch, das ist er, sobald er irgendetwas tut, was seiner Arroganz auf die Sprünge hilft" warf Megan ein, „Er ist doch nur neidisch darauf, dass Hagrid eine zweite Chance bekommt, er selbst aber nicht, nachdem er letztes Jahr erneut von Hermine in punkto Noten geschlagen wurde. Habe ich nicht Recht damit, Draco" hier äffte sie Pansys Stimme exzellent nach, „Dass dein Vater sehr von dir enttäuscht war, um nicht zu sagen, er fühlte sich gedemütigt, weil sein so perfekt erzogener Sohnemann erneut von einer Muggelgeborenen untergebuttert wurde?"

„Halt den Mund, Jones, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist.

„Oho" Megan funkelte den Malfoy nur böse an, „Ich kann jedes deiner ach so gut durchdachten Argumente in null Komma Nichts zu Staub zerfallen lassen. Mach dir also nicht die Mühe."

„Er ist ein Halbblut- definitiv ein Riese."

„Was so schlimm ist, weil?"

„Das ist noch schlimmer, als ein Schla… ein Muggelgeborener zu sein."

„Sagt der, dessen Familienstammbaum darauf aufbaut, dass Generationen von Männern und Frauen immer wieder ihre Cousins und Cousinen geheiratet haben."

Malfoy wurde nur noch blasser: „Wir vermehren uns aber nicht so ärmlich wie die Weasleys. Eine riesige Horde."

„OH!" rief deine eine Gryffindor- Schülerin von vorne. Ihr Name war, so vermutete Eliza jedenfalls, Lavender Brown.

Eine Schar von den lustigsten Geschöpfen, die Eliza je gesehen hatte, kam den Hang hinauf galoppiert. Sie waren halb Pferd, halb Vogel und, wenn man genauer hinsah, erkannte man eine anmutige Schönheit in ihnen. Allerdings konnte Eliza auch etwas voreingenommen bezüglich schönen Tieren sein. Immerhin war das eleganteste und eindrucksvollste Wesen für sie noch immer ein Drache mit gefährlichen goldenen Stacheln und heißer Flamme.

„Hippogreife" rief Hagrid laut über die Köpfe der zurückweichenden Schüler hinweg, „Herrlich, nicht wahr? Ich hoffe doch, ihr konntet eure Bücher mittlerweile aufschlagen?"

Die Slytherins überspielten ihre peinlich berührte Miene schnell und ohne aufzufallen. Eliza tat es Neville nach, der wie immer etwas länger für eine Aufgabe brauchte. Er streichelte dem Buch den Rücken.

„Also gut. Wer von euch möchte sich mal an Seidenschnabel hier heranwagen?"

Keiner schien besonders erpicht darauf, den Hippogreifen auch nur einen Schritt näher zu kommen. Queenie machte schon fast einen Schritt, als Harry sich aus der ersten Reihe löste.

„Oh nein, Harry. Denk an deine Teeblätter" flüsterte Parvati Patil. Eliza sah sie verwirrt an. Teeblätter?

„Es geht um Wahrsagen. Harry hatte angeblich einen Grimm in seiner Teetasse und Trewlaney ist ausgeflippt."

„Was ist ein Grimm?" fragte Eliza, ohne die Lippen zu bewegen, während Harry über den Schulterhohen Zaun kletterte.

„Ein großer, schwarzer Geisterhund. Der Legende nach soll er auf Kirchhöfen umherstreifen. Jeder, der einen Grimm sieht soll außerdem innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden sterben" man hörte den leicht zweifelnden Unterton aus Queenies Stimme heraus. Eliza schnaubte: „Mit Sicherheit wird er das."

„Hermine meinte auch, dass der Grimm nicht das Omen, sondern die Todesursache selbst ist. Ich habe gehört, wie sie das Ron weismachen wollte. Der scheint daran ziemlich fest zu glauben."

Harry stand nun vor Seidenschnabel, der ein wenig unruhig mit den Flügeln raschelte.

„Beleidigt nie einen Hippogreif, das könnte eure letzte Tat auf Erden sein. Diese Krallen tuen weh! Hippogreife sind unheimlich stolze Geschöpfe, weshalb man sich vor ihnen verbeugen muss, bevor man sie anfasst. Wenn er sich auch vor dir verbeugt, kannst du ihm näher kommen. Wenn nicht… dazu kommen wir, wenn es soweit ist…"

Eliza lachte leise. Harry sah wenig begeistert zu Hagrid, wandte sich dann jedoch Seidenschnabel zu und verbeugte sich vor dem silbergrauen Wesen.

„Augenkontakt ist ebenso wichtig, möglichst nicht blinzeln" wies Hagrid weiter an, immer noch in einem Abstand zu dem Hippogreif, sodass er im Notfall schnell einschreiten könnte.

Seidenschnabel schien relativ unbeeindruckt von Harrys eleganter Verbeugung. Er und Elizas Bruder lieferten sich gerade ein Blickduell sondergleichen.

„Ach das ist nicht so schwer, Lestrange."

„Halt den Mund, Black. Ich entscheide selbst, was ich tue."

Eine Frau lachte böse und das Bild der beiden erschien anstelle des Potters. Ein Mädchen in einem grünen Schulumhang, erkennbar an dem eleganten aufgenähten Wappen, saß auf dem Gatter der Weide, den Zauberstab spielerisch in der Hand drehend. Ein Junge aus demselben Haus wühlte gerade in einem Gebüsch in der Nähe, bis zu den Ellenbogen in teuren Handschuhen versunken.

„Verwende doch einfach einen Zauber, dann können wir endlich von hier verschwinden. Ich bin nicht sonderlich scharf, von diesem Riesen Hagrid auf seinen Ländereien erwischt zu werden. Vor allem als Slytherin, der eventuell das letzte Quidditchspiel manipuliert hat."

„Es hat noch nicht mal etwas gebracht. Gryffindor hat unsere Mannschaft trotzdem platt gemacht. Ich hab sie!"

„Endlich!"

Lestrange tauchte mit einer merkwürdig geformten Knolle auf, die im Licht der untergehenden Sonne glänzte. Er verstaute sie in einer Tasche seines Umhangs, was Bellatrix Black eine angeekelte Miene ziehen ließ.

„Das gibt wenigstens mal zwanzig Punkte für unser Hauskonto."

„Ach, Hauspunkte. Wen interessiert das schon? Die Zeiten ändern sich. Wenn der Dunkle Lord an die Macht kommt, dann können diese Blutsverräter, Schlammblüter und deren Liebhaber einpacken und sooft den Hauspokal gewonnen haben, wie sie wollen. Es wird nur noch ein Haus geben, nur die Farben Slytherins werden gelten, die Schule bereinigt von allen, deren Blut minderwertig ist."

Lestrange ignorierte das Mädchen, schüttelte den Kopf, während er die Handschuhe wegsteckte und mehrere Ringe aus der Tasche hervorzauberte.

„Du musst das doch auch langsam einsehen, Rabastan. Du bist ein Lestrange, ein Slytherin, ein Mitglied der ältesten und reinsten Zaubererfamilien. Auch wenn du nur der Zweitgeborene bist, hast du noch immer Einfluss."

„Bisher liegt es nur noch nicht in meinem Interesse, aufzufallen. Mein Studium des dunklen Lords ist noch nicht beendet, Bellatrix."

„Du musst nur seine Moral akzeptieren. Du bist unentschlossener als mein Cousin!"

„Sirius? Seit wann interessiert sich der denn für…"

„Regulus, du Idiot. Er ist schon längst bereit für die Initiation."

„Er ist zwölf!"

„Und? Er ist fähiger als du!"

„Weil ich es nicht will! Hey- nimm den Zauberstab runter!"

„Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen. Das wurde mir von meiner Tante beigebracht! Crucio!"

Lauter Applaus von allen Seiten brachte Eliza zurück aus ihrer Trance. Seidenschnabel hatte sich offensichtlich vor Harry verbeugt, der sich nun erhob und auf den Hippogreif zuging, um ihm den Schnabel zu tätscheln.

Eliza grinste breit und sprang mit in den Jubel ein. Sie war nicht die einzige Slytherin- Megan, Queenie und Millicent feierten den Jungen, der überlebt hatte, ebenso intensiv wie sie selbst. Theo und Blaise klatschten verhalten, doch als Draco sie in die Seite stieß, hörten sie auf.

„Vielleicht kannst du jetzt auch auf ihm reiten!" rief Hagrid fröhlich, klatschte in die Hände und hob Harry unter Protest auf den Rücken.

„Reiß ihm ja keine Federn aus, das könnt er dir übel nehmen."

Unter dem Jubel der Menge und nach einen Klaps auf das Hinterteil, bäumte Seidenschnabel sich auf, Harry packte den Hippogreif um den Hals, die Augen groß und weit. Seidenschnabel begann zum Ende der Koppel zu rennen und sprang mit einem mächtigen Flügelschlag über die Klippe, die sich an einem Ausläufer des Sees auftat.

Man hörte einen Ausruf aus Harrys Richtung, der wie Wow klang.

„Komm schon, Potter!" rief eine tiefe Stimme, die Schüler um Eliza verschwammen erneut und nun sah die weibliche Potter einen hochgewachsenen Mann mit langen Haaren und einem Stoppelbart an der Einzäunung lehnen, eine Zigarette in der Hand.

Ein Mädchen mit wilden, kurzen schwarzen Haaren kam auf den Schüler von Ravenclaw zu- sein Umhang war dunkelblau mit bronzenem Kragen und Manschetten. Das Mädchen war eine Gryffindor, schmiss ihre Tasche auf den Boden und rannte auf den Mann zu.

„Du hast gesagt, du würdest es nicht schaffen!"

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Das dachte ich bisher auch nicht. Aber anscheinend war das Treffen schneller vorbei, als geplant."

Er legte seine Hände auf ihren Rücken, küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze und flüsterte ihr dann etwas ins Ohr.

„Was du nicht sagst. Komm, verschwinden wir im Wald, da kann uns keiner sehen."

„Eine brave Gryffindor bricht die Regeln?"

„Komm einfach, Mister Malfoy."

„Sag das nicht so laut, Hettie."

„Als wäre das unbekannt."

„Man muss es vielleicht nicht jedem immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen. Mein Bruder könnte immer noch seine Spione hier haben."

„Was interessiert ihn dein Leben."

„Er wartet darauf, dass ich einen offensichtlichen Fehltritt mache, damit er das Erbe antreten kann. Das versucht er, seit er versteht, was für ein Vermögen auf mich wartet und er nur wenig davon abbekommen wird. Er lernt wie verrückt, will Jahresbester werden und wie ich Vertrauensschüler werden. Oder Schulsprecher. Lord Lucius Malfoy, der nächste Zaubereiminister"

„Er scheint mir doch etwas durchgeknallt."

„Du sagst es."

„Komm schon, Tiberius. Lass uns endlich verschwinden, bevor… na toll."

„Was? Das ist doch nur Galateia Noir."

Elizas Blick wanderte über das Mädchen, stechend graue Augen, schwarze, hüftlange, glatte Haare. Sie sah aus wie eine weibliche Sirius.

„Sie sieht aus wie Walburga Black"

„Sie ist ihre Tochter, das ist anzunehmen. Aber du hast Recht, wir sollten endlich verschwinden. Vergiss alles, was ich dir gesagt habe, okay?"

Harry landete unsanft auf dem harten Boden, als Eliza ihn sehen konnte. Ihr Kopf schwirrte noch mehr, als sonst. Sie verstand nicht mehr, was passierte.

Regulus und Sirius hatten keine Schwester- sie stand nicht auf dem Stammbaum, noch hatte jemals jemand eine Galateia erwähnt. Warum hatte sie den Namen Black nicht angenommen, sondern das französische Äquivalent?

Und wer waren Hettie Potter und Tiberius Malfoy? Würde sie sie in den Jahrbüchern finden?

Was war mit dieser Generation, dass sie nirgendwo und überall zu sein schien?

Es kamen Geschwister hinzu, Cousins, Beziehungen, die in diesem Schloss gelebt hatten, die in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum ein- und ausgegangen waren, und trotzdem schien niemand etwas Genaueres über sie zu wissen.

„Ausgezeichnet, Harry. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Jetzt kommt alle rüber und fangt an zu üben!"

„Eliza?" fragte Millicent, die direkt neben der Potter stand und sie immer ein wenig gegen Blicke abschirmte, wenn es darauf ankam.

„Nur eine Vision, die ich nicht verstehe. Lasst uns rüberklettern und ein paar Punkte einheimsen, bevor Malfoy wieder alles zerstört."

„Glaubst du denn, er wird es riskieren, nachdem Megan ihn so sehr angefaucht hat?"

„Wir sprechen über Draco Malfoy, einem arroganten Snob, der alles auf seine Art und Weise haben muss."

Millicent seufzte auf: „Könnt ihr nicht wenigstens versuchen, friedlich zu sein. Ihr habt es doch gestern Abend geschafft- warum nicht auch tagsüber?"

„Antimagnetismus" kommentierte Megan, drückte sich über den hohen Holzzaun und sah dann abwartend zu ihren Freundinnen hinüber.

„Das pack ich nicht darüber."

„Komm, wenn Crabbe und Goyle das packen, dann du auch" munterte Queenie auf, „Wir helfen dir auch und werden dich nicht auslachen, falls du runterfällst. Du hast doch in den Ferien viel gefährlichere Sachen gemacht!"

„Das war aber in den Ferien, da waren nicht die Anderen dabei."

„Versuch es wenigstens."

Millicent war selten so nervös wegen irgendetwas, aber dann biss sie die Zähne zusammen, setzte die Hände auf den obersten Holzbalken, der auf Höhe ihrer Schultern war. Die Bulstrode war kleiner als ihre Freundinnen.

„Jetzt kletterst du auf den untersten Balken, dann auf den Nächsten und kannst dich dann oben drauf setzen. Dann einfach springen" erläuterte Megan fachmännisch von der anderen Seite.

Es dauerte ein wenig, doch nach fünf Minuten stand Millicent mit wackelnden Knien aber grinsend neben der Jones und sah nun Queenie dabei zu, wie sie sich mit einem Ruck auf die Umfriedung zog, die Beine hinüberschwang und leichtfüßig landete.

Eliza, die etwas größer war als die anderen (übrigens auch größer als Harry), nahm ein wenig Anlauf, drückte sich über das Holz, die Beine auf einer Seite und landete ebenfalls leichtfüßig.

Die Mädchen reihten sich bei einem sandfarbenen Tier ein, das von ein paar Gryffindormädchen belagert wurde.

Neben ihnen stolperte Neville Longbottom immer wieder zurück, während Theo sich gerade vor Seidenschnabel verneigte, im Übrigen um einiges eleganter als alle Umstehenden.

Parvati Patil, wie sich die Freundin von Lavender Brown vorstellte, als sie fertig war, warnte Eliza vor Todesomen und berichtete in aller Ausführlichkeit, was in Wahrsagen geschehen war.

Abschließend versprach sie der Potter, ein Auge auf Harry zu werfen, damit er nicht vom Schicksal überrascht werden konnte.

„Ich glaube, das wird nicht nötig sein" erwiderte Eliza und verbarg ihr Lachen, „Harry schafft das schon relativ gut ohne irgendeine Unterstützung. Er braucht mich nicht für Alles."

Sie war an der Reihe, trat in den Kreis, der um das Wesen herum eingezeichnet war, und rollte mit den Schultern.

Langsam, aber beständig, verbeugte sich die rothaarige Hexe vor dem Hippogreif, dessen stechend orangene Augen sie skeptisch beobachteten.

Ihre Nase berührte fast den Erdboden, die Augen noch immer fest und zugleich offen in die des Wesens blickend.

Der Hippogreif starrte sie analysierend an, klapperte ein paarmal mit dem Schnabel, machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch und verneigte sich dann langsam.

„Gut, Eliza!" rief Queenie lachend, als Eliza erleichtert den Schnabel tätschelte. Die Potter trat anschließend beiseite und überließ ihren Freunden das Feld.

Blaise trat zu ihr: „Hat der Hippogreif dich also nicht angegriffen, wie Theo prophezeit hat?"

„Nicht direkt, nein."

„Schau ihn dir an, man sieht direkt, dass er etwas Böses plant" Zabini nickte in Richtung Draco, der selbstgefällig vor Seidenschnabel stand.

„Warum kann er nicht einmal in Ordnung sein? Er war doch gestern auch weniger ekelhaft als sonst."

„Das ist nun mal so. Er ist ein Malfoy und wurde als solcher erzogen."

„Aber was kann denn Seidenschnabel dafür…"

„Es war mir klar, dass das nicht schwer ist- Wenn Potter es schafft…" unterbrach Draco ihre Unterhaltung für Alle hörbar.

„Lass es, Malfoy!" rief Megan, doch dieser ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Du bist ganz und gar nicht gefährlich. Du großes, hässliches Scheusal?"

Queenie schrie, Pansy keuchte und stürmte an Eliza vorbei, die sie festhielt. Hagrid kam von seinem Posten neben Neville auf sie zugelaufen.

Draco lag am Boden, seine Hand umklammerte den linken Unterarm, den er zuvor als Schutz vor den Krallen Seidenschnabels gehoben hatte.

„Ich sterbe, ich sterbe. Seht! Es hat mich umgebracht!"

„Du stirbst nicht!" beruhigte ihn Hagrid, hob ihn mühelos hoch. Seamus war vorgerannt und stieß das Gatter auf, die Hippogreife wurden von den Umstehenden beruhigt, während der Professor mit dem blutenden Slytherin auf dem Arm in Richtung Schloss rannte.

Blut tropfte stetig und nicht gerade wenig auf den grünen Rasen, eine kleine Blutlache hatte sich dort gebildet, wo Malfoy gerade noch gelegen hatte.

„Die Stunde ist beendet, nehme ich an" sagte Theo trocken, hob Dracos Zauberstab vom Boden auf und gemeinsam gingen die Slytherins hoch zum Schloss.

Pansy weinte den ganzen Weg über die Ländereien hinweg an Daphnes Schulter.

„Dafür sollten sie ihn rausschmeißen!"

„Malfoy war doch selber schuld!" widersprach Dean aufgeregt, Crabbe und Goyle spielten drohend mit dem, was sie Muskeln nannten.

Sie betraten die hölzerne Brücke, die diesen Teil des Schlossgeländes mit dem Schloss verband. Auch hier zeigten wenige Blutstropfen an, wie schnell Hagrid gerannt sein musste.

„Der Weg zum Krankenflügel ist unsäglich lang" merkte Blaise an, seine Sorge noch sehr gut verbergend.

„Hagrid verwendet vermutlich einen der Geheimgänge."

„Gibt es überhaupt einen dort hinten hin? Wir sprechen immerhin vom Westflügel. Du weißt schon, da, wo wir Astronomie haben" stichelte Theo.

„Ja, ja, ja. Ich weiß. Natürlich gibt es einen Weg dorthin. Wie wär's, wir folgen den Blutstropfen. Wenn Malfoy irgendwo tot im Eck liegt, wissen wir, dass er Hagrid genervt hat" kommentierte Eliza ungehalten.

Sie kamen im Glockenturm an, drückten sich durch das schwere Eichenholzportal, das wie immer um diese Uhrzeit geöffnet war. Die Menge teilte sich. Die Gryffindors würden nun durch den steinernen Innenhof in Richtung Große Halle gehen, während die Slytherins im Gebäude blieben und an der Toilette der Maulenden Myrte vorbei zur Hängebrücke liefen.

Pansy schluchzte noch immer herzerweichend, Queenie hatte ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche herausgezogen und erläuterte Crabbe und Goyle gerade, weshalb genau Malfoy selber Schuld war.

Es war merklich kälter draußen, als im Schloss, die Anwesenheit der Dementoren wirkte sich eindeutig auf das Klima aus. Eine Schicht aus dünnem Eis lag über den Steinen der Schlucht unter ihnen.

„Wann sie Black wohl schnappen werden" murrte Blaise, zog den Umhang fester um sich und rieb die Hände aneinander.

Eliza sprach erbarmend einen Wärmezauber über einen Teil der Gruppe.

„Aber immerhin" sagte Megan gut gelaunt, „Müssen wir keine Angst haben, dass wir zu spät zu Verwandlung kommen."

Sie durchquerten den Zauberkunstinnenhof, der nur so hieß, so vermutete Eliza, weil den Gründern nichts Besseres eingefallen war, betraten den Ostflügel, in dem auch die Bibliothek untergebracht war, und eilten die großen Treppen hinauf.

Der Tross stürmte in den Krankenflügel. Hagrid saß an einem Tisch am hinteren Ende des langen, hohen Raums, und füllte eifrig einen Bogen Pergament aus.

Malfoy saß, mit dem Rücken an einem Kissen lehnend, auf einem der Betten, während Madame Pomfrey gegen ihn wetterte. Mit einem Blitzen in den Augen drehte sie sich zu den Schülern um. Pansy war sofort an Dracos Seite, die Krankenschwester verdrehte die Augen und sah die Übrigen zweifelnd an.

„Haben Sie auch irgendwelche Verletzungen, weil sie sich ungebührlich verhalten haben? Nein? Keine Sorge, Professor. Ich bin sicher, man wird ihren Hippogreif für unschuldig erklären. Es ist ja immerhin nicht das erste Mal, das Mr Malfoy ein wenig zu extrem handelt."

„Wollen sie mir keinen Verband anlegen?"

„Die Wunde ist perfekt geheilt. Sie brauchen den Verband höchstens, um die Narbe zu verdecken."

„Immerhin ist sie nicht an deiner Stirn" hauchte Pansy anhimmelnd.

Eliza verdrehte die Augen, ehe sie sich an Megan und Queenie wandte: „Kommt, Leute. Lassen wir die beiden Turteltäubchen alleine. Draco" ihr Ton war zuckersüß, „Wäre uns sicherlich dankbar für etwas Privatsphäre."

„Genau" warf Megan ein, grinste Malfoy böse an, klimperte ein paar Mal gekünstelt mit den Wimpern, ehe sie Millicent und Queenie lachend folgte.

„Komm, Blaise. Lassen wir die beiden ‚Hübschen' alleine" schnaubte Theo, bot Eliza seinen Arm an, Blaise nahm ihren anderen und mit Malfoys Handlangern hinter sich trafen sie vor der Tür auf drei vor Lachen am Boden liegende Slytherins.

Sie gingen die Treppe ein weiteres Mal hinab.

„Zehn" begann Millicent mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, als sie den Treppenabsatz des vierten Stocks erreichten.

„Neun" sagte Theo genüsslich.

„Acht" warf Blaise nebenbei ein.

„Sieben" grummelte Crabbe, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was er da sagte.

„Sechs" folgte Goyle, noch dümmlicher, prompt.

„Fünf" kicherte Queenie.

„Vier" sagte Daphne erhaben, wenn auch mit einem Blitzen in ihren Augen.

„Drei" schloss Eliza sich an.

„Zwei" meinte Megan erwartungsvoll grinsend.

Gleichzeitig mit dem Ausruf „Eins" kam Draco Malfoy die Stufen hinabgerannt, Pansy weit hinter sich lassend. Er drängelte sich bis nach vorne durch.

„Das nenne ich gerechte Strafe" hustete Megan. Draco sah sie wütend an.

„Du bist doch nur neidisch!" quiekte Pansy.

„Neidisch? Auf was? Blamable Aufopferung? Schlechten Geschmack in allen Lebenslagen?"

„Autsch" sagte Millicent und wedelte die Hand, als hätte sie sich verbrannt.

„Pah."

„Sag doch was, Draco!"

„Ähm…" stotterte der Malfoy.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wegrennen soll, um diese Blamage nicht mitansehen zu müssen, oder ob ich hier bleiben und mitlachen sollte" flüsterte Eliza Queenie ins Ohr, die zu husten anfing. Draco, der gestern Abend ebenso reagiert hatte, sah nun die Greengrass wütend an.

„Kommt, verschwinden wir" griff Daphne vorausschauend ein, packte die erneut weinende Pansy am Handgelenk und verschwand durch eine Tür.

„Hoffentlich finden sie von dort den Weg…"

„…Nicht" beendete Eliza Megans Satz.

„Meine Worte" grummelte Queenie, die Mädchen waren den Jungen vorausgeeilt, wenn auch unabsichtlich, und betraten nun die Galerie des Verwandlungsinnenhofes.

„Vielleicht können wir dieses Jahr wieder ein Picknick veranstalten?" fragte Millicent. Sie sprach damit auf ein ebensolches Ereignis im vergangenen Jahr an, als sie am Seeufer gefrühstückt hatten.

„In den Osterferien- Mum meinte, dass man in den Osterferien im dritten Jahr oft in der Schule bleibt- wegen den Hausaufgaben."

Alle drei Stöhnten auf diese Aussage hin.

Es gongt laut und durchdringend und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Kreuzgangs ging mit Hilfe von Magie die Tür zum Verwandlungsklassensaal auf, zu dem man ein paar Treppenstufen erklimmen musste.

„Das Essay muss mindestens 15 Zoll lang sein. Und reichen Sie den Bericht für Professor Sprout nach, Mr Troy!" schallte die Stimme von Professor McGonagall durch den von der Sonne erleuchteten Hof.

Eine Gruppe von Gryffindors, vermutlich Fünftklässler, da die Weasley- Zwillinge neben Lee Jordan entlang gingen, strömte aus dem Raum, dessen rückwärtige Fenster den Blick auf das Quidditchstadion in der Ferne freigab.

Die Hauslehrerin stand, den Hut wie immer gerade auf dem Kopf, in der breiten Doppeltür.

„Beeilung, der Unterricht beginnt in Kürze!" rief sie die Mädchen herbei.

„Wo ist der Rest Ihres Hauses?"

„Es gab einen kleinen Zwischenfall in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe mit Mr Malfoy. Die anderen dürften gleich ankommen."

„Nehmen Sie bereits Platz. Ignorieren sie möglichst die Lebewesen auf dem Pult."

„Ja, Professor."

Sie nahmen in der ersten Reihe Platz und bald füllte sich der restliche Saal mit den schwatzenden Slytherinschülern. Nachdem sie die Namensliste kontrolliert hatte, stellte sich die Professorin aufrecht vor die Klasse.

„Wir werden uns dieses Jahr ausschließlich und vorrangig um die Verwandlung nicht- lebender Objekte in Lebewesen und um komplizierte Kehrzauber kümmern. Die Grundlagen des Vorjahres sind, wie immer, Pflicht. Allerdings habe ich mich entschlossen, diesen Kurs für ein Projekt der magischen Universität anzumelden, da hier die größten Unterschiede im Können der Schüler liegen."

„Warum nicht die Gryffindors? Ich meine Longbottom ist nicht gerade ein Genie, aber Granger ist dafür zehnmal so allwissend wie alle anderen zusammen" schnarrte Parkinson.

„Ms Parkinson, zügeln sie ihre Zunge, wenn sie mit ihren Mitmenschen sprechen. Ms Granger wäre zwar auch ohne den Kurs eine ausgezeichnete Testperson, allerdings hat sie auch sehr viel mehr Arbeit als Sie."

„Wie wird diese Studie funktionieren?" fragte Megan höflich.

„Es geht um ein Lernprojekt, bei dem untersucht werden soll, ob eine isolierte praktische Anwendung Schülern mehr bei ihrem Lernziel hilft. Kurz gesagt, sollen Parcours eingerichtet werden, in denen Sie sich verschiedenen Aufgaben gegenüber sehen, die sie mit Hilfe des Zaubers lösen können. Nichts Gefährliches natürlich. Die eine Hälfte der Klasse, von mir ausgewählt, wird sich dann in wenigen Stunden der ersten von fünf Testaufgaben widmen, während ich die andere Hälfte unterrichte. Zuerst jedoch muss ich wissen, ob irgendjemand große Einwände gegen dieses Verfahren hätte?"

Niemand meldete sich. Eliza rutschte aufgeregt auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, während sie freudestrahlende Blicke mit ihren Freundinnen tauschte.

Selbst Malfoy, der zu neuen Dingen selten eine gute Meinung vertrat, saß zum ersten Mal aufrecht im Unterricht. Auch Crabbe und Goyle sahen zumindest so interessiert drein, wie es ihr Gehirn erlaubte.

„Ausgezeichnet. Folgende Schüler wurden vom Schulleiter, Professor Snape und mir selbst ausgewählt:

Daphne Greengrass, Gregory Goyle, Megan Jones, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson und Eliza Potter. Wer Fragen bezüglich seiner Auswahl hat, wendet sich bitte an mich oder Professor Snape. Doch jetzt vorerst nicht. Wir wenden uns nun der Wiederholung der Verwandlungen aus dem letzten Jahr zu. Auch wenn ich positiv überrascht vom Schnitt der Noten war, hoffe ich, dass sich die wenigen unter ihnen, die schlechter als ein A waren, dieses Jahr mehr anstrengen werden.

Meine erste Frage ist daher:

Wie verwandelt man einen Käfer in einen Knopf?"

Mehrere Hände flogen in der Luft, bestimmt, wenn auch nicht so übereifrig wie die von Hermine Granger zuvor.

„Mr Nott, bitte."

„Wenn man den Käfer einmal zum Stehenbleiben bewegt hat, richtet man seinen Zauberstab auf ihn, macht mehrere rasche, aber gleichmäßige Kreisbewegungen über ihm, die man mit einer aufgerichteten O nach oben hin beendet."

„Ausgezeichnet. 5 Punkte für Slytherin. Die Nächste Frage war eigentlich für Ihre Abschlussprüfung in Verwandlung letztes Jahr gedacht, aber die fiel ja aus.

Was müssen sie, vermutlich, tun, um eine Spinne in einen Schneebesen zu verwandeln?"

Eingängiges Schweigen, bis sich erneut mehrere Hände hoben, Elizas unter ihnen.

„Ms Potter."

„Möglicherweise eine kreisende Bewegung, während man gleichzeitig den Abstand zu der Spinne vergrößert und verkleinert."

„Und wie würden Sie enden?"

„Eine einfache, ruckartige Bewegung nach oben."

„Guter Ansatz, die Begründung müssten sie natürlich noch anführen, aber sehr gut. Wer hat eine andere Idee?"

Queenie meldete sich schüchtern.

„Bitte."

„Die Bewegungen müsste man miteinander Verflechten, da die einzelnen Drähte eines Schneebesens ja ebenfalls miteinander verwoben sind."

„Ausgezeichnet, 10 Punkte für Slytherin. Diesen Zauber habe ich früher immer mit den Klassen geübt, aber aufgrund heutiger Vorfälle müssen wir das ganze wohl verschieben. Stattdessen werden wir nun mit dem Thema Animagi beginnen. Schlagen sie bitte ihre Hefte auf, damit sie sich die an der Tafel erscheinenden Aspekte notieren können."

Pergament raschelte, Tintenfässchen wurden aufgeschraubt und Federn eilig gespitzt.

„Das allgemeine Oberthema für das erste Quartal lautet: Komplexe Verwandlung größerer Lebewesen in unbelebte Objekte.

Das Zweite Quartal wird gefüllt sein mit der Verwandlung von Unbelebten Objekten in verschiedenste Lebewesen. Bis zum Ende des Jahres werden sie folglich und hoffentlich beide Verwandlungen beherrschen.

Kapitel Eins: Verwandlung von Menschen in Lebewesen und Animagi."

Professor McGonagall erläuterte verschiedene Theorien, führte ihre Verwandlung in eine Katze vor, für die es von der Klasse einen begeisterten und höflichen Beifall gab, und stellte der Klasse mehrere Magische Theoretiker vor, die Animagi untersuchten.

„Es ist jedoch im Umkehrschluss nicht möglich, ein Tier in einen Menschen zu verwandeln, der sich der Gesellschaft anpassen kann. Es würde vermutlich Jahrzehnte dauern, beispielsweise einen Hund so zu unterrichten und zu bilden, dass er nicht den Drang verspürt, mit der Nase voran durch die Welt zu laufen."

Leises Gelächter von allen Seiten.

„Als Hausaufgabe schreiben sie bitte einen ausführlichen Aufsatz über Animagi, mindestens zwanzig Zoll- ordentlich, Mr Crabbe- oder es gibt Abzüge in der B Note! Und sie werden den Zauber, der die Spinne in einen Schneebesen verwandelt, recherchieren."

Es klingelte erneut zum Ende der Stunde und die Slytherins verließen den Raum, während Eliza zum Pult von Minerva lief, um ihr die Sache aus Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe zu erzählen.

„Professor?"

„Eliza. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Es ist schon wieder passiert- ich hatte wieder eine Vision."

Minerva wurde kurz bleich, richtete dann ihre Brille und wandte sich erneut an die Potter.

„Wann?"

„In Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Und es noch merkwürdiger als sonst. In der ersten hat Bellatrix Black Rabastan Lestrange gefoltert. Das war aber nicht das Komische. In der Zweiten habe ich einen Schüler namens Tiberius Malfoy gesehen, während er mit einer Hettie Potter über Galateia Noir- Black gesprochen hat! Wer sind diese Menschen und warum habe ich noch nie etwas von ihnen mitbekommen- sie stehen noch nicht einmal auf dem Stammbaum im Grimmauldplatz No.12!"

„Ich kann es Dir nicht erzählen, vor allem nicht hier. Am besten du erkundigst dich einmal bei Madame Pince über die Jahrbücher der Abschlussjahrgänge. Die Jahre 1967 und 1971 sind die, die dich vermutlich am meisten interessieren werden. Aber nun, hopp hopp. Die nächste Klasse wartet bereits."

Eliza kämpfte sich durch die Menge an Hufflepuff UTZ- Schülern und zog ihren Stundenplan zu Rate.

Arithmantik wartete darauf, in Angriff genommen zu werden.

Die Potter drehte sich kurz auf der Stelle, und entschied sich dann, durch das große Tor den Nordflügel zu betreten.

Sie wusste von vor zwei Jahren, dass Wahrsagen im Nordturm stattfand. Der Große Runde Turm auf dem Eckigen Unterbau war der Sitz von Dumbledores Büro und durch die vielen Korridore konnte man auch in Richtung Kräuterkunde auf der anderen Seite des Nordflügels gelangen.

Sie folgte dem Hauptkorridor in einen breiten, zur rechten mit hohen Fenstern ausgestatteten Gang, der den Blick auf die Gewächshäuser freigab. Zur linken führte eine kleine Wendeltreppe in den zweiten Stock, der ebenfalls in den beiden eckigen Türmen endete (einer war besagter Nordturm).

Der gesamte Zweite Stock war das Arithmantik- Eck. Eine eigene Bibliothek, eine gemütliche Ecke mit Kamin zum Stöbern und um Fragen mit dem Lehrer oder Mitschülern zu diskutieren.

Am Ende des Bereichs war der Klassensaal, die Tür weit offen.

Daneben stand die Professorin, Septima Vektor. Sie war eine hochgewachsene, blonde Frau, die auf ihren hochgesteckten Haaren einen eleganten, extravaganten Hut trug. Ihr Umhang war passend, aber deutlich schlichter.

Eliza betrat als letzte die Klasse und sah sofort einen guten Platz zwischen den Jungs. Die Tische und Stühle waren im Halbkreis angeordnet, die Plattform mit dem Lehrerpult hatte genau diese Form.

Professor Vektor trat ein und schloss die Tür. Sofort gingen die wenigen Lichter aus, die Vorhänge zogen sich zu und an der weißen Wand, die sich vor das Fenster geschoben hatte, erschienen die Bilder eines Mannes, der eine merkwürdige Kappe trug.

Die Stimme der Professorin waberte durch den Raum- bestimmt, aber nicht zu laut. In der angespannten Stille des Klassenraums war etwas anderes aber auch nicht nötig.

„Arithmantik- die Verbindung aus Rechnen und Mystik. Im Laufe eurer mindestens zweijährigen Lernzeit, werdet ihr nicht nur den Kollegen dort vorne, Cornelius Agrippa von Nettesheim, sondern auch andere berühmte Vertreter dieser Kunst kennen lernen.

Ich werde euch zeigen, wie ihr Codes schreiben und entschlüsseln könnt, die mit arithmantischen Mitteln verfasst wurden. Wir werden Quellen aus verschiedenen Zeitaltern studieren, um anhand von ihnen verschiedene Arithmantik- Systeme kenne zu lernen.

Und zu guter Letzt kann werdet ihr erlernen, wie ihr mit Hilfe von Arithmantik mächtige Zauberbanne verstehen, kreieren und vielleicht auch brechen könnt. Sie ist ein wesentlicher Bestandteil der Zaubertrankkunde und der Zauberkunst. Leider handelt es sich zunächst um ein sehr theoretisches, trockenes Fach, aber sobald ihr einige, wenige Grundlagen verinnerlich habt, werden wir uns den praktischen Dingen zuwenden."

Es wurde erneut „hell" im Saal, auch wenn sich die Sonne nun langsam hinter den hohen Gipfeln der umliegenden Berge verschwand, und Professor Vektor trat vor die kleine Klasse.

„Ich bin übrigens Professor Vektor. Zu Beginn werde ich euch den Grundgedanken der Arithmantik einprügeln. Das Umschreiben von Wörtern und Sätzen in andere Zeichen, die dann interpretiert werden können und eine bestimmte Macht beinhalten."

„Wollen Sie also sagen, dass man, wenn man unseren Namen in einer anderen Sprache sagt, dass dieser dann einfach so mächtiger wird?"

„Ja" beantwortete der Professor die Frage einsilbig, „Und nein. Wir sprechen hier vor allem über Zahlenmystik und Symbolik. Zu der praktischen Anwendung kommen wir jedoch erst später.

Also: Die drei Grundsysteme der Arithmantik"

Mit einem eleganten Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs wandte sich Vektor der Tafel zu, auf der nun die Zahlen eins bis drei standen.

„Erstens: Die Armenische und Griechische Zahlschrift.

Zweitens: Abjad

Drittens: Hebräische Zahlschrift und Atbasch."

„Das sind doch eigentlich fünf…" merkte Blaise verwirrt an.

„Mr…"

„Zabini, Ma'am."

„Mr Zabini, Sie haben sehr Recht mit dieser Anmerkung. Allerdings haben diese Dinge einen Zusammenhang. Die beiden ersten Zahlenschriften sind mitunter die einfachsten, die man in der Arithmantik anwenden kann, denn sie sind weder verschachtelt noch mit allzu komplizierten Schriftzeichen. Abjad hat sehr verwirrende und schwer lesbare Buchstaben. Die hebräische Zahlschrift ist erneut relativ einfach, aber wenn man sie mit den verschiedenen Atbasch Methoden verdreht, kommen wir zu einer neuen Dimension. Später werden wir natürlich Atbasch auch auf die Nummer eins anwenden können, aber das wird einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.

Und damit kommen wir auch direkt zu eurer ersten Aufgabe für diese Stunde. Auf Seite zehn eures Buches „Numerologie und Grammatika" findet ihr eine Tabelle der armenischen Schrift. Ihr übersetzt dann zuerst euren Namen ins Armenische und dann übertragt ihr das Ganze auf die Zahlen. Könnt ihr ruhig vorne in euer Buch schreiben."

Das Buch am Einband etwas knickend, damit es nicht erneut zuklappte, griff Eliza nach einem Stück Pergament, schrieb ihren Namen darauf und betrachtete dann die komplizierte Tabelle, die die gesamte Doppelseite einnahm.

Nach einigem hin- und her, Gesprächen mit Theo und Draco, mit dem sie kurzfristigen, diplomatischen Frieden geschlossen hatte, hatte sie ihre Übersetzung in die armenischen Buchstaben fertiggestellt:

E- l- i- z- a

Է- լ- ի- զ- ա

7 + 12 + 11 + 6 + 1 = 37

„Fertig?" fragte Professor Vektor fröhlich und als alle fünf Anwesenden nickten, bat sie jeden einzelnen nach vorne, um die einzelnen Vorschläge zu diskutieren.

Daphne, die als erste ihr Ergebnis vorstellte, hatte genauso wenig einen Fehler wie der Rest des Kurses.

„Ausgezeichnet. Das ist nicht so einfach, wie es aussieht, aber ihr habt es alle hervorragend gemeistert. Schreibt also diese Zahlenfolge überall drauf und schon habt ihr einen Schutz errichtet- jedenfalls fast. Weiter im Text: Schreibt euren Namen im Griechischen Zahlensystem."

„Da sind aber zwei Systeme beschrieben" meldete sich Eliza zu Wort, nachdem sie umgeblättert hatte, „Welches sollen wir den verwenden?"

„Zuerst Thesis. Für milesisch bleibt uns heute keine Zeit mehr."

E- l- i- z- a

Ε- λ- ι- ζ- α

5 + 11 + 9 + 6 + 1 = 32

„Da ich einfach mal davon ausgehe, das ihr das jetzt auch so gut gelöst habt, werde ich euch die Hausaufgaben mitteilen und ihr könnt dann gehen.

Zuerst schreibt ihr den Satz: „Mein Name ist… und ich bin ein/ eine Slytherin." In Milesisch- griechischer Schrift- den Zahlenwert natürlich miteinbezogen.

Als zweites möchte ich von jedem von euch ein Stundenprotokoll nach dem folgenden Schema nächste Stunde zusammen mit den Hausaufgaben abgegeben bekommen.

Als drittes werdet ihr zehn Schriftzeichen eurer Wahl auswendig lernen- aus dem Armenischen Zahlensystem. Das schließt das Symbol, die Aussprache, die Übersetzung und natürlich den Zahlenwert mit ein. Ihr schreibt mir auf, welche Symbole das sind und ich werde nächste Stunde irgendwie überprüfen, ob ihr das draufhabt.

Und als viertes, und definitiv letztes, lest ihr als Vorbereitung auf die nächste Stunde das Kapitel über die Anwendung der Zahlensysteme und schreibt mir eine Zusammenfassung, mindestens fünf Zoll."

„Geben Sie immer so viel auf?" fragte Theodore, seinen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck anwendend.

„Ja, allerdings. Wir sehen uns nur dreimal pro Woche und ich habe immer das Gefühl, viele Schüler unterschätzen dieses Fach gerne mal. Es ist sehr kompliziert und ohne Wissen über diese Basis- Dinge ist man hier vor allem in den UTZ- Kursen verloren."

Sie verließen den Saal noch vor dem letzten Doppelgong des Tages, der das Ende aller Klasse um viertel nach vier ankündigte, und hielten sich mit dem Murren zurück, bis sie den Nordflügel gänzlich verlassen hatten und das Viadukt in Richtung Eingangshalle betraten.

„Klingt ja interessant, aber mit weniger Hausaufgaben wäre mit auch gedient" stöhnte Draco, fuhr sich durch die Haare und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir noch andere Fächer, für die wir was machen müssten" stimmte Eliza ihm zu- und sie wollte noch Dinge recherchieren.

„Wir haben jetzt zwanzig nach. Welche Aufgaben müssen wir erledigen? Also ich habe jetzt Alte Runen, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung und Arithmantik zu erledigen… Warum genau haben wir in der Mittagspause Nichts erledigt?" resümierte Theo, von einem kleinen Zettel ablesend, und sah dann zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden hin und her.

„Gott sei Dank habe ich die ersten zwei Sachen schon erledigt" frohlockte Eliza, was ihr bitterböse Blicke ihrer Gefährten einbrachte.

„Eigentlich sind die sogar noch das Einfachste. Schafft man das in zweieinhalb Stunden bis zum Abendessen?" fragte Blaise, aber er dachte es wohl eher als rhetorische Frage.

„Sollten wir dafür aber nicht eher in die andere Richtung gehen- zur Bibliothek?"

Sie traten gerade durch die Arkaden in den Vorhof der Eingangshalle, in dessen Mitte der Brunnen in der Abenddämmerung vor sich hin plätscherte.

„Ich muss erstmal mein neues Tintenfass aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum holen und dann können wir wieder über die Hängebrücke und an Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorbei zur Bibliothek rennen" erläuterte Draco, drückte mit Theos Hilfe das Schlossportal auf und sofort überflutete sie das Licht der von Fackeln erleuchteten Eingangshalle. Die goldene Tür zur Großen Halle stand offen, Schüler saßen schwatzend über ihre Bücher gebeugt an den Tischen und erledigten ihre Hausaufgaben unter Aufsicht einiger Lehrer. Ein paar verlorene Erstklässler stolperten hilfesuchend dort hinein- froh, den Weg überhaupt gefunden zu haben.

Die fünf Slytherins, ganz in Drittklässler- Manier, stiegen die Marmortreppe hinauf und liefen dann in die Kerker hinunter, die man durch einen Rundbogen betrat. Sie folgten dem Korridor vorbei an den unterirdischen Räumlichkeiten für Zaubertränke und Snapes persönlichem Quartier, ehe sie um eine Ecke bogen und vor der unscheinbaren Wand ihres Gemeinschaftsraums ankamen.

Das Passwort wurde leise gemunkelt und sie traten ein.

Sofort sah Eliza Megan, Queenie und Millicent vor ihrem üblichen Feuer sitzen und entspannt gen Decke starren.

„Hey Leute! Kommt ihr mit- wir gehen in die Bibliothek was arbeiten!" rief sie durch den ansonsten leeren Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Mein Beileid. Kommt, Mädels. Wir leisten unserer armen Freundin Gesellschaft" forderte Queenie die anderen beiden sofort auf.

„Hat sie euch wirklich so viel aufgegeben?" fragte Megan mitleidig, aber ungläubig

„Nein, wir denken uns das nur aus" schnappte Draco zurück.

„Ouh- bissig" erwiderte Jones unbeeindruckt.

„Hast du dein Tintenfass? Na dann, los!"

Nach wenigen Minuten betraten sie nun den Treppenabsatz im ersten Stock, gerade, als Fred und George Weasley lachend aus der Eingangshalle gerannt kamen- flüchtend vor ihren Büchern, die ihnen schnappend hinterher flogen.

„Hallo Eliza" grüßten sie die Potter, gerade, als einer von ihnen einen Finite Incantatem auf die Horde Bücher sprach und diese zu Boden flatterten.

„Hi. Was ist den passiert?"

„Snape- das ist passiert. Wohin soll's gehen?"

„Bibliothek."

„Ihr wollt vermutlich den normalen Weg nehmen?" stellte Fred süffisant fest.

„Gibt es also doch eine Abkürzung?" fragte Queenie begeistert und George nickte. Er wank Eliza näher zu sich heran, beugte sich etwas herunter und flüsterte ihr dann etwas ins Ohr.

Dann flohen sie mit ihren Büchern die Treppen hinauf, schoben einen Wandbehang zur Seite und waren von einer Sekunde zur anderen verschwunden.

„Und?" fragte Megan.

„Folgt mir. Wir müssen hoch in den fünften Stock, Treppengebäude, dort gibt es die Tür in den Korridor, der ja rundherum führt. Hinter einem Wandbehang dort gibt es ein Gemälde. Wenn man diesem dann das Passwort mitteilt, kommt man zwei Gänge von der Bibliothek wieder heraus. Das Passwort muss ich selber rausfinden, haben sie gemeint."

„Weasley" grummelte Draco, doch Megan gab ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Jedes Mal, wenn du etwas Dummes sagst, werde ich dich auf den Hinterkopf schlagen."

„Du wirst binnen einer Woche eine Prothese mit eingebauter Hau- Funktion brauchen" kicherte Theodore.

„Nott!"

„Verzeih mir, oh großer Malfoy."

„Wenn mein Vater davon…"

„Ach, werd' erwachsen."

Sie standen auf einer der Treppen, als diese gerade ihre Richtung veränderte.

„Ich frage mich, wie viele von diesen Gemälden in Wirklichkeit der Eingang zu einem Geheimgang sind…" philosophierte Millicent.

„Es wäre wirklich gut, das zu wissen" meinte Blaise und betrachtete das Bild eines griesgrämigen Zauberers vor einem getrübten Fenster, „In den Weihnachtsferien starten wir mal einen Rundlauf und fragen jedes Portrait danach."

„Wir holen dich dann vor den Sommerferien vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ab" sagte Draco, „Der liegt ja bekanntlich ganz oben."

„Bekanntlich?"

„Wo soll er denn sonst sein. Sagt bloß nicht, ihr seid noch nie ganz oben in diesem Turm gewesen?" Der Malfoy schien aufrichtig schockiert von der Tatsache.

„Und das, wo dein Bruder doch selbst ein Gryffindor ist. Enttäuschend. Eigentlich hätte ich erwartet, dass du schon mehrmals dort drin warst. Aber dafür bist du wahrscheinlich nicht gewitzt genug."

„Versuchst du, mich herauszufordern?"

„Genau das."

„Okay, das nehme ich an. Bis wann soll ich das erledigt haben?"

„Samstag, spätestens. Und du darfst weder deinen Bruder, noch diese komischen Zwillinge fragen! Abgemacht?" Er hielt ihr fragend die Hand hin.

„Deal" erwiderte Eliza kampfeslustig und schüttelte sie.

Die Treppe stoppte mit einem Ruck und sie rannten die nächsten vier ohne Probleme hinauf, bis sie endlich vor der Holztür des fünften Stocks ankamen. Ein wenig außer Atem sammelten sie sich vor dem Wandbehang, der irgendein unkenntliches Motiv zeigte.

„Das sollte der neue Volkssport werden, dreimal rauf und runter und schon bist du Weltmeister" keuchte Queenie vornübergebeugt.

Unterdessen schoben die Jungs den besagten Wandbehang beiseite und wie Fred und George ihr gesagt hatten, hing dort das Bild eines dicklichen Mannes in einem Chintz- Sessel, der seine Füße auf einem Stapel Bücher abgelegt hatte.

„Kann ich weiterhelfen?" fragte er verdutzt.

„Ja, wir würden gerne den Geheimgang benutzen."

„Passwort?"

„Weiß ich nicht, aber vielleicht können Sie uns ja einen Hinweis geben?"

„Es gibt dazu sogar ein Rätsel, ja:

Schreit ohne Stimme  
Fliegt ohne Schwinge,  
Beißt ohne Zahn,  
Murmelt und pfeift -  
Kein Mund hat's getan.

Wenn du die Antwort davon kennst, dann kannst du passieren."

Eliza murmelte vor sich hin, verlagerte dabei ihr Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere, schloss die Augen. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis sie es endlich verstand:

„Der Wind. Wind ist das Passwort!"

„Und nun übersetze das Wort Wind

Ins Lateinische, geschwind."

„Ventus" platzte Megan heraus.

„Fast

Weitere Bedeutungen sind Seele und Geist

Wisst ihr nun, wie das Wort heißt?"

„Möglicherweise Anima?"

„Korrekt. Das Passwort lautet Anima."

Das Portrait schwang beiseite und offenbarte einen Quadratischen Raum dahinter, dessen Fußboden schwarz war.

„Kommt schon!" sagte Eliza fröhlich und trat als erste durch den Bogen. Für eine Sekunde hatte sie ein schwebendes Gefühl, als wäre sie in einem luftleeren Raum und würde von der Erde wegtreiben. Doch so schnell es gekommen war, war es auch wieder verschwunden, sie öffnete die Rückseite des Gegenportraits und trat hinaus in den mit Wandbehängen übersäten Korridor, der ihr kaum bekannt war.

„Merkwürdiges Gefühl" schauderte Megan, schüttelte sich und trat dann beiseite, als die anderen kamen.

„Immerhin hat es uns einen viertelstündigen Spaziergang quer durch das Schlossgelände erspart."

Sie verließen den Korridor in Richtung Bibliothek, die ebenso wie die Große Halle, voller arbeitender Schüler war.

Hermine Granger kam an ihnen vorbei, einen Stapel Bücher tragend und verschwand mit einem Lächeln in Richtung Eliza.

„Sie kennt vermutlich den Geheimgang schon."

„Kann man euch bei irgendetwas helfen?" fragte Queenie den Zabini, als sie sich einen Platz er- mobbt hatten (Hufflepuffzweitklässler, die ängstlich Leine gezogen hatten).

„Nein, danke. Snape kennt meinen Schreibstil und bei den anderen Lehrern möchte ich nicht riskieren, dass sie herausfinden, dass ich meine Sachen nicht selbst erledige."

„Hmpf."

„Mach das sooft du willst, Malfoy. Wir alle haben dich letztes Jahr gesehen, als du um Mitternacht deine Hausaufgaben auf deinem Bett erledigt hast."

„Wie genau wollt ihr das gesehen haben?"

„Wir können durch Wände sehen. Außerdem hat Pansy es dem ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum mitgeteilt, als sie dich mal wieder gestalkt hat."

„Irgendwann…" grummelte Draco, zog mehrere Bücher hervor und zog eine Rolle Pergament mit aus der Tasche.

„Sagt mal, vielleicht könntet ihr drei Hübschen uns die Sachen für Verwandlung raussuchen?" fragte Theo Millicent, Megan und Queenie.

„Gerne" sagte die Greengrass und zog ihre Freundinnen mit sich, während Eliza den Berg an Arithmantik- Hausaufgaben abarbeitete.

Die Jungs waren bereits Hals über Kopf in den Zaubertränkebüchern, als die Slytherins zurückkehrten- jede von ihnen einen Stapel von je zehn Büchern vor sich her balancierend.

Eliza griff blind nach ihrem Buch und blätterte durch das Verzeichnis, schlug das zu lesende Kapitel auf und begann mit einem Textmarker entscheidende Stellen zu unterstreichen.

„Wo hast du den denn her?" fragte Theodore begeistert, wenn auch neidisch.

„Wiseacres Zauberausrüstung."

„Sehr fein."

„Ja, er leuchtet, wenn man das Buch mit dem Zauberstab antippt und dabei ein Wort sagt, das man sucht. Ich hab das in mehreren Farben, damit ich nur kurz Suchen muss und genau weiß, welche Information ich dazu finde."

„Kann man den auch per Eule bestellen oder…"

„Keine Ahnung, aber möglicherweise gibt es sowas in Hogsmeade auch?"

„Derwisch & Banges vielleicht. Im Zweifelsfalle werde ich eine Eule vom Postamt aus losschicken."

Das Gespräch über Hogsmeade begann, während sie gleichzeitig arbeiteten.

„Ich freue mich vor allem auf die Umgebung, raus aus dem Schloss und einfach mal rumwandern. Und die ganzen Geschäfte, das wird einfach super. Eine Miniatur- Winkelgasse nur für uns Schüler und irgendwelche Wesen, die hier ungestört sind."

„Stellt euch mal vor, man wächst hier auf. In der Sichtweite von Hogwarts, keine Angst vor irgendwelchen Muggeln, die einen wegen unbefugter Zauberei anschauen…"

Eliza lachte über die sinnierende Aussage von Millicent, unterstrich eine weitere Zeile des Kapitels und überflog dann die letzten acht Seiten.

„Schwer?" fragte Draco, seinen Schreibfluss nicht unterbrechend.

„Geht. Aber es ist unnötig, das alles zusammenzufassen."

Eliza kramte nach einer Pergamentrolle, die noch nicht voller Notizen war: „Irgendwann lege ich mir einen Ordner zu…"

„Das sagst du schon seit zwei Jahren" sagte Megan, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Handbewegung für Verwandlung übend.

„Naja…"

„Hier" Blaise schob der Potter einen seiner Bögen zu, der natürlich genauso wie Elizas der Norm entsprach (9 x 24 Zoll).

„Danke" lächelte Eliza, schüttelte ihre rechte Hand aus und vertiefte sich dann in Aufgabenteil drei der Arithmantikhausaufgabe. Am Ende hatte sie vier Zoll mehr geschrieben, als gefordert und pinselte ihre Liste der armenischen Zahlschrift- Zeichen direkt darunter, mit allen Schikanen.

Sie erhob sich anschließend und ging in Richtung von Madame Pince, zog eine kleine Geldbörse hervor und überreichte der Bibliothekarin drei Knuts für zwei Bögen Pergament, die man hier erstehen konnte.

Die strenge Frau überreichte der Schülerin die Bögen und Eliza entfernte sich rasch von dem unangenehmen der Madame, bis sie plötzlich das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren schien.

Vor ihrer Nase liefen zwei ältere Gryffindorschüler vorbei. Einer sah aus wie Harry, nur ein wenig älter und ein wenig größer. Neben ihm ging ein Mädchen, das so sehr aussah wie Hermine, dass nur sie es sein konnte.

„Vielleicht hat sie gehört, was ich über Filch gesagt habe. Ich habe schon seit längerem den Verdacht, das die beiden was am Laufen haben."

Hermine lachte und dann waren sie verschwunden.

Langsam ging sie zurück zu ihrem Platz. Keiner nahm Notiz von ihr, während sie nun weiter arbeitete. Sie hatte, erneut, die Zukunft gesehen, da war sich Eliza sicher. Langsam geriet diese ganze Angelegenheit aus den Fugen.

Die Zeit war begrenzt und doch wurde die Potter das unbändige Gefühl nicht los, dass das Sammeln positiver Erinnerungen nicht helfen würde. Dass Pyre unleugbar und unrettbar verloren war. Doch dann ballte Eliza ihre Hand um die Feder zu einer Faust. Sie würde jetzt nicht ihre Freundin aufgeben, ihren Mentor. Oh nein.

Mit neu erwachter Kampfeslust und Eifer machte sie sich an die Verwandlungshausaufgaben, damit sie Hettie, Tiberius und Galateia recherchieren konnte. Es war notwendig und würde für mehr Klarheit sorgen.

Eliza war so vertieft in ihre anhaltenden Recherchen über die verschiedenen Aspekte der Hausaufgabe, das sie nicht bemerkte, wie die Zeit verging, bis der Gong die Slytherins als einzige in der Bibliothek aufschreckte.

„Komm, die leihen wir uns aus" sagte Megan und deutete auf die Bücher und Zeitschriften, die auf dem gesamten Tisch verstreut lagen. Jeder mindestens zwei Bücher und die eigene Tasche tragend, marschierten sie zum Tisch von Madame Pince, die sie mit großen Augen ansah.

„Name?" schnappte sie, die manikürten Finger klopften auf der Tischoberfläche.

Jeder einzelne trat nun also vor, kritzelte unter den Augen der Bibliothekarin seine Unterschrift in das Register und dann wurde ein Stempel daneben eingedrückt.

„Rückgabe bis spätestens übermorgen!" rief sie ihnen noch hinterher.

„Wie auch immer" flüsterte Millicent, verstaute die Wälzer in der Tasche und rieb sich dann kurz über den Bauch, „Oh, ich verhungere gleich. Was ich jetzt brauche ist ein gutes Abendessen."

„Geht mir da doch ähnlich" fügte Queenie hinzu und alle lachten, als ihr Bauch ein mörderisches Knurren von sich gab.

„Das ist nicht witzig" sagte sie laut und beleidigt.

„Nur ein wenig."

„Anima" unterbrach Blaise das Gebrabbel der Mädchen, verbeugte sich spielerisch vor der ersten, Millicent, und führte sie dann galant durch den Geheimgang.

Eliza setzte einen Fuß über die Schwelle, bekam erneut dieses Schwindelgefühl und stand urplötzlich in der Großen Halle.

Eben diese war gefüllt mit unzähligen Reihen von Stühlen und Tischen. Vorne auf dem Podium stand Professor Dumbledore, eine geschmückte Holzkiste mit Pergamentrollen vor sich.

„Das beste UTZ- Zeugnis seit einigen Jahren mit nicht weniger als 12 Ohnegleichen erhält… Bartemius Crouch Junior!"

Unter tobendem Applaus stand ein grinsender Achtzehnjähriger mit strohblondem Haar in einem feierlichen schwarzen Festumhang auf. Eine junge Frau mit blonden Locken in Elizas Nähe tupfte sich über die Augen.

„Francis, bitte" wisperte der steife Mann neben ihr.

„Ist das nicht wunderbar? Ihm steht die ganze Welt offen."

„Wenn er das anerkennen kann."

„Setz' ihn nicht so sehr unter Druck, Schatz. Du machst eure Beziehung dadurch nicht besser."

„Er muss gelenkt werden und das geht nun einmal nur durch feste Methoden."

„Bitte, schlag ihn nicht schon wieder, Barty."

„Er provoziert es."

„Wenn du ihn noch einmal so behandelst wie vor drei Jahren, dann…dann…"

„Ja, was- dann?"

„Dann lass ich mich von dir scheiden. Sein Wohlergehen ist mir mehr wert als der klägliche Rest unserer Liebe."

Die beiden hatten miteinander geflüstert und nur durch ihre direkte Nähe zu ihnen, hatte Eliza auch nur ein Wort verstanden.

Dann trat sie durch das Portal des Geheimgangs und folgte ihren Hauskameraden zum Abendessen. Eliza fügte Barty Crouch Junior zu ihrer Recherchen- Liste hinzu. Wenn er ein solch herausragendes Zeugnis bekam, hatte er damit sicherlich auch eine Medaille im Pokalzimmer erhalten.

Irgendwie wurde die Slytherin das Gefühl nicht los, dass es eine sehr lange Nacht werden würde. Zuerst würde sie einen Unsichtbarkeitstrank brauen, dann das Pokalzimmer besuchen, um herauszufinden, wann Crouch Jr seine UTZ abgelegt hatte und dann würde sie in der Bibliothek alle die Jahrbücher einsammeln, die sie brauchte.

„Ich gehe glaube ich früh ins Bett" sagte sie und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stand die Potter vom Tisch auf, an dem ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen herrschte.

Sie wusste, dass sie die Zutaten dazu in ihrem Koffer hatte, einen Kessel ebenso und der Trank dauerte maximal eine viertel Stunde, in der sie mühelos ihre Aufsätze beenden könnte. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war gut gefüllt, doch zugleich herrschte vorrangige Stille, da die älteren alle Arbeiteten. Die Bibliothek würde in einer halben Stunde schließen.

Eilig machte sich Eliza ans Werk, als die Tür ihres Raumes fest verschlossen und die Lüftung aktiviert war.

Hochkonzentriert auf dem Boden sitzend und die blauen Flammen in einer Messingschale einschließend, vergrößerte sie die Seiten des alten Zaubertrankbuchs, das mit Anmerkungen übersäht war, damit sie die Schrift problemloser lesen konnte. Das würde ihr eine Menge Zeit ersparen, da sie den Trank sehr selten braute.

Vorsichtig zerschnitt, zerhackte und füllte sie die einzelnen Zutaten ab, bevor sie beginnen würde. Im Zweifelsfalle würde einem nämlich immer eine Beere mehr mit in den Kessel fallen, oder ein Liter Kristallbrannt zu viel. All das würde unangenehme Explosionen hervorrufen, die Eliza gerade jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Der Rührlöffel wurde in das Wasser eingetaucht (auch hierfür waren genaue Angaben in den Seiten vermerkt) und das Spiel begann, wie Anne zu sagen pflegte.

Wie ein Dirigent, der die einzelnen Instrumentengruppen und deren Einsätze genau kannte, bewegten sich ihre Finger über den Boden um sie herum, erhitzte sie, kühlte sie, rührte um, fügte hinzu, rührte andersherum und stellte anschließend die Uhrzeit ein, sodass sie in genau zwölf Minuten erneut zur Tat schreiten konnte. Gleichzeitig mit einem bestimmten Schutzzauber für die Flüssigkeit- ein umgekippter Zaubertrank war noch schlimmer als ein explodierender- setzte sie sich an den letzten Rest des Essays für Professor McGonagall.

Als sie den ersten Schluck des Trankes genommen hatte, der nach Pfefferminz schmeckte, bemerkte sie sofort das übliche prickelnde Gefühl in ihren Händen und Füßen. Wenige Zeit später war ihr ganzer Körper verschwunden und ihr Zauberstab verschwand kurz darauf ebenfalls.

Darauf achtend, dass niemand das unbegründete Öffnen des Portals bemerkte, schlich sie aus dem immer voller werdenden Gemeinschaftsraum, das Adrenalin machte sie noch vorsichtiger als sie es ohnehin gewesen wäre.

Als sie im Korridor des Südgebäudes stand (das zwischen dem Glockenturm und dem großen Treppenhaus die Verbindung stellte und in dessen Mitte der steinerne Innenhof lag), dachte sie an all das, was Harry ihr über die verschiedenen Schlosstore und deren Versiegelungszeiten erzählt hatte. Immerhin war er bereits im ersten Schuljahr bis zur Bibliothek und zurück geschlichen. Er hatte ihr genau geschildert, dass die Hängebrücke zu VgDK bereits zum Ende des Abendessens nicht mehr betretbar war. Ebenso verhielt es sich mit der Steinbrücke, die den Südbau mit dem Nordflügel verband. Also über das Viadukt zum Nordflügel.

Vorsichtig erklomm Eliza nun die Treppen des Treppenhauses, stieg, dem Schülerstrom entgegen, die Marmortreppe hinunter, durchquerte die Eingangshalle und betrat den offenstehenden Zugang zum Pokalzimmer.

Die Treppe war schnell heruntergelaufen, das verschnörkelte, mit Gold verzierte Tor einfach aufgestoßen und schon stand Eliza in mitten einer glänzenden und funkelnden Menge aus Pokalen, Medaillen und Urkunden in ihren geschmückten Rahmen. Gezielt suchte sie in einer der gläsernen Vitrinen mit der Aufschrift „Beste Schüler" nach der goldenen oder silbernen Plakette. Beim Überfliegen sah sie einige vertraute Namen- Hermine Granger hatte in ihrem ersten Jahr eine bronzene Auszeichnung für überragende Leistungen in allen Fächern erhalten. Dann, vollkommen unvermutet, tauchte dort der Name Lily Evans auf- direkt daneben Remus' und rechts neben dem Werwolf schimmerte die goldene Plakette von Barty Crouch Junior aus dem Jahr 1980. Das war die letzte Teilinformation, die Eliza noch gefehlt hatte. Jetzt konnte sie mit der richtigen Arbeit beginnen.

Flink sprang sie zurück in die Eingangshalle und folgte dort einer Reihe von Ravenclaws durch das Schlossportal hinaus auf den steinernen Vorhof, der nur noch von Fackeln und dem Brunnenlicht erleuchtet wurde.

Das lange Viadukt war ebenfalls von Fackeln erhellt, die alle zwanzig Meter wie Glühwürmchen in der Nacht herumschwebten. In der Ferne erkannte man undeutlich den Zugang, das hohe Portal, das einen Spalt offen stand.

Sie folgte den Ravenclaws weiter, die lachend und scherzend den vermutlich schnellsten Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum einschlugen. Eliza war zwar noch nie dort gewesen, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Ravenclaws als gebildet und belesen beschrieben wurden, war es sinnvoll, dass sie in der Nähe ihrer heißgeliebten Bücher untergebracht waren.

Und gleichzeitig in der Nähe von Zauberkunst, sodass Professor Flitwick sie überwachen konnte. Immerhin hatte auch Professor McGonagall ihre persönlichen Quartiere nicht weit vom Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt bezogen.

In den Arkaden des Verwandlungsinnenhofs, gegenüber des Klassensaals, wandten sich die Schüler nach links und betraten den Umbau durch eine der kleineren Nebentüren, während Eliza in genau die entgegengesetzte Richtung lief, eine weitere Tür aufstieß und über eine kleine Wendeltreppe die Bibliothek erreichte, wenn das auch nicht der direkte, offizielle Weg war.

Madame Pince stand mit dem Rücken zu der Potter und ließ einen Schlüssel im Schloss laut klicken. Dann ging sie direkt an Eliza vorbei, ohne sie zu bemerken und lief in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war zu den Quartieren der Bediensteten und Lehrer im Nordflügel unter Dumbledores Büro.

Eliza rieb ihre Hände aneinander, ließ die Finger knacken und zog ein paar kleine Besonderheiten aus der Tasche.

Es waren Haarnadeln, die sie mittels eines Zauberst verstärkt hatte. Ein zweiter Zauber ließ sie sich jedem Schloss anpassen, auf das sie trafen.

Remus hatte den zweiten Teil für sie erledigt, wenn auch ohne das Mitwissen von Anne, die sicherlich etwas einzuwenden gehabt hätte, wenn sie wüsste, dass ihre Tochter eine Reihe von Dietrichen mit nach Hogwarts nahm, um die weniger geschützten Türen zu öffnen.

Sie steckte zwei der Haarnadeln in das Schloss hinein, eine in den runden und eine in den länglichen Teil, und wartete auf das vertraute Zischen, das ihr ankündigte, dass die Nadeln den Schlüssel nachgebildet hatten. Sie drehte das Etwas herum und öffnete problemlos die Tür.

Als sie die Bibliothek betrat, fielen Eliza vor allem die wenigen Kerzen in den Leuchtern an der Wand auf, die ein schwaches Licht absonderten.

Warum auch immer mitten in der Nacht Kerzen in der Bibliothek brannten…

Leise tappte sie durch die Bücherreihen, immer wieder auf die Schilder achtend, die die einzelnen Regale beschrieben und zeigten, was genau dort zu finden war.

Das hinterste Regal bei den Fenstern vor der Verbotenen Abteilung war es dann. Da jedes einzelne Jahr dort seinen Platz fand und Eliza bis zu zwanzig Jahre zurückrechnen musste, bestieg sie die Leiter und rollte langsam von einer Seite zur anderen, bis sie das Jahrbuch von 1980 fand, dann das von 1978, 1972 und zu guter Letzt das von 1967. Die Schüler schrieben jeder etwas zu ihren Freunden, was am Ende unter dem Bild des jeweiligen landete.

Mit den vier schweren Wälzern auf dem Arm suchte sie sich einen der gut versteckten Plätze und begann, systematisch zu Suchen.

Es war nicht sonderlich schwer, die Rumtreiber zu finden, die ein jeder merkwürdige Grimassen schnitten. Auf der Seite mit dem Schulsprecherpaar, sah Eliza ihre Eltern nebeneinander, wie sie den Kameramann angrinsten, während Lily immer wieder kurz ihren Kopf auf James Schultern ablegte. Doch das war nicht der Punkt, weshalb Eliza erneut zurück blätterte und die Seite mit Sirius verschmitztem Gesicht aufdrückte. Im Jahr 1972, dem nächsten, war sie weniger zielstrebig, da sie nicht genau wusste, wen sie darin suchte. Doch dann, auf Seite 35 stieß sie auf das Mädchen, das still lächelte- weder überdreht, noch arrogant.

Sofort legte sie die beiden nebeneinander und tatsächlich- sie sahen sich sehr ähnlich. Die gleiche gerade Nase, die gleichen eleganten Wangenknochen, die gleichen geschwungenen Augenbrauen und die gleichen funkelnd grauen Augen.

Galateia war nur sechs Jahre älter als ihr Bruder.

Eliza widmete sich den Bildunterschriften:

„Kam erst zur vierten Klasse zu uns; Nette Französin; Ich beneide sie um ihren Akzent; Mag das englische Wetter nicht; Ist kein Fan der Winkelgasse; Hübsches Mädchen; Verdammt gut in Verwandlung; Schade, dass sie eine Slytherin ist; Verdammt nett für Slytherin; Sehr hilfsbereit.

So ging das schier endlos weiter, bis Eliza am Ende der Seite einen letzten entscheidenden Hinweis fand: „Hat mir erzählt, dass ihr Vater ihr mit dem Zeugnis seine Sommervilla in Daluis schenken wird; Sagt das Wort „Provence" immer so niedlich."

‚Na, damit kann man doch was anfangen…' dachte Eliza hochzufrieden.

Dann wandte sie sich dem 1980er Buch zu. Sie betrachtete das Bild des stolzen Crouch Jr genau, überflog die Einträge und stellte fest, dass er angeblich „neben Schule kaum ein Leben" gehabt haben musste. Oder auch, dass er „Extrem unter dem Pantoffel seines Vaters" stand.

„Wird mit Sicherheit mal Zaubereiminister; Respektsperson; Ein bisschen schräg; Hat sich VgDK Mal mit Schwarzer Magie beschäftigt…"

‚Das ist interessant. Ein Sohn aus gutem Haus studiert Schwarze Magie? Seinen Vater wird das nicht sehr gefreut haben. Vielleicht kann ich Mum mal fragen, ob sie Crouch kennt…'

Abschließend scannte sie rasch durch das älteste der Hefte, die sie sich ergattert hatte. Sie schlug die Seite auf, aus der ihr das Gesicht von Tiberius Malfoy kühl entgegen lächelte, sah für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in sein Gesicht, dann riss eine neuerliche Welle der Erinnerungen sie von den Füßen.

Sie hörte Pyre erschrocken aufbrüllen: „Ich habe versucht, es zurück zu halten. Verzeih mir, Eliza…"

Dann war der Drach verschwunden und die Potter fand sich selbst in mitten eines Dorfes wieder, das wie ein Trümmerfeld aussah.

Todesser mit Masken über ihren Gesichtern kämpften gegen Zauberer und Hexen in allen möglichen Aufzügen. In Mitten des Getümmels sah Eliza Hettie, die gegen einen der Todesser kämpfte, sich mit ihm ein feuriges Duell lieferte.

Ein ebenfalls maskierter Mann stürmte vor, packte die Potter, die sich heftig wehrte, um die Hüfte und schleppte sie davon. Einer der anderen Anhänger des dunklen Lords, schrie ihren Namen, riss sich die Maske vom Gesicht und setzte dem anderen hinterher.

„Tiberius?" schrie Hettie voller Entsetzen, als sie den Läufer erkannte. Der Träger schmiss sie auf den Boden, nahm ebenfalls seine Maske ab und Hettie schrie erneut auf.

Es war Lucius Malfoy.

Tiberius stieß dazu, packte seinen kleinen Bruder am Zauberstabarm.

„Mach das nicht, Lucius."

„Blutsverräter. Verschwinde aus meinen Augen."

„Ich mache, was du willst. Ich schreibe Vater und verzichte auf mein Erbe. Du wirst Lord Malfoy werden."

„Er soll es mir selbst überschreiben. Vater soll sehen, was für einen Versager er als Sohn hatte, als Sohn, den er so sehr liebte."

„Duelliere dich dann mit mir. Lass Hettie gehen, sie hat damit Nichts zu tun."

„Nach all den Jahren verteidigst du sie noch immer?"

„Nur, weil ich mich vorerst Voldemort gestellt habe und er überlegt, mich aufzunehmen, heißt das nicht, dass ich mich in einen hirnlosen Todesser verwandeln werde, so wie es alle seine Gefolgsleute sind."

„Zieh deinen Zauberstab, Tiberius."

„Lauf, Hettie!"

„Ich liebe dich, Tiberius. Vergiss das nicht!"

„Verschwinde!"

„Wie rührend…" schnarrte Lucius und ging, ebenso wie sein Bruder auf den Duell abstand, beide verneigten sich in einer gleichsam perfekten Bewegung

Schon begann der Kampf, bunte Flüche flogen um die Duellanten herum, wurden geblockt, trafen ihr Ziel. Es sah so aus, als würde Tiberius gewinnen.

„Du warst schon immer ein schlechter Duell- Kämpfer, Lucius. Du wolltest ja nie deine Präzision polieren" rief Tiberius, als drei Flüche in Folge seines Bruders Deckung durchschlugen und ihr Ziel trafen.

„Und du hast dich nie darauf eingelassen, die Unverzeihlichen zu lernen. Crucio!"

„Ich bitte dich" lachte der Ältere, einfach ausweichend und direkt konternd, „Du musst es auch wirklich so meinen!"

„Ich meine es so! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

„NEIN!" schrie eine Frau, eine Frau mit wilden schwarzen Haaren. Sie rannte zurück zum Zentrum der kleinen Schlacht, feuerte einen letzten Fluch, als sie gleichzeitig in die Bahn des grellgrünen Todesfluches sprang.

Ihr Fluch traf Lucius unerwartet in die Brust, wo er sofort ohnmächtig zusammensackte. Für eine Sekunde stand Tiberius wie im Schock da, den Zauberstab ausgestreckt, doch dann rannte er auf Hettie zu, die am Boden lag.

Doch dann, urplötzlich, rappelte die Potter sie hustend auf und grinste den vollkommen aufgelösten Tiberius breit an.

„Was…wie?"

„Felix felicis, mein Lieber."

„Hä?"

„Das heißt ‚Wie Bitte?'"

Tiberius stöhne: „Okay, okay. Wie bitte?"

„Erinnerst du dich an diese epische vorletzte Zaubertrankstunde im siebten Jahr, als Slughorn eine Flasche flüssigen Glücks gegen den Trank des Erwachens eingesetzt hat. Den ICH gewonnen habe?"

„Natürlich. Sag bloß, du hast den…"

„Die ganze Zeit dabei gehabt? Natürlich. Unzerbrechlich gehext, damit Nichts passiert. Ich habe ihn bei jedem meiner Einsätze dabei und heute… habe ich einen Schluck genommen."

„Komm, wir verschwinden schnell."

„Ich kann aber meine Leute nicht alleine lassen."

Für einen Moment betrachtete Tiberius Hettie skeptisch, die ihm entschlossen entgegen blickte.

„Na gut, lass uns diese Todesser- Idioten zu Staub und Asche zerhexen."

Er half ihr auf die Beine, sie rollten mit den Schultern und stürzten sich ins Kampfgetümmel, Hand in Hand.

Das Letzte, was Eliza von Hettie und Tiberius hören konnte, war seine gerufene Frage, ob sie mit ihm nach Neuseeland ausreißen würde und ihre Erwiderung, ob das ein verschleierter Heiratsantrag sein solle. Beide antworteten mit einem fröhlichen Ja.

Dann hörte man eine laute Explosion, mehrere Schreie und Eliza konnte Hettie sehen, die auf einem Krankenhausbett lag, ein dünnes Tuch würde über sie gezogen, während ein Heiler mit einem Bündel im Arm zu Tiberius trat und ihm dieses übergab.

„Ihr Sohn, Mr Malfoy. Er ist kerngesund und wird es gut haben. Leider hat es ihre Frau nicht geschafft. Sie hatte während der letzten Wochen zu viel Aufregung." Der Kalender an der Wand zeigte das Datum: 07. 05. 1975.

Zurück in der Realität wischte Eliza die unwillkürlichen Tränen weg. Gleichzeitig klatschte sie das Jahrbuch zu, sammelte die übrigen ein und verstaute sie an ihrem angestammten Platz, so, als würden sie ein schreckliches, grausames Geheimnis bergen.

Der Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum kam ihr dreimal kürzer vor als der Hinweg.

Gedankenverloren warf sie sich auf ihr Bett, die Stirn gerunzelt, und gleichzeitig versuchend, die Erinnerungen an den Kampf loszuwerden.

Vor allem jedoch musste sie Pyre endlich helfen.

„Komm nicht in die Feuerfeste" sagte da die Stimme von Regulus Black in ihrem Kopf, er klang panisch, „Wir versuchen, Pyre zu beruhigen. Sie ist außer Kontrolle, seit diese Schwäche sie befällt. Alle Skyrim haben die Kämpfe beigelegt und arbeiten an ihrer Rettung, aber durch die Dementoren hat sich ein Schleier über das Tor zu ihrem Mens (Geist) gelegt. Es kann sein, dass du dich darauf einstellen musst, immer mehr von Visionen vereinnahmt zu werden, dass kleinste Berührungen oder Luftveränderungen dir neue Erinnerungen zuspielen. Sie steht an der Kante zum Nirwana, das will ich dir nicht verhehlen. Keiner weiß, ob und wie sie es schaffen kann.

Halte dich nur möglichst fern von der Feuerfeste, dass würde dich in einen ähnlichen Zustand versetzen. Deine glücklichen Erinnerungen werden wir, die Skyrim, gemeinsam finden und dann überbringen. Keine Sorge, wenn es jemand schafft, dann wir alle zusammen."

„Habt ihr das schon einmal gemacht?"

„Nein, aber mach dir keinen Kummer. Wir haben hier andere Mächte und Zauber, als du. Lebe weiter."

 _Da sind wir auch schon wieder._

 _Mein übriger Fragenkatalog für alle Interessenten. Schreibt einfach die Bestellnummer in euren Kommentar und die Meinung gleich dazu !_

 _1) Wie hat euch die Darstellung der Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe Stunde und dem dortigen Vorfall gefallen?_

 _2) Ein Chaos an Erinnerung- zu viel oder doch mal ein neuer Touch für die Story?_

 _3) Hettie und Tiberius. Was denkt ihr von den Beiden?_

 _4) Was hat es eurer Meinung nach mit Galateia Noir/Black auf sich?_

 _5) McGonagalls neue Lehrmethode? Gute Idee- ich brauchte einfach Abwechslung für die Story._

 _6) Was haltet ihr vom Arithmantik- Unterricht. Gut- schlecht? Unnötig oder doch interessant?_

 _7) Barty Crouch Jr hat seinen ersten Auftritt getätigt. Soll ich ihn noch öfter einbauen, oder ist er euch beleuchtet genug?_

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_


	9. Kapitel 9 - Dragon Conspiracies

_[Achtung- (Recht) wichtige Nachricht am Ende des Kapitels!]_

„Also hat Dracos Vater einen älteren Bruder, der eigentlich alles erben sollte, und Lucius hat ihn aufgrund seiner Liebe zu dieser Hettie Potter gezwungen, sein Vermögen an ihn abzutreten? Er ist ja noch kranker, als ich dachte!" rief Megan aus, als Eliza den Mädchen in Queenies Zimmer (dem eindeutig größten) von der ganzen Geschichte genauestens Bericht erstattete.

„Was wohl aus den beiden geworden ist. Und aus Galateia erst? Wenn sie sechs Jahre älter war, als Tatze, dann werden sie sich auf Hogwarts nie begegnet sein. Da sie noch dazu in Frankreich aufwuchs, kann man ebenso davon ausgehen, dass sie sich überhaupt nicht kennen!" warf Queenie ein.

„Aber" murmelte Millicent, ehe sie sich räusperte und ihren eigenen Gedankengang äußerte, „Wir vergessen hier noch eine wichtige Komponente."

Alle sahen sie fragend an, ehe sie ihnen eröffnete, was sie meinte.

„Louise- Louise McGonagall, die Schwester deiner Mum, Eliza. Sie war doch mit Lucius mehr oder weniger zusammen, bis er sie bei dieser U-Bahn Sache umgebracht hat. Wenn er doch selbst ein Verhältnis mit jemand niederem- sorry, Eliza, aber aus Reinblut- Sicht- hatte, warum versucht er dann seinen Bruder dadurch anzuschwärzen."

„Tiberius war nun mal der Ältere und nach dem, was Eliza uns erzählt hat, war Lucius einfach nur geil auf dessen Geld. Sein Charakter ist vor allem auf Macht ausgelegt, dafür scheut er keine Mühen. Er wollte in die Gunst von Du- Weißt- Schon- Wem einsteigen, also hat er sich zusammen mit seiner Schwägerin Bella einen Plan zurecht gelegt, wie sie das am Besten angehen. Er wollte erben, also hat er Tiberius zur Fahnenflucht gezwungen. Und er musste sich selbst profilieren und hat daher Louise ermordet, weil sie jedem sagen könnte, dass sie mal etwas miteinander hatten."

„Kann man Leute im Nachhinein allein aus Abscheu vor ihren Taten einkerkern lassen?" fragte Eliza grimmig, nachdem Queenie geendet hatte.

„Mord verjährt nicht, aber für die anderen Angelegenheiten müsste man ihm erst einmal etwas nachweisen können" meinte Millicent und alle nickten.

„Ganz schön verworren, wenn ihr mich fragt. Und wir haben noch immer nicht Galateia entschlüsselt. Was ist da passiert?" fragte Megan, mit dem Zauberstab Kreise in die Luft malend.

„Glaubt ihr, Tatze oder Regulus könnten was darüber wissen?"

„Der einfachste Weg, wäre es doch, Regulus zu fragen, oder?" warf Eliza ein, ein kleines Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Sag bloß, du hast diesen Skyrim mit seinen Geheimnissen schon danach gefragt! Sind die eigentlich allwissend dort oben."

„Ich glaube dort drüben ist die bessere Beschreibung, aber nein. Momentan bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie noch kontaktieren kann."

„Ach, stimmt ja. Pyre…"

„Das tut mir übrigens Leid. Es ist merkwürdig. So oft, wie du uns jetzt schon von ihr erzählt hast, kommt es mir so vor, als würde sie manchmal direkt bei uns sitzen und Ideen beisteuern."

„Könnte sie nicht eine richtige menschliche Form annehmen?"

„Wie meinen?" fragte Eliza, von Millicents Vorschlag irritiert.

„Naja. Sie hat eine mehr oder weniger unsterbliche Seele, die sich deine Seele ausgesucht hat, um an ihr haften zu bleiben, oder?"

„Ja" sagten alle drei anderen gleichzeitig, aufgeregt.

„Was wäre" erläuterte Millicent nervös, „Wenn man ihr einen eigenen Körper gibt, mit dem sie sich wirklich und wahrhaftig frei bewegen kann? Einen menschlichen Körper?"

„Das klingt nach Schwarzer Magie. Außerdem… ich weiß nicht, ob Drachen das so direkt können. Sie ist ja ein Skyrim- Wesen, bestimmt für eine andere Aufgabe. Wenn sie sich selbst in einen neuen Körper schließen könnten, würden sie das vermutlich die ganze Zeit tun, oder?"

„Möglicherweise wussten sie das nicht" widersprach Megan der Skyrim, „Wie du schon gesagt hast- sie sind bestimmt für etwas anderes. Aber vielleicht ist es gar nicht der Sinn, einer Drachenseele, die ganze Lebenszeit seines Skyrim konstant in ihm zu verbringen. Immerhin wurden dir diese Kräfte übertragen und obwohl du meintest, Pyre würde sich immer weiter zurückziehen, hast du noch immer diese Erinnerungen, die dich befallen. Und davor konntest du auch schon ein wenig mehr stablose Magie, als normale Hexen und du hast die Geister der Vergangenheit gespürt. Das einzige, was sich durch Pyres Erscheinen geändert hat, ist, dass du einen konkreten Plan hast. Du könntest, wenn du nicht an den Folgen der Trennung von deinem Drachen draufgehst, noch immer diese Feuerfeste aufsuchen, so wie alle die anderen Skyrim. Wenn ich richtig liege, könnte Pyre das auch. Damit wäre die Feuerfeste erneut der Verbindungsort zwischen euch beiden. Seele und Geist sind ja noch immer zwei verschiedene Dinge. Euer Geist könnte verbunden bleiben, trotz der Trennung eurer Seelen."

„Pyre meinte bei unserer ersten Begegnung, dass sie ein Teil von mir ist. ‚Dieses Lied, das Knistern der Flammen, gehört zu meiner Seele und zu meinem Namen und somit zu dir.' Ich erinnere mich daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen." Traurig blickte Eliza zu Boden. Erst jetzt, wo ihr klar wurde, was es heißen könnte, ohne Pyre dazu stehen, vielleicht sogar zu sterben, auch wenn alle diese Möglichkeit umgehen wollten, bemerkte sie, wie sehr dieser Drache ihr eigentlich bedeutete. Nicht nur als Mentor, nicht nur als Wegweiser, sondern als Freundin, als Gefährtin und als Wächterin.

All diese gefährlichen Situationen, durch die sie sich gemeinsam bewegt hatten, durch die Pyre sie geleitet und gelenkt hatte, ohne gleichzeitig Elizas eigenes Handeln zu beeinflussen. Das würde sie nicht aufgeben wollen, doch gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass sie, wenn sie dieses Band zwischen sich und Pyre brach, nie wieder zurückkommen könnte von dem, was mit ihr passieren würde.

Eliza könnte es sich nie verzeihen, wenn sie die Möglichkeit in die Ecke geworfen hätte, mehr über die Geheimnisse dieser Welt in Erfahrung zu bringen. Harry, soviel hatte Pyre ihr ja bereits gesagt, würde sie vor dem Ende noch einmal brauchen.

„Ich werde das mit den Skyrim diskutieren, aber, falls diese Möglichkeit besteht, werden wir sie erst dann durchführen, wenn der Rat keinen Weg gefunden hat, Pyre mit seiner eigenen Magie zu retten. Sonst passiert es mir wie Regulus."

„Deine Entscheidung. Sollen wir zum Frühstück hochgehen? Wir wollen doch nicht die erste Stunde und damit Wahrsagen verpassen?" freute sich Queenie. Megan rollte nur die Augen, während Millicent stöhnte.

„Ich mag Trewlaney schon jetzt nicht" sagte die Bulstrode, „Man hat immer das Gefühl, sie hat selbst keine Ahnung von dem, was sie da vorhersagt."

„Immerhin gibt sie uns keine Hausaufgaben auf, wie diese Professor Babbling" warf Queenie zufrieden ein, als Megan und Eliza sie mit jeweils einem Todesblick bedachten.

Als sie am Slytherintisch ankamen, kabbelten sich die vier erneut, bis sie sich endlich hinsetzten und auf das Frühstück stürzten, auf das sie schon seit halb sechs warteten.

Genau da hatte Eliza nämlich Megan und Millicent aus ihren Betten in den Raum der Greengrass geschleift, um die neusten Wendungen zu diskutieren. Dazu musste auch gesagt werden, dass die Treppe zu dem weit vom Gemeinschaftsraum entfernten Schlafsaal auf den letzten Stufen knarrte und man jeden hörte, der sich näherte.

Megan lud sich gerade eine gegrillte Tomaten und Rührei auf den Teller, als Eliza in ihrem Hausaufgabenheft (einer freien Rolle Pergament, die so verhext war, dass sie alles, was durchgestrichen wurde, verschwinden ließ) nachsah, ob sie etwas in Babvbl aufgehabt hatten.

„Und? Haben wir was vergessen?"

„Nicht, soweit ich es überblicken kann. Vielleicht könntest du damit anfangen, auch Sachen aufzuschreiben?"

„Dafür hat mir die Frau viel zu gerne."

„Ihr hattet doch erst eine Stunde Unterricht bei ihr?"

„Ja, am ersten Schultag nach Zaubertränke. Stimmt ja… normalerweise gibt man Schülern nichts auf…"

„Aber woher willst du dann wissen, ob Babbling dich gern hat, Megan?"

„Wegen meinem Charme und der Tatsache, dass ich einfach ich bin" sagte die Jones, warf sich die Haare über die Schulter und lachte dann lauthals los.

Wenige Minuten später erhoben sich die beiden Wahrsageschülerinnen und gingen ihrem schweren Schicksal entgegen, wie Millicent es ausdrückte, während Queenie ihr übliches begeistertes Selbst war.

„Komm, wir gehen auch schon hoch. Heute Morgen bin ich nicht wirklich in Stimmung für ein Gespräch mit dem arroganten Malfoy, Besserwisser Zabini und dem ach so charmanten Nott" sagte Megan und Eliza folgte ihrer Freundin lachend aus der Halle.

„Ich frage mich manchmal, mit welchem Pech wir diese Horde Menschen um uns verdient haben" fuhr die Jones fort, während sie die Marmortreppe erklommen, langsam.

„Aber stell dir mal vor, wir hätten Crabbe und Goyle mit im Geschwader… oder noch schlimmer, Parkinson!"

„Mit dem Mops wären wir schon fertig geworden."

„Was machen Nummer eins und zwei eigentlich die ganze Zeit, wenn sie nicht hinter Malfoy hinterherrennen?"

„Etwas suchen, vermutlich."

„Ein Gehirn."

„Oder etwas zu Essen."

„Vermutlich aber andersherum, erst essen, dann denken."

Megan machte lachend eine zustimmende Geste: „Aber eigentlich hast du Recht. Wir vier Mädels sind schon mit Abstand das Beste, was diesem Schloss hätte passieren können, oder?"

„Stimmt. Wer redet schon gerne über den neuesten Mode- Quatsch in der Hexenwoche, wenn er ganz Hogwarts zur Verfügung hat, um etwas zu tun."

„Oder wer redet schon gerne über die Beziehungen von den „Schwestern des Schicksals", wenn man auf eines ihrer Life- Konzerte gehen kann?"

„Warst du also doch im Sommer dort?"

„Was? Oh, nein. Ich gehe diesen Sommer nach Edinburgh, dort findet ein Zaubererfestival statt. Drei Tage reinste Magie."

„Hätte ich ein Neid- Schild, würde ich es hochhalten."

„Das Problem ist nur" sagte Megan grinsend und sofort wusste Eliza, dass das Problem nicht wirklich existent war, „Meine Eltern wollen es nicht und haben es mir verboten, weshalb ich vermutlich ausbüchsen werde."

„Ohne Apparation?"

„Noch ist der Plan nicht vollends ausgereift, aber ich arbeite daran. Möglicherweise habe ich aber noch drei Karten mehr mitbestellt…" Megan ließ den Satz ausklingen.

Eliza grinste verschmitzt: „Du Slytherin! Bestechung dritten Grades, nur damit wir dir helfen, wegzukommen. Wann geht es denn los?"

„Es ist zufällig an einem verlängerten Wochenende drei Wochen nach Ende der Sommerferien- da haben wir Schüler den Freitag und Montag frei, genauso wie alle Arbeitenden."

„Vielleicht kann man einen Portschlüssel anfragen?"

„Das wäre doch die Idee. Wir fragen Remus nach einem Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade und verschwinden Freitagmorgen. Alle werden denken, wir wären wo anders und würden unseren üblichen dunklen Geschäften nachgehen."

„Gibt es auf dem Festival eine Altersbegrenzung?"

„Shit" fluchte Megan, während sie einen Wandbehang beiseiteschob, um den Geheimgang dorthinter zu benutzen, der direkt vor den Klassensaal führte, den sie ansteuerten.

„Vielleicht können wir Remus als Mitverschwörer mitreinziehen" lachte Eliza, als Megan grimmig die Stufen hinaufstapfte. Sofort hellte sich Jones' Miene auf.

„Super Idee!"

Sie traten hinter einem Wasserspeier hervor, dessen Grimasse den anderen Eingang verbarg und gingen nach rechts den Gang hinauf in Richtung des Glockenturms, wo bereits die vertraute Tür des Raums offen stand.

Professor Babbling stand davor, die Mädchen mit einem warmen Lächeln erwartend.

Trotz ihres Alters und ihres langen Lebens im kalten und verregneten Großbritannien, hatte die Professorin noch immer eine leichte Bräune und ihre dunklen Haare zeigten keine Spur von Weiß, obwohl sie bereits mehr als sechzig Jahre alt war. Nur die Falten, ihr merkwürdiger Kleidungsstil und ihre etwas gebückte Haltung deuteten darauf hin.

„Kommt nur schon herein, die Jungen sind noch nicht da und ich würde ihnen gerne einen kleinen Streich spielen, dafür, dass sie so ungehobelt waren."

Das war noch so ein Punkt, der nicht ganz in das Bild der sonst so ernsthaften Lehrer dieser Schule passen wollte: Professor Babbling machte sich unheimlich gerne einen Spaß daraus, ihre Mitmenschen zu veralbern.

Megan lachte und nickte: „Eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Professor."

Eliza schüttelte kurz den Kopf über die ganze Angelegenheit, ehe auch sie sich mit einem Grinsen in die erste Reihe setzte.

Der ganze Raum war äußerst ungewöhnlich hergerichtet und, wenn eine der beiden Schülerinnen jemals den Wahrsagen- Raum betreten hätte, hätten sie vermutlich einige wenige Ähnlichkeiten erkannt.

Der komplette Boden war aus schlichtem, weißem Marmor, wenn er nicht von einem der vielen wunderhübsch geknüpften orientalischen Teppiche bedeckt war- allesamt in Blau und Grüntönen gehalten. Die golden eingewebten Muster fanden sich auch in den kunstvollen Mosaiken, die die Wände bedeckten, wieder. Eine große Runentabelle war mit ihnen an die Wand zwischen den Tafeln gezaubert worden. Die Fenster waren umgeben von geschmückten Steinarkaden, die in eine Art Zwiebel endeten.

In einer riesigen Vitrine gegenüber der Tafelwand waren unzählig viele bunte Gläser in sämtlichen Formen und Größen aufgereiht. Die normalen Fackeln an den Wänden waren verschwunden und durch an die Hundert bunte und merkwürdig gezierte Laternen an der Decke ersetzt worden, die auf unterschiedlichen Höhen von der Decke baumelten.

Eliza und Megan, die ausgezogenen Schuhe in eine Wandnische neben der Tür abgestellt, ließen sich auf die weichen, schlichten und weißen Sitzsäcke fallen, die in einer bestimmten Höhe über dem Boden schwebend fixiert waren. Sie zogen je eine der mit Gemälden beschnitzten Holzplatten hervor, die, mit einer Glasplatte überzogen, als Schreibtisch dienten und ebenfalls auf der perfekten Höhe in der Luft schwebten.

Professor Babbling, die mit Vornamen Idila hieß, schloss die Holztür (das einzige Massive in diesem Raum) ab und setzte sich auf einen Hocker mit spiralisierten Beinen, zauberte einige Tassen aus einem weiteren Regal herbei und ließ ihn wie üblich auf die Mädchen zufliegen.

Der Tee war mal wieder köstlich und die Lehrerin, die in Hamadan als Tochter eines britischen Botschafters und einer Näherin geboren wurde, läutete die Stunde mit einer ihrer Erzählungen ein, bei denen sie über ihre Erfahrungen mit Runen in fremden Ländern sprach. Nachdem, was die fünf Schüler bereits gehört hatten, hatte sie kein Land bei ihren Studienreisen ausgelassen und sich vorrangig um die orientalischen Runenmagie und Schrift gekümmert.

Sie sagte immer, dass sie die persischen Runen als dritte Muttersprache betrachtete und die keltischen Runen ihr zwar fremd aber nicht verhasst waren.

Es gongte zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde und pünktlich klopfte es an die Tür, doch Professor Babbling ließ sich davon in ihrer Erzählung nicht stören.

„Daher musste ich mich also mit dem Bürgermeister von Aguadulce (Eine Stadt in Panama) persönlich treffen, um ihm klarzumachen, dass diese merkwürdigen Zeichen auf der Plaza nicht nur irgendwelche historischen Überreste darstellten, sondern die Stadt vor jedem Angriff von außen schützen sollten. Er jedoch wollte nicht an diese Märchen glauben und war vehement für die Renovierung. Allerdings habe ich eine Gruppe Zauberer aufgespürt, mit denen ich die Runen auf das genaueste studierte. Sie berichteten ein paar der älteren Einheimischen und binnen drei Tagen hatte sich ein Volksauflauf von mehr als zweitausend Menschen gebildet, die gegen die Modernisierung protestieren wollten und stattdessen eine Erneuerung der Plaza vorschlugen."

Die Professorin trank einen weiteren Schluck des Tees und zauberte gleichzeitig die Tür auf.

Theo, Blaise und Draco stolperten überrascht hinein.

„Ziehen sie ihre Schuhe aus, die Herren. Das soll ihnen eine Lehre sein, zu behaupten, mein Tee- Angewohnheiten hätten Ähnlichkeiten mit denen von Professor Trewlaney."

„Mögen sie die Professorin also nicht?" fragte Draco mit einem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck, während seine Schuhe neben die von Megan schwebten und er sich neben der Jones in einen weiteren Sitzsack setzte.

„Doch" lächelte Professor Babbling, „Nur ihr Tee ist absolut schrecklich. Aber lassen Sie uns endlich mit der richtigen Stunde beginnen. Die Märchenstunde ist vorbei."

„Können wir vielleicht mal ein Kurstreffen veranstalten?" fragte Theo, „Da können Sie uns dann noch mehr von ihren Ausflügen erzählen."

„Ausgezeichnete Idee, Mr Nott. Ich werde einen Termin heraussuchen, an dem wir das machen können. Wenn das nicht so…ach nicht der Rede wert, Fünf Punkte für Slytherin für diese gute Idee" sagte Professor Babbling gut gelaunt, zog mehrere Pergamentblätter hervor, vergrößerte sie und ließ sie sich dann selbst an die Tafel heften.

„Diese beiden Texte stammen aus dem deutschen Mainz, wo sie von den Germanen vor den Römern versteckt wurden. Natürlich wussten die Römer nicht, dass die Druiden nicht mit faulem Zauber arbeiteten, sondern hielten sie für Barbaren. Allerdings offenbart uns der rechte Text, wie genau die alte Zauberkunst unserer Nachbar- Vorfahren funktioniert haben soll. Dafür möchte ich, dass wir gemeinsam die Zeilen des Textes übersetzten und dann werden wir auswerten, was das bedeutet.

Sie werden einige der Runen nicht in Zaubermanns Silbentabelle finden, da sie speziell von den Druiden entwickelt wurden und spezifische magische Kräfte und Bedeutungen haben. Aber vielleicht können Sie alle zusammen entschlüsseln, was sie bedeuten?

Wer beginnt denn heute mal. Ms Potter? Gerne. Können sie uns den ersten Abschnitt übersetzen. Mr Malfoy, sie korrigieren."

„Es flammt und flimmert ein blauer Schein  
Aus einer Spalte im Berge;  
Da trippelt's hervor gar winzig klein,  
Das sind die wilden Gezwerge.  
Sie schleppen aus des Berges Schacht  
Des großen Hortes güld'ne Pracht  
Und freuen sich am Glanze" übersetzte Eliza mit Hilfe des Runenwörterbuchs ein wenig holprig, gemischt mit gelegentlicher Verwirrung.

„Das stimmt, denke ich mal."

„Wie Recht sie beide haben. Ms Jones, was denkt unsere Interpretatorin davon?"

„Der blaue Schein bezieht sich vermutlich auf einen Flammenzauber, ähnlich dem, was wir Incendio nennen. Ob es in Deutschland Zwerge gegeben hat, weiß ich nicht, aber auf jeden Fall spricht dieser Zauber darauf an, dass es sie gab und sie Gold geschürft haben. Vermutlich haben sie es jedoch nicht nur gehortet, sondern auch verkauft und Handel betrieben."

„Guter Ansatz. Mr Zabini- ihre hochgeschätzte Meinung. Ich sehe es Ihnen an der Nasenspitze an!"

„Zwerge an sich müssen wir glaube ich in das Reich der Mythen und Legenden verbannen. Viele Geschichten beschreiben sie zwar ausgiebig, aber hat sich in der Historie doch gezeigt, dass es vielmehr Lichterfeen, Kobolde und irische Wichtel waren, die hier am Werke sind. Sie sind schon seit jeher die Hauptakteure im Geschäft mit Gold."

„Aber" wandte Eliza stirnrunzelnd ein, „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben sie das Gold nur bearbeitet und damit gehandelt, es vermehrt oder beschützt. Aber die Hauptfrage ist doch, wie sie daran kamen? Und der Abschnitt beantwortet das doch- Zwerge."

„Welche Nachweise würdest du anführen?" warf Theodore in die Diskussion ein.

„Ganz einfach: Die Tatsache, dass das Gedicht aus Deutschland stammt und Zwerge dort vermutlich weit verbreitet waren, während sie hier in Großbritannien vielleicht nur spärlich und gut verkleidet zu sehen waren."

„Man muss auch die vielen Kriege der letzten Jahrhunderte und Jahrtausende bedenken…" stimmte Draco ihr zu, „Wir haben eine Menge der Koboldkriege in GdZ behandelt, die zeigen, dass Eigentum und Besitz von eben diesen oft vollkommen verschoben wurden. Es würde mich nicht wundern, dass die Zwerge aufgrund der kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen geflohen sind, um ihr Eigentum zurückzufordern."

„Welche andere Theorie gibt es noch?" wollte Megan nun von Theo wissen. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte daraufhin: „Dazu brauchen wir eine andere Quelle, fürchte ich."

Professor Babbling unterbrach die Diskussion mit einem Klatschen beider Hände: „Ich sehe schon, ihr werdet als Kurs ganz weit kommen. Ausgezeichnet. Eine wundervolle Diskussion mit starken Positionen. Ich werde ich als Hausaufgabe eine Quelle mitgeben, die Übersetzung dieses Abschnitts habt ihr ja bereits. Dann möchte ich, dass ihr die beiden Texte übersetzt, analysiert und vergleicht. Abschließend schreibt ihr eine Beurteilung, sprich eine Stellungnahme. Macht euch nicht so viel Arbeit damit, sagen wir mindestens 5 und maximal 20 Zoll? Gut, gut!

Mr Nott, machen sie uns die Ehre ihrer Übersetzung für den nächsten Abschnitt?"

„Gerne Professor" zwinkerte der Slytherin, was die Lehrerin die Augen verdrehen ließ.

„Ich wandle sacht und habe Acht;  
Heut regt sich's in Wald und Auen.  
Die heil'ge Sonnenwendenacht  
Lässt manch' Geheimes schauen.  
Die Wesen, welche einst voll Leid  
Entflohen vor der Feinde Klingen,  
Sie stehen auf und wandeln."

„Danke sehr. Mr Malfoy- ihre Hand hat den Anschein, als wollten Sie etwas mitteilen?"

„Ganz richtig, Ma'am" lächelte der Malfoy bezaubernd und erneut verdrehte Professor Babbling die Augen.

„Ihr bekommt keine Punkte für das charmant- Sein, meine Herren. Fahren sie fort, Mr Malfoy."

„Wie die dritte Zeile nahelegt, geht es um das Fest der Sonnenwende, von denen es ja bekanntlich zwei gibt. Der Autor beschreibt im Folgenden, was dort vor sich geht. Außerdem ging diesem Fest vermutlich eine Art Fehde voran, denn es ist die Rede von Klingen der Feinde. Aber diese Geschöpfe ließen sich nicht unterkriegen, vermutlich sind das die Druiden und Kelten, und feiern trotzdem."

„Richtig, Fünf Punkte für Slytherin. In der Tat ist die Sonnenwende eines der bedeutendsten Feste der keltischen Kultur gewesen. Viele Gedichte und Sprüche wurden zu diesem Zweck verfasst und durchgeführt, um die Magie in ihnen zu erwecken. Die sogenannten Magischen Runen wurden zu diesem Zweck mit Ästen von Eichen und Eiben in einem Kreis aus Stein niedergelegt, ein Druide führte eine geheime Zeremonie durch und schützte damit, was auch immer er zu schützen suchte. Diese Tradition hält sich bis heute in abgewandelter Form. Kann mir jemand ein Beispiel nennen- Ms Jones?"

„Der Unbrechbare Schwur? Er basiert auch auf einer Runenform, die man beherrschen muss und die dafür sorgt, dass der Schwur nicht gebrochen werden kann."

„Korrekt, daher seien sie niemals so töricht und legen einen Unbrechbaren Schwur ab! Weitere Vorschläge. Der Reihe nach, bitte."

Die Stunde endete erneut in einer mehr oder weniger hitzigen Diskussion der Gruppe über den Nutzen von Runen im modernen Zeitalter und wie man sie verwenden könnte.

„Als abschließende Bemerkung noch einen kleinen Happen aus der Geschichte von Hogwarts.

Dieses Schloss wurde ebenfalls auf Basis von Runen erbaut, die vier Tierzeichen liegen jedem Gemeinschaftsraum zu Grunde und hüten ihn somit davor, von anderen Häusern zerstört zu werden. Der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens ist ebenfalls durch eine Schlangenrune geschützt, die von Salazar Slytherin mit dem Parsel- Fluch belegt wurde. Einer Ortslegende weiter im Norden nach steht Hogwarts auf dem ehemaligen Hort eines Drachen, der bei seinem Verschwinden mit einer ewigen Flamme eine riesige Drachenrune in den Felsen gebrannt haben und somit den Grundriss dieses Schlosses festgelegt haben soll. Aber all das ist nur eine Legende und keiner weiß wirklich, ob die Gründer möglicherweise von der Magie dieses Ortes angezogen wurden."

Eliza horchte auf. Ein Drache hatte möglicherweise Hogwarts vorbestimmt.

„Der Drache verschwand nach sonst wo hin. Manche Quellen denken, er hat sich im See zur Ruhe gelegt und schläft, bis ihn eine sagenhafte Macht erweckt, aber der See wurde ebenso wie die Schule von allen durchsucht, um diese Sache herauszufinden."

„Möglicherweise" warf Megan ein, „Ist es wie bei der Kammer: man muss eine Gabe besitzen, um das herauszufinden?"

„Lasst uns Potter in den See schmeißen" schlug Draco vor, woraufhin Professor Babbling ihn mit einem erhobenen Zeigefinger manisch betrachtete.

„Vorsicht, Mr Malfoy."

Es gongte.

„Nun gut. Die Stunde ist vorbei, die Hausaufgaben haben sie und nun konzentrieren sie sich bitte auf die Schule, ohne irgendwelche Schüler in Seen zu werfen."

Die Schuhe waren rasch angezogen und sie machten sich auf den Weg quer über das Schulgelände zu einer Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde bei Professor Sprout, die ihnen dieses Jahr nach eigener Auskunft die ekelhaftesten Pflanzen näherbringen wollte, die die Zaubererwelt zu bieten hatte. Die Ravenclaws schienen ebenso wenig davon begeistert wie ihrer Slytherin- Mitschüler.

Während sie in Kleingruppen Bubotubler- Eiter ausquetschten, erzählte Eliza ihren Freundinnen in aufgeregtem Flüsterton von der Stunde und den Drachen.

„Heißt das, du willst in den See springen, um herauszufinden, ob du den Drachen findest?"

„Ja, so könnte man es Zusammenfassen."

„Das ist verrückt. Du müsstest eine lange Zeit unter Wasser dafür atmen müssen und wie willst du das schaffen?" fragte Millicent, scheinbar unberührt von dem ekelhaften Geräusch, dass die „Pflanze" machte, als sie sie mit Daumen und Zeigefinger zerdrückte.

„Es gibt mit Sicherheit einen Spruch dafür. Würdet ihr mitkommen, wenn ich es durchziehe?"

„Natürlich" sagte Megan sofort, „Wenn du mit zu dem Musikfestival gehst, schwimm ich auch mit dir durch dieses Gottverdammten See!"

Queenie seufzte fröstelnd: „Ich bin nicht begeistert von der Idee, aber andererseits" sie grinste schelmisch, „Ist es ewig her, dass wir mal wieder richtig was riskiert haben, oder?"

„Es wird eh warm" kommentierte Millicent schlicht und erneut grinsten alle, ehe sie sich voller Konzentration der Aufgabe der Professorin zuwandten.

Die Stunde endete Merlin sei Dank erstaunlich schnell und die gütige Professorin, zufrieden mit dem Resultat ihrer Klasse, gab ihnen verhältnismäßig wenig Hausaufgaben (Fassen Sie den Umgang mit dem Bubotubler zusammen, fertigen Sie eine Zeichnung der Pflanze an, recherchieren Sie den Kartoffelbauchpilz und lernen den Umgang mit ihm auswendig) und entließ die Schüler in eine wohlverdiente Mittagspause.

Das weibliche Quartett setzte sich recht schnell in die Bibliothek ab, in der sie die Hausaufgaben abarbeiteten und sich zugleich auf die Stunden Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst vorbereiteten. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie sich heute Nacht auch noch mit Astronomie herumschlagen mussten, was Eliza den Tag ein wenig vermieste.

Fröhlich brüteten Eliza und Megan zusammen über den Hausaufgaben für Alte Runen, die sich erneut mit Zwergen beschäftigen („Schau dir mal diese beiden Runen an, die sind sich doch verdammt ähnlich, oder?"- „Ja, kann es sein, dass unsere liebe Professorin Mr Nott widerlegen möchte?")

"The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,  
While hammers fell like ringing bells  
In places deep, where dark things sleep,  
In hollow halls beneath the fells.

On silver necklaces they strung  
The light of stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, from twisted wire  
The melody of harps they wrung."

"Soweit ist alles klar, nur was machen wir jetzt daraus?" fragte Megan und kratzte sich mit dem Federkiel am Kopf.

„Nun ja- es beschreibt die Kunst der Zwerge, dass sie ihre machtvolle Magie verwendeten, um die besten und schönsten Gegenstände herzustellen. Außerdem müsse irgendwelche dunklen Wesen in ihren Bergwerken und Höhlen gewesen sein, die dort schliefen."

„Ok, aber was ist mit der zweiten Strophe?"

„Ich glaube, man darf da nicht jede Zeile einzeln betrachten…"

Megan blätterte gedankenverloren durch ihr Hilfsheft, das Professor Babbling in der vorigen Stunde ausgeteilt hatte, um ihnen ein paar Dinge zu erleichtern.

„Ey- schau mal hier" Sie hatte eine Seite aufgeschlagen, die mit ‚Stilmittel' betitelt war, „Hier steht etwas von einem Enjab…keine Ahnung. Es heißt auch Zeilensprung."

„Ein Enjambement" korrigierte Queenie nebenbei, das Kräuterkundebuch zuklappend.

„Wie auch immer" wedelte Megan das Wort weg, „Es ist ein sehr beliebtes Stilmittel und kann sogar eine Rune trennen, um den Reim zu bewahren. Die beste Methode bei Gedichten ist es daher, ein E- Punkt immer in eine Zeile bei der Übersetzung zu schreiben."

„Oh yeah" jubelte Eliza kurz und wandte diese Taktik an, ehe sich Megan mit neugewonnener Motivation an die Interpretation stürzte.

Mithilfe der Aufsätze ihrer Freundinnen gelang es auch Megan und Eliza recht schnell, die Hausaufgaben zu beenden und so blieben ihnen noch wenige Minuten der Pause übrig, in denen sie sich auf den Weg zu VgDK machen konnten. Ihre erste Stunde in dem Fach mit Remus Lupin als neuem Lehrer. Natürlich hatten auch die Slytherins von dem Vorfall mit dem Irrwicht erfahren, in einem Schloss wie Hogwarts war es vorprogrammiert, dass solche Neuigkeiten sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiteten, und während natürlich niemand darüber sprach, lachte man sich heimlich darüber kaputt. Vorzugsweise wurde das Wort ‚Geier' ohne Zusammenhang im Zaubertrankunterricht fallen gelassen. Allerdings hatte Eliza auch gehört, dass Snape allein bei dem Wort ‚Kleid' an die Decke gegangen war.

„Hat jemand vor uns eigentlich Angst vor einem Lehrer?" fragte Millicent, das Verteidigungs Buch durchblätternd.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Und selbst, wenn, wäre er oder sie viel zu stolz, es zuzugeben."

„Es wird auf jeden Fall eine sehr, sehr interessante Stunde" stimmte Megan Eliza zu.

„Das meine ich auch" fuhr Queenie fort, „Wir werden einiges über unsere Mit- Slytherins erfahren und über uns selbst."

„Es gibt so viele Dinge, vor denen ich mich fürchte" sagte Millicent nachdenklich, „Da würde es mir schwer fallen, mich zu entscheiden, was das Schlimmste ist."

„Sei unbesorgt" meinte Eliza aufmunternd und klopfte der Bullstrode auf den Rücken, „Der Irrwicht wird es für dich herausfinden."

Alle lachten und steuerten gleichzeitig auf die Tür zu, die Professor Remus Lupin mit einem breiten Lächeln für sie offen hielt.

Die anderen Slytherins waren bereits da und füllten, wie gewöhnlich, einen Teil der ersten und zweiten Reihe, da es bekannt war, dass Eliza, Megan, Millicent und Queenie gerne in der ersten saßen.

„Willkommen zum Unterricht zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, hat sich das Thema meiner Stunde mit den Gryffindors relativ rasch durch das Schloss verbreitet und daher wurde euch und meinen anderen Kursen leider die Spannung verdorben. Deshalb habe ich mir für euch, da ihr von anderen Lehrern als rasche Lerner angepriesen wurdet, überlegt, dass wir zuerst den Zauber trocken einüben und uns dann auf den Weg zu den unteren Kerkern machen werden."

Die unteren Kerker lagen noch tiefer in den Gewölben von Hogwarts als der Gemeinschaftsraum und man konnte sie als Schüler nur erreichen, wenn man in Begleitung eines befähigten Lehrers war. Allerdings hatte Eliza die Vermutung, dass die Rumtreiber damals auch dieses Gebiet des Schlosses nicht ausgelassen hatten.

„Sind Sie sich da sicher, Sir?" fragte Theo, der ein wenig blass um die Nase herum aussah.

„Natürlich. Außer, ihr wollt wie die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws lieber durch den obersten Dachboden spazieren?"

Eliza grinste innerlich. Bringe die anderen Häuser ins Spiel und egal wie ekelhaft oder angsteinflößend etwas war, die Slytherins würden es nur machen, um zu zeigen, dass sie mehr draufhatten als ihre Mitschüler. Das war ein sehr geschickter Schachzug, die Slytherins bei ihrer Ehre und ihrem Stolz zu packen.

„Die Gryffindors habe ich noch etwas geschont, sie werden dafür bei dem nächsten Geschöpf einiges erdauern müssen. Wie auch immer"

Remus klatschte auf die Hände und ließ sich auf seinem Pult nieder, die Beine baumelnd.

„Der Riddikulus- Zauber ist eine ganze einfache Angelegenheit, wenn man sich nicht von seiner Angst übermannen lässt. Es ist in beängstigenden oder anstrengenden Situationen generell eine kluge Sache, sich auf etwas Lustiges oder Positives zu konzentrieren. Viele andere fortgeschrittene Zauber wenden eine ähnliche Taktik oder Herangehensweise an."

„Der Patronus" warf Eliza ein.

„Exakt. Die Theorie des Riddikulus ist sehr einfach. Der Irrwicht wird auf euch zukommen und sich sofort in das verwandeln, wovor ihr euch am meisten fürchtet. Im Falle von Neville Longbottom war dies nun mal Professor Snape. Euer Hauptziel ist es, den Irrwicht lächerlich zu machen, denn er wird erst dann besiegt werden, wenn ihr über ihn lacht- eine absolute Horrorvorstellung für einen Irrwicht. Also müsst ihr euch klar machen, wie ihr ihn lächerlich aussehen lassen könnt und das ist zum Beispiel so, wenn man Professor Irrwicht- Snape in Frauenkleider mit alberner Handtasche und wundervollem Hut steckt."

„Funktioniert das immer?"

„In einem Großteil der Fälle. Allerdings sind wir in einem großen Vorteil, wenn wir jetzt als Gruppe unterwegs sind. Kann sich jemand denken, warum?"

Millicent meldete sich relativ zügig und wurde auch direkt von Remus drangenommen.

„Wir sind sehr viele. Er kann sich daher nicht auf einen von uns konzentrieren und weiß möglicherweise in einem Moment nicht, welche Gestalt er annehme soll."

„Korrekt, fünf Punkte für Slytherin. Es gibt viele Geschichten von Irrwichten, die sich in ihrem Wunsch, ihren Gegnern Angst einzujagen, selbst vollkommen lächerlich gemacht haben. Einer hat sich in eine halbe Schnecke verwandelt, um es mit zwei Zauberern gleichzeitig aufzunehmen."

„Irgh" sagte Megan und schüttelte sich, „Angsteinflößend ist das jetzt nicht gerade, aber sehr ekelhaft."

„Da fragt man sich doch direkt, wovor die Parteien Angst hatten" meinte auch Zabini, eine interessierte Miene aufgesetzt.

Lupin grinste, stand von dem Tisch auf und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus.

„Die Theorie kennt ihr nun. Die Handbewegung ist recht einfach und auch extrem variabel, da sie so konzipiert wurde, dass man sie mit zitternden Händen und von Angst erfüllt anwenden kann. Sprecht mir daher jetzt nach. Riddikulus!"

„Riddikulus!" sagte die gesamte Klasse fast unisono.

„Ausgezeichnet. Ihr müsst klar und deutlich sprechen, wenn wir gleich in die Katakomben gehen. Der Hall dort unten macht einige Akzentuierungen zunichte."

„Waren sie schon einmal dort unten?" fragte Queenie, ein wenig bleich.

„Allerdings, aber das ist schon lange her. Fühlt ihr euch gewappnet? Keine Sorge, für den Notfall habe ich Schokolade dabei."

Alle lächelten, selbst Draco. Vielleicht dachte er sich gerade, dass Remus gar kein so schäbiger oder schlechter Lehrer war, wie er immer allen erzählte?

„Na dann, auf!"

Sie machten sich auf den Weg die vielen Treppen zur Hängebrücke hinab, währenddessen erzählte Remus über die Katakomben: „Sie entstanden schon vor der Erbauung Hogwarts' im Jahre 815 n. Chr. Damals noch ein bedeutender Keltischer Ort, ist heute erwiesen, dass es sich ursprünglich um Grabkammern handelte, die mit mächtigen Bannen versehen wurden. Das Keltendorf, das hier stand, war ausschließlich zu magischen Zwecken gedacht, und es ranken sich einige Legenden um diesen Ort, die von einem Drachenhort sprechen. Angeblich…"

„Angeblich liegt der Drache auch am Grund des Sees in einem langen Schlaf, bis eine große Magie ihn erweckt" vervollständigte Theo, während Lupin sie in Richtung der Küchen führte.

„Korrekt, Mr Nott. Man sagt Hogwarts auch nach, es habe die Form einer Drachenrune, aber das ist nicht erwiesen. Auf jeden Fall ist aus Sicht der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste dieser Ort außergewöhnlich. Der Eingang zu den Katakomben wurde von unseren Gründern mit mehreren Rätseln und Flüchen belegt, die unerlaubte Eindringlinge fernhalten sollen. Somit wurde garantiert, dass den Leichnamen der Häuptlinge, Krieger, Frauen und Druiden kein Leid angetan wird. Vor allem Salazar Slytherin war sehr erpicht darauf, dass das Andenken an diese Menschen gewahrt bleibt."

„Ist bekannt, warum er das wollte?"

„Vielleicht hat er sie mit einem Fluch belegt, damit sie im Falle höchster Not für ihn kämpfen?" sagte Blaise und Millicent gab ihm einen heftigen Stoß in die Rippen.

Lupin lächelte leicht: „Keine Sorge, dort unten gibt es nicht viel, was noch irgendwie kämpfen könnte, abgesehen von den Irrwichten natürlich. Und dem ein oder anderen streunenden Geist. Es ist nicht eindeutig überliefert, weshalb Slytherin so erpicht darauf war. Allerdings weiß man, dass er als einziger der Gründer daran glaubte, dass ein Drache vor dem Anfang aller Zeit auf diese Hügel gelebt hatte und bei sich bei seinem Tod im See niederlegte. Es ist klar, dass am Ort, an dem Hogwarts erbaut wurde, eine große Magie im Boden verborgen liegt. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und selbst Ravenclaw schrieben dies den Kelten zu, die hier ihre heiligen Rituale durchführten."

„Was glauben Sie?"

„An Nichts" antwortete Remus auf Dracos Frage hin, „Wenn es ein Wesen neben den Meermännern und dem Riesenkraken in diesem See gibt, das wirklich und wahrhaftig magisch ist, dann glaube auch ich, dass es das war, was die Gründer an diesen Ort verschlagen hat. Wenn nicht, dann stimme ich vorerst der Kelten- Theorie zu. Das eine schließt das andere zwar nicht aus, aber es ist einfacher, sich auf einige Fakten zu konzentrieren."

„Sie sagten vorhin" begann Queenie neugierig, „Dass sie schon einmal dort drin waren, obwohl man sie als Schüler gar nicht betreten kann."

„In meiner Schulzeit, Ms Greengrass, waren Regeln zwar wichtig für meine Freunde und mich, aber nur solange, bis wir ein neues Geheimnis entdeckt haben. Die Rätsel sind nicht sehr schwer zu lösen, wenn man vier fähige Köpfe hat und zwei meiner besten Freunde waren mit die besten ihrer Jahrgangsstufe, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an Lernen verschwendet zu haben."

„Wurden sie dabei denn erwischt?"

„Oh nein. Keiner der Lehrer hat je erfahren, wie weit unsere Schnüffeleien gingen. Wir wurden zwar oft bei anderem erwischt, aber nicht beim Erforschen."

Sie standen nun am Ende eines Ganges, von dem sich vorher ein deutlich gemütlicherer Korridor abgetrennt hatte. Ein Hogwarts Wappen war in die Wand eingemeißelt, gemeinsam mit einem kompliziert aussehenden Runenzug darunter.

„Viele denken, dass es sich bei diesem Spruch nur um das in Runen geschriebene Motto der Schule handelt. ‚Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus', zur Erinnerung. Aber wenn man genau hinsieht, bemerkt man, dass diese Schrift über etwas anderes gemeißelt wurde. Dort steht, wenn man sich die Zeit dafür nimmt, ein paar Zauber auszuprobieren,

„Der ganze Strudel strebt nach oben;

Du glaubst zu schieben, und du wirst geschoben.""

„Und nun?" fragte Blaise irritiert, als erwarte er eine Art Geheimgang, der sich bei diesen Worten auftue.

„Nun, Mr Zabini, werde ich ihnen die Lösung zu diesem Rätsel verraten. Sie lautet ‚Chaos'"

Bei diesen Worten tat sich tatsächlich die Wand direkt vor ihrer Nase auf und eröffnete ihnen einen kleinen, niedrigen Durchgang, der nach zwei Metern erneut endete. Schnell huschten sie alle hinein, Lupin entzündete eine kleine Flamme an seiner Hand und deutete auf die nächste Inschrift.

„Es lebe, wer sich tapfer hält!"

„Auch hier, eine Recht simple Antwort, wenn man bedenkt, wer vermutlich diese Schrift eingebaut hat."

„Gryffindor" sagte Eliza, aber Nichts rührte sich.

„Fast. Es lautet Löwenherz. Die Gründer waren nicht so dumm, einfache Begriffe zu wählen" sagte Lupin, als sie in die nächste Kammer vordrangen und die Wand sich hinter ihnen schloss.

„Grau, teurer Freund, ist alle Theorie / Und grün des Lebens gold'ner Baum."

„Die Lösung dazu lautet Frohmut."

„Wie haben sie und ihre Freunde das alles herausgefunden, ohne, dass es jemandem aufgefallen ist?" fragte Theo entgeistert, als auch das nächste Rätsel kein Problem für den Lehrer darstellte.

„Wir hatten so unsere Tricks, das letzte Rätsel vorerst:

Nach einem selbstgesteckten Ziel

Mit holdem Irren hinzuschweifen, Das, alte Herrn, ist eure Pflicht." Es weist auf die Wissbegierde hin."

Und schon öffnete sich die letzte Tür und sie standen in einem hohen, dunklen Gewölbe, dessen Wände von Feuchte glänzten und mit Algen bewachsen waren.

„Es gibt hier eine Anbindung an den Schwarzen See, aber das Rätsel habe ich noch nie gelöst, weil wir keine Ambition hatten, zu tauchen."

„Cool" sagte Draco unvermittelt. Sie entzündeten, wie der Professor es ihnen vormachte, die Spitzen ihrer Zauberstäbe.

Das fahle Licht erhellte die Wände deutlicher. Es gab viele Nischen, einige Dinge, die aussahen wie Grabkammern und Urnen, aber zum Glück war keine einzige Leiche in Sicht. Vielleicht hatte Remus hier vorher schon aufgeräumt?

Kein anderes Lebewesen außer den Slytherins und ihrem Lehrer schienen hier zu sein, keine Ratte, keine Fledermaus, nur die totenstille.

Ein weißer Schimmer huschte über den Gang vor ihnen und machte ein grauenvolles Geräusch, dass in dem Korridor wiederhallte.

Elizas Hand klammerte sich an ihrem Zauberstab fest, ihr Herz pochte bis zum Hals und den Gesichtsausdrücken der anderen nach zu schließen, ging es ihnen nicht großartig anders.

„Das war nur ein simpler Geist, vermutlich der eines Druiden. Die Krieger sind in die Walhall verschwunden, wenn sie tapfer starben" erläuterte Remus, der angesichts der merkwürdigen Raumgestaltung keine Miene verzog.

„Was ist Walhall?" fragte nun Pansy und meldete sich damit zum ersten Mal zu Wort. Ihre Stimme zitterte und war ungewöhnlich leise.

Theo antwortete gelassen und klang eher interessiert und abenteuerlustig als verängstigt: „Es ist sozusagen der Himmel für die nordischen Völker. Jeder tapfere Krieger gelangt, so glauben sie, in diese Halle und feiert dort mit den Göttern und anderen Kämpfern ein Fest bis in alle Ewigkeit."

„Korrekt, Mr Nott. Haben Sie sich eingehender mit der Mythologie unserer Vorfahren beschäftigt oder war das nur reiner Zufall?"

„Eine Mischung aus beidem, Sir. Da ich Alte Runen gewählt habe, erschien es mir wichtig, die Hintergründe der Schrift besser kennen zu lernen. Wir hatten einige originale Schriften in unserer Bibliothek."

Malfoy schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Mehr so eine Art Büchersammelsurium."

„Nicht jeder kann so ein ordentliches Zimmer haben, wie ihr" konterte Nott.

„Wie meinen?" fragte Eliza verwirrt. Die Tatsache, dass sie nicht in einem alten Reinblüter- Schloss aufgewachsen war, bekam sie immer mal wieder zu spüren, aber meistens auf andere Art und Weise.

„Jede reinblütige Familie" begann Daphne mit arrogantem Unterton, „besitzt mindestens ein großes, schlossartiges Haus oder Manor. Die Bibliotheken werden von jeder Generation gehegt und erweitert, weshalb sie oftmals mehrere Zimmer einnehmen und zur Größe der Großen Halle heranwachsen können."

„Unsere Bibliothek ist nun mal nicht so ordentlich" kommentierte Theodore und machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung.

„Wie auch immer" unterbrach Professor Lupin die Unterhaltung seiner Schüler gut gelaunt, „Wir sollten uns nun lieber auf das Problem vor unserer Nase konzentrieren. Dort drüben befindet sich eine alte Truhe, in der möglicherweise ein Irrwicht lauert."

„Also waren sie vorher hier und haben es überprüft" sagte Megan, halb belustigt, halb anklagend.

„Natürlich. Ms Jones, würden sie uns die Ehre erweisen und es als erstes mit dem Irrwicht aufnehmen?"

„Natürlich, Professor. Nichts wäre mir lieber."

Megan zog den Zauberstab aus der Tasche und setzte sich an die Spitze der Gruppe und ging neben Draco den Weg entlang.

Die schlichte Truhe, die in einer Nische zur Linken untergebracht war, ruckelte merkwürdig hin und her. Malfoy trat zurück und Megan sprach einen Alohomora auf das Schloss der Kiste.

Sie öffnete sich und heraus sprang eine große dunkle Gestalt.

Zwei gigantische, schwarze Flügel versperrten den Durchgang. Eliza atmete heftig ein, denn das, an was die Flügel befestigt waren, sah schrecklich aus.

Das Etwas war in einen langen, wie Rauch wirkenden Umhang gehüllt, und unter der übergeworfenen Kapuze lugte ein Totenschädel hervor, dessen Augenhöhlen mit Feuer gefüllt waren. Eine Knochenhand hielt eine Art Sense in seiner Hand, die ebenfalls über und über mit Knochen besetzt war.

Megan konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, schien wie erstarrt, während ihre Freunde einfach nur versuchten, nicht wegzulaufen.

„Ganz ruhig, Megan. Riddikulus, denk dran!" beruhigte Remus Lupin die Anwesenden.

Dann, als sich das Wesen Megan auf noch einen Schritt näherte, hob diese endlich ihren Zauberstab, streckte ihn wie ein Schwert schützend vor sich aus und sprach das rettende Wort ohne zu zögern aus.

Alle fingen an zu lachen. Selbst Parkinson, die bis dato zitternd an Daphnes Seite gelehnt hatte.

Die gesamte Schwärze des Monsters war nun grell pink und anstelle einer Sense hielt er nun einen Strauß Rosen in seinen Händen und hatte einen Blumenkranz um den Kopf.

Das Wesen sah vollkommen verwirrt drein, wenn es das überhaupt konnte.

„Blaise, du bist der Nächste."

Immer noch lachend trat der Zabini vor, doch wurde sein dunkles Gesicht sofort ernst, als sich das gefärbte Etwas verwandelte.

Erst konnte man Nichts erkennen, doch dann flammte ein weißliches Licht auf, das auf dem Gang kreuz und quer umherhüpfte. Ein grausiges Gesicht war in seiner Mitte und grinste verschlagen in Blaise' Richtung.

Zabini blieb jedoch geistesgegenwärtig, zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach Riddikulus. Das Irrlicht, denn Nichts anderes war es, verpuffte in tausend kleine und bunte Feuerwerke.

„Ausgezeichnet, Queenie?"

Die Greengrass schoss an Blaise vorbei nach vorne und der noch immer irritierte Irrwicht verwandelte sich sogleich in die größte Angst seines nächsten Opfers. Es waren Spinnen und Queenie schrie kurz erschrocken auf, zog sofort den Zauberstab und brüllte den Zauberspruch in den Gang hinein.

Malfoy huschte auf Lupins Befehl hin eifrig nach vorne und der Irrwicht verwandelte sich sofort in eine Maske, die Eliza aus einer ihrer Erinnerungen kannte.

Es war eine silberne ganz- Gesicht Maske, verziert mit kunstvollen Ornamenten in blutrot. Nur die Augen und ein paar Schlitze für den Mund waren zu sehen. Eine Todesser- Maske

Ein Grüner Nebel bildete sich um und hinter der Maske.

„Riddikulus!" keuchte Draco, woraufhin der Nebel verschwand, sich der Mund der Maske öffnete und zu einem breiten Lächeln verzog.

„Souverän gelöst" kommentierte Lupin, als der Kurs bei dem Erscheinen der ersten Federn in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Draco, noch blasser als sonst, flüchtete sich zu Theo und Blaise, während Millicent nun dem Irrwicht gegenüber stand.

Doch dieser schien langsam durchzudrehen. Eine Gestalt nach der anderen erschien und verpuffte wieder- ein merkwürdiger Vogel mit lächerlichem Fell, ein Stepptanz- tanzendes Skelett mit Zylinder und, unter anderem, ein Paar Damenschuhe.

„Er ist nun durcheinander, gleich haben wir ihn erledigt!" sagte Professor Lupin begeistert und rief Millicent dazu auf, sich dem Irrwicht zu stellen, der sich sofort in die Größte Angst seines neuen Opfers verwandelte.

Eine Frau erschien, ihr Gesicht unerbittlich. Sie sah Millicent nicht sehr ähnlich, abgesehen von den Augen. Sie machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, doch Millicent war schneller. Ihr Riddikulus war erstaunlich ruhig und kontrolliert.

Daraufhin, als Mrs Bullstrode samt der neuerlichen Dogge auf ihrem Arm verschwunden war, schickte Remus Eliza in den Ring.

Eliza atmete tief durch und wartete darauf, dass etwas geschah. Der Irrwicht verwandelte sich abrupt.

Eine riesige, wild brennende Flamme erschien auf dem Boden und reichte bis zur Decke. In ihrer Mitte stand Pyre, stumm schreiend, während aus ihr heraus ein silbernes Etwas quoll. Eine Erinnerung überraschte Eliza. Sie schien erneut in Pyres Körper zu sein, denn sie sah Regulus aus einer merkwürdigen Perspektive vor sich stehen.

„Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass sie dich retten kann" sagte der Black resigniert und blickte zu Boden.

„Erzähle nicht so etwas. Eliza ist stark und sie wird mit Sicherheit einen Ausweg finden, so wie sie ihn immer findet. Ich habe sie nicht ausgewählt, weil sie aufgibt!"

„Riddikulus!" rief Eliza sofort, als sie erneut festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, und in den Flammen verwandelte sich Pyre in ihre Drachengestalt, hob mit einem Flügelschlag ab und flog über einen blauen Himmel, einen Salto nach dem anderen vollführend.

Der Irrwicht, vollkommen entsetzt von dem begeisterten, euphorischen Lachen von Megan, Queenie, Millicent und Eliza zerbarst in tausend kleine Fitzelchen.

„Ausgezeichnet!" lobte Lupin, auch wenn seine Klasse skeptisch und still war, „Dieser Teil des Unterrichts ist fürs erste beendet. Wir spazieren noch ein wenig weiter und beruhigen uns bei einem Häppchen Schokolade. Es ist nicht nötig, außerhalb dieser Katakomben über diese Vorfälle zu sprechen, denn eigentlich geht es niemanden etwas an, was eure größte Furcht ist. Es ist gut sie zu kennen, aber das heißt nicht, dass die ganze Schule es erfahren soll."

„Also ist bei Longbottom etwas schief gelaufen, weil einer der Gryffindors seinen Mund nicht halten konnte?" fragte Theodore und schüttelte den Kopf erneut.

„Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn niemand erfahren hätte, wessen Irrwicht es war. Aber Hogwarts hat sich in dieser Beziehung nie verändert. Gerüchte über alles verbreiten sich hier rasend schnell. Also erwähnt lieber nirgendwo, dass wir überhaupt hier waren, sonst muss ich leider mit ernsten Konsequenzen rechnen" lächelte Remus und sie setzten ihren Weg fort, deutlich gelassener als zuvor.

Treppen führten nun in komplizierten Bewegungen nach unten und es wurde merklich feuchter und dunkler, weshalb Professor Lupin sie aufforderte, ebenfalls Lichter zu entzünden.

Letztendlich standen sie in einem runden überkuppelten Raum, in dessen Wände je ein Wappen der Häuser und ein Fremdes Symbol eingemeißelt waren.

Auf dem Boden fand sich das unverkennbare Zeichen für Wasser und an der Decke ein sogenannter keltischer Knoten.

„Dieser Ort ist voller Magie. Hier wurden schon seit langen Zeiten die Rituale der Kelten durchgeführt. Er schützt das ganze Schloss vor vielen Gefahren, die ihr als Schüler zumeist nicht mitbekommt. Er ist wirkungslos gegen schwarze Magie, aber es gibt Geschichten von Schulleitern, die hier Rat einholten, um sich auf kommende Bedrohungen vorzubereiten. Hier befindet sich auch der Weg in den See. Dazu muss man allerdings erst das Rätsel dieses Ortes lösen, das selbst für die Weisesten unserer Zeit eine große Schwierigkeit darstellen kann. Die Lösung wurde nicht einmal unter den Schulleitern von Hogwarts weitergegeben, denn man soll sich als würdig den alten Traditionen erweisen. Außerdem weiß niemand mehr so genau, was eigentlich geschehen wird, wenn man das Rätsel gelöst hat. Ob sich dann ein alter Zauber aktiviert, ob man mit den Ahnengeistern sprechen kenn oder sich nur die Pforte zum See öffnet- all das hängt von der Magie und demjenigen ab, der zaubert."

Professor Lupin führte sie nun zurück durch die Katakomben, die seinen Schülern nicht mehr halb so gruselig vorkamen wie noch zuvor, auch wenn noch immer merkwürdige Geräusche aus den Wänden drangen und es noch immer sehr ungemütlich war.

Sie marschierten gemeinsam zu Verwandlung, wo vermutlich schon die nächste Überraschung auf sie wartete. Auf dem ganzen Weg unterhielten sich Eliza und ihre Freundinnen über diesen merkwürdigen Raum.

„Also willst du versuchen, dort eine Antwort auf Pyres Leiden zu finden?"

„Allerdings. Und ich könnte den Weg in den See noch mit einholen."

„Das klingt alles sehr gefährlich" widersprach Megan sorgenvoll.

„Mit genügend Planung und ein bisschen Mut dürfte es machbar sein. Es ist eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten, die Pyre noch bleiben- die mir noch bleiben. Ich könnte es nicht aushalten, zu wissen, dass dort noch eine Chance für sie verborgen ist. Heute Abend knöpfen wir uns dieses Rätsel vor!"

„Heute Abend machen wir überhaupt nichts" warf Queenie strikt ein, sie schien noch am ehesten von Elizas Plänen überzeugt, „Wir haben Astronomie, da können wir nicht einfach am anderen Ende der Schule herumturnen! Außerdem sollten wir uns vorher noch einmal mit Runen- Magie auseinandersetzen."

„Was habt ihr vier jetzt schon wieder vor?" fragte Theodore, der unerwartet zu ihnen aufschloss.

„Wie viel hast du gehört?" schnappte Eliza sofort.

„Nur, dass ihr in diesen Raum gehen und sehen wollt, wie er funktioniert."

„Das ist schon mal zu viel" sagte Millicent.

„Ganz ruhig" sagte Blaise, die Hände verteidigend hebend, „Wir wollen euch helfen. Immerhin sind wir auch in Alte Runen und können womöglich etwas mehr ausrichten, als ihr."

„Aber ihr könnt uns nicht helfen, weil ihr niemals erfahren werdet, was unser Ziel ist."

„Es hat etwas mit deinem merkwürdigen Irrwicht zu tun, da bin ich mir sicher, Potter" argumentierte Malfoy, leicht schadenfroh dreinblickend.

„Möglicherweise ja, möglicherweise nein."

„Wir werden es auch so herausfinden, dazu sind wir einfach zu gute Slytherins!" sagte Theo. Eliza schnaubte.

„Ihr dürft und ihr könnt es nicht."

„Nur, weil du es nicht willst" erwiderte Blaise.

„Verdammt richtig!"

„Jungs" sagte Megan und seufzte, „Das Ganze ist um einiges größer als eure kleinen Bagatell- Probleme. Wir drei haben schon einen Schwur abgelegt, es niemandem zu erzählen, obwohl wir es überhaupt nicht wissen dürften. Diese Angelegenheit ist mit Gesetzen verbunden, die weit über die von Zauberern und Hexen hinausgeht. Eliza rührt an den Geboten der Unsterblichkeit und Zeit, die wir niemals werden verstehen können."

„Ihr Potters habt aber echt Pech mit allem, oder?" witzelte Blaise, doch seine Augen blieben vollkommen ernst, „Wir können dir helfen. Als Reinblüter, als Slytherins und als Freunde."

„Nette Klimax, Zabini, aber es geht nicht."

Doch Millicent betrachtete Blaise durchdringend, als wäre sie eine Art Bodyguard.

„Ich glaube, er hat Recht, Eliza. Natürlich sollst du es keinem erzählen, der so offensichtlich mit Du- weißt- schon- wem in Kontakt treten kann, aber momentan ist das dringendere Problem unsere liebe Pyre."

„Ihr werdet nun alle dafür sein, oder?" fragte Eliza resigniert und nacheinander nickten die drei Slytherin- Mädchen, wenn auch nicht sonderlich begeistert.

„Nur bei dieser einen Sache und nur, wenn wir eure Hilfe brauchen. Wenn ihr auch nur ein Wort dazu zu irgendjemandem ausplaudert, seid ihr tot."

„Es würde uns sowieso niemand glauben. Also: schieß los" forderte Draco auf.

„Das schließt deinen Vater auch mit ein, Malfoy. Er wird vermutlich im Laufe des Nachmittags gewaltig an Ansehen von dir verlieren, darauf sei gefasst" grummelte Eliza genervt, „Jetzt werde ich nicht darüber sprechen, sondern möchte erst einmal nur diese Stunde hinter uns bringen."

„Du kannst dich ja auf Zaubertränke und Alte Runen freuen" munterte Queenie sie auf, als sie sich endlich im Verwandlungs- Klassenzimmer an ihre Plätze setzten.

„Heute" begann Professor McGonagall auch schon den Unterricht, „werden wir die erste getrennte Stunde vornehmen. Die, die ich aufgerufen habe, kommen bitte nach vorne und gehen durch das Portal im Wandschrank."

„Unser Tag ist ganz schön überladen mit Abenteuern" kommentierte Megan, nahm einen Schluck Wasser aus dem Wasserspeier an der Wand und stellte sich dann neben Eliza.

Goyle ganz vorne öffnete die schweren Türen des Schranks und trat durch die verzauberte Rückwand und verschwand.

„Jeder von ihnen gelangt an einen anderen Ort, an dem er sich den Aufgaben mittels des Zaubers stellen muss. Insgesamt gibt es fünf Wappen zu sammeln, jedes steht für einen Punkt in der Benotung. Viel Erfolg!"

Eliza kämpfte sich in der folgenden Stunde durch eine Horde Gnome, verzauberte dafür eine Schlange in eine Liane, kletterte in einen Baum hinein, um mit einem verwandelten Schmetterling das erste Wappen zu schnappen, sprang mit einem Fallschirm, der vorher ein Blatt gewesen war, durch ein Wappen auf eine kreisrunde Hecke, welche sie dann in ein Falltuch verwandelte und todesmutig in einen Abgrund sprang.

In dem dortigen Tunnel verzauberte sie eine Spinne und ihren Faden in einen Enterhaken und ein Seil, hangelte sich damit über einen Abgrund, fing das dritte Wappen gleichzeitig ein und wäre fast an No. Vier vorbei gejoggt, wäre da nicht das verräterische Bimmeln merkwürdiger Glöckchen gewesen. Eine weitere Spinne musste als Gegenstand herhalten und wurde prompt in eine Zange verwandelt.

Eliza kletterte durch den Turm, wobei sie meistens alle drei Verwandlungen gleichzeitig anwenden musste, um in den Dachstuhl zu gelangen, wo das letzte Wappen auf sie wartete.

Vollkommen außer Atem und schrecklich zerkratzt spürte sie den vertrauten Sog, der sie zurück in das Klassenzimmer transportierte.

Die anderen stolperten mit ihr zusammen durch die Tür. Megan war von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt und roch nach Salzwasser, Draco hatte einen Sonnenbrand und allgemein waren alle Anwesenden aus den Parcours in einem merkwürdig verwahrlosten Zustand.

„Noch einmal mach ich das nicht durch" grummelte Zabini und zog Pansy einen Ast aus den Haaren.

Professor McGonagall begrüßte die wackeren Schüler zurück in die Klasse, die im Gegensatz zu ihren Freunden mehr verschlafen aussah.

„Jeder von ihnen hat mindestens das vierte Wappen erreicht, was eine ausgezeichnete Leistung ist, die zeigt, dass sie schnell denken und handeln können. Mr Zabini, bei ihnen war es wirklich Pech, wenige Sekunden hätten ihnen am Ende ausgereicht. Ms Jones, sie waren sehr gut- die Beste in der Prüfung. Das gibt noch einen Pluspunkt. Heute erlasse ich dem aktiven Teil des Kurses die Hausaufgaben. Die anderen schreiben bitte einen Aufsatz über die gelernten Verwandlungszauber, mindestens zehn Zoll."

Professor McGonagall entließ den Kurs und man entschloss, zuerst die Duschräume im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum aufzusuchen und sich von ihren Kollegen entschuldigen zu lassen.

Megan und Eliza betraten das Mädchenbad und zwei der Duschkabinen relativ am Ende.

„Das war vollkommen übertrieben. Wenn die anderen Tests auch so laufen, kann ich bald weder Laufen noch meinen Arm benutzen" grummelte Megan und reichte Eliza das Duschgel durch den Vorhang und erhielt im Austausch das Shampoo.

„Vielleicht kann Queenie ja mal wieder eine Massage für uns einrichten. Nur Astronomie muss heute Abend wirklich nicht sein."

„Wie Recht du einfach hast. Die Sinistra wird bestimmt wieder unterstellen, wir würden Verletzung vortäuschen. Dabei kann ich sogar beweisen, dass mich dieser Papagei angepickt hat."

„In welcher Landschaft warst du denn? Malfoy wurde ja scheinbar in eine Wüsten- Oase katapultiert."

„Wurde er wirklich, hatte ja überall Sand. Ich hatte Glück mit meiner Karibik- Insel. Nachdem ich das fünfte Wappen gefunden hab, habe ich erst einmal am Strand entspannt."

Wenig später, dank der Föhnzauber in der Ecke, verließen die beiden Freundinnen den Gemeinschaftsraum auf dem Weg zu Zauberkunst. Professor Flitwick hatte den Raum verlassen und stand mit Professor Sinistra, Eliza verdrehte die Augen, vor der Tür.

Die anderen Mädchen waren noch nicht zurückgekehrt und Malfoy tupfte sich mit einem Zaubertrank das Gesicht ein.

Es dauerte noch weitere zehn Minuten bis auch Daphne und Pansy ihre Plätze einnahmen, wobei sie einen Duft nach Vanille im gesamten Raum verbreiteten. Zabini, die Haare noch immer nicht trocken, nieste.

Nun betrat der kleine Professor den Raum, seine Lehrling mit einem mitleidigen Blick bedenkend: „Ich habe schon von ihrem Parcours in Verwandlung gehört und habe daher beschlossen, es heute um ihretwillen langsamer angehen zu lassen, als geplant. Daher werden wir ein paar kleine Zauber wiederholen und ein wenig Theorie abhandeln. Allerdings habe ich zuerst eine Notiz von Professor Sinistra. Sie lässt ausrichten, dass der Unterricht heute Abend ausfallen muss, da sie die einmalige Gelegenheit hat, mit einem besonderen Teleskop in Oxford das Sternenbild des Drachen genauer zu studieren."

Eliza hätte fast laut gejubelt, als sie das hörte. Die Slytherins tauschten ungläubige und begeisterte Blicke.

Unter der Bank klatschten Megan, Queenie, Millicent und Eliza ab, während Theodore, Draco und Blaise sofort ihre Blicke suchten. Die Jungs wollten noch immer wissen, was die Mädchen geplant hatten.

Für die restliche Stunde lehnte sich die jüngste Potter entspannt zurück und plante im Kopf bereits den Ausflug in den See durch.

 _Hallo zurück,_

 _Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. Wenn Du Zeit hast, lass mir doch bitte einen Kommentar da- immer eine große Hilfe beim Schreiben-_

 _Da ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich diese Information bereits irgendwo weitergegeben habe, werde ich sie nun hier anfügen:_

 _Diese Fanfic begann auf einem Forum, welches sich auf Harry Potter fokussierte. Allerdings existiert diese Website (_ _) nicht mehr als interaktives Medium, sondern wurde von den Kuratoren auf eine Art Nachschlagewerk umgestellt. Problem dabei, vor allem für mich als Autor, ist, dass ich zum einen nicht mehr auf die Daten zu den Fanfics zugreifen kann (und Fehler korrigieren etc) und zum anderen der Kontakt mit Lesern und Kommentatoren unterbrochen wurde._

 _Was will ich damit konkret sagen?_

 _Ich weiß von zumindest zwei Nutzern (_ _ **benair**_ _und_ _ **anmare**_ _sind die Usernamen), die an einer Fortsetzung dieser Story interessiert waren und ich sehe keinerlei Möglichkeit, ihnen mitzuteilen, dass diese bereits auf_ _ **Wattpad**_ _hochgeladen wurde und hier auch folgt, sobald Teil 1_ _ **abgeschlossen**_ _ist. Außer natürlich in Form einer A/N in dieser Fanfic, da ich eher denke, dass Interessenten auf untwerwegs sind, als auf Wattpad._

 _Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und jedwede Kommentare,_

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_

 _Der Fragenkatalog:_

 _ **1.-** Millicent hatte ja die Idee, Pyres Seele in einen neuen Körper zu stecken und ihr damit das Leben zu retten. **Was hältst Du von dem Vorschlag bzw. was würdest Du vorschlagen?**_

 _ **2.-** **Wie fandest Du den Alte Runen Unterricht und Professor Babbling?** Ich persönlich finde sie sehr sympathisch._

 _ **3.-** Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war ja etwas anders gestaltet als man es gewohnt war. **Habe ich Dich mit Geheimnissen und Informationen überladen, oder was denkst Du sonst davon?**_

 _ **4.-** Der Drache im See. **Freust Du Dich auf den Ausflug in die magische Unterwasserwelt?**_

 _ **5.-** Die Jungs stecken jetzt auch schon fast mit drin. **Ist das eine gute Sache, oder nimmt die Information langsam Überhand?**_

 _ **6.-** Der Verwandlungsunterricht war ja schon angekündigt als Parcours. Wie gesagt war die Szene vorher länger. **Willst Du mehr davon, oder reicht Dir dieser kurze Einblick?**_


	10. Kapitel 10 - Honouring A Legend

Allerdings mussten sie dafür erst einmal einen Berg Hausaufgaben bewältigen und sich danach durch schier endlose Reihen von Runen Wörterbüchern wühlen. Die Mädchen lasen gerade ihre Aufsätze gegenseitig durch, um Fehler aufzudecken, als Theo, Blaise und Malfoy sich zu ihnen gesellten.

„Das war aber großes Glück mit Sinistra, wenn ihr noch immer euer Vorhaben umsetzen wollt" merkte Zabini an und lugte über Elizas Schulter auf Millicents Text, „Da fehlt ein Komma" fügte er noch hinzu.

Nach einem strafenden Blick der Bullstrode hielt er jedoch weitere Kommentare zurück und die Arbeit ging schweigend weiter, bis es zum Abendessen klingelte.

„Wie war das eigentlich. Wolltet ihr uns nicht noch etwas erzählen?" bohrte da Theo unvermutet nach, während sie gemütlich die Bücher zusammenräumten und die Bibliothek sich rasch leerte. Die Mädchen tauschten Blicke und es war letztendlich Queenie, die sich räusperte und die Jungen dann näher in die Gruppe wank. Der Tisch war vollkommen verlassen.

„Ihr dürft es keiner Seele weiter erzählen, KEINER. Ihr würdet uns wahrscheinlich so lange hinterher schleichen, bis ihr es rausfindet, weshalb es Sinn macht, euch einfach mit den Tatsachen so zu verwirren, dass ihr nicht mehr wisst, wo oben und wo unten ist" erläuterte sie vollkommen ernst und sachlich.

Blaise, Theo und Draco sahen in der Tat verwirrt aus. Queenie, die sich bis gerade eben einschüchternd über das Holz gebeugt hatte, machte eine überleitende Handbewegung, woraufhin Eliza das Wort ergriff: „Keine Ahnung, wie gut ihr euch so mit Legenden der Zaubererwelt auskennt, aber vielleicht hat jemand schon mal etwas von den Skyrim gehört?"

Alle drei schüttelten langsam die Köpfe.

„Okay. Ähm. Skyrim sind Hexen und Zauberer, die bei ihrer Geburt von der Seele eines toten Drachen auserwählt wurden. Sie haben Kontakt mit diesem Drachen und können Erinnerungen sehen, oder bekommen allgemein irgendwelche Fähigkeiten eben durch diese Verbindung. Ich weiß nicht wirklich wie es funktioniert, aber auf jeden Fall ist es sehr erschreckend."

„Also bist du so ein Skyrim?" fragte Theo, bemüht, den Mund nicht offen stehen zu lassen, „Du hast so eine mentale Verbindung zu einem toten Drachen" dabei machte er eine kreisende Bewegung um seinen Kopf. Megan verbarg ein Kichern hinter einem sehr authentischen Husten.

„Davon habe ich tatsächlich schon einmal etwas gehört" warf da Draco unerwartet ein, „Als du uns damals in der ersten mit dieser komischen Feuer- Show, was auch immer, erschreckt hast, habe ich meinem Vater davon erzählt. Da er Nichts wusste, habe ich ein paar Bücher gewälzt. Aber irgendwie konnte ich mir nicht viel behalten. Aber was genau bedeutet das jetzt? Du bist zwar gut in Zaubern und sehr gut in Zaubertränke, aber irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches ist jetzt nicht dabei."

„Du hast noch nie gesehen, wie es ist, wenn sie von einer Sekunde auf die andere zu verschwinden scheint" berichtete Millicent und Eliza horchte auf, „Wenn man mit ihr ein normales Gespräch führt und sie diese komischen Erinnerungen hat, dann bleibt sie meist einfach stehen und schaut geradeaus. Die Augen bewegen sich, aber sie reagiert auf Nichts. Ist ein wenig beängstigend, wenn man nicht daran gewöhnt ist. Ganz zu schweigen von den magischen Wesen, die sie verstehen kann…"

„Die Frage ist nur, wie kannst du uns das beweisen" konterte Draco herausfordernd, „Sag uns irgendetwas, was nur wir oder unsere Familien wissen können. Etwas aus der Vergangenheit natürlich."

„Das wird leicht bei den Malfoys. An euch haften ziemlich viele Schnipsel" kommentierte Queenie genervt.

„Kein Problem also, Draco. Wusstest du, dass dein Vater Lucius einen älteren Bruder hatte namens Tiberius?"

Dracos Kinnlade klappte herunter.

„Ich schlussfolgere ‚Nein'" fuhr Eliza fort, „Ich könnte dir wirklich eine ganze Menge über deine Eltern und Tiberius erzählen, aber du möchtest doch vielleicht vorher prüfen, ob ich die Wahrheit sage?"

„Nur wie? Man fragt nicht einfach Lucius Malfoy danach, ob er zufällig einen Bruder hat" warf Megan nachdenklich ein, aber an ihrem Gesicht erkannte man, dass sie genau wusste, wie man die Information beweisen könnte, „Außer natürlich, man nutzt die Tatsache aus, dass wir in Hogwarts sind."

„Jahrbücher" sagte Theo ungläubig, woraufhin Megan ihm grinsend zunickte. Draco stürmte sofort in den Teil der Bibliothek, den auch Eliza aufgesucht hatte, und zog ein Jahrbuch nach dem anderen heraus.

Auf einer Seite blieb es aufgeklappt liegen, Dracos Gesicht noch bleicher als sonst.

„Das kann… wie? Was ist mit ihm passiert? Er muss ein Blutsverräter sein oder so etwas."

„Du würdest es vielleicht so nennen" erwiderte Eliza wütend, „Aber er hat sich nur für die andere Seite entschieden. Er war mit jemandem namens Hettie zusammen, einer reinblütigen Hexe wohlgemerkt, aber sie kämpfte für ihre Familie gegen Ihr- wisst- schon- wen. Sie starb in Australien bei der Geburt ihres gemeinsamen Kindes!"

„Dann… dann bin ich gar nicht der Erbe der Malfoys…"

„Ernsthaft?" fragte Queenie und rollte die Augen, „Wenn es dir so am Herzen liegt, solltest du wissen, dass dein werter Vater Tiberius dazu gebracht hat, sein Recht auf Erbe abzulegen. Lucius ist ein unglaublich fieser Kerl. Er selbst war ja nicht besser, als er…" doch Eliza klappte der Greengrass rasch die Hand über den Mund und sah sie warnend an.

„Als er was?" hakte Draco jedoch sofort nach, das Jahrbuch nach jemandem mit dem Namen Hettie durchblätternd, „Sag es mir. Jetzt oder nie."

„Es ist aber nicht…"

„Egal!" schrie Draco und das Wort hallte in der leeren Bücherei wieder, da selbst Madame Pince gerade in der Großen Halle war. Aber das bedeutete auch, dass sie in der Bibliothek vorerst eingeschlossen waren.

„Die Entscheidung liegt bei mir, Draco. Ich entscheide, wem ich bestimmte Informationen anvertraue."

„Also erzählst du deinen besten Freundinnen alles aus anderer Leute Leben und diejenigen, die es wirklich etwas angeht, erfahren nie davon?" Draco war aufgesprungen, das Jahrbuch knallte zu den anderen auf den Boden.

„Du bist doch nur wütend, weil dein Vater dir nie etwas erzählt hat und du dachtest, er würde alles mit dir teilen" erwiderte Eliza heftig, „Es liegt in meiner Verantwortung, dass du nichts Blödes tust! Es wäre meine Schuld, wenn dir oder sonst jemandem Etwas zustößt, weil er etwas erfahren hat, was er nicht versteht!"

„Du musst es mir sagen. Es geht hier um meine Familie und um den Respekt und Stolz, den ich für sie empfinde. Ich bin ein Malfoy durch und durch. Seitdem Vater von Potter erwischt wurde, wie er das Tagebuch Weaslette in den Kessel gemogelt hat, ist viel Zeit vergangen. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich in meinem Vater ein Vorbild sehe. Er ist das Ideal, meiner Meinung nach. Über alles kann ich hinwegsehen, außer er zerstört unsere Familie."

„Du wirst ihn verstehen und genau das wäre die falsche Reaktion" meinte Eliza, ebenfalls sichtlich ruhiger als zuvor, „Du würdest ihn in Schutz nehmen für seine Taten. Du hast viel zu sehr unter dem Einfluss einer strengen Reinblüter- Familie gelebt, um die andere Seite zu sehen."

„Was ist mit Megan, Queenie und Millicent? Sie gehören auch zu den ältesten Zaubererfamilien und ihnen hast du es erzählt."

„Eine Freundschaft mit Eliza ist ziemlich verändernd" gab Millicent an, „Bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam und bevor wir Freunde waren, habe ich alles, was mit Muggeln zu tun hatte, gehasst. Bis zum Ende des ersten Jahres habe ich nie wirklich viel von ihnen gehalten, aber als wir mit ihr aus der Winkelgasse nach Hause gefahren sind, hat es irgendwie klick gemacht. Ich würde vermutlich trotzdem nie einen Muggel heiraten, aber mittlerweile verstehe ich solche Leute wie die Weasleys um einiges besser."

„Das hast du nicht, Draco…"

„Dann erleuchte mich" stöhnte er, „Sag mir einfach, was damals passiert ist, dann verspreche ich dir, werde ich Granger oder irgendjemanden, der Schlamm… Muggelgeborener ist, nie wieder ‚Schlammblut' nennen."

„Du bist wirklich verzweifelt. Setzten wir uns lieber alle hin. Eine Welt wird zusammenbrechen und das meine ich so."

Eliza hatte vorgehabt, Draco sowieso eher später als früher die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen. Eigentlich wollte sie jedoch damit warten, möglicherweise auch Jahre.

„Also: Wie gesagt, hatte dein Onkel eine Beziehung mit einer reinblütigen Hexe namens Hettie. Ihr Nachname war Potter."

Draco atmete heftig ein, einen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellend. Theo, unter dem Fenster, starrte zwischen Eliza und Draco hin und her. Blaise ließ sich gerade von Queenie ein Husten aus dem Rücken klopfen.

„Potter" krächzte Malfoy, fast durchscheinend in der Hautfarbe, „Das ist…" er schluckte, blinzelte heftig und schluckte dann erneut, „Furchtbar."

„Soll ich aufhören?"

„Nein!" sagte er hastig und richtete sich aus seiner zusammengesackten Haltung auf.

„Es kommt aber noch schlimmer. Dein Vater hatte selbst eine… sagen wir nicht standesgemäße Beziehung."

Draco sackte erneut in sich zusammen. Seine sonst immer böse funkelten grauen Augen spiegelten gerade wieder, wie nahe ihm der Fall seines persönlichen Idols ging. Eliza hatte bereits eine Schraube im Sockel des Denkmals gelockert und nicht viel würde fehlen, um es zum Einsturz zu bringen.

„Die Frau trug den Namen Louise McGonagall. Sie war die kleine Schwester meiner Mum. Sie und Lucius waren wohl zusammen, und mehr oder weniger glücklich. Aber er hat sie aus Machthunger ähm…also er hat…"

„Er hat sie umgebracht?" fragte Draco leise, den Blick auf das Jahrbuch geheftet, das auf dem Boden vor ihm lag, „Natürlich war mir klar, dass er gegen die Leute von Dumbledore gekämpft haben muss, damals. Aber ich dachte nicht, dass er so…so herzlos sein kann. Er könnte meiner Mutter so etwas niemals antun- ich kann mir fast nicht vorstellen, wie er das als Teenager könnte."

„Damals war Krieg" gab Theo zu bedenken, „Man musste entweder alle Bindungen kappen, die man zu der anderen Seite hatte, fliehen oder sterben. Als Todesser standen letztere nicht zur Debatte, also wurde alles über Bord geworfen, was noch an Gefühlen vorherrschte."

„Wie kannst du das so nüchtern betrachten" sagte Draco, erneut aufbrausend, „Wir sprachen gerade davon, dass mein Vater eine Hexe, für die er mal etwas empfunden hat, kaltblütig umgebracht hat, nur um seine Machtposition auszubauen. Er hat seinen Bruder gezwungen aus den gleichen Gründen ins Exil zu gehen!"

„Das ist genau das, wofür du ihn früher bewundert hast" warf Blaise gelassen ein, „Seine kühle Art, mit Leuten, die seiner Meinung nach wertlos sind, umzuspringen."

„Aber jetzt bewundere ich das eben nicht mehr."

„Von einer Sekunde auf die andere?"

„Das ist nicht sehr realistisch."

„Ich hasse es nun mal, wenn Unschuldige in eine Sache hineingezogen werden. Ein Kampf kann doch nur zwischen den Leuten stattfinden, die sich den Fakten bewusst sind."

„Was geht mit dir ab?" fragte Blaise nun aufrichtig verwundert, „Hast du irgendetwas genommen?"

„Nein, mir werden nur gerade einige Dinge klar vor Augen geführt, die euch vermutlich schon seit Ewigkeiten auffallen."

„Du hast doch etwas… du kamst in den Sommerferien nach dem Essen und hast dich bei mir entschuldigt. Entweder letztes Jahr oder in den Ferien selbst muss was passiert sein" gab Eliza zu bedenken.

Blaise und Theo sahen sich plötzlich an.

„Was?" fragte Queenie sofort nach, der das natürlich nicht entgangen war.

„Er hat in seinen Briefen beiläufig einen Streit zwischen seinen Eltern erwähnt. Es ging um ‚die Verrückte Tante Bellatrix' oder so" erläuterte Zabini langsam.

„Ist das nicht die, die zusammen mit ihrem Mann und Schwager wegen der Folter eines Aurorenehepaars nach Azkaban geschickt wurde?" fragte Millicent, „Ich erinnere mich an ein altes Fahndungsfoto auf dem Schreibtisch meines Vaters. Aber was hat das mit irgendetwas zu tun?"

„Meine Mutter hat versucht meinem Vater einzureden, dass es klüger wäre, die Lestranges abzuschreiben. Sie wollte ihre Schwester einfach nur loswerden, glaube ich. Mutter war nie ein Freund von Kämpfen oder ähnlichem, sie hält sich lieber im Hintergrund und zieht andere Fäden. Auf jeden Fall hat sie ihm dann vorgeworfen, dass er niemals Rücksicht auf andere nehmen würde, wenn er seinen Dickschädel durchsetzen möchte und sie es satt habe, ständig in ihren Vorschlägen und Vorstellungen von ihm ignoriert zu werden. Sie sagte, sie habe geglaubt, er hätte sich gebessert. Und dann kamen sie auf Weaslette zu sprechen. Mutter hat sich aufgeregt, wie er es wagen konnte, eine Elfjährige zu dem Werkzeug einer Erinnerung zu machen und sie wahllos Leute versteinern zu lassen. Zumal Weaslette nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war."

„Deine Mum scheint langsam ein Rückgrat aufzubauen" kommentierte Megan schnippisch, wenn auch mit Anerkennung. Doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Sie musste vermutlich nur Dampf ablassen. Sie steht treu zu Vater, aber irgendwie hat mir das Gespräch direkt an den Kopf geknallt, wie durch und durch boshaft und abscheulich es war, Weasley so ein Buch unterzuschieben."

„Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, wenn man drüber nachdenkt" sagte da Eliza unvermutet und Queenie nickte bekräftigend. Die beiden wussten einfach, dass sie an das Gleiche dachten.

„Du findest Weaslette süß, oder? Komm schon."

„Wie bitte?" sagte Draco entsetzt, „Sie ist zwölf! Sie ist eine Weasley, steht auf Potter und außerdem will ich Nichts mit ihr zu tun haben."

Queenie hob verteidigend die Arme: „Uns drängt sich nun mal dieser Eindruck auf. Aber vielleicht ist es nur eine Art Großer- Bruder Komplex, vielleicht fühlt er sich nur verantwortlich für das, was sein Vater fabriziert hat."

„Aber das eine schließt das andere ja nicht aus" argumentierte Eliza. Draco sah aus, als würde er angesichts der neuesten Wendungen tatsächlich in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Ich kann euch noch hören" grummelte er da deutlich, „Und es stimmt möglicherweise zum Teil. Eventuell fühle ich mich verantwortlich, aber das ist auch schon alles."

„Er gibt es zu!"

„Wir schweifen ab" sagte Megan, scheinbar genervt von der Sinnlosigkeit der Unterhaltung, „Die Frage ist, was Draco jetzt tut."

„So weiter machen, wie bisher, steht nicht zur Debatte" überlegte der Malfoy laut, „Irgendwie kann ich es nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren, dass er so gleichgültig mit Leuten umspringt, an denen ihn etwas lag."

„Eine Konfrontation wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht" sagte Theo, „Wir geben den Erwachsenen die Möglichkeit, ein wenig aufzuarbeiten, was damals passiert ist. Deine Mum und Professor McGonagall, ebenso wie Professor Lupin wären bestimmt an einer solchen Aussprache nicht uninteressiert. Zumal ich wette, dass Anne Lucius mit Sicherheit gerne eine… nun ja… Ohrfeige trifft es wohl nicht ganz."

„Ich nehme an" ging Blaise zu einem anderen Thema über, „Wir akzeptieren damit die Tatsache, dass du tatsächlich so eine Skyrim bist. Jetzt erklär aber bitte mal, was das mit dem See zu tun hat."

„Das klingt jetzt nach einer neuen Stufe von ungläubig, aber jeder Skyrim hat eine Bestimmung zu erfüllen- eine Aufgabe, eine Prophezeiung, wie auch immer. Um diese aber zu erfahren, muss er den Ort finden, an dem sein Drache gestorben ist. Dieser kann es aber seinem Schützling nicht mitteilen, sondern nur vage Hinweise geben."

„Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht" sagte Theo, als Eliza eine kurze Sprechpause machte, mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Der Punkt ist, dass Pyre…naja stirbt. Wenn ihre Seele meine verlässt, kann es meinen Tod sowie ihren bedeuten. Und das möchte ich verhindern, indem ich versuche, diese komischen Kelten zu kontaktieren. Oder irgendwie die Magie dieses Ortes für mich zu nutzen."

„Das wird nicht funktionieren" meinte Draco nüchtern, „Wenn jemand stirbt, kann man das nicht aufhalten. Du müsstest dieses Rätsel ausbrüten und schwimmen, für eine sehr lange Zeit. Hast du überhaupt daran gedacht? Es gibt zwar Zauber, aber die sind verdammt schwer."

„Deshalb sind wir ja in der Bibliothek, Schlauberger. Recherche."

„Euch ist klar, dass ihr uns jetzt helfen werdet, bis wir eine Lösung finden?"

„Allerdings." Die Jungen sahen sich an, aber man erkannte, dass sie wirklich nur Jas austauschten, ehe sie nickten.

„Es wäre ja peinlich, wenn wir keine kleinen Abenteuer erleben würden, während wir in Hogwarts sind. Potter, Weasley und Granger passieren solche Sachen sicherlich laufend" kommentiere Draco noch mit einem fiesen Grinsen, ehe Megan ihm mit einem besonders schweren Runen Buch einen Schlag über den Kopf hinweg versetzte, der ihn mit dem Gesicht voran in seine Schultasche knallen ließ.

Alle lachten.

„Hey!" beschwerte sich Draco und hielt seine Hand vor die scheinbar blutende Nase.

„Sei keine Memme" kommentierte Queenie genervt, zückte den Zauberstab, zerrte die Hand weg und schwang den Stab elegant: „Episkey. So gut wie neu."

„Na dann mal los. Was ist den sinnvoller: Ein Zauber, ein Trank oder eine Grünzeug? Verwandlungen scheiden ja vollkommen aus, das dauert viel zu lange" kategorisierte Theo organisiert, ehe er sich selbst antwortete, „Ein Zauber wäre vermutlich am einfachsten zu finden und auszuführen."

Gemeinsam schafften es die sieben irgendwie alles zu finden, was sie finden wollten. Megan vertiefte sich sofort in eine Lektüre über etwas, was wie eine Blase aussah, die man um den Kopf hatte.

„Der Kopfblasenzauber- sehr einfach auszuführen, wenn man genug Übung hat. Wird meist in der sechsten Klasse gelehrt, relativ am Ende."

„Na toll" stöhnte Eliza, „Das wird heiter."

„Nicht aufgeben. Wir bekommen das schon auf die Reihe, wie Theo gesagt hat, ist es noch immer die sicherste Variante."

„Schaffen wir das innerhalb einiger Stunden?"

„Mit Sicherheit" sagte Queenie gut gelaunt, scheinbar aufgeregt angesichts eines neuen Zaubers, zog das Zauberbuch zu sich heran, um die Seite zu inspizieren.

Es war bereits kurz vor Mitternacht, als sieben Gestalten- nur in Umrissen erkennbar, dank des Unsichtbarkeitstrankes, den Eliza noch aufbewahrt hatte- durch die Kerker der Schule huschten.

Sie begegneten nicht einmal Mrs Norris.

Elizas Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals, als sie nacheinander die einzelnen Rätsel lösten und in den noch dunkleren Korridor der Katakomben vordrangen. Sie entzündeten rasch ihre Zauberstäbe und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf Elizas Haut aus.

Am Tag war es vielleicht recht ruhig in den hohen Hallen der toten Kelten, aber bei Nacht war es fast voll.

Eliza tastete nach einer Hand und bekam die von Queenie zu fassen, die diese drückte. Die Greengrass war blass und zittrig.

Die eindrucksvollen Gestalten schwebten über dem Boden und kommunizierten in einer Sprache, die nicht nach etwas klang, was heute keiner sprechen könnte.

Es waren alte Männer darunter, mit langen Bärten und schlichten Roben, daneben Krieger mit blutigem Gewand, gezogenen Waffen und üblen Wunden. Der eine oder andere hatte ein klaffendes Loch in seinem Körper. Vereinzelt standen Frauengestalten zusammen, schlicht und unheimlich schön zugleich.

Auch sie hatten Narben von beängstigender Größe.

Sie betrachteten die Schüler, die sich so unverfroren in ihre Mitte gewagt hatten, argwöhnisch. Ein Mann trat vor- weder alt noch jung sah er aus, in teuer aussehender Kleidung und einer Art Krone auf dem Kopf, die ein Hirschgeweih darzustellen schien. Er öffnete den Mund, seine bleichen Augen direkt auf Eliza gerichtet, und sprach ebenfalls in dieser alten Sprache, die sie nicht verstanden.

Etwas in Eliza regte sich auf seine Worte hin, ein Gefühl, wie sie es schon lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Es war Pyre, die aus ihrer Trance erwachte und ihre alte Position in Elizas Kopf einnahm.

Sie verstand, was er sagte und übersetzte es für Eliza.

„Er fragt, weshalb wir und als Lebende hier herunter wagen und noch dazu zu dieser Zeit" sagte diese laut zu den anderen, die sie nun entgeistert anstarrten.

Pyres Stimme war gedämpft und ein wenig brüchig, wenn auch irgendwie hoffnungsvoll und stolz. Es hörte sich so an, als rühre es sie, dass Eliza und ihre Freunde so viel unternahmen, um sie zu schützen.

‚Du musst vorsichtig sein, dort hinten. Ich werde euch helfen, hereinzukommen und den Kontakt zu finden, aber alles kann ich nicht mehr.'

‚Kein Problem. Kannst du mir sagen, wie…'

‚Natürlich. Der Satz lautet wie folgt."

Mit Pyres Hilfe gelang es Eliza, dem Geist zu vermitteln, was sie vorhatten und warum es so wichtig war.

Er betrachtete sie skeptisch, aber schien ihr zu glauben, denn er drehte sich herum und führte die Gruppe von Lebenden den Gang hinab zu der runden Krypta- so hatte Pyre es formuliert.

„Sein Name ist Aonghas, er sagt, ihr müsst zurückbleiben, denn es ist mein Anliegen und nur meines alleine" übersetzte Eliza erneut und die sechs traten rasch mehrere Schritte zurück. Die anderen Geister stellten sich nun wie eine Eiswand zwischen Eliza und ihren Freunden. Sie sah, wie Millicents Hand sich noch enger um Blaise' Arm schloss.

„Knie dich hin, Atmende" wies Aonghas mit einer eindeutigen Handbewegung an. Eliza positionierte sich so, dass sie die Symbole am Boden noch gut erkennen konnte.

Es war eine weise Entscheidung, denn nacheinander flammten vier der Inschriften auf und leuchteten schwach in den Farben der Gründer.

Der Mann mit der Krone sprach erneut: „Jedes Zeichen steht für einen Wunsch, eine Bitte- Wähle eines und zeige dich dessen würdig, dann wird ihm stattgegeben.

Rote steht für den ehrvollen Weg, den des Ruhms und Triumphs.

Gelb steht für den wirkungsvollen Weg, den der Geduld und Loyalität.

Blau steht für den geistreichen Weg, den der Hoffnung und Weisheit.

Grün steht für den raffinierten Weg, den des Ehrgeiz und Stolzes.

Jede Entscheidung hat ihren Vorteil und ihren Nachteil."

Eliza kniete da und starrte die Zeichen an und versuchte, sich jede Information in ihr Hirn zu rufen, die sie über diese Räume hatte.

Jede Rune war verlockend auf ihre Art und Weise.

‚Da muss wohl ein Ausschlussprinzip greifen… Ich will nicht über etwas triumphieren oder berühmt werden- ich will Pyre retten. Will ich raffiniert sein? Eigentlich schon, aber es ist nicht der Hauptaspekt. Ich tendiere zu blau. Weisheit ist nie ein schlechter Weg. Aber der gelbe ist der wirkungsvolle, aber scheinbar trotzdem langwierig… Oh je. Kombination vielleicht? Nein, das wäre töricht, dann hätte ich die Chance vergeben…mhm…'

Eine Stimme ertönte in ihrem Kopf, die ihr seltsam bekannt vorkam. Sie brauchte eine Sekunde, um zu realisieren, dass es die von Mercutio war- einem der Skyrim.

„Worum geht es denn in einer wahren Freundschaft, Ignatia? Ich sage es dir, denn ich weiß, weshalb ich hier stehe! Loyalität ist der Anfang, die Mitte und das Ende jeder Beziehung!"

‚Danke, Pyre!' dankte Eliza leise, wenn auch mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

‚Damit hatte ich Nichts zu tun' flüsterte Pyre schmunzelnd, ehe sie erneut übersetzte, was Eliza sich überlegt hatte.

„Ich wähle den gelben Pfad. Nun zeige mir deine Prüfung."

„Stehe auf, Mädchen. Drehe dich zu deinen Gefährten. Diese Prüfung ist für sie, die nicht wissen, was du erwählt hast. Sie müssen ihrem Gewissen folgen."

Die Geister traten von den anderen Slytherins weg, welche nun prompt erleichtert ausatmeten. Aonghas sprach, Eliza übersetzte laut:

„Nur einer kann mit ihr die Reise antreten. Wählt daher mit Bedacht: Wer von euch hat am Meisten zu geben und am meisten zu verlieren?"

Die sechs starrten sich an, vollkommen perplex.

Dann, ohne dass auch nur ein Wort gewechselt worden war, trat Megan aus der Gruppe nach vorne, den Kopf hoch erhoben, die Schultern stolz und der Rücken gerade.

„Ich habe meine Freundschaft zu geben und meine beste Freundin zu verlieren, ich werde gehen."

Aonghas nickte kurz und nun mussten Eliza und Megan sich Rücken an Rücken stellen, die Hände des anderen ergreifen und die Augen schließen.

Beide dachten an das Gleiche: Bitte, lass es nicht schief gehen.

Eine Stimme begann in beider Köpfe zu sprechen:

„Ihr werdet nicht finden, was ihr sucht. Nicht so, wie ihr sucht. Es gibt keinen Ausweg aus dem, was diese Seele befallen hat. Es ist der Schatten des Kummers, den ihr nur bekämpfen könnt, wenn ihr nicht aufgebt. Lasst euch nicht entmutigen durch einen Rückschlag."

Der Boden unter ihnen öffnete sich ohne Vorwarnung und mit einem lauten Schrei, der die Geister ein wenig aufschreckte, platschten sie beide in einen unterirdischen Teil des Sees.

Fahles Licht leuchtete durch die Öffnung zu ihnen herab.

„Lumos Solem!" rief Eliza mit einer überraschenden Geistesgegenwärtigkeit. Das Wasser war eisig kalt. Die Slytherins hatten nur Socken an und kämpften sich nun umständlich aus ihren Umhängen. Beide trugen eine simple Hose und ein T-Shirt.

„Okay, Ganz ruhig. Zaubere den Kopfblasenzauber, Iza. Damit wir los können!"

„Keine Hektik. Jetzt hab ich den Zauberstab" bibberte diese, „Sphaera Spirandi."

Eine Weiße Kugel schob sich über Megans Kopf und diese tauchte kurz unter Wasser: „Funktioniert."

Sie wirkte den Zauber auf Eliza und schob dann ebenfalls den Zauberstab in den Bund ihrer Hose. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug, eine Hand in der der anderen, tauchten sie beide in die dunkle Tiefe der Höhle hinab.

Elizas Zauber folgte ihnen und erleuchtete einen Ausgang, den sie auch direkt ansteuerten.

Nach mehreren Minuten waren Elizas Gliedmaßen nicht mehr so taub, sondern wärmten sich allmählich auf.

Der Kopfblasenzauber ließ sie fast ungestört atmen, auch wenn es ein wenig unangenehm war zu Beginn.

‚Wo sollen wir hin?' schrieb Megan mit ihrem Zauberstab in das Wasser, wo die Worte wenig später wegdrifteten.

Eliza dachte kurz nach. Der See war vermutlich riesig, aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie auf etwas achten mussten, dass mit Slytherin zu tun hatte.

Dieser hatte doch immerhin an die Drachen- Theorie geglaubt, oder?

Sie schrieb ‚Slytherin' ins Wasser, doch Megan sah sie nur unverständlich an. Daraufhin verwendete Eliza simple Zeichensprache, um ihr Anliegen klar zu machen. Megan grinste, zückte den Zauberstab und schickte ebenfalls eine der leuchtenden Bälle ins Wasser, wo sie nun einen weiteren Teil um sie herum ausleuchtete.

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, in denen sie auf und ab paddelten, bis Eliza es entdeckte. Auf einem Felsen wenige Meter unter ihr glitzere es silbern. Sie machte eine Bewegung zu Megan und gleichzeitig tauchten sie herab.

Auf dem Vorsprung, umgeben von mehreren Miesmuscheln, lag ein Silberamulett aus zwei miteinander verschlungenen Schlangen, von denen eine einen winzigen Smaragd als Auge hatte.

Hatte Slytherin etwa seine Habseligkeiten durch den See verstreut?

Megan streckte die Hand mit dem Zauberstab aus, ihr Solem verschwand, doch dafür reflektierte das grüne Auge alsbald das Licht eines gewöhnlichen Lumos' in Form eines grünen Strahls. Ein zweites grünes Blitzen lenkte den Blick der Mädchen tiefer in den See hinein.

Eine Reihe grüner Säulen schien aus dem Nichts zu erscheinen und eindeutig einen Weg zu markieren.

Megan sprach erneut einen Lumos Solem und platzierte ihn direkt über dem Amulett. Die Säulen wurden noch größer und mussten nun auch von der Oberfläche sichtbar sein.

Eliza schwamm los, verfolgt von ihrem eigenen kleinen Lichtball. Aufregung durchflutete sie und vernichtete jedes Anzeichen von Müdigkeit. Megan grinste sie breit an; ihr schien es dann wohl genauso zu gehen.

Der Weg war jedoch um einiges länger als gedacht, aber die Welt des Sees entschädigte zumindest einen winzigen Bruchteil der Anstrengung.

Merkwürdige Pflanzen und Tiere kreuzten ihren Zick Zack Weg, manche Pilze schimmerten bläulich, zwei Aale zwangen die Slytherins zum Anhalten, da sie direkt vor ihnen in ein dichtes Wirrwarr aus Algen und Schlingpflanzen verschwanden.

Kein Lebewesen hatte sie bisher attackiert, vermutlich hielten sie sich noch verborgen, aber Eliza hatte auch keine Lust, zwei gelblich funkelnden Augen in einer der Höhlen nachzugehen.

Gut so, denn sonst hätte sie eine äußerst unschöne Begegnung mit einer Muräne gemacht.

Die Säulen wurden von offensichtlich verzauberten Smaragden verursacht, die, verborgen unter all den Pflanzen, in kleinen Häufchen verteilt worden waren, vielleicht sogar von Slytherin persönlich.

Megan amüsierte sich scheinbar köstlich über etwas und Eliza hätte zu gerne gewusst, was es war, doch plötzlich erreichte das Licht ihres Lumos ein atemberaubendes Gebilde, in Szene gesetzt von Smaragdketten, die sich durch es hindurchschlängelten.

Auf dem Grund des Sees, halb verborgen von Steinen und Pflanzen, war in einen Felsen eine Art Tempel gearbeitet worden.

Säulen aus schwarzem Marmor waren unangetastet von der Natur und hielten die Decke der Säulenhalle.

Zwei Schlangen bewachten den Eingang und sofort schwammen Megan und Eliza hindurch.

Elizas Herz klopfte wilder als jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben, aus Freude, aus Hoffnung oder aus Begeisterung wusste sie nicht zu sagen. Ihre Füße berührten den schwarzen Marmorboden, ihr Zauberstab richtete sich auf das Innere der Höhle und für mehrere Augenblicke stockte den beiden der Atem.

Sie schwebten dort, ein roter Haarschopf und ein schwarzer, Seite an Seite und sahen sich einem gewaltigen Skelett gegenüber. Dieses wirkte einerseits, als wäre es aus Stein und verwittert und andererseits als wäre es aus purem Gold gefertigt.

Die Flügel des Drachen würden ausgebreitet mit Sicherheit bis zu fünf Meter lang sein- jeder von ihnen. Der Schwanz war ein wenig eingerollt und berührte trotzdem noch die Seite der riesigen Höhle.

Doch das eindrucksvollste war der Schädel. Er war riesig und schien von einem unsichtbaren Feuer umgeben zu sein, das vor allem hinter seinen Augen tanzte. Die Zähne schienen aus Diamant zu sein, so brillant funkelten sie im Licht des Zaubers.

Als sie näher kamen, sah Eliza, dass der Drache nicht etwa auf dem Stein ruhte, sondern auf eine Art Teppich aus glänzenden schwarzen Drachenschuppen gebettet war- nur zum Teil durchbrochen von einzelnen goldenen oder roten Partien.

Diese Muster kamen ihr ebenfalls ungewöhnlich bekannt vor. Wie in Trance näherte sie sich dem Skelett noch weiter, konnte Megans erschrockenes Einatmen nicht hören, streckte eine geisterhaft weiße Hand aus und berührte einen der gewaltigen Wirbel.

Er war warm, fast schon glühend.

Etwas in ihr schluchzte auf, schmerzhaft und doch erfreut.

Ohne es zu wissen, war ihr klar, dass diese Laute von Pyre kamen. Aber warum, konnte sie sich nicht erklären.

Eine Erinnerung packte sie an der Hand und schleuderte sie aus dem hier und jetzt an einen vollkommen anderen Ort, vermutlich sogar eine andere Zeit.

Es war eine eindeutig vulkanische Landschaft, Feuer kam fröhlich aus verschiedenen Löchern herausgespritzt wie Geysire auf Island.

Zwei schwarze Silhouetten sausten an Eliza vorbei, riesige Schatten und unverkennbar die zweier Drachen. Mit einem beeindruckenden Schreien, feuerspuckend und komplizierte Manöver durchführend landeten sie schließlich nach fünf Minuten nicht weit von Eliza entfernt. Eines der majestätischen Geschöpfe war eindeutig Pyre, Eliza erkannte die markante Musterung an ihrem Hals. Doch sah sie deutlich jünger aus, als sie sie bisher kennen gelernt hatte. Der andere Drache hingegen war älter, größer, muskulöser und eindeutig ehrgebietend.

Die Laute, die er ausstieß- die Sprache der Drachen- waren tief, belehrend und gleichzeitig liebevoll.

„Flieg runder, Kleines" wisperte Pyre in Elizas Kopf, „Flieg freier. Du bist ein Drache, eine Flamme und so musst du sein. Unberechenbar, gefährlich und gleichzeitig fragil und elegant."

‚Wer ist das, Pyre. Wer ist dieser Drache?'

‚Das ist Alcar, mein Freund, mein Mentor- mein Vater' erneut machte Pyre diesen verletzten Laut und die Erinnerung verschwamm vor Elizas Augen.

‚Er ist früh in meinem Leben zu seinem letzten Flug aufgebrochen, Drachen zogen es damals vor weitab von ihrer Familie zu sterben, um ihre Schwäche nicht zu zeigen. Er muss aber doch eine Zeit lang hier gewesen sein, wenn eine Legende um ihn entstand…'

‚Aber das ist über tausend Jahre her!'

‚Fast zweitausend, ja. Was dachtest du, wie alt ich bin?'

‚Nicht älter als eintausend Jahre, das schwöre ich!'

‚Wir Drachen sind sehr standhaft und können mit Glück Jahrtausende überdauern, ohne dass man es uns ansieht. Aber ich bin froh, zu wissen, wo Alcar damals hin verschwand. Es war nicht leicht für mich, seinen Fortgang zu akzeptieren. Ich habe lange getrauert.'

In diesem Moment hätte Eliza Pyre am liebsten umarmt oder zumindest berührt. Ein Gefühl von Wärme durchflutete sie plötzlich.

‚Wir sind nun schon so lange verbunden, Eliza- ich kann es spüren, wenn du etwas willst. Sei versichert, dass du mich gerade wirklich umarmt hast- deshalb wurde dir so warm.'

‚Es kommt mir so kurz vor, seit wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben und doch kenne ich dich.'

‚Unsere Seelen befinden sich nun in besserem Einklang als jemals zuvor, weil sie doch lange getrennt waren. Ich danke dir, Eliza. Es geht mir durch deinen Mut besser als vorher und ich denke, ich werde es irgendwie schaffen.'

Eliza kehrte zurück in die Wirklichkeit und drehte sich zu Megan um, die den Kopf gesenkt hatte und eine Kerze, die sie scheinbar heraufbeschworen hatte, auf den Boden stellte.

‚Würdest du… würdest du mich einen Zauber durch dich wirken lassen, es ist eine Art Tribut jedes Drachen, wenn er einen toten findet.'

‚Natürlich…' erwiderte Eliza.

Sie begann unwillkürlich Worte zu flüstern, die sie nicht verstand, es waren jedoch immer dieselben. Es war wie ein Gesang, der Eliza nun vollkommen erfüllte.

Die Flammen, die vorher bereits Alcars Kopf umhüllt hatten, wurden nun deutlicher, heller und wärmer und bildeten alsbald eine Feuerkrone.

Mit einem letzten lauten Gesang, einem lauten Wehklagen zog sich Pyre erneut etwas zurück, die Flamme färbte sich wie die Sonne und flackerte weiter- unbeirrt von dem Wasser, das noch immer um sie herum war.

Eliza drehte sich zu Megan herum, die das Schauspiel mit offenem Mund beobachtet hatte, und bemerkte, wie ihr eine einsame Träne aus den Augen rollte. Die Potter streckte eine Hand nach Megan aus, diese ergriff sie und die beiden Mädchen verließen das warme Wasser der Grabstätte. Die Smaragde leuchteten noch immer, nun begleitet von dem rot- goldenen Schimmer der Feuerkrone um Alcar.

Der Rückweg lief deutliche einfacher und schneller als der Hinweg, bis auf das sich Megans Fuß einmal in einer der Schlingpflanzen verfing und ein Grindeloh an Elizas Haaren zerrte.

Irgendwie kämpften sie sich durch einen Fischschwarm hindurch und erreichten endlich das Wasser der Höhle. Auch hier war es deutlich wärmer als in der ständigen Strömung des Sees.

Erleichtert atmete Eliza aus, als ihr Kopf die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach und sie gierig die Luft einsog. Megan tauchte neben ihr auf und sie entfernten gegenseitig die Zauber.

Dann fischten sie ihre Umhänge aus dem Wasser.

Blaise, der größte der Freunde, reckte ihnen schon einen Arm entgegen, an dem ein Seil befestigt war.

Irgendwie schafften es die Slytherins, die beiden Mädchen sicher zurück in die Katakomben zu ziehen, wo Queenie direkt mehrere Trocknungszauber auf ihre Freundinnen abfeuerte und die Geister ihnen respektvolle Blicke zuwarfen.

Megan und Eliza lagen sich Sekunden später in den Armen, dämlich lächelnd und einfach nur froh, endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben.

„Das war total abgefahren" flüsterte die Jones Eliza ins Ohr, ehe sie auch die anderen in eine Umarmung schloss. Blaise massierte sich unterdessen seine Schultern und sie machten sich wortlos auf den Weg zurück in die heimischen Kerker.

Eliza brachte mehrere Tränke in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der um halb drei am Morgen vollkommen leer war. Sie und Megan stießen auf die Mission an, während die anderen ihnen Platz auf der Couch machten.

„Nun erzählt schon" drängte Millicent aufgeregt, „Es hat mich unendlich viele Nerven gekostet, nicht zu heulen."

„Und ich musste es ausbaden" grummelte Blaise und zeigte allen zum wiederholten Male die Blessuren die er erlitten hatte.

„Mach du, Eliza. Du hast die ganze Story. Ich kenne nur ein paar unwichtige Details dazwischen. Der entscheidende Part lief auf irgendeiner transzendenten Ebene, die für Normalsterbliche nicht betretbar ist. Aber es war schon aufregend und erleuchtend genug, nur daneben zu stehen."

„Na dann mal los, Potter" forderte Theo auf.

Dann berichtete Eliza haarklein wie sie den Weg zu der Grabstätte gefunden und was Pyre ihr darin berichtet hatte.

„Das würde ich auch gerne einmal sehen" sagte Draco mit funkelnden Augen und selbst Queenie, deren Augen noch immer blutunterlaufen waren, sah abenteuerlustig genug aus.

„Also ist Pyre jetzt geheilt?" fragte Queenie dann neugierig. Eliza schüttelte nach kurzer Überlegung den Kopf und sofort sahen die Mädchen traurig zu Boden.

„Aber sie sagte, sie würde es schaffen wollen. Wir kriegen das zusammen hin. Vielleicht war in ihr nur die Gewissheit, dass Alcar irgendwo in ihrer Nähe sein muss und sie wurde einfach unruhig. Das plus die Dementoren ist nicht gerade förderlich für irgendetwas."

„Das Beste war aber der Part, als Eliza angefangen hat, irgendetwas so laut zu singen, dass sogar ich es mühelos gehört habe. Verstanden habe ich kein Wort, aber es war wunderschön. Und dann fing plötzlich der Schädel von diesem Drachen an zu glühen. Vorher waren da schon Flammen und dann haben die sich in ein richtiges Drachenfeuer verwandelt, das jetzt vermutlich noch immer eine Krone um seinen Kopf bildet."

„Ich bin froh, dass wir dieses Geheimnis aufgeklärt haben. Wir müssen nur eines festlegen" sagte Millicent trotz ihres Erstaunens über die Schilderungen sehr ernst, „Kein Wort davon zu irgendjemandem. Nicht zu Lupin, McGonagall oder irgendeinem lebenden Geschöpf. Praktisch dürfen wir nicht dort herunter, noch in den See, noch tauchen, noch sonst etwas. Wir haben so viele Regeln gebrochen, dass sie uns alle von der Schule verweisen müssten. Da hilft uns die Entdeckung des Drachen nicht viel."

„Ich bin sowieso der Meinung" sagte Queenie, ebenfalls sehr ernst für ihre Verhältnisse, „Dass es der Respekt gegenüber Alcar gebietet, dass kein Mensch, der dessen nicht würdig ist, sein Grab findet. Lassen wir die Legende weiterhin eine Legende sein, okay?"

 _Wie immer danke ich für Deine Zeit, welche Du in das Lesen dieses Kapitels investiert hast. Hoffentlich hat es sich gelohnt (?)_

 _Lass mir doch gerne einen Kommentar da, natürlich auch kritisch- es hilft und motiviert stets am meisten. Hier eine kleine Hilfestellung in Form des Fragenkatalogs:_

 _Auch hier fehlte bis jetzt der Fragenkatalog, was ist denn nur los..._

 ** _1.-_** _Da wurden die Herren mal eingeweiht und ich bin froh, es getan zu haben._ ** _Deine Meinung dazu?_**

 ** _2.-_** **_Wie gefällt Dir denn Dracos Darstellung/ Reaktion auf das, was Eliza ihm erzählt?_** _Ich hoffe, ich konnte es irgendwie deutlich und nicht zu schmalzig rüberbringen._

 ** _3.- Welche Farbe/Weg hättest Du denn bei dem Rätsel gewählt?_** _Mein Favorit war blau._ ** _Soll ich zu den Farben nochmal irgendwo ein Extra- Kapitel einschieben oder einen Oneshot zu der ganzen Hintergrundstory (Katakomben/Alcar) machen?_**

 ** _4.-_** _Die gesamte Szene im Wasser war ein wenig unrealistisch, weil keiner ohne Übung im Eiswasser so schwimmen kann und sollte._ ** _Aber irgendwie musste ich die Willensstärke der beiden zeigen. Wie fandest Du das Setting, die Beschreibung, die Smaragde?_**

 ** _5.-_** _Zu guter Letzt noch: Alcar und seine Grabstätte._ ** _Deine Meinung dazu, wenn ich bitten darf._**

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_


	11. Kapitel 11 - Destruction

Langsam aber sicher näherte sich Halloween und damit auch das erste Hogsmeade- Wochenende. Auch wenn sie sich noch durch eine Menge Unterricht und schlechtes Wetter kämpfen mussten, blieb die Vorfreude ungetrübt, zumindest, was die Slytherin- Mädchen anbelangte.

Malfoy, seit der Offenbarung in der Bibliothek deutlich ruhiger und weniger prahlerisch über seine Verletzung, senkte die Stimmung der Gruppe deutlich, vor allem wenn er vom Quidditch- Training zurückkehrte.

Meistens war er dann mit Schlamm überzogen, vollkommen durchnässt und hatte keine Lust mehr, auch nur ein nettes Wort zu irgendwem zu sagen.

„Die Gryffindors trainieren dreimal die Woche" ließ eines Abends Queenie verlauten, mit Blaise eine Papierkugel hin und her werfend, „Malfoy soll sich mal nicht so anstellen. Wundert mich, dass er überhaupt dorthin geht, mit seinem ach- so- schmerzenden Arm."

„Tja, die Blöße will er sich dann doch nicht geben" warf Theo ein, „Oder Flint hat wieder seine ganz eigene Taktik, die er geheim halten will."

„Sollen nicht so zickig sein" grummelte Eliza, das Verwandlungsbuch über das Gesicht gelegt, um eine Formel auswendig zu lernen, „Warum holen sie sich keinen Ersatz- Sucher?"

„Es gibt keinen, der so gut ist, es mit Potter aufzunehmen" schnarrte Malfoy und ließ sich auf ein Sofa nieder.

„Wir haben ja bei dir gesehen, wie gut du das kannst" schoss Millicent zurück. Draco begann zu qualmen vor Wut.

„Dann flieg du doch, wenn du meinst, du kannst das so viel besser, als ich, Bullstrode."

Millicent lachte nur: „Ich würde nie behaupten, ich wäre gut auf einem Besen, aber es muss doch irgendjemanden geben, der dich als Sucher ersetzen kann."

Bei diesen Worten sah sie betont in Richtung Megan, die noch immer an Zaubertränke saß und sie gar nicht bemerkte.

„Jones?" fragte Draco skeptisch, woraufhin sie aufblickte.

„Kann ich helfen?"

„Bist du gut im Quidditch?"

„Kommt drauf an, wen du fragst. Aber immerhin falle ich nicht vom Besen oder übersehe Schnätze."

„Lass das mal beiseite. Ich rede mal mit Flint, vielleicht nimmt er dich als Ersatz für mich."

„Vorausgesetzt" meinte Eliza gedämpft, „Mädchen sind nun im Team erlaubt."

„Eine Ausnahme wird man wohl machen können" erwiderte Blaise gut gelaunt und schnappte Eliza das Buch vom Gesicht, „Komm, ich frag dich ab."

Als sie an diesem Abend nach dem Dinner die Treppen zu Astronomie erklommen, waren die Mädchen in einer außerordentlich guten Laune. Flint hatte nach langer Diskussion mit Malfoy eingewilligt, sich Megans Flugkünste einmal ansehen zu wollen.

„Nicht, dass es irgendwie etwas bedeutet, aber ich freue mich trotzdem" meinte Megan, als sie Eliza, Queenie und Millicent eine weitere Treppe betraten.

„Hast du in letzter Zeit mal etwas von Pyre gehört?" fragte Millicent leise. Der Ausflug in den See war nun fast drei Wochen her und Eliza schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Erinnerungs- Wellen mehr, keine Feuerfeste. Vielleicht habe ich mir zu viele Hoffnungen gemacht, was eine Heilung betrifft."

Ein Donnern ließ die Mauern des Schlosses erzittern.

„Das wird richtig schön…" sagte Queenie, zog sich den Umhang enger um und drückte dann die Tür auf den Astronomieturm auf.

Sofort fegte ihnen ein böiger Wind entgegen. Professor Sinistra wank sie hinter einen Schutzzauber, wo sie sich gründlich schüttelten.

„Optimale Bedingungen" sagte Megan sarkastisch und versuchte in der Ferne die Teleskope zu erkennen, „Wir haben Glück, wenn der Wind uns nicht von der Mauer schlägt."

„Ach Papperlapapp" sagte die Professorin gut gelaunt, „Ein bisschen Theorie schadet nie. Ich habe ihre Sternkarten von letzter Woche ausgewertet und nun werden sie zeigen können, wie gut sie die Bewegungen von Sternen vorhersagen können."

Eliza stöhnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, als auch endlich die Jungs, Daphne und Pansy eintrafen. Pansy wäre tatsächlich fast über die Brüstung gesegelt, hatte Goyle sie nicht unsanft am Arm gepackt.

Sinistra erläuterte dem restlichen Kurs, alle genauso begeistert wie Eliza, ihre heutige Aufgabe. Im Windschatten des Zaubers hockten sie sich alle auf den Boden, welcher ebenfalls warm gezaubert worden war, und versuchten anhand ihrer vorigen Aufzeichnungen, das neue Sternbild zu zeichnen.

Blaise war der Einzige gewesen, der überhaupt die Karte vom letzten Mal zu hundert Prozent richtig gehabt hatte, und somit starrten alle immer wieder auf sein Pergament.

Eliza hatte ihre Sternenkarte bereits versehentlich mit dem Wind fortfliegen lassen, als die ernste Lehrerin mal für einen Moment nicht hinsah.

Irgendwie schafften sie es dann doch alle zusammen (Teamarbeit war die beste Arbeit), irgendein Ergebnis zu Stande zu bringen und wurden von der Professorin in ihre Betten entlassen. Eliza musste auf dem Rückweg zu oft niesen und nahm sich vor, beim nächsten Mal einen Wasserfesten Umhang mitzunehmen, falls sie denn einen finden würde.

Draco sah sich kurz nach allen Seiten um, ehe er den Verband abwickelte. Er schnappte den vorwurfsvollen Blick Queenies auf.

„Was?"

„Mir war klar, dass du ein ganz schöner Heuchler bist, aber DAS übertrifft nun wirklich alles."

„Wieso?"

„Wir haben alle diesen merkwürdigen Brief gesehen, den du an deinen Vater geschickt hast. In dem ging es mit Sicherheit nicht um Louise oder Tiberius. Du hast uns sogar noch gefragt, wie du am besten formulierst, dass Seidenschnabel allein die Schuld an deiner schlimmen Verletzung und deiner Unfähigkeit zu Spielen trägt."

Draco grinste nur dreckig: „Ach, kommt schon. Dieses Biest und dieser Idiot haben doch nichts Besseres verdient! Es hat mich angegriffen, und dieser Hornochse kann noch nicht einmal unterrichten- er ist vollkommen unfähig! Außerdem hat mein Vater eh schon Anklage erhoben, auch ohne meine Zusage. Er wollte es nur ein weiteres Mal schriftlich haben."

„Pah, du freust dich doch, das Anderen Leid zugefügt wird" sagte Megan nun zornig, „Ich hoffe für dich, dass Seidenschnabel Nichts zustößt, sonst ergeht es dir vielleicht ähnlich!"

„Willst du mir drohen, Jones?"

„Ganz recht, Malfoy. Langsam reicht es mir. Warum bist du so unausstehlich, wenn es um bestimmte Dinge geht?"

„Was interessiert es dich. Irgendjemand muss dem Hornochsen Einhalt gebieten, bevor er noch etwas Schlimmeres anschleppt. Der Typ wollte einen Drachen in seiner Hütte großziehen."

„Aber was hat das mit Seidenschnabel zu tun?" erwiderte Megan hitzig, während der Rest der Gruppe langsam aber sicher in Deckung ging. Sie hatten sehr wohl die Zauberstäbe gesehen, die aus den Ärmeln aufgetaucht waren.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde nahmen Megan und Draco Kampfhaltungen ein, starrten sich durch und durch hasserfüllt an.

„Willst du dich wirklich mit mir duellieren, Jones? Du kannst nur verlieren, so wie Potter gegen mich verloren hätte."

„Wer weiß ob ich nicht ein besserer Kämpfer bin als Harry."

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln. Der ist nämlich leider zu gut, wenn er wirklich will. Sei nicht so arrogant."

„Das habe ich vom Besten gelernt" spie Megan und ihr Zauberstab wirbelte durch die Luft, doch Draco konnte rechtzeitig ausweichen. Sein Grinsen verzog sich zu einer Grimasse.

„Was geht hier ab?" fragte die Stimme von Daphne plötzlich. Sie und Pansy hatten die Gruppe scheinbar erneut eingeholt.

„Die beiden wollen sich duellieren, wegen dieser Hippogreif- Angelegenheit" erläuterte Queenie, ihre Stimme voller Anspannung.

„Das ist total bekloppt" erwiderte Daphne kopfschüttelnd und trat zwischen die beiden Zauberstäbe, die Hände erhoben.

„Nehmt diese Zauberstäbe sofort herunter. Es hat doch keinen Sinn, sich wegen einer solch banalen Geschichte Nachsitzen und Punkteverlust einzufangen."

„Das hat Nichts mit dir zu tun, Daphne" sagte Megan und machte keinerlei Anstalten, den Zauberstab zu senken, während Draco langsam seinen Arm nach unten bewegte.

„Hat es sehr wohl. Ich bin eine Slytherin und habe jedes Anrecht darauf, euch zu sagen, was ihr tun und lassen sollt."

„Reinblüter- Geschichten helfen hier auch nicht weiter."

„Das hat damit Nichts zu tun, Jones. Es geht hier um Anstand und weniger kindische Taten."

„Vielleicht will ich ja kindisch sein."

Daphne lachte laut und Eliza starrte sie verwundert an. Seit gut zwei Jahren hatte sie kaum ein gutes Wort mit ihr gewechselt, doch hier und jetzt sah sie wie ihre beste Freundin immer mehr die Kontrolle verlor gegen eben jene Person, die sie, Eliza, damals im Stich gelassen hatte.

„Das gilt vielleicht bei einer Elfjährigen, die kaum Kontrolle über ihre magischen Fähigkeiten hatte, aber nicht bei jemandem, der langsam Verantwortung für seine Ausbrüche übernehmen muss."

„Fein!" rief Megan, wirbelte herum und stürmte die Treppen blindlinks herab.

„Megan!" rief Eliza ihr hinterher, doch Theos Hand packte sie am Oberarm. Was gut war, sonst wäre Eliza in den Abgrund gestolpert.

Eliza drehte sich zu Daphne herum, die sie bereits anblickte. Ihre dunklen, blauen Augen leuchteten und eine Art Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus.

Schweigen herrschte, als sich der Rest der Slytherins auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum machte, wobei sie Peeves und dem blutigen Baron ausweichen mussten.

Megan war nicht da und ihre Freundinnen vermuteten, dass sie sich im Schlafsaal eingeschlossen hatte. Eliza hatte gerade ein paar Bücher aus ihrer Tasche gepackt, als Daphne den Raum betrat, ohne vorher anzuklopfen.

„Hey, was ist…" begrüßte Eliza sie, doch Daphnes Verfassung ließ sie verstummen.

„Du solltest sofort in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen."

„Ich verstehe nicht…" doch Daphne packte einfach nur ihre Hand und zog die verdutzte Potter die Stufen hinab. Dort war noch immer der gesamte Jahrgang versammelt- bis auf Megan.

Millicent und Queenie saßen zusammen über einem der Tische, scheinbar auf ein Blatt Pergament starrend.

Beide blickten auf und Eliza konnte Tränen auf Queenies Wangen erkennen.

„Sie ist weg."

„Wer?" fragte Eliza, doch eine Vorahnung beschlich sie.

„Megan. Sie muss ihre Koffer gepackt haben und ist verschwunden. Ihr Schlafsaal ist leer und diese Notiz hing über dem Bett."

Eliza riss Millicent den Zettel förmlich aus den Händen.

„Was genug ist, ist genug?" las Eliza verwirrt vor, „Was soll das heißen? Warum sollte sie nur wegen einem dämlichen Streit verschwinden?"

„Wissen wir nicht" sagte Theo, „Aber wir sollten zu Professor Snape gehen. Dieses Schulgelände verlässt man nicht einfach so."

Es war schon weit nach ein Uhr nachts, als die kleine Horde an die Tür von Snapes persönlichen Räumen klopfte. Wenige Minuten später öffnete der noch immer seine schwarze Robe tragende Professor die schwere Holztür und sah seine Schüler verwirrt an.

„Was" begann er langsam und zornig, „haben Sie um diese Zeit hier zu suchen?"

„Megan ist verschwunden" erklärte Eliza, gefasster als sie sich fühlte, „Diesen Brief hat sie da gelassen, alle ihre Sachen sind weg."

Snapes bleiche Finger rollten das Pergament auseinander und er erfasste die Worte darauf rasch.

„Ich nehme also nicht an, dass Ms Jones ihnen es erzählt hat?"

„Was erzählt hat?" sprach Queenie, die Augen groß und erschrocken.

Snapes Augen wanderten von einem zum anderen.

„Erstaunlich. Wie dem auch sei. Vor wenigen Stunden erreichte uns die Nachricht, dass Ms Jones' Eltern bei einem Unfall ums Leben kamen. Scheinbar wurden sie von einem Muggelfahrzeug auf einer Straßenkreuzung vor dem Tropfenden Kessel erfasst. Ms Jones ist daher vom Unterricht freigestellt, um ihre Familie besuchen zu können. Wir alle haben angenommen, sie hätte zumindest ihre besten Freunde informiert."

„Nein" sagte Millicent matt und sah zu Boden, während sich etwas in Elizas Kopf zu drehen begann. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zu beruhigen, während um sie herum die Stimmen immer lauter wurden und schwammig eine Vision vor ihr auftauchte. Doch sie konnte Nichts außer Schatten, blaues Licht und Schreie ausmachen, bis ein heller Blitz sie zurück in die Gegenwart schleuderte.

„Ist alles Ordnung, Ms Potter?"

„Ja, Sir. Alles…" sie wollte bestens sagen, bis ihr einfiel, dass die Eltern ihrer besten Freundin tot und diese ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwunden war.

„Wann kam die Nachricht?" fragte Draco, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.

„Etwa eine halbe Stunde nach dem Dinner."

„Das war, als Megan angeblich weg war, um ihren Eltern zu schreiben" sagte Eliza zu Millicent und Queenie, welche nickten.

„Nun gut. Es ist unklar, wann Ms Jones wieder zurückkehrt. Daher empfehle ich ihnen allen, Ruhe zu bewahren und sich endlich in die Schlafsäle zu begeben."

Eliza lag auf dem Bett und starrte in die schimmernde Schwärze des Sees. Sie verstand nicht, weshalb Megan es niemandem gesagt hatte. Sie hatte Mitleid zwar immer gehasst, aber das war kein Grund, jedenfalls empfand Eliza das so.

Wenn die Eltern, oder generell jemand aus der Verwandtschaft, starben, suchte man doch nach Halt bei Freunden, oder?

Über diese Gedanken glitt Eliza in ihre Traumwelt, in der sie sich auf einem Friedhof einfand. Er war klein, ebenso wie die Kirche.

Eine Prozession marschierte über den kleinen Pfad auf eine Stelle relativ weit vom Eingang entfernt zu. Unter den Leuten erkannte Eliza Remus, der einen der Sargträger stellte.

Dumbledore war ebenso unverkennbar, wie er vorherschritt. Dann erkannte Eliza noch Minerva und Anne McGonagall, die zwischen den Särgen entlangliefen. Anne hielt eine Art Bündel im Arm und schien hart mit Tränen zu kämpfen.

Eine große Ansammlung von Menschen folgte den Särgen, die beide mit einem Kranz aus Lilien und weißen Rosen bedeckt waren.

Mit zitternden Knien näherte Eliza sich der Trauerprozession. Dumbledore stand nun neben einem Grabstein, der zwischen all den verwaschenen Granitblöcken wie ein weißer Dorn herausstach.

Beide Särge, gearbeitet aus glänzendem Holz, wurden in eine große Grube herabgelassen und die Trauernden bildeten einen Kreis um das Grab.

Eliza sah, wie Anne sich an Remus klammerte, der noch blasser und gebrechlicher aussah als nach Vollmond. Ihr Blick wanderte zu den Särgen und der goldenen Plakette auf jedem von ihnen und ihre schlimmste Vermutung bestätigt sich soeben.

Eingeprägt in einer schrägen Handschrift stand auf der einen Tafel: James Potter: 1960-1981 und auf der anderen Lily Potter: 1960-1981.

Die Sonne ging über dem Friedhof unter, während die Gesellschaft schweigend da stand, nur durchbrochen von den Schluchzern der Damen und Schniefen der Männer. Dumbledore zog im Schutze der Dunkelheit seinen Zauberstab und sprach mehrere Zauber.

Ein goldenes Band schlängelte sich aus der Spitze und bahnte sich einen Weg in das Grab, wo es sich durch die beiden Kränze wand, die Blüten mit einem magischen Feuer entzündete. Die anderen zogen nun ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe, während Erde sich wie ein sanfter Regen über die Särge legte. Die zwanzig Spitzen entzündeten sich und bildeten ein weißes Licht am Boden. Nach einer Minute Stille erwuchsen auch aus ihren Spitzen Ranken- weiß wie Schnee- die über und durch den Boden krochen und diesen mit einem schimmernden Netz bedeckten. Aus vier der nun durchsichtigen Stränge erwuchsen kleine Pflanzen, bis je eine Lilienblüte sich am Rande des weißen Grabsteines öffnete.

Arm in Arm miteinander traten Anne und Remus nun vor und zogen etwas aus der Innenseite ihrer Umhänge. Remus hielt einen alten Schnatz in Händen, der statt Flügeln kleine Hirschgeweihe an seinen Seiten hatte. Anne, die schlafende kleine Eliza auf dem Arm, lehnte sich an den Grabstein während sie ein Kristallflakon fest in ihrer Hand hielt. Es war gefüllt mit einem Trank, den Eliza sofort als Felix Felicis erkannte. Anne öffnete den kunstvollen Verschluss und entleerte das Fläschchen mit der Hilfe von Remus, der seine Hand über ihre gelegt hatte.

Es war schon lange dunkel, der abnehmende Mond stand noch am Himmel und erleuchtete die Szenerie, als die Gesellschaft verschwunden war und Nichts von der Zeremonie zurückblieb, als ein goldenes Funkel und ein feines Glitzern über dem frischen Grab.

Eliza, die unverständlich auf das Grab gestarrt hatte, blickte auf, als das ferne Gatter des Friedhofes erneut knarrte. Die junge Potter erkannte die große schlanke Gestalt nicht, die sich näherte und die Wache der Tochter störte. Es war jedoch unverkennbar eine Frau.

Sie blickte von einem Grabstein zum anderen, scheinbar auf der Suche, bis ihr Blick direkt durch Eliza hindurch auf den frischen Stein fiel.

Eliza sah in das Gesicht einer dürren Frau mit einem pferdeartigen Gesicht, einem langen Hals und großen blauen Augen. Sie hatte einen kleinen Kranz in Händen.

Er bestand aus Wilden Rosen, Gänseblümchen und einer Blumensorte, die Eliza nicht kannte. Sie hatte einen trichterförmigen Kelch und fünf feuerrote, sternförmige Blüten. Eliza hätte ihn locker in ihrer Hand halten können.

Die Frau legte ihn rasch, mit einem Blick über ihre Schulter, ab, faltete die Hände, schloss die Augen und flüsterte so leise, dass Eliza es kaum verstanden hätte, wäre sie nicht noch einen Schritt näher getreten: „Pass auf dich auf, kleiner Freak."

Damit verschwand die Vision vor Elizas innerem Auge und sie schreckte hoch. Ihre Wangen waren feucht und ihr Atem ging nur ruckartig. Ihr Kopf schwamm vor irgendwelchen Gedanken, die nicht ihre eigenen waren. Sie hörte das Weinen unzählig vieler Stimmen, Schreie und Flüche. Darunter mischte sich nun noch etwas anderes: Das unverkennbare Gebrüll eines Drachen, es waren mindestens zehn verschiedene.

Das Dröhnen wurde immer lauter und drang bis in Elizas Herz durch, welches sich zusammen zu ziehen schien. Es kam ihr so vor, als würde sie den Schmerz jeder Person in sich selbst fühlen, während leise geflüsterte Namen sich zu dem Konzert des Wehklagens gesellten.

„Emma. Susan. William. James. Quentin. Sarah. Harry. Fred. Molly…"

Am liebsten hätte Eliza aufgeschrien, so übermannt war sie von all dem Schmerz, all den Erinnerungen, doch ihre Stimme schien ihr nicht zu gehorchen, während erneut verschwommene Szenerien vor ihr erschienen und flüssig ineinander übergingen, ohne, dass sie auch nur irgendetwas erkennen konnte.

Eliza versuchte, ihre Gedanken wie Snape es ihr gezeigt hatte, zu fokussieren und einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, doch sie konnte sich auf Nichts konzentrieren, während die Stimmen immer weiter auf sie eindrückten. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit, Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Dann schob sich endlich ein klares Bild in ihre Sicht- ein Bild von sich selbst in einem Raum, den sie noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Er war kreisrund und scheinbar aus Flammen gebaut- eine Art kleiner Tempel aus Feuer. Gleichzeitig schien Elizas Atem eiskalt, bildete kleine Dunstwolken vor ihr in der Luft.

Eine bedrückende Stille herrschte hier, ebenso wie nun in ihrem Kopf. Auf dem Boden unter sich, ebenfalls aus Feuer, erkannte Eliza das Symbol der Skyrim deutlich. Also musste sie irgendwo in der Feuerfeste oder zumindest auf derselben Ebene sein. Langsam drehte Eliza sich um sich selbst und erkannte nun, dass Schatten auf der anderen Seite der Flammenwälle entlanggingen und scheinbar dagegen klopften.

Sie drehte sich noch ein Stück und sah sich nun einer Statue gegenüber, die etwas größer war als sie selbst und eine wallende Robe trug, die Krone der Skyrim auf dem Kopf. Die Hand, die zum Boden gesenkt war, war überzogen mit einem Schuppenpanzer in dunklem Rot. Die andere Hand war hoch gen Himmel gestreckt und hielt einen Zauberstab in den Fingern.

Urplötzlich wurde Eliza nach hinten geschleudert und rutschte bis an den Rand der Flammen. Erst jetzt sah sie die kleine, kümmerliche Gestalt, die hinter der Statue lag. Ein schwarzer Drachenschwanz lugte unter dem Saum hervor, Eliza rappelte sich auf und als sie sich erneut dem Bildnis näherte, konnte sie nun immer deutlicher Pyres Melodie in ihren Ohren vernehmen, doch klang sie schwächlich und trauriger als zuvor.

Eliza umrundete die gesichtslose Statue und sah zu Boden, wo auf den Flammen tatsächlich ein winziger, zusammengerollter Drache lag. Sie erkannte sie sofort- es musste Pyre sein. Sie schien zu schlafen, doch Elizas Blick wanderte erneut über den schimmernden Panzer, wo sich Nichts bewegte. Kein Atemzug hob die Brust des Drachen und als Eliza eine Hand ausstreckte, um die Gestalt zu berühren, versteinerte diese vor ihren Augen.

„Pyre?" flüsterte Eliza, der Kloß im Hals blockierte ihre Stimme, „Wach auf, Pyre."

Jemand rief unvermittelt den Namen der jungen Hexe und sie sah auf der anderen Seite des Kreises, wie Regulus durch die Flammenwand brach, dicht gefolgt von Mercutio und Aricela.

„Eliza, komm dort weg!" rief Regulus erneut, sprintete zu ihr herüber und packte sie am Arm, um sie auf die Beine zu ziehen.

„Was…was soll das?" fragte Eliza verwirrt, doch der Skyrim antwortete nicht, sondern packte sie nur noch fester und zog sie aus dem Flammenraum heraus, während Mercutio und Aricela Pyre hinter der Statue auflasen und ihnen folgten.

Sie standen nun in einem von grünen Flamen umgebenen Raum, ähnlich dem, den sie gerade verlassen hatten.

„Sie ist gestorben, oder, sie muss! Sie hat sich nicht bewegt. Was geht hier vor?" schrie Eliza verzweifelt und riss sich endlich von Regulus los.

„Pyre hätte euch beide gerade eben fast umgebracht" keuchte Mercutio, einen langen Zauberstab aus dem Inneren seiner Robe hervorziehend, „Diese Kammern sind dazu da, um Drache und Skyrim schmerzlos und endgültig in die Feuerfeste zu transportieren. Wenn ein Skyrim oder Drache stirbt, können sie sich dorthin zurückziehen und ungestört die Bande knüpfen, die für eine solche Zeremonie notwendig sind."

„Aber warum sollte Pyre das wollen?"

„Weil sie verzweifelt ist" erwiderte Regulus traurig, „Sie kann dich nicht mehr beschützen, wie sie es möchte. Sie verliert die Kraft, euer Band ist geschwächt."

„Habt ihr das von Alcar gehört, dass er in dem See unter Hogwarts liegt? Danach ging es Pyre besser- immerhin war er ihr Vater."

„Es hat alte und neue Wunden geheilt und gleichzeitig Pyres Selbstvertrauen stärker gemacht, als sie wirklich ist. Sie war zu waghalsig und wollte ihre Schutzsphäre verlassen. Als nun dieser Einbruch kam, der Tod der Eltern von Ms Jones, wurdest du enorm emotional angegriffen. Pyre wollte dich schützen, aber konnte es nicht. Sie hat versucht, dich zurück in deine Welt zu bringen, aber ist gescheitert, also musstest du hierher kommen" erläuterte Mercutio sanft.

„Aber warum ausgerechnet diese Kammern?"

„Weil sie ein neue Verbindung zwischen euch hergestellt hätten und euch gerettet hätten vor dem Untergang, der euch bevorsteht. So lange noch eine andere Hoffnung besteht, muss dieses Ritual jedoch vermieden werden."

„Welche andere Hoffnung denn."

„Wir arbeiten an etwas, sei unbesorgt. Aricela kümmert sich um Pyre. Sie ist die Beste" beruhigte Regulus Eliza, die wild auf und ab schritt.

„Was…was passiert mit mir- jetzt oder später. Was wäre passiert, wenn ihr nicht gekommen wärt?"

„Dein Geist wäre aus deinem Körper und hierher gewandert, so wie er es immer tut, wenn du zur Feuerfeste kommst. Aber diesmal für immer. Du wärest eine von uns geworden, vollkommen, und ein neuer Skyrim wäre von einem Drachen erwählt worden."

„Und ich wäre dann dort… ich wäre gestorben?"

„Das kommt darauf an" wandte sich nun Aricela dem Gespräch zu, „Wenn man in einer tödlichen Situation steckt und die Zeremonie vollführt wird, spürt man den Tod nicht, sondern bleibt für ewig jung. Bei dir existiert die Seele noch innerhalb deines Körpers, da sich Pyre nun von ihr losgesagt, aber deinen Geist mitgenommen hat. Dein Körper hätte weitergelebt, weiterhin gehandelt, doch wie kann keiner einschätzen."

„Du würdest dem Anschein nach den Verstand verlieren" sagte Regulus, „Und keinen Sinn im Leben sehen. Vielleicht hättest du dich erholt, aber nicht mit dem Geist, den du kennst und der dich ausmacht."

„Das klingt schrecklich und schrecklich kompliziert" erwiderte Eliza und rieb sich den Kopf.

„Drachen sehen es global" meinte Mercutio und klopfte Eliza auf die Schulter, „Besser, einen Geist zu retten, anstatt den Körper und Geist zu opfern. Es ist noch immer unklar, ob du oder ihr lebend aus dieser Sache herauskommt."

„Habt ihr nicht gesagt, ihr würdet nach etwas suchen?"

„Stimmt wohl" mischte sich nun Aricela ein, „Wir suchen nach einem bestimmten Drachen, eine Legende selbst für unsere Verhältnisse. Es wird erzählt, dass er der erste war, der einen Skyrim erwählt hat. Er hat dadurch die Regeln aufgestellt. Wenn wir ihn finden, kann er euer Band erneuern oder er findet eine andere Lösung."

„Das dürfte nicht so schwierig sein, oder? Sein Skyrim sitzt doch in diesem Rat- er kann euch zu ihm bringen" rief Eliza begeistert und hoffungsvoll.

„Es gibt nur ein Problem bei der Sache. Oder eigentlich zwei: Thales, der Skyrim, war kein sonderlich netter Mensch. Er hat versucht, seine neuen Kräfte dazu zu verwenden, die nichtmagische Gesellschaft und die magische zu unterjochen. Sein Drache, Caesarion, kam nicht von ungefähr auf die Idee, sich nach seinem Tod in einen menschlichen Körper zu verfrachten. Er ist gefährlich, grausam und zu alledem noch arrogant. Vor ein paar Jahrhunderten hat der Rat ihn und Thales vertrieben und jetzt sind sie irgendwo hier unterwegs. Ihnen wird euer Leid keineswegs entgangen sein, doch weigern sie sich, den Guten zu helfen."

„Gibt es eine Schwäche bei Skyrim? Ihr kämpft- sinnlos, weil ja keiner sterben kann- aber es muss doch etwas geben, das selbst einen Skyrim in der Feuerfeste verletzten kann."

„Nicht, soweit wir wissen. Hier hat Nichts eine dauerhafte physikalische Form, wir sind wie Geister, nur fester. Wir spüren weder Hitze noch Kälte. Schwarze Magie, Zauber sind hier zwar nicht wirkungslos, aber man könnte niemals jemanden in die Knie zwingen, ohne ein Gesetz zu brechen."

„Zuerst einmal" ergänzte Regulus Mercutio, „Müsste man die beiden auch einmal finden. Sie werden sicherlich nicht um die Ecke warten."

„Vielleicht kann man mit ihnen sprechen?" fragte Eliza vorsichtig. Hoffentlich wirkte das nicht allzu naiv, doch da kam ihr auch schon eine Idee: „Sie unterstützen vielleicht nicht das Gute, aber wenn sie so arrogant sind, wie ihr sagt, müsste es doch zumindest Caesarion aufregen, dass sein Erbe möglicherweise missbraucht werden könnte."

„Wie ‚missbraucht'?" fragten die anderen drei gleichzeitig.

„Er hat es erschaffen, um weiterzuleben, richtig?"

„Richtig."

„Also ist es die Verschwendung einer Gabe, des Schicksals, wenn die Bindung gebrochen wird. Pyre und ich gehören zusammen und müssen eine Bestimmung erfüllen. Wir beide haben die Voraussetzungen seines Erbes erfüllt und haben daher ein Recht darauf, weiter zu bestehen."

„Er wird sich davon nicht überzeugen lassen. Er wird sagen, dass Pyre zu schwach war, um überhaupt der Wähler zu sein" sagte Regulus kopfschüttelnd, „Ihr seid nur Platzhalter."

„Was ist mit der Tatsache, dass ich meinem Bruder helfen muss, irgendwann das durchzustehen, was Voldemort für ihn bereithält."

„Das wäre kontraproduktiv."

„Ihr versteht nicht" fuhr Eliza unbeirrt fort, „Voldemort versucht vielleicht, irgendwie wieder aufzuerstehen, aber gleichzeitig gerät Caesarion dadurch in Vergessenheit. Riddle hielt sich schon für den größten Zauberer aller Zeiten, ohne auch nur ein Skyrim zu sein. Wie kann der erste Drache, wie kann der erste Skyrim zulassen, dass sich jemand anmaßt, mächtiger als sie zu sein. Das muss verhindert werden!"

„Das ist vollkommen verrückt."

„Was haben wir zu verlieren?" fragte Eliza, entschlossen, diesen Drachen davon zu überzeugen, dass dieses Band erneuert werden musste.

Aricela war die erste, die sich zu Wort meldete: „Sie hat Recht. Es gibt eigentlich nur Gewinne bei dieser Situation. Wir werden sie für dich suchen, sodass du mit ihnen sprechen kannst."

„Hoffentlich wird es kein solcher Reinfall wie der See."

„Du hast Alcar gefunden- einen mächtigen Drachen. Dieses Wissen wird sich sicherlich als nützlich erweisen" lächelte Aricela, „Am besten gehst du nun. Wir müssen den Rat mobilisieren und zum Aufbruch bewegen. Das ist schon ewig nicht mehr passiert, dass wir unsere festen Bahnen verlassen haben…"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Eliza aus der Feuerfeste und fand sich erneut in ihrem Schlafsaal wieder. Aufgeregt und zugleich ruhiger als die letzten Tage, lag sie noch lange Zeit wach.

Aber diese Ruhe war ihr keine lange Zeit vergönnt, denn sobald sie sich am nächsten Morgen in der Großen Halle, gemeinsam mit Millicent und Queenie, einfand, sah man bereits einen großen Auflauf um eine bestimmte Stelle am Slytherintisch.

„Unglaublich. Muggel sind einfach nur Idioten" sagte eine der vorbeigehenden Siebtklässlerinnen abfällig, als die drei sich der Stelle näherten. Eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten lag dort und in großen Schlagzeilen wurde darin von dem Tod der Eltern Megans berichtet.

Die Berichterstattung sprach sogar von einem Attentat auf die Zaubererwelt und vermutete, dass Sirius Black selbst hinter diesen Dingen steckte. Die Tatsache, dass der Unfall so nahe am Tropfenden Kessel geschehen war, wurde als Beweis angesehen. Der offiziell Muggel- Bericht sprach hingegen von überhöhter Geschwindigkeit und Unvorsichtigkeit der Jones'.

„Das ist nicht gut" murmelte Millicent, als sie sich nach dem Frühstück für einen Spaziergang fertig machten. Eine Horde gelb gekleideter Quidditchspieler kam an ihnen vorbei, während sie sich durch das Schlossportal quetschten und sofort von Regen durchnässt wurden.

„Muss das wirklich sein?" fragte Queenie und klappte den Regenschirm zusammen, der ihr fast aus den Händen geflogen wäre.

„Ja" sagte Millicent, deren Idee dieser Trip gewesen war, „Wir haben so viel Zeug im Kopf und das Schloss ist nicht wirklich gemütlicher. Außerdem hat Megan mir doch tatsächlich einen Brief geschrieben."

„Das sagst du jetzt?" rief Eliza mit offenem Mund.

„Ruhig Blut, Potter. Sie kommt nach Halloween zurück, aber nur bis zu den Weihnachtsferien. Ihre Großtante nimmt sie bei sich auf."

„Und warum bleibt sie dann nicht hier?"

„Weil sie…nun ja…"

„Spuck's aus" sagte Queenie eindringlich, „Was ist so schlimm?"

„Nichts Schlimmes. Nur zieht sie nicht nur aus der Stadt, sondern aufs Festland. Es geht für sie irgendwo nach Litauen. Durmstrang ist ihre neue Schule, sobald Weihnachten vorbei ist. Sie macht dann dort Aufnahmeprüfungen."

„Aber die Schule passt nicht zu ihr. Es gibt doch auf dem Kontinent noch mehr Schulen als Durmstrang" rief Queenie entsetzt, „Da muss man sich doch nicht die herauspicken, die den dunkelsten Ruf hat."

„Vielleicht täusche ich mich, aber ich glaube, Megan hat sich Durmstrang ausgesucht. Sie will dorthin."

„Immerhin kann so somit bei ihrer Familie bleiben" sagte Eliza gerade so laut, dass die anderen sie hören konnten, „Sie hätte sicherlich eine Wahl gehabt- bei einer von uns ist mit Sicherheit auch genug Platz für ein weiteres Mitglied- aber, wenn sie dort sein möchte, sollten wir sie nicht hindern."

„Wie kannst du das sagen!" rief Queenie erzürnt und funkelte Eliza böse an, „Sie ist unsere beste Freundin, deine beste Freundin. Und du willst sie einfach so nach Durmstrang ziehen lassen, wo sie von Schwarzer Magie korrumpiert werden wird? Meine Eltern kennen Karkaroff- er ist ein Widerling, der zudem noch ein Anhänger von Ihr- Wisst- Schon- Wem war, bis es zu eng wurde. Ist es dir so egal, was mit ihr passiert?"

„Megan ist nicht doof, Queenie. Sie durchschaut jeden, der versucht, andere zu verfluchen oder ihnen Böses zu tun. Schau dir an, wie sie mit Malfoy umgesprungen ist."

„Malfoy ist nur eine Person, der sich zudem noch gefangen zu haben scheint. Aber dort sind alle so! Sie werden so erzogen. Wir sind nicht dabei. Kein Gegengewicht, dass uns zurückzieht, so wie du es mit uns getan hast."

„Ihr streitet euch vollkommen unnötig" unterbrach Millicent genervt, „Wir werden mit ihr reden, wenn sie zurückkommt. Bis dahin…"

„Bis dahin- keine Ahnung. Du hast mir doch selbst diese ‚Krieg der Sterne' Hefte geschenkt, Eliza. Sie hat nun einen Hass auf die Muggel entwickelt. Da braucht es nicht mehr viel…"

„Genug" rief Eliza, „Das ist nur eine Comic- Buch- Reihe. Mit Realität hat das Nichts zu tun. Nur weil Yoda gesagt hat, dass Hass der Weg zur dunklen Seite ist, heißt das nicht, dass es auch tatsächlich immer so ist."

„Ich vergaß, unsere Ms Skyrim hat höhere Probleme und ist weiser als Dumbledore selbst. Sie erkennt die Zusammenhänge, die wir normal- Sterblichen niemals auch nur ansatzweise verstehen könnten."

„Das habe ich nie be…"

„Schon klar, Eliza. Der Verlust deiner Freunde scheint dich nicht zu kümmern. Du hast uns schon einmal belogen- uns nicht alles erzählt. Wer weiß, was wirklich in dir vorgeht. Deinen Kopf kannst nicht einmal du selbst verstehen. Ich bin fertig mit dir" schrie Queenie gegen das Heulen des Windes, warf Eliza einen letzten funkelnden Blick zu, ehe sie zurück in Richtung Schloss davon stürmte.

Millicent stand für eine Sekunde da und schien zu überlegen, was sie nun tun sollte.

„Ihr habt Beide Recht, Eliza" murmelte sie dann, „Ich werde nach ihr suchen und ein wenig mit ihr reden. Das renkt sich schon wieder ein. Du schaffst das alleine, brauchst meine Hilfe sowieso nicht. Wir sehen uns."

„Danke" rief Eliza ihr noch hinterher. Millicent lächelte leicht und hastete dann so schnell hinter Queenie her, wie selten zuvor.

Elizas eigenes Lächeln bröckelte unterdessen von ihrem Gesicht.

Da stand sie nun wieder alleine, ohne die Freunde, von denen sie gedacht hatte, sie würden ewig zusammen halten. Megan machte sie keinen Vorwurf, sie sollte ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen und egal, wie blöd sie sich verhielt, war sie doch noch immer Elizas beste Freundin gewesen.

Queenie hingegen verstand sie nicht. Warum war sie so ausgetickt, als Eliza sagte, Megan sollte das tun, was sie für sich am besten empfand? Was, wenn sie nun einmal Abstand von England brauchte. Ihre Großtante war sicherlich sehr nett und Durmstrang konnte nicht jeden Guten verderben. Das war Unfug.

Völlig durchnässt und mit noch mehr Gewicht auf ihren Schulter stapfte Eliza zurück durch das Schloss, nicht darauf achtend, wo lang sie eigentlich ging. Erst als sie im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum stand, hob sie den Blick.

Queenie und Millicent waren nicht da, doch an einem der Kamine sah Eliza den vertrauten blonden Haarschopf von Malfoy. Als sie zu den Jungs trat, unterbrachen diese ihre Unterhaltung und warfen Eliza einen mitleidigen Blick zu, den sie sicherlich vorher geprobt hatten. Er war einfach zu identisch.

„Was?" fragte Eliza, zog den Umhang aus und warf ihn über einen Haken neben dem Kamin, wo er trocknen sollte.

„Wir haben Queenie und Millicent gehört- so ziemlich jeder hat das" erläuterte Theo, „Greengrass hat herumgeschrien, was für eine schlechte Freundin du doch wärst."

„Oh" sagte Eliza nur und ließ sich neben Blaise fallen, der ihr einen Arm um die Schulter legte.

„Ignorier' sie" sagte der Zabini dann, „Nach dem, was sie gebrüllt hat, kann ich nur sagen, du hast dich richtig entschieden. Jones ist alt genug, um zu wissen, was sie will."

„Ich beneide sie ja" gab Draco zu, nachdenklich den Zauberstab durch die Finger wirbelnd, „Vater wollte mich immer dorthin schicken, gerade wegen dem Schwarzmagische Aspekt. Es soll aber auch sonst eine bessere Schule in manchen Aspekten sein. Aber naja… Hogwarts ist von der Atmosphäre glaube ich angenehmer…"

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen" sagte Theo, „Mein Cousin war dort drei Jahre lang Lehrer, bevor eine bildhübsche Spanierin ihn auf die iberische Halbinsel verschleppt hat. Er hat mir ein wenig davon erzählt, wann immer er da war. Die machen quasi nie ein Feuer an, außer sie brauchen es zum Zaubern. Daher haben die auch extrem flauschigen Roben. Und mit den dunklen Künsten… Ich möchte dich ja nur ungern enttäuschen, Draco"

Blaise hustete an dieser Stelle, wobei sowohl Malfoy als auch Theo je eine Augenbraue hoben.

„Wie auch immer. Sie lernen sie vielleicht, aber nur die Anfänge in den höheren Jahrgängen. Ansonsten haben sie auch wie wir die Verteidigung."

„Weißt du auch, welche Zauber sie da lernen?"

„Keinen der wirklichen brutalen, das kann man sich ja denken. Die Unverzeihlichen sind selbstredend außerhalb des Spektrums. Hauptsächlich lernen sie Beschwörungen für solche Sachen wie Untote, Atronachen."

„Was ist das?" fragte Eliza und war froh um die Ablenkung.

„Element- Gestalten" erwiderte Blaise, „Sie haben eine mehr oder weniger menschliche Gestalt und sind je einem Element zu geordnet. Je nachdem, welche man nun beschwört, kann man davon profitieren. Sie verteidigen dich in einem Kampf mit ihrem Element und können nur von einem mächtigen Gegner zerstört werden. Sowas lernen wir hier nicht- die Dinger können nur von geschulten Leuten kontrolliert werden und richten ein gewaltiges Chaos an, wenn man sich nicht auskennt."

„Trotzdem kann man sowas sicherlich lernen" sagte Draco, noch immer nicht in seiner Begeisterung für Durmstrang gebremst, „Stellt euch so ein Ding vor, dass einen Gegner nach dem anderen für euch ausschaltet, während ihr entweder andere Zauber wirkt oder…"

„Und man muss noch immer ein ausgezeichneter Magier sein, um das hinzubekommen. Die meisten, die dort ihren Abschluss machen, können höchstens einen Atronachen in der Größe eines Quaffels heraufbeschwören und selbst der Fachmann kommt angeblich nicht über einen Meter."

„Was ich mich noch frage" sagte Blaise, nun seinen Arm von Elizas Schulter nehmend, „Ist, was daran schwarzmagisch sein soll. Die Bücher, die ich gelesen habe, waren alle ganz normal und unauffällig."

Die anderen zuckten mit ihren Schultern.

„Wie auch immer- wir sollten los" warf Draco unvermutet ein und packte einen Regenschirm, der neben dem Feuer stand, „Das Spiel fängt gleich an und ich möchte ungern verpassen, wie Gryffindor in diesem Spiel verliert."

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher" erwiderte Eliza und erhob sich nun ebenfalls, „Das Team ist noch immer das Beste, das Hogwarts seit Jahren gesehen hat."

„Mag sein, aber Hufflepuff hat einige gewaltige Vorteile bei dem Wetter" erläuterte Malfoy gelassen, während sie alle sich durch die nun leeren Gänge quetschten, „Diggory zum Beispiel hat eine Statur, die ihn nicht so schnell aus der Bahn werfen wird, wie Potter. Das Team ist sehr stark zusammengesetzt und bei dem Wetter…"

Erneut trat Eliza hinaus in den Regen und wandte ihr Gesicht dem Himmel entgegen. Dicke Regentropfen prasselten auf sie nieder und die Potter atmete tief durch, um ein wenig ruhiger zu werden. Diese Anspannung hatte sicherlich Nichts mit dem anstehenden Spiel zu tun.

Irgendwie schafften sie es noch vor dem Anpfiff auf den Rängen der Slytherins zu stehen, wo viele sich nun der Schar pro- Hufflepuff angeschlossen hatten. Die Lichter rund um das Feld waren nur noch als Schleier auszumachen und man konnte kaum zwanzig Meter weit sehen.

Eine Gruppe von Schülern stapfte auf das Feld, nur rote und gelbe Punkte. Das Jubeln der Menge war nur ein weiterer Aspekt im Schreien des Windes, ebenso wie der Kommentator.

Die Gestalten sausten in die Luft und eine Jagd von Farbklecksen über das Feld begann. Die vier hatten es dank ihrer verspäteten Ankunft auf einen der Plätze geschafft, der dem Wetter am meisten ausgesetzt war. Gleichzeitig hatten sie eine einwandfreie Sicht auf die Torringe der Huffelpuffs direkt über ihnen.

Und da kam auch schon das erste Rot näher und der Quaffel kollidierte mit dem oberen Rand, ging aber noch durch den Ring.

„Ja!" jubelte Eliza und stimmte in das Johlen der Scharlachroten Menge ihnen gegenüber ein. Klatscher verfehlten die Ränge nur knapp und einer der Hufflepuff- Treiber hätte mit seinem Schläger fast einen Slytherin- Sechstklässler vor Eliza gegen den Kopf geschlagen.

Gryffindor hatte nun schon sechs Tore geschossen, als Theo plötzlich rief, dass Madam Hootch eine Auszeit angeordnet hatte. Beide Teams sanken zu Boden und die Menge versuchte alles, damit ihnen nicht kalt wurde. Einer der Lehrer auf dem Podium versuchte derweil den Spielstand an die Menge durchzugeben- vermutlich Flitwick. Es stand siebzig zu zwanzig für Gryffindor, was eine neuerliche Applauswelle der Gryffindors zur Folge hatte, die man dieses Mal sogar über das Heulen des Windes und das Gewitter über dem Schloss hören konnte.

„Jetzt liegt es an den Suchern" rief Draco für die Gruppe, während die Teams sich wieder bereit machten für eine neue Runde.

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich noch mehr und das Donnern des Gewitters wurde immer lauter, die Blitze immer heller. Nach zwanzig Minuten- oder vielleicht auch nach mehreren Stunden- überkam Eliza urplötzlich ein neues Gefühl. Es wurde immer kälter und kälter, die Schwärze noch undurchdringlicher und dieses Gefühl der Angst und Verzweiflung, das nur eins bedeuten konnte.

Die Slytherins sahen sich an, nur das Funkeln der Augen war auszumachen, während sich eine unnatürliche Stille über das Feld legte. Elizas Atem schien in ihrer Lunge zu gefrieren und nur ein Gedanke lag in ihrem Kopf: Dementoren.

Die Lehrer mussten das doch bemerken, warum tat niemand etwas?

Es herrschte scheinbares Chaos, bis eine einzelne, hochgewachsene Gestalt in der Mitte des Feldes die Dunkelheit durchbrechen zu schien. Eine Art Nebel lag über dem gesamten Quidditchfeld und ein kollektives Schreien der Gryffindor- Ränge, ließ alle in deren Richtung blicken.

Elizas Schreien gesellte sich zu dem der anderen Schüler, als eine Gestalt heftig wirbelnd dem Boden immer näher kam, vom Wind hin und her gepeitscht wie ein Ping-Pong Ball.

Ein Besen flog über die Köpfe der Menge nicht weit entfernt davon, während die Gestalt auf dem Feld nun einen Arm hob. Aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes kroch nun ein silberner Patronus hervor.

Die Dunkelheit verzog sich und obwohl es noch immer heftig regnete, konnte man deutlich sehen, wie die Dementoren zurückwichen. Im selben Moment erscholl ein durchdringender Pfiff von der anderen Seite des Feldes und Madam Hooches magisch verstärkte Stimme hallte durch das noch immer mucksmäuschenstille Stadium.

„Hufflepuff gewinnt 170 zu hundertzehn."

Es herrschte reine Verwirrung- keiner schien genau zu wissen was passiert war. Dumbledore und der Schüler auf der Trage, der gefallen war, waren schon durch das Haupttor verschwunden, als die Gespräche langsam wieder begonnen. Als Eliza dann aus der Ferne sechs rote Flecken sah, die sich dem Ausgang näherten, wusste sie mit einem Schlag und großer Sicherheit, wer dort gefallen war.

„Verdammter Mist. Wir sehen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum" rief sie den Jungs noch hinterher, als sie schon längst durch die Menge hindurchwatete.

„Das muss Potter gewesen sein- sonst hätte Diggory nie den Schnatz bekommen" sagte ein Ravenclaw, an dem sie sich vorbeiquetschte. Zustimmendes Raunen von allen Seiten.

Eliza gelangte endlich unter freien Himmel und setzte zu einem langen Spurt über den matschigen Boden des Schlossgeländes an.

Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut. Dumbledore musste ihn fallen gesehen haben, um so schnell zu reagieren. Wer hatte dieses Spiel unter diesen Umständen überhaupt zugelassen? Es war doch vorherzusehen, dass irgendetwas passieren würde!

Sie erreichte den Krankenflügel just in dem Moment, als Dumbledore herausgetreten kam. Überrascht schaute er sie an, ehe er lächelte.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Eliza, ohne sich eine Atempause zu gönnen.

„Er ist bewusstlos- wie schon im Zug. Aber er hat keine physischen Schäden, dank des Schutzzaubers, erlitten. Madam Pomfrey kümmert sich natürlich um ihn, aber ich denke, du kannst schon hereingehen."

„Danke, Professor"

„Eine Sache noch. Geht es dir denn gut? Ihr macht beide gerade eine schwere Zeit durch."

Eliza sah zu Boden, ehe sie nickte: „Es geht mir gut, Professor. Es sind nicht meine Eltern, die durch den Unfall starben und auch wenn Megan es uns hätte erzählen sollen, hatte sie mit Sicherheit Gründe. Sie wollte bei ihrer Familie sein und das respektiere ich. Queenie wird auch wieder zu Verstand kommen…"

 _Danke, dass Du Dir die Zeit für das Lesen genommen hast. Lass mir doch gerne einen_ _ **Kommentar**_ _mit Deiner Meinung zu diesem (und jedem anderen) Kapitel da- jede Kritik hilft._

 _Zur Unterstützung, bzw als kleines Motivations- Häppchen, folgt nun der Fragenkatalog:_

 ** _1.-_** _Eine unerwartete Wendung in dieser Geschichte ist das Familien-Drama um Megan Jones. Deine Meinung dazu und der Darstellung innerhalb des Kapitels. **In wie weit verändert es Megan?**_

 _ **2.-** Die Friedhof- Szene war eine der anstrengensten dieser Story (bisher). **Ist sie gelungen? Sind die Emotionen gut dargestellt? Was hat Dir gefehlt bzw. war zu viel?** _

_**3.-** Durch den Schwall an Emotionen wird Eliza ja in den besonderen Teil der Drachenfeste katapultiert (überlebensgroße Statue von ihr selbst, Pyre als kleiner Drache liegt tot daneben). Was hältst du von dieser Darstellung und dem Fakt, dass Pyre immer mehr schwindet? **Wird der Drache es schaffen?**_

 _ **4.-** Pyre hat in ihrer Verzweiflung versucht, Elizas Geist in die Drachenfeste zu bringen. **Ist dieses Konzept, dass Eliza den Verstand verlieren, aber weiterhin auf der Welt existieren würde, plausibel? Gibt es deiner Meinung nach einen Ausweg aus der Situation? Wie würdest du dich entscheiden?** _

_**5.-** Thales und Caesarion- der erste Skyrim und der Drache, mit dem alles begann. **Ein kleines Stück Skyrim- Geschichte- ist es gelungen ?** **Glaubst du, die beiden werden helfen wollen/können? Was hältst du von Elizas Plan, sie mit dem Argument überreden zu wollen, dass Voldemort ihn und seine Grausamkeit verdrängen wird?** _

_**6.-** Megan wechselt also nach Durmstrang. **Glaubst du, wie Queenie, dass sie dadurch** **einen Hass auf Muggel entwickeln wird? Ich hoffe, das Star Wars Zitat war nicht zu sehr im Weg?** _

_**7.-** Der Streit zwischen den Mädchen war hoffentlich nicht zu gezwungen. **Deine Meinung?**_

 _ **8.- Wurde das Quidditch-Spiel genug gewürdigt?**_

 _ **Die Geschichte lebt nicht nur von den verwirrten Gedanken in meinem Hirn, sondern auch von eurer Meinung.**_

 _Auf diese würde ich sehr gerne eingehen können, also ran an die Tasten!_

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_

 _Sollte ich das hier einführen?_


	12. Kapitel 12- An Unrefusable Offer

Es dauerte nur zehn Minuten, bis auch schlussendlich das Quidditchteam der Gryffindors seinen Weg in den Krankenflügel fand. Sie waren alle vollkommen durchnässt und Madam Pomfrey schickte sie, nach eigenen Angaben, nur nicht hinaus, weil Harry momentan ihre größte Sorge darstellte.

„Dieses halsbrecherische Spiel wird irgendwann zum Tode führen- das habe ich schon immer prophezeit" wetterte sie, während draußen der Wind weiterhin umherpeitschte.

„Es waren Dementoren, Madam Pomfrey" sagte Eliza zum wiederholten Male und wurde erneut von der Krankenschwester ignoriert.

„Es war verdammt knapp" grummelte einer der Weasley- Zwillinge, der den Umhang auswrang und eine dreckige Wasserpfütze verursachte. Angelina, Alicia und Katie trockneten unterdessen die Haare mit einem entsprechenden Zauber.

„Wo ist eigentlich Oliver?" fragte Eliza, als sie bemerkte, dass der Kapitän nicht dabeistand. Die Spieler zuckten reihum mit den Schultern.

„Vermutlich gibt er sich selbst die Schuld- keiner hätte vorhersehen können, dass diese Dementoren ausgerechnet heute das Feld stürmen würden" erläuterte Katie nachdenklich, „Aber Wood macht sich immer gerne für alles verantwortlich. In dem Punkt sind er und Harry sich sehr ähnlich."

„Sollen sich nicht so dranstellen" grummelte Angelina, „Es ist nur ein verlorenes Spiel- noch können wir den Pokal holen. Ravenclaw wird Slytherin sowas von dermaßen in Grund und Boden spielen... Nichts gegen dein Haus, Eliza."

„Geht schon klar- unsere Mannschaft hat sich wirklich nicht besonders mit Ruhm bekleckert."

„Warum spielst du eigentlich nicht? Du bist doch mittlerweile alt genug, oder?" hakte Fred nach und stellte sich hinter Alicia, um etwas von dem Trockenzauber abzubekommen.

„Schon, aber irgendwie war da die Motivation nicht so da. Megan wollte eigentlich vorspielen, aber naja..."

„Jones...Schreckliche Sache. Aber du solltest es vielleicht wenigstens versuchen. Flint ist nächstes Jahr sowieso weg und der hat noch nie ein Mädchen ins Team gelassen- davor war das auch dort Gang und Gebe."

„Hört auf sie zu drängen, Jungs" Katie schüttelte den Kopf, „Ah- da sind ja auch Ron und Hermine endlich."

Just in diesem Moment war die Tür aufgekracht und die beiden Schüler stürzten hinein.

„Ein wenig spät, meint ihr nicht?" fragte Fred mit einem halbherzigen Grinsen.

„Wir wurden von McGonagall aufgehalten- sie haben Harrys Nimbus aus der Peitschenden Weide gefischt" rief Ron niedergeschlagen und hielt ein Bündel hoch, aus dem einige abgebrochene Holzstücke ragten.

„Verdammter Baum" fluchte George, „Malfoy wird sich ein Loch in den Bauch freuen- der zweitbeste Besen der Schule wurde zu Kleinholz verarbeitet."

„Seid froh, dass er nicht den besten Sucher zerhackstückelt hat" mahnte Eliza und ein kollektiver Schauer lief über die Rücken der Anwesenden.

Hermine legte ihren Mantel, von dem das Wasser abperlte, beiseite und ließ sich auf einem der harten Holzstühle um das Bett nieder, auf dem Eliza saß.

„Sieht noch ein bisschen blass um die Nase aus, meint ihr nicht?" fragte Ron besorgt und machte erneut der Krankenschwester Platz.

„Er ist um die sechzig Meter tief gefallen- was hast du erwartet?"

„Exakt, Ron. Wir können dich ja mal vom Astronomieturm werfen und sehen, wie du aussiehst."

„Wahrscheinlich ein ganzes Stück besser als sonst" kam es da unvermutet von Harry, seine Stimme war rau und er fasste sich an den Kopf, während er sich aufsetzte. Eliza reichte ihm seine Brille.

„Danke."

„Wie geht's dir?" fragten Eliza und Hermine gleichzeitig.

„Blendend" erwiderte Harry ironisch und Eliza war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn schlagen, umarmen oder lachen sollte, „Was ist passiert?"

„Na, du bist vom Besen gefallen" meinte Ron und klang ein wenig unbekümmerter, als er vermutlich war.

„Ach was. Ich meine, wer das Spiel gewonnen hat."

„Diggory hat den Schnatz gefangen, wollte aber sofort ein Wiederholungsspiel, als er gesehen hat, dass du gefallen bist" erläuterte Fred mit bitterer Miene.

„Wir haben verloren?" Diese Neuigkeit schien ihn schlimmer mitzunehmen als das Fallen selbst. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Mach dir keinen Stress, Harry" kam es da von George, „Du hast bisher jedes Spiel für uns gewonnen- einmal musste der Schnatz dir ja mal durch die Lappen gehen. Selbst Wood hat zugegeben, dass du der Beste Sucher bist, den Gryffindor seit Jahren gehabt hat. Und den Pokal können wir immer noch gewinnen."

„Wo ist Wood?"

„Noch unter der Dusche" kam es da von der Tür her- Lee Jordan hatte soeben den Krankenflügel betreten.

„Ah- er wird wohl versuchen, sich zu ertränken" kommentierte George mit wissendem Blick und alle schmunzelten ein wenig.

„Da ist noch etwas" warf Hermine mit tief betrübtem Gesicht ein und biss sich auf die Lippe, offenbar unsicher, wie ihr bester Freund auf die Neuigkeiten reagieren würde, „Als Dumbledore dich weggebracht hat, ist dein Nimbus durch die Luft geschleudert worden und- oh es tut mir so Leid- die Peitschende Weide hat ihn erwischt."

„Was?!" rief Harry, richtete sich schlagartig auf, bis Madam Pomfrey ihn sanft auf die Kissen zurückbeförderte.

Ron hob das Bündel vom Boden auf und leerte die Überreste des Nimbus auf die Bettdecke aus.

„Es findet sich schon ein Ersatz" beruhigte Eliza ihren Bruder und er schien sie zum ersten Mal aktiv wahrzunehmen.

„Das war mein erster Besen- nicht mehr der Neueste und auch nicht mehr der Beste, aber verdammt! Auf ihm habe ich jeden Schnatz gefangen! McGonagall hat ihn damals geholt, damit ich dem Team beitreten konnte."

„Dein Geschick hängt nicht von diesem Besen ab" erinnerte Eliza ihn, „Außerdem wäre seine Spieltauglichkeit sowieso irgendwann...Das ist kein Sauberwisch, der bekanntermaßen ewig hält."

„Du hast vermutlich Recht" Harry grinste sie an, die grünen Augen hinter den runden Gläsern funkelten.

„Du bist ein Schatz, Louise."

„Das ist mir klar, danke Lucius."

Eine junge Schülerin mit braunen Locken, zu einem strengen Zopf gebunden, und in Gryffindorroben drückte dem hochgewachsenen Lucius einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er hielt eine Pergamentrolle in seinen Händen- diese musste sie ihm wohl kurz vorher überreicht haben.

„Hast du schon Pläne für das Wochenende?" fragte Lucius seine Begleitung, während das fahle Mondlicht durch die hohen Fenster des verlassenen Korridors fiel.

„Noch nicht, aber ich vermute, dir schwebt da bereits etwas vor. Ich kenne diese Funkeln doch..."

„Ganz Recht, meine Hübsche. Die Frage ist nur, wohin genau du willst- Barcelona, Paris oder Venedig? Es ist immerhin dein Geburtstag."

„Wirklich? Du würdest...Wir müssen nach Barcelona- das steh außer Frage. Oh!"

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals, er legte seine Arme um sie, um sie noch näher an sich heran zu ziehen. Ihre Fußspitzen verließen den Boden, als er sie im Kreis herumwirbelte.

„Ich liebe dich" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und sie grinste ihn an.

„Du meinst das ernst?"

„Mir war noch nie etwas ernster als das. Ich kenne niemanden, der so wunderschön, intelligent und sympathisch ist, wie du. Du bringst mich zum Lachen, Louise. Allerdings muss ich jetzt wieder los- ich muss noch etwas mit der Schulsprecherin besprechen, sie wartet schon seit zwei Stunden."

„Pass auf dich auf- bis morgen!"

Er küsste sie auf den Handrücken und verschwand durch eine Tür in den nächsten Gang, während Louise sich um die eigene Achse drehte.

„Louise?" zischte da jemand und Anne McGonagall trat durch ein Portrait in den Korridor.

„Anne!" rief diese erschrocken, „Was machst du denn hier? Hast du etwas gesehen?"

„Du hast dich wieder mit Lucius Malfoy getroffen, oder. Lüg mich nicht an- ich erkenne das sofort."

„Es geht dich nichts an. Lucius ist kein schlechter Mensch- er hat gesagt, dass er mich liebt. Nur, weil du nicht einsehen kannst, dass jemand aus einer schlechten Familie gut sein kann..."

„Ich sehe das natürlich ein- schau dir Sirius an. Und von ihm weiß ich auch, dass Lucius zur übelsten Sorte gehört, die auf dieser Erde wandelt. Er und Bellatrix Black verstehen sich ausgezeichnet- und sie ist eine Ausgeburt der Hölle- sie verabscheut Muggel, foltert Menschen zum Vergnügen und ist in diesem Alter zu allem bereit!"

„Er tut nur so, damit er nicht verletzt wird."

„Es herrscht Krieg, Louise! Voldemort sammelt seine Anhänger und nur Jemand, der sich Dumbledore anschließt, kann gegen ihn kämpfen. Selbst wenn Malfoy gegen ihn vorgeht, wird er ohne die Hilfe von Dumbledore das nicht überleben. Voldemort hat Mittel und kennt Magie, die wir uns nicht vorstellen können- Folter, Gedankenkontrolle, Erpressung. Ihm alleine ausgeliefert zu sein...es ist ein Teufelskreis, aus dem du nicht entkommen kannst. Es wird dir das Herz brechen, wenn Malfoy sich dafür entscheidet- entweder, weil er es will, oder weil er es muss. Für Dumbledore wird er jedenfalls niemals kämpfen- er hasst ihn!"

„Warum kannst du nur das Schlechte in Menschen sehen? Warum hast du die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben?!"

„Ich habe die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben und ich sehe nicht nur das Schlechte in Menschen, aber ich werde in wenigen Monaten diese Schule für immer verlassen und dort draußen kann mich niemand mehr vor den Wogen der Gefahr beschützen, außer mir selbst. Sobald ich mich dem Orden angeschlossen habe, gibt es keine Neutralität mehr in diesem Krieg- die Todesser werden uns auf ihren Listen stehen haben und versuchen, uns einen nach dem anderen auszuschalten. Wenn ich keine Hoffnung hätte, würde ich nicht versuchen zu kämpfen, aber ich weiß, dass wir einige der besten Hexen und Zauberer unserer Zeit auf unserer Seite haben. Viele werden sich anschließen, aber es ist klar, dass nicht alle es zu uns schaffen, weil Voldemort eindeutig mehr und mehr Macht erlangt, je länger wir warten."

„Ich kann dich nicht umstimmen, oder?"

„Nein- ich vertraue Malfoy erst dann, wenn er gezeigt hat, dass er nicht den Todessern angehört und auch nicht versucht, dich auszunutzen."

„Und kämpfen wirst du wohl auch?"

„Zusammen mit Lily, Alice und den Rumtreibern kann ich mir gar nichts Anderes vorstellen."

Madam Pomfrey scheuchte sie kurz darauf geschlossen, bis auf Ron und Hermine, aus dem Krankenflügel und das Team machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, während Eliza nachdenklich zur Bibliothek trottete.

Die alten Geschichten aus dieser Zeit wurden immer interessanter, je mehr sie darüber lernte. Wenn sie doch nur kontrollieren könnte, was sie sah und wann. Es könnte ihr so viel mehr offenbaren und sie war begierig darauf, alles über die Personen zu erfahren, von denen sie bereits einen Anflug erfahren hatte.

Dass Louise sich damals in Malfoy Senior verliebt hatte, war sehr offensichtlich, aber seine Hintergründe würden sie deutlich mehr interessieren. Hatte er sie wirklich geliebt oder war das Ganze ein abgekartetes Spiel gewesen, um sich Voldemort als würdig zu erweisen?

Was war mit Hettie und Tiberius weiterhin geschehen?

Wer war Galatea Noir und warum war sie von den Blacks verstoßen worden? Lebte sie heute noch? Wenn ja, wo?

Vor einer Woche noch hätte sie sich mit den Mädchen zusammengesetzt und beratschlagt. Sie wusste nicht, in wie weit die Jungs an diesen alten Geschichten interessiert waren und wie lange Draco diese Dinge vor seinem Vater verheimlichen konnte.

Sie könnte natürlich mit Professor Snape darüber sprechen- er war immerhin eine Vertrauensperson. Mit Minerva und Anne wollte sie lieber nicht darüber reden und diskutieren, denn sie könnte es nicht ertragen, den beiden Schmerzen zu bereiten.

Zu guter Letzt könnte sie noch Dumbledore zu Rate ziehen.

Das war vermutlich die beste Idee, denn er hatte alle diese Menschen gekannt und genug Erfahrung mit außergewöhnlichen Dingen.

Eliza machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und wanderte strikt an den vereinzelten Schülern vorbei, überging die leicht geöffnete Tür des Lehrerzimmers und nannte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort zum Büro des Schulleiters, welches ihr Snape wie immer zu Beginn des Jahres mitteilte- für Notfälle.

„Herein" sagte die Stimme des Schulleiters und Eliza öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Dumbledore stand bei Fawkes Vogelstange und streichelte den Phoenix.

„Ah, Eliza. Schön dich zu sehen. Ich nehme an, Harry geht es wieder besser?"

„Ja, Sir. Er ist aufgewacht und muss sich jetzt von dem Shock erholen."

„Der Verlust eines Besens und eines Schnatzes ist immer schlimm."

„Sie wussten, dass er sich darüber mehr aufregen würde als über den Sturz?"

„Natürlich- ich kannte eure ganze Familie und Verwandtschaft und diese Dinge haben sich seit Generationen nicht verändert. Allerding gehe ich vermutlich recht in der Annahmen, dass du nicht deswegen gekommen bist?"

„Richtig, Sir. Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, über die ich mit jemandem sprechen muss, der mir helfen kann. Jemandem mit viel Erfahrung und- nennen wir es einer globalen Übersicht über die Dinge."

„Verstehe- setz' dich. Ich werde unterdessen dieses Chaos ein wenig eindämmen" er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf mehrere Pergamentrollen, die hastig und unordentlich bekrakelt waren und sich zusammenrollten.

„Nun?"

„Es geht mir im diese Skyrim Angelegenheit- wie sie wissen, ist Pyre seit diesem Jahr stetig kränklicher geworden und steht am Rande eines zweiten Todes. Die Skyrim in der Feuerfeste suchen mittlerweile nach Thales- dem ersten Skyrim- und dem Drachen Caesarion. Die beiden könnten uns helfen."

„Es handelt sich dabei nicht zufällig um Thales von Alyzeia, oder? Er war ein berühmter Magischer Theoretiker und Forscher- er hat zum ersten Mal die Funktion verschiedenster Beschwörungsformeln verallgemeinert und sich mit Drachen befasst. Er war der Meinung, diese seien die höchsten magischen Wesen und nah mit Phoenixen verwandt. Abgesehen davon war er... äußerst machthungrig. Ein Vorläufer Voldemorts, aber erst nach seiner Studie der Nekromantie..."

„Vielleicht hat er damals den Kontakt zu Caesarion hergestellt...Sonst kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie ein einzelner Drache ein neues Konzept auf den Plan ruft, dass sozusagen eine neue Dimension kreiert, in der er und seine Nachfahren für die Ewigkeit leben. Er hat neue Gesetze geschaffen."

„Wohl wahr, aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass Drachen zu damaliger Zeit noch mehr Macht und Eigenständigkeit besaßen als heute. Sie waren zahlreicher aber nur die Mächtigsten haben das Geschenk der wahren Unsterblichkeit erhalten. Deren Namen sind bekannt. Es geht mit einem bestimmten Symbol einher, aber dieser Zweig der Forschung ist weitgehend ausgegraut. Keiner interessiert sich mehr für diese Geschichte und mein Wissen ist daher bedauernswert kümmerlich.

Allerdings erscheint mir, dass dieser Caesarion es irgendwie geschafft hat, seinen eigenen Weg zu finden, ähnlich wie Voldemort auch."

„Wie meinen?" fragte Eliza irritiert.

„Es handelt sich um schwarze Magie, die eine Dreizehnjährige nicht begreifen würde. Sehr grausam und noch bin ich mir meiner Theorie nicht sicher. Deinem Bruder werde ich es wohl mitteilen müssen, denn es betrifft ihn noch mehr als dich."

„Also glauben Sie, dass auch Voldemort noch irgendwo existiert und...kann er zurückkehren?"

„Das hat er bereits zweimal in den letzten zwei Jahren versucht. Einmal mit Hilfe des Steins der Weisen und ein weiteres Mal mit dem Tagebuch, das seine Erinnerung enthielt. Letzteres schlägt vermutlich den Bogen zu der Verbindung zwischen Pyre und dir. Sie hat sich an dich gebunden, wie die Erinnerung an Ginny Weasley nur ist sie weniger ein Schmarotzer als eine Unterstützung. Ich vermute, wenn Pyre wirklich sterben sollte- und das endgültig- bleibt deiner Seele nichts anderes, als sich von der ihren zu trennen. Geist und Seele sind bei euch von jeher getrennt, anders lässt sich das Phänomen der Feuerfeste nicht erklären."

„Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich existieren werde, wenn Pyre verschwindet- mein Geist wird ewig in der Drachenfeste gefangen sein, aber meine Seele und mein Körper werden immer noch hier sein. Ich werde den Verstand verlieren- und bis dahin muss ich so viel wie möglich in Erfahrung bringen. Es gibt da noch ein paar Dinge, die ich erforschen möchte."

„Es hängt sicherlich mit den Erinnerungsschnipseln zusammen, die du siehst?"

„Ja. Sie häufen sich um Louise McGonagall, die Schwester meiner Mum. Sie war in ihrer Jugend mit Lucius Malfoy zusammen, sein älterer Bruder Tiberius mit Hettie Potter."

„Zwei sehr geheime Bekanntschaften. Es überrascht mich allerdings nicht im Mindesten- Tiberius und Hettie waren zwei sehr idealistische Persönlichkeiten und beide haben sich meinen Rat geholt, als sie fliehen wollten. Australien erschien mir der entlegenste Ort für die beiden. Tiberius schickt mir gelegentlich einen Brief- sein Sohn Demetrius wird bald in London studieren. Was Louise angeht können wir nur spekulieren."

„Vielleicht gibt es einen Weg, dass ich mehr über Lucius Malfoy herausfinde?"

„Dazu bräuchtest du Macht über deine Erinnerungen und dabei kann dir vermutlich nur jemand aus der Feuerfeste helfen. Vielleicht Thales und Caesarion- sie kennen diese Magie besser als jeder andere."

„Außerdem habe ich noch eine Frage zu jemandem, den ich bisher nur kurz gesehen habe. Ihr Name war Galatea Noir. Ich weiß bereits, dass sie mit Sirius verwandt ist, aber vielleicht wissen Sie, was damals passiert ist?"

„Nur Bruchstücke, da die Black- Familie sich mir selten offenbart hat- von Sirius einmal abgesehen. Galatea wurde von ihren Eltern im Alter von ungefähr sieben verstoßen, als Sirius geboren wurde. Sie war ein Mädchen und im Hause der Blacks war es die Pflicht, das Anwesen an den Erstgeborenen zu vererben. Aber Orion und Walburga weigerten sich, einem Mädchen dieses zu Vermachen und schickten sie daher an ein Waisenhaus in Frankreich. Sie gaben ihr den Namen Noir, um sie immer wiedererkennen zu können. Ich vermute, sie ärgerten sich bald, dass sie das taten- spätestens als Sirius das Haus mit sechzehn verließ. Galatea war eine sehr ruhige und herzensgute Person- niemals auf Rampenlicht bedacht und immer sehr bestrebt, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. Wir schickten ihr einen Brief, das Kollegium und ich, da wir der Meinung waren, dass zumindest sie es verdiente, die Wahrheit zu wissen und darüber zu entscheiden, was sie von ihrer Familie wollte und erwartete. Ich nehme an, ihre Zieheltern- die Familie Précieuse- waren sehr gut zu ihr, denn sie hat sich nie an uns oder an ihre Brüder gewandt. Sie kehrte alsbald zurück nach Frankreich und ist nun eine renommierte Politikerin. Letztes Jahr habe ich bei einer Gala mit ihr gesprochen und vor kurzem hat sie mich wegen Sirius Black kontaktiert."

„Hat sie befürchtet, er könnte sie suchen?"

„Das weniger. Sie hatte über ihn gelesen und mich gefragt, was ich davon halte. Obwohl sie immer so getan hat, als ob es sie nicht interessiere, hat sie sich wohl immer über alle informiert- sie wusste, dass Sirius äußerst gut mit deinen Eltern befreundet war. Und Regulus hat sie ein Jahr lang kurz kennengelernt."

„Sie glauben also auch nicht daran, dass Sirius meine Eltern verraten hat, oder?"

„Nach den Schilderungen von Anne fällt mir es schwer, die Geschichten zu glauben, die die Öffentlichkeit um ihn herum gesponnen hat. Was Pettigrew betrifft... es gibt unzählige Zeugen und er wurde für diesen Mord verhaftet. Meine damalige Aussage könnte ich nicht ohne schlüssige Beweise zurückziehen. Was man bräuchte, wäre Pettigrew selbst- lebendig, damit man Sirius Aussage beweisen könnte. Alles sehr vage, alles nicht sehr einfach zu bewerkstelligen."

„Zusammen mit den Skyrim ist das vielleicht möglich...sie haben eine Übersicht über diese Welt und können Geschehnisse überall sehen. Wenn ich sie frage, können einige nach Pettigrew suchen."

„Sie werden sich sicherlich freuen, nach endlosen Jahrhunderten des Herumsitzens etwas mit Sinn zu erledigen. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dir zu helfen, in die Feuerfeste zu gelangen."

„Für gewöhnlich passiert es, wenn ich schlafe, aber irgendwie muss es doch möglich sein, dort auch so hinzukommen. Von mir aus, ohne die Hilfe der anderen."

„Es gibt verschiedene Methoden, in einen Schlafähnlichen Zustand zu gelangen. Meditation ist eine davon und es funktioniert ähnlich wie das, was Professor Snape dir beibringen wollte. Konzentriere dich auf irgendeinen Gegenstand auf diesem Schreibtisch und komme innerlich zur Ruhe..."

Es war nicht so schwer, wie Eliza vermutet hatte. Es lag möglicherweise an ihrem dringenden Bedürfnis, endlich von sich aus die Feuerfeste betreten zu können.

„Regulus? Mercutio! Aricela?" rief sie in den leeren Zirkel hinein. Um sie herum befand sich fast nur Dunkelheit, abgesehen von einigen wenigen Flammen. Die Throne waren verlassen und niemand schien weit und breit zu sein.

Eliza erinnerte sich kurz an den Weg zu Pyres Ruhestätte und bahnte sich vorsichtig einen Weg durch die Säulen und Flammen. Die Pforte zu dem erkrankten Drachen war noch immer fest verschlossen und niemand antwortete auf ihre Rufe.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn und einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend schlich sich die junge Potter weiter den Weg entlang, flache mit Mosaiken gespickte Steinstufen hinab und durch einen neuerlichen Durchgang im Fels hindurch. Er sah aus, als wäre er erst vor kurzem hereingesprengt worden und lag abseits von dem Hauptweg. Sie hatte ihn nur gesehen, da eine einsame Fackel in einem Baum ein seltsames Licht verbreitete.

Als sie den Durchgang verließ fiel ihr Blick auf ein flaches Tal, welches von einer Art Kuppel umschlossen zu sein schien. Ein einzelner Lavastrom schlängelte sich einen der hohen Berge auf der anderen Seite herab und an dem See, den er bildete, erkannte Eliza ein paar kleine Gestalten sowie die eindrucksvollen Silhouetten zweier Drachen.

Vorsichtig und zugleich schnell rannte Eliza über den steinigen Untergrund, bis sie gegen die magische Barriere stieß, die sich ihr in den Weg stellte.

Sie klopfte dagegen, hämmerte so fest sie konnte und versuchte, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie lief am Rand entlang in das Tal hinab, bis sie kaum zweihundert Meter von den Gestalten entfernt stand.

Eine davon war unverwechselbar Aricela- sie trug ihr auffälliges Gewand und hatte etwas wie eine kleine Gestalt in den Armen. Neben ihr ragte Mercutio auf und vor den beiden stand Regulus und sprach eindringlich mit einem Skyrim, den Eliza nicht kannte.

Er hatte eine sonnengebräunte Haut und trug ein purpurnes, mit Gold besticktes Gewandt aus Seide. Auf seinem Kopf, der von einem langen weißen Bart und Glatze geziert wurde, trug er eine Art Lorbeerkranz- ebenfalls aus purem Gold. Hinter ihm saß sein Drache, feuerrot, mit schwarzen Augen ohne Pupillen. Seine Klauen und Stacheln glänzten Bronze und seine gesamte Haltung gebot Achtung und Furcht zugleich. Er starrte den Drachen ihm gegenüber an, welcher weiß-bläulich schimmerte und dessen Mitternachtsblauer Schwanz nur wenige Meter vor Elizas Füßen endete.

Keiner schien sie wahrzunehmen, als die Menschen noch immer miteinander sprachen.

„Als Skyrim gebiete ich Einlass!" rief Eliza, nun immer wütender, zückte zum wiederholten Male den Zauberstab und tappte gegen die Membran.

„Das wird nicht funktionieren" hörte sie die Stimme von Ignatia hinter sich. Die alte Frau sah aus, als hätte sie einen harten Marsch hinter sich.

„Der Zirkel versucht schon seit mehreren Wochen, durch den Wall zu kommen- ohne Erfolg. Sie verwenden unsere eigene Magie gegen uns, vermutlich ist das Thales' Werk. Allerdings haben wir eine Vermutung, was sie da treiben."

„Was sie tun, weiß ich auch..."

„Hör auf zu Schnappen, Eliza. Wir haben ein gemeinsames Problem, wenn sie Thales und Caesarion aus der Verbannung zurückholen."

„Sie machen das wegen Pyre und mir- ich habe sie darum gebeten. Wir dachten, dass die beiden uns vielleicht helfen können."

„Nicht sehr unwahrscheinlich, aber trotzdem gefährlich" meinte Ignatia, den Zauberstab durch die Finger drehend, „Sie kennen die Macht, werden aber aus Motiven handeln, die wir nicht erkennen."

„Die anderen haben mich bereits gewarnt, aber das Risiko ist mir zunächst nicht wichtiger als Pyres Überleben."

„Du betrachtest das ganze aus einem zu sentimentalen, zu sterblichen Blickpunkt."

„Das..."

„Warte- lass mich ausreden. Du bist noch ein Mensch, ein junger noch dazu, und als solcher erkennst du das große Ganze nicht, in dem du steckst. Das Überleben der Welt hängt nicht von dir ab, du bist lediglich ein einzelnes Individuum mit einer Gabe, die dir eine Macht verleiht, die die Geschicke leiten soll. Das Schicksal lenkt dich und du lenkst das Schicksal- so formuliert es zumindest Mercutio immer gerne. Wenn Pyre stirbt, dann verlässt du die eine Ebene und kehrst in die andere zurück. Dies musst du akzeptieren, denn es kommt ein Tag, an dem es unweigerlich passieren wird und du kannst Nichts dagegen tun. Manchmal müssen wir den Lauf der Dinge akzeptieren."

„Aber was ist mit diesem ganzen Skyrim- Kodex, dieser Tatsache, dass Pyre ausgewählt wurde, wenn es bisher nur Fragen aufgeworfen hat? Mir ist jetzt seit drei Jahren klar, dass ich zu euch gehöre, und seitdem ist so viel passiert. Die Erinnerungen, die ich gesehen habe, wirbeln viel Staub auf und haben Dinge an die Oberfläche befördert, die Manche vergessen wollten. Meine Freunde schaffen das ohne mich, aber..."

„Du wirst nicht mit dem Kämpfen aufhören, das ist klar. Aber ich warne dich vor den Konsequenzen. Thales hat wahrscheinlich eine genaue Vorstellung davon, wie er dich an sich bindet und seine eigenen Interessen durchsetzt. Er ist kein guter Mensch, aber wie sooft ist seine Persönlichkeit umso einnehmender."

„Wie sooft?"

„Viele, die die Macht an sich gerissen und mit unlauten Methoden die Menschen auf ihre Seite gezogen haben, waren auf ihre Weise charmant und haben es verstanden, Leute mit Worten zu überreden. Gellert Grindelwald zum Beispiel war, bevor sein dunkler Ruf sich verbreitete, äußerst höflich, gallant und wusste es, sein Gegenüber mit geschickten Worten für sich zu gewinnen. Er hatte viele Freunde in hohen Positionen.

Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb viele Slytherin für das Haus der Schwarzen Magie halten. List und Tücke sind nur dann nützlich, wenn man sie gut verstecken kann. Die Kunst der Rhetorik schnappt man während seiner Zeit in dem Haus fast automatisch auf. Dazu kommt der Ehrgeiz, sich zu beweisen, und schon ist man der schwarzen Magie und ihren Verlockungen sehr nahe. Natürlich tragen auch diejenigen, die einst Slytherins waren zu dem Bild bei, aber hierbei handelt es sich um einen Teufelskreis.

Was ich damit eigentlich sagen möchte ist, dass du gefährdeter bist den Worten von den beiden zu verfallen als beispielsweise ein Hufflepuff und doch weniger gefährdet, da du ein Slytherin bist."

„Ich bin mehr als nur ein Haus in Hogwarts. Ich bilde mir ein, mehr Charakter zu haben als ein paar ähnlich scheinenden Adjektive."

„Es war auch nur ein Vergleich, damit du verstehst was ich meine. Von Natur aus kannst du einfacher auf den falschen Weg geraten als viele andere in deinem Alter. Außerdem musst du etwas noch verstehen, was viele bis zum höchsten Alter noch nicht begreifen können. Etwas, was mit den Häusern zu tun hat."

„Willst du es mir erklären, damit ich nicht so lange warten muss? Meine Zeit, die ich möglicherweise nicht habe, damit zu verplempern erscheint mir nicht besonders ratsam."

Ignatia lachte und Eliza war hin und hergerissen zwischen Verachtung und Zuneigung für die alte Dame.

„In Ordnung. Keine Garantie auf Verständnis, aber hier kommt die Erklärung: Die Häuser sind eine Philosophie- so viel dürfte klar sein. Du wirst nicht in einen Rahmen gezwängt oder definiert, sondern dir wird die Möglichkeit gewährt mit Leuten zusammen zu sein, die eine ähnliche Vorstellung haben. Der Sprechende Hut ist kein Stück Stoff, dass nach oberflächlichen Kriterien beurteilt, ob jemand besonders schlau ist, oder besonders mutig. Er hat einen Teil der Gründer in sich und kennt diese vier Menschen wie seine eigene nicht vorhandene Westentasche. Der Hut gibt dir das, was du brauchst, nicht das, was du bist. Du hast deine eigene Maxime, aber ein Teil von dir wird immer den Weg zur Spitze suchen, den nicht so offensichtlichen Weg."

Eine Antwort blieb der sprachlosen Eliza erspart, denn in jenem Moment öffnete sich ein Tor vor den Beiden. Es zeigte ihnen einen direkten Weg zu den beiden Gruppen in der Mitte der Kuppel.

„Tretet ein" sagte eine dunkle Stimme mit heftigem Akzent und die schwarzen Augen Caesarions richteten sich direkt auf Eliza, durchbohrten sie und es kam ihr so vor, als würde er ihre Gedanken lesen.

„Die jüngste Skyrim tritt auf den Plan, welch eine Freude" sagte die höfliche Stimme von Thales und mit einem Lächeln schritt der alte Mann auf sie zu, verbeugte sich tief und betrachtete sie mit funkelnden braunen Augen: „Mein Name ist Thales von Alyzeia."

„Eliza Potter" erwiderte diese, ein wenig überrumpelt von dem Gebaren des Mannes. Es widersprach allem, was sie bisher über ihn gelernt hatte.

Unter seiner Präsenz fühlte sie sich unwichtiger als je zuvor, kleiner und machtloser als noch vor wenigen Minuten. Seine Persönlichkeit strahlte wie eine Aura um ihn herum und als er sich recht schwungvoll umdrehte, um erneut Regulus gegenüber zu treten, bewunderte sie ihn unwillkürlich.

Erst Ignatias Hand auf ihrer Schulter ließ sie aus der Trance zurückschrecken. Die Frau warf ihr einen Blick zu, der so viel sagte wie: Was habe ich dir gesagt?

Eliza schluckte und ließ sich von neben Regulus geleiten, der angestrengt und wütend aussah.

„Wie du siehst, haben wir sie gefunden. Es war nicht besonders einfach und auch nicht sonderlich schön, aber immerhin."

„Nun kann sie ihr Anliegen selbst darlegen" erwiderte Thales, scheinbar unbeeindruckt von dem sich bietenden Schauspiel. Mit einer simplen Handbewegung forderte er Eliza auf, ihre Rede zu beginnen. Regulus lächelte sie schwach, aber zusichernd an.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Eliza, dass Aricela die kleine Pyre- Figur festhielt. Ihr Wille festigte sich.

„Ausgezeichnet" dröhnte der rote Drache, jede ihrer Bewegungen genauestens beobachtend.

Eliza wandte sich erneut den beiden zu und erwiderte den Blick Caesarions ohne einen Funken Furcht.

„Als jüngste Skyrim, Auserwählte eurer Macht, fordere ich euren Rat und eure Unterstützung in dieser Angelegenheit, die das Fortbestehen eurer Kreation bedeutet."

„Drache und Skyrim sterben von Zeit zu Zeit- auch in jungen Jahren und ohne jemals Einfluss auf die Geschehnisse genommen oder ihre Prophezeiung gesehen zu haben" wedelte Thales ihr Argument weg.

„Sicherlich, aber" Eliza ordnete ihre Gedanken, „ich nehme an, dass ihr es selten mit jemandem zu tun hattet, der euch so gefährlich werden könnte."

„Du?"

„Nein, Thales- lass sie ausreden. Sie selbst wird noch nicht so einfach uns herausfordern wollen" unterbrach der Drache und als Thales erzitterte, konnten die Skyrim sehen, dass es nicht der Skyrim war, der hier die Macht hatte, sondern wahrlich Caesarion.

„Sprich weiter, Mädchen."

„Es mag euch vielleicht in dieser Dimension entgangen sein, aber seit eurem Verschwinden gab es mehrere dunkle Herrscher, welche alle Menschen vergessen lassen, wer die ursprünglichen Tyrannen waren. Euch mag ebenfalls entgangen sein, dass mein Bruder den bisher grausamsten und schlimmsten von ihnen in einem Alter von einem Jahr durch eine unbekannte Macht besiegen konnte. Pyre erzählte mir, dass sie ihn erwählen wollte, doch sein Schicksalsweg ihr so dunkel erschien, dass sie ihn nicht noch mehr belasten konnte. Er braucht meine Unterstützung, um diesen selbsternannten Lord Voldemort vernichten zu können, wenn dieser seine Macht wiedererlangt."

„Du widersprichst dir selbst" erwiderte Thales, doch Caesarion grummelte und erneut verstummte der Skyrim in Mitten des Satzes.

„Lord Voldemort ist auf der ganzen Welt bekannt für seine Grausamkeit- er ist auf eine Weise unsterblich geworden, die euren Weg in den Schatten zu stellen droht. Wollt ihr wirklich zulassen, dass ein einfacher Mensch, der es nicht wert war, in den Kreis der Skyrim aufgenommen zu werden, eure Taten in Vergessenheit geraten lässt? An euch erinnert sich kaum jemand, doch wenn Voldemort zurückkehrt, wird er dies für immer tun. Damit wäre er machtvoller als jemals ein Mensch zuvor- machtvoller als selbst ein Drache, der neue Naturgesetze erschaffen hat."

„Was erwartest du als Antwort? Einen Spruch, der Pyre heilt- den gibt es nicht. Es gehört zu diesen Naturgesetzen, die du selbst erwähnt hast: Wenn ein Drache stirbt, stirbt sein Skyrim mit ihm. Somit halten wir die Unwürdigen fern."

„Pyre war nicht unwürdig- sie ist noch immer deine Nachfolgerin."

„Und zugleich schwach. Sie hätte niemals erwählt werden dürfen, ihre Seele wurde durch die eigenen Selbstzweifel und Trauer so rasch aufgelöst, dass sie schon bei ihrer Reise über die Erde so schwach war, dass nur die Bindung an dich sie überhaupt errettet hat."

„Ihre Trauer und Selbstzweifel sind nun geringer- als Tochter und Schülerin von Alcar höchstselbst wurde sie geheilt, als sein Grabmal im Schwarzen See gefunden wurde."

„Sie kann nicht geheilt werden, Skyrim. Sie schwindet zusehends dahin- ihre Macht lässt sie zerfallen und überträgt sich gleichzeitig auf dich. Binnen einiger Monate wird sie sich vollkommen aufgelöst haben und sobald dich eine Erinnerung übermannt, wird sie deinen Geist mit in die Feuerfeste reißen. Wir haben gespürt, als sie es versuchte- Nichts kann an dieser Welt unbemerkt vorbeiziehen. Du kannst nicht ohne Pyre leben, aber mit ihr ebenso wenig. Der letzte Ausweg, den ich damals zu meinem Schutz und meiner Erhaltung in dieses System gebaut habe ist so schmerzhaft, dass der Körper des Skyrim ihn bisher nie überlebt hat, Geist und Seele daraufhin auf ewig dazu verdammt, die Erde als Gespenst heimzusuchen."

„Würde er Pyre retten?"

„Nicht für deinen Geist. Ihr würdet sauber getrennt, sie würde hier in die Drachenfeste zurückkehren und nach einigen Jahrhunderten wieder vollkommen hergestellt werden. Ihr könntet einander nur hier begegnen, falls du weiterlebst."

„Wie soll das funktionieren? Du hast gerade gesagt, dass ich nicht ohne Pyre überleben kann."

„Du musst eines verstehen- Pyre ist eine Art Medium, durch welches Erinnerungen Zugang in dich erhalten. Ein Drache, der selbst bereits in der Feuerfeste ist, kann ihre Position einnehmen."

„Warum wird uns erst jetzt davon berichtet?" erzürnte sich Mercutio, „Wir haben Jahrhunderte auf eine Lösung zu vielen Problemen gewartet und nun präsentiert ihr uns sie?"

„Ruhig, Mercutio. Ihr ward zu gemütlich und zufrieden mit eurer Situation hier, dass ihr niemals geforscht habt. Uns habt ihr nicht gesehen, aber jeden Vorgang konnten wie genauestens beobachten. Außerdem kann nicht jeder beliebige Drache das tun- der Vorgang ist allein für mich und meine Rückkehr bestimmt und nur ich weiß, wie man von hier in den Körper eines Skyrim gelangt. Die anderen Drachen kennen nur einen Pfad, die Seelenwanderung, ich kenne alle."

„Also wäre der Plan, dass du Pyre ersetzt, nachdem sie mich verlassen, aber bevor mich die Erinnerung entreißt?" überlegte Eliza, die Stirn massierend.

„Theoretisch ja."

„Verrückt- aber welche Wahl habe ich schon."

„Schmerzen, oder keine Schmerzen. Der Tod steht dir so oder so gegenüber" sagte Ignatia.

„Es hat noch nie funktioniert, sagst du?"

Caesarion schnaubte: „Keiner war bisher stark genug. Aber sie wussten auch nicht, was ihnen geschieht und hatten keinerlei Unterstützung aus irgendeiner Welt oder Dimension, wie du es so simpel nennst."

Einige Minuten überlegte Eliza mit geschlossenen Augen. Konnte sie es riskieren, dass einer der gefährlichsten Drachen wieder zurück auf die Erde kehrte, nur um selbst weiterleben zu können. Er hatte selbst gesagt, dass die Chancen gering waren, aber ein gewisses Unbehagen angesichts der Ungewissheit und Gefährlichkeit des Unterfangens regte sich in ihr.

‚Harry wird dich vor dem Ende noch einmal brauchen' sagte eine vertraute Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Ihr war klar, dass es egoistisch war, aber zugleich konnte sie nicht zulassen, dass all diese Dinge umsonst geschehen waren. So viele Informationen steckten in ihrem Kopf und der Drang, weiterhin zu leben und etwas zu erleben war so stark in ihr, dass sie davor zurückschreckte.

Mit vielleicht vierzehn alles zu verlassen, was sie kannte, und all ihren Freunden Schmerzen zu bereiten... eigentlich gab es nur eine Möglichkeit.

Mit dem Bild von Anne, Remus, Harry und Minerva vor dem inneren Auge erwiderte sie nun erneut Caesarions Blick mit sturer Gewissheit.

„Wir werden das versuchen. Koste es was es wolle."

„Ausgezeichnet."

„Aber ich habe eine Bedingung und eine Frage."

„Stelle beide vor."

„Die Frage ist: Was geschieht mit dem Schicksal und der Prophezeiung, die Pyres Erbschaft für mich bereithalten?"

„Das Schicksal wird sich vielleicht ändern, oder auch nicht. Die Prophezeiung gehört immer zu dem Skyrim, nicht zum Drachen. Jener ist lediglich der Bewahrer und Beschützer. Pyre wird mir ihr Wissen anvertrauen müssen, wenn es soweit ist und dann werden wir beide diese Dinge erforschen müssen. Was genau ist nun jedoch deine Bedingung? Du bist von mir abhängig, vergiss das nicht."

„Und du solltest nicht vergessen, dass du ohne mich keinen Einfluss auf die Geschehnisse hast. Daher stelle ich klar, dass ich mich von dir zwar beraten lasse, aber nicht zwingend jeden deiner Befehle ausführen werde. Ich will nur leben, nicht die Macht über irgendjemanden an mich reißen oder unsterblich werden. Grausamkeit zählt nicht zu meinen Absichten."

„Keine Sorge- deine Ideale werde ich möglichst nicht korrumpieren, doch musst du dich auf verquere Meinungsbilder einstellen. Ich weigere mich, meine Meinung zu Gunsten deiner Naivität in den Schatten zu stellen. Du wirst mit mir mehr Macht tragen, als jeder Skyrim zuvor- das kommt durch mein Alter und mein Wissen. Deine Fähigkeiten als Magier werden sich möglicherweise schlagartig verändern, andere Fähigkeiten wirst du für immer verlieren. Durch Thales hier sind meine Fähigkeiten noch weiter gewachsen, du wirst mich ebenso stärken."

„Was wird auf mich zu kommen?"

„Zu alten Zeiten nannte man es noch Brandmarkung- du wirst jeden Verstand, der sich dir in den Weg stellt benutzen können: Lenken, zerstören, stärken."

„Das ist schwarze Magie..."

„Was hast du erwartet? Die Fähigkeit ein Paar prächtiger Flügel zu besitzen, mit Einhörnern zu sprechen und Regenbögen aus deinen Augen zu schießen? Das gehört nicht zu dem, was ich dir zeige- du wirst vieles für schwarze Magie halten, doch möglicherweise lernst du schon bald, was es heißt, wahre Macht zu haben."

„Was nicht bedeutet, dass ich es benutzen werde. Was noch?"

„Zwei weitere Dinge. Ersteres wird einige Zeit nach der Verknüpfung in Anspruch nehmen- du wirst mit viel Übung einen Schatten beschwören können, der, ungesehen und ungehört von allen, jeden deiner Befehle ausführt. Er ist Assassine, Furcht und Zerstörung in einem. Er nährt sich von seinem eigenen Verlangen nach Verwüstung und ist Teil deines Unterbewusstseins. Du kannst sehen, was er sieht, er sieht, was du willst, das er sieht. Gleichzeitig geht sein Zerstörungswille auch zum Teil auf dich über. Du kontrollierst ihn, aber er wird versuchen, seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Es gibt zugleich Nichts, was den Schatten vernichten kann."

„Er ist wie ein Dementor?"

„Mächtiger und zugleich kontrollierter- du kannst ihn lenken und er wird niemanden angreifen, wenn du es nicht zulässt. Mit genug Zeit und Gewandtheit kannst du ihn vielleicht zu einem weniger destruktiven Diener formen."

„Eine Sache fehlt noch..."

„Korrekt- diese Eigenschaft ist mein direktes Geschenk an jeden, der meine Seele und meinen Geist beherbergt. Daher ist ein Teil der Drachenmagie der alten Tage. Ein Teil davon ist Drachenhaut: Zauber die dich Treffen werden entweder zurückgestoßen oder ihre Energie in dich aufgesogen, sodass du sie in einem Konter gegen den Gegner verwenden kannst. Als Preis werden deine Hände, Nacken und ein Teil deines Oberkörpers mit einer Art Drachenhaut überzogen- dünner als unsere Schuppen und etwas kleiner. Sie werden sich deinem Körperbau anpassen und einer zweiten Haut ähneln- sie können nicht verheimlicht werden, sie werden nicht unsichtbar oder verblassen.

Ein weiterer Teil ist das Drachenfeuer: Nein, du wirst kein Feuer spucken, aber es wird dich nicht mehr verletzten. Seine Hitze ist für dich nicht schädlich. Du wirst Gegner mit einem Gedanken in Flammen aufgehen lassen können, doch mit jedem weiteren Mal wirst du immer abhängiger von Flammen und Toten- du wirst nur in Feuer zur Ruhe kommen und jeden, der dir widerspricht, wird dein Unterbewusstsein sofort töten, wenn du es zu weit treibst.

Zuletzt wirst du den Drachentot erhalten: Wenn Drachen im Gefecht sterben, fallen sie nicht nur zu Boden und behindern jeden Weg- sie gehen mit ihrem letzten Atemzug in einer Explosion aus Magie, Feuer und Gift aus dieser Welt. Sie erlangen somit vielleicht einen Vorteil für ihre Seite, doch ist es das Gewissen, was über das Schicksal der umstehenden entscheidet. Das Gewissen des Drachen wohlgemerkt. Ein Gewissensloser wird jeden töten, ein Gutherziger wird die Seinigen Heilen und das Gift wird die Gegner mit schwachem Enthusiasmus auf die eigene Seite ziehen."

„Ist es überhaupt möglich, mit diesen Fähigkeiten eine gutherzige Explosion auszulösen? Alles diese Dinge sind zweischneidige Schwerter- wenn ich die Kräfte einsetzte, werde ich selbst immer abhängiger von dunkler Magie und werde jeglichen Ankerpunkt zum Guten verlieren."

„Es ist möglich, aber nicht sonderlich einfach. Andere Drachen geben dir andere Kräfte, die weniger korrumpierend aber auch weniger mächtig sind. Das ist der Preis: Dein Leben gegen die Versuchung der absoluten Herrschaft."

„Bist du dir absolut sicher, dass du das noch immer willst, Eliza?" fragte Regulus mit einem besorgten Blick. Ihm war klar, was ein Herrscher mächtiger und grausamer als Voldemort bedeuten würde.

„Die andere Wahl ist, gar Nichts zu tun. Ich denke, mein Gewissen ist stark genug und da ich euch niemals werde töten können, werdet ihr mir immer den Spiegel der Wahrheit vorhalten. Die Versuchungen sind nicht so stark- hoffe ich."

„Es gibt keine Absicherung, dass du nicht ihnen nicht verfällst" erinnerte Caesarion, „Es folgt womöglich ein Krieg, in dem du gezwungen sein wirst, deine Grenzen vollkommen auszunutzen. Ich darf dich nicht dazu zwingen, meinen Willen auszuführen. Aber diese Kräfte werden das tun und dann wirst du sehen, was es wirklich bedeutete, ein Skyrim zu sein."

„Oder aber ich werde dich umkehren..."

„Darüber" warf Thales ein, die Stirn ein wenig in wütende Falten gelegt (vermutlich weil die bildliche Reinkarnation Caesarions und somit sein eigener Statusfall sich näherten), „Solltet ihr erst diskutieren, wenn es wahrhaft funktioniert hat. Mit der bisherigen Erfolgschance ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass du einfach nur stirbst und Caesarion dann zwei Skyrim zu seiner Verfügung hat. Vergiss nicht, Eliza Potter, wer der mächtigere Zauberer von uns beiden ist- ich war der erste Skyrim überhaupt und meine Macht übertrifft deine um vieles, so wird es auch bleiben, nachdem Caesarion sich deiner bemächtigt hat. Es wird auf ewig mein Erbe bleiben und du wirst auf ewig mein Untertan in der Drachenfeste sein."

„Ich dachte, es wäre immer der jüngste Skyrim, der als ‚König' die Dinge hier oben regelt- sprich wäre das entweder Regulus oder ich selbst."

„Regulus hat aber sein Recht nicht angenommen und es gab seit Ewigkeiten keinen König hier" korrigierte Thales, „Bis du dich dazu ernannt hast. Die Skyrim wissen, dass nur jemand mit genügend Arroganz es wagen kann, meinen rechtmäßigen Platz einnehmen zu können..."

„Beruhige dich, Thales" befahl Caesarion, seine Stimme gefährlich und Rauch stieg aus seinem Mund, „Ihr seid alle nur Werkzeuge- die Drachen sind die wahren Herrscher der Feuerfeste, nicht ihr lächerlichen kleinen Figuren. Euer Wissen reicht wenige Generationen zurück, während wir alles in uns tragen, was diese und jene Welt bieten können. Wir sind euch in jedem Punkt überlegen und ihr seid nur aufgrund des Flehens der Drachen noch hier: Sie würden sich ohne eure Kabbeleien nur langweilen."

Eliza verbarg ein Grinsen. Caesarion klang tatsächlich gelangweilt, als wäre er dieser Diskussion müde.

„Kannst du sagen, wann Pyre Elizas Seele verlässt?" fragte Aricela und der alte Drache wandte seine Augen der Gestalt in dem Armen der Frau zu.

„In einigen Monaten."

„Wenn wir uns vorbereiten sollen und Eliza nicht vor Schock in den See fällt, wenn die Schmerzen beginnen, solltest du etwas präziser sein" warnte Regulus, Eliza legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

Caesarion schloss die Augen, ehe er sprach: „Leg Pyre zwischen meine Klauen, Aricela."

Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und alle traten mehrere Meter zurück.

Caesarion beugte seinen Hals und stupste die Gestalt mit seiner Nase an. Diese rührte sich, rollte auf den Rücken und beide Drachen starrten einander an. Caesarion öffnete sein Maul, bespickt mit großen goldenen und diamantenen Zähnen, und spie eine kleine, aber stetige Feuersalve über den kleinen Drachen. Dieser erwiderte das Feuer mit aller Kraft und beide Flammen gingen alsbald nahtlos ineinander über.

Die Zeremonie dauerte an und als Caesarion seinen Kopf erneut hob, hielt Eliza den Atem an, das Urteil erwartend.

„Ihre letzte Kraft wird Anfang Juni schwinden. In der Nacht vom sechsten auf den siebten- innerhalb eines dreizehn- Stunden- Fensters."

 _Ein weiteres spannendes Kapitel und langsam nähern wir uns der Zielgeraden. (Sag ich schon seit zwei Kapiteln, aber naja...)_

 _Hier habe ich nun (nachträglich) auch einen Fragenkatalog erstellt, der bei dem Originalkapitel auf Harrypotter-xperts ebenfalls schon fehlt._

 _Das soll jedoch Dein Schaden nicht sein, daher..._

 _ **1.-**_ _Die Szene mit Harry im Krankenflügel kennen wir ja bereits aus Buch und Film._ _ **Wie war sie Deiner Meinung nach in dieser Version aufgearbeitet? Sollte Eliza in die Mannschaft eintreten oder würde das Harry weniger besonders machen und zudem zu klischeebelastet?**_ _Ich finde, dass Quidditch stets wie ein Anker für Harry war, etwas, worin er einfach gut war- diese Besonderheit herauszunehmen durch Eliza käme mir falsch vor._

 _ **2.-**_ _Es folgt natürlich auch prompt eine Erinnerung an Lucius und Louise. Sie ist praktisch zwei geteilt- daher auch zwei Aspekte in dieser Frage:_ _ **Einmal- Sind die Gefühle von Lucius' Seite aus ehrlich?**_ _Zum zweiten-_ _ **Ist Anne im Recht, dass sie ihrer Schwester 'nachspioniert'?**_

 _ **3.-**_ _Ein kleines bisschen Geschichte der Drachen._ _ **Interessieren Dich diese Zusammenhänge und Verknüpfungen oder willst Du mehr über das Jetzt der Fanfic lesen?**_

 ** _4.-_** _Es wird bereits ein wenig die Existenz von Horkruxen angedeutet, als Dumbledore über die Verbindung von Seele und Geist spricht._ ** _Was für Auswirkungen könnte Elizas Gabe auf den späteren Verlauf und der Vernichtung Voldemorts haben?_**

 ** _5.- Was hältst Du von der Hintergrundgeschichte von Galateia Noir-Black? Klingt das nach etwas, was eine magische Familie tatsächlich tun würde?_**

 ** _6.-_** _Ignatia ist wohl doch nicht die nette Dame, für die sie am Anfang gehalten wurde._ ** _Denkst Du, sie könnte mit der Behauptung richtig liegen, das Slytherins deutlich anfälliger für die Dunkle Seite sind als andere Häuser? Macht es überhaupt Sinn, eine Person (ob nun in der Welt von HP oder hier bei uns) auf ihr Haus zu reduzieren, wie auch Eliza schon kritisiert?_**

 ** _7.-_** _Wir begegnen zum ersten Mal Caesarion und Thales._ ** _Was hältst Du von der Dynamik und Machtverschiebung zwischen den beiden? Was hast Du erwartet?_**

 ** _8.-_** _Caesarion macht Eliza ein Angebot, das sie nicht ablehnen kann._ ** _Sollte sie es dennoch tun?_**

 _ **9.- Sind die Fähigkeiten, welche Eliza erhalten könnte, zu "Mary Sue" oder wurde eine gute Balance gefunden?**_ _Erneut bleibt die Frage:_ _ **Wie wirkt sich diese Entwicklung Deiner Meinung nach auf den Canon von HP aus?**_


	13. Kapitel 13- Homestead

Eliza beendete gerade einen Brief an ihre Mutter, in welchem sie den neusten Stand der Dinge an sie weitergab, als Millicent nach einem höflichen Klopfen in ihren Schlafsaal eintrat.

„Morgen" grüßte Eliza mit einem zaghaften Grinsen, welches breiter wurde, als Millicent es erwiderte.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" fragte die Bullstrode, den Kopf schief gelegt und mit besorgter Miene.

„Könnte besser sein, aber immerhin gibt es einen Hoffnungsschimmer für Pyre."

„Ausgezeichnet" lächelte Millicent, scheinbar nervös mit dem Saum ihres Pullovers spielend.

„Was ist los?"

„Es geht um den Streit zwischen dir und Queenie. Meinst du nicht, du könntest dich wieder mit dir vertragen. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch vor kurzer Zeit verkracht habt und, dass ich gesagt habe, dass Queenie sich wieder fängt, aber das ist doch vollkommen lächerlich. Wir kennen uns jetzt schon seit drei Jahren. Meinst du nicht, dass dieses Gezänke unnötig ist?"

„Sie hat mir vorgeworfen, dass ich Megan zu einem Leben als schwarze Magierin verdamme, weil ich dafür war, dass sie zu ihrer Familie zieht. Sie hat mich als arrogant bezeichnet, wegen dieser bescheuerten Bestimmung, für die ich nichts kann!"

„Und das hat natürlich deinen Stolz angekratzt. Aber komm doch runter und schau dir an, wie das auf uns wirkt: Du bekommst unglaubliche Macht geschenkt, schreibst gute Noten und machst praktisch Nichts dafür. Die Lockerheit mit der du deine Ziele angehst, grenzt fast schon an Arroganz und weil dir so viel problemlos gelingt, werden die Sympathien nicht gerade verstärkt.

Mir ist klar, was du jetzt denkst: Ist doch nicht mein Problem. Ich habe mir das ja nicht ausgesucht. Aber genau da liegt das Problem. Du kannst dich nicht ewig aus der Verantwortung ziehen. Wir werden nie verstehen können, was du durchmachst. Deshalb darfst du uns nicht vorwerfen, wenn wir eine Auszeit von dieser Abgedrehtheit brauchen."

Eliza starrte Millicent für einige Augenblicke mit offenem Mund an. Die Bullstrode erwiderte den Blick noch immer mit einer gewissen Nervosität.

„Okay" meinte Eliza dann und Millicent atmete auf, „Ich werde mich so oft es geht daran erinnern, versprochen. Auf jeden Fall brauchen wir jetzt erst einmal eine Krisensitzung. Ich gehe Queenie wecken, wenn du dich um die Jungs kümmerst."

„Kein Ding."

„Danke nochmal, Millicent. Wenn ich mich nochmal wie ein Idiot benehme, darfst du mir gerne eine Kopfnuss verpassen."

Die Mädchen lachten und trennten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum voneinander. Eliza öffnete die Tür zu Queenies Schlafsaal und weckte die Greengrass vorsichtig.

„Komm Queenie, aufstehen. Wir müssen was besprechen."

„Geh weg" grummelte Queenie und versuchte, sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf zu ziehen, doch erfolglos. Eliza pikste ihre Freundin mit einem breiten Grinsen in die Seite. Die extrem kitzelige Queenie zuckte sofort zusammen und saß nun aufrecht in ihrem Bett.

„Was willst du denn hier?"

„Mich entschuldigen- dafür, dass ich so..." Doch Eliza konnte ihren Gedanken nie zu Ende sprechen, da Queenie sofort aufgesprungen war und die Potter in eine feste Umarmung schloss.

„Ich war so kurz davor, mich selbst zu entschuldigen. Es tut mir so unglaublich Leid, dass ich dir so bescheuerte Sachen an den Kopf geworfen habe."

„Wir waren beide ein bisschen bescheuert. Aber, wenn dich jemals etwas stört, dann sag es mir sofort. Mir ist einfach nicht klar, wie die Dinge, die ich tue oder sage, bei anderen rüberkommen. Glaubst du- glaubst du, dass sich das ändern wird?"

„Mit Sicherheit. Du bist ja ein kluger Kopf und zusammen halten wir dich auf der Bahn."

Eliza atmete erleichtert aus.

„Komm jetzt- die Jungs und Millicent warten in meinem Schlafsaal auf uns."

„Ist wieder etwas passiert. Mit Pyre meine ich?"

„Wenn du nicht willst, kannst du auch gerne weiterschlafen..."

„Bist du noch ganz dicht? Diese Debatten und Geheimnisse haben mir gefehlt. Ich sag dir, irgendwann will ich bei den Unsäglichen arbeiten. Das wäre so genial!"

Eliza lachte leise und gemeinsam erreichten die Mädchen den Saal der Potter, in dem tatsächlich schon Theo, Blaise, Draco und Millicent versammelt saßen. Letztere hielt eine große Tasse mit dampfendem Inhalt in ihren Händen.

„Warum wurden wir denn nun um diese Uhrzeit so unsanft aus dem Bett geschmissen?" fragte Blaise, den Kopf gegen die Wand lehnend.

In unmissverständlicher Kurzfassung erklärte Eliza, was in der Feuerfeste vorgefallen war. Mit jedem Wort wurden die Jungs wacher, während Queenie aufgeregt versuchte, nicht an ihren Fingernägeln zu knabbern und Millicent nur wissend nickte.

„Diese ganzen Namen" begann Theo, „Caesarion, Thales. Sicher, dass wir nicht langsam einen Ordner mit Informationen anlegen sollten? Uns fehlt schließlich noch immer der genaue Zusammenhang mit den anderen Personen, die du alle so gesehen hast."

Draco nickte zustimmend: „Wir müssen zudem auf jeden Fall lebende Menschen befragen. Leute, die vielleicht etwas wissen könnten. Und vor allem, und ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das sage, aber wir müssen Dumbledore um jeden Preis ins Bild setzen. Wie viel weiß er denn schon?"

„Nicht sonderlich viel, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber vielleicht sollten wir damit anfangen, die Namen zu sammeln."

„Am interessantesten" warf Millicent ein, „Finde ich persönlich Galateia Noir. Vor allem angesichts dieser ganzen Sirius Black Geschichte. Außerdem ist es die Person, für die wir am Längsten brauchen werden."

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Blaise neugierig und fokussierte die Bullstrode mit seinen braunen Augen.

„Nun ja- wir haben noch Tiberius und Hettie, Luise und jetzt noch Thales und Caesarion zur Auswahl. Tiberius können wir über die Bücher aus Malfoy Manor herausfinden, oder in jeder Bibliothek einer reinblütigen Familie. Hettie wird schwieriger, aber wenn wir Tiberius haben, finden wir den Rest so heraus. Über Luise wissen wir schon fast alles und vorerst sollten wir Anne damit in Ruhe lassen."

„Ist euch aufgefallen, dass der Dreh-und Angelpunkt bisher immer Lucius Malfoy war?" stellte Draco fest.

„Er ist der Bruder und Schwager von Tiberius und Hettie, der ehemalige Geliebte von Luise, der angeheiratete Cousin von Galateia. Und er war ein Anhänger von Ihr- Wisst- schon- wem, jemandem, durch den du Caesarion überzeugen konntest, die Leben zu retten."

„Aber warum lässt Pyre das zu? Warum ausgerechnet diese Sachen."

„Wenn du auch die Zukunft sehen kannst, dann würde ich glatt vermuten, dass mein Vater irgendeine wichtige Rolle spielen wird. Vielleicht müssen wir Dinge über ihn wissen, um für alle Fälle gerüstet zu sein."

„Oder vielleicht" begann Queenie, „da steckt noch mehr dahinter. Möglicherweise stehen wir am Anfang von etwas viel Größerem als nur Erbstreitigkeiten und Macht?"

„Mein Vater ist besessen von Macht" stellte Draco nüchtern fest, „Er wird alles versuchen, um mehr davon zu bekommen."

„Was wissen wir bisher über seine Taktiken?" begann Blaise, antwortete sich jedoch selbst, „Also von Pyre haben wir erfahren, dass ihm seine Familie nicht so wichtig ist, wie er sich selbst. Er akzeptiert nichts weniger als den ersten Platz. Außerdem ist er herzlos, rachsüchtig und ruchlos. Er kennt viele Geheimnisse rund um die reinblütige Gemeinschaft, weshalb es mich nicht wundern würde, wenn er auch dort die Fäden zieht. Mit Sicherheit war auch er es, der Crouch Jr in den Kreis der Todesser gebracht hat. Sie kannten sich."

„Aber wie denn?"

Blaise schwieg, doch Eliza beendete den Gedankengang: „Vielleicht über das Ministerium. Crouch hat seinen Sohn mit Sicherheit mitgenommen und Lucius geht dort noch heute ein und aus."

„Was glaubt ihr, plant er?"

„Die Auslöschung aller Muggelstämmigen und die Unterwerfung der Muggel" schoss Draco sofort heraus, „Das ist klar wie Veritaserum. Was er allein im letzten Jahr veranstaltet hat und was er versucht hat, mir weiß zu machen..."

„Glaubst du, er will dich benutzen?"

Auf Theos Frage hin herrschte Stille. Alle sahen zu Boden. Nur Draco blickte erschrocken und verängstigt zugleich in die Augen seines besten Freundes.

„Glaubst du...glaubst du das denn?"

„Nach allem was wir gehört haben, würde es mich nicht wundern. Er schreckt nicht davor zurück, Unschuldige für seine Zwecke zu missbrauchen" flüsterte Theo, „Er hatte nicht genug Kontrolle über Harry oder das Weasley- Mädchen, weshalb er letztes Jahr gescheitert ist. Aber er weiß jetzt- so wie wir- dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, dass Voldemort zurückkehren kann. Mit Sicherheit arbeitet er jetzt an einem Plan, oder sogar an mehreren, um ihn zurück zu bringen."

„Du musst aus dem Manor verschwinden" kam es da unvermutet von Queenie, „Aus seiner Reichweite heraus. Je weniger er mit dir zu tun hat, desto weniger kann er dich kontrollieren."

„Aber dann würde ich meine Mutter im Stich lassen!"

„Der Plan ist noch nicht ganz ausgereift...da gebe ich dir Recht."

„Sie könnte zu Tiberius fliehen- irgendwo in Australien wäre sie in Sicherheit. Lucius hat die Spur seines Bruders bestimmt nicht so lange verfolgt oder verfolgen lassen. Immerhin ist das ganze schon fast zwanzig Jahre her."

„Glaubt ihr, wir können eine Wiedervereinigung auf die Beine stellen?"

„Wie meinen?"

„Naja- Galateia, Narzissa und Tiberius. Wie wäre es, wenn wir aktiv anfangen, die Geschichte aufzuarbeiten. Die Beteiligten haben sich definitiv zu lange in den Schatten versteckt. Außerdem hat auch Harry ein Anrecht darauf, Tiberius kennen zu lernen. Immerhin sind wir miteinander verwandt"

„Wir sollten es auf jeden Fall versuchen und das sobald wie möglich..."

„Natürlich!" rief Blaise unvermutet aus, „Da hätten wir auch echt früher drauf kommen können."

„Was denn?"

„In den Sommerferien findet doch dieses relativ wichtige internationale Sportevent statt. Auch bekannt als Endspiel der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft. Wir können problemlos dafür sorgen, dass alle, die wir da haben wollen, da sind. Und man trifft sich ja auch mal zufällig auf einem großen Gelände."

„Du bist genial, Blaise!"

„An Karten zu kommen ist auch kein großes Problem, wenn man gut plant. Sobald wir die Zustimmung der anderen drei haben, können wir ein Datum, Uhrzeit und Ort festlegen und schon ist die Sache erledigt."

„Aber was machen wir mit Draco so lange?"

„Vorerst werde ich im Manor bleiben. Ich muss den Zeitplan meines Vaters...Lucius herausfinden, damit wir nicht zufällig mit ihm zusammenstoßen. Danach können wir uns auftrennen, Mum geht mit Tiberius ans andere Ende der Welt und ich verschwinde aus dem Manor."

„Aber wohin dann? Zu einem Reinblut kannst du nicht gehen, damit fallen Queenie, Theo und ich schon mal raus. Blaise' Mutter ist einfach zu überreden vor allem, weil sie Lucius nach dem Verschwinden seiner Frau als Freiwild betrachten wird."

„Sie ist die Schwarze Witwe und würde sich nur zu gerne sein Geld unter den Nagel reißen. Nur, dass Lucius sich sicherlich nicht so einfach ausschalten lässt."

„Ihr nehmt das alles doch sehr gelassen" stelle Eliza kopfschüttelnd fest, „Aber damit bleibt nur noch unser Haus oder natürlich Remus."

„Der Grimmauldplatz erscheint mir als ein Sicheres Versteck, ohne ein Versteck zu sein. Er darf nicht denken, dass ich mich aktiv von ihm trenne, sondern er muss annehmen, dass ich einen guten Grund dafür habe."

„Für eine Geschichte haben wir noch Zeit..." begann Eliza, aber eine hohe schrille Stimme unterbrach sie.

„DENK AN MEINEN LETZTEN!"

„Der Junge bleibt hier, Vernon..."

Eine tiefere, kratzende Stimme überschnitt sich mit der der Frau: „Der Zauber bricht, wenn du volljährig wirst oder, wenn du diesen Ort nicht mehr dein zu Hause nennst."

Minerva mischte sich in den Stimmen-Pool: „Die schlimmste Sorte von Muggeln, die man sich vorstellen kann." „Die einzigen Verwandten, die er noch hat."

„Ich halte dich nicht für eine Platzverschwendung, Harry."

„Töte mich an seiner Stelle!"

„Eliza?" das war eindeutig Millicent, „Oh, Merlin sei Dank, sie hat sich wieder gefangen."

„Was ist passiert?" fragten Queenie und die Jungs sofort.

„Eine äußerst verwirrende Aneinanderreihung von verschiedenen Schnipseln."

„Hast du etwas gesehen?"

„Nein- es waren nur Stimmen. Ein paar kenne ich, aber sonst. Dumbledore hat gesprochen, und Professor McGonagall. Das letzte war Lily und es war eine tiefe männliche dabei, die mir seltsam bekannt vorkommt..."

„Hagrid vielleicht?"

„Nein, kratziger und mit einem anderen Akzent..."

„Und was haben sie gesagt?"

„Es ging um jeden Fall um Harry- dann muss die eine Stimme zu Petunia gehört haben. Sie hat gesagt, dass ‚der Junge' hier bleibt. Die tiefe Stimme hat dann gesagt, dass irgendein Zauber bricht, wenn er siebzehn wird oder einen Ort „nicht mehr sein zu Hause nennt". Was auch immer das bedeuten soll."

„Wenn Dumbledore dabei war, sollten wir ihn auf jeden Fall fragen. Er muss wissen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat" stellte Draco fest.

Eliza nickte zustimmend. Der Schulleiter würde diese Fragen hoffentlich aufklären können. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er es musste. Zudem hatte auch er es verdient, genauestens zu wissen, was sich im Juni ereignen würde. Oder könnte.

„Vielleicht will uns das sagen, dass Draco zu Harry ziehen soll?"

„Aber das würde alle dort in große Gefahr bringen. Lucius findet das heraus und eine gute Erklärung gibt es dafür nicht" meinte Blaise kopfschüttelnd.

„Da fällt mir etwas ganz anderes ein. Manchmal. Ich habe mit unserem Schulleiter gesprochen. Tut mir Leid, aber irgendwie ist mir das entfallen. Er hat mir so ein bisschen was über Galateia erzählt"

In der nächsten halben Stunde holte Eliza rasch auf, was sie unabsichtlich verschwiegen hatte.

„Mir schwirrt einfach zu viel im Kopf herum. Langsam wird es schwer, die Realität mit diesen Schnipseln nicht zu verwechseln. Das Denkarium hilft da nur bedingt weiter- leider. Mir kommt es manchmal so vor, als wär ich in der falschen Zeit geboren für so etwas. Aber genug davon. Sollen wir unseren Plan trotzdem so weiter verfolgen?"

„Auf jeden Fall" meinte Theo, bereits einige Notizen auf ein Pergament schreibend. Seine Protokolle waren erwiesenermaßen die besten, „Hier ist so die grobe Linie. Auf jeden Fall werden wir Harry einbinden müssen. Von dem, was wir wissen, wird es irgendwann auf einen Kampf herauslaufen zwischen ihm und Voldemort, während Lucius im hinteren Vordergrund seine Pläne verfolgt. Folge: alle Unschuldigen aus der Schusslinie."

„Ausgezeichnet. Jetzt lasst uns aber wieder ins Bett gehen. Morgen ist Halloween und ich habe keine Lust, die ganze Nacht durchschlafen zu müssen, weil wir jetzt so lange herumhängen..." Mit diesen Worten hob Millicent die Tafel auf und alle schlichen zurück in ihre Räumlichkeiten. Eliza schlief zum ersten Mal seit gefühlten Monaten gut durch, auch wenn sie bereits vier Stunden später erneut aufstehen musste.

Die Große Halle war zur Feier des Tages außerordentlich geschmückt. Es war Sonntag, doch die Großzahl der Schülerschaft stand bereits um kurz vor acht vor den goldenen Flügeltüren, um die ersten schaurigen Süßigkeiten zu schnorren.

Die dunkle Wolkendecke verlieh dem Ganzen eine natürliche beängstigende Atmosphäre, während die Fledermäuse und großen Kürbisse besonders die jüngeren Schüler in Aufregung versetzten. Auf dem Slytherintisch stand in großen Karaffen grün gefärbter Kürbissaft, während lebensecht aussehende Schlangen aus funkelndem Kristallglas sich über den Tisch und vorbei an den silbernen Totenschädeln (verziert mit kunstvollen Ornamenten) schlängelten. Pechschwarze Hände hielten dieses Jahr die Schalen mit dem Frühstück, während blutrote Spinnen über die schwarzen, silbernen und weißen Blumensträuße kletterten.

„Man merkt, dass die Schulsprecherin die Hosen an hat" stellte Blaise fest, als sich der Kürbissaft in seinem Pokal blutrot färbte, „Kein Junge könnte je so kreativ sein."

„Außerdem ist sie muggelstämmig, die sind dreimal so gut mit sowas" fügte Draco anerkennend hinzu, als sich sein Essen von selbst auf seinen Teller bewegte. Immerhin konnte man sicher sein, dass man sich nicht versehentlich vergiftete, denn wie immer war die gesamte Dekoration essbar.

Als sie eine dreiviertel Stunde später die Halle wieder verließen, klappte den drei Mädchen der Mund auf. Eingangshalle und Schlossportal waren ebenfalls geschmückt. Die großen Spinnenweben ließen Mr Filch die Haare zu Berge stehen, während in den Ecken und auf der Marmortreppe alte Festumhänge schwebten. Unsichtbare Gestalten hielten Zauberstäbe, Fächer und hatten Hüte auf dem Kopf. Ein großer schwarzer Kronleuchter hing schief von der Decke, die verrosteten Glieder seiner Befestigung quietschten im Zug. Eine Gruppe von Siebtklässlern kam gerade die Marmortreppe hinab, die Gesichter in verschiedenen Stärken geschminkt, und stürzten sich hinaus in Richtung Hogsmeade.

„Langsam übertreiben sie es aber doch" stellte Queenie fest, als sie feststellten, dass zwei Rüstungen nun zu beiden Seiten des Gemeinschaftsraumes postiert waren, durch deren Visiere es grünlich funkelte. Merlin sei Dank war der Gemeinschaftsraum jedoch noch in seinem ursprünglichen Zustand. Vielleicht war er auch so schon gruselig genug?

„In einer viertel Stunde treffen wir uns mit den Jungs vor dem Portal!" erinnerte Millicent, doch ihre Freundinnen verdrehten nur die Augen. In gemütliche Umhänge gehüllt, Geld in den Taschen und mit einer Menge Aufregung im Bauch fanden sie sich tatsächlich zu sechst vor dem Portal ein, vor dem sich eine lange Schlange aus Schülern gebildet hatte, die ungeduldig darauf warteten, von Filch durchgelassen zu werden.

Daphne kam alleine die Marmortreppe hinunter und verschwand unauffällig in der Großen Halle. Wenig später näherten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine. Ersterer sah ein wenig niedergeschlagen drein, da fiel Eliza ein, dass er vermutlich keine Erlaubnis hatte, ins Dorf zu gehen. Sie blickte auf ihren eigenen Pergamentumschlag hinab, in dem sich die Unterschrift ihrer Mutter befand und drehte ihn zwischen den Fingern. Wie sie Professor McGonagall kannte, waren sie mit mehreren Zaubern zum Schutz gegen Fälschung belegt. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie auch, dass Harry keine hatte.

Snape hatte die Erlaubnis nie eingesammelt, weil ihm der Papierkram auf den Geist ging, weshalb er es an Mr Filch abgetreten hatte, der sich nicht traute, dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin zu widersprechen. Vielleicht wollte er es auch gar nicht.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Queenie besorgt, „Wieder eine Erinnerung?"

Doch Eliza schüttelte den Kopf und fasste einen Entschluss, steckte das Pergament in ihre Tasche und wandte sich an ihre Freundinnen: „Ich bleibe heute hier. Vielleicht komme ich später nach, okay?"

„Aber warum...?"

Eliza war jedoch schon aus der Reihe verschwunden und schlich sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne von den Gryffindors bemerkt zu werden. Rasch legte sie die warme Kleidung ab und zog sich um. Wenig später verabschiedete sich von einer verwirrten Millicent und Queenie, die alsbald durch das Portal verschwunden waren.

„Hallo" begrüßte sie da eine vertraute Stimme. Sie drehte sich zu Harry herum: „Hi."

„Gehst du nicht nach Hogsmeade?"

Eliza schüttelte den Kopf und setzte ihre beste Leidensmiene auf: „Hab meine Erlaubnis zu Hause vergessen und meine Mum hat sie bisher nicht gefunden."

„Aber Professor McGonagall könnte sie dir sicherlich auch geben, oder?"

„Leider nicht. Schließlich ist sie nicht mein Vormund im rechtlichen Sinne."

Harry nickte verstehend, die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans steckend: „Was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Vielleicht finde ich ein Geschwister, das Zeit mit mir verbringen will?"

Als er lächelte, die grünen Augen leuchtend mit Freude, lief Eliza ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken und sie wusste in diesem Moment, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Spaziergang durchs Schloss?" schlug Harry nach einer längeren Schweigeminute vor und die beiden Potters machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg, die Marmortreppe hinauf und die Treppen hinab in den Kerker.

„Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie ihr euch hier wohlfühlt" kommentierte Harry, als Eliza auf die Wand zum Gemeinschaftsraum deutete, „Einmal eine Stunde darin war mir persönlich schon genug. Du musst dir unbedingt unseren Gemeinschaftsraum anschauen, wenn du das darfst."

„Wird schon erlaubt sein" wank Eliza ab.

„Wie geht es dir eigentlich so?" fuhr Harry fort, seine Augen ein wenig besorgt.

„Es lässt sich schwer beschreiben. So ein paar Entwicklungen haben mich unangenehm überrascht, vor allem in Hinsicht auf diese ganze Schicksals- Angelegenheit."

In Kurzfassung und ein, zwei Details absichtlich weglassend brachte sie ihren Bruder auf den Stand der Dinge. Harry schluckte ein oder zweimal, hörte jedoch bis zum Ende zu und nickte dann. Er klopfte ihr auf die Schulter: „Wir kriegen das schon hin, irgendwie. Aber es ist gut zu wissen, dass du nicht auch stirbst."

Eliza lachte: „Das würde ich mir nie verzeihen. Glaubst du, es war eine gute Entscheidung, Caesarion auf die Welt loszulassen?"

„Ich vertraue da deinem Urteil mehr als meinem. Mit solchen Sachen kenne ich mich nicht wirklich aus. Irgendwie kommt mir diese ganze Sache mit der Prophezeiung noch immer etwas schwammig vor. Ob die wirklich existiert und wenn ja, was bringt es dir, zu wissen, was du tun musst? Wahrsagen ist so ungenau..."

„Keine Ahnung, ob es was bringt. Auf jeden Fall werde ich versuchen, es herauszufinden. Das bin ich uns allen, glaube ich, schuldig."

„Kannst du...kannst du mir erzählen, was du über unsere Eltern weißt? Und damit meine ich alles. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du mir nicht alles erzählst."

„Was weißt du denn schon über sie?"

„Nicht sonderlich viel, um ehrlich zu sein. Mir wird immer gesagt, dass ich aussehe wie Dad, aber Augen von Mum habe. Im Spiegel Nerhegeb habe ich sie gesehen, unsere ganze Familie...Aber ich weiß nicht, wie sie waren. Keiner konnte mir da viel zu sagen."

„Zuerst musst du wissen, dass unser Dad, also James, ziemlich gut mit Sirius Black befreundet war. Ungefähr so wie du und Ron und Hermine, sie haben alles zusammen durchgemacht und waren mehr wie Brüder, als Freunde. Er hat Black geholfen, von seiner Familie zu entkommen, und Sirius war später der Geheimniswahrer unserer Eltern. Außerdem ist er dein Patenonkel."

„Ein Massenmörder? Du machst Witze, oder?"

„Nein, es ist mir vollkommen ernst. Nach allem, was ich gesehen habe, halte ich ihn für unschuldig."

„Aber was ist ein Geheimniswahrer eigentlich?"

„Ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht, aber wenn man einen bestimmten Zauber über ein Haus legt, kann niemand dieses Gebäude finden, außer denjenigen, die vom Geheimniswahrer davon erfahren haben. Das heißt, Voldemort hätte unsere Eltern nie gefunden, wenn..."

„Wenn Black seinen Job gemacht hätte."

„Aber er hätte sie nie betrügen können und er hat es nicht. Lily wollte, dass Sirius dich aufnimmt, wenn James und ihr etwas passiert. Wenn sie sterben, sollte er seine Rolle als Pate übernehmen, was nur Sinn macht, wenn er sie nicht verraten kann."

„Weil sie, wenn er der Geheimniswahrer gewesen wäre, niemals hätten sterben können" überlegte Harry laut und nickte, „Das macht Sinn, ja. Aber was ist mit Mum- oder Lily."

„Ihre beste Freundin war jemand namens Alice, die Mutter von Neville Longbottom glaube ich. Sie hat sich damals in Dad verliebt, weil er sie respektierte und sie war extrem klug. Aber wenn du mehr wissen willst, dann solltest du mit jemandem reden, der sie wirklich gekannt hat..."

„Wen meinst du?"

„Professor Lupin. Er kannte sie sehr gut."

„Es ist so schwer zu glauben, dass ich gleichzeitig alles über sie wissen will und auch nicht. Es hat Nichts mit Angst zu tun, aber vielleicht werde ich nie das Gefühl haben, genug zu wissen. Reicht es mir nicht aus, mit Gewissheit sagen zu können, dass sie gute Menschen waren?"

„Die Frage kannst du dir nur selbst beantworten" erwiderte Eliza aus einem Gefühl heraus. Als hätte sie das schon einmal gesagt und es hätte geholfen.

Sie näherten sich nun einem Korridor, an dessen Ende ein Portrait hing. Eliza war noch nie in dieser Ecke des Schlosses gewesen, und doch beschlich sie ein überkam sie eine Heimeligkeit. Zugehörigkeit kam ihr in den Kopf, als Harry ein Wort zu dem Bild der Fetten Dame sagte und diese mit einem skeptischen Blick auf Elizas Gesicht aufschwang.

„Es wird dir sicher gefallen. Ich kenne niemanden, der den Gemeinschaftsraum nicht mag."

„Das wird dir jeder Slytherin bestätigen können. Wie läuft eigentlich das Quidditch Training?"

„Momentan eher schleppend, weil ich einen der Schulbesen benutzen muss. Es gab sowohl schon bessere als auch schlechtere Modelle."

„Verstehe."

„Spielst du eigentlich Quidditch?"

„Nicht wirklich, nein. Nicht, dass es mir keinen Spaß macht, aber ich bin weder gut genug, noch so ehrgeizig, um ins Team zu kommen."

Elizas nahm aktiv den Raum war, in dem sie sich befand. Das an manchen Stellen ausgeblichene Rot und Gold, die freundlichen Gesichter auf den Gemälden an der Wand, der prasselnde Kamin, die bequemen Sessel davor sowie die von schlichten Vorhängen verhangenen Fenster.

„Willkommen in Gryffindor" sagten mehrere Stimmen nun gleichzeitig in ihrem Kopf.

Das Bild überlagerte sich mit dem aus anderen Jahreszeiten und Jahrzehnten. Große und kleine Gestalten liefen wie in Zeitraffer an ihr vorbei, Gesichter bekannt und unbekannt, lachend, weinend. Ohne Vorwarnung hörte sie eine ihr nur allzu bekannte Stimme in ihrem Kopf, weiblich, sanft. Sie wechselte sich nun unregelmäßig ab mit einer von Tränen durchsetzten.

Beide Frauen sangen eine beruhigende Melodie, ein Schlaflied. Dann auf einmal sah Eliza es vor sich. Zuerst Lily, mit einem Bündel in ihrem Arm, auf und ab schreitend, es sanft in ihren Armen wiegend. Danach Anne, die ein ähnliches Bündel an sich drückte und mit gebrochener Stimme, leise vor sich hin sang, Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. Unerwartet schob sich eine dritte Stimme unter die der anderen Frauen, ein anderes Lied singend, eine andere Melodie. Diese Frau war hochgewachsen, größer als Anne und Lily, mit kurzem blonden Haar und blauen Augen. Sie war über eine Krippe gebeugt, diese sanft schaukelnd, in der ein Baby mit Blitznarbe lag und schlief. Fahles Mondlicht lag über der Szenerie, bis plötzlich alle drei Frauen gleichzeitig nebeneinander standen, oder knieten.

Eliza blinzelte und mit dieser kleinen Bewegung waren sie verschwunden.

Sonnenlicht flutete durch die Fenster herein und Harry wandte sich erneut Eliza zu, offensichtlich ihr Urteil erwartend.

„Wow" sagte sie einfach nur, „Es ist toll hier."

„Du solltest mal da sein, wenn viel los ist und Fred und George sich etwas ausgedacht haben. Dann macht es hier richtig Spaß."

„Dass hier überhaupt jemand irgendetwas arbeitet, ist ein Wunder. Ich würde die ganze Zeit nur schlafen oder lesen."

„Meistens arbeitet hier auch niemand, außer Hermine und Percy natürlich. Hauptsächlich spielen wir Zauberschach oder Essen. Du kannst hier kaum etwas für dich behalten, die Gerüchteküche ist ständig am Brauen. Aber am Ende des Tages gibt es hier niemanden, der wirklich alleine ist. Es ist immer jemand da. Wie eine Art Familie."

„Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere Zuteilung zu den Häusern?"

„Wie gestern. Der schlimmste und beste Tag meines Lebens, warum?"

„Weil ich glaube, dass viele Slytherin immer nur als diejenigen darstellen, die einander betrügen und keinen Zusammenhalt haben, weil sie uns nicht wirklich verstehen. Der Sprechende Hut hat damals gesagt, dass in Slytherin wahre Freunde warten. Also warum..."

„Weil ihr euch wie Idioten gegenüber anderen Leuten verhaltet" antwortete Harry schlicht, „Schau dir nur mal Malfoy an, beleidigt am laufenden Meter die anderen Schüler und mir ist noch immer nicht klar, was du mit ihm zu tun haben willst."

Eliza packte ihren Bruder am Arm und zog ihn erneut aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und den Korridor entlang. In einem der verlassenen Klassenzimmer erzählte sie nun den Rest, den sie zuvor so sorgfältig ausgelassen hatte.

„Wir wollen gemeinsam dafür sorgen, dass Draco Lucius nicht zum Opfer fällt, wie so viele andere."

„Soll das heißen, dass die Malfoys mit uns verwandt sind?"

„Über ein paar Ecken, ja. Ziemlich verrückt."

„Allerdings. Das ändert Nichts daran, dass er sich wie ein Idiot benimmt und vor allem gegenüber Ron und Hermine- nein, das kann ich nicht einfach so...und Seidenschnabel erst. Das ist seine Schuld, ganz von selbst."

„Er hat viel Bockmist gebaut, das stimmt. Aber das mit Seidenschnabel wäre auch ohne seine Mithilfe eskaliert. Sobald Lucius von so etwas Wind bekommt, schlachtet er es zu seinem Vorteil aus."

„Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm."

Eliza lachte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Vielleicht bekomme ich ihn dazu, sich bei euch zu entschuldigen. Spätestens wenn er aus Malfoy Manor weg ist, ändert er sich sicherlich. Aber was machen wir als nächstes?"

„Oh, mir schwebt da schon etwas vor. Komm, auf zum Quidditchfeld!"

Mit diesen Worten packte Harry seine Schwester am Arm und zog sie daran durch mehrere Geheimgänge hinab, durch das Portal auf das Schlossgelände und dann weiter zum Quidditchfeld.

Dort angekommen, öffnete er den Schrank mit den Ersatzbesen und überreichte ihr ein altes Modell aus der Sauberwisch Reihe. Sie stießen sich in die eiskalte Oktoberluft, während die Sonne gelegentlich hinter den dunklen Wolken hervorblitzte.

Eliza mochte zwar nicht, wie ihre Nase immer kälter und kälter wurde, aber das Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit und des Windes in ihren Haaren waren unersetzlich. Harry zeigte ihr, wie genau man eine richtige Kurve flog, die bei ihm jedoch deutlich einfacher aussah. Für einen Looping war Eliza dann doch nicht kühn genug, doch Harry lachte sie nur an, während er kopfüber von seinem Besen baumelte.

„Komm schon, Eliza. Es tut auch nicht weh, versprochen! Mach einfach die Augen zu und vertrau mir, okay."

Mit zitternden Händen, ihre Brille vorsichtshalber in ihre Hostentasche schiebend, umklammerte Eliza nun den Besenstiel, schloss die Augen und wartete.

„Bleib ganz ruhig und lehn dich jetzt ganz sanft zur Seite."

Eliza tat wie ihr geheißen, „Noch ein bisschen. Lass dich fallen."

In Eliza drehte sich alles, während sie langsam mit dem Kopf unter ihrem Bauch umherschwebte.

„Jetzt mach die Augen auf."

Sich nicht ganz selbst vertrauend, folgte sie seinen Anweisungen und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Sehr gut" er grinste, „Jetzt gib mir deine Hände. Deine Beine werden dich festhalten."

Es war nur halb so schwer wie gedacht. Als sie ihre Hände mit Harrys Fingern verschränkte, und er sie fest packte und mit einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung sie wieder in eine aufrechte Haltung drehte, der Besen erneut unter ihr, wurde Eliza klar, dass ihr niemals etwas passieren würde, solange er da war.

„Okay. Jetzt mach es mir nach" meinte Harry wenige Minuten später, als Eliza sich erneut beruhigt hatte.

Er drehte ein einfaches Looping, langsamer als er ihn vermutlich je geflogen war.

Irgendwie schaffte es Eliza, zwischendurch erneut die Augen schließend, und Harry stimmte ihr lachend zu, dass das genug Flugerfahrung für einen Tag darstellte.

Sie spazierten zurück über das Schlossgelände, hielten am Schwarzen See an, als sie eine bekannte Gestalt mit einem seltsamen Paket unter dem Arm auf sie zusteuern sahen.

Professor Lupin kam mit einem Boot, wie ein Erstklässler, über den See auf sie zu gefahren. Die Geschwister starrten ihn mit einem fast identischen Ausdruck der Verwirrung entgegen, während er herauskletterte und das Boot mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes zurück zu den Docks schickte.

„Guten Morgen" grüßte Remus sie gut gelaunt.

„Guten Morgen, Professor" erwiderten die Schüler und Eliza legte fragend den Kopf schief.

„Das ist ein Grindeloh, ich habe in frisch gefangen und bringe ihn jetzt hoch ins Schloss, wo er darauf wartet, allen zu zeigen, wie man ihn besiegen kann."

Der Professor schien äußerst gut gelaunt angesichts dieser Tatsache und die drei gingen, in ein angenehmes Gespräch über magische Wesen vertieft, gemeinsam über das Gelände zurück zum Schloss.

In seinem Büro angekommen, bot er den beiden Teenagern eine Tasse Tee an- natürlich nicht, ohne einen Kommentar zu den Teeblättern.

„Das Lehrerzimmer ist nichts anderes als ein brodelnder Kessel der Gerüchteküche. Wir sind auch nicht viel besser als ihr, vermutlich sogar schlimmer."

„Also glauben Sie nicht an Wahrsagen?" fragte Harry und Lupin schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, dass wir gerne eine Erklärung für die Dinge haben, die wir nicht erklären können. Es gibt wahre Seher, es gibt Prophezeiungen, aber in wie weit Teeblätter den Lauf des Universums voraussagen können... Den Aussagen von Eliza würde ich schon eher vertrauen."

„Eliza hat auch gesagt, dass sie unsere Eltern ziemlich gut kannten."

„Das stimmt, ja. Ich kannte Lily und James beide sehr gut. Eure Mutter, müsst ihr wissen, war das netteste menschliche Wesen, das ich je kennengelernt habe. Sie war für mich da, als niemand sonst da war. Für jeden Schüler hatte sie ein freundliches Wort übrig, stets bemüht um das Wohlergehen ihrer Mitmenschen. Für sie gab es immer etwas Gutes, egal wie sehr diese Person es nicht selbst sehen wollte oder konnte.

Euer Vater, James, dagegen, hatte eine unglaubliche Begabung für das Brechen von Regeln. Er und Sirius waren die klügsten Köpfe damals, bei weitem, und waren so genial wie verrückt in ihrer Arbeit. Kindisch ohne gleichen, ein wenig wie Fred und George Weasley. Als wir älter wurden, als uns allen klar wurde, wie viel ernster die Welt ist, hat das Piesacken anderer Schüler stetig abgenommen und die beiden waren plötzlich die Verfechter der Schwachen und Benachteiligten. Sie haben sich gerne als die großen Brüder bezeichnet."

„War Dad also mal so wie Malfoy?" fragte Harry und sah aus, als würde etwas in ihm ein wenig kaputt gehen.

Remus sah gequält aus, als würde er um die Wahrheit herum reden wollen, doch Harry schien den Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu verstehen. Der Werwolf nickte trotzdem, begann dann jedoch mit einer Erklärung: „Er hat mir, oder eher Lily, erzählt, dass er deutlich zu spät begriffen habe, wie sehr er anderen Unrecht getan und sie verletzt hat. James hat sich selbst immer öfter als versnobten Vollidioten bezeichnet als irgendjemand anderes, er hat es bereut. Wie sehr und Draco sich ähneln, kann ich nicht sagen, aber du musst wissen, dass James niemals jemanden wegen seines Blutstatus verachtet hat."

„Und Sirius Black?"

„Die beiden waren wie Brüder, direkt miteinander befreundet, als sie sich im Zug getroffen haben. Peter und ich kamen erst später zum Dreamteam, aber sie haben sich wortlos miteinander verstanden. Sie haben einander rückhaltlos vertraut, und du musst mir glauben, dass sie einander um keinen Preis verraten hätten. Ich weiß nicht, was damals genau passiert ist, aber Sirius leidet darunter ebenso wie du."

Harry nickte: „Eliza hat mir von der Sache erzählt und auch, dass er mein Patenonkel ist. Wenn die Möglichkeit besteht, würde ich versuchen, seine Unschuld zu beweisen."

Es klopfte an der Tür und nach einem höflichen Herein von Lupin, trat Professor Snape mit einem dampfenden Kelch herein. Er sah ein wenig verdutzt aus, als er Harry und Eliza sah, fing sich aber nach einer Millisekunde wieder.

Eliza konnte erkennen, dass sich Harrys Augen für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks verengt hatten. Sein Misstrauen gegenüber Snape würde vermutlich mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen als das vorangegangene Gespräch.

„Hier ist ihr Trank, Lupin. Frisch gebraut. Im Kerker habe ich noch einen ganzen Kessel voll davon, wenn Sie ihn brauchen sollten."

„Danke, Severus."

Snape nickte, drehte auf dem Absatz um und verschwand schweigend. Eliza, die ahnte, worum es sich bei dem Trank handelte (Anne hatte ihn lange Zeit für Remus gebraut, da dieser miserabel darin war), schwieg und stieß den noch immer skeptischen Harry in die Rippen.

„Ähm...sind Sie noch immer krank, Sir?"

„Nur ein wenig angeschlagen. Professor Snape hat sich bereit erklärt, das Brauen für mich zu überreden, da ein einfacher Fehler verheerende Folgen haben kann" Remus nahm einen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht, „Schade, dass Zucker das Zeug wirkungslos macht. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet, ich muss noch ein paar Klassen vorbereiten und Aufsätze korrigieren."

„Eine Sache noch. Wegen den Dementoren. Im Zug haben Sie ihn verjagt und dabei einen Zauber angewandt. Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie mir beibringen könnten, wie man den wirkt? Beim nächsten Spiel muss ich dafür gewappnet sein."

Remus lächelte, die Narben auf seinem früh gealterten Gesicht verzogen sich: „Natürlich. Alles für Quidditch. Sobald ich wieder gesund bin, können wir anfangen. Eliza?"

„Wenn euch das Recht ist?" fragte sie, vor allem in Richtung Harry. Dieser nickte, die grünen Augen leuchteten hinter seiner Brille hervor.

„Na dann ist es abgemacht. Ich gebe euch Bescheid" mit diesen Worten schickte der Professor sie hinaus.

„Im Zug hast du ja auch mitgewirkt. Weißt du also, wie das funktioniert?"

„Nein, das war so eine indirekte Pyre- Angelegenheit. Aber ich bin äußerst neugierig, diesen Zauber zu lernen. Das ist hochkomplexe Magie, weißt du."

„Das wird super. Endlich mal etwas, worauf ich mich freuen kann. Ohne Besen ist die Welt irgendwie deutlich grauer."

„Das sind nur die Dementoren" grinste Eliza und Harry lachte.

 _Danke fürs Lesen und ich hoffe, Du hast jetzt (oder irgendwann in der Zukunft) genug Zeit, um einen Kommentar zu schreiben. Ein wenig Unterstützung gibt es dafür natürlich auch von meiner Seite:_

 _ **1.-**_ _Es gibt immer mal wieder Krach zwischen Freunden, da sind diese Charaktere natürlich keine Ausnahme. Aber es gibt auch immer einen Schlichter in solchen Fällen- diese Rolle steht Millicent zu._ _ **Was hältst Du von ihrem Charakter und den Unterschieden zum Original?**_

 _ **2.-**_ _Millicent ist zudem meine Methode, Eliza selbst ein wenig zu korrigieren und von dem Beinamen "Mary Sue" wegzubekommen, welcher einem schnell vorgeworfen wird._ _ **Ist mir das gelungen oder balanciert Eliza noch immer auf der Grenze zur Mary-Sue?**_

 _ **3.- Welche von den Strängen der Vergangenheit interessiert Dich persönlich am meisten?**_

 _ **4.-**_ _ **Was hältst Du von dem Plan der Teenager, Draco und Narzissa aus dem Manor zu bekommen- ist das sinnvoll? Was ist mit der Wiedervereinigung all der genannten Personen?**_

 _ **5.-**_ _Eliza lässt ihr erstes Hogsmeade Wochenende für Harry sausen (lügt ihn natürlich wegen des wahren Grundes an), damit er sich nicht so schlecht fühlt._ _ **Ein guter Schritt?**_

 _ **6.-**_ _Was die beiden am meisten verbindet ist, bisher zumindest, noch immer ihr Blut, weshalb es eine logische Entscheidung war, sie darüber reden zu lassen._ _ **Verstehst Du Harrys Gefühl, dass er denkt, er könne möglicherweise nie genug über James und Lily wissen?**_

 _ **7.-**_ _Meine Lieblingsszene aus diesem Kapitel ist der Moment auf dem Quidditchfeld._ _ **Was denkst Du von diesem Moment?**_

 _ **8.-**_ _Anschließend erfährt Harry darüber, dass sein Vater wohl doch ein weniger perfekter Mensch war, als er dachte._ _ **Findest Du, diese Wahrheit kam zu früh und hätte wie im Original erst im fünften Teil folgen sollen?**_

 _Das war es für dieses Kapitel auch schon._

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_


	14. Kapitel 14- Cat, Rat & Dog

_**[Danke an den Gast, der mir einen wunderschönen Kommentar da gelassen hat. Dieses Kapitel ist für Dich!]**_

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war zwar Nichts von der wetterlichen Veränderung außerhalb des Schlosses zu sehen, aber dennoch hielt der Winter mit einem heftigen Schneesturm Einzug und so erwachten die Schüler in der letzten Woche vor den Ferien zu einer gedeckten, knietiefen Schneedecke.

Megan hatte weiterhin Briefe an ihre Freundinnen geschrieben, die mit der Nähe zu Weihnachten immer optimistischer geworden waren, obwohl sie ihre Rückkehr wegen einiger Aufnahmeprüfungen hatte verschieben müssen.

Die Mädchen der dritten Klasse warteten somit mit je einer kleinen Flamme in Händen am Schlossportal an die Ankunft ihres vierten Rades, wie Queenie es bezeichnet hatte. Die Jungs hatten sich zu einer Schneeballschlacht auf das Gelände verzogen. Mit einem Schwall kalter Luft schwang das Portal auf und, in einem dicken roten Mantel, trat grinsend Megan herein und fiel Eliza in die Arme.

„Irgendwie habe ich euch doch vermisst" verkündete sie und sah sich in der leeren Eingangshalle um, „Ich bleibe jetzt noch für die letzte Woche und fahre dann mit den anderen zurück nach London. Meine Tante hat mich gerade bis an die Tore appariert, ein wenig ungut gelaunt, aber immerhin."

„Also steht der Entschluss?" fragte Millicent auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Natürlich. Leute, euch muss doch klar sein, dass ich trotz all unserer Hirngespinste niemals zu einem von euch gezogen wäre. Meine Familie ist mir dafür einfach wichtiger und meine Tante will mich in ihrer Nähe haben."

„Erzähl uns von Durmstrang."

„Also" Megan grinste und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung, „Das Schloss ist nur ein Viertel so groß wie Hogwarts und deutlich mehr Festung als Schloss. Hohe Türme, Mauern und nur ein zentrales Gebäude. Die Räume sind alle klein, damit sie sich schneller aufwärmen. Es gibt quasi keine Feuer und alles wird von magischen Lichtern erleuchtet. Wie unser Gemeinschaftsraum nur in groß, sozusagen. Es gibt keinen richtigen Wald, aber dafür riesige Ländereien mit magischen Tierwesen überall und ihr solltet mal den Wasserfall sehen, der die Bergseen speist. Und unterhalb der Brücke, die das Schloss mit dem Rest verbindet, ist der Grottenhafen, in dem ein Dreimaster das ganze Jahr über liegt. So episch."

„Besser als Hogwarts?" fragte Eliza, angesteckt von der Begeisterung ihrer Freundin.

„Oh ja" Megan schien überzeugt und betrachtete mit einem kurzen abfälligen Blick die Wände des Kerkerkorridors, „deutlich besser. Meine Mitschüler, oder die, die ich bisher kennen gelernt habe, sind auch toll. Sie verstehen zwar kaum Englisch und ich muss mir erst eine Sprache raussuchen. Die reden dort nämlich alles Mögliche, weil die Schüler aus so vielen Teilen Europas kommen. Ich glaube Litauisch wird es werden, weil meine Tante es mir beibringen kann."

„Du musst auf jeden Fall viel schreiben, das haben wir ja schon abgemacht."

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie viel Zeit ich dann reell noch haben werde, aber ich kann es ja mal versuchen. Außerdem will Dumbledore mich noch sprechen, bevor ich gehe. Bin mal gespannt, was er mir zu sagen hat."

„Vielleicht will er dir Glück wünschen oder so?"

„Mh. Der komische alte Kauz hat bestimmt wieder irgendwas vor, unser Schulleiter- Igor Karkaroff- ist zwar nicht halb so charismatisch, aber er lässt uns ziemlich viel durchgehen. Noch mehr als Dumbledore."

„Hast du schon etwas von dieser schwarzmagischen Tendenz mitbekommen, von der immer alle reden?"

„Nicht wirklich, die Quote von Muggelgeborenen nimmt halt jedes Schuljahr ab, weshalb die siebte Klasse zu neunzig Prozent aus Reinblütern besteht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das die Schüler und Lehrer zu verschulden haben. Sie nehmen, wie gesagt, eine große Anzahl auf, von denen viele aber schon durch die Prüfungen fallen. Die, die ich auch machen musste."

„Es gibt eine Aufnahmeprüfung?"

„Natürlich- das Einzugsgebiet ist zu groß für das Gebäude."

Eliza dachte für sich, dass der Mechanismus, der Muggelgeborene von der Schule fernhalten sollte, ziemlich gut versteckt worden war.

„Der Test ist aber richtig fair und selbst für Anfänger machbar. Wo geht ihr denn hin?"

„Raus, die Jungs sind gerade mitten in einer Schneeballschlacht!"

„Oh" Megan sah ein wenig bedröppelt aus, ein wenig peinlich berührt: „Kann ich mir von einem von euch einen Umhang ausleihen- die hier sind neu und waren ziemlich teuer."

„Klar. Warum schleifst du sowas mit dir rum?"

„Ich dachte einfach, es wäre eine gute Idee und würde meinen Eltern gefallen."

Daraufhin herrschte erstmal Schweigen, bis Eliza Megan einen ihrer Umhänge reichte und die vier wenig später zu Draco, Theo und Blaise stießen. Crabbe und Goyle waren hinter ein paar Bäumen verschwunden und formten Schneebälle für ihr Team. Ein wenig entfernt warf Daphne sich gerade hinter eine Deckung, während Pansy voll von Theos Schneeball getroffen wurde.

Eliza stürmte mit leuchtenden Augen zu den anderen Mädchen hin, dicht gefolgt von Millicent (der eindeutig besten Werferin), und formte bereits den ersten Ball. Queenie betrachtete kurz ihre Handschuhe, schnaubte dann kurz kopfschüttelnd und stopfte sie in die Taschen ihres Umhangs. Sie behauptete immer, sie könnte mit ihnen nichts anfangen.

„Achtung!" rief Daphne und zog Eliza nach unten, fing jedoch den schnellen Schneeball auf und pfefferte ihn zurück auf den Angreifer. Die Potter zog sich ihren nervigen Schal aus und formte einen neuen Schneeball, den sie Blaise ungelenk an die Brust warf. Er tat, als wäre er schwer verwundet und sank auf die Knie. Millicent nutzte das gnadenlos aus und kippte ihm einen Arm Schnee über den Kopf.

Eliza sah sich nach ein paar weiteren Bällen nach Megan um, normalerweise immer im Zentrum dieser kleinen Gefechte, doch war sie weit und breit nicht zu erkennen. Ein Schneeball traf Eliza ins Gesicht, woraufhin sie ihre Brille abnehmen musste, eine Hand kurz erhoben, um ihr Handicap anzuzeigen.

„Sie ist in Richtung Schloss gegangen" informierte Daphne kurz darauf, „Ich glaube, sie wollte sich ein wenig aufwärmen."

Eliza nickte, die Stirn gerunzelt, doch Daphne legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Hör zu, Eliza, ich wollte sowieso noch mit dir gesprochen haben. Ich kann mich nicht für mein Verhalten entschuldigen, denn damals war es vollkommen gerechtfertigt und so wankelmütig bin ich nicht. Aber wenn du, wenn ihr wollt, können wir endlich wieder ein geeintes Slytherin sein- ohne nervige Grüppchen, ohne Zickenkrieg. Ich habe mitbekommen, wie gut ihr Queenie tut. Sie hat sich ein richtiges Selbstbewusstsein aufgebaut und ist nicht mehr so naiv wie vor drei Jahren. Ich will nicht in eure kleine Gruppe eindringen, dafür seit ihr viel zu sehr verknotet, aber beim Abendessen zusammen sitzen, Hausaufgaben gemeinsam erledigen. Alles andere wird albern."

Eliza lächelte und nickte: „Es war wirklich albern. Gut begründet, aber unnötig."

Die beiden Mädchen schlugen ein und waren kurze Zeit später wieder in der Schneeballschlacht verwickelt, die bis zum Abendessen anhielt und somit den Dienstagnachmittag beendete.

Ausgelaugt, glücklich und müde stapften sie alle hinein und fanden sich am gut gefüllten Haustisch ein, an dem am heutigen Abend ebenso viel Geschwätz herrschte wie bei den Hufflepuffs. Megan war noch immer abwesend, was Eliza Sorge bereitete.

Sollte Queenie am Ende Recht behalten und Megan würde eine wahre Durmstrang werden? War sie vielleicht jetzt schon der Meinung, dass die Muggel Schuld am Tod ihrer Eltern hatten oder glaubte sie dem offiziellen Bericht, laut dem die beiden auf dem Weg zum Apparierpunkt eine rote Ampel ignoriert hatten und von einem Wagen, der trotz Vollbremsung nichts tun konnte, überrollt wurden? Es war ein Wunder, dass andere Anwesende nicht ebenfalls gestorben waren.

Theo schien ihre Sorgen lesen zu können: „Eliza, du kannst nicht jeden beschützen. Wenn Megan sich abschotten will, dann muss sie das für sich selbst entscheiden."

„Ich weiß, aber trotzdem mache ich mir Sorgen. Wenn auch nur die Hälfte von dem stimmt, was Draco erzählt hat…"

„Lucius erzählt viel, wenn der Tag lang ist und noch besitzt Draco nicht genug eigene Hirnmasse, um es nicht alles nachzuplappern."

„Hey- ich bilde mir ein, dass ich davon langsam abkomme."

„Betonung liegt auf langsam. Trotzdem spricht Lucius immer öfter aus dir, als du selbst."

Draco wandte sich mürrisch seiner Pastete zu, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Alle wussten, dass Theo trotz seiner zynischen Art die Wahrheit sagte, weshalb er manchmal ernster genommen wurde als jedes andere Mitglied der „Verschwörung".

„Warum habt ihr plötzlich alle angefangen, Mr Malfoy so zu hassen? Ich meine, ihr habt euch doch früher so gut mit ihm verstanden" fragte Pansy neugierig. Eliza war erstaunt, dass Parkinson überhaupt zu einer solchen Gefühlseinstellung fähig war.

Draco und Theo tauschten Blicke, ehe der junge Malfoy antwortete: „Lucius ist in jeder Definition des Wortes falsche, einfach unmenschlich. Was er letztes Jahr mit Ginny Weasley abgezogen hat, war eigentlich nur krank. Vor allem, wenn er nicht wusste, was genau dieses Tagebuch in Wahrheit anstellt. Das ist mir klar geworden, nicht zuletzt wegen denen hier" er nickte in Richtung des Gryffindor- Tisch, wo Harry mit Hermine und Ron lachte.

„Irgendwann erzähle ich euch noch den Rest, aber nicht bevor ich es ganz verstanden habe."

Was er meinte war, nicht, bevor sie sich nicht bei der Weltmeisterschaft getroffen hatten und diese Aussprache veranstalten konnten, zwischen all den verstreuten Teilen der Familie Malfoy/Black. Die Mädchen gaben sich mit der Erklärung zufrieden und Pansy bekundete binnen Sekunden ihre Abneigung für Mr Malfoy.

Weihnachten verging relativ ereignislos, Megans Abschied war deutlich weniger emotional als irgendjemand der beteiligten Parteien erwartet hatte und als Eliza bei Dumbledore war, um ihn endlich in den WM-Plan einzuweihen, erfuhr sie, dass der Schulleiter ihre Freundin mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt hatte.

„So kann sie die Geheimnisse nicht verraten. Geheimnisse, die eine Halle von Igor Karkaroff nicht betreten sollten, solange es sich vermeiden lässt."

„Sie trauen ihm nicht?"

„Nein. Vor allem nicht, wenn es sich abzeichnet, das Voldemort irgendwann wieder zurückkehrt. Nun zu eurem Plan: ich muss sagen, dass ihr für Drittklässler äußerst ausgefuchste Ideen ausbaldowert. Allerdings ist es vermutlich eine gute Idee, die alten Geschichten zu entstauben und ich bin neugierig, was dabei herumkommt. Den jungen Mr Malfoy wegzubringen ist auch ein Schritt, den ich früher oder später vorgeschlagen hätte. Allerdings brauchen wir in der Tat eine valide Erklärung für Mr Malfoy. Ich würde persönlich Snape vorschlagen, aber denke ich, dass das dem Jungen nicht gefallen würde. Habt ihr irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

„Als wir darüber gesprochen haben, habe ich verschiedene Schnipsel, die mit Harry zu tun hatten, gehört. Aber zu ihm können wir ihn wohl schlecht schicken."

„In der Tat. Der Grund dafür, dass du das gehört hast, meine ich, war vermutlich meine persönliche Verwicklung in die Entscheidung, dass Harry zu den Dursleys geschickt wird. Sie sind, neben dir, seine nächsten lebenden Verwandten und als solche liegt ein besonderer Schutz über ihnen. Eine Art Blutzauber, dessen volles Ausmaß bisher nicht sichtbar war und dessen ganze Bedeutung vermutlich nie entschlüsselt wird. Etwas Ähnliches ließe sich für Draco nur schwer einrichten, denn ein solches Band wird nur kreiert, wenn sich eine Person aufopfert- und mit dem Leben bezahlt."

„Schade."

„Mein Vorschlag wäre, Draco in den Grimmauldplatz aufzunehmen. Entweder zu dir und Anne, oder zu Professor Lupin in No. 12. Als halb- Black sollte er dort einem besonderen Schutz unterstehen. Seine Mutter könnte sich ebenso dorthin zurückziehen, falls sie nicht mit Galateia oder Tiberius gehen möchte."

„Ich habe persönlich nicht erwartet, dass Sie unseren Bedenken Glauben schenken" bekannte Eliza, „Ich dachte, sie würden es für die kindischen Eigenheiten von Kindern halten."

„Selbst als Kinder seid ihr nicht nur naiv, vor allem dieser Jahrgang erweist sich oftmals als erwachsener als so mancher alter Mann. Ihr erlebt etwas und dadurch reift ihr schneller als ihr es solltet, benehmt euch so anders als andere in eurem Alter. Eure Sorgen und Bedenken erscheinen vielleicht banal, aber sie können sich schnell in etwas Schlimmeres entwickeln. Besonders auf jemanden, der unfreiwillig Vergangenheit und Zukunft erleben kann, sollte man immer zu einem gewissen Grad hören." Dumbledore lächelte Eliza über den Rand seiner Halbmondgläser hinweg an und sie musste grinsen.

„Es hat auch seine Vorteile."

„In der Tat. Ich werde dann mal ein paar Briefe an alte Bekannte aufsetzen und mich um eure kleine Verschwörung kümmern. Mein Name hat vermutlich einen größeren Effekt als der eure, in der Hinsicht bin ich euch noch überlegen."

„Guten Abend, Sir."

In dem Wissen, dass Dumbledore ihnen zumindest ein Problem von ihren Schultern genommen hatte, kehrte Eliza zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der festlich geschmückt war. Ein großer Weihnachtsbaum, magisch erleuchtet, stand bereits seit ein paar Tagen dort herum und die magische Girlande verbreitete mittlerweile ein gedämpftes goldenes Licht, welches den Raum deutlich gemütlicher als gewöhnlich erscheinen ließ.

Auch die anderen waren zufrieden, die Ergebnisse des kurzen Besuchs zu erfahren, wenn auch ein wenig erschrocken, als sie von der Gedächtnis-Veränderung ihrer Freundin berichtete.

Blaise nickte jedoch als erster zustimmend, als er sich gefangen hatte und von den Mädchen war Millicent die erste: „Er hat Recht. Egal, wie sehr wir Megan vertrauen, ein Mann wie Karkaroff hat nicht so viel Ehre, um sie nicht auszunutzen. Etwas, was sie nicht weiß, kann sie nicht verraten."

„Es ist merkwürdig, dass wir alle hier so lässig von einem Krieg ausgehen, von der Rückkehr von Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wem, obwohl es keinerlei Sinn ergibt" meinte Theo, „Ich weiß ja, das Pyre davon gesprochen hat und die Sache letztes Jahr und mit dem Stein der Weisen sind ziemlich verdächtig. Vermutlich hat Dumbledore Recht- wir sind zu erwachsen. Am liebsten würde ich mir darüber Sorgen machen, dass die Tutshill Tornados schon wieder ihr Spiel verloren haben und Ravenclaw jetzt Tabellenführer im Hauspokal ist."

„Unser Leben ist eindeutig zu spannend" stimmte Queenie zu, „Selbst Nagellack ist nicht mehr so interessant wie Geschichten von Eliza."

„Tja, leider steht letzteres nicht zur Verfügung. Die Sendepause hält an."

„Gibt es nicht irgendwelche Trigger oder so?" fragte Queenie, ein wenig schmollend. Blaise verdrehte lachend die Augen, doch Draco sah nachdenklich zwischen der Greengrass und Eliza hin und her.

„Sag mal, Potter, meintest du nicht, dass du im Kontext mit mir ständig irgendwelche Visionen hast?"

„Ja, bisher hat sich das ziemlich geballt. Deshalb habe ich ja so viel überhaupt erst erfahren. Manchmal passiert es aber auch, wenn ich mich an einem bestimmten Ort befinde, an dem etwas passiert ist."

„Wenn unsere Theorie stimmt, dass Lucius der Dreh-und- Angelpunk deiner Pyre- Prophezeiung ist, könnten wir das vielleicht ausnutzen. Gib mir mal deine Hand."

Eliza rappelte sich auf und gab Draco, der vor der Couch saß, ihre Hand. Zuerst geschah nichts, außer angespanntes Schweigen der Gruppe um sie, doch als Draco seinen hoffnungsvollen Blick hob, um Eliza anzusehen, traf es sie erneut ins Gesicht.

Der Raum war äußerst dunkel, nur fahles Licht zwischen zwei Spalten erhellte einige Streifen und die in der Luft schwebenden Staubpartikel. Eliza drehte sich einige Male um die eigene Achse, bis sie einen weiteren Durchgang entdeckte, der sie in einen spärlich helleren Raum führte. Sie befand sich in einer Holzhütte, an der Wand- gehüllt in einen aufwendigen Umhang- lehnte unverkennbar Lucius Malfoy, den Zauberstab gezückt und auf eine bewusstlose Gestalt am Boden gerichtet. Diese trug eine Lederjacke, die langen Haare verdeckten das Gesicht, und wies auch sonst alle Zeichen eines Muggels auf.

„Rennervate" sprach Lucius und als das erste Stöhnen aus dem Mund des Opfers drang: „Obliviate."

Er tat es so lässig, dass Eliza einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Du, Sirius Black" der Potter stockte der Atem, „Wirst heute Abend zu deinem besten Freund James Potter gehen und ihm den Vorschlag machen, Peter Pettigrew, als neuen Geheimniswahrer einzusetzen. Du wirst ihm und seiner Frau erklären, dass Peter durch seine Charakterschwäche ein unwahrscheinlicherer Kandidat wäre als du, dass du zu eindeutig als Geheimniswahrer zu identifizieren bist. Du wirst es als deine eigene Idee ausgeben. Sobald du vom Verrat der Potters erfährst, wirst du Peter Pettigrew nachjagen und ihn töten."

„Hab's verstanden" sagte Sirius mit matter Stimme woraufhin Lucius' Lippen im Anflug eines humorlosen Lächelns zuckte. Mit einem Wimpernschlag waren die beiden disappariert und Eliza fühlte erneut die weiche Oberfläche der Ledercouch an ihren Unterarmen.

„Was hast du gesehen?" fragte Theo sofort.

„Den Beweis, dass Sirius zu hundert Prozent unschuldig war am Tod meiner Eltern. Es war ein abgekartetes Spiel, das Lucius in die Wege geleitet hat. Er hat Sirius irgendwie unbemerkt entführt und ihn dann mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt. Danach hat er ihm die Idee mit einem Rollentausch eingepflanzt, er sollte Peter als Geheimniswahrer vorschlagen und es als seine eigene Idee ausgeben."

„Aber das hilft uns nicht, seine Unschuld am Tod der Muggel zu beweisen" meinte Millicent enttäuscht, „Wir bräuchten so etwas wie einen Blickwinkel. Es wäre so gut, wenn du den Augenblick sehen könntest."

„Bis wir entweder Sirius treffen oder den Ort finden, an dem es passiert ist, sind mir leider die Hände gebunden."

„Wenn du mit diesem Caesarion zusammenhängst kann er es dir vielleicht in die Hände spielen" überlegte Blaise, „Aber dafür müssen wir noch sechs Monate warten und solange will keiner von uns warten."

Plötzlich klingelte es in Elizas Ohren, sodass sie ihre Hände fest dagegen pressen musste. Ein Chor aus sieben Stimmen, oder auch sechs?, sprach gleichzeitig: „Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut."

Sie konnte eine Art Karte sehen, einen Ausschnitt, auf dem ein verschlungener Schrift Wörter zu sehen waren, die zu verschwommen waren, als das Eliza sie lesen konnte.

Die beiden Seiten klappten auseinander und waren plötzlich wie ein Tor in eine andere Szene, einen Zeitungsartikel. Eine knorrige Hand tauchte auf und legte einen Finger auf Rons Gesicht.

Eliza musste sich nicht anstrengen, um zu erkennen, dass die Gestalt die Ratte auf seiner Schulter anvisierte. Die Karte klappte erneut zu und eine heisere Stimme flüsterte „Wurmschwanz".

„Wurmschwanz?" fragte Draco verwirrt, als sie zum vierten Mal in kleinster Kleinigkeit das Gesehene wiederholte, „Das ist nicht sonderlich hilfreich. Und was bringt uns Weasleys Ratte?"

Eliza massierte sich die Schläfen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Antwort würde direkt vor ihrer Nase herumbaumeln und sie könne sie trotzdem nicht erkennen. Es musste etwas wirklich offensichtliches sein und doch wollte es ihr einfach nicht einfallen.

Vielleicht war sie einfach zu müde, um ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken. Die Slytherins verabschiedeten sich voneinander und gingen zu Bett, um nicht vollkommen übermüdet in den letzten Schultag zu starten. Übermorgen würden die anderen Schüler in die Ferien aufbrechen, aber man hatte sich als Gruppe entschieden, im Schloss zu bleiben und gemeinsam den nicht unbeachtlichen Haufen an Hausaufgaben und Zusatzarbeiten zu bewältigen. Die Lehrer schonten ihre Drittklässler nicht und einige waren noch immer ein wenig fertig von der letzten praktischen Parcours-Stunde in Verwandlung.

„Komm schon, Ron" sagte Eliza kopfschüttelnd, „es ist doch nur zu seiner Sicherheit."

„Ein Feuerblitz- und Hermine will ihn so mirnichts-dirnichts auseinander nehmen lassen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, Professor McGonagall und Madam Hooch werden mit äußerster Vorsicht vorgehen" warf Hermine zaghaft ein, allerdings froh, dass die Jungs wieder mit ihr sprachen, anstatt sie zu ignorieren. Eliza hatte in der Tat schon mit ihrer Großmutter gesprochen, die den Fall dem Schulleiter vorgetragen hatte. In wenigen Stunden sollte der Besen wohlbehalten im Turm der Gryffindors ankommen. Harry versuchte unterdessen, nicht allzu betroffen dreinzusehen, aber seine grünen Augen konnten Nichts für sich behalten. Er schien seiner Freundin jedoch nicht halb so viele Vorwürfe zu machen wie Ron.

„Sag mal" wandte sich Eliza an diesen, „Wie lange hast du denn schon diese Ratte?"

„Ähm…sie hat früher Percy gehört, bis er eine Eule bekommen hat- er ist ja jetzt Schulsprecher. Mit Sicherheit schon zehn oder so."

„Die Frau in diesem Laden hat gesagt, normalerweise würden solche Ratten nur drei Jahre alt- was erklärt, weshalb Krätze so matt aussieht. Das hat Nichts" betonte Hermine mit strengem Blick, „Mit Krummbein zu tun."

„Pff" schnaubte Ron, doch Eliza betrachtete die eindeutig fadenscheinige Ratte auf Rons Bein. Sie saß zwischen den Gryffindors in deren Gemeinschaftsraum, da Harry ihr eine eilige Eule mit einem Hilferuf geschickt hatte.

„Du wolltest mir auch noch etwas erzählen" sagte sie zu Harry, sich an die Notiz erinnernd.

„Oh, stimmt ja. Die Weasley- Zwillinge haben mir das hier als eine Art Geschenk vermacht."

Er reichte ihr ein abgenutztes Stück Pergament. Eliza betrachtete ihren Bruder, der zurückfeixte.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut" sagte der Potter und tippte das Pergament mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs an.

Tintenbahnen breiteten sich von der Stelle aus und mit offenem Mund, sprachlos, da sie nicht erwartet hatte, das nun zu finden: die Karte des Rumtreibers.

Mit einem leisen Quieken verschwand Krätze von Rons Bein, sein Besitzer ließ ihn gewähren (Krummbein schlief in Hermines Schlafsaal) woraufhin er davontrappelte.

„Moony…Wurmschwanz…Tatze und…Krone?" fragte Eliza flüsternd, „Krone. Natürlich."

Erneut hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihr nur ein Schritt in ihrem Gedankengang fehlte- ein Schritt, der so offensichtlich sein musste, dass es umso schlimmer war, dass sie ihn nicht gehen konnte.

„Verdammt- es muss hier etwas geben, aber es will mir einfach nicht auffallen" dachte sie für sich, „Irgendeine Verbindung. Das sind die Rumtreiber meines Vaters, von Remus, aber…"

Doch das Geheimnis sollte und wollte sich ihr und den Slytherins nicht offenbaren. Ihre Übungen mit Harry gegen Dementoren waren genauso anstrengend wie der neuerlich begonnene Unterricht. Pyre hatte sich laut Regulus schlafen gelegt, eine Art Meditation, die eine unwillkürliche Verbindung zwischen Skyrim und Drache verhindern sollte.

Es bedeutete gleichzeitig auch, dass keine weiteren Erinnerungen zu ihr durch kamen, auch wenn sie gelegentlich das Gefühl bekam, dass es etwas gab, das sie wissen sollte. Obgleich sie es genoss, eine normale Drittklässlerin zu sein, fuchste es sie regelmäßig, nicht alles zu erfahren.

Der Einbruch von Sirius Black, der Tod Krätzes und die Tatsache, dass Gryffindor die Ravenclaws in einem Spiel, welches seinesgleichen suchte, im Turnier vom ersten Platz kickte zogen wie in einem Schleier an ihr vorbei, sie fühlte sich seltsam getrennt von der Welt. Eine Welt, die mit voller Stärke in den Frühling einzog.

Frühling bedeutete für sie auch, dass Juni langsam aber sicher näher rückte und die Erwartung ließ ihre Finger unruhig kribbeln. Queenie und Millicent waren ein wenig beunruhigt, ließen es sich allerdings nicht anmerken. Blaise war der einzige, der offen etwas über Elizas Zustand verlauten ließ, sich gleichzeitig aber auch am wenigsten zu sorgen schien. Theo und Draco beobachteten sie oftmals, als dachten sie, sie würde plötzlich zu Stein werden oder in Flammen aufgehen.

Das harsche Aprilwetter, abgewechselt mit kalten Frühjahrsstürmen hielt Einzug, die Osterferien kamen und gingen (mit ihnen einige Probetests für die Jahresendklausuren) und setzten die Drittklässler unter noch größeren Stress als selbst die Weihnachtsferien. Die Zahl der Aufgaben häufte sich pro Tag, da jeder sich besonders viel Mühe mit seinen Texten gab. Die Bestnote, schien es, war zum Greifen nahe und doch unerreichbar.

Einige waren nahe dem Nervenzusammenbruch und Elizas Vorrat an Schokolade ging zur Neige.

Am Samstag nach Ostern fand das letzte und alles entscheidende Pokalspiel statt und, wie ein Großteil der Schülerschaft prophezeite, wurde Slytherin in einem anstrengenden, aber gut anzusehenden Spiel von der überragenden Mannschaft unter Wood geschlagen. Harrys Flug auf dem Feuerblitz ließ Eliza kurzzeitig ihren Patriotismus vergessen, und sie sah, dass Draco ein Foulversuch verhinderte. Er hatte zwar einen Arm erhoben, um nach dem Schweif von Harrys Besen zu greifen, ließ es dann jedoch sein. Letztendlich war es gar nicht nötig, da der Schnatz sich geschickt mehrere Meter gen Boden sacken ließ, um Harrys flinken Fingern zu entkommen.

Das Spiel endete mit einem Kopf an Kopf Rennen der beiden Sucher, das Harry mit Bravour beendete und die anschließende Feier der Gryffindors auf dem Feld ließ kein Auge trocken. Selbst ein paar der geschlagenen Slytherins ließen sich vom Jubel des Rests der Schule mitreißen und für einige Sekunden schien der Streit zwischen den Häusern nichtig.

Bis man sich darauf besann, dass einige Grün und andere Rot trugen.

Mai ging rasch vorüber und als die erste Juni Woche sich näherte, näherten sich nicht nur gutes Wetter, sondern auch die Prüfungen. Die Lehrer, allen voran Professor McGonagall, bezeichneten sie als die vorerst wichtigsten Prüfungen, noch mehr, da letztes Jahr keine stattgefunden hatten.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins schien konstant in Schweigen gehüllt und Eliza war froh, wenn sie aus der Schwüle der anderen Klassensäle in die angenehme Kühle der Kerker zurückkehren konnte.

Pyres Abwesenheit schlug sich mittlerweile aktiv auf ihre Gesundheit und ihr Gemüt nieder, selbst Zaubertränke konnte sie nicht mehr begeistern und schien vollkommen zwecklos. Die Melancholie konnte sie einfach nicht verhindern, sie erwachte mit ihr und wurde direkt vor dem Einschlafen daran erinnert. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte jemand ihre eigenen Flügel gekappt und sie in eine andere Welt eingesperrt.

Der erste Juni bildete zugleich den ersten Prüfungstag, durch den Eliza sich mit etwas, das körperlichen Schmerzen gleichkam, durchschleppte. Sie sah die Fragen, schrieb die Antwort hin, aber tat dies mit einem mechanischen Ausdruck in den Augen, der auch ihren Lehrern langsam Sorge bereitete. (Sie wusste nicht, dass sowohl Professor Vektor, als auch Babbling sich bei McGonagall und Dumbledore erkundigt hatten. Auch Professor Snape hatte sie mit einem analysierenden Blick bedacht, so nah an Sorge, wie er es offen zu zeigen vermochte).

Ihre Augen nahem erneut von Zeit zu Zeit eine scharlachrote Farbe an, was sich durch ein Brennen darin bemerkbar machte. Elizas Haut war in bestimmten Licht gräulich, doch ihre Freunde zogen es vor, sie nicht zu stören und damit zu belästigen. Sie ließen sie meistens schlafen, während sie selbst eine Ablenkung von den Prüfungen suchten.

Es war nun der sechste Juni, der Tag, an dem Caesarion seine Fusion mit ihrem Geist angekündigt hatte und an dem sie ihre letzte Prüfung ablegen sollte. Als sie mit Millicent vor dem Schloss eintraf, die Vormittagssonne stand hoch am Himmel, schickte Remus sie sofort wieder hinein und zu Dumbledore.

„Nein, Eliza" sagte er eindringlich, ein wenig abseits von den ebenfalls zu prüfenden Hufflepuffs, „du kannst kaum stehen, geschweige denn zaubern. Du solltest heute am besten so wenig machen wie möglich."

„Was ist mit der Prüfung" meinte Eliza matt. Remus braune Augen betrachteten voller Sorge das junge Mädchen, das so schwach aussah wie er sich vor jedem Vollmond fühlte.

„Die kannst du auch später noch ablegen. Ich brauche hier keinen zweiten Irrwicht, also geh."

„Ja, Sir."

Er legte ihr kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter, ehe sie sich umwandte und mit schweren Schritten zurück in Richtung Schloss wanderte.

Ihre Umgebung verschwamm vor ihren Augen, Jahreszeiten und Uhrzeiten gingen ineinander über- die Verbindung zwischen ihr und Pyre schien sich ständig zu öffnen und zu schließen. Ihr Kopf pochte, ihre Schulterblätter schmerzten und ihre Haut brannte wie Feuer.

Wie sie zu Dumbledore gelangt war, konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Vielleicht war sie geflogen, vielleicht hatte sich ein Schüler ihrer erbarmt. Sie wusste nur, dass sie vor dem Schulleiter stand, der ihr sofort einen Stuhl in eine Liege verwandelte.

„Sie sehen ein wenig matt aus, Eliza" merkte er an, besorgt und freundlich zugleich, „einen Säuredrop?"

„Gerne" erwiderte sie und nahm die Süßigkeit entgegen. Ihre Umgebung wirkte merkwürdig verzerrt und somit schloss sie die Augen.

„Wissen Sie, wie diese Prozedur vor sich gehen soll?" fragte der Schulleiter weiter.

„Nein" Eliza wollte den Kopf nicht schütteln, da es mehr wehtat, als zu sprechen. Sprechen hingegen war anstrengend, „Caesarion wird es durchführen, sobald er bereit ist. Das hier gehört nur zum Vorgeplänkel."

„Hoffentlich hat er wenigstens die Güte, Sie vorzuwarnen."

„Hoffentlich. Ich glaube meine Seele will sich nicht von Pyre trennen. Es fühlt sich so an, als würde ein Teil meiner selbst einfach abgesäbelt" Eliza atmete schwer.

„Pyre ist lange ein Teil deiner selbst gewesen und ihr beide seid dadurch aneinander gebunden. Ihr könnt nur gemeinsam überleben. Vermutlich wird Caesarion in der finalen Sekunde eures Bündnisses Pyres Platz einnehmen und sie verdrängen, um deinen Geist zu retten."

„Geist und Seele, die beiden Begriffe sind verwirrend. Sie scheinen sich so ähnlich…"

„Dein Geist ist deine Erinnerung, deine Persönlichkeit, aber deine Seele ist das Leben. Beide gehören zusammen, eigentlich untrennbar, aber zugleich können sie problemlos ein getrenntes Leben führen. Es ist schmerzhaft, aber möglich. Beide zusammen brauchen einen Körper, um sich zu verknüpfen, eine fleischliche Hülle, wie es sooft heißt. Sie brauchen ein Medium, um wahrlich zu leben. Was gerade passiert ist, dass deine Seele sich von der von Pyre lösen muss und dein Geist muss sich von Pyre trennen. Deine Seele kann nicht zu den Skyrim wandern, aber dein Geist kann es, weshalb höchste Wachsamkeit herrschen muss. Deine Seele kann jedoch aus deinem Körper fahren, wenn sie alleine zu schwach ist, um sich darin zu halten. Wir bezeichnen das als Sterben."

„Sie nehmen das so gelassen."

„Ich möchte dir keine Angst machen. Der Tod kann nur für diejenigen unerwünscht sein, die nicht darauf vorbereitet sind. Der Wille zu leben ist nicht das gleiche wie die Angst vor dem Tod, weshalb du dich auf ersteres konzentrieren solltest."

„Ich bin froh, so jemanden wie Sie hier zu haben. Es macht die Sache so viel leichter."

„Meine Freunde und Bekannten tendieren dazu, mir das zu sagen und doch glaube ich daran, dass man froh ist, einen Freund an seiner Seite zu haben, wenn es ernst wird."

„Freunde sind eine tolle Sache. Ohne Queenie und Millicent wäre ich schon lange eingegangen. Einfach diese Menschen, die man sich nicht einmal wirklich aussucht, aber die einem so wichtig sind… die Menschheit ist schon ein wenig verrückt."

„Merlin sei Dank ist sie das."

„Merlin…stimmt es, dass er Slytherin war?"

„Manche behaupten, er sei es immer noch. Angeblich soll er noch leben und seine Weisheit verteilen."

„Wäre das möglich, nach so langer Zeit?"

„Mit Sicherheit, aber wenn er wirklich so weise ist, wie man ihm zuschreibt, hätte er schon lange den Tod vorgezogen und nicht das ewige Leben."

„Was wissen sie über diesen Thalos?"

„Die Aufzeichnungen befinden sich in Bibliotheken in Rom und Griechenland, die damaligen Zentren des Wissens. Das Ministerium hält sie unter Verschluss."

„Schade. Aber im Endeffekt spielt es vermutlich keine Rolle. Es ist schließlich der Drache, der mich korrumpieren will und nicht der Skyrim. Weiß nicht, was mir mehr Sorge bereitet."

„Er gibt dir die Chance zu leben und dass ist ein Akt der Gnade, den du nicht unterschätzen solltest. In deinem Alter dem Tod entgegen zu stehen ist eine Aufgabe, die leider noch zu vielen bevorsteht. Vielleicht kann Caesarion dich wieder zu einem Kind machen, einem sorgenlosen. Ich befürchte, dass das nicht lange anhalten wird."

„Voldemort, ja. Irgendwie liegt es in der Luft. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte diese Ratte verstehen."

„Ratte?"

„Ich habe ihnen doch von der Vision erzählt, mit der Karte des Rumtreibers und Rons Ratte Krätze. Wir haben im Gemeinschaftsraum festgestellt, dass wir alle das Gefühl haben, etwas herausgefunden zu haben, aber können es einfach nicht fassen. Etwas sehr offensichtliches. Es ist so ärgerlich."

„Verständlich. In ein paar Minuten kommt Professor McGonagall, sie hat Anne verständigt. Ich muss dich dann verlassen."

„Ist denn schon Sonnenuntergang?"

„Du weißt davon? In der Tat- du hast zwischendurch einige Stunden geschlafen."

„Habe ich gar nicht bemerkt. Sie wissen, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine Seidenschnabel retten wollen?"

„Das habe ich mir bereits gedacht, ja."

„Heute Abend wird wichtig, sonst hätte Caesarion ihn nicht gewählt. Drachen haben ein Gefühl dafür."

Eine Fledermaus, eine weiße, flatterte vor Elizas innerem Auge vorbei: „Fledermaus."

„Verzeihung?"

„Da war gerade eine weiße Fledermaus. Sie hing an einem Holzbalken und ist dann plötzlich losgeflogen. Weiß mit schwarzen Augen…sehr menschlichen Augen."

„Kennst du eine Person, die solche Augen hat?"

„Professor…Snape, glaube ich."

„Ich werde ihm sagen, er solle wachsam sein. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, ihn zu verlieren. Ah, Minerva."

„Albus, wie geht es ihr?"

„Schwach, aber hartnäckig. Sie hat das von James. Sie sollte hier in Sicherheit sein, bleibt also am besten hier."

„Natürlich."

„Rede mit ihr, sie hat ein paar Stunden verschlafen. Um keinen Preis einen Zauber auf sie anwenden, nicht einmal, um Schmerzen zu lindern. Schärfe das vor allem Anne ein."

„Sie kommt durch Remus' Karmin. Sie sollten gleich hier eintreffen."

Eliza hörte, wie die Tür aufging und sofort spürte sie, wie Anne ihre Hand auf ihre Stirn legte und sie sanft auf die Schläfe küsste: „Mein Schatz, du bekommst das schon hin. Ich bin da, keine Angst."

„Ich verabschiede mich. Es sollte nicht viel länger als eine Stunde dauern."

„Gibt es noch Hoffnung?"

„Nein, der Henker ist schon eingeladen und diese Berufung ist nur eine Farce, um den Protokollen Genüge getan zu haben. Jemand hat das Ministerium in seiner Tasche. Aber vielleicht hält der Abend noch ein paar Überraschungen für uns parat."

Das waren die letzten Worte, die Eliza hörte, als sie ohne Vorwarnung in die Feuerfeste gezogen wurde. Sie ließ die Schmerzen ihres Körpers zurück, konnte Annes verzweifelte Schluchzer nicht hören, während Minerva ihre Tochter beruhigte.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Regulus, als sie vor ihm erschien, die Krone auf dem Kopf, als wäre nichts geschehen, „Die letzten Monate waren zermürbend, ich weiß."

„Jetzt fühle ich mich großartig" Eliza seufzte zufrieden und streckte sich, erfüllt von Lebensgeistern, „Was ist jetzt der Plan?"

„Wir bringen dich zu Caesarion und Pyre, beide warten unter der merkwürdigen Kuppel da vorne auf dich. Die anderen Skyrim haben sich ebenfalls versammelt. Ich brauche dir nicht zu sagen, wie aufgeregt hier alle sind."

„Kann ich mir denken. Ihr habt eine morbide Art der Neugier entwickelt."

„Gut zu sehen, dass du deinen Humor doch nicht ganz verloren hast."

„Ich glaube, er war einfach nur irgendwo weggeschlossen. Woher kamen diese bruchstückhaften Visionen?"

„Von Aricela, sie hat dich künstlich geleitet, weshalb du sie auch nicht verstanden hast. Sie ist nicht dein Drache und deshalb hattest du ständig das Gefühl, als würdest du etwas nicht verstehen. Als fehlte eine klare Information, die du kenne solltest."

„Sollte ich es mir dann nicht selbst herleiten können?"

„Dein Geist wird sozusagen blockiert, die Information ist unvollständig. So, als würdest du einen neuen Zauber lernen, aber der erste Buchstabe der Beschwörung würde fehlen. Eigentlich müsstest du es wissen oder herausfinden, aber der Prozess ist so langwierig, gefährlich und unergiebig, dass du es aufgibst."

Eliza nickte verstehend. Sie fand es fragwürdig, aber verstand, was er ihr sagen wollte.

Sie erreichten den Ring der Skyrim, alle in einheitliche, festliche Roben gehüllt, der sich um den liegenden Caesarion und den kümmerlichen Rest von Pyre geformt hatte. Über ihnen spannte sich eine Kuppel aus Drachenfeuer.

Der ältere Drache öffnete seine Augen und starrte die Neuankömmlinge an, oder genauer Eliza, die nun zum Zentrum des Rings vortrat, ihm entgegen.

„Guten Abend, Eliza" grüßte er sie, kaum verändert nach ihrer letzten Begegnung. Eliza musste sich kurz daran erinnern, dass sein Körper schon seit Jahrtausenden zu Staub zerfallen war. Hier waren sie sich fast ebenbürtig.

„Guten Abend. Wann geht es nun los?"

„Geduld, Skyrim. Dieser Prozess muss mit der richtigen Geschwindigkeit ablaufen, sonst unterlaufen uns Fehler. Und Fehler sind tödlich."

„Sollten wir dann nicht an einen anderen Ort gehen?"

„Dieser Ort ist genauso gut, wie jeder andere. Andere Drachen brauchen vielleicht spezielle Räume, aber meine eigene Magie wird das für uns übernehmen. Setz dich."

Eliza ließ sich neben Pyre nieder, ein kleines skelettähnliches Etwas, dass mehr tot als lebendig war. Ähnlich wie die Eliza, die gerade in Professor Dumbledores Büro lag.

„Schließ die Augen und entspann dich. Vielleicht legst du dich doch hin, du musst entspannt sein."

„Mein Geist soll also schlafen?"

„Sozusagen ja."

Eliza nickte und mit einem letzten Blick zu Regulus und Mercutio legte sie sich hin, schloss die Augen und ließ sich fallen, treiben.

Sie sah die Schatten der rötlichen Wolken über ihr Gesicht und hörte, wie Caesarion leise atmete. Sie konnte es alsbald sogar eher spüren als hören.

Ohne Vorwarnung spie Caesarion Feuer, doch konnte Eliza sich nicht bewegen. Sie wollte schreien, konnte es aber nicht, wollte wegrennen, konnte sich aber nicht dazu zwingen, aufzustehen.

Zuerst brannte es, qualvoll und vernichtend, doch nach einer Zeit, die sie nicht benennen konnte, hörte der Schmerz auf. Die Flammen umhüllten sie noch immer, doch taten sie ihr nichts, sie erschienen ihr sogar angenehm.

Sie konnte ihre Augen unvermutete öffnen, konnte die Flammen vor ihren Pupillen flackern und schimmern sehen- grün und blau mischten sich unter das rot und orange. Und durch all diese Farben sah sie trotzdem noch Caesarions Augen, die die ihrigen unentwegt betrachteten. Sie zogen Eliza in ihren Bann, schienen sie aufzusaugen und gleichzeitig schien Caesarion in sie zu fallen.

Seine Flammen durchbrachen ihren Körper und fanden einen Weg in ihre Adern und Venen, bis diese selbst zu leuchten begannen, ein unerklärliches Licht durchdrang ihre Iris, eine grüne Flamme begegnete der des Drachen. An der Stelle, an der sich die Feuer berührten, bildete sich ein silbernes Band, das sich immer weiter ausbreitete.

Das Band nahm die ganzen Flammen in sich auf, wurde zu einem Netz um Skyrim und Drache, flackernd und gleichzeitig still wie Glas.

Eliza war wie in einer Zeitlupe, ihr Atem ging langsam und erschien ihr unglaublich laut.

Caesarion hatte den Blickkontakt zu ihr noch immer nicht gebrochen, hielt ihn unentwegt aufrecht, den Hals in einem eleganten Bogen dem Boden entgegen geneigt, scheinbar ohne jegliche Kraftanstrengung.

Seine Schuppen schimmerten unter dem Netz, welches seine Flügel gerade so berührte.

Sie konnte die Muskeln seines Atems spüren, die Kraft seiner Flügel in ihren eigene Armen, die Hitze seines Feuers in ihren eigenen Atemzügen.

Sie blinzelte und sah hinter geschlossenen Liedern eine andere Umgebung, einen Olivenhain, hohe Berge ganz in der Nähe. Ihr Blickwinkel ließ die Umgebung unglaublich klein wirken und wurde noch extremer, als er sich mit einem Flügelschlag in die Luft erhob. Sie konnte die Wärme der griechischen Sonne spüren, den leichten Zug des Windes, die Bewegung des Körpers, in dem sie sich befand.

Sie hörte das Rauschen der Blätter, das Zwitschern einiger Vögel und roch die Frische des Meeres, konnte das Funkeln der Wellen erkennen, als sie sich mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit näherte.

„Das war mein erster Flug" vernahm sie Caesarions Stimme, was sie erschreckte. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie sich daran erinnerte, wie gut sich das anfühlte. Es war, als würde ein Schleier von ihren Augen genommen, die Intensität der Farben und Emotionen nahm plötzlich zu. Eliza verspürte das Verlangen, in das Meer einzutauchen, die Wipfel der Pinien mit ihren Flügeln zu streifen und einfach nur zu fliegen.

Es war Leben, es war Leben in seiner vollendetsten Form und zugleich in seiner reinsten. Die Schönheit der Farben, die Eleganz von Bergen und Strukturen verblasste im Vergleich mit der Farbe der Schuppen, die Eliza als Reflektion im Meer sehen konnte.

„Wir haben nun die erste Stufe überwunden, der zweite Schritt ist der schwierigere- die Rückkehr in deine eigene Ebene."

Eliza warf einen letzten Blick auf den fernen Horizont und wurde dann aus der Erinnerung gezogen, sah für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks den Himmel der Feuerfeste und spürte dann den weichen Untergrund der Matratze unter ihrem Rücken.

Sie konnte zuerst kaum etwas sehen und dann barst plötzlich ein silbernes Licht aus ihr hervor, erhellte die vielzähligen Gerätschaften um sie herum und die Gesichter der drei anderen in diesem Raum. Ihre Lippen wollten sich nicht bewegen, auch ihre anderen Muskeln gehorchten ihr nicht, während sie langsam schwebte.

Ein letzter Schwall von Drachenfeuer überwusch sie unerwartet und mit einem sanften Geräusch plumpste sie auf den verzauberten Stuhl.

Nichts blieb zurück außer einem silbernen Glimmen in Elizas Augen, zumindest dem ersten Anschein nach.

„Eure menschliche Perspektive ist immer so erniedrigend" kommentierte Caesarion, schien aber mit sich selbst zufrieden, „Gratulation, es ist vollbracht. Pyre hat sich trotz kleiner Probleme von dir gelöst und hat nun in der Feuerfeste ihren rechtmäßigen Platz eingenommen."

„War es knapp?"

„Äußerst, aber das war zu erwarten. Ich hatte dich gewarnt."

„Hast du in der Tat."

Anne war auf sie zu getreten und nahm sie nun in den Arm und Eliza hatte ihre Umarmung noch nie so ernsthaft und glücklich erwidert, wie jetzt. Es tat gut, endlich wieder mit beiden Füßen in der Realität zu stehen. Es war ihr, als würde sie die Formen zum ersten Mal sehen und unwillkürlich strömten ihr Freudentränen übers Gesicht.

Anne schluchzte ebenfalls, zitterte am ganzen Körper: „Ich dachte schon, wir hätten dich verloren. Erst hast du dich für Stunden nicht gerührt und dann dieses Licht. Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht."

„Es ist alles gut, Mum. Wir haben es geschafft und Pyre ist gerettet."

„Mein Schatz, mein Baby" Anne küsste sie zum wiederholten mal aufs Haar, strich hindurch und zog Eliza noch enger an sich. Eliza war nicht beschämt, sondern einfach nur glücklich.

Ihre Schmerzen waren verschwunden und sie fühlte sich so sehr am Leben wie seit Monaten nicht mehr. Seit Pyre ihre Schwäche offen zugegeben hatte, war ihr doch so viel entgangen, ohne, dass sie es nicht wusste.

Remus war mit Minerva hinzu getreten und umarmte die beiden Frauen am Boden, während die Lehrerin für Verwandlung sich geräuschvoll die Nase mit einem Taschentuch putzte. Eliza erhob sich, sämtliche Schwäche in ihren Beinen durch neuerliche Kraft ersetzt, und umarmte Minerva.

Plötzlich räusperte sich Remus und deutete mit seinem Daumen nach draußen. Die Sonne war noch nicht gänzlich verschwunden, ein goldener Streifen zeichnete sich am westlichen Horizont ab, doch würde er sich in wenigen Stunden in einen Werwolf verwandeln. Sobald der Mond offen am Himmel zu sehen war.

„Ich mache mich auf den Weg zur Heulenden Hütte" merkte er an.

„Der Test für unsere Verbindung" merkte Caesarion an, ein wenig selbstzufrieden und Eliza verspürte das altbekannte Gefühl, als sie in eine Erinnerung eintrat.

Sie war in einem maledierten Gebäude, ein zerfetztes Bett und staubiges Mobiliar. Plötzlich stob ein großer Hund durch die angelehnte Tür, einen wimmernden Ron hinter sich herziehend. Der Hund verwandelte sich in Sirius und Ron fing an, laut zu rufen. Wenig später kamen Harry und Hermine durch dieselbe Tür. Die Erinnerung endete mit dem Erscheinen von Remus.

„Sirius ist auf dem Schlossgelände unterwegs und wird sich heute Abend Ron schnappen…Ron?" erklärte Eliza perplex.

„Wurmschwanz!" rief sie auf, sprang auf und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn, „Natürlich. Krätze ist Peter, deshalb habe ich das gesehen. Wir müssen sie finden!"

„Ganz ruhig, Eliza" sagte Anne, „Wir könne nicht weggehen, solange wir nicht genau wissen, was vor sich geht."

„Harry, Ron und Hermine wollen Seidenschnabel retten- sie sind vermutlich schon längst auf dem Weg dorthin. Und Sirius wird die Gelegenheit nutzen, um Krätze- also Peter- in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Er will seinen Namen bereinigen…"

Remus erbleichte, sagte jedoch kein Wort, ehe er aus dem Büro stürmte. Die anderen setzten ihm nach, durch einen Geheimgang hindurch und die Korridore entlang, bis sie bei seinem Büro ankamen.

Er murmelte die magischen Worte und betrachtete die Karte auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Hier, hier sind sie- sie sind schon auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss. Gehen ziemlich langsam, ziemlich übereinander."

„Schau hier, der Punkt ist mit Peter Pettigrew beschriftet" meinte Anne, jegliche Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen.

„Sirius hat ihre Fährte aufgenommen" sagte Minerva und deutete mit ihrem Finger auf die Hundepfoten, die sich einen Weg auf die vier Gestalten zu bahnte.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Dumbledore ist noch bei Hagrid, das dauert zu lange."

„Was genau?" kam die schnarrende Stimme von Professor Snape aus dem Türrahmen. Er trug erneut einen dampfenden Becher vor sich her.

„Ms Potter? Sind sie wieder fit?"

„Ja, Sir. Alles wieder beim Alten." Snape lächelte fast und überreichte Remus den Becher. Dieser nahm den Trank und sah auf die Karte.

„Was ist das Problem?" fragte Snape mit einem Blick auf das Chaos von Punkten. Sirius versuchte Ron irgendwohin zu zerren, war jedoch erfolglos.

„Sehen Sie Peter Pettigrew?" fragte Eliza, doch Snape schaute sie nur ungläubig an, weshalb sie mit einem Satz ausführte: „Peter Pettigrew ist ein Animagus in Form einer Ratte."

Snapes Augen weiteten sich, als sein Blick erneut auf die Karte des Rumtreibers fiel. Ohne zu zögern drehte er auf dem Absatz um und rannte die unzähligen Stufen zu Lupins Büro hinab.

„Die weiße Fledermaus" kommentierte Eliza nur mit einem Nicken, „Remus, wir lassen dich am besten jetzt ein wenig ausruhen."

„Ich gehe zum Astronomieturm, dort ist die Aussicht besser und es kann weniger kaputt gehen" er grinste wölfisch. Anne verdrehte die Augen, lachte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann griff sie nach der Hand ihrer Tochter und verließ den Raum mit Minerva an ihrer Seite.

Die drei Frauen eilten die Stufen hinab, bis Eliza etwas einfiel. Caesarions Anwesenheit in ihrem Geist hatte diese merkwürdigen und korrumpierenden Kräfte mit sich gebracht und vielleicht war heute Abend die rechte Zeit für einen Probelauf.

Sie fokussierte ihre Gedanken auf Draco, als sie an einem Treppenabsatz auf eine Treppe warten mussten, und forderte ihn höflich auf, mit den Slytherins in die Eingangshalle zu kommen.

„Ah, der Vorteil" schnurrte Caesarion, „Gleich sollte auch deine Drachenhaut zum Vorschein kommen, jetzt, da du zum ersten Mal deine Macht gespürt hast."

„Erst muss es funktionieren" erwiderte Eliza mürrisch.

Sie hörte laute Schritte auf den unteren Stufen und tatsächlich, als sie in die Eingangshalle traten, kamen Millicent, Queenie, Blaise, Theo und Draco die Stufen der Marmortreppe hinabgerannt.

„Dann habe ich es mir doch nicht eingebildet" jubilierte Draco, während Queenie Eliza erst einmal um den Hals fiel und sich freute, ihre Freundin wieder zu haben.

„Was ist los?" fragte Theo, seine lose Krawatte wegstopfend. Blaise knotete sich seine Schuhe zu.

„Sirius hat herausgefunden, dass Peter sich als Ratte getarnt bei den Weasleys verkrochen hat. Er hat Harry, Ron und Hermine auf dem Schlossgelände aufgespürt und zerrt sie irgendwo hin."

„Die Heulende Hütte" soufflierte Anne. Eliza nickte.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Unsere Aussage wird nicht viel bringen, wir sind noch nicht volljährig."

„Fudge ist auf dem Gelände oder, mit diesem Henker?" warf Draco ein, eine Hand fuhr durch seine Haare, „Wenn wir ihn dorthin bringen könnten, ohne, dass er Black direkt verhaftet…"

„War nicht MacNair damals auch einer von Voldemorts Anhängern?" fragte Minerva an Anne gewandt, welche sich den Nacken massierte. Sie nickte.

„Das erklärt, weshalb zufällig er ausgewählt wurde. Aber wir brauchen einen Nachweis, dass er selbst die Muggel umgebracht hat, ein Geständnis."

„Ist nicht alleine sein Überleben ein Geständnis?" fragte Millicent, aber Blaise schüttelte den Kopf: „Er muss seine Tat gestehen und später unter Einfluss von Veritaserum im Beisein eines Beamten wiederholen. Ich musste mal als Zeuge aussagen, als der letzte Mann meiner Mutter tot aufgefunden wurde. Das ist die Standardprozedur."

„Das sollte kein Problem darstellen, sobald wir ihn in Gewahrsam haben, wird Professor Snape ein Fläschchen entbehren können. Das Einfangen wird ein Problem."

„Wir könnten die Karte beobachten und schauen, ob wir Pettigrew nicht einfangen können."

„Am besten, wir gehen auf das Gelände und schauen uns die Umgebung ein wenig an" schlug Professor McGonagall vor und übernahm, die Karte des Rumtreibers in Händen, die Führung. Die Schüler und Anne folgten ihr in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Hagrid kam an der Gruppe vorbei, schenkte ihnen jedoch keinerlei Beachtung. Er schwankte ein wenig, schien aber überglücklich über etwas zu sein, vielleicht war er aber auch nur betrunken. Die Gruppe hielt sich im Schatten, als eine weitere Gruppe vorbeispaziert kam. Unter ihnen war eindeutig Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall schritt eilig auf ihn zu und erläuterte ihm in gedämpften Ton, was sie vorhatten. Der Schulleiter nickte, seine blauen Augen funkelten zu den versteckten anderen Personen herüber, doch verriet er sie nicht.

Eliza hatte das Gefühl, als wüsste Dumbledore mehr über die Geschehnisse als er zugab. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch nur ein äußerst ausgeprägtes Gespür.

„Ein weiser alter Mann…" kommentierte Caesarion, „er war kein Skyrim, das ist klar. Merkwürdig."

„Gut. Wir postieren uns an den Ausgängen zum Geheimgang, halten uns aber bedeckt. Niemand sollte uns sehen. Wir bilden eine ungesehene Eskorte, damit alle sicher zum Schloss kommen. Am wichtigsten ist Pettigrew, er sollte unser Fokus sein."

„Eigentlich sollte Nichts schiefgehen, oder?" meinte Queenie gut gelaunt.

Nervös verbarg sich die Gruppe in den Bäumen und Schatten um die Peitschende Weide herum. Sie hatten sich auf schlichte Zauber geeinigt, die einen Mann schnell außer Gefecht setzen sollten.

„Es wird nicht glatt gehen" meinte Caesarion.

„Ich dachte, du darfst mir so etwas nicht sagen?"

„Meine Gesetze, meine Entscheidung. Was dagegen?"

„Ganz und gar nicht. Also kann ich es nicht verhindern."

„Nein. Vielleicht werdet ihr ihn erfolgreich zum Schloss bringen und ihm ein Geständnis abknöpfen, vielleicht entkommt er euch auch so."

„Das werden wir nicht zulassen."

„Es gibt einen größeren Plan und deine Prophezeiung ist es nicht, Voldemorts Aufstieg zur Macht zu verhindern. Der ist unausweichlich."

„Und was ist meine Prophezeiung?"

„Das darf ich dir nicht sagen."

„Also doch nicht deine Entscheidung."

„Kluger Schachzug, du passt auf. Immerhin sind du und deine Freunde auf der richtigen Fährte unterwegs und das ist alles, was ich dazu sagen werde."

„Lucius."

„Ja. Super. Also, darf ich dir einen Vorschlag machen, damit euer Abend heute erfolgreich erläuft?"

„Du willst, dass ich den Schattenassassinen beschwöre."

„Richtig, du passt nicht nur auf, sondern lernst auch noch schnell."

„Was nicht heißt, dass ich es auch so mache. Ich erinnere mich sehr wohl daran, dass du davon gesprochen hast, wie sehr ich von der mir verliehenen Macht abhängig werde, wie ich mich immer weniger werde zurückhalten können. Mein Gedächtnis wurde nicht beschädigt. Das heißt, nein."

„Aber zu welchem Preis? Willst du dein Gewissen über das Wohl deines Bruders und das seines Patenonkels stellen? Er könnte ein freier Mann werden, ein glücklicheres Leben führen."

Eliza hörte wortlose Schreie, spürte eine charakteristische Eiseskälte um sich herum und sah Sirius zusammengekauert in der Ecke einer feuchten, dunklen Zelle liegen. Er ähnelte dem von Lucius verfluchten jungen Mann kaum noch, dünn und farblos.

Sie sah sein Gesicht lachend gegen eine Sofalehne fallen, scharlachrot und eindeutig der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Anne, Lily und die Rumtreiber saßen um ihn herum- alle lachend.

„Du hast von dir selbst behauptet" durchbrach Caesarions Stimme das Geräusch der Stimmen, „du wärest stark genug, stärker als ich, und würdest dich nicht zerstören lassen. Beweis es. Du kannst einen Unterschied bewirken, wirklich Einfluss nehmen und du musst dich entscheiden, ob das Ziel die Mittel aufwiegt. Erinnere dich: der Assassine tut nur das, was du von ihm willst."

„Er kann mehr, als nur in Furcht versetzen und zerstören?"

„Du musst nur seine Macht entfesseln."

„Du hältst dich selbst für einen Meister der Überredungskunst, oder?"

„Ich rühme mich nur damit, meine Argumente mit einer niederschmetternden Wahrheit darzulegen. Die Entscheidungen treffen immer die anderen, oftmals im Glauben, sie würden durch eine Absage meiner Macht so viel ehrbarer handeln."

„Geschickt" kommentierte Eliza nachdenklich und versuchte, das Bild des lachenden Sirius mit seinen Freunden zu vergessen. Wenn etwas schief ging, würde er wieder in Azkaban landen. Das hatte er nicht verdient, er hatte diese Muggel nicht getötet.

„Hat er in der Tat nicht" bestätigte Caesarion genüsslich, sich daran erfreuend, wie die Zahnräder in ihrem Gehirn für seine eigene Sache arbeiteten und zu genau dem Entschluss kamen, den er prophezeit hatte.

„Wie funktionier das Ganze?"

„Du musst ihn nur rufen: Expecto Pugionem."

Eliza schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch und flüsterte dann die beiden Worte. Ein schwarz-violetter Nebel floss aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs und formierte sich zu einer definierten Gestalt.

„Es ist ein Tier?" merkte Eliza erstaunt an, natürlich noch immer im gedanklichen Gespräch mit Caesarion.

„Er ist wie ein Patronus, nur zehrt er sich vom schlechten deiner Seele und kann nur von einem Skyrim gewirkt werden. Ich wirke ihn mit deiner Hilfe und stelle ihn dir zur Verfügung."

Es war eine überdimensionierte Katze, die Augen leuchteten violett durch die Nacht, obgleich sich der Rest ungesehen durch die Dunkelheit bewegte.

„Lenke sie mit deinen Gedanken, mit deinem Unterbewusstsein" wies Caesarion an.

Eliza dachte an Pettigrew und der Schatten verpuffte in einem kleinen Wölkchen. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah Eliza unvermutet erneut das Innere der Heulenden Hütte, wo Pettigrew nun Snape und Sirius gegenüberstand, beide hatten die Zauberstäbe gezückt.

Ron lag auf dem Bett, Harry stand zwischen den drei Erwachsenen und Hermine lehnte gegen einen der Bettpfosten. Krummbein schnurrte zufrieden. Konnte er die andere Raubkatze im Raum spüren?

Vermutlich nicht.

„Sind Sie bereit, das vor Zeugen des Ministeriums zu wiederholen?" schnarrte Snape gerade und warf einen Blick zu Harry hinüber, „Wenn Potter unbedingt Gnade zeigen muss."

Harry erwiderte den Blick mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit: „Er hat es verdient, mehr als manch anderer."

„Gut, Incarcerus" sagte Snape und die Fesseln schlangen sich um Pettigrew, der immer noch auf dem Boden kniete.

Sirius trat zu Ron herüber: „Tut mir Leid wegen dem Bein. Gut, dass wir so viele Verletzungen hatten. Im Heilen von Wunden war ich schon immer Profi."

Snape schnaubte, doch Sirius verdrehte nur die Augen. Ron hatte fast schon ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Hermine trat neben den Weasley und half Sirius dabei, das Bein zuerst zu heilen und dann zu bandagieren.

„Madam Pomfrey macht das schon" beruhigte Harry und half seinem besten Freund auf die Beine. Hermine übernahm die Stütze auf der anderen Seite, während Snape und Sirius das Geleit für Pettigrew übernahmen.

„Das ist also das Ende" meinte Sirius, als sie den Weg in den Geheimgang antraten, „Vielleicht schulde ich dir auch ein bisschen Dank, Snape."

„Kein Grund, um sentimental zu werden."

„Dann halt nicht. Soll mir Recht sein."

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis für Elizas neues Paar Augen endlich der Ausgang der Peitschenden Weide sichtbar wurde. Sie zog sich in ihren eigenen Körper zurück und war bereit für alle Eventualitäten.

Sie traten nacheinander heraus und machten sich in langsamen Tempo auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss, behindert durch Pettigrew und Ron. Krummbein marschierte voran, die gelben Augen hatten die anderen in der Dunkelheit vermutlich schon längst entdeckt. Aber er verhielt sich ruhig.

Eliza dankte es ihm. Es war ein ganzes Stück Weg über die Ländereien zur Brücke und dann durch den Vorhof zur Eingangshalle. Außer natürlich sie würden einen anderen Weg wählen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da verzogen sich die Wolken und der Vollmond erleuchtete den Himmel. Kurze Zeit später war ein lautes Heulen vom Turm der Astronomie zu hören, es schallte über das gesamte Schlossgelände hinweg und Eliza konnte Black durch die Dunkelheit lachen hören.

„Ach, Moony" rief er und stieß Pettigrew in die Seite, „Erinnerst du dich noch an die guten alten Zeiten? Die Hetzjagden durch den Verbotenen Wald…"

Eliza glitt zurück in die Augen des Schatten und folgte den Sechs rasch. Sie konnte daher die Kälte gar nicht ausmachen, bis sie sah, wie sich der Atem der Menschen gegen das fahle Mondlicht abzeichnete.

„Dementoren" rief Harry und zog ohne zu zögern seinen Zauberstab. Hermine und Snape taten es ihm gleich. Letzterer brachte Pettigrew aus dem Gleichgewicht, sodass er mit einem unsanften Plopp auf dem Boden aufschlug und dort wimmernd liegen blieb. Krummbein hatte sich direkt vor seinem Kopf platziert.

Sirius trat an Rons Seite und übernahm seine Stütze während die dunklen Schatten den Himmel bedeckten. Sie schienen sich auf den Bereich zu konzentrieren und alle hielten den Atem an, bis Sirius „Lauft!" rief, sich ohne Vorwarnung verwandelte und gemeinsam mit Harry und Hermine durch die Nacht jagte, um die Dementoren aufzuteilen.

Snape warf einen Blick auf Ron, der mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf dem Boden lag, und beschwor einen formlosen Patronus um die kleine Gruppe herum. Die Schüler in den Schatten beobachteten schweigend das Geschehen, die Augen auf Pettigrew fokussiert.

Es war Eliza, die zuerst reagierte- oder besser gesagt der Schatten. Sie hatte ihn sich selbst überlassen und er hatte scheinbar etwas von Krummbein vernommen. Sie konnte nur sehen, wie er sich über Pettigrew stürzte und ihm einen kräftigen Biss gab. Der Animagus blieb danach bewusstlos liegen.

Die Dementoren um Snape wurden von ihm in die Flucht getrieben und der Lehrer für Zaubertränke rannte durch die Nacht und verschmolz mit den Schatten, auf der Suche nach den anderen drei.

Eliza konnte erkennen, wie sich einige Gestalten auf den Weg zum Schloss machten- eindeutig Blaise, Queenie und Theo- vermutlich, um Dumbledore zu benachrichtigen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kehrte Snape mit drei Tragen zurück, beschwor zwei Weitere und brachte die fünf bewusstlosen hoch zum Schloss.

Eliza tauschte einen Blick mit ihrer Mum, sie nickten einander zu und schlichen sich ebenfalls zurück.

Die anderen aus den Schatten folgten ihnen und, ungesehen von allen, setzte auch Elizas Schattenassassine ihnen nach.

 _Vielen Dank, dass Du bis zum Schluss durchgehalten hast. Falls Du noch ein wenig Luft und Lust auf diese Fanfic hast, nimm Dir gerne die Zeit, um in einem Kommentar Deine Meinung zu der Story zu schreiben._

 _Es folgt der Fragenkatalog, als Unterstützung für fleißige Kommentatoren:_

 ** _1.-_** _Megan ist nun offiziell Teil von Durmstrang._ _ **Wir als Leser wissen zwar, dass natürlich nicht jeder dort der Schwarzen Magie verfällt, aber was denkst Du davon? Was für Auswirkungen könnte der Transfer vor allem in Hinblick auf den "Feuerkelch" haben?**_

 ** _2.-_** _Zudem hat der Charakter von Megan eine Wandelung durchgemacht, was man vor allem während der Schneeballschlacht bemerkt._ _ **War diese realistisch oder doch eher zu plötzlich?**_

 ** _3.-_** _Im Gegenzug sehen wir, wie der restliche Slytherin Jahrgang näher zusammenwächst, vor allem, da Daphne sich nun bei Eliza entschuldigt hat._ _ **In welche Richtung siehst Du die Beziehung zwischen den Charakteren laufen und was hat das für sowohl Feuerkelch als auch Orden des Phönix zu bedeuten?**_

 ** _4.-_** _Im Zuge der Unterhaltung im Gemeinschaftsraum mit all den Eingeweihten sehen wir einen weiteren Schnipsel der Vergangenheit, welcher Lucius direkt mit dem Mord an Lily und James in Verbindung bringt._ _ **Hältst Du es für plausibel, dass Sirius durch einen Gedächtniszauber beeinflusst wurde oder war es zu sehr eine Ausrede? Nimmt es die Schuld von Sirius' Schultern und macht damit seinen Charakter schwächer? Hat er es verdient, nicht Schuld zu sein?**_

 ** _5.-_** _Es war eine große Anstrengung, den größten Plot Twist des Dritten Teiles nicht sofort aufzurollen, aber ich hatte guten Grund._ _ **War das Aufschieben eine gute Entscheidung oder war es anstrengend zu lesen?**_

 ** _6.-_** _Das Kapitel handelt einige Schlüsselmomente recht schnell ab._ _ **War das eine gute Entscheidung oder hättest Du gerne mehr aus der Sichtweise Elizas gelesen?**_

 ** _7.-_** _Pyre und Eliza, verbunden durch Seele und Geist, machen eine harte Zeit durch. Die Auswirkungen der Trennung werden nun aktiv geschildert und treten sozusagen in den Vordergrund von Elizas Charakter._ _ **War dies authentisch geschildert?**_ __ _ **Hättest Du Dir etwas noch Intensiveres vorgestellt, mehr Detail?**_

 ** _8.-_** _Der 06. Juni war ja im Original auch der Tag, an dem die Geschehnisse mit den Rumtreibern in der Heulenden Hütte vor sich gehen._ _ **Ist es okay, dass auch Eliza an diesem Datum ein wenig etwas durchlebt oder nimmt es das Augenmerk zu sehr von Harry? War es Zufall, oder wurde das Datum absichtlich von Caesarion gewählt?**_

 ** _9.-_** _Die Angelegenheit von Geist und Seele ist ja eine bereits bekannte Debatte aus dem Original._ _ **War die Aufklärung Deiner Meinung nach sinnvoll oder zu OOC für Dumbledore zu diesem Zeitpunkt? Zudem: "Der Wille zu leben ist nicht das gleiche wie die Angst vor dem Tod."- klingt das nach Dumbledore?**_

 ** _10.-_** _ **Hast Du die Parallele zwischen der Feuerfeste und einem der Orte aus dem Original bemerkt?**_ _Tipp: "Aber jetzt fühle ich mich großartig"._

 ** _11.-_** _Die Zeremonie, um Eliza zu retten, ist de facto der Höhepunkt dieser Fanfic und war eine der spannendsten Szenen zum Schreiben._ _ **Was hältst Du als Leser davon? War sie möglicherweise zu kurz oder doch gut getaktet?**_

 ** _12.-_** _Eines der Plotholes, was von vielen kritisiert wird, ist das Problem mit der Karte- dass diese Peter Pettigrew scheinbar nicht angezeigt hat, obgleich sie es müsste. Die Erklärung in dieser Fanfic stammt zum Teil aus dem Internet und wurde dann von mir ein wenig aufgebessert._ _ **Was ist Deine Meinung dazu?**_

 ** _13.-_** _ **Das Schicksal der Potters trifft nun aufeinander, war die Verknotung der neuen und originalen Zeit gut eingebaut? Was erwartets oder erhoffst Du Dir davon, dass Eliza nun im Besitz neuer Kräfte ist?**_

 _Es sind einige Punkte oder Fragen mehr als sonst, aber das Kapitel ist mit das Wichtigste dieser ganzen Fanfic und, wie oben bereits angemerkt, quasi die Klimax._

 _Beim Schreiben habe ich wirklich versucht, alles so einzufangen, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe, ohne es unendlich zu strecken._

 _Auch wenn das Kapitel schon etwas länger draußen ist, und der zweite Teil bereits voll im Schreiben, hoffe ich, dass Du Dir dennoch die Zeit für einen Kommentar nimmst. Denn Deine Meinung ist mir unglaublich wichtig!_

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_


	15. Kapitel 15 - A New Hope

„Die Geschichte erscheint recht fantastisch" gab Snape zu, während Madam Pomfrey sich um die fünf Verletzten kümmerte. Ron war als einziger nicht bewusstlos und bereits wieder auf den Beinen. Hermine und Harry waren beide aufgrund der Dementoren zusammengebrochen. Fudge stand über dem bewusstlosen Pettigrew, MacNair lehnte an der Tür.

Eliza saß an der Seite von Harrys Bett.

„Und der Patronus?" fragte Fudge und blickte auf.

„Keine Ahnung" gab Snape zu, „ich konnte nur das Leuchten zwischen den Bäumen ausmachen, kurz bevor es verschwand. Es muss ein mächtiger gewesen sein."

„Wir müssen Black aufwecken und seine Aussage aufnehmen. Gibt es eine geeignete Zelle?"

„Das Büro von Professor Flitwick ist in geeigneter Nähe und weist genügend Schutz auf" verkündete Snape.

„Ausgezeichnet. MacNair, Sie werden Pettigrew dorthin eskortieren, damit er sein Geständnis in aller Ruhe niederschreiben kann. Seine Identität haben wir bereits bestätigt und das Veritaserum haben Sie parat, Professor?"

Snape zog ein Flakon aus seinem Umhang, welches er offensichtlich mit dem Zauberstab aus seinem Büro aufgerufen hatte. Fudge nickte, zufrieden und aufgeregt.

„Ausgezeichnet. Dann los."

MacNair verschwand mit dem nun aufgeweckten Pettigrew im Schlepptau, der immer wieder wimmerte, sie mögen ihn verschonen und, dass er das alles nicht gewollt habe. Allein das schien Fudge als Bestätigung von Snapes Bericht zu reichen.

„Nicht zu glauben, dass wir zwölf Jahre einen falschen Mann eingeschlossen hatten."

„Es hätte vielleicht geholfen, wenn er nicht ohne Gerichtsverhandlung eingebuchtet worden wäre" kommentierte Sirius zynisch von seiner ein wenig aufrechteren Position neben Harry.

„Ja, das war ein grober Fehler im damaligen Verfahren, aber die Öffentlichkeit brauchte rasche Ergebnisse. Keiner wusste etwas von dieser Animagus- Angelegenheit."

„Aus gutem Grund. Also, wo ist dieses Wahrheitselixir. Ich will es endlich hinter mich bringen."

Eliza sah zu, wie Fudge Sirius das Fläschchen gab und der es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mit einem Schluck leerte.

„Sind Sie Sirius Orion Black? Geburtsdatum?"

„03. November 1959, laut meiner Mutter der schlimmste Tag ihres Lebens."

„Bleiben Sie sachlich, Mr Black. Würden Sie uns bitte erzählen, wie sich der Abend der Halloween Nacht 1982 ihrer Meinung nach ereignet hat?"

„Natürlich, Minister" Sirius ironisches selbst hatte das Veritaserum scheinbar überlebt, „Es war Vollmond, leider, weshalb ich gegen sieben Uhr nach Hogsmeade appariert bin, um mich mit Remus Lupin zu treffen. Wir haben versucht, dass immer mindestens einer von uns bei seiner Verwandlung dabei ist, obwohl James natürlich nicht mehr mitmachen konnte. Auf jeden Fall waren wir auf dem Weg in Richtung Heulende Hütte, als ohne Vorwarnung Anne und Dumbledore zu uns appariert kamen. Mehr brauchte ich gar nicht sehen und ich bin sofort nach Godric's Hollow. Als ich ankam war Hagrid schon vor Ort, hat sich aus der Ruine gekämpft und hielt ein weinendes Baby im Arm. Ich sagte ihm, ich sei Harrys Pate und er könne ihn mir geben, aber er hat etwas von Dumbledores Anweisungen gesagt.

Ich hab ihm mein Motorrad angeboten, er kann ja nicht apparieren, und bin selbst zur Ratte nach Hause gereist. Es gab keinerlei Anzeichen eines Kampfes und trotzdem war er nicht zuhause, also bin ich an den Ort gegangen, den Peter immer aufsucht. Diesen komischen Süßigkeitenladen in der Oxford Street mochte er so gerne und er war nie helle genug, um sich andere Verstecke zu überlegen. Er stand drin, hat versucht, so unauffällig wie möglich auszusehen, und hat ein verdammtes Eclair verspeist. Keine Sorge in der Welt. Aber ich bin übergelaufen, dieser Mann hat meinen besten Freund umgebracht. Also bin ich reingestürmt, hab ihn an seinem verschmuddelten Hemd raus gezogen und gegen die Scheibe seines geliebten Ladens gepfeffert.

Aber er hatte scheinbar doch einen Plan, einmal in seinem ganzen verdammten, miserablen Leben. Hat vermutlich geahnt, dass weder Remus, noch ich ihm das durchgehen lassen würden. Er hat geschrien, sodass es die ganze verdammte Straße hören konnte, ich habe Lily und James verraten, ich! Dann hat er sich seinen Finger abgeschnitten und gleichzeitig die ganze Straße um uns in einen Aschehaufen verwandelt, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Ich vermute, er wusste nicht einmal, was er da tat. Obwohl- Unschuldige zu Opfern, um sich selbst zu retten war immer schon eine seiner Stärken.

Er ist mit den anderen Ratten im Kanalloch verschwunden, wo er hingehört, und augenblicklich waren die Auroren schon auf dem Plan. Allen voran Crouch, der mich ohne Umschweife nach Azkaban gebracht hat. Ich konnte mich nicht einmal wehren und die ganze Situation erschien mir so unwirklich, so falsch."

Fudge machte eine kurze Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und die verhexte Feder, die eifrig mitgeschrieben hatte, pausierte kurz.

„Sirius Black, erklären Sie hiermit, dass sie an dem ihnen zur Last gelegten zwölffachen Mord in keiner Weise beteiligt waren und unschuldig sind?"

„Ja."

„Und das ist die volle Wahrheit, die unter freiwillig eingenommenen Veritaserum berichtet wurde?"

„Ja."

„Gut. MacNair sollte mittlerweile ein ähnliches Protokoll angefertigt haben, ich werde nach den rechten sehen. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Black das unterschreibt, sobald er wieder bei sich ist. Wir werden den Orden der Merlin natürlich zurückziehen- ob er Black oder Ihnen, Snape, verliehen wird, oder gar beiden, muss noch debattiert werden. Das haben Sie sich wahrlich verdient. Und bitte, richten Sie Harry meine Grüße aus, wenn er aufwacht. Der Junge hatte ein äußerst aufwiegelndes Jahr und unschöne Begegnungen mit dem magischen Gesetz. Kein guter Anfang…" der Minister drehte seinen Bowler zwischen den Fingern und verließ mit einem abschließenden Kopfnicken den Krankenflügel in Richtung Zauberkunst.

Snape blieb ebenfalls nicht lange und verließ den Saal mit Blacks unterzeichneter Aussage. Er hielt jedoch dem eintretenden Dumbledore die Tür offen. Sirius setzte sich auf und ging zu Eliza und Ron hinüber.

„Guten Abend" grüßte der Schulleiter die Anwesenden, ein Funkeln in den blauen Augen. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs hatte er Harry und Hermine aufgeweckt und wank die beiden ebenfalls in den kleinen Kreis herein.

„Es könnte heute Abend ein wenig turbulent werden. Ich habe ein Gefühl, dass Pettigrew uns nicht so einfach ins Netz gehen wird. Es ist daher von äußerster Wichtigkeit, dass wir mehr Zeit haben, um zumindest das bisher Geschehene zu sichern. Hermine, du weißt, was zu tun ist. Mit etwas Glück könnt ihr heute zwei unschuldige Leben retten.

Drei Umdrehungen sollten genügen. Und erinnere dich: Niemand darf euch sehen."

Der bärtige Schulleiter nickte Hermine zu, die etwas aus dem Kragen ihres Sweatshirts zog, und verließ den Krankenflügel.

„Ich werde euch jetzt einschließen, damit ihr nicht mehr gestört werdet. Madam Pomfrey dürfte gleich zurückkommen."

„Der Mann hat seinen Verstand verloren" seufzte Sirius und strich sich seine wilden Haare zurück, „Schade, dass wir nicht einfach rausschleichen können. Ein richtiges Essen wäre jetzt super."

Ron nickte zustimmend.

„Ron? Wie geht's deinem Bein?"

„Einfach fabelhaft, warum?"

„Dann komm her. Mehr passen leider nicht rein, sorry Eliza."

„Ist okay, ihr seid ein super Team. Viel Glück."

Harry zeigte ihr ein Daumen nach oben und Hermine konzentrierte sich auf das kleine goldene Etwas zwischen ihren bandagierten Fingern.

Sirius sah noch immer verwirrt drein, bis die drei Gryffindors verschwammen und dann verschwanden.

„Was…?"

Vor Elizas Auge verwischten die Konturen ihrer Umgebung, sie sah Seidenschnabel, die peitschende Weide und einen leuchtenden Hirsch, der über eine Wasseroberfläche hinweg davon galoppierte und Dementoren vertrieb.

Eliza hatte sich gerade wieder gefangen und ein Stück Schokolade konsultiert, als die Tür aufging und Harry, Ron und Hermine mit zerzausten Gesichtsausdrücken hineinstolperten und sich auf ihre Betten fallen ließen.

„Will mir einer erklären, was gerade passiert ist?" fragte Sirius perplex, „Ist das ein Portschlüssel?"

„Nein, Zeitumkehrer" erwiderte Hermine und erzählte, im Wechsel mit Harry und Ron, wie sie in die Vergangenheit gereist waren, um die jetzige Gegenwart zu erschaffen.

„Es ist ein wenig kompliziert, aber sobald man das Muster verstanden hat, ist es recht einfach."

„Zeitumkehrer sind eine komplexe Angelegenheit. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sowas einem Schüler auch nur anbieten würden."

„War auch eine ziemlich verrückte Idee" kommentierte Ron, „Um mehr Unterricht zu nehmen, ernsthaft."

„Ich gebe zu, es war nicht ganz ausgereift."

„Du hattest Muggelkunde… als Muggelgeborene" sagte Harry und Hermine schmunzelte. Sirius starrte die Hexe entgeistert an: „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals jemanden treffen würde, der strebsamer ist als Lily und Moony zusammen. Das ist ein Kompliment, übrigens."

Zwanzig Minuten später betrat Fudge mit MacNair und Dumbledore erneut den Krankenflügel, sehr zum Verdruss einer leicht verärgerten Madam Pomfrey, und verkündete fassungslos, dass Pettigrew aus dem Gewahrsam entkommen war. Scheinbar hatte er MacNair irgendwie überrumpelt, sich dann in eine Ratte verwandelt und war ungesehen entkommen. MacNairs Zauberstab trug er ebenfalls bei sich.

„Sein Geständnis haben wir hier und seine Flucht ist mit einem Schuldgeständnis gleichzusetzen. Ein Unschuldiger braucht sich nicht verstecken."

„Heißt das, ich bin frei?" fragte Sirius, die einst so fahlen Augen voller Hoffnung. Fudge rollte die beiden Pergamente in seinen Umhang und nickte.

„Sie haben keine Gerichtsverhandlung bei ihrer Inhaftierung erhalten, also machen wir das ganze über meine Justizgewalt. Sirius Black, hiermit spreche ich sie frei von allen angelasteten Anklagen- den Mord an dreizehn Individuen sowie des Verrats der Familie Potter. Melden Sie sich binnen zwei Wochen im Ministerium, um ihnen die Eingliederung in die Gesellschaft zu erleichtern. Ein entsprechendes Entschädigungsgeld wird ihnen baldmöglichst auf ihr Konto in Gringotts überwiesen. Zudem steht es ihnen frei, ihre Pflichten als Pate von Harry James Potter zu übernehmen. Genießen Sie ihr Leben als freier Mann, Mr Black, und Danke für ihre Kooperation."

„Herr Minister."

An diesem Abend speisten sie alle zusammen im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, fern ab von den Problemen und dem Tumult der Großen Halle.

Sirius war wehmütig durch den Raum geschritten, die alten Kissen und Möbel mit den Fingern abfahrend: „Bei meinen anderen Besuchen habe ich mir nicht erlaubt, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Aber jetzt… dieser Ort war meine erste richtige Heimat, wir haben sooft hier vor dem Feuer gelümmelt. Sämtliche Pläne fanden hier ihren Ursprung und wir haben irgendwann sogar die Weihnachtsferien hier verbracht, einfach, um es zu genießen."

Er wandte sich Harry zu, der ihn beobachtete, und schloss ihn in eine väterliche Umarmung. Der geliehene Umhang ließ ihn deutlich kräftiger erscheinen, doch seine dünne Haut täuschte nicht über seinen Zustand hinweg. Ein Tablett erschien auf dem Tisch vor dem Karmin und man ließ sich nieder, um schweigend das köstliche Essen zu genießen.

Sirius half sich viermal nach und leerte die Schüssel Pudding fast vollständig alleine aus. Der Ausdruck der puren Glückseligkeit auf seinem Gesicht war genug, um die Stimmung um Raum zu heben- auch die Butterbiere taten ihren Anteil daran.

Draußen stand noch immer der Mond hell am Himmel, Moony heulte ihm entgegen, und trotz der Flucht von Peter gab es Nichts, was die kleine Utopie des Gryffindor-Turms stören könnte.

„Ich würde dir ja ein Zuhause in der alten Stadtvilla meiner Eltern anbieten, aber ich fürchte, es ist nicht wirklich bewohnbar. Remus hat sich wohl nur um einige weniger Räumlichkeiten gekümmert, immer der sparsame Wolf."

„Professor Dumbledore hat mir schon erklärt, dass es eine Art Zauber gibt, der mich an den Ligusterweg bindet. Wie wichtig das ist, kann ich nicht sagen, aber Dumbledore wird seine Gründe haben. Und ich weiß ja, dass ich jetzt andere Möglichkeiten habe, meine Ferien zu verbringen."

Sirius nickte: „Wenn du kommst, können wir dir zusammen ein Zimmer bauen und ein wenig renovieren. Das Haus braucht definitiv eine neue Politur."

„Vielleicht klappt das ja sogar mit der Weltmeisterschafft."

„Stimmt" rief Sirius und seine Begeisterung spiegelte sich in Harry, „das wird was. Das mit den Karten kriegen wir schon organisiert."

„Es wird glaube ich langsam Zeit- das Essen ist bald vorbei und dann kommen die ersten Schüler. Die fänden das nicht so super, wenn du plötzlich hier rumsitzt" meinte Hermine und Sirius nickte ihr zu. Er und Eliza verließen den warmen Raum und traten ins dunkle Schloss hinein.

„Wie bist du eigentlich in Slytherin gelandet?" fragte Sirius flapsig, aber ernsthaft.

„Der Sprechende Hut hat mich dorthin geschickt, aber ich bin ehrlich gesagt nicht unzufrieden. Meine Freunde sind unglaublich nett und auch wenn mir Harry, Ron und Hermine manchmal fehlen, so haben wir doch ein eigenes Leben."

„James und ich haben damals fast alles zusammen gemacht, jeden Tag, rund um die Uhr. Es ist merkwürdig, dass er nicht mehr hier ist. In Azkaban fällt einem das nicht auf, außer, man hat einen schlechten Tag, aber jetzt. Wir haben immer erzählt, was wir machen, wenn wir erwachsen sind, welche Mädchen wir heiraten und wie viel Gold wir verdienen. Jetzt kann ich ihm das nicht mehr erzählen. Als Harry damals geboren wurde, haben wir darüber diskutiert- mehr noch als Lily und James- wann wir ihm das Fliegen beibringen wollen. So viel verlorene Zeit."

„Jetzt kannst du für Harry da sein und er freut sich genauso sehr über die Chance, wie du."

„Sirius!" rief eine weibliche Stimme und Anne McGonagall kam die Treppen hochgerannt und fiel dem Mann vorsichtig um den Hals. Ihr braunes Haar fiel in sanften Locken um die beiden, während sie von Seite zu Seite wippten.

„Anne" sagte dieser mit rauer Stimme, schloss die grauen Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Hals.

„Es ist geschafft, Merlin ich bin so froh. Mum hat mir ein Zimmer hier eingerichtet und wenn du willst kannst du auch dort schlafen. Ist ein wenig fernab von den Schülern. Und ich habe dir ein paar Umhänge aus dem Grimmauldplatz mitgebracht."

„Überfürsorglich wie immer."

Anne sah ihn an, doch Sirius lachte und umarmte sie erneut, woraufhin auch sie lächelte und sie die Freudentränen von der Wange wischte.

„Ich geh dann mal in meinen Schlafsaal. Die anderen warten mit Sicherheit schon auf mich."

„Gute Nacht, Schatz" verabschiedete sich Anne von ihrer Tochter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Haarschopf.

Als sie sich entfernte, hörte Eliza Sirius sagen: „Bin ich kein Schatz?"

„Nicht so groß wie meine Eliza."

„Sie sieht Lily so unglaublich ähnlich. Und sie ist ihr ähnlich. Tolles Mädchen."

„Ja, das ist sie. Komm, hier lang. Du siehst aus, als könntest du eine weiche Matratze mehr als nur gebrauchen."

Auf dem Weg zum Kerker lief Eliza Professor Snape über den Weg, der sein Büro betrat. Er sah sie kurz an, verzog die Lippen dann kurz zu einem Grinsen, nickte und verschwand in einem Wischen seines schwarzen Umhangs.

„Und?" fragte Millicent, als Eliza sich zu ihnen auf die Couch setzte.

„Pettigrew hat gestanden und ist danach getürmt. Fudge hat Sirius direkt freigesprochen und ihm ein Schmerzensgeld zugesprochen. Wir haben dann bei den Gryffindors Abend gegessen und Sirius schläft mit meiner Mutter im Schloss, bis er mit ihr nach London apparieren kann."

„Und Seidenschnabel" erkundigte sich Draco.

„Harry und Hermine haben ihn zu den anderen Hippogreifen auf die Koppel gebracht, wo er niemandem auffällt, bis Hagrid irgendwann wieder nüchtern ist. Bis dahin hat Dumbledore ihn schon einen neuen Besitzer übergeben, der Familie Scamander."

„Dann haben wir es wirklich geschafft, oder? Wir haben vielleicht nicht viel getan, aber es hat doch einiges bewirkt" meinte Blaise zufrieden.

„Sollen wir dann mal endlich zu Bett gehen? Ich bin verdammt müde."

Alle stimmten Dracos Aussage zu und verteilten sich auf ihre Schlafsäle. Irgendwie war Eliza froh, dass der Tag trotz all seiner Irrungen und Wirrungen so glimpflich verlaufen war. Doch eines blieb noch zu klären: Wie ging es Pyre.

Sie schloss ihre Augen, unter der warmen grünen Decke, und materialisierte sich fast ohne Umschweife in der Feuerfeste.

Die zuvor vorhandene Kuppel war verschwunden und im Gegenzug waren die altbekannten Kampfgeräusche aus weiter Ferne zurückgekehrt. Der Zirkel war verlassen, alle Skyrim hatten sich scheinbar über die Eben verteilt und somit machte sich Eliza alleine auf die Suche nach Pyre. Caesarions Anwesenheit erwies sich selbstredend als äußerst vorteilhaft, da er die Vorgänge spüren konnte. Auf halbem Weg kam ihnen Thales entgegen, er stürmte nicht, aber sein Schreiten wirkte äußerst energisch, wie Caesarion anmerkte.

Eliza wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Drache sogar ziemlich froh war, den leicht aufgeregten Mann endlich los zu sein, aber sie hielt sich mit der Aussage zurück. Genie schützt auch einen Zauberer schließlich nicht vor mangelndem Charisma.

„Ich sehe, die Zeremonie ist erfolgreich verlaufen?"

„Allerdings, das ist sie. Und ich bin bisher äußerst zufrieden mit Caesarion, er hat sich hervorragend benommen" erwiderte Eliza. Caesarion hüstelte in ihrem Hinterkopf, ehe er in ein lautes, tiefes Lachen ausbrach.

Thales schnaubte: „Sie froh, solange er noch handzahm ist. Irgendwann wirst auch du vor der Entscheidung stehen- Mittel oder Ziel. Entscheide dich niemals für ihn."

„Diese Entscheidung musste ich bereits Treffen, Dankeschön. Bisher ist mir noch Nichts aufgefallen, aber ich werde versuchen, mich nicht von einem Drachen abhängig zu machen."

„Deine einzige Wahl, wirklich."

„Wo wir schon dabei sind, hast du Regulus gesehen?"

„Den anderen jungen Skyrim? Nein, aber vielleicht laufen sie dir ja noch über den Weg."

Eliza setzte also ihren Weg fort, bog ein paarmal ab und gelangte endlich zu dem neuesten Tor in der Feuerfeste, welches fest verschlossen war. Durch die Gitter hindurch sah sie die deutlich größere und imposantere Gestalt von Pyre.

„Pyre?"

Der Drache hob den Kopf, die Augen öffneten sich und auch in sie waren die Lebensgeister unumstreitbar zurückgekehrt: „Eliza, du hast es geschafft. Du hast unser beider Leben gerettet."

„Ich wollte dir dafür danken, dass du so lange auf mich aufgepasst hast. Ohne dich wäre ich nie so weit gekommen und hätte viel früher das Handtuch geworfen. Es war nicht immer leicht, das weiß ich selbst, aber es war wunderschön."

„Ich habe immer gehofft, dass du so etwas am Ende der Zeit sagen würdest. Dass es so früh dazu kommen musste, tut mir Leid. Du weißt, dass du mich hier immer finden kannst, wenn du meinen Rat wünschen solltest. Caesarion ist ein guter Drache, vor allem, wenn du ihm mal gründlich den Kopf gewaschen hast. Du wirst dir schon selbst treu bleiben. Nur, weil sich das Lied um dich geändert hat, heißt nicht, dass du nicht deine Melodie behalten kannst."

„Wir werden uns noch mehrmals sehen, da bin ich sicher. Noch ist meine Reise nicht ansatzweise zu Ende, sie hat kaum begonnen und ich bin aufgeregt auf das, was jetzt noch kommen mag."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Eliza"

Eliza nickte mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und wandte sich um.

Regulus stand ihr unvermutete gegenüber, begann jedoch zu sprechen, bevor sie ihn grüßen konnte: „Du hast heute der Wahrheit einen unglaublichen Dienst erwiesen. Vor allem hast du aber mir und meinem Bruder einen erwiesen und dafür möchte ich dir danken. Deine Anwesenheit hat uns allen hier nicht nur zum Beilegen alberner Fehden, sondern auch zu neuer Hoffnung bewegt. Dunkle Zeiten liegen in deinem Kurs, aber die heutigen Vorgänge haben uns allen bewiesen, dass du die richtige Person dafür bist. Du hast Sirius gerettet und auch wenn ich weiß, dass es technisch gegen unsere Gesetze ist, gehe ich davon aus, dass du auch ihn einweihen wirst. Er ist eine treue Seele, das ist offensichtlich. Aber ich muss noch etwas von dir verlangen, einen kleinen Freundschaftsdienst. Kannst du ihm sagen, er möge in meinem Zimmer nach einem Brief suchen. Ich habe ihn in meiner Matratze versteckt, wo niemand ihn finden würde, außer ihm. Er ist für ihn bestimmt, für den besten großen Bruder, den ich mir hätte wünschen können. Ich war ein junger, naiver Idiot mit falschen Illusionen über die Welt und er hat mir zurecht immer widersprochen."

„Ich verspreche es" erwiderte Eliza mit einem angemessenen Maß an Feierlichkeit, „Und er wird es verstehen."

 _Das hier ist nun offiziell das letzte Kapitel, es folgt lediglich ein kleiner Epilog, um die Dinge in einen ordentlichen Rahmen zu setzen._

 _Erneut: Danke an Dein Durchhaltevermögen und für den gewillten Kommentatoren gibt es hier noch ein paar kleine Fragen zum Kapitel:_

 ** _1.-_** _Das Veritaserum- Geständnis von Sirius war eines der Mittel, einen kleinen Fehler meiner selbst aus dem ersten Kapitel zu beheben. Jetzt aber zur Sache:_ _ **Wie hast Du Dir die Ereignisse von Halloween '81 vorgestellt? Hat meine Darstellung dem entsprochen?**_

 ** _2.-_** _Eines meiner persönlichen Lieblingskapitel, die Sache mit dem Zeitumkehrer, musste natürlich eingebaut werden._ _ **Hättest Du gerne mehr davon aus der Sicht von Eliza gelesen oder hätte es ein wenig die Dynamik der Geschichte abgeschwächt?**_

 ** _3.- War es überhaupt sinnvoll, den Zeitumkehrer als Plot-Element zu behalten, oder kam es Dir sinnlos vor?_**

 ** _4.-_** _Harry wird also trotz der Begnadigung von Sirius nicht zu ihm ziehen._ _ **Die richtige Entscheidung? Wie hättest Du an meiner Stelle die Situation gelöst?**_

 ** _5.-_** _Sirius redet oftmals über die Rumtreiber, allen voran natürlich James._ _ **Nervt Dich das, oder findest Du dies angemessen? Denkst Du, Sirius wird jemals über den Verlust seines "Bruders" hinweg kommen?**_

 ** _6.- Was könnte sich da zwischen Anne und Sirius entwickeln?_**

 ** _7.-_** _Thales warnt Eliza vor Caesarions Machenschaften mit den Worten "Entscheide dich niemals für ihn."_ _ **Könnte er damit recht haben und Eliza wird ihrem neuen Drachen verfallen oder ist sie stärker als das?**_

 ** _8.-_** _Der Abschied zwischen Eliza und Pyre ist nicht so herzzerreißend wie andere Szenen aus dieser Fanfic._ _ **Hättest Du Dir mehr erhofft oder war es ausreichend?**_

 ** _9.-_** _Auch die Black-Brüder bekommen in dieser Geschichte ein besseres Ende als im Original._ _ **Deine Meinung zu diesem letzten Teil?**_

 _Das war es für heute auch schon wieder. Mach Dir ein paar schöne stressfreie Tage (ohne emotionale Achterbahn),_

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_


	16. Epilog

Der Zug rollte in Kings Cross ein und die aufgeregte Meute von Schülern strömte aus den Waggons auf den Bahnsteig. Neben den ehemaligen Drittklässlern verließ auch Remus das Abteil, ein wenig niedergeschlagen aufgrund seiner Kündigung, aber dennoch glücklich.

Die Schlagzeile von Sirius' Freisprechung und der Verurteilung von Pettigrew hatte die Zaubererwelt erschüttert. Aber nach einer Woche waren die verwirrten Proteste abgeebbt und Sirius hatte offiziell sein Schmerzensgeld erhalten und war mit einem neuen Zauberstab ausgestattet worden.

Als Eliza ihn auf dem Bahnsteig neben Anne sah, zwischen all den anderen Familien und den Weasleys, erkannte sie ihn bereits kaum wieder.

Sein Haar war wieder deutlich voller, wenn auch noch immer dünner als es sein sollte, und sein Gesicht ähnelte nicht mehr auf eine gruselig- groteske Weise einem Totenkopf.

Anne hatte sich bei ihm eingehakt und Eliza sah, wie die beiden des Öfteren Blicke tauschten. Die beiden Gruppen begrüßten einander, obgleich Lucius seinen Abstand hielt, und es wurden munter Grüße ausgetauscht, bis man sich endgültig trennte (natürlich mit dem Versprechen, Briefe zu schreiben) und es blieben nur noch Blaise, Eliza, Harry und die zugehörigen Erwachsenen.

Sirius schloss Harry fest in die Arme: „Wie gesagt, wenn deine Verwandten dich ärgern, sag einfach Bescheid. Ich kenn ja jetzt den Weg."

„Oder ich nehme einfach nochmal den Fahrenden Ritter."

„Das ist natürlich auch eine Option. Grimmauldplatz No.12, nicht vergessen. Dann können wir zusammen mal durch das nächtliche London fliegen, dein neuer Besen sollte das ja wohl hergeben."

Harry grinste und wandte sich dann Eliza zu und umarmte auch sie: „Wir sehen uns ja nochmal und ich verspreche, dir regelmäßig zu schreiben. Nach spätestens einer Woche laufen wir uns vermutlich in London über den Weg. Und du kannst dann auch mal den Feuerblitz ausprobieren."

„Mh, wenn es unbedingt sein muss, natürlich. Aber mach dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen. Im Austausch helfe ich dir einfach bei den Hausaufgaben. Dann kannst du Snape nächstes Jahr mit einem ausgezeichneten Aufsatz überraschen."

„Du klingst wie Hermine" Harry verdrehte die Augen, lachte aber, ehe er sich von den anderen verabschiedete und durch die Absperrung marschierte. Seine Schritte wirkten deutlich flüssiger und selbstsicherer als sonst.

Blaise Mutter, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, hatte sich Anne und Sirius vorgestellt und Blaise hatte Eliza bereits einen vielsagenden Blick zugeworfen.

Nachdem auch die beiden sich verabschiedet hatten, meinte Eliza zu Sirius: „Weißt du, Mrs Zabini hält dich für einen guten Kandidaten des künftigen Mr Zabini."

„Du meinst, sie ist interessiert?" Sirius schien ebenfalls ernsthaft interessiert, doch Anne und Remus gaben ihm synchron einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Ja, aber sie heißt auch die Schwarze Witwe, weil alle ihre reichen Ehemänner auf mysteriöse Weise verstorben sind."

„Oh."

„Ja, oh. Außerdem solltest du dir vermutlich einen Job suchen, bevor du dir irgendeine Ehefrau angelst" warf Remus ein als sie sich dem kleinen Auto näherten. Sirius wedelte das Argument augenrollend weg: „Kinkerlitzchen. Ich werde mich im Ministerium bewerben und hoffen, dass ich in der magischen Strafverfolgung lande."

„In Kurzfassung: Auror. Du hast dich seit du achtzehn warst nicht verändert, Tatze."

„Du bist nur älter geworden, Moony."

„Willst du nicht mal ein ruhiges Leben haben?"

„Nachdem ich zwölf Jahre lang in einer tiefgekühlten Zelle in Mitten eines Inselgefängnisses mein Leben verschwendet habe? Wohl kaum. Nein, ich werde so leben, wie ich es mir immer vorgenommen habe. Mit dem Motorrad zur Arbeit, dann Verbrecher und Schürzen jagen und abends mit meinen Kumpels bei einem Bier den Tag ausklingen lassen. Irgendwann Kinder und eine Frau- oder vielleicht einfach adoptieren."

„Du bist doch ein kluger Kopf, so jemanden könnten auch andere Abteilungen gebrauchen."

„Aber mir fehlt die Geduld für so einen Stubenhocker-Job. Ich muss raus und was richtig arbeiten. Vielleicht erkundige ich mich mal bei den Magischen Tierwesen. Wie hieß der Typ, der den Hippogreif aufnimmt nochmal?"

„Scamander, der Autor des Schulbuchs, wenn du dich erinnern willst."

„Klingt doch nach 'nem Plan, oder?" Sirius sah Eliza fragend an, die sich aus der bisherigen Diskussion herausgehalten hatte.

„Finde schon. Wenn du mit Tieren umgehen kannst."

„Also hör mal- ich bin der netteste Hund im gesamten Königreich."

„Hat James nicht immer gesagt, dass du ein besserer Hund als Mensch bist?" sinnierte Remus, woraufhin Sirius erneut einen falschen empörten Blick aufsetzte. Dann grinste er allerdings.

„Hat er- regelmäßig."

„Damit sehe ich deine Jobvorstellung als bestätigt an" meinte Anne und beförderte sie an die Spitze einer Autoschlange an einer Ampel, „Nur wie du auf deren Farm mit deinem Motorrad kommen willst, ist mir nicht ganz klar."

„Ich müsste halt über die Woche dort bleiben" stellte Sirius zustimmend fest.

„Auch ein wenig sprunghaft, oder?"

„Gib's zu, du willst einfach nicht, dass ich lange nicht da bin. Du genießt meine Anwesenheit doch, Anne."

„Es tut gut, das gebe ich zu, aber du solltest dir nicht allzu viel darauf einbilden. Ich freue mich auch immer, wenn Remus jeden Abend zum Essen kommt."

„Wurde ich so schnell ersetzt?"

„Du bist so eine Dramaqueen, Sirius."

„Deshalb magst du mich doch so sehr."

„Leute" unterbrach Remus kopfschüttelnd, „Ich hätte nicht für möglich gehalten, dass ihr Lilys und James peinlich- romantische Pärchen-Kabbeleien mit siebzehn überbieten könntet. Ihr habt mir gerade das Gegenteil bewiesen."

„Stets zu Diensten, Moony."

„Ach, halt den Mund, Tatze."

Unterdessen hüpfte Krone in seinem Käfig fröhlich auf und ab, weshalb Sirius ihn kurz schräg anstarrte: „Sag mal, Moony, wenn James die Wahl hätte, im Körper eines Wesens wiedergeboren zu werden, würde er da nicht eine Eule nehmen?"

Doch Remus schenkte ihm keinerlei Beachtung und machte nur „Hmpf."

Sirius sah Eliza wissend an: „So verhält er sich immer, wenn er weiß, dass ich Recht habe."

„Tatze!"

„Siehst du."

 _Wir haben es geschafft, Teil I dieser (geplanten) Trilogie ist beendet. Ich weiß, dass die Leser-Interaktion ein wenig mau war und viele sich vielleicht auch von den eher mittelmäßigen ersten Kapitel haben abschrecken lassen._

 _Ein Grund war aber möglicherweise auch die Tatsache, dass diese Fanfiction de facto abgeschlossen war, bevor ich das erste Kapitel hier hochgeladen habe. So verhält es nicht mit_ _ **Teil II**_ _, an dem ich noch aktiv arbeite._

 _Das heißt, falls Du dort vorbeischaust(entweder auf Wattpad oder alsbald hier), kannst Du Elizas Geschichte und den Plot-Verlauf noch beeinflussen- wozu ich Dich recht herzlichen aufrufen will._ _ **Deine Meinung ist mir unglaublich wichtig**_ _._

 _Besonderer Dank geht an den Gast, der den ersten Kommentar geschrieben hat, sowie an die Follower_ _ **Yassiniay**_ _,_ _ **SeverusTV**_ _,_ _ **eule007**_ _,_ _ **Jessi197**_ _,_ _ **UnecPlays**_ _und_ _ **AnonymousReader2017**_ _(ich weiß, dass ihr da seid, Leute- Danke!)_

 _Das war es für diese Woche von mir und Eliza,_

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_


End file.
